Scars Hidden
by Neko-meme
Summary: After that incident, Amu never trusted and became known as the 10 year old criminal. 10 years later she becomes Ikuto's partner and learns to trust & fall in love. But how is he related to her past? And when her past comes back, will it force them apart?
1. Hostage Deals

I stood under the fluorescent lighting of the bank. Screw that….this isn't even a bank! It's hell with cheap fluorescent lighting. But surely hell would come here and take those men and that woman away. Just the thought of them made me grip the paper in my hand firmly as well as the metal object my fingers had snaked around unconsciously. Taking a deep breath I tried to remain calm even though I was as pissed as hell because of not only the issue I had come here for but because sirens of the police and ambulance wailed from the outside and the alarm for the bank had gone off.

Looking down at my hand with the paper in it I realized that maybe I should've thrown it away, seeing as none of the worthless trashes in here could identify the man in this photo…but oh well. Just when I was about to turn around, I heard the phone ring and smiled. I knew this little rendezvous had just begun and smirking I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked the husky male voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Are you Amu?"

"Who else would I be dipshit?"

"Okay, Amu, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a negotiator."

"Okay? Like I said before, what do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound angry.

"Well first off, is everyone in that room okay?"

I looked around the room. Some of the hostages were just sitting there in a daze while those around them cried in fear and held onto each other. There were also those who stared at me with great pity and concern. Now if my past was different I would care, but it's not so I don't care.

"Yeah, _almost, _everyone is okay," I shrugged.

"What do you mean 'almost'? Does anyone need medical attention?"

"My little sister is going to bleed to death….she was shot earlier today by an unknown man."

"That's serious. Okay, why don't you send her out and we'll help her."

"Don't bother, I've already tried. She's barely two and every hospital has refused to take her because we're broke," I explained replaying today's events in my mind.

"I agree, that was wrong. And is that why you came to the bank? And let us help you."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh if you wanted to help so badly, then why didn't you help us two years ago on December 20th?"

"What happened? Could you tell me if you remember?" asked Ikuto.

I stared down at the white marble floor. _Of course I could tell him, I still remember it like it happened yesterday._

"It was December 20th," I said after a period of silence, my voice low and quiet. "Mama, Papa, Ami and I were playing a board game. W-we were laughing so hard and then the doorbell rang…P-papa went to check. While Mama told us about a joke Papa had told her the minute before they got gotten married. Suddenly there was a…g-gunshot and something fell to the floor with a heavy thud. This was all followed by a shuffle of feet and unfamiliar male voices. Mama quickly got up and quickly ran across the hall and pushed us into another room. As fast as I could I called 911 and told the operator to send the police over because there were some bad people attacking us. That bitch…she laughed and told me don't make prank calls…and then she hung. The minute I heard the beep of the phone, another gunshot erupted. I knew that…in that moment Mama…she too was dead."

"Oh…I'm deeply sorry for your-

"Shut up! You don't care! No one cares at all!"

"Listen, we do care. Just release all of the hostages and we'll help you and your sister."

"You want to help us so badly huh? Then go bring Mama and Papa back to life! Go kill those bastards who killed our parents. Go beat that bitch who hung up on me till she bleeds like how my mother bled! Dammit! It was almost Christmas. Mama and Papa had promised to buy us a tree the next day. But they couldn't. Why? Because they were dead!" I shouted tears rolling down my eyes.

"I promise you, I will handle those men myself. A man's honor, but please come out so we can help you."

"Go to hell! Do you know how hard it was for me to tell Ami that Mama and Papa were gone? Do you? God she was only one! That was going to be her first Christmas. Do you know how much I cried because her first Christmas was celebrated with death and bloodshed?"

"Onee-chan, please agree with the man," begged Ami clutching her still holding her injured shoulder.

Sighing, I took a deep breath and showed my fake smile for Ami.

"Listen…Ikuto…I surrender. But only because of Ami, so you can thank her later. I hope you're fucking happy," I mumbled.

I hung up the phone and opened the door for all the hostages, who ran out of the bank like freaking mice. Behind them, Ami and I followed. I really hadn't noticed how long I had been in the bank. Officers ran toward us and as they got closer, I moved in front of Ami and put my hands side by side in a protective stance.

"You can do whatever you want to do with me later, but take Ami to the hospital first!"

I stared at the shock eyed officers. _They apparently thought we were the hostages. Was it because they thought I was too young to pull of a hostage? _When the officers started to spread out, I sighed in relief and lowered my arms, only to bring them back up when there was a murmur amongst the crowd and officers started to move again. When everything had stopped moving there was a loose circle around us. Ami and I in the middle along with another officer.

"Why are you guys just surrounding the hostages? And you call yourself officers," announced the blue haired male with a small chuckle.

I stared at this idiot strangely while other officers choked back a comment and others whispered. The officer in front of me probably hadn't noticed anything until another officer interrupted him.

"Officer Tsukiyomi that is the suspect. She's the one that broke into the bank."

"Hahah nice one! Okay that one was funny, but we really should get that little one to the ambulance."

When no one else laughed, the grin that was on this so called negotiator's face faded and he turned his attention to us. He looked at us up and down and then his attention was caught on my arm.

"Um…are you going to put your gun…down?"

I looked down at my hand and realized I still had the gun in my grasp. I dropped it to the floor and looked back at the officer.

"What's your name?" asked Ikuto.

"Amu."

"Your little sister I presume. Her name?"

"Ami."

"Ages?"

"…I'm 10 and she's 1…"

Besides the shouting of officers and the sirens wailing in the background everything went silent.

"Come with me," he said sternly.

**A Couple hours later**

Nurses briskly walked down the long halls of the hospital, and little kids either cried or were talking rapidly. I on the other hand was sitting here in the waiting room with that Ikuto cop right next to me.

"Thank you," I spoke suddenly, breaking the long uncomfortable silence.

"How?" he asked.

"How what?" I snapped.

"How did you…manage to get this kind of a lifestyle?"

I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"My parents were murdered…I told you that over the phone already, but after that none of our relatives wanted to take us in. Well…I say it like that because they all had an excuse, and one day while there was another meeting assigned to see who would take us in, I took Ami with me along with some money and food and escaped. At first it was really frightening. It was like I was in another world, nothing at all like my old one. We went from shelter to shelter, but each one would kick us out sooner or later. Something I soon learned was that I needed to have street smarts and a good self defense so I purchased a gun…actually stole it but I did leave a 5 dollar bill in its place. From there on, I started to steal, and beat up people for whatever provisions I need to support the two of us. I lied and committed many other crimes…and I know I can never be fully forgiven. I know I've committed sins."

"You haven't committed a sin. Crimes maybe but not sins. You did what you had to protect your sister."

"Don't feel sorry for me, because I'd probably just beat you up!"

"Ahaha…no it's not that I feel pity. I feel more of a respect towards you."

"Respect?"

"Yes. I don't think there would be any other 10 year old who could've pulled off what happened earlier today."

"Yeah."

"Say, when did your parents die?"

"…Um…2 years ago."

"You went to school right?"

"Yeah, but I stopped after our parents died."

"Let's see, 8 years old so that would be 3rd grade. Hmm…let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'll give you $100,000 in scholarship money to complete your education along with your little sisters, if you promise not to do anything bad anymore. Deal?" he asked sticking out his hand.

"Deal," I smiled taking his hand and shaking it.

What I didn't know was that by shaking this officer's hand my life had already changed.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi everyone! New story new story! So if you've seen or read my last story Rumors, Secrets, and Love: welcome back! If you've ready any of my other stories: welcome back! If you're new to my stories! Welcome! Hehe ~ anyways I've had this idea for a while now and I've been itching to get it published. So yeah.

Hoped you liked it!

BTW! I almost forgot the ages!

Ikuto: 17

Amu: 10

Ami: 1


	2. My Partner!

**10 Years Later**

I gripped the handle of the steering wheel harder as I came closer to my destination. Turning into the parking lot, I parked my white BMW convertible between a red Mercedes Benz and a silver Bug. Taking a deep breath I got out of the car and started walking to the building that caused my life to change forever…that bank. I didn't dare walk closer to it than I already was; I was only a couple feet away from my car.

This was the building where I had entered it with a gun. Me, the 10 year old me had a gun and held hostages. But I remember an officer, and I've always wanted to tell him thank you for this new life of mine, but unfortunately I had forgotten his name and appearance long ago. Smiling just a bit, I walked back to the car, and headed to my 'real' destination. My new job interview.

The radio blasted the latest song Misery by Maroon 5 on the radio. Yes, just because I was going to a professional job interview that didn't mean I couldn't be a bit wild 15 minutes before I got there. Tipping my head back, I remembered what everyone had told me when I announced the job I was pursuing. My best friends Utau and Yaya were totally against it, saying it was too dangerous. My college professors Nikaidou and Yukari also told me it was dangerous, and considering my past it wouldn't be wise. The only one who encouraged me was Ami, which I guess was pretty much all I needed. I remember Utau pulling me aside the afternoon I had announced my career and asked me why I had picked it. I told her, "Someone special to me, although I can't remember him at all saved me from a horrible present and future. His job – a negotiator. Utau, I want to help those who were and still are like Ami and I. I want to help."

I smiled at the distant memory as I pulled into the crowded parking space. Grabbing my purse and files, I got out of the car and straightened my black pencil skirt. I had an aqua turquoise colored blouse to match. To match with the pair, I had on a brand new pair of black Prada pumps. Taking in a nervous breath, I started to walk to the grayish tan building. Entering the building, my heels made sharp and quick 'click-clack' noises as I walked across tiled floor. I went up to the front desk and sent a silent prayer.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked a small petite woman with shoulder length black hair.

"Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori. I believe I talked to you on the phone the other day about a possible job."

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, please follow me," smiled the woman.

She walked around the counter and then led me down a hallway. Officers would smile or nod there head respectfully. There were even those who winked, which was awfully disgusting.

"So what job are you applying for?" asked the woman.

"Negotiator."

"Oooh. That's a pretty hard-nut job, but by the looks of you, I know you can pull it off."

"Thanks."

"Okay doke, here we are. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to call me. Oh here's my number, and…oh gosh silly me! I forgot my name. I'm Suzuki."

"Oh, okay, thank you!"

I turned around and faced the wooden door in front of me. My heart was beating crazily, so hard I thought it would pump out of my chest. Closing my eyes, I slowly reached for the doorknob in front of me and opened the door.

The office was really big. There was large window that took up an entire wall and showed the city off. A large desk was placed in the middle of the room with three small couches in front of it. Sitting at the desk was a quite young man with the nameplate Chief Tsukasa. He had light brown hair with gentle eyes.

"Um…hi," I said taking a seat.

"Hello Amu."

"Hi…woah how'd you know my name?"

"Word travels fast around here," he smiled. "What do you need?"

"A job…negotiator."

"Oh yes. Let me check your files."

He turned around and started peering through a large filing cabinet, and in the meantime I shifted nervously on the flowered couch. Turning back around, I saw a manila folder in his hands. Placing it on his desk, he started going through it.

"Interesting, you were a criminal like person at the age of 10 and you want to apply for a job as a negotiator. May I ask why?"

"Someone who was a negotiator helped me out. Unfortunately, I can't recognize his face anymore. But…it's…I want to tell him thank you."

"You got the job, so wait here while I fetch your partner."

"Yeah…wait! I got the job?"

"Yes!"

"YES!" I shouted.

Realizing my surroundings, I turned a bright pink and sunk back to my seat.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No, no….hahaha, no it's fine," laughed Tsukasa.

**Normal POV ~**

Tsukasa walked out of his office, still slightly suffering from the young girl's reaction. He turned into the corner and opened another office door, where a male was sitting, and his feet on the table taking a nap. Amused, he picked up a book and dropped it on the desk causing the man to startle and wake up in a jolt.

"Hey! What the hell was that for Tsukasa?"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

The male obediently agreed and followed the higher ranking officer to his office. The door opened and when they walked in the male stared at the young girl curiously and then he realized.

**Ikuto POV**

_I had wondered why Tsukasa had brought me here, and had even debated about what he was going to make me do. But a partner…so I was getting a partner? But as far as I've been here I've never been any trouble so why'd I need a partner? _

He opened the door to his office and when he moved in I saw a girl in strawberry pink hair. And for some reason, even after Tsukasa told me to sit down, I was frozen still in my spot. My eyes transfixed on the woman sitting in front of me. I didn't know her, yet she was so familiar. As she turned back to see who had entered the office, I studied her face. She had a soft, round, almost oval face with a small straight nose. But the thing that stood out the most was her unusual pink her and her honey golden eyes.

"Ikuto? Ikuto are you going to sit down of keep staring at her?" chuckled Tskukasa.

"Huh, oh…sorry," I said, taking seat on the couch near the girl.

"So why am I here?" I asked impatiently. Not that I needed to do something urgent, it's just that this girl wouldn't get out of my head.

"Miss Hinamori here has just been hired here as our brand new negotiator and…

_Oh no…not that. Anything but that. Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it, pleeeeease don't say it! _

"You're going to be her partner. Okay and since this has been solved, you'll show her around after you leave, and she'll assist you on your jobs."

"Fine."

"Thank you!" smiled the pink haired girl.

As the _both _of us left Tsukasa's office, I led her down the hallway where a bunch of my so called colleagues didn't bother to hide their amusement. I had planned to walk right past them, but they cornered us…kind of.

"You got yourself a nice one there!" exclaimed one of them.

"Why do you get all the good ones?"

"Hey princess, did you dye your hair, or is it naturally pink. Because it's grabbed the attention of my heart!" said one them touching her hair. _Pssh, I have better comeback than that lame one._

"Touch me and I won't hesitate to beat your balls till there blue," she smiled sweetly.

It was an obvious threat and the other two had backed away, but the stupid one still kept her hand on her hair. He even went as far to twirl it around his finger.

"What are you going to beat me with?"

"My fist, hands, feet," she smiled.

"Princess, I'm letting you know I'm a certified cop with a black belt in karate. And plus looking at you, I know you can't do anything."

Smiling sweetly, she gently grabbed the hand that was on her hair, held onto it, and kicked him fiercely in his manhood.

"Ooough!" shouted the man falling to the floor. He was in pain, she was smiling, and the rest of us including me stood there trying not to burst out laughing.

"Nice to meet you all," she said as I led her away from them.

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

"You know," I said once I was behind the training room. "You might not be such a bad partner after all seeing what you just did."

"Hey, he had it coming."

"Mhm."

**Amu POV**

Sweat dripped off my forehead and slid all the way down to my chin where it fell to the hardwood floor. Forget that, my entire body was soaking wet with sweat. And here I thought my first day would be filing papers or get the 101 on negotiating, not doing hand to hand combat with an actual negotiator.

Blocking Ikuto's punch toward my ribs with hand, I quickly broke away and stepped back.

"I'm done, no more…"

"What do you mean no more? 2 hours of hand to hand combat is nothing!"

"Excuse you, but you've probably been working here for like…forever! I on the other hand just started here, and my body is sore as hell! I'm stopping."

"Fine. Here's a towel," he said tossing me the white cloth.

I caught the towel in my hand and wiped off all of my sweat, at the same time I took a seat on the floor. I looked up and saw Ikuto just staring out the window. _He sure is weird. The total opposite of the negotiator who saved me. _He had a good build. He was lean and muscular in all the right places, none of those outrageous muscles. He had shaggy blue hair. But not a light blue and not a dark blue. But for some reason when I looked the color I was reminded of the midnight sky. His eyes also had the same color as his hair- midnight blue. _How strange. He seemed familiar, but at the same time he didn't._

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at nothing?"

"Nothing," I lied. _What's up with this guy?_

"Mhm. Hey, did you dye your hair that outrageous color?"

_OUTRAGEOUS?_

"This is my natural color," I said with a frown.

"Suuure." _Really? This guy looks like he's in his late twenties yet he acts like a kid!_

"What about your outrageous hair color? Did you _dye _yours too?"

"You wish. This is my real hair. I wouldn't do something as cheap and dye it…like you."

"WHY YOU-

"I knew it. You really _can't _be a negotiator. The boss told me to report whatever happened with you after 6:30. And look here, it is 6:30. And not only are you losing your temper with a little fight, you got tired after 2 hours of training. If you excuse me now, I have to go tell him."

The door closed with a small thud, and I fell to my knees. _This can't be happening now? No, not after all that I went through. Getting the courses and the scholarships and recommendations and everything else was exhausting, yet I managed to complete it. Convincing my family and close friends what job I was pursuing was tough, but I managed to do it. My goal…my goal, I have to protect all those kids out there. And him! I won't be able to tell him thank you! I…I_

"I still haven't met him yet!" I shouted.

I got up and started running back to the boss's office as fast as I could. I pushed past people, and almost fell down; officers were staring at me, I could tell, but I didn't care. I had one goal in mind. I had to stop him. At first everything was unfamiliar, but soon I started to recognize my surroundings. The front office…and then a hallway, and next a turn, and…I'm here. I slammed the door open revealing Ikuto and Tsukasa talking.

"I want the job!" I exclaimed, not caring I had tears still rolling down my cheeks, and that my hair was all messed up. I didn't care that I was in sweats or that I was my breathing was jagged.

"You're not ready! Hell with that, you got pissed off from me making fun of your hair color!"

"Give me another chance! Let me prove myself, and if I can't then I won't accept the job!"

"Tsukasa, you possibly can't agree with this can you?" asked Ikuto.

"No, I shouldn't agree, but this girl. She has a fierce determination," he said with a smile. "Okay, you've got yourself a chance. In the meantime, you are to train and you never when the time will come, so be prepared."

"YES SIR!"

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks so much for the reviews! Anyways, I don't really like this chapter, not sure why and I've changed it a thousand times. Oh well…

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko-Meme**


	3. Yuzu's Sandwich Plan

It's been at least a week since my partner almost had the boss fire me, but since then I've learned a lot. Like: Always keep calm, so you don't show the person on the other side how desperate and needy you are. The victim comes first…or if there are hostages, then it's the hostage first then victim and so one. My physical training has also improved. I can now workout out for 4 hours straight, but what I haven't told you is…

"Amu, go get me some coffee!" demanded Ikuto.

_Yes, I was being treated like a servant by my good for nothing partner. God if you change his attitude I'll…I'll…I'll pray everyday or something like that._

"How does getting coffee for you benefit me?" I asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure and I really need this coffee. Um…I'll be your best friend?"

"Pfft…ahaha! Ok, ok, you'll get your coffee only because that was kind of funny."

"Wohoo!"

_Yes my partner sometimes acts like a complete kid, which I think is unfair because I've been acting as mature as I can but I still don't get a job offers to prove myself. While my kid of a partner had gotten 7 since last week. _I opened the door and headed into the staff room where I saw another officer getting some coffee. I grabbed a mug from the shelf and started pouring in the fresh already made coffee.

"You new here?" asked the man.

I turned to face him. He looked like he was at least in his mid-thirties. He had brown hair and a nice strong build too. _Damn all the officers here are hot! _But he had these piercing gray eyes that seemed to look right through you.

"Mhm. Yeah."

"Oh, because I haven't seen you around here before. Wait a good minute! Are you the little lady who gave Haru a good whooping the other day?"

"Who?" I asked, adding some milk into the cup.

"Oh um, he's that handsome young man. I think he's about Ikuto's age and has dark brown hair with green eyes."

"Oh him. Yeah."

"Ahahaha! Wow, you're different than the usual lot we have hired here. A nice but edgy attitude. I like you, don't disappoint me. Bye now."

"Uh…bye?"

_Disappoint him? How? It's always people who disappoint me. I've never done anything… _Slightly confused, I walked back into Ikuto's office where it seemed like he was talking to somebody important, so I just set it on his desk and began filing papers.

"Uh-huh sure, I'll send someone quickly in 10 minutes!" exclaimed Ikuto hanging up the phone.

"What was that a-

"Let's go!" he said grabbing my arm.

"Where?"

"Your chance at keeping this job!" he said with a hurried smirk.

_My chance? I'm finally getting my chance?_

"Ok, we're going with my car!"

I stopped dead in my tracks causing him to turn around sternly.

"No. I'm…I'm going with my own car."

"What?"

"I'm going with my car."

"Fine. Just hurry up!"

I followed him out to the parking lot where I quickly got inside of _my _car and started to follow his black convertible. Stopping behind the red stoplight, I took in a deep breath and tried to relax. My heart was beating so much faster and so much harder than it ever had before. _Calm down Amu. Calm down. _ It didn't happen…yet, and you objected to it so you're fine. You'-

-HONK-

I looked in my rearview mirror so see a line of cars behind me, and when I snapped my head to the front where I saw Ikuto's car gone and the light green. Muttering a curse beneath my breath I sped off to catch of with the other convertible,

'Do you remember, do you remem-

"Hello?" I asked picking up my phone.

"Hey you," said Ikuto very angrily. "What were you doing back there?"

"Thinking?"

"Whatever, anyways listen here since you didn't come with me. Don't rush! Take your time and THINK before you say anything. You don't know what that person is thinking so always try to have a back plan. What else…oh depending on the victim, negotiations can take hours at a time, and even professionals slip up due to fatigue. Um….

"Ikuto, I'll be fine."

"Suuuure. Anways, we're here," he said hanging up.

I snapped my head towards the window side of the car. We were already there, and the talk time on my phone was only 5 minutes. Did I waste that much time at the stop light? Anyways, we were at a small home with hundreds of people circling it along with some police cars that were already there, and the ones that had followed us here. There were also two ambulances, and a circling helicopter at the top. Not to mention a news reporter talking with one of the watchers.

"Ok here's how it's going to go down," said Ikuto as we got out of his car. "I'm going to stay close by along with some officers and a paramedic, but besides all that you're on your own. I was kind of hoping you'd get an easy one, but you didn't. This one involves hostages, so be calm. Also you can direct officers any way you want. But be careful."

"Yes."

As I walked closer and closer towards the house, the nerves began to build up. My heart was beating crazily, so loud I wondered if anyone could hear it. _Wait, he said hostages?_

"Who're the hostages?" I asked, sort of afraid of the answer.

"Two kids. The situation goes pretty much like this. A long time ago the lady's husband- the kids' father died. A couple years ago she started dating the boss from one of these big CEO companies. After they get married the wife starts to get abused, and when he starts to do the same to the kids, she divorces him and takes legal custody of the kids. Apparently he's back. Homeless and without a job."

"Oh god…"

"Don't worry, like I've said before, be careful."

"Yeah."

I had wanted to think of some sort of plan but that was too late when I was handed a phone and told to the call the house. _God help me._

"Who the fuck is this?"

Taking in a deep breath, I started.

"Amu Hinamori, I'm going to help you."

"Don't need it."

"Ok then. Let's start off from introductions," I said, seeing as he had easily blocked my move to help him right off the bat. "What's your name?"

"Renji."

"Okay Renji, who's in that house right now?"

"My bitch of a wife, and MY kids!"

"Do you not love your wife?"

"Isn't that obvious dipshit?"

"How about your kids?"

"Huh? Them? I don't like them either."

"Why not?"

"They stick too much to their whore of a mother."

"Okay. Do you think I could talk to one of them?"

"Why?"

"I want to make sure they're okay."

"Oh so you don't trust? You think that just because I'm holding them captive I'm going to hurt them?" _Oh no, oh no, oh no! I made him angry. Think Amu. THINK!_

"No of course I trust you or I would've already sent a team of police to the house. I just want to hear how they feel that's all. Can I?"

"Fine…" he mumbled.

"Hwello?"

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Yuzuyu! Everywon cwalls me Yuzu! I'm 5!" _Oh my gosh this girl is cute!_

"Are you okay? How's your mom?"

"Everywon is good! Mommy is crying though, but Ren is pwotecting her…"

"Oh, well has your step-dad done anything bad to you and your brother or your mom?"

"Not us…well. That man slapped Mommy twice and Ren, he's 9, he yelled at the man and then the man kicked him in his stomach. He said it hurted him…"

-"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a husky voice from over the phone.

"Hello?" asked Renji apparently.

"I'm still here."

"Good. Wouldn't want these little darlings getting hurt because you bailed."

"No, I wouldn't. Anyways, she was a cutie."

"…Yeah. She has her mother's bubbly attitude." _His voice softened. Okay Amu, center it around Yuzu for a little while._

"You have a strong attachment to Yuzu?"

"Yeah, when I married her mother she was just an infant. Such a happy child. You know, when it was her first birthday I bought her puppy. You know what she named it? She named him Renji. And when I asked her why, she said because it was the name of her new daddy who loved her."

"How cute. I want a daughter like that when I get married. Anyways, how her brother…Ren? Tell me about him."

**Ikuto POV**

I watched her talk on the phone. She seemed to be centering it around one of the kids, so I'm thinking that the man has a strong attachment to one of them. She would walk around then stop and turn towards us for a brief moment before turning back around and resuming her pace. Sometimes she would stand still, and other times she would lean against the tree trunk of the front yard tree and talk as though she was talking to an old time friend.

But, for her first negotiation, she was doing pretty well. She had gone at least an hour and half into since she'd first started talking. She wasn't rushing at all, and was taking her time. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

**Inside the House**

A small girl with brown hair ran from the kitchen towards the living room and stopped at a couch where her nervous mother was sitting and her older brother was cooing her.

"Yuzu, stop running around, he might hit you!" scolded Ren.

"Then what I am supposed to do?"

"It's what am I supposed to do," corrected her brother giving her a small smile.

"I'm so sorry," cried their mother.

"Mommy, don't be sad. Yuzu is happy and so is Ren, so you should be happy too!"

Yuzu suddenly snapped her head towards the direction of the dining room, and then turned towards her family.

"I hear him! Sssh!"

"Ren? He's the oldest but he's spoiled rotten by his good for nothing mother."

"What does he look like? He's got his father's sharp yet gentle gray eyes, and his mother's blonde hair.

"I have a plan," whispered Yuzu whispered before walking away.

"Yuzu don't," hissed Ren.

**Amu POV**

_I seriously had no idea what my progress was so far. I don't even know how long I had been talking to this man. Why isn't this over yet? I'm positive it's been over an hour already, so why isn't it over? I'm being careful like what Ikuto told me…but still. Like that time when that negotiator was talking to me, he centered it on a painful experience, but it was Ami who pulled the trigger. That person was just getting me ready. Is that what I have to do?_

"No! Sit down…" hissed Renji.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"…Yuzu wants to use the restroom."

"Well, why don't you let her?"

"…I don't…know. Fine you can go," he said. And when he did a little cheer erupted from the little girl.

"Hmm…you never did tell why you were doing this."

"I want custody of the kids."

"Why? Can you support them? Are you sure you can give them a good life?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

"Calm down. Ok, you say you can support them and I won't argue with that. But taking them away from their mother- you say their attached to her. The both of them. Take Yuzuyu for instance, you love her, and I get that, but a mother is someone who can't be replaced, especially if it's their birth mother. …Take me for example. You know nothing about me…you don't know what my life was-

"A stuck up rich kid right? And you're just having fun from job to job. Don't kid me, I know you're kind. I'm looking at you right now. Brand name everything: shoes, clothes, probably you're jewelry too. Go to hell bitch; don't compare yourself in the business of others-

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? NOTHING! My parents were murdered when I was ten, and my little sister was only 1. They died before Christmas- her first Christmas. You know what happened to us next? We lived on the streets. Don't even suggest relatives. They didn't want us, excuse after excuse, so I grabbed my little sister's hand and dragged her out of that house. Yes, we were orphaned, poor, and living on the streets. I owned a gun, stole, and even beat up people. 10 years ago, I even came close to killing someone, but…a negotiator…he saved me. And now I want to help you!"

"…sorry… I mean it. I don't want that for Yuzu."

**Inside the house**

Yuzu happily skipped to the bathroom, but she had a plan. What wasn't helping was the angle of the bathroom; if she moved towards the medicine cabinet then she would be seen…unless. She entered the bathroom and kept watch. When she saw the man's back turn, she quickly reached up and looked around.

"Shoot."

She flushed the toilet and ran back to the living room to join her mom and brother.

"Yuzu, what did you do? Because I'm sure you didn't use the bathroom!" hissed Ren.

"Shush it! You are ruining my plan!" hissed Yuzu right back at him before running away again.

"Are you hungry?" asked Yuzu.

"No," said Renji calmly.

"But you look hungry!" argued Yuzu.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat!" insisted Yuzu.

"Fine…a sandwich."

"Okay!"

Before she went to the kitchen, she hurried over to Ren.

"Listen Ren, when I before I bring out the sandwich, I'll swignal you. You ask to use the bathroom and using the tiny window you'll escape. I tried, but I couldn't fit. Then I'll bring out the food and you tell the police what is hwappening!"

"No! I'm staying!"

For the first time ever in her short life Yuzu felt the anger boil inside of her.

"No! You're escwaping! You're mama's fwavorite child and I'm not letting nothing happen to you! You ARE going!"

"Yuzu, please…don't do this," begged Mama.

A small but sad smile came across Yuzu's face.

"But I want to."

Yuzu then rushed to the kitchen and pulled out everything she needed to make a sandwich. She took out a plastic knife from the drawer and cut the bread into a triangular form. Then she spread the mayo and put in yesterday's egg salad. Glancing throughout the doorway, she noticed the man's back was turned and she quickly took out the small white bottle out of her pocket.

"Two made Mama drowsy…so 6 should make them fall asleep…" whispered Yuzu to herself.

She crushed the six pills and put the crushes inside of the contents. When she was done she signaled a thumb up to Ren who lingered a little bit before he left. Yuzuyu then hurried over towards the living room and gave the sandwich to Renji.

"Here."


	4. I don't care about Rules!

**Amu POV**

"So, are you going to let me help you?"

"Didn't I already say I didn't need your damn help?" barked Renji.

"But-

"You know I've had enough of this. Good riddance!"

-Beep Beep Beep Beep-

_I failed. I couldn't do anything. I failed. Oh no. How do I turn around and face everyone behind me. _I couldn't help the small tear that slivered down my cheek. _Take a deep breath. Turn around and face the crowd. _Taking in a deep breath I turned around the still crowd. But the pressure of everything: the eyes, the little whispers, broke my barrier and I fell down crying.

Ikuto suddenly ran towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? What happened? What'd he say?"

"I-I failed…h-he hung up on me…" I said crying.

"Calm down. You have no idea what's going on in that house, so just be patient and wait. Because that's all you can do."

**Inside the house**

"Where's my fucking sandwich?" shouted Renji, his voice booming throughout the small house.

"Here!" beamed Yuzu.

Renji snatched the sandwich out of the plate and savagely took numerous bites out of it. Suddenly he staggered back and started swaying faintly. He clutched onto his head and grabbed onto the nearest couch.

"What'd…you do to me?"

"…"

"Fuckin' kid!" exclaimed Renji, hitting Yuzu so hard she flew back and hit the couch.

"Yuzu!" exclaimed her mother running to her little girl's aide.

**Normal POV**

Ren climbed up onto the toilet and just as he was about to escape from out the small window, he heard a crash. So desperately he wanted to turn and aide his family…but something about Yuzu's words made him cringe and not do what he so desperately wanted to do. _Stupid girl…I'm not her favorite…it's you._

Smiling, Ren quickly opened the window, and crawled through before jumping out. Fresh air so good! He came from around the house, and just as he was about to he saw a bullet whiz right past him. Frozen in one spot, he put his hands up in the air and walked towards the swarm of people and police. People whispered and pointed at the boy. His dirty blonde hair was stained with dry blood and bits of dirt. The knees of his worn out pants were stained with dirt and grass stains. His face too was dirty, but there was glow somehow. A pure and innocent glow.

**Amu POV**

I was now standing up and pacing in a small circle. Ikuto had left my side, and was now talking with one of the waiting officers. _It's a good thing he left. I'm sure I couldn't have lasted another minute with his cooing. _On what seemed like my billionth circle pace, I heard a single gunfire explode near the house. And after that several more followed. I quickly turned around and saw _our _officers shooting at what seemed to be…a little boy.

All of a sudden I remember the little boy Yuzu had told me about and his description that Renji had given me, and that had me running towards the bewildered boy. More gunfires exploded, people shouted, dogs barked, and sirens wailed. The whole thing was a chaos.

"Don't move!" I commanded once I was in front of the boy.

"I wasn't going to anyways…" mumbled the boy.

I smiled just a bit, but turned my attention back to the crowd and still shooting officers.

"Stop shooting! He's one of the hostages!" I shouted.

There was a sudden outburst and people started to swarm around us. Ikuto and a couple of the other officers started to form a circle around us and tried to push the chattering crowd back. As the crowd started to move back inch by inch, I knelt down in front of the boy.

"Are you Ren?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Hi Ren. Yuzu and Renji told me a lot about you. I'm Amu."

"Whatever. Just help my mom and Yuzu."

"We're trying."

"Well try harder!" shouted the boy.

**Ikuto POV**

I let the other officers deal with the crowd seeing as they were calming down a bit.

"Hey you what were you thi-

I was about to shout at Amu for her reckless behavior when I saw her talking to the kid. His arms were crossed and he looked kind of pissed at…at Amu, but she was just smiling.

"Listen I know you're upset, but you don't know how it works," argued Amu.

"You're police right? Police kill the bad guys and save the innocent people!"

For a minute Amu stayed quiet, and I was going to help her when she took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I'm a negotiator. My job is to try and calm the bad guys down. Like for example Renji in there. He has a gun and not only that but he's angry and has a motive. In that house is your mother and little sister and you used to be in there. I was supposed to have him cool down and then come out peacefully but-

"But that didn't work! Now Yuzu's going to do something stupid and you guys are just sitting here talking! You should've told your boss to send someone more professional. Because if something happens to them I'll never forgive you!"

"Hey!" I interrupted.

"I know how you feel kiddo," I said ignoring Ikuto. "When I was just a year older than you were, my sister and I didn't have a family…just each other. No one helped us when we needed the help the most. I was angry at anyone who didn't help and swore never to forgive them. But look now, I think by me getting this job I'm learning to forgive," I smiled.

"Oh, but they'll still be okay right?"

"You bet," smiled Amu.

"Okay."

_How? How did she manage to turn a bad situation into a good one? She even ran in to save the kid…well I would've done that too…but still…what is she?_

**Inside the house**

"Yuzu? Yuzu can you hear me? Yuzu!" shouted their mother.

"Mama?" asked Yuzu trying to pull herself up.

"It's okay honey. I'm right here. Mommy's right here," soothed their mother.

"Cut the crap! What'd you do to that sandwich?"

"Nothing…" mumbled Yuzuyu.

Renji firmly held onto the couch, and held up his gun, aiming it right at Yuzu's mom. Hey eyes widening in shock, she grabbed Yuzu and held her close…thinking of what to do. Suddenly the gun went off and everything froze.

**Amu POV**

I was just about to go talk to one of the police when I heard a gun go off near the house. I quickly looked around; none of our officers had fired…so that meant-

"Mom! Yuzu!" shouted Ren.

_I have to go…don't I? Give me courage. _I stood still. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath and when I opened my eyes again I started running towards the house.

"What are you doing?" shouted Ikuto.

"I'm going to rescue them!"

"That's not you're job!" snapped Ikuto.

I stopped in place and turned around. A breeze came and blew my hair off to the side.

"It is if people are going to die because I chose to listen to orders!" I said before heading towards the house again.

I'm not sure why, but the house seemed so much farther now. I kept running and once I was behind the door, I flung it open to see Renji clutching his head while pointing his gun at a frightened Yuzu and her mom.

"Why are you here?" shouted Renji.

"Calm down. I heard a gunshot, so I rushed to see what happened."

"Ya see that hole in the wall right near that bitch's head? Yeah that's what happened. Her and that stupid daughter of hers!" cursed Renji.

"I see." _What was that? Is that all you can say? _"I don't know what happened, but I need to take these two out of this house."

"NO YOUR NOT! You're not going anywhere…in fact…I'm taking you as my hostage. That's right. Now go over there and sit with them, and if you try anything funny I have no problem shooting you through your head."

Suddenly that barrier I had built up for myself shattered in a million pieces. He had his gun pointed right at me as I walked over towards mother and daughter and sat down in front of the wall. _Amu calm down. Calm down. _But no matter how many times I told myself to calm down, I knew I couldn't. This was all like a flashback. The time when Ami, Saya (my best friend when I was 10) and I were cornered by one of my other best friends Rio. He had gone crazy living on the streets and seeing his little brother getting killed, so he took us hostage. He hadn't really done anything to us but he ended up in a crazy home.

I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath. Yuzu's mother was hugging Yuzu tightly, while Yuzu just stared at Renji. I smiled shakily…kind of. It was nice having a mother to protect you…wasn't it? But despite all that, I remembered my situation. I looked around for something to use against this guy. When I realized there was nothing in reach, I sighed and shifted a little due to my uncomfortable position. The minute I moved I felt something hard against my back pocket. Puzzled by it, I took it out and realized what I had forgotten. A gun. Then I remembered.

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you mean you're riding in your own car?" shouted Ikuto._

"_You heard me. I'm not coming with you."_

"_Fine. Just hurry up!"_

_I followed all the way to parking lot, and then split up from him and headed to my own car. I sat in and just as I was backing a figure ran right up and stood right behind my car causing me to violently stop. The figure then approached my door and I saw it was our boss…Tsukasa._

"_Hi there!" exclaimed Tsukasa nonchalantly._

"_I could've killed you!"_

_Ignoring me, he lifted up a case and opened it taking out a black metal object._

"_What is that?" I asked, even though I knew all to well what it was._

"_It's a __Walther P990 Pistol. Everyone in the department has one, and seeing your case is so difficult I figured you should have this."_

_**End of Flashback**_

_What am I supposed to do?adf_

**Ikuto POV**

_That idiot! She has no idea what she got herself into. _Clearly frustrated I marched over to one of police members.

"Is there anyway to get our negotiator and hostages out of there without killing anyone?"

"We're not entirely sure yet. But we have officers surroudning the window where the boy escaped, and all along the back of the house. We've even sent a couple of officers to the front house."

"What about _now? _Is there anything we can do right now?"

"We have to wait for Hinamori."

"…Fine."

As I'm walking I feel my phone vibrate, and as I pull it out I see Amu's number. I immediately pick it up, and when I shout 'hello' no one answers. Instead, I hear the voices of everyone in the house.

"You in the pink hair. Go fetch me some water!"

"…"

"Answer me dammit!"

"Yes…sir…" mumbled Amu before I hear a rumble then some footsteps.

There was then some rumbling and the sound of water…but there was something else too…singing?

"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in"

"Amu?" I whispered. "Amu can you hear me?"

"Mhm."

"Is everyone in there okay."

"Mhm."

"Are you okay?"

"…Mhm."

"WHERE'S MY DAMN WATER?"

"Coming…" said Amu before walking off again.

**Amu POV**

I had called Ikuto on a sudden impulse, just to let him know how everyone was doing on the inside. Now that Renji had yelled at me to get water, I decided I had to think of a plan. Then… I had the perfect plan.

I walked into the living room where Renji was still standing…sort of. He was kind of hunched, and his head was still clutched. He suddenly looked up, his dark green eyes piercing me. I walked over to him and…then _accidentally _tripped and poured the water all over him.

"YOU DAMN BIT-

"Don't move!" I shouted lifting up my gun.

"Yuzu, take your mom and get of here!" I ordered.

"Okay!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" roared Renji pushing me to the floor so hard I felt a thud in my head.

I could see him clumsily running after Yuzu and her mother. I then lifted up my gun, and without thinking…pulled the trigger. He stopped and turned around, and was now heading towards me. I couldn't pull myself up…my head still hurt like hell. _Someone…help. _But I knew no one would come. Because no one ever came, they only cared about themselves.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they make me super happy :D anyways. This whole crime scene was only supposed to last one chapter but it's like 2 chapters and a ¼ of a page on the next chapter. So sorry about that.

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko-Meme**


	5. Mall Date

**Ikuto POV**

The phone suddenly went on the dial tone and there was a commotion around the house. I looked and saw a young girl and an older woman running out of the house. They must be the hostages. While the police around the house came towards the hostages, I remembered Amu. _Why hasn't she come out yet? Nor has Renji. _I looked around for any free officers. Mostly all of them were dealing with the crowd. Then I spotted long wavy blonde hair and I smiled.

"Rima! You and three other officers follow me inside. The newbie and the suspect are still in the house!"

She quickly pulled three officers who were managing the crowd and ran up to me. I led them into the house, and the minute I got inside I wanted to turn back. Amu's face was as white as a sheet of paper, and she was all bloody. Her golden eyes were wide in fear, and she was trembling. On the floor lay Renji…bleeding while Amu was leaning against the wall. She was clutching her shoulder, but she never looked up to see us.

Rima immediately ran over towards Amu and wrapped her jacket around her, while the officers and I dealt with Renji.

**Later that Day**

**Amu POV**

_Footsteps? I could hear a faint tap of footsteps near me. But there was also people talking. A woman and a man…and I think there was someone else. Someone younger? But I wasn't sure. My head hurt…a lot and I couldn't move my right arm at all. Where am I? How was Yuzu and her family? Did they make it? What about Renji? What happened to-_

"Amu can you hear me? Amu?"

A voice suddenly snapped me from my thoughts, and for the first time I looked around. White light flooded the room and wires ran from the machine to the bed. _Who was sick? _I looked around and saw Ikuto, a girl in blonde hair, and Tsukasa staring at me. _Was I sick?_

"Where am I?" I croaked.

"The hospital," answered Ikuto quickly and indifferently.

Blinking in approval I turned my head to the side and watched a tree sway before turning back to the crowd in front of me. My partner seemed to be staring at the monitor where an occasional beep would sound out. Tsukasa was just staring at the window. It was quiet.

"Ugh! You two are making this room so gloomy! Get out. Come on now!" shouted Rima.

"You can't help but be gloomy Rima," said Tsukasa.

"Does it look like I'm gloomy? Nope. Am I? Hell yeah! Now get out before she faints again. And this time I wouldn't blame her!"

"Fine. But take care of her. Bye Amu," waved Tsukasa before leaving the room.

"You too."

"She's my partner though," argued Ikuto.

"Whatever. You're not really helping the situation."

"Fine. Just…be careful."

"Yes, yes. Now shoo kitty," smiled Rima.

"Bye shortie," chuckled Ikuto.

Rima moved to Amu's side and sat down on the nearby chair.

"Sorry about that. Those two just don't know what to say at times like this so they just stay all quiet and the atmosphere is suddenly gloomy," smiled Rima.

"No…it's fine. What happened?"

"Well we don't know much. But after Yuzu and her mother escaped, Ikuto realized you and Renji hadn't come out yet, so he got me and three other officers and we intruded the house. You were as pail as a ghost and all bloody with a bullet hole in your shoulder. Renji was on the floor with two gun shots. One barely missing his ankle another near his hip."

"Oh."

"And I bet you're probably wondering when you can leave. The doctors said your wounds aren't very severe and so you can leave by today if you want."

"I can?"

"Yes, yes."

"Thank God," I mumbled.

"Haha. You know you're not bad; it might be good to have you around. I'm Rima Mashiro, a cop and dectective."

"Amu Hinamori…negotiator."

**9:45 p.m.**

"So Miss Hinamori you are able to leave if you want. Just make sure to get plenty of rest and eat."

"Okay. Thank you so much," I said picking up my bag from the corner of the room.

I opened the door and just as I was heading out I bumped into something and stumbled back. Rubbing my head, I looked up and in between my bangs I saw Ikuto just standing there.

"You still here?" I asked.

"Um…yeah. I thought it was partially my fault you got hurt so I thought I'd drop you off."

"NO! Um…what I mean is…I-I'll go with my car."

"Your car got busted up pretty bad. Renji drove right into it when he was trying to escape."

"How'd he try to escape?"

"Police took him inside of their car. Turns out the little bastard had a crow bar and he quickly pulled apart that fence type screen and started to drive the vehicle."

"Can I walk?"

"Do you not like me?"

"No it's not that…it's just…I-

"Okay it's fine. Let's go."

Ikuto turned around and started walking out of the hallway. _That was so bad. You're an adult now Amu…being 20 kind of makes you an adult, so act like one. Plus what were you going to tell him? Oh it's not that, it's just I don't trust people. And he's probably mad at you too. Ooooh! This is horrible. I barely know the guy besides the whole partner thing and I've made him angry._

I got into his car, even though I had to take several deep breaths before I was actually 'comfortable'. When the car started I got all tense and couldn't even relax.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay."

The car pulled out of the parking lot and soon we were on the freeway. The radio was playing Closer by Ne-Yo.

"How long was I in the hospital?" I asked, annoyed sort of by the silence.

"3 days."

"That long?"

"When you get shot it usually does take some time to recover."

"Oh."

"Where do you live?"

"Are we near the police department?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…so um start there and then go straight till you reach the crooked Sakura tree near the stop sign. Then turn a right, go straight, turn left, go straight, turn left again, and then you'll see some houses. Mine is the one with the Sakura tree."

"Got it."

The rest of the drive was quiet…heck even the radio was quiet and it was playing punk/rock music now. It hadn't even been 20 minutes and we were now on my street. Ikuto successfully located my house and parked his car right in front of my house. I looked, the lights were still on…every single one of them. _Dammit I forgot about Ami! Did she walk home or what?_

Panicking, I quickly got of the car and started running back towards the house when Ikuto called.

"Hey! Tomorrow the station has a day off, and Rima thought it would be good if you got to know some of the other officers there. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Where and what time?"

"Meet us at the plaza near the park and at I think 3:00."

"Got it. Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem…go- Bye."

"Bye."

I fished for my keys in my purse and opened the door. The minute I shut the door, I heard Ikuto's car speed off and a crash from upstairs. Following the crash was the sound of a groan and some footsteps.

"Where have you been? I've been- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" screamed Ami running down the stairs.

"Long story…"

"Well you can tell me it while you eat dinner. You've been gone for 3 days. _3_! I've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry…but yeste- I mean three days ago I got a case."

"It's about time," mumbled Ami under her breath causing me to giggle.

"Anyways, my partner and everyone else had hoped it would be easy, but it wasn't…hostages were involved."

"What was the situation?"

"A mother and her two kids: 5 year Yuzu. God she was a cutie, and 9 year old Ren. Turns out the biological dad had died years ago and a couple years after that the mom started dating again."

"How'd that turn out," said Ami with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well the guy was really successful. CEO of some big shot company," I said taking the last piece of orange chicken out of the take out container.

"Then what happened?"

"Abuse. He obviously abused her, but she didn't do much I think. But she really took action when she learned he was abusing the kids too. She got a divorce…he went broke and is homeless. So he came back."

"Okay. Now what happened to that shoulder of yours?"

"…I got shot."

"BY WHO?"

"That CEO guy."

"And no Ami, I'm not quitting this job. There could be others like us and I want to help," I said when her mouth opened.

"Fine. But it's late, I'm tired, and I'm positive that your own bed is way better than a hospital."

"That's for sure. Goodnight Ami."

"Goodnight."

**The next day**

"Oh my freaking gosh!" groaned Ami when I came back in with a different outfit.

"I don't know what to wear. Like should I dress how I would if I was going out with friends? Or should I be sophisticated yet elegant?" I asked rummaging through my closet.

"If someone saw you they'd think you had a crush on someone in that group."

"Pssh as if. I barely know anyone, and I'm not looking for a relationship just yet. Ooh how's this?"

"A _dress_? Are you kidding me? It's fall Amu. _Fall! _You know what? Get out of the way, let me pick something!" shouted Ami.

**5 minutes later**

"Oooh this is cute!" I exclaimed putting my hair in a side ponytail.

"Yes, now leave before I get sick of looking at you," teased Ami.

"Whatever."

But the outfit was cute. Gray skinny jeans matched with a pair of black ankle boots with a flower at the side and a small heel. I was also wearing a white tee with a long plum purple cardigan. Silver locket necklace and dangling earrings. I picked up a silver bag with my favorite white sunglasses and headed out the door.

"Bye! Take care and don't do anything weird!" I exclaimed.

"Sure thing. Ooh I know, I'll make so much popcorn it can fill out our living room."

"Ami!"

"I'm kidding; now go before you're late."

Smiling I shut the door and just as I was about to walk out, I groaned. My car was still at a repair shop and wouldn't be ready till Monday. _This stinks. _Just as I was about to pull out my phone, a red BMW pulled up right in front of my house. It's radio was blaring the song California Girls by Katy Perry.

Walking down the driveway, I looked at the passengers. Rima was in the front seat driving. Then followed a boy in shaggy brown hair but these beautiful green eyes who was sitting in the passenger's seat. A boy…I think with long purple hair sat in the back next to a grumpy Ikuto who had the window seat.

"Hey Amu!" shouted Rima happily.

"Hi you guys."

"Little Ikuto here told us you're car was pretty much demolished and practically begged Rima to bring her car to pick you up," laughed the boy in shaggy brown hair.

"I did not do such a thing!" shouted Ikuto.

"Whatever, just hop in!" exclaimed Rima.

Smiling I walked over to Rima's car and took a seat next to the guy in the purple hair. The car was now blaring It's Disgusting by Kesha.

"Oh Amu I didn't introduce to these people."

"We have names!" shouted the boy in boy in shaggy brown hair.

"Whatever. Okay this boy who keeps talking his head off is Kukai. He like me is cop but isn't a detective…that would be Nagihiko here. He's the guy in the long purple hair that looks like a girl. I mean really Nagi you should think about getting that thing cut. It's longer than my hair."

"Aww Rima-tan do you really pay that much attention to me. Even comparing our hair lengths," smiled Nagi.

Rima suddenly stopped the car causing us to fall forward with the impact then fall back.

"YOU CAN WALK! Freaking little nasty…" mumbled Rima.

"Oh no. I'm sorry."

"Ugh fine."

The car started again. Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagi were snickering; Rima was mumbling things under her breath, and I just sat there…silent and dazed.

"Amu is it? Don't worry about these two, their relationship is weird."

"Do _you _want to walk?" asked Rima threateningly.

"I'm good."

"Good…we're here."

I looked out the window and saw a large beautiful park and near it was a bunch of shopping stores. The place was filled with people from elderly woman and men to young teens to little kids. Once Rima parked the car we all filed out and started walking towards the plaza.

"Here's the plan we'll go shopping then have lunch and then go the park."

"That's it? That's what girls do?" whined Kukai.

Rima suddenly elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're making a bad impression in front of Amu," hissed Rima.

"Oh, sorry."

"No…ahaha it's fine," I laughed.

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Rima grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to the front.

After talking with Rima for a while I felt like we became so close that we were as close as sisters.

"Oh my gosh he didn't?" Rima gasped.

"He did. He actually asked me out with one knee down and a necklace in one hand."

"Did you accept?"

"…no."

"But I thought you liked him?"

"Oh I did…there was just one problem…."

"Oh... Oh my god! Look at that store! It sells comics!" exclaimed Rima.

"Comics?"

"Nagi, Kukai come with me! I found a comic book store…THEY HAVE A NEW ONE!" shouted Rima running into the store before she could wait for their answer.

I turned around and all of a sudden Kukai and Nagi handed Ikuto all the bags and they chased after Rima. _What do I do now? _I walked towards Ikuto and grabbed some of the bags.

"Here let me carry some…they must be really heavy for you," I smiled.

"Okay."

"Do we just leave them there? Or should we go in?"

"Knowing them they'll probably spend at least an hour in there. Might as well go walk around."

"Okay."

Here's the problem. The minute I reply and we start walking its dead silent between us. So awkward. I've known Rima for about 1 day and we got off fast and can go through at least 20 different topics in an hour. But I've known Ikuto for more than a week and have no idea what to talk to him about. Not to mention all we ever talked about was work…work! That's it.

"What's your most interesting case you've had as a negotiator?"

"Interesting? Hmm….I would have to say trying to stop someone from committing suicide by jumping off a building…on Valentines Day in his boxers. Why? Because his girlfriend broke with him."

"Ahaha sweet but overdramatic."

"My point exactly," chuckled Ikuto.

"What did the girlfriend think?"

"Well she didn't know at all, and when we brought her and she saw him she cried, he cried. They had a fight, and made up."

"They're together then?"

"Well this happened two years ago but he had to serve a couple months in jail it's the rule. So I have no idea."

"Mhm."

"Do you want to go anywhere?" asked Ikuto.

"Um I don't really think s- There! I want to go in there!" I exclaimed pointing to a store.

"In there?" mumbled Ikuto in distaste.


	6. Suicidal Recital

"Hold up, there is no way I am coming into _that_ store!" I shouted.

"_That_ store? It's just a store."

"I don't care! I'm not coming!"

"Why not? It's a new store too," whined Amu.

_Is she serious? Can't she not see the customers that are in the store?_

"Do you see the customers that are in there? They're kids!"

"What's your point?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Fine, but why are you going in there for? Little sibling, cousin?"

"Myself."

"Oh I see…YOURSELF?"

"Yes, now if you don't have anymore questions I'm going inside."

"Ok one more, didn't you ever make one when you were a little kid?"

The minute the question came out of my mouth, her golden eyes turned dull and gloomy and I wished I hadn't said it. Her eyes met my mine, but she soon darted her eyes away. Her mouth opened, as if to say something, and then closed again.

"I was going to get one when I turned 11," said Amu her voice cracking.

"So what happened?"

"…Hey u-um I think Rima said we should meet her at the park!" exclaimed Amu running out of the mall.

Even though I did sigh, I couldn't help but worry. I took a step forward and looked at the flashing sign: Build – a – Bear. (**A/N Yes horrible idea for a store but I couldn't think of a different name!) **Looking at the store one more time, I turned around and started running after Amu.

When I had finally caught up to her I found her crouching behind a flock of birds. A hand supported her chin as she fed the birds some bread. She seemed so serene yet together at the same time mysterious and sad. I came up behind her quietly not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene, but I didn't notice the twig under my foot and crack. The flock of birds flew away leaving a sheet of gray for a blind second. Amu herself stayed in her position, not bothering to turn around. After a few seconds she got up and faced me, her golden eyes streaked with tears. _She had been crying? But why?_

"Um…do you want anything?" I asked awkwardly.

"No thank you."

"How about an ice cream cone?"

She looked down to her feet then suddenly back at me.

"Chocolate," she mumbled causing me to chuckle and walk towards the stand.

"Two chocolate please," I said to the vendor as I took out a folded 5 dollar bill out of my wallet.

"Here you go sir."

"Thanks," I said grabbing the cones.

As I walked back I noticed a small crowd had formed, and being the nosy cop I am I had to check it out. I walked up to the crowd and looked at the commotion. In the center was a little kid and some punk-ass looking dude.

"Hey kid you spilled your shitty looking ice cream on my new shoes! Clean it off!"

The boy didn't reply but started to wail- loudly.

"Hey! I said clean it!"

The crying continued.

"Why you miserable little! Shut up or I'll make you shut up!"

The boy's tears stopped for just a split second but fear but of overridden his commands and he started to cry again. The man obviously paranoid raised his hand and quickly brought it down. _He slapped him! He slapped him! I have to do something. _I push myself through the crowd and find the boy still on the ground looking up. There right between the two of them was a flash of pink – Amu. A red handprint came right across her cheek but she just played it cool, so I stepped back and watched things unfold.

"Is the kid yours?" asked the man threateningly.

"First off do I look like I could be a mom? Second has your mother ever taught you not to hit a lady or was she an ass like you?"

"Maybe you were a high school whore? And don't bring my mother into this conversation."

"Haha very funny. I wasn't a whore, and I just brought her into the conversation."

"Little girl don't make me angrier than I already am. Now run along because I have some business to handle," said the man walking towards the little kid.

"Oh no no I don't think you're going anywhere."

"Get out of my way!"

"Make me!"

"Fuck off bitch! Go back to your whore of a mother!"

Amu's hands fell to her side limply.

-PUNCH!-

"Don't you ever speak about my mom like that!" screamed Amu punching the man again till he fell down.

"You filthy scumbag! Don't you EVER talk about her like that!" screamed Amu now kicking him.

"Go rot in hell with…your mother," smiled the man triumphantly.

That sent Amu into a rage and she screamed. I rushed in and grabbed her from behind and she wriggled to get free. I sent the man a deathly glare.

"You come near her again and I'll deal with you myself."

I was walking towards the bench when I remembered the kid.

"Hey kid! Follow me!" I said.

I sat Amu on the bench and gave the partly melted cone to the kid while I threw mine away. She was crying – badly. I guess you could say she was hysterical. Tears flew down her eyes, and her head was in her hands; she shook her head from side to side as if denying what the man had said. And all at the same time she whispered, "She wasn't a whore. She wasn't whore." I felt bad but what could I do when I knew nothing about the situation. I turned my attention to the kid.

I squatted down to the grass so I could be eye level with him.

"What's your name?"

"Hikaru," smiled the boy happily. "Hey is the lady okay?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure."

"Hikaru? Hikaru are you here?" shouted a woman.

Hikaru turned his head and saw his mother looking around for him frantically.

"Mister it's my momma I have to go!"

"Okay see you kid."

"Hey, thanks for that. And could you tell that lady I said thank you and I'm sorry for making her cry," smiled Hikaru before running off.

Smiling I got up and slowly sat next to Amu on the bench. The air between us was pretty much silent excluding her sobs and desperate chants.

"The boy you saved…he said thank you," I said finally.

"…"

"He also said he's sorry for making you cry."

She quickly looked up, shame and regret spread all over her face.

"He…I…him…he didn't do anything," she finally whispered.

"Could you take me home?" asked Amu.

"You're not going to wait for the rest of them?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have the spirit anymore. Sorry…"

"Okay, I'll hail a taxi then walk you home."

"You're coming too?"

"Might as well, I never really do anything on these besides walking and eating."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

I walked over towards the station, and while Amu waited for a cab I took out my cell.

"Hello?" asked an irritated voice.

"Rima, Amu and I are taking a taxi back."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. But something happened and her spirits for today were shattered. She says sorry."

"No…it's fine. Do you want us to come back?"

"She said she doesn't want to ruin your day as well."

"Oh, well tell her it's fine and I'll talk with her tomorrow."

"Got it, bye."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut, and walked back towards Amu who was getting into the cab slowly. I ran over and got inside. Amu gave the man her address and then the ride was silent.

**15 minutes later**

"Thanks for the ride," said Amu handing the man some money.

"Here, I'll pay for it."

Amu just nodded and got out of the car.

"Well…bye Ikuto. See you at work tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Of course, a single word can't keep me all sad forever," smiled Amu.

"Okay bye."

"Bye," said Amu turning around to go to her house.

Walking back I knew her smile was fake. She was upset and it was obvious. She shouldn't go to work, and so when I turned around to tell her that again her door was already closed.

**Amu POV**

"Who's there!"

"It's me Ami…"

"Huh?" said Ami walking out of the kitchen with a bag of candy. "You're back early."

"Something happened."

"Like?"

"A little kid spilled ice cream on a man's new shoes and the man got upset and was about to beat the kid when I stepped forward. He called mom a whore…and I got upset."

Ami put the candy she was about to put her mouth back into the bowl. She then angrily picked it back up and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Please tell me you beat his balls up!"

"Sort of. I punched him till he fell down then started to kick him."

"Good enough," smiled Ami satisfied. "Now head up and get some rest. You're all worn out and considering what happened a couple days ago you shouldn't have even gotten in the middle of that mess."

"Ami?"

"Yes I know you love to help especially kids. Now go get some rest!"

"Yes ma'am." I smiled.

**The Next Day**

I woke up lazy and grumpy. Ikuto was right I shouldn't have gone to work…I had no mood to do anything except sleep. Sighing, I put on some jeans and a purple long sleeve. Matching it with a pair of Uggs and a scarf. I walked outside and grabbed my keys when for the second time I realized my car was still getting repaired.

"Ami!" I shouted storming back inside. "What is today?"

"Wednesday. _Yes my car is coming back to me today! _And speaking of today, you're coming to my recital after school right?" _Crap I forgot all about that!_

"Yes I am coming! I'll make it to your recital."

"Thanks Amu, drive safe. I mean um…yeah be careful."

"Yes of course."

I stepped outside again, ready for my long walk to the bus station when I noticed a red BMW and then I smiled. I walked towards the car, and Rima rolled down her window.

"Mornin' sunshine," smiled Rima.

"Good morning. What's this?"

"This is me picking you up and getting some juicy gossip."

"About what?"

"Oh you'll see now hop in."

I walked towards the passenger's seat and buckled up. The minute I was in Rima sped off.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you leave so early?"

"A man acted stupid that's all."

Rima gave me a short warning eye but I ignored her. _How is it possible I feel so comfortable around her? I can't trust people. I can't and I don't know why. But I trust her and I barely know anything about her. Maybe it's because she acts a little bit like Utau. Her bossiness, but she is also childish like Yaya. Is that why I can trust her? Because she reminds me of my two best friends? And I kind of trust Ikuto though I know absolutely nothing about him. It feels strange…this trust I'm starting to feel…_

"We're here," smiled Rima fakely, and I could tell she wanted to know more about what happened.

I got out of the car, and the both of us walked into the station. The minute my foot crossed the threshold of the door I felt heads turn and stare at me. I'm not sure why they stared but it was creepy but familiar…it reminded me of my life as a teenager and kid. Rima soon had to separate from me because we had two different jobs but none the less I continued walking to Ikuto's office, seeing how I didn't have one for myself yet.

"Yeah she's the new girl."

"The one who helped that tough case?"

"Yes that one."

"I heard she got shot."

"Maybe she-

I slammed the door shut before I could hear another word of gossip. Yes gossip, how I hated that word. The word that had given me misery since I was 8. Ikuto, un-startled, merely looked up and then turned his attention back to his papers.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Rumors."

"And?"

"People are talking about that case, the one with Yuzu and Renji."

"Mhm…well about that case. Well, how should I say this, you're leaving."

My heart nearly plummeted and shattered.

"L-leaving?"

"Yes, Tsukasa said he was impressed by how you accomplished your task…so you have your own office," said Ikuto nonchalantly.

"Oh. Where is it?"

"Across mine then two rooms down."

"Do I go right now?"

"Yes."

Excited I nearly ran out the door, and I could hear Ikuto chuckling as he walked right behind me. I walked two doors down and looked across. I slowly reached my hand for the doorknob and opened it to reveal a plain white room with a wooden desk, a chair, and a water cooler.

"Yes it's beautiful," smirked Ikuto. "Rules, you can't put any violating posters and-

"Can I paint the wall?"

"Sure knock yourself out."

"Can I change the furniture?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed running out the door.

"She sure is strange…" said Ikuto to himself.

As I ran across the hallway I checked the time 12:32 p.m. _Good I still have time before the recital. _I ran to the front desk where Suzuki was writing something down.

"Suzuki I got myself an office!" I exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Where is it and I'll come and check up on you in a little bit."

"Go to where Ikuto's office is. Across his and two rooms down."

"Got it."

"Okay!" I exclaimed running towards Rima's office.

"Rima!" I exclaimed flinging the door open.

She quickly looked up and eyed me suspiciously.

"What?"

"I got myself an office!"

"No freaking way?"

"Yes way!"

"Let me see!"

Rima and I quickly walked down the hallway with Suzuki quickly trailing behind us. I opened the door and they just stared at the room blankly.

"It's…old Amu," sighed Suzuki.

"Remodeling is what it needs," agreed Rima.

"You two just ruined it. Go, go before I change my mind," I smiled.

"Okay, but you better fix that room!" exclaimed Rima.

"I will."

I closed the door shut behind me and stared at the room. They were right, it was rather dull but I loved it. My own space. Here…here in this office I would be able to get my own negotiator jobs. People would come to me, not someone else, but me.

"Knock knock."

"Come in," I smiled.

The flung open revealing a beaming Tsukasa. He struts in as if it was his own office and looked at me happily and with a concern on his face.

"Like your new office?"

"I love it."

"Well good, but you're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"A job…negotiating."

"Really?"

"Yes and unlike the other one this one is very simple. I'm sending Kukai with you. He already knows where to go so just go with him."

"Got it."

I left my office and walked up to the front desk where Kukai was busy flirting with one of the officers and Suzuki. By the looks of it, it looked like he was either telling a joke or bragging. Maybe even a mixture of both.

He looked up and his face cracked into a toothy smile. He casually waltzed over towards me like I hadn't seen what he had been doing.

"Hey Amu ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, we'll take my car," he said heading towards the parking lot.

He walked up towards one of the police cars and opened his trunk from where he took out a dark green jacket. He quickly slid into it and hopped into the car while I just stood there dazed. Chuckling he rolled down my window.

"You coming?"

"Huh…yeah sorry," I said slipping into the car.

The immediately sped off and Kukai turned his siren on. The car's radio played a surprisingly old song…at least it was to me: Hotel Room Service by Pitbull. I was quietly humming along until Kukai suddenly interrupted.

"So…sorry about what happened yesterday. Nagi and I didn't get to talk to you at all and that was pretty much the point of the outing."

"No, it's fine. Something happened and after that I wasn't in the spirits anymore. I should be saying sorry."

"I heard chunks here and there from Rima but she doesn't really know what happened and being the detective she is…she's 'investigating'," smiled Kukai.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways about this case, seeing that you've solved a hostage case this should come off to be easy. But then again you've never really done a suicide case before."

"Suicide?"

"Yeah…A man – he's lost everything. His wife and kids who died in a car crash a couple days ago."

"The one with the drunken man," I whispered to myself.

"Yeah that one," replied Kukai surprisingly hearing me. "Anyways he has a gun and is planning to jump off the roof of a supermarket building."

"Oh."

"Mhm. I bet you already know this already, but your still new and I may not know much about the field of negotiating, but I've seen Ikuto in action a couple of times. Stay calm, don't rush…haha sorry that's pretty much all I can give you."

"It's fine, thank you."

I looked at the time 12:57 p.m. _Ami's recital starts at 3:00 p.m. Surely this wouldn't take long. _The car suddenly swerved into a parking lot filled with a lot of people. Kukai flung his door open and quickly walked towards the scene while I struggled to keep up.

"Let us through! Hinamori is here!" shouted Kukai pushing through the crowds of people and a couple police containing the crowd.

"Good to see you again Souma," said one of the officers.

"Same to you Yamamoto."

Once through Kukai turned around, his face full of seriousness.

"Listen here, there's man who's been trying to calm down the victim. Go up to him and use his cell to talk to the man."

"Got it."

I walked up to man who was trying to calm his supposed friend down. He was tall, well at least taller than me, and had cocoa brown hair with striking seaweed colored eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm the negotiator."

"Oh thank goodness you're here. I've been trying to calm Kaoru down but he doesn't seem stable at all at this point."

"Okay let me talk to him."

"Hello Kaoru, this is Amu. I'm a negotiator."

"Won't you please leave me alone? My life is already ruined," he sobbed.

"I heard…I'm really sorry."

"The man…he was drunk. He hit my wife and kids…"

"I see. Tell me a little bit about yourself. What kind of music do you like?"

"Well I like Green Day and Pop."

"That's good I like Pop too."

"What is she doing?" asked the man to Kukai. "Favorite music, how is that helping him?"

"She's getting him to talk. If he talks he won't do anything dangerous."

"Oh."

"Hey Kaoru. It's kind of cold today, are you cold? What are you wearing?" I asked.

"A t-shirt and some worn out jeans. Not really cold…at least…well I'm not really sure."

"Mhm. Do you want anything? Something to drink."

"I could sure use some beer."

"Haha okay, I'll get you some ice cold beer. Is it okay if I come up there?"

"No police though."

"No police I promise. I'm going to hang up okay? I'll be right up."

I hung up the phone and turned around.

"Could someone get me two ice cold beers?" I shouted.

"I got it!" shouted some random man.

Kukai pushed through and came running towards me.

"What are you thinking? You can't go up there, he's armed!"

"What do you want me to do? Listen I'm not a kid anymore I'm 20. I can handle myself."

"Fine, but let me come with you."

"No. I promised I wouldn't bring any sort of police with me."

"You're really something else."

"Yes, yes I've heard that before."

"I brought the beer!" shouted someone giving me the beers.

"Thanks."

"Listen here; be careful his gun is loaded. Don't get to close to him or even to the ledge you hear me."

"Sure thing."

I turned around and started to walk to the supermarket. I took the short flight of stairs to the roof and opened the door to have a gush of chilling wind fly at me. Sitting on the ledge was Kaoru. I walked over towards him and just stood there holding the beers.

"Hey there," I said nonchalantly.

"Police?"

"I said I wouldn't bring them."

He shrugged in approval and I tossed him the can of beer. He opened his up right away and started drinking.

"Do you mind if I sat next to you."

"Sure."

"I'm putting my gun right here."

"Whatever."

Smiling, I walked over towards the ledge and sat right next to him; our feet dangling off the ledge.

"You're different from the rest of them," he said finally.

"Hmm?"

"First off offering the beer, I don't think other negotiators have done this before. And even coming up here, putting your gun far out of your reach, and sitting next to me, on a ledge. You're crazy."

"Guess I am. But I've had things happen to me that are much worse."

"I don't like sharing it but it's very similar to your case. When I was little my parents were murdered. And no one even tried to help my sister and I. When they were about to kill my mom I called 911 and told them my case. The operator thought it was a joke and laughed at me before hanging up. My childhood was a mess, we lived on the streets and I'm pretty sure I would've done suicide if it wasn't for my baby sister. Because I knew if I died no one would care for her. So I lived for her, she's the whole reason I'm able to sit here and talk to you right now. So let me be your little sister. Let me be the person that will encourage you to live. Even though you miss your family, keep in mind that if you throw away your life like this they'll be upset with you. Do you want that?"

"N-no," said Kaoru with tears trickling down his cheek.

"Will you come down with me? Will you let me help you?" I asked.

"Y-yes," he sobbed.

I leaned over and hugged him. I then got up and we walked down the stairs.

"Am I going to be arrested?" he asked.

"Not arrested but you will be going with the cops. I promise I won't let them do anything bad to you. You'll just be there for a few weeks."

"Okay."

Once we were back out again, the cops took him for questioning, and Kukai came marching at me.

"Are you mad? You not only sat on the ledge with him, you put your gun out of your reach!"

"Yes it's stupid, but it worked didn't it?"

"What if he had shot you?"

"But he wouldn't. Why would he when I poured my heart out to him? No he only had one bullet. That one bullet just for himself."

"Whatever. Just consider yourself lucky.

I looked at the time 2:56 p.m.

"Kukai we have to get back now!"

"But-

"NOW!"

He and I ran towards his car with no further questions and he sped towards the station. I ran inside and all the way to Tsukasa's office. I flung that door open too to see he and Ikuto talking.

"I – to – go – leave – early," I panted.

"What?" asked Tsukasa.

"I have to leave work early."

"Why?"

"My little sister's rehearsal."

"Aren't your parents going?" asked Ikuto.

I looked at the ground then towards Tsukasa who only nodded his head.

"You can go, it's fine," said Tsukasa.

"I'll come too then!" said Ikuto.

I merely stared at him, but I was running late so I just shrugged.

* * *

**A/N**

Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! Muahahaha! Anyways, this is my longest chapter yet holding the record at 16 pages. Lots of things happened in this chapter and I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews!

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Neko-Meme**


	7. I Remember You!

**Ami POV**

As the current group danced on stage, I snuck out of my dressing room and ran over towards the curtain that shielded the oncoming groups from the audience. I poked my head out. The front seat that had been where Amu promised would be was empty. A sinking feeling reached my stomach and I sighed and walked back to my dressing room. I opened the door and was greeted by a bunch of girls putting on makeup and such when they already had pounds of goop on their face.

It was hard to make friends with these girls A) because they were older than I was. Yes I'm 12 years old and I'm in my first year of high school. I skipped a grade or two. B) Most of them were just…blugh…they had athletes for boyfriends while I didn't have a single one. Not even a nerd. They also put on so much makeup you'd think it was an alien from outer space or something. The only thing I could ever relate too with them was the latest style and that was pretty much it.

"Hey Ami, how _are _you?" asked a small girl with large brown eyes and cocoa brown hair.

"What do you want Saki?" I scowled.

"My oh my, what a big temper for such a _little _girl."

"Spit it out, I don't have time for you or your little posse."

"I checked out in the audience, didn't see Amu or your parents."

A couple members from her posse snickered, even Sarah; her new best friend…my old one. I turned around and saw all the participants' eyes on me and her. _Attention…I had had enough of it when I was younger…no more…please. _But with that being said I had somehow always gathered the attention. Whether it was the latest style, my sister being Amu or even hanging out with my very many guy friends.

"Amu is coming! And like I've said before my parents aren't coming." _No they're watching over me. _I finished in my head.

"Really? Because last time I checked she was 20 and just recently got a job," replied Sarah.

"Shut it," said Saki mimicking her words with her hand.

Sarah only made a face at me. I felt bad for her, I really did.

"I bet she's hanging around one of the guys at work."

"Just watch her come!" I countered.

"Oh I will," smirked Saki before walking off.

I huffed my breath and walked towards one of the vacant mirrors and fixed my hair and the almost make up Amu had let me wear. Only mascara and eye shadow and some lip gloss. _Amu I know deep inside you're coming. You are coming, right?_

**Amu POV**

_Someone shoot me! Why the hell is he coming along, I barely even know him. _I pushed past a couple of officers who stood in the middle of the hallway socializing. I honestly had no time to think about the reasons towards why he was coming with me.

"Already leav-

"Sorry Suzuki I have to go!" I shouted running towards the parking lot.

"Where's your car?"

"Excuse me?"

I stopped still and just stared at him. _I really don't want to be rude but I rushing and I really don't have time to be polite._

"Are you half brain dead or something. Where is your car?"

What he did I really didn't expect it. He smirked and pointed to the familiar black convertible. I ran towards the car and just as I was about to open the door to the driver's seat, Ikuto pulled me back and sat down.

"Sorry kiddo this one's mine."

"Whatever, just drive. Fast!"

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove into the street. I looked at the time: 3:05 p.m.

"Dammit! I'm late! You drive faster!"

"I can't…speeding ticket."

"ARE you serious? Get out NOW!"

"Wait this is-

"NOW!" I screamed.

When he didn't move, I took the steering the wheel and pulled the car to the curb. I then physically grabbed him by the arms and pulled him over, and he then just climbed around and got into the passengers seat while I switched to his. I then pressed my foot to the pedal and sped away.

"And every one says bossy women are the best type of women. Pssh as if," mumbled Ikuto under his breath harshly.

"I heard that."

"Good."

"Hey why'd you even come with me?" I asked.

"Slow down red light," he said.

I only looked back up at him confused, and I guess I must've crossed a red light because he just exploded.

"What the hell? You just crossed a fucking red light!"

_Haha he seems angry. That's a nice change he's always so emo…_

"Nice to see you're not so dead and emo now," I smiled.

"Whatever."

"So why'd you come with me?"

"Because I don't need you bitching about how you couldn't get a ride or how you missed some recital thingy at work."

"Could've lent me you car."

"And have you cross a hundred red lights? No thank you."

I snuck a quick peek at the time again, 3:15 p.m. _Damn its already been 10 minutes? _I pressed my foot harder on the pedal then took a sharp turn towards the school. In a matter of minutes I was parked at the school parking lot and I ran towards the MP room.

**Ami POV**

We finished our first performance and were just heading back into the dressing room to change our clothes for the next dance. I was just walking back when Saki and her posse stopped me.

"Didn't see your big sis now did I?"

"What does any of this have to do with you?" I shouted, my throat started to hurt and I could feel the hot sting of tears.

"What? It's payback sweetie. I am going to make you suffer in a form I can, and right now pressing those short tempered buttons of yours, that's like frosting on a cake for me."

I pushed right past her and headed into the dressing room. _Amu, just where are you?_

**Amu POV**

"Sorry. Excuse me. Sir, move your chair I'm trying to get through. Hey you, yes you, move it!" I barked as I tried to get to my reserved seat in the front.

"Definitely bossy."

"Shut up."

When I finally got to my seat I sat down and Ikuto sat besides. The minute we sat another performance had begun. Three girls walked on stage two of them I immediately recognized. Ami and her ex best friend Sarah. When Ami looked my way I gave her a wave and she smiled at me, her attention then turned towards Ikuto and her eyes widened in shock. I shrugged it off as the lights dimmed. All of a sudden the song Shots by LMFAO ft. Lil Jon started to pound in the background.

The lights flashed back on and the dancing began. A few minutes into the performance I turned to look at Ikuto and he looked…stressed?

"Didn't you say you had a sister?"

"Yes, I did and I do."

"Well I can't find her. In fact there's no one on the stage with pink hair."

At his comment I started to laugh loudly enough that one of the parents turned around and shushed me. I apologized and started to giggle.

"What?"

The lights suddenly turned back off and the curtain drew signaling the end of the recital. A woman came on stage.

"Thank you family and guardians for being here and watching your wonderful child perform. I hope to see you once again in the future."

"Come on!" I said pulling Ikuto up.

**Ami POV**

I walked towards main hall to meet Amu with a happy grin on my face. _Thank you. _That smile however was immediately wiped away when I saw Saki and Sarah.

"Hey Ami," smiled Sarah.

"Shut up!" snapped Saki. "Anyways, I saw your sister. She was _late_. _And_ had a _guy _with her. Double whammy."

_Who says whammy anymore? And you didn't have to remind me about him. I had already slightly winced when I saw him…before I recognized him._

"Shut it. At least they were mature unlike that little sister of yours who I saw was crying. Something about her older sister's Barbie doll," I smiled.

"Shut your- Hi Amu!" cheered Saki happily as if she was some sort of God.

"Hi. Are you Ami's friend?"

"Not eve-

"Of course we are!" exclaimed Saki interrupting me.

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you."

"Same here," said Saki walking away with Sarah.

**Amu POV**

"Who's that?" asked Ikuto referring to Ami.

"My little sister."

"Did she dye her hair?"

"No."

"Amu!" exclaimed Ami flinging herself into my arms.

"Hi kiddo! Loved your performance!"

"Really? Good!...Hi Ikuto."

I spun and immediately face Ikuto who had a frown on his face. _How do they know each other?_

"Amu, have you talked that much about me at home?" asked Ikuto.

"In your dreams. Ami how do you know Ikuto? I've never once said his name to you."

Ami looked at me like I was insane.

"You don't remember him?"

"From where? I've only known him for a month or so."

"What about you? Do you remember Amu?"

"No. Same as her, I've only known her a month."

"You guys really don't remember?"

"Not really."

"No."

"Why what's up kiddo?" I asked.

"Huh, nothing, never mind. Amu, are we going to go?"

"Yeah sure. Ikuto, do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks."

We walked to Ikuto's car. Ami sat in the back seat and when I came to sit with her she frowned and pointed to the front seat. I sighed and sat in the front next to Ikuto and he then sped off. As he drove I looked at the time 5:54 p.m. _That was…quick?_

We were soon at my house, and Ami quickly jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I too got out of the car but instead of running into the house I turned to face Ikuto.

"Thank you for today. For everything."

"No problem," said Ikuto turning around.

"Wait! I should repay you…um…how does lunch sound?"

"I could just make it."

"Deal, on tomorrow then at 3:00…my house."

"I'll be there."

With that I watched Ikuto speed off. _I could really use a bubble bath. _I thought absentmindedly as I headed back inside. I walked upstairs and saw Ami's room shut with the lights off. _It's not even late out yet. _I opened her door, and looked inside, she was sleeping.

"Ami, you okay?" I asked sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Go away."

Never in my life had Ami told me to go away. Never. Not once. Not knowing how to respond I got up and left the room.

**Ikuto POV**

Having nothing better to do I drove back to work. I walked inside and found myself going towards Kukai's office, which I hardly ever do.

"Where'd you go?" exclaimed Kukai once I had taken a seat on the uncomfortable couch.

"Drop off Amu."

"Mhm. Do you guys…um…have something?" asked Kukai with a crooked grin on his face.

"No way in hell!"

"Nice to finally see some color in your face man. You've gotten noisier too."

"Noisier?"

"Yeah, you talk more now. You always only used to say a couple words at a time." I just stared at him blankly. _Haven't I always been like this?_

"So you guys have nothing?" asked Kukai.

"No."

"I see," he said sounding a bit dejected.

I got up from the chair and turned to leave the room, but then faced Kukai again.

"She invited me to lunch…tomorrow," I said before leaving the office.

I walked back to the main office and just as I was about to pull out my card that signaled that I was working, I noticed that Amu's was still in the slot so I pulled hers out too and stuck them both in my wallet. _I wonder what we'll have for lunch…_

**The Next Day**

**Amu POV**

I tied my hair in a high ponytail leaving a couple chunks of my bangs out. I then quickly put on a pair of dark jeans, and a dark blue long sleeve.

"Ami! Hurry up!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the house.

"…"

I groaned. Ami had been giving me the silent treatment for quite some time now. I sighed, and grabbed a big black bag and my favorite pair of black sunglasses. I ran down the stairs of our house, and put on a pair of gray boots.

"Ami!" I shouted impatiently.

I didn't bother to listen for her reply, and instead looked at my watch 12:31 p.m. _Damn today was the worst day to sleep in. _Today is failing horribly. Not only did I sleep in but of all days it had to be the day I was expecting company and Ami certainly wasn't helping. When I finally heard her door open and a shuffle of footsteps I sent a silent prayer and walked…okay more like ran to the kitchen table and grabbed my keys. She walked down stairs taking her oh so gentle time. When I looked at her she looked like she had thrown her outfit together in less than 3 minutes.

Her golden almost brown hair was curled, and she had on a white long sleeve and matched it with a plaid red skirt with black leggings and boots. I groaned then stormed to the garage where my wonderfully white BMW was waiting for me. _Oh how I missed you, but I sure as hell wouldn't miss my freaking bill on its damage payment. Hell I shouldn't even be paying for it._

Ami got into the back seat which was unusual because she always craved to sit in the front, but I didn't give it much thought and backed out of the garage. I started to drive towards the supermarket and when I got to the parking lot I strangely had to look for a parking space. Then bliss hit me. I finally found a space – but so did some other lady. I quickly pressed my foot to the pedal and I'm guessing she did too. She was just about to park into the space when I cut her off and park receiving an angry park and some snickering from the back seat. Now if I hadn't been so rushed I would have never done such a horrible act, but today wasn't under normal circumstances so I ignored the lady and put her out of my mind.

I grabbed a car from the cart rack that was near my car and raced to the store.

**Ikuto POV**

Saturday, the day any sane person would take a day off and enjoy the weekends…not me. Nope…well kind of. I had been taking my day off to do some other things, but no work just had to call me. And what was I doing now, oh nothing special just negotiating another suicidal victim. I looked at the guy again and wondered why none of the other negotiators had bothered with this guy.

He was standing in front of his own house with a gun up to his head. He wasn't…slim either. Very chubby in fact, and I pitied his reasons for even doing this. He was young, so very young, I guessing he was near his teens. Reasons? The kids at school bullied him about his weight. Though this might've been easy to any other person, it wasn't to me. It was too deep, too personal. Anything I might've said at this point wouldn't work because he's heard it all from parents, family, close caring friends.

"Ikuto, what's the matter with you?" scolded Rima. She too was pissed for being called here on her day off. "Say something. Do something!" she hissed.

"I can't. It's not meaningful, if I said it to him now, considering his state and situation it would be a bundle of shallow lies."

"Well at least try. Who knows you could end up saving this boy's life."

"Fine, but I'm telling you it's not going to work. Are any other negotiators in right now?"

"Just you right now and two others who have their hands full on other cases."

"Damn I hate to do this, but keep Amu on speed dial."

"Got it."

I walked up to the boy.

"Hi there, how are you doing?"

The boy looked up, his face blank with emotion.

"I'm fine…sir."

"Call me Ikuto. What's your name?"

"Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi, you want to explain your situation to me?"

"…Could you just go…I don't want to talk about it."

"If that's what you want."

And for the first time I turned away from the victim and headed back to the scene.

"What happened?" asked Rima quickly.

"Call Amu, I can't do this," I said without another word.

**Amu POV**

"Baby its you…na na na," I said singing to the song that just popped up onto the radio.

I took out some chicken and started to marinate it when the phone suddenly called. I quickly washed my hands, and turned down the volume of the radio and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amu, we need you now," said Rima urgently.

Frowning, I took off my apron that had been put over the clothes I worn to the store and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Suicidal case, we need you to come."

"Aren't there any other negotiators in the station?"

"There were only two at the station but their schedules are filled up. So we called Ikuto but he can't handle it."

"Got it, I'm coming right now," I said running to get my keys.

"Ami! Watch the house, and turn down the stove! I need to go out for a case."

Not bothering for her to respond I ran to my car and raced to the sight.

**30 minutes later**

I jumped out of the car and ran to the sight. I saw a few people and a lot of police. The faster I ran; I could see Rima trying to calm down Ikuto who was pacing around. When I got closer, Ikuto turned his head and relief spread to his face.

"Thank God you're here. Please help!" he exclaimed.

"What's the case."

"There's this teenager and the kids have been making fun of his weight and-

"Is that his?" I asked cutting him short.

"Yeah."

I didn't need much more, and stalked towards the boy.

"Give me your gun please," I said without introducing myself or asking for his name.

He was clearly taken back by this but didn't do anything. _Stubborn is he? Fine then I'll be forceful. _I snatched the gun out of his hand, and just as he was about to protest I slapped him across the cheek.

"Amu!" shouted Ikuto.

"Shut up!" _This is so out of character…_

"Listen here…what's your name?"

"Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi, I am not like the others over there. To them you are just another victim; to me you are another kid throwing away their life."

"Why do you care?" he spat out bitterly. "You _are _like the others. You are so wrapped up in your own selfishness that when someone else is in trouble you think gentle coos and pats on the back will solve it all."

"Listen to me, I understand how you're feeling and-

"NO! No…no you don't understand it at all. There you are again trying to fix the surface when there's more, deeper."

"Listen to me!" I nearly shouted. "You don't need to do this! Family, friends…me. I want to help you like you were my own sibling. You should know your family loves you and your friends. They stand by you no matter what."

"…My friends left me a long time ago…" he muttered darkly.

"Then," I said holding his head with my hands. "They aren't your friends. But I am…I want to be. I had a hard life too, and people always tried to smooth the surface. For example a pizza, if your dough is messed up no matter how much sauce you spread over it, it won't taste as good. My parents were murdered, I had no support. So don't go thinking my life was perfect, I had troubles. I want to help you. Will you let me?"

He looked at me, and then I saw it in those vivid green eyes. He was a teenager, but not now. He was a crying child at heart. A single slid down his cheek and landed on his lap.

"You are different…thank you," he whispered.

I gave him a big bear hug then pulled him up off the ground and we walked to the awaiting crowd. His parents ran up to him and smothered him with hugs and kisses. Me too, I was smothered with 'Thank you' and 'Good job'.

"Amu!" squealed Rima walking over towards me. "You did great!" she said giving me a big fat hug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, here some water," she said handing me the water bottle.

"Thanks, I'm beat," I smiled.

I looked up and saw Ikuto walking over towards me.

"I owe you one," he said before walking away.

"What's with him?" I asked frowning.

"Ikuto? He's always been like that…but he was scared about actually talking with the boy. He did try to talk to him, but didn't push."

"I see."

"You want to head to a café?" asked Rima.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Date with Ikuto?" smiled Rima cheekily.

"How'd you know?"

"Word travels."

I got up and started to walk to my car when I turned around and smiled.

"Not a date. I just owe him."

"Suuuuure, now go have some fun."

"Whatever."

The minute I was home, I started cooking like I would die in the next hour. Around 2:34 p.m. the doorbell rang and was nearly mortified thinking it was Ikuto, turns out it was Mikoto from next door asking if Ami would come over. After finishing the food was done. Okay well not finishing but preparing the majority of it, I started to 'clean' the house very quickly.

Looking at the time again there was only 10 minutes left before he came, I ran upstairs to get dressed. I walked back down in denim jeans and a cute tee shirt. Just as I started to take the food back out and prepare the table the doorbell rang.

I walked to the door, opened it and then thought out a long line of curses. _This could possibly be the worst idea I've ever had._


	8. It's not you, it's me

It wasn't him it was me. Such a cheesy line right? But it was right. He hadn't done anything; he was just standing outside; his hands stuffed in the pocket of his denim jeans. Damn…I had nearly forgotten that Utau had told me what happens when you invite a guy over to your house. Invites…food…possibly stays the night. Bullshit. Can't a girl just invite a guy over to her house to say thanks by cooking him some food?

"Um…hi?" Ikuto said interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at him strangely at first and then remembered it must have been a while since I had opened the door.

"Sorry. Hi there," I said as cheerfully as I could manage and let him in.

He walked in and I closed the door behind me. _Damn right. That's exactly what I was going to do. He would eat, love my food, we would talk, and he would leave. Just like that no strings or messy business attached._

"Just sit here," I said pointing to the kitchen table as I walked over to the stove and turned it on. "It'll only take 15 minutes or so for the entire meal."

"Okay."

"Want anything to drink? Coke, wine, beer…?"

"Beer."

"Manly choice, coming right up."

I turned my head and looked from behind my shoulder to see he had cracked a small smile. I got the beer out of the fridge and I placed it on the wooden table and walked back to the stove. As I cooked the chicken tenders, I decided I might as well make some small talk.

"Thanks," he said before I even got to say anything.

"For what? The beer?"

"That too. Today I mean."

"No problem. It was the least I could do even though I am a new and still inexperienced unlike you."

"Kissing up? Not working," he chuckled.

"Oh darn I thought it would work out so well," I said sarcastically. "At least I made you laugh. You don't do that very much."

"Well I try to keep it to a minimum."

"And how's that working for you?"

"Just fine."

"I see," I said tossing the vegetables in a showy chef manner. "Tell me about yourself. You know a lot about me. My house. Well I bought this when I got out of college and got a job as model part time."

"Model?"

"Strange huh? One of my many friends became a photographer and wanted me to be their model for the summer magazine issues."

"Interesting."

"Sure is. You know about my little sister Ami too. Not sure how she knows you, but I'll squeeze that out of her once she starts talking to me again."

"Starts?"

"She's mad at me for some reason. Not sure why yet."

"I see."

"Mhm. Didn't always live here you know. I used to live in a big city. Tall buildings, lots of people, big fashion."

"What happened?"

"10 years back a tragic accident happened to my- Oh gosh…sorry I went…I um…I…Food's ready!" I exclaimed, color flushing to my cheeks.

I quickly slapped down the placemats and plates and any utensil and cups needed. I brought over the food and plated it.

**Ikuto POV**

I didn't bother to get up and help her; instead I watched her frantically move across the kitchen. _She sure is different. As far as I could see, she doesn't trust people. Not even Rima…and they seem to have gotten together like two peas in a pod. Me driving her anytime… never did suit her. Except for when she was so rushed to get to her little sister's recital. But if she wasn't rushed, I'm positive she would've refused. Now this tragic accident. What was it that got her so riled up and fussy?_

"S-sorry about that," she said sliding into the seat right across from mine.

"No problem."

And then I saw it, she was trying to recollect herself again. Fixing her hair, or looking at the food or the kitchen.

"I went on and on about myself. Your turn," she smiled.

_Recollecting oneself…she seems to be doing to good job at it. Does she do it often? Is this a common routine for herself?_

"I've been a negotiator since I was 17. Been one for 10 years-

"You're 27?" she exclaimed dropping her fork onto her plate. "I thought you were my age!"

"No, I'm 27. Turning 28 in a few months," I said trying to not chuckle. "Anyways, I'm an only child parents still together shockingly."

"Shockingly?"

"They fight over nothing. And not those petty fights either. The ones that leave them ignoring the other one's presence for day, weeks…months sometimes."

"And they still love each other."

"Heck yes. Dad's a mush for her, and mom's got a heart as big as the world for him."

"That's nice."

"Mhm. Mmmm! This is good!"

"What that? Thanks I guess though it is simple."

"Simple or not, I love it. You should give me the recipe."

"I know your species. You don't cook. Your meals consist of frozen pizza, take-out leftovers, and mac and cheese."

"Amen to that. What's for dessert?"

"Tiramisu."

"I should kidnap you and force you to work at my house."

"Or you could peacefully enjoy your free meal."

"Yes ma'am."

**Amu POV**

The lunch went off wonderfully. We talked, we laughed, and we made jokes. Lots of them. When he left, I walked up to my room and closed the door and locked the door. _Locking my door…I haven't done that in a while. _I sat on my bed, and hugged a pillow.

_That is nice. To be able to see your parents' love for each other on a continuous base. To have them spoil you rotten with goodies and treats. To have them yell at you for not finishing your homework. _I felt the load of hot tears fill up my eyes, but only a single tear caressed my cheek. Sniffling, I got up off my bed and looked under it and grabbed it. A large creamy box with a golden lacing and ribbons. I took off the lid and stared at the pictures.

I lifted up an envelope with pictures of my mom and dad on their wedding day. Mom was wearing creamy colored wedding dress, her brown hair spilled over her shoulders. And dad…dad was a wearing a handsome black suit. I took out another picture. In this one, dad had slung mom over his shoulder and it looked like she was pounding on his back. Sighing, I put the envelope back in the box, and pushed the box back underneath the bed. No more…I couldn't take more than 1 or 2 pictures of my past at a time.

I didn't move. I just sat there in the middle of the floor near my bed – thinking. Only when the doorbell rang, was I interrupted with my thoughts and was racing down the stairs. I opened the door and saw Ami standing there covered with mud and her golden brown hair had streaks of dirt in it. I shot her a questioning look.

"Tug-of-war. I won," she smiled slyly.

"Go on up and take a bath. You reek."

**Ikuto POV**

I drove the black BMW all the way back home. I was exhausted and full and that always equals to sleep. But even as I drove back I couldn't help but wonder about her past. It must've been painful by the way she stopped herself midway. But not only that, but that look on her face. She had lost that confidence and cool manner she had in the beginning. Yes, when she spoke of that accident…her face turned fragile, but her voice seemed bitter. Why would you seem bitter about an accident?

I sighed as I drove up to my house, and parked the car. Strange enough I didn't head upstairs to my bed, no instead I made a detour to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and sat at the kitchen table and thought about her past._ Just what happened to her?_

**The Next Day**

**Amu POV**

"Curiosity killed the cat," announced Rima throwing down the latest Vogue magazine. "No, that's too past tensed. How about: Because of his curiosity, the cat is going to die!"

"What happened?" I asked filing some of my papers.

"I'm going to kill him!" she fumed.

"That's illegal in most places."

"So what? He had no right to interrogate him!"

"Could you tell me what happened before _I _die of curiosity?"

"Sorry," smiled Rima sheepishly. "Anyways, Nagi invited me to dinner last night, and Kukai somehow got the scope of it all. He interrogated him."

"Oh, details please. And you can't help it with Kukai," I smiled.

"I know what you mean. And I'm not sure why but he came up to me last night and asked me to go to dinner. So Mr. Hotshot takes me to a fancy Italian restaurant and then – nothing. When I ask him why he took me out, he said that he had the money and I looked a little stressed."

"Oh wow, what'd you do?"

"I said next times you have money to just throw off go to a club and shove it down a hooker's bra and next time I feel I'm stressed I'll have someone give me a massage."

"Harsh," I smiled. "He was only trying to help."

"I don't need his help especially when his reasons are stupid and naïve."

"Rima?" I said smiling at her. "Could it be that you like Nagi?"

"Of course not," she said in a dismissive tone. "He's just a no good, naïve-

As she talked I saw Nagi's head poke in and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Rima," I hissed, but she ignored me.

"He's just a spoiled little rich kid who just flaunts off his money. I don't even know why he works, he's filthy rich. What? Does he want to show off? Is that why he took me to dinner yesterday at some high class restaurant and gave me a stupid reason as to why he took me? Well-

"Rima!" I hissed again.

"What's your problem? Anyways, I don't need his help. I've been perfectly fine for years without anyone helping me. And I certainly don't need him!"

Silence filled the room. Rima was staring at me triumphantly, but my eyes were on Nagi.

"What're you looking at?" asked Rima turning around.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked Nagi right in the eye.

"Is that all I am to you?" his voice cracked but it was full of bitterness and anger. "Just another rich kid wanting to flaunt off their money?"

"Nagi…you – that's not-

But he didn't listen and just opened the door again.

"Nagi wait!" exclaimed Rima.

He stared at her, his eyes ice cold.

"Funny isn't it? We were both thinking of each other. I already know what you thought, but I on the other hand had planned to take you out again. Not sure why though. Just had this feeling I should."

"Nagi."

"I'm pathetic, I know. Don't make that face Rima," he said putting his forehead against hers. "You look prettier with a smile. Bye," he said turning out of the office.

Rima just stood there. Not moving at all.

"Rima," I said getting out of my seat.

"Damn it!" she shouted pounding her fist against the wall.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" she shouted, repeatedly pounding her fist on the wall until there were little red marks staining it.

I quickly ran across the room and pulled Rima back, embracing her into a hug. For a moment she struggled, then her body went limp and she started to quietly sob. I pulled her into a chair and forced her to sit down while I went in the back to get some ice and bandages.

"I-I hurt him so bad," she sniffled as I bandaged her knuckles.

"Oh Rima, why'd you say it? Why couldn't you have told him how you really felt?"

"How I feel? I don't feel anything for him," she said, her defenses shooting up.

"You're lying to yourself again. Why won't you accept it?" I asked softly.

It was a silent for a few moments, but I was okay with it because I knew she was realizing.

"He deserves better than me," she finally said. "I'm not rich like him, and I'm not even close to nice. When people befriend him because of his looks at first, they become closer because of his nice attitude. When someone befriends me because of my looks first, they run away because I'm selfish and bitter. It's always like that. Every one of my boyfriends…but not Nagi. He stayed with me and helped me through every one of my problems step by step. Oh Amu, I've made a horrible mistake!"

"Yes, you did. But it wasn't a selfish reason…you felt that if you did this you would save him the heartbreak even if you didn't know he was in the room. But you gave him a heartbreak, and you made yourself suffer. I'm going to help you Rima, because you're my friend, almost sister," I smiled.

"You're my sister too," she smiled.

_All I need to do now is find the person I really don't want to see…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I love love love them! Haha about the last three pages, I wasn't even planning to make it a Rima/Nagi thing at all. It was just going to be Rima talking about her date and that was about it. I don't know…I think I like it better with the fight in it. I don't know. Tell me if you liked it.**

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Neko-Meme**


	9. Battle Plan

I threw off my suit the minute I got into my house and loosened my tie. _Whoever the hell invented this, I swear I'll kill them. _I pulled at the tucked in shirt and opened the cuffs of the sleeves then sighed in relief. I walked to the fridge and just as I pulled out a coke someone rang the doorbell.

"I swear…you leave for a few days and the minute you come back you're hounded up," I mumbled bitterly.

I flung the door open to see Amu standing there, hands on her hips and foot was tapping rhythmically.

"Where have you been?" she exclaimed barging into the house.

_And I said she was upset. Hell with that. _I grudgingly followed her into the house where she made herself at home at the kitchen table.

"Want anything?" I asked…sarcasm dripping from my voice as I took a seat right in front of her and sipped my coke.

"No, thank you. Where were you these past days?"

"On a business trip, anything else?"

"Come with me. You have to go back to work!" she exclaimed pulling me from the table.

"Woah, woah. Hold it."

I pulled my hand out of hers, and she turned around with an angry and confused expression.

"I just came back today from a trip. It wasn't even slightly fun. I come back; you barge into my house and pull me out of my house before I even got settled to go to work? No thank you."

"But you have to come!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not. Now leave, so I can drink my coke in peace," I sighed.

"But Rima and Nagi got into a fight!"

"So what? They get into fights almost every other. Sometimes on a regular basis."

"You're not going to help?"

"Nope."

"Fine…then I'm leaving!"

"Bye."

"Jerk," she snapped as she picked up her bag.

"Don't I know it."

When the door slammed shut, I sighed in relief and walked over towards the couch where I plopped down and turned on the TV. _Damn woman. Always wanting to help other people. _Even though my favorite football team was on, it didn't seem to catch my interest. No, her past had caught my interest instead. I was just about to get my laptop when my phone rang.

For a moment I thought about disconnecting it, but instead I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, meet me at the park."

"Wait? What? Nagi, is that you?"

"Yes. Come to the park."

The phone disconnected and I was just left there the phone in one hand the coke in the other.

"Damn. Fucking people won't leave me alone."

I snatched the keys from the counter and stormed to my car where I mumbled millions of curses.

**Amu POV**

_I couldn't believe that pig. I mean you only asked him to help his friends. _I pulled into the driveway of my house and slammed the door shut. I stormed to the door and flung the door open and then slammed it shut.

I saw Ami run down the stairs and stop midway on the step.

"What's got you so angry?"

"Ikuto…remember him?"

At this Ami seemed to be excited and so she rushed down and sat at the bottom step.

"So what happened?"

I eyed her carefully, but then sighed seeing that she wasn't catching on.

"My friends broke up and so I asked him to help out and he said no."

Before: Ami's mood: excited

After: Ami's mood: complete disappointment.

"That's it? You didn't find out anything?"

"What am I supposed to find out besides the fact that he's an inconsiderate jerk?"

"Nothing…never mind," she said heading back up the stairs.

Sighing, I walked back to the kitchen and sat down on the couch. I was just about to grab my laptop when my cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"It's Rima! Amu, meet me at the park immediately!"

"Why?"

"It's important!"

"Okay, I'm coming."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse…again.

"Ami, take care of the house while I'm gone."

"Whatever."

I rushed out of the door and went back into my car. I pulled out of my driveway and started to go the park.

**Ikuto POV**

I slammed my door shut causing some of the nearby pigeons to fly away and nearly flinging the door off its hinges. Mumbling a few lines of curses, I started to look for Nagi, who I immediately spotted on top of the jungle gym. I walked over towards him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh hey Ikuto. Come up here and sit."

Shrugging I took to steps to the top. Note: It took me two steps. It's taking a nearby little kid a long time. I got back down again.

"Hey, kid. You want to get to the top?"

He nodded his head at a rapid pace.

"Hold onto my back kiddo."

He did as I told him and got on my back. Now taking smaller steps, I climbed the jungle gym…with a kid on my back and wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. When I was finally (quickly) at the top, the boy was now beaming at me.

"Thanks mister."

"Mhm."

At this, he climbed back down and ran to his small group of friends where he probably boasted about the current events. Smirking, I sat down next to Nagi who was also giving me a smile.

"'Thanks mister'," mimicked Nagi.

"Shut up. Okay what's the deal here?"

His eyes went dark and the corners of his mouth bent down a bit.

"It's Rima."

"What about Rima? I already know you two got into one of your usual fights. Amu told me."

"I'm giving up on her."

"What happened?"

And so Nagi explained the dinner they went to. Then the next day he overheard Rima telling Amu that he was just some spoiled rich kid…ect.

"I see. You still have feelings for her?"

"I don't know anymore."

"That was a yes or no question."

"…I really don't know Ikuto. I really don't know anymore."

**Amu POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the park and something black immediately caught my eye. It was a black convertible. _Is he here? No…of course no. Silly Amu. Everyone has a black convertible. Heck, you have a white one. _The minute I got out of my car, I saw Rima run up towards me out of nowhere.

"Amu…they're…here!" panted Rima.

"Who's here?"

"Come…with…me," she said grabbing my arm.

She pushed through a bunch of kids and then made me sit on a bench.

"Look at the top of the jungle gym! They're there!"

I craned my neck sideways and then saw both Ikuto and Nagi on top of the jungle gym chatting with each other…pleasantly! I got up and was just about to walk over there when Rima grabbed my hand.

"No! You can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because…he's angry with me…he doesn't want to see me."

"Oh please Rima. You will never make it better by just sitting around and hoping he'll forgive you one day. Now suck it up and follow me."

I started to make my way towards the two men…Rima slowly following behind me. Ironic how I was the youngest of the group but I had the boldest personality. I now stood in front of them, Rima standing behind me. Their eyes wide with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ikuto his voice cool.

Did I say 'their eyes'? Sorry I mean Nagi's eyes…Ikuto here apparently has no emotion.

"Nothing," I said trying to match the coolness of my voice to his. "Just taking a walk when we spotted you guys and thought we'd go out to lunch."

I said that…then flashed my killer smile.

"What do you say boys? Want to accompany two hungry gals to lunch?" I asked again.

"Sure thing girlies. Let's go," said Ikuto jumping off the play equipment.

**Few Minutes Later**

"I say we go to a-

"Go to Marianne's," finished Ikuto.

"Hey! I wanted to say café!"

"Amu…I agree with Ikuto. Let's go to Marianne's," agreed Rima.

"Me too," said Nagi.

"Whatever," I said storming ahead.

Ikuto breezed right over towards me.

"Sorry Princess. You may have started the game but I'm dominating it."

"Don't flatter yourself," I sneered. "Don't pre-judge me before you know my intentions, pretty-boy."

We walked into the diner and I looked around in awe. It was nothing like I was expecting. It looked so…American. White and black checkered marble floor with pin red cushions for seats and rectangular tables. There was an old fashioned juke box in the corner near the glass door that lit up. On the counter was a jar that had a sign visibly taped on to it that said 'TIPS' in big bold letters.

We took a seat at one of the tables. And I had purposely done this too…Rima next to me but across her was Nagi…unfortunately that left Ikuto across from me but if this helped Rima in the long run it was worth it. Soon a woman skated over towards us in a brown dress with a white apron but on her feet were hot pink skates with electric blue wheels. Her blonde hair was left open.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"4 hamburgers with everything in them-

"I don't want cheese," I interjected.

"Okay so 3 3hamburgers with-

"Now that I think about it, no pickles either."

I shot Ikuto a quick smirk.

"3 hamburgers with everything and 1 with no cheese or pickles, 3 onion rings, 3 fries and 4 sodas."

"Would that be all?"

"Oooh! I'd like some chocolate cake!" I announced.

"Okay, it'll be ready in about 8 minutes."

Rima was now snickering and Nagi was trying hard to laugh. Ikuto's brows were furrowed beneath his forehead. I shot him a dirty smile.

"Just can't make up your mind can you?" asked Ikuto.

"Of course I can. It was part of my plan…see now they're laughing."

Rima and Nagi suddenly looked up and looked at each other then stopped laughing.

"Well that plan failed a little too quickly didn't it?"

"Depends on how you look at it doesn't it?"

"Amu…settle down!" hissed Rima.

"You too!" hissed Nagi.

"Here's your food!" exclaimed the cheery waitress who was completely unaware of the heated argument.

"Thanks," I smiled kicking Ikuto from under the table.

"Yeah…thanks," gritted Ikuto with clenched teeth.

We picked up our food and began to eat without another word. In the meantime I started thinking about ways to get Rima and Nagi together. Once we were finished we threw the garbage away, left a tip, and stood outside.

"I say we go explore some. Kind of early to go home right now," I said.

"Yeah!" cheered Rima.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Ikuto.

"Of course we do…let's go to an arcade! I've never been to one before!"

Rima, Nagi, and Ikuto exchanged glances but it was Ikuto who spoke up.

"You've never been to arcade? What kind of stupid childhood did you have?"

I fell silent and struggled for the loss of words. But not again…he wasn't going to question my childhood again.

"Let's just say it was complicated," I shrugged walking towards my car.

"Rima go with Nagi…Ikuto and I will go with my car."

"Are you sure Amu?"

"Of course I am. Now go!"

I got into the driver's seat of my car while Ikuto sat in the passenger's seat. It's not like we were going to talk or anything. Once Rima and Nagi sped off, I followed them. But I was careful to go slow enough to give them some space. I put on my sunglasses and turned on the radio and the song 'Please Don't Go' by Mike Posner started on and I started to hum along.

I turned onto the highway and started to head towards the mall we went to a while ago when they were trying to welcome me. But as I turned the wheel to the next lane…the next thing that happened made me wish I had never suggested this drive. The car started to drive slower and slower no matter how hard I pressed the gas pedal and before soon the car stopped. I kicked the gas pedal a couple times and when the car didn't move I took a little peek at the top screen and noticed that the car was out of gas.

"Please tell that what I think just happened didn't happen?" asked Ikuto.

"…Yes…" I said offering a smile.

"What happened?"

"We're out of um…gas."

"OUT OF GAS?"

Ikuto flung the door open and stormed to my side of the car where he also forcefully opened the door and pulled me out. Now that I was standing on the side of the road, he stuck his head in the doorway and checked the top screen and saw the gas icon flashing red. He came back out and clenched his fists.

"Call someone," he said finally.

"Sure thing."

I pulled out my cell phone and just as I was about to dial the number my phone made a –ding ding- sound and the screen went dark.

"What was that?"

"My phone went out of battery."

"Course it did," mumbled Ikuto bitterly. "Let's push the car."

"What about your cell phone?"

"It's in _my _car!"

"Gosh, no need to get fussy."

I started to get into the driver's seat when Ikuto grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"You're pushing princess."

"It's my car!"

"But you did this!"

"You know what? I'll prove it to you and your macho attitude that I can push this car!"

"Careful not to break your Guuchi sunglasses!" I heard him call out.

I smirked but I was not going to let him get the better of me. I pushed the sleeves of my shirt up and took a deep breath…and started to push. And to my surprise and most likely Ikuto the car actually started to move and I smiled in triumph. I was pushing! I was actually pushing a 700 pound car by myself…well with the help of Ikuto but who needs him anyways.

After a long time of pushing my arms started to give in a bit and I could I was pushing a bit slower. I'm sure Ikuto had noticed too because he called out to me.

"Hey? You want me to push now? You've already pushed 1 entire mile!"

"Nah…I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am."

_Of course I'm not! _Sighing, I continued pushing the car. As I pushed a car came up from behind, honked at us, turned their car to the left, ran into a mud puddle and splashed me with mud. I was drenched in wet mud and I heard Ikuto slam his fist on the hunk a several times and shout out some curses.

"Stop moving the car Amu!"

"But-

"STOP!"

I stopped pushing, and he walked towards me and took one good look at me. I knew what he was looking at. Mud covered my pink hair, my clothes…everywhere. I looked like someone out of a zombie movie minus all the scariness.

"Don't rub it in," I mumbled bitterly.

But instead of rubbing it in, he started to take off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I stared at him dumbfounded but he just shrugged it off.

"Rima's going to bite at me if she sees you like that anyway. Saving myself the hassle…go sit at the driver's seat. I'll push the rest of the way…princess."

"Whatever pretty-boy," I smirked. "Thanks."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey there everyone! Sorry for the really late update…I'll make it up to you with two extra chapters! How's that? Anyways, this chapter has a lot of dialogue! A LOT! Or so I think so.

Hmm…I've currently been into a new story…not dishing out any details right now. But I certainly have an interest in this idea. Oh…this may sound childish but I've also taken an interest in writing a story about Courtney and Duncan from Total Drama Island. I've never done anything but Anime…specifically Amuto. I don't really write about any other couples unless I've taken an interest…and I did just today(ish). Feel really bad for Courtney despite what people have said. Guess I'm going to write about it.

Anyways:

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko-Meme**


	10. The Tears We Cry Together

The car was silent and the radio was on low. _I kind of with Amu was with me. _I snuck a quick peek at Nagi who was 100% devoted to the road. I sighed.

"Nagi…listen-

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said in the office."

"The fact is Rima…I'm sort of tired with this. You…us fighting, apologizing the next time. I just think it won't work out between us."

"You think it won't work? That's usually my line! I'm supposed to be the one who questions everything! And you're the one who's always optimistic about everything. What happened to that Nagi?"

"Rima-

"No! Don't 'Rima' me. I had every right to say what I did. Sure I apologize, but I also agree. You know my background better than anyone, so when you all of a sudden decide to do something fancy, I can't help but think-

The car suddenly stopped and Nagi leaned in. I felt it. His lips on mine…they were warm and soft. The kiss was gentle and I couldn't help but melt into his arms when I had tried so hard to prevent this from happening. I was trying not to give in.

Our kiss was rudely but thankfully interrupted when a car from behind us honked loudly. I fell back into my seat laughing while Nagi honked back and began to drive again.

"Was that your way of telling me to shut up or that you're sorry?" I asked.

"Both. But I forgot something."

"What?"

He swerved the car to the side of the road and leaned in for another kiss. He pulled back quickly and stared at me with those deep purple eyes and smiled cheekily.

"I'm in love with you."

"I like you too."

"Good enough," sighed Nagi.

**Amu POV**

The mud was starting to dry on me and it was starting to itch. Meanwhile Ikuto was in the back pushing the car, grumbling! Seriously he was mumbling little things under his mouth thinking I couldn't hear him. True maybe it was hard to hear since we were on a highway and cars would rush by, but I could faintly hear him. And I saw his mouth moving from the rearview mirror. Ugh, this day sucks. It sucks especially when I have to be stuck with Ikuto. So annoying.

While he pushed I started looking around the car for something…anything to use to call someone. I checked my bag. Nothing. I checked the seats. Nothing. I sighed and pressed the brakes on the car and shouted for Ikuto to stop.

"What now?"

"I'm going to ask someone for their phone!"

"I really don't think that's a go-

But I didn't listen because I was already out of the car signaling for someone to stop their car.

"Hey you. Don't expect me to help you if some stranger comes up and kidnaps you."

"Oh please. Don't be such a worry wart," I said shrugging.

I turned around and started cleaning the mud out of my hair and zipped up Ikuto's jacked to cover up the mud. I ran back to my car and grabbed a water bottle and started to wash my face. Ikuto groaned and I rolled my eyes but ignored him and walked back to the side of the road. I put my thumb out and patiently waited for a car to pull over.

To my excitement, it hadn't even been 3 minutes when a big red Dodge pulled over. The window rolled down and the music almost made me deaf. Inside were two…maybe 3 boys. The looked like college kids.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out on the side of the road?" asked the driver.

He took a quick look and immediately spotted Ikuto.

"You're boyfriend giving you trouble?"

"Huh? Him? Oh no, no. He's not my boyfriend, we're co-workers. My car broke down and I need to borrow a cell phone."

"Well why don't you hop in and we can lend you our phone."

"I can't leave my…him behind."

"Sure you can. He's a grown man, he can handle himself."

"Listen," I said feeling a bit annoyed. "I just need to borrow a cell phone. Surely you understand that."

"Don't you want to join us?" argued the boy sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Not really."

"Fine, whatever!" exclaimed the driver who pulled back onto the road, honked, and then sped off.

"Assholes," I mumbled bitterly.

I held out my thumb again and just watched the car speed by. _Ikuto wasn't my friend, so how come I didn't just leave him here? I could've gone along with those boys, maybe even hit a nice café or something. Could've called Rima to pick me up then come back and pick up Ikuto. My past…maybe that's why. Sticking together was the thing I had to do back then. Ami, the rest of us, and I…I was the one who kept everyone together no matter what happened._

I looked up and saw that a small navy Camry had pulled over and was already lowering its window. There was a petite old lady sitting inside.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, do you need anything?"

"Yes please, could I borrow your phone? Mine is out of battery and my car is broken."

"Here dearie," she said handing me her phone.

I took the phone out of her hand and began to call Rima.

"Amu, where are you?"

"Still on the highway; my car ran out of gas. Could you come pick us up?"

"Sure thing, we'll be right there."

"Thanks so much Rima. Bye."

I hung up the phone and gave it back to the lady.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome sweetie."

With that the lady turned her car back on and started to drive back on the road. I turned around and walked towards Ikuto who was leaning on the car.

"Got the call. Rima's coming to pick us up."

"Okay."

Sighing, I looked forward and immediately noticed a small patch of flowers off the highway. Grinning, I started to head down towards the flower patch. The colors were shining brightly.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" shouted Ikuto annoyed.

"There's something really pretty over there!"

I heard him sigh loudly, but I didn't hear him get up. Shrugging I ran up to the patch and stared in awe. Although it was small, colors from red to purple and everything beyond those colors occupied the flowers' petals. A few blue butterflies fluttered around the flowers.

I picked up a pink and purple daisy and brought it to my nose. It smelled wonderful.

**Ikuto POV**

_Just what was she doing? Was she crazy or what? We were about to be 'rescued' by Nagi and Rima and she just heads down to whatever she needs to look at. God knows what's down there. If it's a snake, and she falls down crying, I'm so going to laugh._

I took another look at her. Freaking kid smelling flowers that'll die in a couple weeks due to the winter. But she seemed so peaceful compared to minutes…hours…days…weeks ago. Sighing, I looked through my pockets for a cigarette. I had never been addicted to them and they tasted like shit, but they relieved stress. So it was fine.

I took out a lighter and lit the end of the cigarette and took one long drag from the stick. When I looked up again, Amu was gone. No, instead she was standing right in front of me with a frown on her face.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't. I just do it when I'm stressed. Plus it makes me look cool."

At the last comment she opened her mouth in shock and I started to laugh.

"Eeew it stinks!" she shouted backing away. "You're going to kill my bouquets!"

I took a look at her hand and saw she had several colorful bouquets tied together with different flowers or cattails.

"Anyways, you shouldn't smoke."

"Aww, is princess worried about me?"

"No, and quit calling me princess. I've just seen too many people die of lung cancer because they were stupid and chose to smoke."

I saw it again. That sad look in her eyes when she spoke about something past tense. People in the past. Events in the past. She always looked helpless and scared.

"Whatever," I said crushing the cigarette out. "Who're the flowers for?"

"Friends…my really good friends."

She didn't look at me this time. No, this time she looked down at the flowers, her eyes once again sad. If I didn't know her and I can safely say I don't, and I was forced to describe her in one word, I would choose mysterious. Yeah, mysterious. A person who is surrounded by untold secrets and sorrow.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a honk of a car. I turned around and saw my black BMW pulled over near Amu's car. Inside Nagi and Rima were smiling. _Guess they made up. _Amu leaped up and ran over towards Rima and pulled her away and started to chat madly. I on the other hand walked over to my car and Nagi.

"How'd it go?" I asked, walking over towards the trunk and pulling out the pump and hose.

"Nice."

"Is that all I'm going to find out?"

I watched Nagi glance in Amu and Rima's direction and smile.

"Hey, based on the way those two are talking, I'm sure Amu will spill the details to you in a few moments," said Nagi smiling cheekily.

I was about to shrug it off, when I realized what he meant. I stopped in my tracks and faced Nagi.

"I know what you're thinking, and I can assure you that there is nothing between Amu and I. Not only is she 7 years younger-

"So what, you've dated girls who were older and younger than you. Way younger."

"Doesn't matter. I have no feelings towards her at all besides that of a colleague."

I connected the pump to my gas tank and Amu's gas tank and started to fill hers up a bit.

"She's something different though, isn't she?" said Nagi after a while.

"Who? Rima?"

"No, Amu."

"She's a mystery, and I don't like mysterious women. They're too complicated to bother with. Sure finding out they're problem is entertaining but that's as far as it goes. That's why I either take 1-night women or date the simple ones."

"You say that, but your actions speak otherwise."

"Actions?"

"She's wearing your jacket Ikuto. And you may or may not have had any intentions. But just in case…you shouldn't lead her on. She's still innocent at this – Rima told me."

"I'm not goi-

"ACHOO!" sneezed Amu.

"Amu, do you have allergies, you've been sneezing non-stop."

"No."

"Hmm…ooh maybe it's that one thing that like if you sneeze someone's talking about you."

At that they stopped still and shot dirty looks at us. I just shrugged and resumed the gas pumping, while Nagi chuckled nervously.

**Later**

"The cars are ready," I said finally.

"Thank God!" groaned Rima rushing towards Amu's car. "You driving Amu?"

"Um…sure."

Nagi got into my car and Rima in Amu's, while I put the tools away. I closed the trunk shut, and as I was about to get inside of my car Amu met me halfway.

"Here's your jacket back. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Listen…I don't know how to say this but…you…me…us…-

"Hmm? Wait, us? There's an us? Rima asked about 'us' but I told her there's nothing."

"Thank God you're a blunt person. Haha, I didn't know…Nagi said I was leading you on or something."

"Nu-uh. As far as I'm concerned I'm not ready for a relationship and your just my colleague."

"Exactly."

"Good. Thanks by the way."

"No problem."

She gave me a quick smile then turned around and rushed towards her car. I did the same and we drove back to the park where Nagi and Rima's car was parked.

**Amu's POV**

Once we got to the park, I got of my car and gave a quick good bye to everyone before rushing back into my car. While I drove, I took a quick peek at the little bouquets I made then smiled softly and sped back home.

Once home, I rushed into my room and took out a black dress and matched it with a pair of knee high black heeled boots. I brushed my hair, put a black flowered bow in it and walked into Ami's room. I smiled when I saw she was already ready to go. Black jeans and a black t-shirt with those sleeves you had to pull up. She had a black headband on with a pink flower on the side. She smiled at me, and we headed downstairs without a word.

We got into my car and she held onto the bouquets as I drove to Kyoto.

**2 hours later**

"Are we there yet?" asked Ami after a while of silence.

"Almost. We'er in Kyoto, I just need to turn this corner," I said turning the wheel of the car. "Ami look…that was our house before."

Ami quickly pressed her face against the window and just kept silent for a moment as I passed by the house.

"Can we go inside?" she asked finally.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure if you remember that officer from back then, but if we find him, he may let us."

"Of course I remember, I saw him a couple days ago with you," mumbled Ami.

"What'd you say?"

"I said 'Oh'," she lied quickly.

"Mhm. We're here."

I turned into the parking lot and parked the car. We were the only people here. Ami got out of the car and handed me the bouquets. I took the key out of my purse and put it in the hole of the gate and turned it. After I had opened the gate, Ami and I walked across the vast green grass and looked around the place for a little while. And then I spotted the three stones sticking out of the grass near the end of the gate all the way across from our current location.

I laid down one bouquet on each of the three gravestones and kneeled down in the middle of the three of them.

"Hey Nina, Hikaru, and Renji, today's the anniversary of our first meeting as a new family. How are you," I asked feeling the tears roll down my eyes. "I still miss you guys. I brought Ami too…remember that little baby who threw up on you when you came to feed her Renji? She doesn't exactly remember you guys, but I've told her all about you guys."

I had the tears now. Hot tears rolled down my cheek and gathered at my chin before falling onto the grass.

"…H-he's behind bars for life now. I made sure of it," I said after a while of silence.

My mind flashed back to the day when everyone left us. The day everyone who we really cared about were gone.

**Flash back**

"_Why do I have to hold Ami?" whined an older male._

"_Shut it Hikaru," snapped Nina._

_Renji and I laughed and Hikaru shot us a deathly glare…we continued to laugh. I ran up to Nina and tugged on her arm._

"_Where are we sleeping this time?"_

"_As usual, an ally way. We were only lucky enough to sleep in the basement of an older lady's house because she was…well nice to put it simply. We won't have that same luck this time."_

_I stopped still and looked at my 'new' family. Ami my birth sister was 1 years old. Not much to say about her. Ami and I find Nina and Hikaru first. They were both 19 and were going out. Nina had platinum blonde hair with baby blue eyes while Hikaru had chocolate brown hair with sea green eyes. After that we found Renji. He was 13. The clown of the group. He had black hair with natural green highlights. Yes natural. _

"_You coming Amu?" asked Hikaru noticing that I hadn't been walking with them._

"_Yeah, I'm coming!"_

_And I was the second to youngest compared to Ami. I was 10…actually I had just turned ten a couple days ago._

_We kept walking, passing by many passer bys and restaurants. Nina was always strict about this. She always made us keep our clothes looking brand new so we wouldn't look like we were homeless. _

"_I'm starving!" groaned Renji after a while._

"_Don't shout!" chastised Nina. "Look for an Italian restaurant," she whispered after a while._

"_Why Italian?" asked Renji._

"_Because they could have an ally way and they're food is delicious!" I said rolling my eyes._

"_Well how would I know. How do you know?"_

"_Because I have street smarts and a good taste in appetite."_

"_So what!"_

"_Shut it you two," said Hikaru looking around._

"_Hey I found one!" exclaimed Renji in no time. "See, I do have street smarts," he said flashing a smirk at me._

"_No, you have eyes. And if you used those eyes you would notice that you're about to bump into an old lady."_

_He turned around, and it was too late because he crashed into an older woman and stumbled back._

"_Sorry miss!" he fumbled, trying to help her up._

"_No need to panic sweet heart. I've still got some 'hip' left in me," she giggled._

_She got up and looked at us carefully and then to Nina and Hikaru…then Ami who was cradled in Hikaru's arms._

"_Are these your siblings?" she asked Nina and Hikaru._

"_Yes ma'am," replied Nina._

"_You're so young, yet you have a child."_

_Renji almost burst out laughing, so I had to cover his mouth despite my muffled laughter. I looked over towards Hikaru and Nina. Hikaru had looked away and Nina's face was bright pink._

"_Happy Holidays," she said before leaving._

"_A kid? She was one batty ol-_

"_Quiet! Look…" I whispered pointing to Hikaru and Nina._

_Hikaru was holding onto one of her hands, and Nina's other hand was on her stomach._

"_A baby," she said gently, a soft smile forming across her face. "That would be nice…us being a family, wouldn't it? Amu? Renji? No…I'd want an education first. That's more important to me than anything…well besides you Hikaru."_

"_How come you won't get an education then?" I asked._

"_If I did then what would happen to the three of you? Hikaru would come with me, but I would never leave you three. Never."_

_I smiled and walked over towards her and gave her a big hug. I wouldn't leave them ever. I wouldn't let anything take my family again._

"_Eeew, quit the gushy stuff and let's find some food," groaned Renji._

"_Emotionless pig," Nina and I said in unison and Ami who had just woken up stuck her tongue out at Renji._

"_Ouch, you've got it rough with the ladies don't you," chuckled Hikaru._

"_Whatever."_

_We walked over to the restaurant Renji had found and Nina was right it had an ally way…a narrow ally way. The plan was quite simple actually. Nina and Hikaru would walk in with Ami pretending that was their baby. Ami was actually quite well trained with this. Nina would sneakily put her down on the floor and Ami would start crawling about. Nina would then rush over towards the counter and create a riot about how her baby is missing. Now comes me and Renji's part. The cooks would rush out like they always do to help find the baby so they're customers would be 'relaxed'. As if. In the meantime, Renji and I would sneak in through the back door and grab a whole bunch of food. Nina would find Ami and the plan was executed perfectly._

…_LATER…_

"_My baby's gone!" shrieked Renji imitating Nina from a couple minutes ago._

"_Shut it little boy. At least it was believable and we got food."_

"_Speaking of food, what'd you two get us?" asked Hikaru._

"_Pasta, pizza, bread, salami, and cheese," said Renji. "And crap."_

"_Crap?" repeated Hikaru and Nina in unison._

"_It's not crap!" I exclaimed. "I brought chocolate cake, tiramisu, strawberries and milk. Along with a knife."_

"_Ooh how I've craved cake," smiled Nina. "Good job Amu."_

_We turned into an ally way and after Hikaru checked that it was safe, we put our things down and began to prepare dinner. As Nina and I prepared the food hastily, we heard a garbage can fall over. My breath quickened but my heart stopped. I suddenly felt someone grab me and push me into the corner and drop Ami into my arms._

"_Don't move," whispered Renji sitting beside me._

_Renji and I watched from the back to see what was happening, but the position was uncomfortable. Two garbage cans blocked my way, the way I could see was through the crack between them that was actually wide enough for me to see but narrow enough to cover me. Not only that but it stank, and something was crawling up my leg._

"_Who's there?" called out Nina, her voice shaky._

"_Just me," croaked out a male voice._

_My eyes widened and I clung onto Renji's hand._

"_Renji, I'm scared," I whispered._

"_Don't be…I'm right here and Nina and Hikaru are there too."_

_I nodded my head but I was still scared. Scared that whoever was there would do something bad. Or worse find us because of the loudness of my thumping heart._

"_What do you want?" asked Nina._

"_Nothing, just some shelter, food…a little bit of fun."_

"_Sorry buddy, you can have the first two but not the last. She has a boyfriend," interrupted Hikaru._

_Then I saw the gleam of metal shine due to the faded street lamp near Hikaru. He had the knife I had gotten for the cake tucked into his sleeve. For a while, we heard nothing but footsteps and Ami's quiet breathing and I thanked God she was asleep._

_When the footsteps finally stopped I looked up and saw a dirty old man standing in front of us. Well not actually dirty…or quite old but I could think that. He wasn't very tall…almost the same height as Nina who was about 5'4. He had a stubbly face, brown eyes, and a crooked nose. He wore a tattered green shirt and jeans that were worn out especially in the knee area._

"_Not for long," he said with a smirk._

_And then it happened. He pulled out a gun and shot Hikaru. Hikaru fell down, his green eyes lifeless and dull._

"_Hikaru!" screamed Nina, tears falling from her cheeks onto the cement._

"_Don't move!" shouted the man approaching her._

_My breath was ragged, and tears formed in my eyes. I watched the man grab Nina and pin her against the wall, his gun positioned at her neck. He…kissed her…but not like how Hikaru did it. When Hikaru did it, it was slow and gentle. Nina described it as tender love. When this man did it was fast and ravage. He then began to rub Nina's stomach and bring his hands higher and higher._

_I watched Nina struggle and she successfully managed to kick him in his manhood. He fell down and Nina began to look for a weapon. But he had gotten back up quickly and punched her in the face and then kicked her in the stomach before pinning her down the floor. He pulled something like a rope out of his pocket and tied her hands together and then another rope in which he tied her feet._

_I began to get up, fury pumping through out my blood but Renji pulled me down roughly and squeezed my arm._

_I thought about punching him, but instead looked back at Nina. The man pulled out a knife and I saw the panic spread across Nina's face. I couldn't do anything. Nothing I was useless…_

_The man ripped her shirt to pieces and threw it in the corner…and after that I couldn't see anymore because Renji grabbed my head and pushed it into his chest. I couldn't see but I certainly could hear Nina screaming for help and zippers open and the shuffle of clothes. And then…I heard sobbing. Despite Renji's efforts to keep my head in his chest I pulled away and looked up. _

_My eyes widened in shock…Nina was completely naked on the floor sobbing. Her tattered ripped up clothes in a messy pile near her. I then wished the man would go away…but he didn't. He raised his gun and shot Nina in the chest. Her moving body froze, her sobs vanished and everything went silent. _

_I looked over to Hikaru's lifeless body, and Nina's lifeless body. It brought tears to my eyes. Just hours ago…they had talked about starting a family together. Having a baby. Getting an education…and now that was taken away from them._

_I clung onto Renji tighter and cried quietly in his chest. He didn't pull me aside and laugh at me as he used to do. He didn't do anything like the normal Renji would. No, he held onto me and brushed my hair with the fingertips of his hand._

_When I turned back around, I saw that the man was eating our food and before soon he had finished more than half of it. I felt Renji change his position, but the worse was yet to come because his elbow accidentally slammed into the fence behind us. My breath hitched and my heart began to pump harder and harder. The footsteps that had frozen started to walk. They became louder and louder with each step. And suddenly they stopped again. I was scared to look. Scared to face death…but I did so anyway. And when I looked through the crack, I saw he was just a couple yards away from us._

_He raised his gun and aimed for the fence. It all went fast after this. He pulled the trigger, I flinched, it hit the garbage can…I heard a groan and after a while I felt the cool liquid on my arms and legs. Scared to look down, I looked back through the crack and saw that the man had started to walk away._

_I kept quiet and listened carefully for the walking away of his footsteps. And even when I couldn't hear them anymore, I waited an extra 5 minutes just in case. And when I was positively sure that he was gone, I leaped up and ran towards Nina and Hikaru. I took off my jacket and put it over Nina's bare body…and I began to mourn. _

_As I cried I heard the staggered footsteps, but really didn't pay attention to whose it was. I cried because I knew what the consequences of death were. I knew I would never see them again. I cried because I knew that I wouldn't be able to see Nina and Hikaru hold hands while we walked behind quietly again. _

_I brought my hands up to my face to cry and as I did I smelt something familiar. I had already been smelling it, but it wasn't as strong as it was when I brought my hands to my face. I pulled my hands away and brought them to the attention of the street light. Then it hit me. The smell of rusted iron…blood. I panicked for a moment looking all over for a bullet mark or a scrape…but I couldn't find any._

_I turned around and my eyes widened. There in the pale light of the street was Renji…with a bullet wound near his shoulder. _

"_Renji!" I screamed running towards him._

_His face was pale and I knew that it was his blood over me. It was my fault…? He shot me a weak smile._

"_I'll be fine. This is just a scrape."_

_He was trying to make me smile, but I was too worried. I was lost in the moment. Two of my friends were already dead…my family. And the other one was close. I got up and grabbed one of the shredded pieces of cloth from Nina's shirt and began to wrap Renji's wound._

"_I'll disinfect it later. Just help me carry Nina and Hikaru."_

_So we did. I tied Ami to my back with a blanket and I carried Nina, while Renji carried Hikaru. I was determined to pull them to a serene and beautiful place where the sunset would shine on it at just the right moment. _

_And then…I found it. A vast green grass. Just an open area with a few stones here and there._

"_Over there Renji. Let's put them near the exit."_

_I refused to let Renji touch the dirt fearing infection of his wound, so I dug deep wide holes and filled the bottoms with grass, leaves, moss, and flowers. Anything that would make a comfortable bed. It may have taken a couple hours of exhausting work, but in the end when they were finally buried, the sun rose marking dawn and shined on their grave._

_A few tears escaped my eyes and Renji hugged me._

_**Few Hours later**_

"_Ow, what the hell Amu? Are you trying to kill me?" barked Renji as I disinfected his wound with water and soap._

"_No, I'm trying to save you, now shut up."_

_The wound was still gruesome but it was better than before. The dried blood was gone and the stinging marked that it was being disinfected. I wrapped it up with the same cloth I had used to tie it in the first place except that I had cleaned it and it was now dry._

"_There."_

"_Thanks."_

_I balled up my knees and leaned my head on Renji's shoulder._

"_It all feels like a bad dream," I said after a while. "It feels like Nina and Hikaru are hiding somewhere really good together. Like that game of hide and seek we played weeks before."_

"_I guess."_

_I closed my eyes, just to rest them for a while but I managed to fall asleep, and sleep for a couple hours._

_**A Couple day Later**_

"_Are you sure this is supposed to look like this?" questioned Renji who had started to look pale for a couple days._

"_I'm not entirely sure."_

_He was right. It didn't look normal. All around the wound was yellow and greenish. On the inside of the wound…it was still fleshy but now it had deep black dots here and there._

"_Here, I'll wash it again."_

"_No! It hurts a lot, so don't do anything."_

"_Renji…"_

"_Don't 'Renji' me. It hurts like hell, and no one's touching anything."_

"_Fine."_

_I held onto Ami, because Renji refused to hold her in case he had an infection. He walked next to me…but with a distance because he was scared he'd pass it to me too. I had also noticed he would cough up every once in a while…and once…once I saw him cough up blood. I could tell he was scared because his eyes were wide when he came back._

_We were walking back to Nina and Hikaru's grave…I'm not sure why but Renji said we had to go back no matter what. Since yesterday, he had started to act strange. And not hugging me strange…but just strange. He didn't take things slow anymore…no had recently starting to rush things._

_The minute we reached the grave site, Renji began coughing and soon collapsed._

"_Renji!" I screamed running over towards him._

_I dragged him over towards a tree, where I broke off limbs of dried branches and began to start a small fire. I opened up our backpack and placed two thin sheets of cloth under him and one thick one over him. I worked quickly…but I wasn't sure why. He was still coughing…and there…I saw it again. He coughed up more blood._

_I laid Ami on the floor away from the both of us but close enough that I could see her and worked feverishly on the fire. And it was soon lit up._

_Renji's face was paler than before and there were purple bags under his eyes. Were they there before? His eyes were sort of bloodshot and red clearly meaning he had been crying. He held onto my hand._

"_Amu…remember a while ago when the four of us discussed death? You and Nina were scared of dying, Hikaru didn't know how to feel, and I said I wasn't scared because I was a man?" said Renji, his voice sickly and coarse. "I take it back…I am scared of dying."_

"_You won't die!" I said getting up and putting some more wood into the fire._

"_Haha, thanks for believing in that…but I know I'm going to die soon. Because my wound says so."_

_I was scared to see it, but I did so anyway. Unwrapping the cloth. The wound was disgusting. It was purple and green and yellow and black. Nothing like the fresh pink and red it was on day 1. I wrapped it back up._

_When he held onto my hand again…they were ice cold._

"_Renji…are you cold? Your hands are freezing."_

"_I don't know…I can't feel them."_

"_You know, I always thought dying would be painful…but it doesn't seem like that. I actually feel quite at rest."_

"_You won't die!" I protested tears rolling down my cheek and falling on his hand._

_He raised his hand and brought it to my face._

"_Don't cry…you're much prettier when you're smiling," he said wiping away the tears. "You know the day when you, Nina, Hikaru, and Ami found me getting beat by my old man? That was the happiest day of my life…because I felt as though I got a second chance at life."_

"_I also had a crush on a beautiful girl…I like you…Amu. Thanks for being with a sissy guy like…me"_

_His eyes fluttered shut…and his hand that was in my hand fell limp. My breath hitched and I began to sob. I looked at his face and noticed that he too had been crying._

"_Dammit Renji…why'd you leave me too? I like you too."_

_I leaned down on his stomach and began to cry._

**End of flashback**

I wiped my tears away and kissed the headstones of my family. I looked up and saw the sun setting…and I had been right. Their graves did hit the sunset.

"Let's go Ami."

* * *

**A/N**

Hey…this was finished a while ago on Thanksgiving…but I wanted to add more. And yes. I was in tears at the end of this…I thought it was really sad.

Anyways, thanks a bundle for the reviews. And Happy Belated Thanksgiving!

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Neko-Meme**


	11. Break Down

"See that's what you get for wearing summer time clothes in the winter and working out in the cold…in December!" exclaimed Ami replacing the melted icepack on my head with a newer one.

"Sorry," I coughed.

"Really Amu, sometimes I feel like I'm the oldest one."

"Yes, yes little mother hen."

"Very funny, now I'm going to go take a shower. You're soup is in the kitchen and when you're done, _don't _go anywhere…you are to march back upstairs and go to sleep. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now I'm leaving."

She turned around and headed out of the room. I waited for a couple minutes and when I heard the water running and the glass door slam shut, I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a beige Yale sweatshirt one of my friends had given me and really light and loose skinny jeans. Over that I put on a pale green raincoat that had a fur outlined hood, a long white scarf, and white earmuffs paired with matching gloves. Yes…I was wearing all that.

I then ran downstairs…actually I _tried _to run downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and lifted up the lid of the pan and looked at what Ami had made me and took a sniff. I wrinkled my nose in distaste and quickly put the lid back on.

"I should've known she'd make me clam chowder. Yuck," I mumbled to myself.

I walked towards the cabinet, pulled out a large bowl of ramen with the vegetable packet, chicken flavoring and finishing sauce inside and a spoon. I put them in an overly large white bag and then put on a pair of gray uggs, grabbed an umbrella in case and walked out to my car. I was about to open my door when I turned around and hightailed it back inside.

I grabbed a sticky note and wrote a small note to Ami so she wouldn't freak about me. Smiling, I stuck it to the pot of clam chowder and walked back outside and to my car.

**Ami POV**

**At Home**

I hadn't stepped into the shower yet when I heard a car engine turn on…a very close car engine. I walked towards the window and looked out to see Amu in her car…speed off.

"Really Amu?" I shouted, putting my clothes back on and running downstairs.

The minute I was downstairs a bright pink sticky note on the pot of soup I had made caught my attention. I walked over towards it and read the note.

_Don't be worried about me Ami. I'm only going to work._

_P.S. I didn't eat the clam chowder…I took ramen instead._

_Amu_

Crumpling the note, I walked to one of the kitchen drawers grabbed a phone book and threw the note away. I opened the book and looked for 'Work'. When I finally found it, I grabbed the nearest phone and called the number.

"Hello?" answered a male voice.

"Hi, this is Ami, Amu's little sister. Who's this?"

"Oh, Ami…it's Ikuto."

I grinned and quickly made up a plan. This is where drama class came in handy.

"Oh Ikuto, its horrible! Amu's really sick and even though I told her not to go to work, she didn't listen and went. I'm worried sick about her!"

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" he asked rather nonchalantly.

"Just keep an eye on her at all times…please. She's the only family I have left."

There was silence on the other end and I knew my sad and dramatic ending had grabbed him.

"You got it."

"Sucker," I smiled.

**Amu POV**

I turned the car into an empty parking space and checked my bag.

"Soup…check. Donuts…yummy check. Thermos…check," I said closing my bag. "And coffee, check," I said grabbing my coffee from the cup holder.

I closed the door shut and walked into the building where I was greeted by a frantic Rima.

"Amu where have you been?" shouted Rima.

"Ami wouldn't let me leave the house because I caught the flu. Anyways, what's going on? Is there an emergency? A case?"

"No, Rima just freaks out when people are absent," said Kukai passing by us with a donut in his mouth.

"Oh. Well I'm here now Rima, and if you guys don't mind I'm going to settle down in my office."

"Oh, ok Amu," replied Rima turning back around.

I turned around and headed back to my office. I put my bag in the corner, pulled out my coffee and donuts and began to work.

**1 hour later**

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" I shouted to no one in particular and stretched back, touching the wall behind me.

Sighing, I got up, grabbed my bag and pulled out the bowl of ramen. I took the bowl and walked to the staff room where the coffee maker, microwave and other materials like that were. I put the bowl in the microwave for 4 minutes and 30 seconds. In the meantime I leaned on the counter waiting for my food.

"Wow, I'm pretty sure it's not that cold in here," said Ikuto walking in.

I watched him walk to the coffee maker and start making himself a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Sweater, raincoat, scarf, earmuffs, gloves. You've gone all out for winter."

"Oh, I totally forgot," I said taking off my earmuffs, and gloves.

"I never said take them off."

"But you said-

"Yes, I said you've gone all out and it's not cold. But I never said to take them off. In fact, it actually looked quite good on you."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Did my attempts fail?"

"Yes."

"Darn. Now tell me what's up with wearing super winter wear in a building?"

"I'm sick."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Ami wouldn't let me leave the house…so I had to sneak out."

"Oh no, my mom said I can't hanging out with bad girls," laughed Ikuto sarcastically.

"And my…mom said I can't hang out with strangers…," I said my voice turning quiet all of a sudden.

-Beep Beep-

I turned around, grabbed my soup out of the microwave and started to walk out.

"Sorry, I have to go…um eat."

I dashed out of the room and sat down in my office. I softly slammed my head against the table and cursed myself. _Damn it, it's been 10 years Amu. Let it go. Don't turn so emotional every freaking time you want to talk to yourself._

"Knock knock," said Ikuto knocking on the open door. "Can I come in?"

I looked up and shrugged.

"Sure thing."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I said wrong, but every time I talk about something in particular you seem to get upset and emotional."

"No, no! It's not you, it's me. It's something stupid…personal don't worry about it."

"I don't know. Ok how about this, how about you come out to lunch with me? How does that sound?"

"But I made ramen."

"Or we could go to a noodle shop this afternoon."

"Sure thing. But I'm still eating this."

"Knock yourself out."

Grinning, I peeled the lid off and began to eat. After a while I looked up and noticed Ikuto was just staring at me.

"Do you want me to hire you as a piece of furniture? Maybe a statue? Some sort of paperweight?" I asked.

"No."

"I see you've left all humor at home today."

"…"

I sipped up a noodle and got up from my desk. I fixed my scarf and walked towards Ikuto and started to walk around him in a circle.

"No humor…no wise ass jokes…all seriousness…hmm."

I then abruptly stopped and took a step closer to him. We were inches apart…but I wasn't doing what you would normally think two people this close we would do. No, instead I raised my hand and put it against his forehead.

"You're not sick either!"

"No, but you'll make me sick if you keep touching me!" exclaimed Ikuto.

"Oh look, you're not sick after all. I'm going outside."

"Did you finish your soup?"

"No."

"Too bad, eat it all."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO?"

"YES!"

"No."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes! That marks it you're eating the soup."

"What? No? That's that not fair!"

"Whatever."

"."

As I turned around my office door flung open.

"Amu!" panted Rima. "Code red emergency! Hurry!" she shouted running out of the office again.

I was puzzled and so I looked to Ikuto, his face had gone a bit pale.

"What's a code red emergency?"

He immediately snapped out of it and grabbed my arm and began to run out of my office.

"I'll tell you on the way! Just hurry!"

There was no one in the hallway. None of the usual groups of officers who stood in small groups were in the hallway. No one was in the coffee room I had been in minutes earlier. It felt as though we had entered another crime scene…as if this place had been abandoned. Ikuto was also quiet. On his face was a look of dread and urgency. He knew what was happening, I did not. I wanted to ask though. Not just one question but a lot. What is a code emergency? What's happening? Where are we going? Why aren't you telling me anything?

Without me noticing, we were all gathered in the conference room which was really big. It almost seemed one-fourth of the size of the building. I looked around, everyone's eyes were sort of wide and their faces were pale. Others seemed rather calm and there were those that were just freaked out.

Ikuto let go of my arm quickly and walked in front of me as though I wasn't there standing behind him confused. Everyone saw him…nobody saw me…

"What's going on?" he asked Tsukasa who was standing there in the front.

"There was a phone call…and it's been labeled as code red. Five suicide bombers have come into an elementary school. They're planning to blow it up."

"Okay so who do we need?"

"About 70 cops, 1 negotiator and another negotiator for backup and 2 detectives. We're also calling in the SWAT and bringing in the K-9's."

"Okay we'll have Rima, Kukai, Nagi, and I for all of the positions plus the others."

"That's perfect. Everyone is dismissed. Hurry and get to your positions."

My blood went cold and I just stood there still as a hundred people went past me. Soon there was no one in that room except Tsukasa. I felt stupid. Worse, I felt…unneeded. I was just about to leave when Tsukasa called me.

"Amu, you're the negotiator in charge."

"…Okay."

I walked out of the conference room and walked back to my office to close the door. Walking back, I noticed Ikuto coming out of his office. The same Ikuto that cheered me up. The same Ikuto that had made me laugh minutes ago. God this guy makes me seem bipolar.

"Ikuto!" I called out.

He turned around and walked up to him and backed him up to a wall. We were barely inches apart.

"Listen here," I said angrily but calmly. "I don't know what you're playing at here but I don't like it. I'm not some toy you can joke around with but when times get serious just toss me. I am very much a negotiator as you are…as any other negotiator here. And I may not have as much experience as you but at least I can address my fellow colleagues and make sure not to leave anyone out."

Ikuto didn't say anything. He was calm and didn't try to move…but all the same his eyes were on mine. His midnight blue eyes…cold and hard. In one swift movement, he slid out from under me and pinned my back to the wall putting his arms on either side of me. I scowled.

"And I don't like some naïve newbie telling me what to do. I hope we're on the same page," he said with a fake and cold smirk before walking away.

_What the hell had just happened? This was my fight! I'm the one who had to bring him at a lower level and make him feel stupid…no instead he did my intentions…to me? _I cursed and stomped out of the hallway and to my car.

I was about to open the door to my car when Kukai quickly slammed it shut and grabbed my arm. He began to run.

"Dude? Where are you taking me?" I shouted angrily.

"Code red emergency! We share 1 big car!" he explained quickly.

Though, he didn't have to explain, because there in front of me was a huge jeep that looked like it could seat 20 people. Yes, it was _that_ big. Out of nowhere I was shoved into the car and before I knew it people started to push and shove to find a seat. Some chick pushed me and I hit the person the next to me accidentally.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized quickly.

I looked up and saw Ikuto, and quickly closed my mouth and frowned. He was smirking. Why was he smirking? Who smirks?

"Couldn't resist me could you?"

"Of course I couldn't, because your charm is just making me want to faint," I remarked with obvious sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I know how you feel."

"I could care less how you feel."

"Ouch."

"Not caring."

"You know you like it."

I groaned and just as I was about to turn around I saw a 'chunky person come into the car…he sat besides me…and now I was sandwiched between him and Ikuto. Now see I love the chubby people of the world. And I don't really see any difference between them and the skinny peoples because they're all human. But…in this case…really?

I could feel Ikuto's warm breath on my shoulder. And I could hear the silent thumping of his heart. It was all oddly…bothersome. _I was too close. Too close to comfort. I felt strangled. His breath on my shoulder…I can't breathe. It's all too familiar. All too painful. I need to get out._

My breath turned ragged, and I started to panic. But it wasn't over. The door slid open again…another person came in and sat next to the chubby person next to me making the space we had tighter. Skin on skin. Their breaths on me.

My heartbeat raced. My breath was more ragged and it was louder than before. The drumming of the heartbeats. Everything was too loud. I lifted my hands to my ears…I wanted to stop the noise. It was getting to me. I couldn't block out the noise. I lifted my hands higher until they were on my head. I held my hands their tightly and looked down to my lap. A few tears trickled down my face.

"Get me out of here…" I whimpered quietly.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed scrambling out of my seat.

I started pushing by people when Ikuto roughly grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me back into my seat. He was in front of me and he was pinning my shoulders down to the seat. I clashed against the seat…all eyes were on me.

"STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! …stop…STOP! HELP ME! HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO GET ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down!" whispered Ikuto roughly. "No one's going to get you-

"YOU'RE WRONG! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT NOW!"

Tears rolled down my eyes and I went limp in my seat. I brought my knees closer to me and put my hands on my head. I began to rock myself back and forth humming a small tune.

Kukai leaned over from the back seat and looked at me then to Ikuto.

"I think you should drive her to the school yourself."

"We can't and you know that. In code red emergencies we go together."

"Look at her Ikuto. Do you really think she can handle being in this packed car like the rest of us can?"

"Tsukasa?" asked Ikuto.

"It's fine. Take her with your car Ikuto."

"Okay. Amu…get up we're going with my car."

I didn't listen to him…his voice like the wind went right past me. He crouched down in front of me.

"Amu, can you hear me? We're leaving."

No response. Ikuto sighed, and picked me up bridal style. My body went limp but my brain was flashing its own code red emergency. _Touch! Contact! Closeness! Get out! Touch! Contact! Closeness! Your in danger! _

"LET GO OF ME!"

He didn't listen. He continued to get out of the car. I looked around, everyone was staring at me but no one was stopping me.

"RIMA, KUKAI, NAGI! HELP ME!" I shrieked.

"Sorry Amu…." whispered Rima.

No one came to my rescue and I was out of that car and dumped into another. Ikuto gingerly put me in the front seat and closed my seatbelt. He then shut the door and walked to the driver's seat where he did the same. But instead of just driving, he sat there and stared at me.

"What do you want?" I whispered in a sullen voice.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Hah…w-what happened to not answering a question with a question?"

"Sorry."

Ikuto looked at me more closely and frowned_. Even though she was making witty comments, she was still shaking and rubbing her hands up and down her arms. _

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked.

* * *

"Of course I am…why wouldn't I be?"

"You can cry if you want. It's fine."

"Don't treat me like a child!"

Ikuto unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over towards me. He pushed my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me very loosely. I pushed at him, and tried to get his grasp on me, off me. But he only held me there tighter.

"It's okay…you can cry. I won't say anything against you."

I held my head there limply for a moment and then I felt the first tear just roll down my cheek. Another tear followed. And another and before I knew it I was sobbing.

"I can't believe I'm actually crying."

"And you're worried about that."

**Author's Notes**

Long time no see…literally. Oh my gosh it's been such a long time since I've updated the last chapter. I feel super bad. Anyways, I've received numerous messages and reviews about the sadness of the last chapter. And I too was on the verge of tears when I wrote it. Thanks for all the support and look forward to the next chapter!

**Read~Enjoy~Review**


	12. I'm Back?

"Still can't believed I cried that much," I mumbled bitterly.

"Seeing that you're always cool and collected, I guess it was okay."

"Not that…it's…embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing? What was so embarrassing?"

I motioned my head sideways and I suddenly heard Ikuto's roar of laughter.

"Crying in front of me is embarrassing? I'm not sure whether or not I should feel glad or disappointed."

"Whatever."

"Okay, okay. What do you want to do now? Go home or where everyone else is going?"

"Where everyone else is going of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Start the car pretty boy."

**Ikuto POV**

I started the car and gave a quick honk to the giant car in front of me signaling them that we were all game for the mission. As we drove I couldn't help but notice Amu was still shaking. _Why was that? Why was she shaking still? What happened to her in the car? …Who is she? Silly question to ask but really who is she? I really don't know anything about her but that she's a bundle of nerves and she has a really mysterious past. She has a little sister…and she's 20. But that's about it. Should I ask?_

I snuck a quick glance at her and frowned. She was a still shaking, not as much as before but she was still shaken from the previous event.

"Are you claustrophobic?" I asked all of sudden.

She snapped her head towards me and looked at me with bewildered eyes. _Bad move Ikuto. I'm betting she was expecting this to be a quiet drive with no questions asked…what so ever. Oh well._

"No," she answered bluntly.

No words wasted. Her answer: precise. _Okay so she's not claustrophobic…then what the hell is the matter with her._

"You want to know what's up with me?" she asked suddenly.

I nearly slammed my foot on brakes…but I didn't; I just stared at her. _Did she read my mind? Is that even possible?_

"Yeah."

"It's a long story…you up for it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Can't believe I'm actually doing this," she mumbled sullenly.

"You don't have to tell me. Tell me when you're ready."

"Okay."

The drive was quite silent but my cell phone and pager was on in case there was any other important news about the mission. We had been in complete silence for at least a half hour. That is…until…

"Back in high school…was when this first happened."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Don't ask any questions…just listen…please."

Her voice was so thin…a whisper…but louder. It felt as though it would shatter at any moment…such fragileness.

"I was in high school….might seem like a while back to you…but to me it's all fresh. O was an honors kid, A+ in everything; I took college classes too. I was miss little popularity as well. I had it all- the looks, the brains, the charisma…that is…until he showed up."

She broke out and began to cry.

"S-sorry…just give me a minute…"

And then she began to do that thing I had witnessed more than once….she began to recollect herself. _How many times had she been forced to do that? Just how painful is her past?_

"Sorry a-about that."

"It's fine."

"His name…his name-

"Did you forget?" I asked.

"No…his name…I will never forget that name of his. Kashino Kai. I was a 2nd year and his was a senior. Odd he would fall for me…and I to him but it happened anyways. He was the all-star athlete, and he swooned girls all the same…his grades lacked it a bit though."

"Hmph, I was better…at least I had the grades too, and the looks."

"And that's how we met…through grades. His teacher assigned me to be his tutor…a student a complete two grades below him…but I had already started taking college courses…so I was ahead of everyone by more than four years. I had always his type of guys-

"His type?"

"You know the good looking playboy jock."

"Oh."

"Mhm. So I began to tutor him early in the morning and after school. He hated me and I hated him…and somehow we got along. Before long we were dating. The school's couple…everyone knew us. Even the first years knew us."

"Wow."

"Mhm. Soon we had been dating for 6 months and it was close to the end of the year. Prom was coming up. I got dressed up and he picked me up. It was the next day that really collapsed. We had a fight. I had been assigned a group in college for chemistry and it was all guys. Kashino kept thinking that I was cheating on him with college guys. I tried to convince him that he was wrong but he was angry and struck me across the face. Nobody had ever hit me…not once…so the fact that he did made me bewildered and angry. I yelled at him and cursed at him telling him that if he ever did that again I'd be gone faster than he could say 'go'."

"And then you broke up with him, right?"

"No. I stayed with him because I believed he wasn't like that. That he got caught up in the moment. But how many times would I let him off just like I had before. He always did the same after that and I always said I would leave him-

"You never did?"

"I couldn't…and when I finally decided to…when I finally had enough. That bastard."

_**Flashback**_

"_Kashino, no more of this. It's through."_

"_What the hell do you mean it's through!" he shouted knocking over the classroom desk. "I'll tell you when it's over you whore!"_

"_Whore? Why you little bastard! I am not a whore!"_

"_Oh really? Seems like those college boyfriends of yours have given you a big mouth now haven't they?"_

"_Enough! You cannot tell me what I can or can't do!"_

_I turned around and grabbed my bag. And just as I began to walk out Kashino grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the floor. My back hit the tile floor and I could feel my vision getting blurry. This all seemed to familiar. Why isn't it coming to me? He laughed at me. He was laughing at me. Not with as he used to, but at me._

_Filled with anger, I tried to get up but Kashino only pushed me back down harder than he had before. Why was this happening? What happened to the sweet Kashino I had always know and loved? But I didn't get time to think because Kashino was now sitting on top of me…ripping off my clothes._

_And then it came to me, why this all was so familiar. Nina…and that wretched man in the alley way. The same would happen to me? I was going to be … and then killed? My breath hitched and I felt my fingertips and body getting unreasonably cold. All the while I could hear him laughing…touching – _

_**End of Flashback**_

"He _raped _you?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Sick bastard. Where is he? Do you know where he is now?"

"And if I did what would you do?"

"Beat him to a pulp for starters."

"Thanks, but he's long gone…at least I hope so."

"Oh…was he ever charged for sexual assault/rape?"

"No."

"Well why not!"

"Because…I had no evidence. The bastard cleaned up pretty well."

"'Pretty well' nothing. What happened to you? I mean in school…after what happened?"

"School was a living hell afterwards. Everyday I was on constant guard and so I put up a shield. I started to push everyone away from me. Charisma gone. I also didn't bother with my appearance anymore. So looks…I guess are gone too. Grades…I couldn't even do that either. It wasn't fair. How come after all that I had went through I still had to struggle? Why did I have to go through the sacrifices and the pain while everyone was allowed to have fun? Why did I have to go through police investigations again?

"Police investigations? Again?"

"Crap!" mumbled Amu quietly but sharply.

**Amu POV**

_Damn it. I wasn't supposed to say that. Great going Amu._

**Ikuto POV**

"Huh? Um…what time are we supposed to get there?"

_She changed the subject. Why?_

"In 15 minutes. Hey Amu…what high school did you go to?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Um…let's see. I went to Sakura Trail High School. Why?"

"I don't think you should go."

"Why not? I've gone to every mission ever since the first one I was assigned and I'm as sure as hell that I won't miss this one."

"But Amu-

"Damn it," I cursed.

We had got there sooner than I had expected to get there.

"Amu?"

She didn't answer; her eyes were glued to the view in front of us. Her honey golden eyes that had been at first full of fear, then sadness, was now full of fear again. _To be honest I felt bad for her even if she wasn't my favorite person in the world. I didn't know her that well at all. In fact, besides what she's told me I barely knew her. But from what I've heard her life hasn't been easy at all. Why'd she become a negotiator? Odd that I would think of that question in the middle of this mission, but really, why did she choose this as her job._

"M-my high school," her voice trembled out.

"You're staying in the car."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I had ordered her to stay in the car, because face it she was currently unstable and unstable negotiators don't ever help out. Instead…she opened her door and followed me to the car where everyone else was.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"I don't want to," she said…but her voice was a fragile whisper.

"Ikuto! In the car we discussed what order we're in. You're the substitute negotiator."

"There's no way in hell I am trusting this mission to her. Look at her Kukai, she unstable. She can barely stand!"

"That wasn't our decision…it was Tsukasa's."

"What the hell is he thinking?"

"Don't ask me. Anyways, Rima and I will be with her and Nagi, several other officers and you will be emptying out the classrooms."

"…Whatever."

Kukai motioned Amu to follow him…which she did. As she walked away from me, I roughly grabbed her arm and jerked her closer to me.

"Listen you, if you feel like the pressure's getting to you, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you," she smiled before running off.

"Nagi, get the officers. Let's go empty out the classrooms," I said.

**Amu POV**

Long before when I was still little and my parents were still alive my mother had told me something she thought was valuable and important. She said-

_**Flash back**_

"_Mama what are you doing?" I asked walking over towards my pregnant mother._

"_Hi Amu. I'm looking through our old photos."_

"_Why?" I asked curiously._

"_Here come sit down and I'll tell you."_

_She motioned me right besides her and I obeyed sitting down next to her. In front of her was a large box with a light green color. Along it was a white bow. When she didn't say anything, I looked through the box and pulled out a couple photos._

"_Eeew! What is that?" I asked giggling._

"_That's you."_

_I stopped giggling and looked closer at the picture. It was a small baby with no hair and it looked slightly pink._

"_That looks nothing like me!" I huffed and put the picture back in the box._

"_Yes it does."_

"_Nu-uh!" I exclaimed pulling out another picture._

"_Amu, do you want to know why I'm looking through the pictures?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Well, in that picture we just saw…would you ever think that was you?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you know why we take pictures?"_

"_To hold pretty things?" I guessed._

"_Close. We take pictures to capture a single moment. It's a memory."_

"_A memory."_

"_Amu," said my mother putting her hand on my heart. "Memories are gifts that we should treasure. To be able and remember a moment in time. Almost like a picture but not exactly. Keep them with you closely and treasure them. Will you do that for me?"_

"_Okay."_

_**End of flashback**_

_I do treasure my memories…just like you told me. Do I have to treasure this one? It has caused me nothing but grief. _I continued to follow Kukai.

"I used to come to this school," I said to myself, though it was question.

"You did?" exclaimed Kukai turning around.

_How did he hear me?_

"Yeah. That's the science classroom I had in my sophomore year. Oh and that's where I ate lunch with all my friends. And that's where…

I froze and stared long and hard at the seniors' language arts classroom. They had more than one but this one. This one was different. It was full of tainted memories and wounds.

"Wow, you must've had a good time here."

"If only," I whispered.

"Kukai, over."

"What?" asked Kukai pulling out his walkie-talkie.

"Stop where you are. That's where the hostages are."

"What room?"

"M-12."

"Okay. Is there a number we can call?"

"Yeah…we got it somehow."

"Good, I'll have our negotiator call."

"Amu, are you ready for this?"

"Y-yeah."

"Here's the number."

I took it…yet it was a mistake.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello! So this chappie is kind of late because I had planned to publish it two days ago as a reward for being such faithful readers and reviewers. Sigh. Oh well, I'm hoping you forgive me. I have some good news you guys might enjoy. Okay anyone who had read my last story: Rumors, Secrets, and Love, knew that I had planned to make a sequel but I couldn't think of anything.

You probably already what the good news is. But if you don't, here it is: I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! Yes, and you don't have to worry about me ditching the whole sequel idea because I've already started the first chapter. So that's good. Tell me if you like this idea or have any ideas. I'm very open minded.

Hmm…anything else. OH! Thanks a lot for the reviews. I love reading every single one of them. Some I agree with. Other I laugh at because they are so cute and funny. Um…this chapter's kind of short…so sorry about that. But on the plus side I have a lot of flashbacks. Not very much action. But I liked it.

Oh, my I've talked a lot in my author's notes this time. Sorry about that.

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Neko-Meme**


	13. Dressing Room Revenge

I took out my phone and called the number Kukai had given me. This was completely different than my last hostage case. _Yuzu…Ren…their mom and dad. _While I had been trying to get Yuzu and everyone else out, there had been a crowd of worried neighbors, curious onlookers and frightened family who had been called. The police was keeping the crowd in line and there were others who were keeping watch on the house. I was in the center talking to Yuzu's dad who had finally snapped.

But this…this scenario was totally different. There was no crowd or the worried whispers. The school was completely empty as if no one was there. It was in lockdown mode. But there were people here. Thousands of students and some hostage takers…they were just out of sight. There wasn't a crowd of police in the background. No, it was Kukai, Rima, and I along with three other officers. Police cars had surrounded the school. Everyone else was trying to empty out the classrooms. The students…how did they feel?

"What?" asked a tired but arrogant voice.

"I'm the negotiator…Amu."

"I'm Kaine. Fuck off."

"I can't. Anyways, how are the kids in there?"

"Scared to death and I love every minute of it."

"Medical issues? We've got an ambulance and paramedics on the scene."

"No."

"Why'd you come here?"

"Reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Fuck off bitch."

"And as I said before I can't. You have hostages in there, and it's my job to get them out."

"Listen here, I don't know what your problem is but I'm not getting involved. I certainly don't want a cheap ass negotiator trying to help, because you can't. And if you try anything I will kill every student in this classroom."

"A trade."

"What?"

"A trade. What do you want and in exchange you'll release the hostages."

"I want…cash."

"Okay, how much? 10 thousand, 20 thousand-

"1 million."

"Kaine, be realistic we don't have that kind of cash just lying around and-

"Listen here bitch, you said a trade; I asked for cash in exchange for some stupid students."

I sighed.

"How many students would you release if we gave you the million?"

"10."

"How many students are in there?"

He didn't respond, instead I heard him counting every single student in the class.

"56, supposedly there should only be 36 but some guest students came."

"Well, now 10 students aren't enough. 1 million is a lot-

"Supposing you give it," he interrupted.

"Say if we do, then you need to raise the number of student hostages you plan on releasing."

"Make it 20 million and I'll release all the female hostages."

"Okay, so 20 million and all females in there are out and safe?"

"Don't make me repeat myself bitch."

"Let me get someone to get the 20 million."

"On second thought, I don't want the cash, which means no hostages for you."

I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Are you playing with me Kaine? This is a serious matter."

"To you. To me it's all a game."

I wanted to argue back but decided against it.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly changing the subject.

"27."

_He's the same age as Ikuto if I'm right._

"Are the cops after you?"

"Well that's a stupid question knowing that you guys have surrounded the school."

_He's sharp._

"How about-

"Is that you're real hair color?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yes," I said confused.

"Do you have a sibling?"

"Yes," I said once again in a confused voice.

"Call back in exactly 10 minutes or a student is going to get it."

And then he hung up.

I turned around to see Kukai and Rima with guns in their hands looking around the area. I walked over towards them. Rima was the first to talk.

"What happened?" she asked in a frantic voice. "Why aren't you talking?"

"He hung up and told me to call in 10 minutes or a student is getting shot."

"Well what are you going to do now?" asked Kukai walking towards Rima and I.

"Guess I'm going to have to wait."

On the outside…I may have just been a patient negotiator waiting for the 10 minutes to end so I could talk to the hostage taker. But on the inside it was different. I was sick. _Ami will probably shred me alive if I told her I was taking on a hostage case while I was sick. _And this was the school of my fears…of my pains…of my unborn hopes.

**Ikuto POV**

"What the hell is up with this school?" I shouted impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nagi.

"It's like a fucking maze. You turn one corner there's like two classrooms and dead end."

"Not really. It's actually very organized."

"Whatever. So far all three classrooms have been empty."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Amu. She didn't look so good in the car. What happened with her in your car?"

The first thing that popped into my head was the thing Amu told me in the car. The way she rubbed her arms while she was shaking. Her tears.

"She had somewhat of a sob fest, but she calmed down in the end."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

After a few more empty classrooms we stopped searching and headed back to the group. Something was wrong. A high school like this shouldn't have more than 6 empty classrooms, especially in the state of a lockdown.

When we got back we saw Amu sitting under a tree with Kukai and Rima on either side of her…almost like bodyguards.

"What happened?"

"The guy hung up on her and told her to call back in exactly 10 minutes or a student is shot," answered Rima shortly and bluntly.

"Oh."

"Speaking of calling, Amu has it been 10 minutes yet?" asked Kukai.

"Almost…in 10 seconds. I'd better call."

She took out her cell phone and began to dial the number.

**Amu POV**

"Kaine?"

"Thought you would've been late."

"No."

"Well that's too bad, since I was looking forward to shooting a kid and hearing it scream out in pain."

_What the hell is up with this creep?_

"Are you thinking about releasing any of the hostages now?"

"Impatient are we? No, not until you tell those other cops who just joined you to leave."

"And if I don't?"

"Let's see…1, 2, 3, 4, 5 students get it."

"Alright…give me a minute."

I put the phone on hold and looked over at Ikuto and the group.

"What?" asked Ikuto in an aggravated voice.

_Why is he angry?_

"He says you have to go. You, Nagi, and all the police you brought with you."

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know, he just said you guys have to go."

_What the freak is his problem? It's not like we're some married couple and I just randomly kicked him out of the house._

"Bullshit. What if we don't?"

"He's going to injure 5 students."

"Fine…we'll be by the S-wing."

"Thanks."

"There, they're gone," I said bitterly.

"What a commotion that one with the blue hair caused. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. We are not in the slightest way 'together'".

"Sure."

"How are the students in there?"

"Complaining. They want to use the restroom, but what they don't realize is that if they go, they'll run away, and I'll shoot them down. So they're pissing themselves."

"No bathroom breaks huh? You're quite the cruel hostage taker."

"Just doin' my job babe."

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever the hell I want."

I felt a cold shiver crawl up my spine. Not because I was cold or because I was intimidated. But because I had heard that line before.

"Listen I need you to release the students. Every single one who's in that classroom right now."

It was abrupt and to the point. The fact was my patience was running thin with this guy. He played around and got his fair share while all I got was a bunch of slaps in the face and more pressure.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO YOU WHORE!"

"Listen, I have no intention of saying: 'Oh I'll do anything you want as long as you don't hurt the students'. No, that's not how we work as negotiators. And I'm as sure as hell not gambling thousands of students' lives."

"You don't even know them. What makes you act so cocky about some teenagers?"

"Because I've been a teenager, and I know what it's like to-

"Shut the fuck up! I've told you a hundred times to quiet your mouth yet you go around helping all these grubby kids!" he shouted over the phone.

He wasn't talking to me and I was positive of that. When he talked to me he made me feel lesser than so he would talk in utter confidence. But now it was in pure anger and frustration.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Some girl who doesn't even look a first year is all trying to comfort the other freshmen of this school after I told her to be quiet twice."

"Oh."

On a sudden impulse I motioned for several guards to go the back entrance of this classroom. I had just remembered that this specific classroom had a back entrance.

"Can I talk to the student who you just got mad at?"

"I don't see why not. But you've got a little more than a minute."

"She wants to talk to you. Get your ass off the floor!" he screamed.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hi, I'm Amu, a negotiator."

"AMU?" shrieked the voice.

"Do I know you?" I asked confused.

"It's Ami!"

"AMI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"Well after you left, I got a call from my high school asking if we would like to perform our dance we did a couple months ago at this school. The minute we started to perform, the school went on a lockdown."

"Wait, aren't you in M-12?" I asked in a daze.

"No, we're in the perf-

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Kaine.

I heard him push Ami to the floor and the sound of the gun in the background. Everything suddenly started to spin. This was no longer just a hostage case…because my little sister was involved. I staggered a bit and handed the phone to Rima. She took it but just stared at the phone and me strangely. I took in a deep breath and began to run.

I ran as fast as I could possibly go. _There was only one building in this entire school that started with per. The Performing Arts center…where was that again? _I pushed past waiting officers and frantically looked around for the building Ami was in. As I ran I saw a streak of blue and then purple but I ignored it…that is until something grabbed my arm and I fell down.

I tensed a little and then opened my eyes to see that I had fallen on top of Ikuto. I scrambled to get off and just as I was about to run again he grabbed my arm again. I whirled around and shot him an angry look.

"Let. Go. of. Me."

"Where do you think you're going, you have a post to fill in," he said dryly.

"I don't have to answer to you of all people," I said pulling my hand free out of his grasp before running away.

_Where's Ami? Where's Ami? Where's Ami? Where is Ami?_

"Amu! Get back here!" shouted Ikuto.

I ignored him. Nothing mattered to me more than my sister at the moment. My only family. My best friend. My rival. She was in danger.

As I ran, I didn't see the root of the tree we had planted several years ago, and tripped over it. I fell in the dry and wet dirt/mud. My ankle was pretty much busted and I had scraped up my knee as well. But it didn't stop me. Compared to everything I had gone through those wounds were nothing.

I limped to the performing arts center and I could hear Ikuto's footsteps. I didn't have to turn around to know it was him…I knew it was.

**Ikuto POV**

_What the hell is she doing? First she gets all sentimental in the car. Now she's all bomb-rushed about something else. Mood swings…_

I pulled out of my cell and started to call Kukai.

"Hello?" answered a semi-lazy voice.

"Why the hell is Amu running?" I shouted.

"First off," chastised Kukai. "You need to chill. Second, I don't know why she's running. They were talking, he hangs up, and she starts to run."

"Is that all?" I asked bitterly.

"Yeah."

I finished my goodbyes and started to speed after Amu again. And then I put 1 and 1 together and figured it out…partially. _He's_ _the reason why Amu is running. So…Hostage Taker + Amu running away…= she's going to him? _If you really thought about it…it made sense and it didn't. That is…until I saw Amu pull out her gun.

The rest happened in a flash.

**Amu POV**

_This was all risky. I could just run in there with my gun, yell at the kids to evacuate and deal with the hostage taker all the while saving Ami. But that could also end up in someone getting hurt. Or I could have officers surround the building and once everyone is evacuated go in there and deal with Kaine. I'm probably going to have to go with the latter._

"Ikuto, I need officers to surround this building!" I shouted.

"There's no one in there! The suspect is in the other building where Kukai and Rima are."

"No they're not. That was a trick. Trust me on this."

"Fine…but you can't go in there at all."

"Promise."

"You'd better. And if you get hurt it's on your head."

I grinned and nodded my head.

Ikuto pulled out his walkie-talkie and ordered more than a dozen officers to surround the performing arts center. In a matter of minutes officers had surrounded the building. They went in after I gave the signal. And in less than 3 minutes students began to rush out. I looked for Ami in the crowd…but I never saw her. My heart began to beat faster. The number of students was starting to decrease…still no Ami.

An officer came to me once the building was empty and told me no one was in the building. My breath hitched and I felt my blood go cold. I started to run and I heard Ikuto call my name and curse after me. I ignored him.

I ran into the building and looked around. It was dark…the only light was from the lights built into the floor. I pulled out my gun.

**Ikuto POV**

_Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this._

"Nagi, take control of this. I'm going in after her."

"Got it."

_Stupid girl. She's going to get herself killed. Why the hell is she going in there? _I rushed into the building and cursed at the darkness. I pulled out my gun and started to walk between every seat aisle. No one was here at least.

"Amu!" I shouted.

No answer. _Fuck this._

**Amu POV**

"Ami!" I shouted.

No answer. _Damn it._

I started to go backstage…quietly. There was no muffled scream. No sign of anybody except me. As I was walking I heard an echo from the audience room…but I just ignored it and kept venturing through the backstage.

I was thinking about leaving and having another officer come in when I heard a muffled scream. Just barely. It was barely audible…but I had heard it. I began to run, faster and faster. I could hear the screams louder now. I knew Ami had to be in here. And just as I was about to open the door to the dressing room I heard a gunshot.

I froze. _Did Ami…no…she couldn't have been…_I couldn't take it anymore. No matter how unwise this was I had to go in…so I did. I lifted my hand to the door knob and gently opened it. The minute I did, a gunshot whizzed right past me, missing my shoulder by less than a inch. I looked in and saw Ami in the corner of the room, her mouth and arms tied shut. Kaine was standing right next to her…armed.

What happened next all went in a flash. I lifted my gun and shot him in the knee so he would fall down…which he did. I ran up to him and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Run Ami!" I screamed.

She stared at me as if saying: "I'm not leaving without you". When she didn't move, I grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her out of the room.

"Run!" I screamed again. She started to run…looking back several times.

Kaine got up without me noticing.

"You stupid bitch!" he screamed punching me right in the face.

As I stumbled back he grabbed his gun and shot at me twice. The first one missed again by just a centimeter the other hit me right in the shoulder. I cringed in pain and he smirked then laughed.

"You may have saved her but you're a goner," he chuckled coming right at me.

No matter how numb my shoulder was starting to feel I lifted my gun and aimed at his chest. I pulled the trigger but nothing came out…he kicked me in my stomach. I grunted and when I started to get up he kicked me again. Again. And again. And again.

_What's wrong with you Amu? You've never in your entire life been so weak…so why now? Sure you've managed to cry in front of your peers and have a mass break down but at least get up and kick this guy's ass._

I could smell my own blood now…the only wound he had was on his knee which didn't seem to be bothering him much. _Damn it._

**Ikuto POV**

I was staring to head backstage when I heard hurried footsteps echo. I held my gun tighter and looked around cautiously. And then I saw a small figure run towards me frantically. At first I couldn't make out the figure, but as it came closer I identified it as Ami.

_Wait…if Ami's here then…she knew. _She stood in front of me, panting incredibly. I gently took the tape off her mouth.

"Amu's in danger! She's….in…there…with the hostage…taker. Help…save…her!" she shouted.

I should've ran…but I didn't. I just stood there and continued to stare at Ami.

"What?" I asked.

Just the very thought of Amu being in trouble seemed…absurd…because just moments ago she had promised not to go in. That she would be careful and not get hurt.

"Please just go! She came to save me after I talked with her on the phone! Ikuto, go! She's sick! She doesn't have good memories about stuff like this! PLEASE!"

I only nodded my head and started to run. I pushed past the thick and heavy red curtains and stopped still. Screams and grunts and gunshots exploded but there were two doors. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

I took in a deep breath and ran to the door in the left. I flung it open and heard a gunshot. I peered in…

"Fuck!" I cursed turning around and running to the other door.

I flung this door open and prayed just silently prayed that it was the guy who had been shot and not Amu. I didn't have to peer in this time because the sight was pretty easy to see. Amu was sprawled out in the corner of the room…he was staring at her motionless body. I cursed to myself. _There was no way in hell she was dead._

The man finally caught sight of me and grinned.

"She's a looker isn't she?"

"I wouldn't know seeing that you've done quite a number on her," I mumbled bitterly.

_Cool it Ikuto. He wants you to get angry; to see you lose your head over a partner. Just proceed normally. _He started it with the first fire that missed my leg by several inches.

"Nice aiming," I commented. "Now let me try."

As I was about to shoot I noticed a bullet wound on his knee and shoulder and smirked a bit knowing that Amu had at least gotten some marks on him. I shot his other shoulder and he fell down with a grunt.

_Oh no. You're not getting off that easily._

I walked over to him and pulled him back up to his feet. His eyes were steel gray and they stared at me mockingly. I smirked at him before punching him right in the face. He fell down with a thud right next to Amu, but before he could enjoy his time on the ground I pulled him back up and shoved him to the wall. I punched him several times in the face and just once to my satisfaction I heard a small crack and figure I must've broken his nose. His face was bloody…but just because I was done with his face didn't mean I was actually finished. I punched him several times in the gut and he got winded pretty badly.

At the end he fell to the floor and just laid there limply panting heavily. Knowing he was too beat up to actually fight I walked over towards Amu and kneeled down besides her. The edges of her pink hair was stained in blood…I continued to look down slowly.

Her face was bruised up pretty bad, but not as bad as he was. As I was looking down I suddenly noticed the large bloody wound near her chest. I quickly looked down and noticed I was standing in a pool of her blood.

"Damn it!" I cursed for not realizing that she had been bleeding profusely earlier.

I picked up her cold and bloody body bridal style and made a run for the door. As I ran up the steps of the auditorium and I nearly wondered how I didn't trip. I shoved the door open with my foot revealing the afternoon light and just vaguely remembered our lunch date we were supposed to have.

I stepped outside.

Ami was the first to see me.

She ran up to me and her eyes were wide with shock and she turned quite pale when she saw her older sister lying limply in my arms covered with blood.

"Is she…?"

"I don't know. Stay here, I'm taking her to the paramedics," I said already running.

"Not a chance," she shouted running after me.

I rushed to the waiting paramedics and ordered them to the hospital.

"Come with me to my car," I told Ami once the ambulance had rushed off.

**15 minutes later**

"Yes, he's in the performing arts center. The dressing room to the right."

"Okay, we've captured the other four suicide bombers. Nagi and Rima, along with a couple other highly trained officers are checking the spots where the bombers planted the bombs."

"Are they activated?" I asked worriedly.

"Thankfully no, they are activated with a remote control."

"That's good. I'll call you in a little bit to give you the details on Amu."

I hung up on Kukai and took a seat on the waiting room chair, leaving the two sisters to themselves.

**11:00 p.m.**

I threw my leftover food in the hospital trashcan and walked to Amu's room. The doctors had said that the operation had gone quite well even though she had lost a bit too much blood. And that if she had come in a moment later than she had she would've been a goner. I sighed and walked into her room where Ami had fallen asleep on her bedside.

"Ami. Hey kiddo wake up," I said shaking her slowly.

She opened her golden eyes but they were red and underneath was quite baggy. I sighed and tried to smile.

"Hey kiddo, it's close to midnight and you probably haven't had a bite to eat yet. Go on up to the hospital cafeteria and give the lady at the counter my name. She'll give you some food."

"Thank you," she lingering a bit before leaving.

"Ikuto," she said her eyes on Amu. "Take care of her."

"No problem."

When she left, I sat on the chair next to the bed and took a good look at Amu. Her bruises had turned a bit darker and the hospital hadn't bothered to wipe off the dried blood. Sighing, I got up and walked over to the sink and wet a paper towel. I walked back and began to wipe away the remnants of the blood. Once I was done, I quietly went to the trash outside of the room and stopped at the doorway.

"Damn it," I cursed, punching the hospital wall before walking back to my seat.

It wasn't the fact that she was injured that upset me the most. It was the fact, that I had let one of my partners get hurt when I could've done something about it. Never, never, had I in the line of duty let one of my comrades get hurt like this and end up in the hospital wired up to a breathing machine.

"Stupid girl," I said with a small smile. "You went and broke your promise and look what you got yourself into," I said pushing some hair out of her face.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a love-struck pup on our hands," said Kukai standing in the doorway.

"No."

"Listen Ikuto…I got some of the story from Ami. She says you're beating yourself up pretty bad about this. It's not you're fault."

"Yeah it is. I wasted so much time. Every single fucking second counted and I wasted all of it. Taking my time to check the aisles. Asking questions when Ami had come up to me pleading me to save her older sister. Going into the wrong dressing room. It all fucking counted!" I said burying my face with hands.

Kukai didn't answer; instead he took a look at Amu.

"Never though I'd see such a pretty face get hurt this bad. If I had known this was what he'd done to her, I'd have punched him one more time before I stuffed him into the back of the police car. But he was beat up pretty bad too. Kudos to you."

"Thanks…"

"No problem. I'm going to go check on Rima and Ami."

"Ok."

"Ikuto," he said before leaving. "Try not to beat yourself about it."

After Kukai left, the room turned quiet. All that was heard was the sound of Amu breathing slowly. _I can't believe this. She's been in the hospital twice now. Both of the times I could've saved her. I've let-_

"Ikuto…"

I looked up and then around the room…no one was there. I refused to believe Amu had just said my name…but it had to be her. No one else was in the room but us.

"Ikuto…," she repeated.

This I saw her open her mouth…but her eyes were closed. _A dream?_

"Ikuto…you jerk. I can't believe…you gave the last slice of chocolate cake to Rima!" she exclaimed in her sleep.

I put my head down.

"Stupid girl," I mumbled.

"Ikuto?" she asked in her sleep again. "You act all witty and you say you 'live in the moment' and you're a pervert…and a smoker…and a pain in thebutt…but why are your eyes so sad?"

I snapped my head and just stared at her and then smiled. I lifted my hand and ruffled her hair.

"You are so dead when you wake up."

* * *

**A/N**

It's CHRISTMAS EVE! Hooray! This chappie is really late. It was supposed to be up by this afternoon and I got it up at 11:53 p.m. But I guess you can forgive because I have three presents for my wonderful reviewers and readers.

**Present A)** I didn't give you a cliffhanger. Yes, I had decided to be evil and stop it at the part where Ikuto found her on the floor motionless. But I decided to be nice.

**Present B) **Some slight Amuto fluff. Though Amu's not really conscience…but Ikuto's there and I guess that counts.

Now a drum roll for present C.

**Present C) **You are all getting an extra ON TIME! Christmas special for the next chapter. And because I feel so generous…I'll give you a small sneak-peek.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for the Chapter!**

I paced the hospital waiting room. It was 5:12 a.m. and just a handful of nurses and doctors were working. It was Christmas Day…and Amu had yet to wake up. She'd been lying in the hospital for nearly a week now. Just remembering what the doctors had told me the day before made me want to punch the walls until I bled.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why isn't she waking up?" I asked impatiently, knowing that Ami was standing right behind the window staring at us._

"_We fear that she may have slipped into a coma due to blood loss. "_

"_Bullshit!" I shouted clenching my fists. "She was muttering to herself in a dream just a few days ago."_

"_We are very sorry, but this is what it is. She's gone into a coma."_

_**End of flashback**_

I can't believe Ami can't have her sister awake for Christmas Day…and then I remembered I had to get presents for everyone. I walked back into Amu's room and stood right beside her bed. I had a present and a wish.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Amu, Merry Christmas. And please…if you can hear me…wake up so you can give Ami a good Christmas. Please."

* * *

**Muahahahah! End of Sneak-Peek!**

**Merry Christmas**

**Neko-Meme**


	14. Christmas Miracle

I paced the hospital waiting room. It was 5:12 a.m. and just a handful of nurses and doctors were working. It was Christmas Day…and Amu had yet to wake up. She'd been lying in the hospital for nearly a week now. Just remembering what the doctors had told me the day before made me want to punch the walls until I bled.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why isn't she waking up?" I asked impatiently, knowing that Ami was standing right behind the window staring at us._

"_We fear that she may have slipped into a coma due to blood loss. "_

"_Bullshit!" I shouted clenching my fists. "She was muttering to herself in a dream just a few days ago."_

"_We are very sorry, but this is what it is. She's gone into a coma."_

_**End of flashback**_

I can't believe Ami can't have her sister awake for Christmas Day…and then I remembered I had to get presents for everyone. I walked back into Amu's room and stood right beside her bed. I had a present and a wish.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Amu, Merry Christmas. And please…if you can hear me…wake up so you can give Ami a good Christmas. Please."

Before I looked at her, I secretly prayed that she had woken up and was staring at me angrily for kissing her and was just about to jump out of bed and kill me. I opened my eyes. She was still asleep. I sighed and sat down. As I looked out the window I heard a commotion out in the hallway.

"What do you mean I can't see her!" shouted a girl.

"We're sorry you don't have the authorization to see her right now. And please keep your voice down, we have patients," hissed Amu's temporary doctor.

"No authorization my ass! I've known Amu longer than all you weaseled faced doctors and I am as sure as hell I am not taking any orders from you!" she shouted.

"Utau, I've known her for a long time too," said the other girl.

"Yes you have Yaya, and if this pussy faced doctor would shut his trap for a few minutes we could go see her right now."

I walked out into that hallway and stood right in the middle of Rima and Kukai.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh…hey Ikuto," said Kukai recovering from a recent laugh. "Turns out Ami called these two girls and they want to see Amu."

"But the doctor won't let them," finished Rima. "I kind of like them though."

"The blonde one is pretty interesting. She looks easy enough."

"Then go get her," I replied.

"Gladly."

He waltzed over to the scene and took the blonde girl's hand gingerly.

"What's your name princess?"

"Utau. Who the hell are you? Are you another pussy faced doctor?" she demanded.

Rima burst into a loud laugh.

"No, I'm a cop. Kukai Souma. And since I have authorization to see her, I'll let you go in with your friend."

"It's about time. Thanks a lot…um…Kairi whatever your face is," she said pushing past him.

"Thank you," replied Yaya.

Kukai walked back all gloomy and depressed.

"Oh I like them a lot now," smiled Rima.

"Glad you enjoyed the show," he mumbled bitterly.

**Utau POV**

I thankful for that brown haired player who let us into the room but my thankfulness towards him quickly vanished the minute I stepped into Amu's room. She was all wired up to different machines and was all bandaged up. I ran to her side with Yaya trailing behind me. I stood on one side of her bed and Yaya on the other.

"Oh dear God! Amu what happened to you," I whispered teary eyed.

I looked over at Yaya and saw that she was already crying. I settled down in one of the chairs.

I hadn't seen Amu in months after she had taken the job as a negotiator and we've rarely ever talked anymore and now…when I finally get a call it's to see her in a hospital…in a coma. I got back up and kneeled besides her bed. I clasped my hands together in a prayer.

"Dear lord, please have my almost sister get wake up this instant. Please, I'm begging you."

The sun came up and shined through the window.

"Where am I?" asked voice.

I looked up suddenly and saw Amu's eyes open. I looked over at Yaya, trying to make sure it wasn't just a prank or anything of the sort. But she too was bewildered. I got up slowly and walked to the hallway where everyone had gathered.

"Amu woke up!" I shouted and everyone ran inside the room.

Everyone pushed past me to see Amu. I was just about to go in as well when I noticed that one guy with the dark blue hair walk away. He had a small smirk pulling on his face.

"Hey you! Aren't you going in to see Amu?" I shouted.

He turned around. One word to describe him. Mysterious.

"Later, I have things to do."

**Amu POV**

Okay so today just gets worse and weirder that it should be. First things first, I wake up in a strange room with two people I can't recognize hovering over me. I have a huge headache to start off with. Next a whole bunch of people gather into the room crying and staring at me like I had been gone for years. And not only that but they're muttering at a thousand miles an hour.

When I finally could start recognizing people I started to figure out who was who. There was Nagi, Rima and Kukai. Standing next to them was Ami who was still crying. Holding onto her was…Utau? And Yaya?

"Um…excuse me?"

No one answered. Or more likely no one heard me.

"Hello?"

Same thing again. By now I was a bit agitated.

"HEY!" I screamed which didn't help my headache at all.

The room was suddenly quiet and all eyes were on me. I sighed in relief until they started to chatter excitedly again. I cursed under my breath.

**An hour later**

"Damn, it's about time I got out of that chatter house."

"Haha, Amu that's more like it," laughed Utau.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "Utau, Yaya, this is Rima she's my best friend at work. Rima, this is Utau and Yaya. I've known them since 6th grade."

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Rima.

"You too."

"Yaya so loves to meet new people!"

"Amu, bring everyone to our house. Ikuto and Kukai said we had to meet there this instant," exclaimed Ami running towards us.

"Who's Ikuto and Kukai?" asked Utau.

"Ikuto has dark blue hair and Kukai's the guy who flirted with you earlier," mentioned Rima with a quick smile.

_Why are we meeting at my house?_

**Ikuto POV**

"I swear that you have a crush on Amu and that's why you've gotten into the holiday spirit," groaned Kukai.

"For the last time, I do not have any particular feeling towards her and me doing this is because it's my fault she ended up in the hospital."

_At least I think I don't have any sort of feelings…_

"Whatever."

At the sound of the car engine I turned around and saw Nagi with all the equipment in the car.

"Hurry up guys!"

**Amu POV**

"I thought we were going to my house!" I stated.

"We are, just after we make a quick stop," smirked Utau.

She turned her car onto a very familiar street and I suddenly remembered where we were or where we were going. Utau's house. The car suddenly stopped and everyone in the car except for Utau jolted forward then back.

"Listen up, we have no idea what the guys are planning. So at the least we're going to get dressed up. Everyone upstairs now, Yaya show them to my room."

We were all shuffled out of the car and led to Utau's room.

**5 minutes later**

"There is no way I am wearing _that_!" exclaimed Rima and I in unison.

"Oh yes you guys are. Now shimmy your butts in there and pretty yourselves up so we can leave."

"Be reasonable Utau, we can't look as good as you and Yaya and Rima can. Ami looks pretty stunning as well," I stated.

And it was true. Utau had on a strapless black mini that had feathers at the bottom. Her hair was out of it's pigtails and was left open. Yaya had on a v-neck ocean blue dress that reached just below her knees. Rima had on an emerald green dress that had a bejewled belt in the middle. I don't understand why she was whining, she looked stunning. Ami, though the dress was a bit mature was wearing a strapless gray mini that reached just above her knee. It had a giant bow off to the side. Her hair was open and her bangs clipped back. I on the other hand was a complete disaster. My dress was supposed to be strapless but it wasn't. It was sort of like a sleeveless shirt made of a thin black lace. The entire dress was brown and had black embellishment along with a silky black belt to hold it together. Utau had added a sapphire necklace to match it. We all put on some pumps Utau had and filed back into the car.

This would be a complete disaster.

So Utau pressed on the gas pedal and we raced back to my house. It was a wonder how she even remembered where to go, but we still managed to get there. I stared in awe when she pulled up at my house. It was completely decorated…for Christmas? But wasn't Christmas a week away?

"Wait? Isn't Christmas a week away?" I asked.

Utau shot me a questioning look but it was Ami who answered.

"Today is Christmas. You'd been in a coma for a week."

"No way? Is that true Rima?"

When she only nodded her head glumly, I sank into my chair feeling a great deal of dread. I sighed and got out of the car and scanned the lawn. Lights were hanging off the edges of roof and there were moving deer and other equipment I didn't know we had. I walked up the steps of our house and rang the doorbell. The door opened…

Ikuto was standing there in a dress shirt and a navy blue tie, and he just smiled. Everyone else walked in without a second glance…but I stood at the doorway and stared at him. Why is it that he smiled like he was happy when he seemed so sad?

"You coming in?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The minute I walked in the smell of food had me wandering into the kitchen. In the kitchen Nagi had his hair tied back in a low ponytail and was cooking something that smelled out of this world.

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Now shoo, I won't have women overrunning the kitchen as they always do."

"Yes, sir."

It was my own house yet it all seemed so foreign. The railing of the stairs was decorated with colorful leaves and wreaths. In the living room stood a beautifully decorated Christmas tree that had ornaments hanging off it elegantly. I looked at everyone. Utau and Kukai were talking to each other and I suspected that they could be flirting. Who knows, they could end up as a couple by the end of this week. Rima was no where in sight so I figured she had gone into the kitchen to keep Nagi company. Yaya, Ami, and surprisingly Ikuto were stationed in front of TV; each of them had a controller in their hands and were playing Halo 3 on the Xbox. I slightly smiled and took a seat on the couch, where their shouts became more vivid.

"That's not fair! How come you have such a fancy gun and I'm stuck with a retarded one?" whined Ami.

"That's because I'm more skilled than you, and no matter what weapon you have I'll still beat you," chuckled Ikuto.

"Look here!" exclaimed Yaya with complete triumph. "I turned invisible."

But Ikuto and Ami ignored her and began to battle each other.

"Give me a better gun!"

"No way!"

"Either give me a better one or you can get a crappy one!"

"Hell no."

"Amu!" exclaimed Ami turning around to face me. "Ikuto's cheating."

Ikuto also turned around and faced me.

"Nu-uh! She just sucks!"

My attempt to act serious went to waste because I burst out laughing. Ami and Ikuto exchanged glances with each other as if I was crazy.

"Then how about you strike a deal?" I suggested after I recovered from my giggles.

"A deal?" they said in unison.

"Mhm. Like…um…playing some other game and whoever wins gets their way on this game you're playing."

"That's a pretty good idea. You up for the challenge Ikuto?"

"This sounds stupid, why don't you just play?"

"Chicken."

"What game?" he said between gritted teeth.

Ami quickly got up and skillfully changed the wires from the Xbox and switched it with the one for the game cube. She connected two dance mats to the old machine and turned it on. Ikuto stared at the game cube like it was an alien.

"No way I am playing that crappy thing!"

"The game cube is not crappy!"

"Yes it is! Xbox is way better than any other device combined!"

"Or maybe you're just scared that I'll beat you."

"Game on…but I want teams."

"Sure. Yaya!"

"What?"

"You're on Ikuto's team. Amu's with me."

"No I am not," I said standing up.

"Please Amu."

"No."

"Pretty please Amu!"

"Fine."

The screen suddenly brought out the title of the game.

"Mario's Dance Revolution?" Ikuto said in disgust.

"Is there a problem with this game?"

"…No. No. Not. At. All."

The game started with Ami versus Ikuto. They chose that one Bowser's Castle game…level very hard.

They started off pretty good…that is until the beat got faster and more steps got involved.

**3 Minutes later**

"Yes I won!" exclaimed Ami jumping in the air.

Ami's score: D. Pretty good considering the level. Then I looked at Ikuto's score: F.

"Little girl, you just got lucky."

"No I didn't. I have talent and you do not."

"That's because you put a dinosaur game in!"

"La la la!" exclaimed Ami plugging her ears in. "You're turn Yaya."

Yaya and Ami played another round and Ami won with a golden A while Yaya ended up with a C. Ikuto took his turn on the mat again and I prayed Ami would keep winning so I didn't have to go play. Ami and Ikuto played. Ami's score: D…Ikuto's score: A.

"I have talent and you do not," said Ikuto mimicking Ami.

"Shut up…go Amu."

I took off my heels and stood on the mat. Nagi walked into the room and laughed.

"Love birds, dinner is ready," he said referring to Utau and Kukai. "Yaya, Ami, dinner is ready. You two on the mat, come after you're done. We're starting without you."

"Good luck Amu," encouraged Ami.

"Sure."

"This is determining round," smirked Ikuto smugly.

"Whatever."

We started the game and after an exhausting 3 minutes. The game ended. My score: A. Ikuto's score: B. For a moment I just stared at a screen and when I registered what had happened, a smile crept onto my face.

"Yes! I won!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

As I jumped, my foot caught on the wire and I fell backwards. Though I fell quite hard, my landing spot wasn't the slick mat or the clear wood…it was soft…and breathing? I opened my eyes and found myself on top of Ikuto. My face began to turn red. Ikuto didn't notice however, instead he looked worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I got off him and just as I was about to walk to the kitchen he pulled me back and towards him. My back was to him and his arms were wrapped around me. I struggled to get free of his grasp but it was no use.

"Christ you smell good."

I pulled away from him and stared him in the eye furiously.

"Thanks."

I then grabbed my shoes, put them on and walked to the kitchen with Ikuto trailing behind me. _What the hell is his problem? Stupid pervert. Player. Ugh!_

"Who won?" exclaimed Ami when we had taken a seat.

"I did."

"YES!"

We ate dinner with some small talk and once we were finished we retired to the living room after Nagi and Rima had shooed us out again. Utau and Kukai sat next to each other again and began to chatter about various things, though the conversation was mostly focused on food. Yaya and Ami were watching some new anime and Ikuto who was seated besides me had taken a slight interest in it. I on the other hand had a massive headache.

"I'm upstairs if anyone needs me," I announced.

I walked up stairs, turned into the corner and opened the door to my bedroom. It was a master bedroom with pale green sheets and numerous amounts of pillows. There was a white dresser, a bathroom and some lacey curtains. It was quite simple but my favorite part was the balcony. I took off my shoes and got in the middle of my bed where I laid there at first thinking…then slowly dozed off.

**1 hour later**

"Dessert is ready!" exclaimed Nagi.

"I'll eat your extras Utau," said Kukai.

"No you won't!"

"Such a petite girl like you can't handle so much food in one day."

"You want a bet?"

"Sure thing."

"Deal on."

The pair of them rushed into the kitchen and began to hoard down the sweets.

"Sweets!" exclaimed Yaya running into the kitchen.

Ami trailed her quietly until Ikuto grabbed her arm.

"Is your sister okay?" he asked.

"Now that I think about it she has been gone a long time. I'll go wake her up."

"No, I'll do it. Sweets aren't really my thing. Where's her room."

"Um…go upstairs, turn into the right corner and it's the one down at the end."

"Got it."

**Ikuto POV**

I turned around and walked up the stairs and followed Ami's instructions. I turned the corner and walked straight ahead. I closed my hand around the door knob and twisted it open. My first thought of the room was 'Wow'. It was sort of big. Pale green sheets spread out on the bed and lacey curtains hanging on the window. The walls were painted the same shade of green as the sheets but a slight degree lighter. And although it was dark out there was a certain light shining in the room. There was also a balcony.

I walked over towards the bed where Amu was sprawled out sleeping and sat on the corner of the bed. She looked so serene this time while she was asleep…it was almost relaxing just sitting there and watching her sleep. _What is this feeling deep down inside of me? I shouldn't have any particular affection towards her…and I'm sure I don't but something about her drags me closer and closer towards her and leaves me wanting more. _I played with the tips of her bubblegum pink hair. _Should I wake her up?_

I leaned down to her ear.

"Amu, wake up," I whispered.

She didn't wake up, instead she mumbled in her sleep.

"You look so sad? Why is that even though today is Christmas?"

I stared at her quietly and then decided to wake her up.

"Amu, wake up!"

She stirred from her sleep and looked at me strangely but gently. But that gentleness suddenly turned into great alarm and she scrambled off the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"It's time for dessert, Ami told me to come and get you."

She eyed me suspiciously.

"How long have you been in here?"

"4-5 minutes approximately."

"Oh."

She walked around the bed and picked up her shoes that were right next to me and put them on. She then walked to the master bathroom and flicked on the light where she began to fix her hair. I followed her and watched her fix herself up.

"Pretty dress, is it yours?"

"No, this is Utau's dress."

"Oh."

**Amu POV**

There were days where Ikuto was plain rude. There were other days where he was a complete nag. And there were days where he was just weird…much like today. _Commenting on my smell was weird. Stating my dress is pretty was also weird coming from the guy who had nothing to do with me. _There was just one thing that confused me about him other than his perverted self. The sadness in his eyes. I was asking.

"Ikuto, why are you so sad on Christmas?"

Then I saw it. His eyes that had once been gleaming with playfulness turned stone cold then simply upsetting.

"It's nothing. Time for dessert…everyone is waiting."

He turned around and began to walk out of the room…but just as he did I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. I was kind of angry…?

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. Just forget about it."

"I can't! Why are you so evasive? I just want to know what's up with you and Christmas. Do you not like it? Or is it something else…because whenever I see you and no matter what mood you're in your eyes are always so sad."

"I said forget about it."

"…Issues…is it family?"

"It doesn't concern you!" he snapped.

Instead of backing off I ventured forward with fury.

"Your past doesn't concern me so I'm not allowed to know, but it's perfectly reasonable for you to know almost everything about me."

"I never said that!"

"You might as well as. I don't-

I was suddenly silenced when Ikuto's mouth crashed onto mine in a hard and emotionless kiss. When he pulled back I was infuriated and confused.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

He only stared at me then lifted his hand…and I stupidly flinched thinking he was going to hit me. Instead he ruffled my head and walked out of my room. Sighing, I followed him downstairs and to the kitchen where we ate chocolate cake, Paris Brests and other delicious desserts.

"You two are such hogs," commented Rima when Utau and Kukai grabbed more cake some other smaller pastires.

"Rima please, we don't interrupt your professional business," offered Kukai.

"What part of this is professional?"

"Leave them be Rima," smiled Nagi.

"Whatever."

"Ooh this is good!" exclaimed Yaya holding up a Paris Brest. "What it is it?"

"A Paris Brest with espresso cream."

Before long dessert time was over and we were all crowded into the living room by Kukai, Nagi, and Ikuto.

"Okay, so this Christmas was a bit different because Amu was stuck in a coma," started Ikuto without meeting my gaze.

"But it was because of Amu that this party was put together," smiled Nagi.

"Basically what we're saying is that we bought presents from us to everyone of you. I'm going first!" exclaimed Kukai.

He walked over towards the tree and pulled out a small sack labeled Kukai.

He gave Rima a comic which she thanked for then quickly ran over to the couch and began to read. Nagi got two tickets to a floral dance down in Tokyo. Ikuto got a new construction belt with some brand new state of the art tools. He then handed Ami a gift card to Forever 21.

"I'm not really sure what teenage girls like…so I had to ask my cousin," he smiled apologetically.

"I love it!" exclaimed Ami giving him a big hug.

He gave Utau a sparkly silver barrette in the shape of a music note. Yaya got a cute duck shaped stuff animal. And last but not least, he gave me…a gun.

"A gun?" I questioned lifting the shiny black metal.

"Not just any gun but a .42 caliber pistol…yours got pretty demolished in your last negotiating case."

Smiling, I walked over towards him and just like Ami gave him a hug.

"It's perfect."

"My turn," said Nagi.

He too grabbed a sack labeled Nagi and began distributing gifts.

Rima got a pretty tennis bracelet made of diamonds. All of us girls gave a small hoot and the men chuckled…except for Rima and Nagi who were both red in the face. Utau got a cook book. Yaya got a bag full of candy. Ami got a cute pair of dangling earrings. Kukai got a new skateboard. And Ikuto got martini maker and a bottle of champagne and a 12 pack of beer. And he got me a fake flower hair piece in a navy blue color.

Ikuto then silently walked over and retrieved his bag.

Rima got a digital camera and a comic book. Utau got a pair of strappy heels. Yaya got a cute pink hoodie with her name on the back of it. He gave Ami a $100 gift card for any store she wanted to go to. He gave Nagi two ticket to Hawaii. And Kukai two tickets to a Pop concert down in D.C. He turned to face me and took out a small rectangular box and opened it revealing a small pendant. It was a small kitten made of sapphires holding a smaller strawberry made of rubies. The chain was made of silver diamonds.

He walked over towards.

"Pull up your hair," he said softly.

"I can't take this! Or anything else…I don't have presents for you."

"Pull up your hair," he repeated.

I did and he wrapped the cold chain around my neck sending small shivers up my spine. In the meantime everyone had their eyes on us.

By the time we were done it was 12 a.m. and everyone started to leave. Ami quickly said goodbye to everyone and headed upstairs to go to sleep. I on the other waited for everyone to leave and said my good byes. I hugged Rima and Utau and Yaya before they left. And finally Ikuto was left.

"Thank you for the necklace," I said touching it. "But I don't feel comfortable wearing it when you don't have a gift."

"Then give me a gift."

I walked up to him and held onto his shoulder pulling myself to reach his face a bit. He was really tall compared to me. I was only 5'5. I pressed my lips on his lips and we kissed passionately for a minute or two. When I finally pulled away he pulled me closer and nipped on my bottom lip with his teeth.

"Don't get any good ideas, this was just for Christmas."

"I'll try and heal my injured heart and soul then."

"Mhm. Goodnight Ikuto."

"Goodnight Amu," he said pecking me on the lips one more time.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled after he left leaving him to turn around and smile.

* * *

**A/N**

I liked this chapter a lot…and it would have gone a lot faster if there wasn't such a big hassle. Yes…there was a big party and little cousins demanded time on the computer along with my sister. And then fan fiction refused to work with me. Sigh I hoped you liked it anyways.

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Neko-Meme**


	15. Blackmail Tag

"Ami! Get back here!" I shouted jumping off from the couch and landed safely on the hardwood floor.

"No! If I did you'd skin me alive!"

"Of course! Give me that picture!"

"This?" she said lifting it up innocently.

"Yes, that! Now give it!"

I ran across the living room and chased Ami around the countertop island then back to the living room. The doorbell rang and I sent a smug smirk towards Ami who just stared at me curiously. I opened the door without looking at who was standing there.

"Ami, meet my reinforcement Rima."

I looked towards the door and my victory smug fell off my face. Sure Rima was standing there…but so were Kukai and Ikuto.

"Rima, darling, why couldn't Nagi make it?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"His mom was sick."

"Oh really? Why doesn't _everyone_ come in?"

"What's up with her?" asked Kukai.

"I don't know. She said Ami was blackmailing her with something so she needed help. And I thought what's better than two other cops."

"Some family," snorted Ikuto.

When they walked in Amu was standing in front of the couch on one side and Ami was on the other side holding up what seemed to be a photo.

"That's not fair! If you guys are all with Amu then it's 4 against 1. That's cheating!"

"Yeah Amu! _That's _cheating," mimicked Ikuto. "And another thing, you called us here to help you get a picture from a kid?"

"I didn't call you. And are you helping or not?"

"Sure why not."

"I call teams!" exclaimed Ami as if this was all just a big game.

"Kukai and I will be on your team sweetie pie," smiled Rima.

"Rima, I called you here to be _my _reinforcement!"

"Guess you'll just have to settle with your darling Ikuto over there."

I didn't look at Ikuto knowing that my face had turned a slight pink from remembering what had happened at Christmas.

"Ikuto, you take Amu upstairs and just talk…like a…um…conference!" exclaimed Ami again clearly enjoying this.

I turned around and led him to my room without a word. _How ironic that Ikuto is helping get something that I didn't want him to know about. Oh and how perfect is it that Kukai and Rima get to see what the picture is about. And Ami is probably going to go all out for this too…_

"Nice outfit," commented Ikuto after a long and non-awkward silence.

I dreadfully took a look down at what I was wearing. A cute navy tank top with the necklace Ikuto had given me on Christmas along with some basketball shorts. And I think…he was actually being sincere about it.

"Thanks."

"Should I want to know what Ami is blackmailing you with besides the knowledge that it's a picture?"

"Not really."

"Figured as much."

"I wonder what they're up to," I mused silently.

**Ami POV**

"Woah!" exclaimed Kukai.

"Scandalous," hissed Rima delightfully.

"Exactly, which is why I can't get caughtt or else," I said moving my finger horizontally across my neck.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Kukai, go to that closet and grab a box labeled top secret. Let's spice up this game a little, huh Rima?"

"Oh Amu, we're ready!" I called out.

**Amu POV**

"She called," repeated Ikuto.

"I know…"

"Then why aren't you going down there? I swear you are the strangest person I've met by far."

I just looked up and glared. _Didn't he understand what the picture was? Well he couldn't because I haven't told him but still. It's going to be so embarrassing if he finds out what it is. Ugh Rima I am so going to kill you! Oh my gosh what am I going to do? _I looked up at Ikuto who was just staring at the wall with a bored expression and one hand under his chin.

"Okay…let's go," I said getting up.

"It's about time."

We both got up and I followed him out of my room. But just before we left I stood in the doorway in inhaled a deep breath then exhaled it loudly. I closed my eyes then followed him downstairs. Game on Ami.

"What the hell? I thought this was tag not hide-and-go-seek," grumbled Ikuto once we stood in the living room.

I couldn't help but smile. He was just like a little kid.

"She's blackmailing with someone. And blackmailers don't like to give up the thing they're blackmailing you with."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Ikuto searched the living and I decided to check the kitchen. I opened the kitchen door and the minute I did a bucket of water that had been on the ledge of the door fell on top of me. Now…I was soaking wet. Ikuto looked up and burst out laughing.

"Quit laughing. She's playing dirty…I'm going to go change."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

I ran upstairs, dripping wet. When I slid my closet door open all my clothes were gone. It was literally entirely empty, not even my under garments were there. I let out a loud, frustrated groan, and then marched downstairs where Ikuto was still searching the living room. He looked up at me then frowned.

"I know I said you were strange but this is just stupid. Go change, you're going to get sick. And plus, I thought you were changing."

"She. Stole. My. Clothes," I gritted between clenched teeth.

"Take your clothes off then."

"Pervert!" I screeched.

"Stupid, not like that. Here," he said taking off his leather jacket and tossing it at me. "Go change, you're going to get sick and then you'll end up in a coma just like last time."

I caught the jacket and let out a smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't let it get to your head."

I went to the bathroom and changed. I came back in wet pants and just his leather jacket on. Strangely…very strangely I liked his jacket. It smelled just like him…it was…comforting somehow.

I DO NOT LIKE IKUTO SO JUST GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD.

Good, let's continue.

…

"Let's continue," I said.

The kitchen was completely empty but on the refrigerator there was a small green post-it note. Ikuto read it aloud.

"Ask Ikuto if you can keep his jacket. It looks good on you. Ami."

"Hell no, that jacket cost me close to a hundred dollars."

"Little brat. She planned this. All of it…she's so paying."

"Then why don't we get on her level?" suggested Ikuto with a smirk.

"I so like that idea. But what should we do, pranks aren't my forte."

"They aren't mine either," sighed Ikuto. "Guess we can't do that. But we can use our cop skills."

"I guess."

**Ami POV**

From the staircase railing we watched Amu and Ikuto grumble to each other. Even though I had started this all because I didn't want to get caught, this could all have an ulterior motive.

"What's going on? I thought were trying not to get caught? Why are we stealing Amu's clothes?

Rima and I shot Kukai a 'You can't possibly be any more oblivious' look.

"What?"

"Kukai, Ami here is trying to get Amu and Ikuto closer a little. And by getting Amu wet and stealing her clothes, Ikuto had to share his jacket."

"Oh!"

"Duh," I shrugged.

"Time for the next prank."

**Amu POV**

"Okay, so she wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Let's check back upstairs."

Ikuto nodded and I proceeded upstairs. I of course checked my room first but no one was there and the clothes were still missing. Walking back out I saw Ikuto go into Ami's room; I followed him in.

"I honestly thought this was going to be easy. Ami's pretty good at hiding."

"Well she does seem to get motivation when things get pretty interesting."

"All kids are like that."

We walked out of Ami's room and were just about to go back downstairs when Ikuto noticed the other rooms near Ami's room. He stepped closer to them.

"Who sleeps there?" he asked.

"No one."

"Really now? So what's going on in there?"

"Well that one is my other room and the other one is the guest room."

"Can I go in?"

I never let anyone go in that room except Ami. It was something only the both of us could relate to. But still….

"Okay," I mumbled quietly.

_Why am I letting him in? Why him? I didn't let Utau in. I didn't let Yaya in. Rima certainly hasn't…so why am I letting Ikuto look inside. He won't understand. He just wouldn't. _He opened the door and stepped into the light blue room.

Newspaper heading covered the wall. Sketches were spread out everywhere.

"You like collecting newspapers and drawing pictures…of guys?" asked Ikuto brushing his hand over a headline.

Saying nothing, I just walked up to a headline and stared at it. _Negotiator saves girls from bank! _

"It's not something I do for fun…I'm looking for someone who practically saved my life."

"Oh. Do you have a name or any kind of description? I could try and look through old files if you need any help."

"It's fine. It was when I was 10. I forgot his name…I can't even remember what he looks like."

"So that's why you have the sketches out."

"Yeah. I come in here sometimes and just begin drawing. I can imagine him sort of. Tall and handsome…something dark…almost reminding me of the sky. But I can never produce what I imagine out on paper. There are days when I feel I got it…but then when I actually think about it I know it's wrong."

"But he is a negotiator right?"

"Yeah. Funny thing is he seemed to be a teenager when he started negotiating. Around high school…kind of like you right? Didn't you say that you started when you were 17?"

"Yeah. But lots of teens start out as negotiators then turn to cops. So maybe he's a cop."

"Hmm…could be. But for now, let's just get that photograph."

"You're right."

I quickly walked out of the room but Ikuto lingered a bit. He stared at the newspaper headings where the wide window shined light onto them. He then joined me back outside. Before we headed down, we heard a muffled laugh. Adrenaline pumping now, I rushed down the stairs only to slip on the little puddle I had created while I was wet and slipped.

I expected the hard floor…but instead what I was on was soft. _The rug maybe? Wait…rugs don't breathe… _I peeked one eye open and saw a mass of dark blue hair…then I opened both eyes in shock. Ikuto was under me and his hand was supporting my back. His face was crumpled in pain.

"Oh, God. Ikuto are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and gave me a frown.

"I would be if someone would get off me."

Realizing I was still on him, I scrambled off.

"Damn your heavy."

"Excuse me?" I asked, a hand on my hip.

"Are you okay?"

_He changed the subject. Such a guy._

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. You're really clumsy."

"I never used to be clumsy. In fact I used to be the most coordinated person out there."

At this he burst into laughter. I frowned.

We both got up and started to look for Ami. By now it was close to noon. As we were walking, I didn't see the item on the floor…and you can probably realize that I slipped…again.

I fell to the floor with a loud thud and looked at what I had tripped over. Green goop.

"Eeew, what the hell?"

"Hah, and you said you were coordinated."

"I am!"

"Sure you are. Get up."

When I tried to get up, I ended up wincing in pain and falling back to the ground. Ikuto sighed then bent down.

"Here…get on my back."

"Why?"

"Because, I know you won't sit around just waiting for Ami to give you the photograph."

"I thought you said I was heavy. Remember?" I said with my arms folded across my chest.

Ikuto turned around and gave me a small smirk.

"Can't you take a joke? Now come on. My feet hurt."

Sighing, I crawled onto his back. Once I was on, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He got up and began to look for Ami. _This is all so familiar. Ikuto carrying me on his back…it's so familiar. Why can't I remember? Have…have I met him before?_

"There she is!" exclaimed Ikuto. "Stay here."

He dumped me on the floor gently then ran off towards the backyard. I on the other hand limped to the door. Kukai and Rima were guarding Ami as soon as they saw Ikuto. Ikuto shoved them aside and playfully tackled Ami into the mud. Rima and Kukai were cracking up.

"Ikuto get off me!" screamed Ami.

"Give me the picture."

"Heck no."

"Then let's play."

He got up and splashed more mud into Ami's face before tackling her back down.

"Okay. Okay. OKAY! Get off me and I'll give you the picture."

Ikuto got up then helped her up as well.

"Where's the picture?"

"Over there," said Ami pointing to the table near the rose bushes.

I gasped in horror when Ikuto went and grabbed the picture. I watched him pick it up and stare at it long and hard before turning towards me and giving me a smirk. I blushed. I'm sure of it because my face was hot.

Ikuto walked up towards me and handed me the picture.

"You can keep the jacket. It suits you. Oh, and I like the picture."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey…okay I guess I really don't deserve to say hi to guys this time. I'm really really really really sorry about the late update. I actually do have an excuse…if it helps. I've started a new story called Never would've guessed on . If you want more details about it message me.

Anyways not only am I late on updating but the ending of the story seems a bit too abrupt. I don't know. It's not too mushy gushy but it's not all hardcore cliffhanger. Reviews made me really happy to. Yes you guys were able to see some Amuto moments. This chapter was just for fun. Hehe.

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko Meme**


	16. Kyou & the Opera Cake

I turned over on my bed. Then turned over again. The sunlight was shining through the slit from where the curtains had parted. I wearily opened my eyes and looked around my room. Ikuto's jacket was hung over my chair. The little kitty holding the strawberry necklace was hung on the little jewelry tree. And last but not least was the picture I had recently framed and put on my dresser.

I got up from my bed and trudged towards the dresser; I picked up the frame and smiled at the picture. How Ami had gotten this was completely beyond me. It was the both of us kissing that time from the Christmas Party.

Smiling, I walked over towards my closet and got dressed for work. I put on a green hoodie then _my_ leather jacket on. Not Ikuto's. I already owned a pair. I matched it with a pair of skinny jeans and black leather boots.

When I got downstairs Ami was typing away on her laptop downstairs.

"What are you up to?" I asked grabbing some toast.

"Oh my gosh, Amu! You're never going to believe what happened?"

"What?"

"There's this guy who steals little kids off the internet!"

"What are you talking about?"

I dropped my toast on the counter and walked to Ami. I started reading the article. She was right. Some guy by the name of Kyou Kurosaki is going after little kids on the internet then once the chance appears he takes them.

"This is horrible. They'll catch him don't worry about a thing Ami. Now I've got to get to work. Stay away from the computer for the time being."

"Got it. Bye Amu."

Sighing, I got into my car and turned on the radio. It played a couple songs until the radio talkers began to discuss that Kyou person. Cursing, I changed the station to find them talking about him too. And any other station I flipped too also talked about him.

In a groan of frustration I turned off the radio and drove to work in silence.

x

Work didn't even look like it usually did. It was jammed packed with regular people filing missing reports. Officers were racing down hallways with paperwork. Suzuki was swamped with dealing with all the people. Rima and Nagi helped out Suzuki by dividing up the hoards of people and talking with them.

When I saw Kukai rush past everyone and head in the direction of where my office and Ikuto's office was, I ran to him.

"Kukai, what on earth is going on here?"

"Can't talk now!"

Just as he said that a mourning couple emerged from Ikuto's office and walked right past us.

"Talk to Ikuto, he'll explain. Sorry Amu, I have to go!"

I watched him run off before I walked into Ikuto's office.

He looked extremely tired though it wasn't even close to noon. There were empty cups of coffee behind him along with the current cup in front of him. He ran his hand into his hair then covered his face and motioned me to sit down.

"What's going on here?"

"Missing children…parents are coming in and filing reports."

"Kyou Kurosaki?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's all over the news including the radio. To be frank, every station on the radio."

"Look at this, just alone, I have over 40 missing children reports. God knows how many more Rima and the others have."

"Yeah. Okay so what do you want me to do?"

"Well, how about going over the reports and searching these kids online."

"Got it. Oh and good luck with the others."

"Others?"

I motioned my head to the door just before the next knock came on the door. Ikuto stifled a groan and then I left quickly.

I sat at my desk and began to search through the stack of papers. I pulled out the most recent one of a little girl, Omori Musachi. She was 8 years old. Her hair was a reddish caramel color with deep green eyes. Sighing I typed her name down and got a list of details about her. Everything from her birthplace to her adoption to what she liked. I printed out her data and put it in the corner.

The next person was another 8 year old Ki Genkesi. He had deep chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Looking at his data I noticed he was adopted too and that he was also 8.

I quickly searched the other files. All these kids were 8 year olds. When I typed their names down I found out they were also adopted.

Jumping from my desk I made a dash to Ikuto's office and slammed the door open. The couple from before was already gone.

"Ikuto! I found out something!"

"What?"

"The stack you gave me is composed of adopted 8 year olds."

"All of them?"

"Yeah, every single one of them."

Ikuto stuffed his hands into his pockets and paced around his office.

"How many files of 8 year olds did you have?"

"Close to 20."

"Ok. I'll see what Suzuki and Nagi have. Then you check Rima and Kukai."

"Got it."

I walked into Rima's office. Her head was currently resting on her desk. When I walked in, her head shot up in misery but when she saw me she smiled in relief.

"Good to see someone who isn't filing a report."

"Yeah. Rima can I see the missing reports you have."

She shot me a questioning look but handed me the reports anyways. I looked them over. There were at least 10 reports of 9 year olds.

"Rima, I going to need to borrow these," I said heading out the door.

She got up out of her chair.

"Amu wait! What for?"

"I'm not sure. But I think I might be close to something."

I left her office for the search for Kukai who I found sitting in his office writing something down.

"Kukai, I've got a favor to ask."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need any of the missing children reports you have."

"I only have 5."

"That's fine. Thanks."

He had the ones for 7 year olds. I walked back to Ikuto's office to see him on his computer with the new reports.

"What'd you get?"

"I originally had the one for the 8 year olds. Rima had 9 year olds and Kukai had 7 year olds."

"I see. Suzuki had 10 year olds. And Nagi had 11 year olds."

"7, 8, 9, 10, 11… He's going by order of age. So next would be…"

Ikuto shook his head in approval then looked out the window.

**Ami POV**

I know Amu had said not to go on the computer but what else is there to do. I've made 3 cakes and 2 dozen cupcakes. The kitchen was a mess and I had gotten bored after making dessert so I cleaned up. Then I did homework. This was ultimately boring. I read a book. I played video games. I read a magazine. I talked on the phone. _She won't know if I go on or not. It doesn't matter._

I opened my laptop and typed down the web address for face book. While I was on, my friend who had moved to Canada sent me a chat message.

**S: Hey :)**

**A: Hi!**

**S: Wats up?**

**A: Nothing absolutely nothing. :( **

**S: That sucks.**

**A: So what's up with u?**

**S: My boyfriend came over and he's watching the game. I got lost and got on the computer.**

**A: Oh boyfriend. What's his name?**

**S: Nathaniel. He's not Japanese though yet he's so cute.**

**A: I'd better go and let you two spend some time together.**

**S: You sure? You seemed kind of…out there :/**

**A: Nah I'm fine. U go and hav fun with your bf**

**S: Ok bye**

**A: Bye :D**

I closed the chat screen and went to Google. After searching a couple things I closed my lap top and went to the backyard where I sat in the grass. The sun was so warm…the grass was so soft…_No one will mind…no one will mind if I…if I…just…take a…nap…_

**Amu POV**

_This is horrible. 50 missing children. All of them taken by Kyou. _I slumped my head on the desk at the same time when my door swung open. I didn't bother to look up. I was in a horrible mood.

"Is this a bad time?" snickered that familiar voice.

I looked up and gave Ikuto a fake smile.

"No of course it isn't. Why don't I get you something? Would you like anything?" I asked my voice filled with sarcasm.

"I'd like some coffee then."

I got up and started to make him some coffee. Not because he had asked for it, but because I felt I needed to do something with my hands or might just rip those reports.

"How many?" I asked.

"We counted them together remember? There were 50 missing children in total."

"Not that. How much sugar and cream?" I snickered.

"Oh sorry. 3 sugars and 5 cream."

"Ikuto, what are we going to do?" I asked setting his coffee in front of him.

He took it then sighed. I watched him. His mesmerizing blue eyes were dark and tired. His dark hair all messed up from running his hand through it multiple times. How did we become so close?

_Really? How did we become so close? When I first got here, he hated me and I was sure of it. I thought he was a cold heartless bastard. Things went downhill when he tried to get me fired. I then became something like an assistant to him fetching him coffee and what not. His attitude was so haughty it made me sick. Then from there it started to go up. And now were sitting here talking to each other like best buddies. As JUST friends._

"I've checked this guy's history. He's got a record and not a good one at that. Robberies starting from age 5. He's had hunting and illegal poaching recorded as well. A couple murders. Lost of jail time."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll catch this guy, not a problem."

"I hope so."

"Hey, cheer up. I know, why don't I take you and Ami out to a casual dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? The three of us?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh that'd be wonderful! Wait, are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Okay!"

"Then if you don't mind I'll come home with you then we can head off," said Ikuto getting out of his chair.

**6 hours later**

I got up out of my seat and stretched out my limbs. After being cooped up in my office for hours researching Kyou I was exhausted. I slipped my leather jacket back on and grabbed my purse along with the missing file reports.

Closing the door behind me I met Ikuto outside of his office and we both walked out to our cars.

"I'm going to head home and change. I'll meet you at your house," said Ikuto.

"Okay. See you there."

I got into my car and drove home.

x

"Ami get dressed. Ikuto's taking us out for dinner!"

I placed my bag and paperwork on the table. When no response came I was slightly worried but shrugged it off thinking that she could be asleep or something along those lines. I checked around the house first just in case she was listening to her ipod or something. Then I rushed upstairs and checked every single room. She wasn't in any of them.

_Friend's house?_

I ran down stairs and called up all of Ami's friends whom she visits. None of them had seen her today. Then I called Utau and Yaya just in case…they hadn't heard of her either. They even offered to come over and help me search but I declined their offer.

I called Rima, Kukai and even Nagi. Even though I knew it was hopeless I did it anyways. They didn't hear from her either.

_What if…No that's not possible. But…what if he came and took her?_

Now I was genuinely worried. I rushed into the backyard.

"Ami!" I screamed panic filling my voice and lungs.

"Keep it down will you," replied a fully lazy voice.

My heart stopped beating a million miles a minute. I placed my hand over my chest and mumbled 'Thank God'.

"Ami, what the hell do you think you're doing out here?" I demanded.

"Trying to sleep. Go away Amu."

"No way, Ikuto's coming to pick us up for dinner."

Her head shot up immediately and she scrambled up off from the grass. Her eyes were gleaming.

"Ooh, for what occasion?"

"To eat, now hurry and get dressed."

I walked upstairs and changed into my clothes. It was a creamy white dress that came just above the knee. Over it I wore a mid thigh navy coat and matched it with pale pink heels. When I walked downstairs Ami was wearing a pair of jeans an owl tee shirt with a yellow coat over it. Matching her outfit she wore leather brown boots.

"Someone's totally excited for this 'date'," smiled Ami evilly.

"Am not."

"But he's different from the other guy's you've dated…do you know why?"

"You're right. In a way he seems familiar…but I-

"Is anyone there?" shouted a voice from behind the door.

When my attention returned I ran to the front door and opened it to reveal Ikuto standing there. He was wearing a black dress shirt and navy tie.

"You look nice," he commented casually.

"Oh so was I not looking nice a couple hours ago," I joked.

"No…I- you…that's not-

"I'm kidding, let's go I'm starved.'

We walked to Ikuto's car and he drove us to the restaurant.

x

"Hey you! I thought you said we were going to a casual dinner!"

"This is casual," he shrugged closing the car door.

"This is so awesome!" squealed Ami.

Frowning I looked at the building before us. This was beyond casual. The building was a huge white building with an architecture that resembled old French buildings…we were at an French restaurant.

Sighing, we walked in and the waiter gave us a table. He then brought us our menus and water. I flipped through the menu.

"We're leaving this instant," I hissed slamming the menu down on the fancy table clothed table.

Ikuto eyed me wearily.

"What do you mean we're leaving?" he asked.

"We so are not leaving! Oh my gosh I want to try caviar!"

"Ami stop it. Ikuto the food is way too expensive."

"Amu, I'm treating you two. And why can't you have as much enthusiasm as your sister? Can you at least try to have some fun?" asked Ikuto.

"Whatever."

"That's more like it," smiled Ikuto as soon as the waiter arrived.

"What'll your orders be tonight?"

"I'd like Foie Gras and chicken a la Diable with some red wine," ordered Ikuto.

"I'd like to try some caviar and the Cog au Vin!" exclaimed Ami excitedly.

The waiter scribbled down the orders then eyed me. But I was having trouble trying to fine something cheap on this menu.

"Miss?" asked the waiter.

I heard Ikuto sigh.

"She'll have the chicken marinated with the cream sauce along with the red wine. ."

"Will that be all?"

"Until dessert, yes."

"Ikuto! That was stupid what you just did there! That was expensive."

"Enjoy it."

In a few moments the waiter came out with our dinner. Ikuto basically had duck and chicken and he said it was delicious.

"The caviar is so good. It's really creamy. What's it made of?"

Ikuto and I eyed each other.

"Fish eggs."

"Really? Wow I'd thought it'd taste nasty."

"Eew Ami, that's disgusting," I mumbled tasting my own food.

When I bit into the chicken it was so creamy already but the cream sauce made it feel like whip cream. And the herbs made it so delicious.

"How's the food?" asked Ikuto.

"Really good!" I said excitedly.

I was so busy eating I didn't notice Ikuto give me warm smile…but Ami did and she kicked him from under the table.

In a little while the waiter came back, collected our trays, and then took our order.

"I would like chocolate crepe along with a couple éclairs," ordered Ikuto.

"I want a strawberry shortcake and some flan please!"

"I would like an opera cake," I smiled.

The waiter grinned at my choice of dessert then walked away. In less than 10 minutes he came back with all our desserts.

The opera cake was very layered. It had layers of chocolate and coffee and custard. The top was covered in a chocolate ganache that wasn't too hard that made it impossible to eat. Eating it made you want to go to heaven. It was tantalizing.

Ami gave me and Ikuto some of her food. I gave her and Ikuto some of my opera cake and Ikuto shared his dessert as well.

Then came the bill. And that alone made me want to sink into my chair and wish that I hadn't enjoyed my time at the restaurant. The bill alone was $995.

"Ikuto you are dead wrong if you think I'm letting you pay for that!"

"Amu, please, this is nothing," he said pulling out his credit card.

A different waiter waltzed right over and took his card. In a moment he returned the card then eyed us.

"What a beautiful wife you have there sir," smiled the waiter.

Ikuto and I blushed and Ami giggled.

x

"Thanks for taking us out Ikuto! That was the best food I've ever eaten in my life!"

"Really, well that sure is a relief. What about you Amu? Did you like the food?"

"Um…yeah."

The drive home was pretty much silent. Pretty much because Ami talked about the food at the restaurant.

When we got home Ami hugged Ikuto good night, then ran upstairs into her room.

"Are you okay Amu? Was the food really that bad?"

"Huh? No! The food was delicious."

"Then what?"

"That bill was expensive…and you knew it was going to turn out like that. You had no right to take us there."

"But you enjoyed yourself."

"No I-

"Goodnight Amu," said Ikuto giving me a quick peck on my cheek before rushing down the steps of our house and getting into his car.

_Ami better not have taken a picture of this._

**

* * *

**

A/N

Hey everyone! Late update as usual because I'm horrible like that. Not really but I'm honestly sorry. Anyways nothing new happened except I told you all what the Christmas picture was so I hope that made up for the late update.

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Neko-Meme**


	17. Closing My Doors

"What do you mean a babysitter?" exclaimed Ami sending daggers through her eyes at me.

"You are 12 years old Ami, just the age Kyou is looking for. I am not leaving you home again by yourself. Plus I'm going to have Utau baby sit you."

"Whatever…aren't you going to go?" asked Ami impatiently.

"Of course not. I'll wait for Utau to come and then I'll go."

As I packed a couple things in my bag, I noticed Ami's glum face. I knew she'd be upset about the whole babysitting thing. She'd been so excited when I first told her she could stay at home by herself. Sighing, I walked over to the fridge and looked at Ami's school calendar. _Today's Sunday and tomorrow there's no school due to the snow…Has Ami even been going to school?_

"Ami, have you been going to school?"

Ami shot me a 'Are you stupid' look.

"Of course I have. We have the science finals on Thursday."

When the doorbell rang and Utau came in. I kissed Ami goodbye, hugged Utau then left.

**At Work**

The first thing I did was check with Suzuki.

"Good morning Suzuki."

"Good morning to you too Amu."

"Suzuki, are there any more missing children?"

Suzuki looked down. I knew there was at least one but I could also tell that it was going to be really bad.

"Suzuki!"

"…There is one child…well more like a teenager. She doesn't fit into the category of 12 year olds we thought he was going to go after next."

"How old is she?"

"16."

"Who is she?"

"…Saya Tsukiyomi…Ikuto's little sister."

I only nodded my head numbly then sped towards Ikuto's office. I flung his door open then slammed shut. He didn't whip his head up and scold me. No, he barely lifted his head to acknowledge my presence.

When he finally did pull his head up, I was beyond devastated. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was pale. The buttons on his shirt were done wrong…he was a mess. And I could tell he wasn't even paying attention when he dressed…different color vans.

"Ikuto?"

"Ikuto…"

"Ikuto."

"Ikuto!"

"IKUTO!"

When he didn't answer I kicked the folding metal chair that was leaning in the corner. I stormed over to his desk and pulled his head up then slammed my fist on the desk.

"Listen here Ikuto! I know you're feeling like shit right now! Okay? I know exactly how you feel. But when someone is trying to help don't shut your fucking doors on them!"

When he didn't respond I nearly screamed. Actually I was hurt. Why was I expected to pour out my feelings to him but when it was his turn he was just quiet. I jerked my bag off the floor and put it on my shoulder.

"And just when I thought you had opened your doors for me."

He didn't answer.

That was my breaking point.

I felt the new tears blur my vision.

"Fine. Goodbye," I whispered harshly.

I slammed the door shut behind me. Just as I was about to enter my office Kukai approached me.

"I'm supposing you've talked to Ikuto already right? How was he? I haven't managed any time to visit him yet."

"Why don't you try asking him? Oh but that is if he fucking feels like talking to you!" I shouted angrily closing my door behind me.

"…"

**Ikuto POV**

I slammed my fist on my desk and shoved my hands into my hair for what seemed like the billionth time today. Everything had turned cold when Saya was kidnapped and now Amu's angry at me so I'm in the state of an ice age.

I looked at where she had kicked the metal chair. And just then Kukai waltzed right into my office with a face of regret.

"Will you talk? Or should I storm out like your last guest?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Kukai you of all people should know how much I love my little sister!" I growled out.

**Amu POV**

I had finally started working when I remembered I had to give the reports to Ikuto. Grumbling, I walked out with the files and just as I was about to enter I heard he and Kukai having a conversation.

**Ikuto POV**

"I know you love her, okay! Everyone who knows the two of you knows how close you've been since you were little. And with all that's happened recently I know you blame yourself the most for not being there, but where does Amu stand in all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ikuto don't mess with me. You took her out to dinner last night. You kissed her at Christmas, and I know because Ami had a picture. I saw you kissing her when she was in a coma. You gave her your fucking leather jacket and a necklace. You lent her your jacket when she got muddy. Ikuto you really can't expect me to believe you two are just 'friends' or that what ever you had going was just a fling."

"…I don't know…"

"Ikuto you owe her more than an 'I don't know'".

"_And just when I thought you had opened your doors for me."_

"It's not like we're together. So there's nothing really between us I think. Plus my sister is more important than what she thinks of me or what she thinks we have together," I said struggling from a lack of words.

Kukai and I just sat there silence. Well that is until a loud thud erupted from behind my door. I got up and opened my door; Kukai stood right behind me. The missing file reports were laying there in a mess and when I looked I saw a flash of pink.

I cursed and Kukai walked out of my office. Today was officially over.

**Amu POV**

Once I was securely in my office, I kicked the couch hurting my foot in the process and moving the couch a bit which resulted in a loud screech.

_How dare him! What I thought about what we have together? I didn't even once think about our relationship! Fuck this, I thought we were just friends! _I sat down at my desk and tried to blow off some steam by working. When I my thoughts returned to what had happened earlier I slammed my head gently into my desk.

I took in a couple deep breaths. I wasn't sad or hurt because I didn't really 'feel' anything towards Tsukiyomi. It was more like anger. Disappointment. In truth, I felt betrayed.

Yes. I was as angry as hell.

And betrayed.

I tried to get some more work done, and it the middle of it all Kukai came into my office. His emerald green eyes stared into my golden ones. It almost felt like he was trying to apologize. He stuffed his hand into his rustic colored brown hair and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Listen Amu, I…he…you…

"Don't worry about it. I don't really even care about what happened in there."

His head shot up immediately.

"You don't?"

"Of course I _don't_."

_OF COURSE I DO! How do you expect me to feel nothing? That bastard is so going to pay for this._

"I'm not sure…maybe your hiding your feelings. I don't know, I'm not an expert on girly issues."

I laughed. Not a fake laugh to lighten the mood. But a real laugh.

For the first time since last night, I was able to actually laugh. And I'm not ashamed to say it felt good.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

I looked up at him and wondered. Then something hit me.

"Um yeah, can you check on Ami for me? She's stuck with a babysitter and I wanted to be home with her, but with work and all-

"No problem. Who is this babysitter? Girl or guy?"

"I think it's a guy, I've hired him before but Ami complained he was too boring. Can you go entertain them for a bit? And don't worry about work, I'll take over your shift, God knows I could work some steam off."

Kukai smiled and then left.

This was going to be good.

I quickly called Ami.

"Hello?" answered Utau.

"Utau, give the phone to Ami!"

"Why?"

"Emergency!"

I heard Utau call for Ami and a shuffle of footsteps.

"Hello?"

"Ami, Kukai is coming over!"

"Why?"

And then I told her all about my plan. So when she agreed my mood had already started to lift.

**Kukai POV**

I got into my blue sports car and started to drive towards Amu's house. Helping her out with Ami was the least I could do after what happened in the office with Ikuto.

_God I wonder how she must have felt when Ikuto said all that. She was behind the door god dammit. Then she lied about not caring about what he said. As if, I saw that notion of betrayal in her eyes. _

Before long, I had pulled up into Amu's driveway. It was close to 3 p.m. I walked up and rang the doorbell. After a few moments I heard the footsteps and shouting voices of females? When the door opened, there wasn't a guy. It wasn't even Ami. It was Utau.

Why is Utau here?

"Uh…hey Kukai," said Utau in a rather confused tone.

Her bangs were pulled back by a green headband and she was wearing white capris with a large off shoulder Yale sweatshirt.

"Hey Utau. Where's the babysitter?"

"I _am_ the babysitter. Why are you here?"

"But Amu said-

"Of course," she groaned. "Okay why don't you come in and explain what Amu apparently told you and for what reason."

I followed her into the house, and from the railing I swear I saw Ami smirking. She was smirking at us. I sat on the couch, while Utau made some tea.

"You want to tell me why Amu told you to come here?"

"Well…she said she hired some boring guy babysitter and Ami didn't like him."

"I see."

What put me off the most was the fact that she didn't even seem bothered by the fact Amu had lied to me about her being an old boring guy. In fact she seemed to be smirking.

Utau walked over and placed a glass of tea and a tray of sweets in front of me. She stared at me hard with her violet eyes.

"What's wrong with Amu?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no reason Amu would prank someone unless something was wrong with her."

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"She pranks people when she's really upset."

_I knew she was upset._

"You want to tell me why she pranked you?"

"There was a fight between her and Ikuto," I said keeping it short and sweet.

"What happened?"

So I see she had no plan of keeping it short or sweet.

And so I explained to Utau what happened from the beginning right to the end. Her facial expression was calm. Okay so the definition of calm is usually being relaxed about something. Chill about it. Not hinting any kind of emotion.

Well that kind of calm was for _normal _people.

Utau's calm was…a bit…off.

Her eyes were closed for brief moments, and when her eyes were open they were either on me or her tea. As I would explain her eyebrows would scrunch up and her face would twist a bit. Utau's calm was where she didn't shout. .

"So this is what happened, right?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Your not…upset?"

"Oh I am. In fact I'm infuriated."

Wow she was good at masking her emotions.

"So are you going to go back to work?"

"Well I would, but I promised Amu I would stay her until you left. Plus she's practically forced me to let her do portion of work."

"Just like Amu. Okay, so why don't you help me make lunch for Ami. There is no point in letting her efforts go to waste."

I followed her into the kitchen. We were making chicken nuggets. She turned the radio that was sitting on the counter on. Before long the song 'What you got' by Colby O' Donis ft. Akon came on. Utau swayed her hips along with the tempo of the music. And everyone once in a while she would twirl; her blonde hair flying around her like a cape.

As strange as it was, I found myself just staring at her with a potato in one hand and a knife in the other. What made it worse was the fact I felt right at home. This all felt natural. The two of us in the kitchen. Utau dancing along to the music while I helped her out.

"Okay so the chicken is frying, I have another pan ready for the fries. Could you hand them over?"

I snapped out of my daze and met a set of angry violet eyes. Utau's hands were on her hips. She sighed then grabbed the potatoes out of my hands. Her hands were so soft…almost like velvet.

"Okay I'll handle this. You go entertain Ami."

"Got it."

I nearly raced out of the kitchen, and once I was out I placed my hands on my cheeks. They were flushed and pink. Let's get one thing straight. I don't blush, never have and never will. So why am I now? Grumbling, I was just about to walk upstairs when Ami appeared on the staircase and marched over towards me. She was definitely smirking.

"How long?" she asked.

"How long what?"

"How long before you two get together?"

I stared at her.

"Oh come on. You were literally blushing like a little girl when she barely touched your hand. And I bet she has something towards you or she would've kicked you out already."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you have to eat lunch."

After lunch I helped Utau with the dishes. Then we played a whole bunch of games and went out for ice cream.

"Today was fun," said Ami taking a bite out of her ice cream.

"It was fun," agreed Utau.

We walked the rest of the way home, since Ami and Utau thought it'd be more enjoyable than taking a car.

**7:30 p.m.**

I looked at the time then sighed. It was getting really late and Amu wasn't home yet. I'd better get to work so I can tell Amu that I'm leaving.

"I'd better go," I said getting off the couch where Utau and I had been sitting.

We had been watching some reality show about a group of celebrity's competing for more money. As if they needed any more.

"Oh, ok."

Utau got up and followed me to the door.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye."

We stood there for an awkward moment, before I smiled and left.

Utau sighed and locked the door behind her.

**Ikuto POV**

I locked up my office and was just about to leave when I remembered about the paperwork I had to give Kukai. The lights in Amu's office were off. Sighing, I made my way to Kukai's office and when I opened the door, I saw Amu working furiously on the computer.

She looked up, those honey golden eyes of hers tired, angry, and alarmed. This was…rather awkward.

"Kukai left hours ago. He's at my house," she managed rather briskly.

Since no words wanted to come out of my mouth, I merely nodded my head like an idiot and shut the door behind me. Okay so when she was angry, she was angry.

I got into my car and drove to Amu's house.

**Kukai POV**

I pulled my car into an empty parking space and raced into the building hoping Amu was still in there. When I opened my office, I found her working furiously on my computer. When she looked up, she gave me a bright smile, though her eyes seemed rather cloudy and upset.

"Babysitting Ami is complete," I smirked. "Oh, I liked the babysitter. She wasn't boring or old at all."

Amu turned a shade of pale pink.

"I thought it would be a good prank."

"Well it was thanks. I kind of enjoyed myself."

"What a relief."

"Yeah. That's pretty much it, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sighing I finished up my work on the computer.

**Ikuto POV**

I pulled up in front of Amu's house. I walked up and rang the doorbell only to see Utau answer the door. Her face immediately turned into a frown. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Is Kukai here?" I asked.

"No he left a while ago."

"Oh…okay. I'd better go."

"Ikuto. I need to talk to you about something," said Utau after a short sigh.

"Okay?"

She looked up into the starry night sky.

"About Amu…her actions and words aren't based on current moments. She doesn't just decide to do something because it feels like the right thing to do. What she does is what she wished people would've done for her when she was in that particular situation. That's all."

She turned around to leave.

"How should I have known that if she never opens up about herself?"

Utau smiled.

"I know how you feel. But she won't tell you because she trusts you. Don't worry; she'll open up when you do."

Utau walked into the house and closed the door shut behind her.

I punched the wooden pillar. If I had to pick the one moment I had ever felt like in ass in my whole entire life, it would right now.

* * *

**A/N**

Hey everyone! I know you're probably disappointed in what happened but I had to do it, things were going to well. But I managed some slight Kutau moments. Teehee. Late updates as usual and thanks for the reviews.

The sequel for this story is going pretty well. I have all these awesome ideas so far.

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Neko-Meme**


	18. Edna's Shack

I sat at the table, my arms crossed over my chest. Across from me was Ami who stared at the table filled with food. And I mean FILLED. Every sort of breakfast you can imagine was sitting on that table today and all Ami did was stare.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I snapped out.

Ami slowly lifted her head then tilted it to the side.

"It's not like I can anyways," she mumbled putting the toast away.

Sighing, I looked at the food again and then completely regretted snapping at her. She was right, she couldn't eat the food. The eggs were burnt completely. The toast had shriveled up into large pieces of coal. The French toast was totally soggy include the fact that I actually forgot to fry it. I had crushed the cereal and poured the milk in too early. The oatmeal was too bland and too bitter…it was also soggy. The bacon was burnt. The fruit wasn't even ripe. And this was only the beginning.

Ami examined her milk cautiously then smelt it. _How the hell would I mess up something as basic as pouring milk into a cup? _As soon as she smelt it, she slammed the cup back down on the table.

"What now?"

"Amu, you poured lemon juice into the milk! That's disgusting, not to mention the fact that it'll make me sick!"

Sighing, I got up and fetched my bag.

"Come on, I'll go buy you some breakfast."

"Good, because I'm starving."

We both got into the car and drove to me and Ami's favorite donut shop: Golden Curls. The shop was small but it was absolutely beautiful. It looked like a small cottage surrounded my Sakura trees and dozens and hundreds of flowers. When we walked through the glass door, a small bell rang and the cool sweet smelling breeze of bread welcomed us in graciously.

Standing at the counter was Edna, she was an American, but she was the best baker I knew by far. She was a graying lady, with small curls at the bottom of her hair. Her skin was starting to crease even more than it already was. To be blunt she looked fragile…that is until you look at her face. Piercing green eyes and the most devious smile any person could have.

"Oh ho ho, why if it isn't my three favorite little people."

The bell on the door rang again but I ignored. She said three, but there was only two of us here. The pity of old age.

"Edna, there's only two of in here," smiled Ami.

"Girly, I may be old but I haven't gone blind."

Ami giggled and I smiled.

"Would you three like the usual? Ami you want a solid chocolate donut along with the donut balls, and a glazed braided donut."

"Yeah."

"Amu you want a jelly filled donut, a custard filled donut, and a lemon filled donut."

"Yes please."

"And my handsome Ikuto, you want the special chocolate jelly filled donut along with a custard filled one. Oh, I'm adding a coffee flavored one too, you looked tired."

"Thanks."

I snapped my head around and looked at Ikuto. His hair looked like it hadn't even been brushed. He had on a navy tee with faded jeans that were hung loose on his hips along with brown sandals. When he caught my eye, he turned away. However, Edna hadn't started cooking yet, she had been watching us.

"You guys know each other?" she smiled.

"YES!" exclaimed Ami.

_Damn it, I hadn't told her about what had happened yesterday._

"Well you three can share the table in the very back and talk."

"Edna, I have-

"Enough with the excuses missy, get your tiny tushy back there and eat. God knows if you even ate in the past month."

Ami and Ikuto snickered, while I groaned. We all sat down at the table. Ami right next to me…Ikuto in front of us. We sipped our coffee while Ami played with her hot cocoa.

"Why are you two so quiet?"

I shot a glare towards Ami's direction. Ikuto released a sigh.

"Ami, dearie, can you come help your precious grannie in the kitchen!"

"You're not my grandma Edna!" exclaimed Ami, already getting up.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to be! Now hurry back here!"

Amu raced to the back kitchen, leaving Ikuto and I just sitting there.

"Amu I need to tell you something."

"…"

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"…You didn't seem to want to talk to me yesterday. Though that's understandable since I'm just a person who's confused about her own feelings," I snapped out.

"I know I feel like an ass-

"Like an ass. Please Ikuto that's an understatement. Calling yourself an ass is like a murderer saying he's sorry for 'accidentally' killing someone."

"I'm sorry."

"Douche."

"Harsh much?"

"Really, because I thought you deserved it."

"You're really-

"Great you two are finally talking!" smiled Edna walking back with our breakfast. "Young Ami here told me there was some tension between the two of you."

"Did she now," I said between clenched teeth.

"How old are the two of you again."

"21."

"28."

We both shot each other a look.

"I thought you were a year younger!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"When was your birthday?" I asked.

"December 1."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I could've told someone who was in a coma. What about you?"

"September 24."

"Oh."

After that the three of us ate our donuts quietly.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

**Ikuto POV**

After Amu left I was going to take a sigh of relief until Ami bombarded me with questions.

"I'm not going to bother asking what happened, but you'd better do something to make it up."

"Uh…"

"Oh yeah, I'm already envisioning it. Moonlit walk on the beach, hand in hand. Amu in a flowing flowered skirt holding her sandals in one hand and you leading her to a surprise picnic."

"Pretty good, except for the fact that I'm not romantic. Not at all, I'm more like 'Hey lets go to this fancy restaurant. Price – no limit',"

"That is so lame. I mean really what about that little kiss you and Amu had on Christmas."

"She kissed me, it was a gift."

"Two Christmas gifts, plus the fact you kissed her while she was in a coma."

"I- Wait how the hell did you know that?"

"Please, Amu may not tell but she hints things to Rima and Utau."

"Okay…that's creepy."

"Mhm, so what are you going to do?"

"Not sure, I've never really intentionally done something romantic. Can I take your beach idea?"

"Sure."

I sighed and let my shoulders slump when Amu walked back in and paid her tip to Edna.

"Amu, are you…free tonight?"

She stared at me like I was stupid.

"Yes, what do you want?"

Now Ami looked at her like she was stupid.

"A date," I choked out.

"Ami needs a babysitter."

"Ami is going to her friend's house today. Remember Sakura, yeah I'm going over I got approval from you yesterday."

I think I saw steam shoot out of Amu's head. And maybe, just maybe her head might have spun _all _the way around.

"Fine," she growled. "What time?"

"4."

"Come on Ami, let's go."

**3:59 p.m.**

**Amu POV**

"Ami what is this? This outfit is absurd!"

"Oh you wouldn't believe the absurdity even if you saw with your own eyes," she mumbled.

I ignored her and just when I was going to go up and wear something warmer the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, Ikuto was standing there in white border shorts and blood red v-neck.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"…Yeah. Have fun Ami."

"Good luck Amu."

I frowned, groaned, and then cursed when Ami pushed me out the door. He led into his car. The ride to wherever the hell we were going to was quiet. I lived off this quietness because it helped me beat up Ikuto in my mind. Just because I'm talking with you, doesn't mean we're buddies again.

I pulled my laptop out of my bag and went on Tumblr. Yeah I had one of those. I scrolled over to directory and looked around till I found a blog that caught my eye. To My Husband it was called.

Interested I clicked on it and scrolled through. I found an interesting entry and forgetting Ikuto was in the car I read it out loud.

"Naming Our Offspring: No themes. No jokes. No bougie-ass attempts at something that will look trendy monogrammed onto a PBTeen beanbag chair.

Let's save Maddiesyn Selenagomez Leigh and Bonecrusher Jones for role-playing aliases."

"What?"

I looked at him, wiping the numerous tears away from my eyes.

"It's a blog," I said through my laughing hysteria.

"Uh-huh," he said slowing down. "We're here."

I looked up and immediately groaned…internally of course. We were at the beach. Yet no matter how beautiful it was, I wasn't a fan of water. There were reasons…many reasons.

Ikuto and I got out of the car and walked to the beach. I immediately regretted what Ami forced me to wear. Ikuto looked comfortable, I mean why wouldn't he? Shirt and shorts, how much more comfortable can that get? I on the other hand was wearing really tight shorts. Well they weren't like inappropriate tight, they fit I just couldn't move around easily. I also was wearing a navy tank top.

The beach was empty and it wasn't even 4:30 yet. Ikuto led me up to a shack and pulled out two surfing boards.

_Oh hell no!_

"You know how to surf right?"

"No."

"Even better, I'll teach you."

"Ikuto listen-

"Don't worry, you won't break a nail," he said with a chuckle. "I'll make sure you won't fall."

It was an obvious joke, though I don't know why it made my heart leap for joy. Shrugging it off, I followed him to the water. _Don't you practice on sand first? _

"Surfing gets pretty easy after you get into the water a few times. Okay so basics you should know. This is the nose of the board, it points down into the water obviously. A surfboard can float in the water, so it has kind of a central gravity. When you first start off, you're on your stomach on the board and then you should find your balance point. Now remember this, if you put too much weight on the back of the board, you're 'corking' it. If you do happen to do that, move forward until your board is even again."

"Are we standing up at this point?" I asked confused with all this information.

"No. Now you start paddling, one arm at a time though. Then you slowly get up like a push up but you're feet coming from under you. Your weight should be centered in the middle of the board. But don't stand straight up or you'll lose your balance. Stand in a fighting stance position…like a sumo, and then the rest is simple."

"Okay…"

"Now go change, you can't surf in that."

I walk back towards the shack and close the door behind me. I quickly change into my bikini. It's a navy and ruffled with white polka dots. It's quite warm at the beach in January. When I walk back out Ikuto is standing there in only his swimming shorts.

Gulping, I walk towards my board. Just about when I was going to get started, Ikuto grabs me by my shoulder and ties something black around my ankle and attaches it to my board.

"Beginners need this."

He starts out first, demonstrating what to do. I do the same. I lie on my stomach on the board causing me goose bumps. I paddle through the water and when I feel that I'm far enough I start to stand up. It's actually really hard, despite the fact that Ikuto made it look easy.

The water bobbed underneath the board already giving me hard time to stand up. I then slowly braced myself and stood up. And when I didn't fall I almost jumped up and shouted 'Horray!'

_Almost._

I stand in the fighter's stance Ikuto was talking about and approach an oncoming wave. I go into it head on and when a little loop opens I enter it quickly. It was really neat actually. Being inside of a wave that is. Even better was the fact I could see the other side.

So I'm doing pretty well, and I'm almost about to get through when the wave ends up coming short and crashes right on top of me. I lose my footing and fall into the icy waters. Being completely submerged by water was scary, bringing every fear I had of the waters right back to me.

I heard shouting, but it was faint. I snap out of my trance and push myself up out of the water. Ikuto was paddling towards me frantically, a worried look on his face. _He should be worried, it was his idea I do this after all._

"You okay? You were doing pretty well until that wave crashed you," he said with a frown.

"More or less. I'm going to try again."

So I start paddling again and start all over again. I enter the wave for what seemed like the tenth time, determined to get all the way through. That was my concern, while Ikuto did little flips and such.

Showoff I would think, then resume my focus. I keep my stance and ride the wave until I make it all the way through. I jump off my board and greet the waters with a victory hug…sort of.

"Did you see that?" I shouted to Ikuto who was paddling over towards me again.

"Yeah, good job."

"I know it was so-

Something cold and wet hit my skin – then another and another. I look up and see the dark sky…and rain.

"Fuck its raining?" cursed Ikuto.

I didn't answer, my teeth were already chattering. We both swam back quickly and carried our boards back to the shack. Once we hit land we carried our boards.

I was so cold I didn't even bother to turn around and see if Ikuto was coming or not. He grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around. When my eyes met his for a brief moment, they were dark and misty – then his lips crashed onto mine.

His lips were warm and hungry, not like the soft kisses he did before. I dropped my board onto the sand and wrapped my hand around his neck; his hands went through my hair. My cold body felt like I had just lit it on fire and my heart and head were pounding a million beats a second.

When oxygen became a priority in our minds we separated.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged and picked up his board.

"Hurry up; you're going to catch a cold."

We left our boards outside and took shelter in the shack. It was pretty empty except for some ragged sheets and oversized t-shirts. I changed quickly and tied my wet hair into a tight bun. Ikuto was still in his swim shorts.

"Why aren't you changing?" I asked.

"I'm going to start my car."

I watched him run through the rain and in the meantime I placed the sheets on the cold wooden floor. In a few minutes, Ikuto came back with a scowl on his face and he was shouting curses.

"What's wrong?"

"Car's broken."

"Cell?"

"No. Fucking. Reception."

I struggled not to laugh, but I thought that'd only make his mood worse. When I sneezed, Ikuto shot me a look of concern.

"You cold?"

I nodded.

He sighed and wrapped a sheet around me.

"I'll be back with some wood. Let's see if I can make a fire."

He left again, and I just lay down on the floor. Rain pelted against the window making a drumming sound. Strangely I felt my eyes get foggy…and my eye lids became heavier.

**Ikuto POV**

_This was the worst possible date ever. _I thought as I rummaged through a pile of assorted wood. Once I had gathered an armful of wood, I walked back to the shack and kicked the door open. Even though it was pitch black, I could make out Amu's sleeping figure on the floor.

I made a ditch in the sand and tossed the wood in. Then I took out the match I used for my cigarettes and lit the wood on fire. I ran back outside and retrieved a couple boulders and placed it around the fire just in case.

Changing quickly, I checked the fire to make sure Amu didn't get singed in any way. I sat down next to her and brushed the bangs out of her face. She was so peaceful when she slept…wait. Was she shivering?

I looked at her again; she was trembling. Jumping up, I grabbed more of the sheets and put them on her. I then lifted her head and placed it on my lap while I leaned on the wall of the shack. I closed my eyes.

_Was I in love?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**

Hey Hey! So I cut this chapter short because I wanted to save some of Ikuto's rambling for the next chappie xD. Thanks for the reviews. To my reviewers: I love y'all! Haha. Okay so let's see if there's any worthy news? Hmmm…

OH! Check out my Tumblr page for my stories. It's .com. I just got it so I only have two stories. Haha. Oh and you have to check out the blog I mentioned earlier in my story: To My Husband. Her stuff is downright hilarious. So check these out please.

**Read~Review~Blog!**

**Neko-Meme**


	19. Boardwalk Romance

It was the middle of the night, and the rain still hadn't stopped. In fact I think it started to pour harder. Amu was still sleeping on my lap…my numb lap. Sighing, I closed my eyes again and went to sleep.

**Amu POV**

_Where am I? _

_Puzzled I look around. The sky is ominously dark and the moon is just hanging there mockingly. The streets are cold and dark buildings are everywhere. I look up…this place looks so familiar._

_Then I see a streak of pink hair…is that me? I follow myself and watch my past version run into a bank building. Ami was running behind me/her clutching her bloody arm._

_I remember that, I said following them inside. I then watch my other version answer the call and talk crudely to the negotiator. She then leaves the building, and I follow her. There she is in the middle of the crowd; I push myself through._

_I'm standing there in front of Ami in a protective stance, and that's when a familiar voice erupts the silence._

_"Why are you guys just surrounding the hostages? And you call yourself officers."_

_Everything starts to go dark and I can't see that tall person who's pushing himself through the crowd. Instead I'm brought to an underground parking lot. The lights are flickering on and off. Not to mention the fact that I can see my breath. I rub my hands up and down my arms and look around._

_I suddenly hear an uproar of laugher followed by running steps. I stood still and listened to the footsteps turn louder until I saw two approaching figures. I unconsciously took a step back and stared at the figures hard._

_They were men obviously. The first one turns his head around, and I see it. Midnight blue hair with striking eyes. Ikuto?_

"_Ikuto!" I shout at the top of my lungs._

_But I can't hear my own voice…or more likely nothing came out. I tried again and again. But I ended up with the same results as before. So I watched. The man from behind had dark brown hair that was long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. _

_Something was off though. I was sure of that one fact. Ikuto didn't look scared…he looked like he was trying to protect something. I looked at him again then saw a baby in his hands._

_Why does he have a baby? I couldn't think for long because I see a long shiny object from out of the corner of my eyes. I turn my full attention to it, and see the dangerous object. It's pointed straight at Ikuto. My breath hitches, and I'm caught up in the suspense._

_I wave my hands around and shout hoping…just hoping that Ikuto will notice. He doesn't even spare a blink in my direction and then it goes off. The roar of the bullet and the baby begins to cry. _

_I shut my eyes, and hear a heavy thud. I open them and find Ikuto on the floor. I run towards him in hysterics. Blood poured out of him like how rain fell from the sky. I hugged him and tried to stop the flow of the blood. But it didn't work; instead everything started to go dark again._

"_Not again!" I screamed. _

"_Don't take another one from me!" I pleaded._

I opened my eyes wide open. I was breathing rather heavily and looked around. Outside seemed like it was close to dawn. The sky was a very light shade of blue along with hues of purple, pink and orange.

I felt something rise and fall against my head. Slightly positioning my head to the side, I see Ikuto's stomach…and the fact that I'm sleeping on his lap. Awkward much? But I look at Ikuto again; his sleeping face seemed so innocent and childlike. Then I noticed mostly all the sheets were around me. Smiling, I put a couple sheets on him.

I get up, my head pounding from my nightmare. The creepy part of it all was that it seemed so vivid. Like it could happen any moment now. And honest to truth that scared me.

Shrugging it off, I looked around the shack for anything food related. There were more sheets, ropes, surfboards and other emergency supplies…except food. Sighing, I walked outside. The salty breeze hitting me then forming goose bumps against my flesh.

As cliché as this may be, I actually began to look for a coconut tree. And after 15 minutes of going from tree to tree I found one. ONE tiny brown coconut hanging there by its self. The only problem now was to find a way to get it down from there. A stick wouldn't reach and the only thing to hit it with would be either pebbles or my shoe. My shoe it is.

I took off my sandal and hurled it at the coconut. Repeating this action a couple more times, the coconut finally fell down to the sandy floor with a soft thud. Carrying it with me, I decided to get some fish. It wouldn't hurt if we had something more than some coconut milk.

I head back into the shack because I remember seeing something liking a fishing rod here or there. My thoughts were right, because I found it leaning against a canoe…which I also took. I pushed the canoe out of the shack silently enough so Ikuto wouldn't wake up and pushed it through the sand. As I pushed the canoe, the cold water brushed up against my feet. Despite it being cold, it actually felt pretty good. I stood there for a moment, trying to absorb that feeling in. Once hunger set in, I lost focus and was even more determined to find some food.

I pushed the canoe into the water and quickly hopped into it. The waves carried the canoe farther and farther, so in the meantime I untangled the fishing pole and attached some bait onto it. When I thought I was far enough from shore to be able to catch some decent fish, I flung the hook into the sea while the canoe just bobbed onto of the waves. And after waiting for 5 entire minutes, I knew this would take a _long _time.

**Ikuto POV**

I felt the sun's warm rays poking me as I slept. I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the lightness of the shack. My lap felt lighter than usual and there were sheets on me, but I didn't mind it. It was when I actually got up, that I noticed that Amu was gone.

Panic spread through me like a wildfire…then I hear a scream. Amu's voice – Amu's scream. I ran out of the shack and looked around frantically. Till I see a pair of hands waving from the water.

"I got you now Mr. Fish!" she shouted as she ducked her head underwater.

"Amu! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

She brought her head back up and slowly turned to look at me. Her eyes were full of mischief and light. The entire sight made me want to burst out laughing.

"Getting breakfast!"

It suddenly dawned on me: how long had she been out here trying to get us food. Smiling, I walked into the shack, changed into my swimming shorts, and dived into the water. I swam towards Amu, picked her up and swam back.

"What about breakfast? I already have a coconut."

Once we were on shore, I grabbed her by the shoulder and hugged her tight.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She pulled back and studied me for a minute.

"Uh…no! But you have told me all the problems I have," she said with a grin.

"Well, forget about those. By the way, if you woke me up, you wouldn't be wet and you'd have food."

"What do you mean?"

"Food in the car," I smirked.

She groaned. She cursed. She kicked the sand. And of course, she picked up the sand and flung some at me before storming off towards the car.

"You're going to get sick!" I shouted.

"Screw that! I'm so hungry right now and despite that I've been searching for food. Only to learn we have some in the car!"

"Yeah…I love her," I mumbled to myself.

"Open the door Ikuto!"

"Yes ma'am."

**Later **

"Boy, I am so stuffed," smiled Amu lying down on her back.

"Good, then you won't be so bitchy."

She got up, stared at me, and then burst out laughing.

"I am NOT bitchy," she laughed.

"Yes you are. What happened to: 'Screw that! I'm so hungry right now-

"Shut up Ikuto," smiled Amu flinging some sand at me again.

"You have a problem with throwing sand at people."

"And you have a problem with…um-

"Oh…wait. Could this be? Have you finally realized I have no flaws?"

"Shut up. You're ego is _way_ too big. Yeah, that's your problem."

"Could be, who knows. Anyways, what I do know is that we should get out of here."

"You're right. Let's go."

As she walked into the car, I finally remembered it wasn't working.

"Amu…this may be kind of funny for you…but the car isn't exactly working…remember?"

She turned around and glared at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"…No."

"Okay, so call someone to tow this useless hunk of metal. In the meantime, I'll push the car."

"No, it's fine. I'll push the car. And it's not useless, it's my baby."

"Nu-uh! No way. I do not trust you to push 'your baby'. God knows where you'll end up taking us."

"Whatever, I'll just call."

I sat behind the wheel and dialed in the number, while Amu started to push the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Ikuto. I'm calling to see if you can come tow our car…it kind of broke down."

"No problem…but I need to know what's wrong with the car."

"The engine died out and there's no battery."

"I see. And your location?"

"The beach with the surfboard rentals…um…Kamikaze Beach."

"Okay, we'll be there in about 15 minutes. Based on what you've told me, it could take at least a couple days. Do you need a rental car?"

I covered the phone.

"Amu, do you want a rental car? This car is going to take about 3 days to get fixed."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we'll take a rental car."

"Okay."

"Thanks. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and got up out of the car. Amu had stopped pushing and had taken a seat on the trunk of the car. She kicked her feet in a rhythm she had made up and the wind blew her bubblegum pink hair to the side. Her honey dyed eyes were looking straight at the ocean as she hummed a small melody.

Sighing, I pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and then took a long drag from it.

_This is wrong isn't it? Having an attraction to someone who is 7 years younger than me. Sure she acts crude sometimes and she's been in the bloodiest of situations. Maybe she is a bit mysterious sometimes. And of course there are times when she's moody. But there's such an air of innocence surrounding her. Wanting to go to build-a-bear despite being over 20. Wanting to go to an arcade because she's never been to one before. Risking her life for people who shouldn't even deserve it._

_Then I come in. Someone with a background…the good kind. Seeing the violence of the world since I was 10 and then doing something about it when I was 17. And then I was responsible for that incident. I'm sure of it all. I'm sure I should have no feelings towards her. My mind says let go. My heart says grab on._

"I thought I told you that smoking was bad for you," said Amu interrupting my thoughts.

Her eyes pierced through mine like daggers, her mouth pressed into a firm line…then transformed into that beautiful smile.

"It's fine," I said shrugging her off.

"You'll die."

"That's fine too."

She jumped off the trunk of the car and walked over towards me. Her eyes fierce yet there was a sadness behind it.

"You're okay with dying?"

My mind travels back to the incident.

"Yeah…"

"Don't you have any unfinished business? Aren't you scared?" she exclaimed.

"Unfinished business…no. I'm not scared…in fact I think I deserve to die," I mumbled the last part so Amu didn't hear it.

But she did hear it and she looked angry.

"No one deserves to die Ikuto. Never…I refuse to believe that if someone dies it's because they deserved it."

"I don't mean other people…I meant I did."

She clasped her hands from behind and started to walk around. Then she twirled around me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You're kind enough to stay with me while I'm in a coma and buy me a present for Christmas. You're the one that taught who me how to surf even though I have fears of the water. You're the one that lent their lap as a pillow and gave me sheets while I'm cold. I don't think someone like that deserves to die."

Before I could say anything, the tow car came while he honked a couple times at us. He loaded my car into the truck and unloaded a red convertible for us.

"Here's the car. You can return it and pay for your car on the day it's ready."

"Thanks," I replied grabbing for the keys.

The man left without another word, and in the meantime Amu and I got into the car.

"You want to head the boardwalk?"

"You better hope this car doesn't break down."

"So that's a yes?"

"YES!"

I stuck the keys into the ignition and sped off. Amu pressed the button for the radio and 'Hold my hand' by Michael Jackson and Akon started to play. She started to sing along.

"Take my hand and don't let go, baby, hold me."

"You're a pretty good singer."

"Years of practice," Amu replied moving her hair to the side.

"You took classes then?"

"No…I sang out my sadness."

I wanted to ask more. I wanted her to trust me enough so she could tell me what ate her up. So she could call at me at night to tell me she had a horrible nightmare. So she could release all that misery. But when she looked out the window, I knew that was my cue to change the subject…or at least end this one.

In the end I couldn't think of another subject, so I just kept quiet and let the radio do its thing.

When there were more cars on the road along with more walking people, I realized we must've reached the boardwalk already. I parked in front of a parking meter and dumped into a bunch of quarters.

"Oh this place is so cute!" exclaimed Amu.

I smiled as I put in a few extra quarters so that the meter read 2 hours.

"Okay, let's get going, we only have 2 hours."

**Amu POV**

The boardwalk was absolutely stunning. There were small games here and there and lots of stores. Men working the food stands and handing little boys and girls cotton candy.

"What should we do first shopping or games?"

"Games!"

I dragged Ikuto to a booth where you had to shoot water into a clown's mouth. I positioned my gun directly at the clown's mouth and when the bell rang I sprayed in as much as I could.

The red balloon on top of my clown was filling up rather quickly…well so was Ikuto's. Then I hear a 'pop' and the siren on top of the clown starts to flash. But it's not my clown, it's Ikuto's clown.

"What would you like sir?" asked the man.

"The duck."

So there we were. I was walking besides Ikuto…empty handed. Then there was Ikuto…clutching a gigantic yellow duck with a blue bow tied around his neck in his hand.

"Ooh! Let's play that one!" I shouted pointing to another booth.

"Sure."

"I'm so getting a prize this time!"

"We'll see about that," he smirked confidently.

This one seemed rather simple. There was a pyramid of glass bottles and you had one ball to knock them all down with. Ikuto went up first and hurled his ball at the bottles. They fell down to the cushion below it, while the last one just twirled around for a while, and in the end ended upright.

He groaned. I cheered.

It was my turn now. I take the small soft ball in my hand and hold it close to me. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath then throw. They all fall down and the woman congratulates me.

"Which prize hun?"

"The bunny!"

By now, Ikuto and I were racing to see who could win the most prizes. We played the basketball toss, balloon darts, ring the bull, miniature golf, money wheel, shuffle board, slap shot hockey and any other game you can imagine.

Ikuto had a duck, monkey, snake, teddy bear and another snake. While I had a bunny, panda, unicorn, teddy bear, sock monkey, koala, and dragon. Yeah, I had one more because I had beaten Ikuto at miniature golf.

There was only one game left now and I was determined to win: the strength game. There was a hammer and small ball and a ring at the top of the meter. The objective was to slam the hammer down so hard that the ball went up and hit the bell.

"I am so winning this one," said Ikuto.

"Well so am I."

I walked up first and slammed the hammer down so hard my wrist had pains shooting up it. The ball went up and just barely missed the ring. Groaning, I snatched the small giraffe from the lady and walked back to my team of stuffed animals.

Now Ikuto walked up and slammed the hammer now. It went up, hit the bell, and the siren rang.

"My my, don't we have ourselves a strong fellow here," smiled the lady.

She handed him two large animals: a penguin with a hat and a rooster.

"Let's go shopping now," I said as Ikuto added his animals to the wagon.

"Tired of playing."

"Definitely."

We walked into a store called "Sweet Cinches". It was a really cute store. Dresses were hanging on racks, souvenirs here and there and don't forget about the pink and white striped wallpaper. As I browsed through the racks, Ikuto came up to me from behind and whispered into my ear.

"Hey, I'm going to check out this bakery I saw real quick, okay?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

He lingered there for a moment before slowly walking away. As I continued to browse, I found a lacy white dress with colorful flowers on it.

"Can I try this dress on please?" I asked.

"Sure."

After trying it on and deciding to buy it. I paid for it along with a yellow crystal heart necklace. I run back into the fitting room and change into my new outfit, then run back outside to see Ikuto waiting there patiently.

"Where's the cake?" I asked.

"In the bakery getting ready. You look wonderful."

My cheeks flushed at the compliment.

"Thank you."

After that we headed to a couple more shops and cafés till it was sunset.

"Wait here, I'm going to go pick up that cake, okay?"

"Hurry back."

I watched his back as he ran towards the bakery once more. And even though I knew he'd return I felt my heart turn empty again. Such a strange feeling, but that's what I felt.

_This couldn't possibly be happening…there is no way that I've fallen for…Ikuto. Could it?_

"Sorry about that!" shouted Ikuto running back with a box in his hand.

"It's fine."

"Why don't we head to the Ferris wheel before we leave, huh?"

"Oh…that'd be great."

As we walked to the Ferris wheel, the sound of music started to come and I started to head towards it. The sound of maracas and bongos.

"How does she know that you love her?

How do you show her you love her?

How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"

"Oh what a wonderful song!" I exclaimed singing along.

I suddenly started to dance, and grabbed Ikuto by the arms and we began to dance.

"I don't know how to dance," managed Ikuto.

"Everyone dances," I smiled.

After the dance, I dropped a whole bunch of money into the performer's hat and Ikuto and I walked off to the Ferris wheel.

We sat into a pink compartment; I was across from Ikuto. We didn't say a word for a while, instead I looked at the breath taking scenery.

"I hope you like chocolate cake," said Ikuto pulling out the white box.

"I love chocolate cake!"

"Good, oh you have to see this cake though. The baker really did a fine job with it," he said handing me the box.

I took the box from him and opened the white lid. It was a simple chocolate cake, nothing extraordinary, but on the top in pink icing was _'I love you'._ Surrounding it were fresh strawberries and marizipan sculptures of me and Ikuto.

"I love you Amu," he said.

I looked up, my heart was beating so hard.

"I love you too."

We leaned in and kissed as the Ferris wheel stopped at the top.

**

* * *

**

A/N

Hello everyone! I really love this chapter. There were tons of Amuto in it…well there were basically two characters in it. Anyways, don't you guys just love Ikuto? The little love stuck romantic cheese head. Thanks a billion for the reviews, I guess I made them confess beacause of you guys. So thanks so much. Oh the song is That's how you know from Enchanted. Haha I was rewatching when I got the idea to put the song in.

By the way who were you guys rooting for for the Super Bowl? Steelers? Or the Packers?

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko-Meme**


	20. Pure Love

We got off the Ferris wheel and I walked off ahead. I was thinking…but I wasn't if that makes any sense at all. A pair of hands slipped around my waist and someone's breath was blowing on my neck.

"Leaving without me?"

Of course it was Ikuto. Who else would it have been? He pulled me in closer until I bumped into his chest. His scent has such a peaceful aroma; it was addicting.

"No."

Being Ikuto's girlfriend all of a sudden seemed so surreal. It felt that if I took a step away from where I was, that this illusion would crash and burn to the floor. But even as Ikuto snaked his arms away from my waist and led me to his car, nothing shattered. There wasn't some evil plot twist. There wasn't anything to harm me…or the guy I was in love with anymore. It was just me and Ikuto – together.

Ikuto pulled the wagon of our stuffed animals to the car while I carried the box of uneaten chocolate cake. Weird, it felt like we were in vacation this entire time and now we had to return to our normal lives.

I sat in the car and buckled up silently. I was still thinking, but even as I was, Ikuto leaned over and brushed the bangs away from my face.

"You're not regretting becoming my girlfriend are you?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Ikuto. He had a look of worry etched across his face, leaving me to only smile and fall even more in love than I already was with him. But I had to laugh at his comment.

"Why would I regret that?" I asked with a shy smile.

"Don't know. Just asking, so how about one last stop before we head home, huh?"

I couldn't possibly imagine where we planned on going this late at night, but I nodded my head in agreement none the less anyways.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I leaned my head and rested it on the edge of my seat. I could only wait and see what Ikuto had in store for me, and I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach.

**Rima POV**

Amu and Ikuto hadn't shown up to work in two days, but I wasn't completely, over the edge of my seat worried. They were either ignoring each other by now, or chewing each other's heads off.

"Rima you coming?" asked Nagi.

"Yeah, in a moment."

I put the dishes down and walked towards Nagi who was sitting on the couch. It was Amu and Ikuto who helped Nagi and I get back together, so I couldn't help but wish and pray for some sort of miracle to happen between the two of them.

The moment I took a seat next to Nagi, he pulled me closer to him till I was leaning on his shoulder. I had to say this wasn't bad. The whole being together thing I mean.

While Nagi watched the football game, he combed his fingers through my hair. My scalp started to tingle a little bit and I sighed with a huge dorky smile on my face.

"Nagi, if we ever broke up…would you get upset?"

His fingers stopped midway, and he sat up straight to look me straight in the eye.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Rima, I got upset the first time."

"No, you were mad and we weren't going out yet."

Sighing, he leaned over and kissed the top of my head gently.

"I wasn't mad as much as I was disappointed. I hadn't meant to flaunt off anything or even try to impress you. I was in love with you and when you called me a naïve and spoiled rich kid, I thought you hated me."

It was my turn to kiss him. Which I did – on the cheek.

"Well I was in love too, but I didn't know you loved me back."

"You know how I feel now?"

"How?" I asked even though we both knew.

Nagi leaned in and placed his warm lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and comforting. When we pulled back, Nagi's eyes were dark with love and I was pretty flushed up. Oh how I loved him.

**Utau POV**

This sucked; everyone pretty much had someone to be with. Rima and Nagi had each other. They were probably snuggling by the fireplace…if they have one. Yaya and Kairi are officially engaged now, which sucks because she was the one I always vented to. And if things go well, Amu and Ikuto might get together as well.

Sighing, I walked out of my house. I stepped through the wet grass with my bare feet and took a seat on the swing set one of my old boyfriends had built for me. The moon was out…so pure.

"This was just meant to be

You're coming back to me

Cause this is pure love

Cause this is pure love…

This was just meant to be

You're coming back to me

Cause this is pure love

Cause this is pure love

I know you're more afraid

Then I'll say I will wait

Cause this is pure love

Cause this is pure love…"

When I heard the back door open, my voice froze and I felt my body tense up. I gripped the sides of the swing harder, trying to think of something to do if it was a thief or something. A body emerged from the darkness but only the shadow of a man. It had to be a man for he was very masculine and had short shaggy hair. His footsteps crunched under the dry leaves left over from the fall and his shadow was illuminated by the moonlight.

Deep green eyes bored into mine along with a grin of amusement. I sighed in relief, but my defenses shot back up.

"Kukai, what the hell are you doing here? I didn't tell you where I lived!"

"I asked Ami."

"Traitor…" I mumbled under my breath.

There was a peaceful silence and taking advantage of it, I relaxed myself and started to swing again. Kukai stared at me with an easy expression.

"You have a beautiful voice," he said.

"Thanks."

"Aren't you going to continue the song?"

"Not sure."

"Well I liked it. Though it felt a bit repeated, it that the entire song?"

He shouldn't care about what I was singing. Guys aren't ever interested in things like this. But the way he looked…the way he stared straight into my oddly colored violet eyes made me think he was actually serious.

"It's part of a duet. The girl sings in English and the guy sings in another language."

"What language?"

"Farsi."

"Oh. You sure do know your music."

"Yeah."

The silence returned again. This time it was a bit awkward.

"Sing it again."

"No."

"Come on, please? I love hearing you sing."

"This is your first time and it was accident that you heard in the first place."

"Well that bit got me hooked. So please, for me?"

I was going to flat out refuse his request. But you can guess what happened and I gave in.

"I know you are more afraid

Then I'll say I will wait

Cause this is pure love

Cause this is pure love

Ba ra la la la la ba la la la

The moon smells it all

Ba ra la la la la ba la la la

Cause this is pure love

Ba ra la la la la ba la la la

The moon smells it all

Ba ra la la la la ba la la la

Cause this is pure love…"

"It sounds sad."

"It is."

He walked over towards me and began to push me.

"What's it about," he asked in a husky voice.

"These two lovers get into an accident. The guy is standing in the sidelines as he watched the paramedics take the girl to the hospital. He's scared about her dying and at the same time he remembers all these moments they shared together. In the end she is revived from her unconsciousness only to show that the guy was the one that actually died."

Just talking about it brought tears to my eyes. Kukai stopped pushing and lifted me into his arms. His chest was hard and packed with muscle but at the same time it was soft. He smelled like the outdoors…pine maybe?

It was when he brushed his finger over my cheek to wipe off a tear that I realized that I had actually been crying.

"Pretty girls don't cry."

"I'm not pretty."

And I hadn't said that to get a reaction from him. I said it because I thought it was true. No I knew it was true. My long blonde hair that is never tamed unless it's in two long ponytails and my unusually violet eyes. I was too skinny and never seemed to gain weight and my skin was drab and ugly.

"Well the guy kissing you doesn't agree."

"No one's kissing me?" I asked puzzled.

"Not yet."

His lips crashed onto mine. They were soft yet hungry and ravishing. Then he pulled away quickly a look of shame and regret clearly visible in his eyes.

"Sorry…" he whispered before walking away.

He shouldn't be sorry. Damn it! By the time I got to my senses and chased after him, I saw his car speed off. Angry with myself, I kicked the air, and my foot hit something solid instead.

Cursing I picked up the small pink package and opened it. Inside was a small box the revealed a necklace with a silver locket. Inside was a small note that had his mess writing in it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You make my heart sing_

_You turn me to a little kid_

_You're eyes are like part of the night sky_

_You're my special someone._

_P.S I don't write poetry…so sorry if this one is as lame as shit._

_~Kukai_

He was right, it was kind of bad, but I loved it all the same. _I'm his special someone? _Just having that knowledge made my heart skip an entire beat. I pressed the locket to my heart and closed my eyes.

**Amu POV**

Ikuto and I hadn't spoken in like a minute and I was starting to feel drowsy. He was focused on the road and I understood that but what did any of that have to do with our current situation.

"Take it already," grumbled Ikuto.

"And I'm telling you that there's no way that I'll put that on, even if it is a surprise."

Ikuto's eyes were still focused on the road, but his hand with the fabric was still extended towards me.

"Ikuto I'm not wearing a blindfold."

"It'll ruin the surprise."

Grumbling, I snatched the fabric from him. As I tied the flimsy piece of cloth around my face, Ikuto turned towards me, his mouth parting open.

"Don't say it. I'm not in the mood," I snapped out.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. You were going to be like, 'Oh, I love you so much'. You'd say that so I wouldn't feel like wanting to punch you right in the nose."

"…No."

"Liar.

He started chuckling and a new kind of warmth spread through my body. This all seemed or was so natural.

"You what tomorrow is right?" I asked once I had secured the blindfold.

"Valentines Day. Why?"

"Oh just because."

"You just want gifts," chuckled Ikuto.

"Nu-uh!" I protested.

He changed tactics.

"What kind of girl doesn't want any presents?"

"No I never said that. I want presents but-

"You admit you want presents!" exclaimed Ikuto.

There it was again, that fuzzy feeling.

"We're here."

"Can I take off my blindfold now?"

"NO!" he shouted. And then in an easier voice he added, "Here, I'll help you out."

His hand soft hand took a hold of mine and as we walked out his arms were loosely slung over my shoulders. The air was chilly even if it was close to spring, but in the midst of it all I could hear an orchestra. Not the kind with violins and flutes, but the ones that were fused with nature. The wind howled, and then the crickets chirped. Small birds sang and the frogs croaked.

Ikuto stopped, making me stop as well. When he arms moved away from me, my shoulders immediately became cold and missed the warmth. His hands moved to the back of my head and started to unfasten the cloth.

The moment it fell down, I was stunned. The view was absolutely beautiful. The city was right in front of us. The lights shining from the streets and building, and above us. Well that was the best part. A starry night sky; the starts placed randomly but beautifully and the moon just stood there glistening.

"Like it?"

"It's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"We should get about going then."

"Yeah."

**Later**

Ikuto pulled up at my house. The lights in the house were off, meaning that Ami was either asleep or still at her friend's house. He opened the car door for me, then walked me to the front door.

"Well, I guess this is a bye," I smiled.

"Yeah. Goodnight Amu," he said brushing the bangs away from my face and placing a small kiss on my forehead.

My entire body was freezing except for exact place where his lips met my flesh. It was burning sensation in that part.

"Goodnight," I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I absently searched for the keys then walked inside. Once I had the lights turned on, I placed my bag near the front door along with the wagon and my portion of stuffed animals. Being too tired to change out of my clothes, I fell asleep…in my clothes.

**The Next Morning**

"Amu! Amu! Amu, you're home!" shouted Ami jumping on my bed.

Why don't people understand that if you wanted to be awake you wouldn't still be in bed?

"Ami, what day is today?"

"Valentines Day."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Then get off the fucking bed and let me sleep."

You wish she did that, but no, instead she dragged me out of bed. And you can guess what happened. I hit the floor.

"Ami, I'm going to kill you!"

Getting up, I chased her down the stairs, tackled her, and then caught her in a headlock.

"Ow! Amu let go," whined Ami.

"No way."

I kept her in that position even when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?"

"Guess who?"

_Ikuto. Why is he here so early in the morning?_

"It's open."

The door opened wide open and Ikuto walked in, then froze.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Uh…no. Hey Ikuto, what's got you here so early," I said getting off Ami.

"It's 11 a.m."

Ami then got up and immediately ran towards Ikuto. She gave him a big hug.

"Bless your soul! You saved me! What do you want? Anything, here have some chocolate!" she exclaimed.

"No, ah…it's fine really," he chuckled. "I just need to talk to your sister here."

At the end his voice was serious. I noticed and so did Ami. She spared me a look, then quietly walked upstairs.

"What's this about?"

"The case with Kyou. We have a lead on it."

"Really? What's going on?"

"Apparently, he's taken all of the women to France."

"France? Why France?"

"We don't know yet? Kukai and Nagi got this piece of information while we were out."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Oh and the fact that I'll be so busy with the case, that I won't have time to take you out for Valentines Day."

"Oh, that's fine. I would've tried to refuse anyway. You've spent too much on me."

"Well, then I guess this gift will go to waste."

He walked out the door, grabbed something, and then returned. In his hand were a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Aww, they're lovely," I smiled, taking in the fragrance of the roses. "But I feel horrible because I haven't gotten you anything. Well that's because I just woke up…"

"Just woke up?"

"Long story."

"Well, I just came to drop these off then head back to work."

"Oh okay. Then I guess I'll see you at work."

"Yeah."

He waved goodbye and left for the door, leaving me with the gifts.

"Making me fall harder and harder for him…what am I going to do with you," I sighed taking in the perfume of the flowers again.

* * *

**A/N**

Happy Valentines Day! Thanks for the reviews. I loved them. Oh and I'm starting to think this story is way more popular that Rumors Secrets and Love. Who knows? Okay so I liked this chapter a ton. Lots of Amuto and some snippets of Rima and Nagi along with a couple pages of Utau and Kukai. By the way, the song is Pure love by Arash ft. Helena.

**Love you,**

**Neko-Meme**


	21. Renji

I put on a pair of jeans along with a ruffled yellow tank top. Over that, I wore that leather jacket and placed a black headband in my hair. As I rushed down the stairs, I looked at Ikuto's flowers once more.

"Ami, I'm leaving."

"Don't get all lovey dovey at work."

"I won't."

"Bet you still will," she mumbled.

Smiling, I closed the door behind. What should I get Ikuto?

I got into my car and backed out of the driveway. As I drove to work, I remembered what Ikuto was saying about the Kyou case. Why did he take them to France?

When I got into the office, no one was lingering around. Not even Suzuki, the receptionist, was around. I wandered throughout the building, when I remembered where we had gathered last time there had been an emergency.

I rushed down to the conference room, and just like I had suspected, everyone had gathered down there. It had apparently just started because Tsukasa approached the front.

"By now, I hope that everyone has at least heard of the Kyou case."

A couple people nodded their heads, while others murmured to nearby neighbors.

"It seems that he's taken all the children to France. What I'm doing in today's meeting, is to nominate a small group to go to France and see what Kyou is up to."

"Tsukasa, when is the group leaving?" asked Rima.

"Since the news came a bit too late, the group will leave next month."

Everyone began murmuring again.

"The group consists of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Hitachiin Kain and Hinamori Amu."

"Who's Kain?" I mumbled to Nagi who was standing next to me.

"That guy," muttered Nagi in disgust as he pointed to a man walking towards Tsukasa with his eyes.

He looked pretty handsome actually. Tall and lean, along with masculinity in all the right places. His hair was dark brown with hints of darker green blended into it. His eyes were the same color…deep green with hints of brown. I hated to admit it…but he reminded me exactly of Renji.

"Tsukasa do you really think it's wise to send Amu to France with us?" asked Kain. "For god sakes, she just joined."

"I'm pretty sure she's proven herself numerous times."

"Chief, I'm not doing this to degrade anyone. I'm talking for the best of the hostages and for her well being."

"Kain, do you think Amu is really that weak?" asked Ikuto walking to the front.

I waved to Rima who walked towards Nagi and me with a dead angry face.

"What's wrong?"

"That…ugh…Kain's talking to Tsukasa about dropping you out of the group."

"Why?"

"I really don't know. He's fucked up like that."

Hurt pulsing through my veins, I stormed up to the front where a real storm was taking place.

"Kain get a grip! Who the hell do you think you are to drop out members of a group!" shouted Ikuto.

"You probably don't understand the well being of other people then! How many times has she been in a coma related state because she got carried away with a case?"

"CARRIED AWAY? As far as I'm concerned she's done what she's felt was ne-

"Ikuto," I whispered, laying a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Amu, he-

"I know."

I turned my attention to Kain. He looked seriously angry and a bit of worry lurking around in his eyes.

"You don't want me on the team?"

"Not that I don't want _you, _it's just that I'm afraid that you'll get hurt worse. Maybe ever more badly than that coma you had on your last case."

"Don't underestimate me. I have no intention of falling weak or to my knees before the likes of you or Kyou. Remember that," I said before walking away.

"You go Amu," cheered Rima to herself.

**Later**

I was sitting at my computer trying to find more details about Kyou's past. As I worked, my door opened and Ikuto slipped in quietly. Absorbed in my work, I barely even noticed him until he came behind me and placed his hands lightly on my eyes.

"Hey Ikuto."

"How'd you know it's me?" he asked coming from around me.

"Obviously Kukai or Nagi won't come and cover my eye lids."

"Could've been Rima," he mumbled.

"Sorry hun, but Rima doesn't have man hands," I smirked. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Tsukasa wants our group to go to the training room in the back."

"What for?"

"He didn't say."

Getting up, I followed Ikuto to the training room. I smiled.

"This brings back memories."

"Of what?"

"Don't you remember?" I accused. "My first day here, you made me sweat my butt off just so you could tell Tsukasa I wasn't ready."

"Oh that. In my defense…look how much you've…grown."

I planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Nice try."

"Look what we have here!" exclaimed Kukai coming from behind us, Rima and Nagi following him. "Two of our favorite people together in a relationship."

"Knock it off Souma," smirked Ikuto.

"Nagi! He didn't even deny it."

"I heard him," said Nagi, but he was smiling from ear to ear as well.

Rima brushed past them and stood in front of me, grasping my hands.

"Are you two…are you really?"

"Yeah…"

"I knew it! Ah!" she squealed in delight.

"All that's left now, is for Utau and Kukai to get together," I said.

Kukai stopped grinning and regret flashed in his eyes. I took a step forward, just too clear some ground.

"I didn't mean it like that," I began. "I-

"It's fine. You guys should get going; Tsukasa's going to get angry."

"Dude, you have to come to," said Ikuto.

"Nah…I need to catch some air or something. Tell the old man that I'll meet him up later," he sighed with a wave of his hand.

I stared at Ikuto for the longest time but he only kissed the top of my head like when I was little and we walked to training room.

"I should probably call Utau and ask her what happened."

"No," said Ikuto stopping my hand as I grabbed my cell phone. "Whatever happened is between the two of them. Let them handle it. If all goes well their relationship will be stronger."

"You'd better be right."

"I'm always right."

He was smirking now.

I lightly hit his shoulder and walked into training room. It had clearly been remodeled since the last time I had been in here. The floor was changed to the same bouncy material a dance floor has. In the corner of the room were a couple punching bags hanging from the ceiling. Tread millers lined up against the side of the wall, a couple weights and then there was an open area that led out back.

Tsukasa stood in the middle of the room – talking to Kain who was already changed into some sort of gym clothes.

"You're finally here," he smiled. "Well go get dressed and I'll tell you why I've called the four- Four? Where's Kukai?"

"He-

"He had some business to take care of. He'll be back later," interrupted Ikuto.

"Very well."

I followed Ikuto the back where there were two rooms. We both separated and went inside without a word to each other. The room was pretty drab. It was dark wood with pale green walls. There was a table and a chair…yeah that's pretty much it.

On the table were my clothes. It was a gray half-sleeve tee that had a white front. The sweats…well it wasn't really like the sweats I had at home. They came down like skinny jeans and had thick white lines running along the sides diagonally then crossed at the front.

I put my hair in a quick ponytail and rushed out of the room where Ikuto and everyone else were already waiting. Ikuto looked just like Kain…well almost. They both had on black basketball shorts but Kain had a green tee while Ikuto's was red.

"Well then. The three of you are here because of the trip to France. On some point I agreed with Kain."

He stopped and looked straight at me before resuming.

"When he said that some of you are a little to unskilled to be blunt, I had to agree."

"Some you of you? Tsukasa, there is no 'some of you', I'm the only one. We all know who the unskilled one is and-

"Amu, you are unskilled but only in the physical part of being a negotiator. Kain and Ikuto however…they're a bit rough on their negotiating."

"No I'm not!" shouted Kain and Ikuto in unison.

"Kain has a fiery temper and Ikuto at times can be hesitant. Now I have to get going. You guys get training."

After the door slammed shut, the three of us just stood there. Kain silently moved towards the tread miller and started running. I looked towards Ikuto and shrugged before moving towards the punching bags. Ikuto did the same as Kain.

I held in my fists in front of my chest and started to punch the bag. At first, since I hadn't done this exercise in a long time, my knuckles ached. But the longer I punched the pain eventually began to subdue.

**45 minutes later**

From the corner of my eyes I saw Kain stop his tread miller and take a gun out of his pocket. He walked outside and a gun shot erupted. I stopped punching and froze. Still running, Ikuto called out in a raspy breath.

"Don't worry…there's a target practice…outside," he panted.

I continued punching even after Ikuto headed off the tread miller to do the punching bags.

"Still punching?"

I didn't answer and kept my attention fixated on my fists and bag. Ikuto skillfully stepped in front of my and grabbed my fists in his hands. He brought my fists up to his face.

"What the hell Amu? You're knuckles are all pink and scratched!"

"I'm training. Hence the part where you have to work your butt off."

"That doesn't mean bruise yourself up as much as you can in one day! Is this because of what Tsukasa and Kain said today?"

"…"

Ikuto pulled me into his arms quickly.

"Don't prove to others how strong you are. Show them…gradually."

"I know but-

A gunshot erupted the conversation. When I turned my head I saw a flash of brown and green streaked hair fall to the floor. My heart twisted in pain and my mind went red.

"RENJI!" I screamed pulling myself out of Ikuto's grasp like a wild animal.

I ran outside – almost tripping over the tread miller's leg. I rushed outside and slid next to the figure. I picked up his hand…it was ice cold…just like last time.

"Hang on! Hang on Renji! Don't give up on me now! Don't die!" I shouted tears strolling down my eyes.

"I'm not fucking dying!" he shouted.

He shook the hair out of his face and instead of brown eyes I was met by deep green eyes.

"It's Kain. I don't know who this Renji is but he's not me."

"I don't know who he is either," said Ikuto in an irritated voice, standing in the doorway.

I turned my head down so it faced my lap and smiled; I smiled even as the tears continued to drop onto my lap.

"That's right. That's right…he isn't here anymore. How could I forget?"

"So who is he Amu?"

I got up wearily not even remembering my surroundings. There was one scene and one scene only that re-winded and replayed in my mind. The grave. Renji. Me. Death…

I rushed past Kain and just as I was about to go by Ikuto, he grabbed my by the arm roughly.

"Who the hell is Renji Amu?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I shouted as tears continued to roll down my face.

I pulled myself out of his grasp and ran out of the room.

"What's her problem?" asked Kain.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'm going to find out real soon," said Ikuto behind gritted teeth as he stormed out of the room.

**Ikuto POV**

Anger and confusion raced through my body. I didn't know what was going on but whatever it was- actually whoever "he" was, was tearing Amu away from me. Her office was locked shut meaning she wasn't in there. There was only one place she could go-

Rima's office.

I stormed into her office without bothering a single knock. At first glance I knew Amu wasn't in here. But that didn't mean she didn't know anything.

"Don't you know ho-

"Who the fuck in Renji?"

"How the hell should I know? And what gives you the fucking nerve to just barge in here like it's your own house?"

"Where is she?" I asked completely ignoring her.

"Where is who?"

"AMU!"

"She went home."

The minute I turned around to leave, Rima flew across the room and grabbed onto my arm.

"Ikuto, she's really upset right now. She's not even close to being stable."

"Well I want some fucking answers. NOW!" I exclaimed leaving the office.

**Amu POV**

I had gotten home a few minutes ago and was currently curled up in the corner of my bed. In front of me was a small box labeled 'Precious'.

I brushed my finger over the rough exterior of the object. It was a necklace Renji always used to wear. It was a necklace with a very old coin give to him by his grandfather. The box was also filled with the photographs Nina and the rest of us had taken.

"Amu, can I come in?" asked Ami knocking on the door.

"Go away," I mumbled softly but loud enough for her to hear me.

I listened to her pause before her footsteps echoed down the stairs.

**Ikuto POV**

I pulled up in front of Amu's house and walked up the driveway as slow as I could. When Ami answered the door, I burst right into the house but didn't go any farther than the entrance.

"Ikuto…hey…um what do you want?" she asked in a drab voice which seemed to be unusual for Ami.

"I need to speak to Amu right now."

"Lover's spat?"

"Of the sort. Where the hell is she?"

"She can't come down right now."

"The hell she can't."

"Really Ikuto, she won't come down. She even refused to see me."

"I need her now!"

"What do you want?" asked Ami, her temper rising.

"Okay, you might know. Who the hell is Renji?"

"Renji- oh. Ikuto…I really can't…it's something Amu has to tell you herself."

"If you know why won't you tell me?" I shouted feeling a rather small twinge of pain shoot up my chest.

"I-

"You want to know?" asked Amu appearing at the stop of the stair case.

She was a mess. Her clothes were wrinkly and her eyes were puffy red. Evident tear stains were marked all over her face.

"Then I'll tell you," she said in a raspy breath.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi. Sorry for not updating at all last week. Gomen Gomen. Haha okay I never meant for Ikuto and Amu to get into a fight type thing. After rereading this chapter I realized that I accidentally made Kain and Renji have somewhat similar appearances. It was all a mistake I promise. But then this idea of Ikuto finding about Amu's family popped up and Tada!

So sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews I really love them. Do y'all want a sequel by the way?

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Neko-Meme**


	22. Less than the Truth

"Where are we going?" I growled impatiently.

Amu, I knew wasn't going to answer. She had been sitting in same position as she drove since we left. Her eyes straight on the road and her mouth in a strict line. Ami sat in the back with a glum expression on her face. Okay, so I guess she wasn't going to answer anyway.

Who was this Renji guy anyways? Was he an ex-boyfriend? Maybe they're having an affair. Ugh…look at yourself Ikuto. Can you even hear what you're saying? You're acting like a sissy. Who cares if she's having an affair? If she is, nod your head, and walk away.

As Amu turned onto the highway I finally got a glimpse towards where we were heading to – Kyoto.

"Kyoto? Is this a joke?"

Amu snapped her head towards me for a moment, anger throbbing through her eyes as clear as a crystal.

"Does any of this seem like a joke?"

"How the hell should I know?"

The rest of the way, we were all silent. Amu drove a little bit more then stopped in front of a graveyard. She got up, closed the door weakly, and stumbled to the graveyard. Ami and I floated in back behind her.

"Ikuto, I need you to be careful now," whispered Ami.

"Careful? Of what?"

"Amu…I don't remember much but she has strong attachments here."

I was thoroughly confused, but nodded my head regardless. When we caught up to Amu, she was mumbling things to a huddle of gravestones that stood in the corner near a fence. Catching herself, she got up and turned to us. She had been crying.

"Ikuto," she said stiffly. "Meet Nina, Hikaru, and Renji."

"They're…um…dead? How?"

When Amu looked down the ground, Ami kicked me in the ankle. I shot her a dirty look while she gave me 'I told you to be careful' look.

"An accident."

"Okay. So tell me. What's the story?"

She went silent then looked up at me with eyes so sad I wish I had never even brought this subject up.

"You must know by now – I've never really had a normal childhood. Well that's actually an exaggeration, the first 8 years of my life were fabulously normal. On December 20 my Ami and I along with my parents were playing a board game. I was 8 she was 1. They were shot and killed by two thieves."

_December 20…why does that date seem so familiar?_

Amu was now a bit nervous or scared because she twisted the emerald blades of grass around her fingers. Sighing, I set my hand on hers for support. She looked up and smiled, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"…Our relatives…they sent us to an orphanage-

"They didn't take you in?"

"Hah- please why would anyone want two traumatized kids? They took care of till I was 10. Anyways, it was at the orphanage where I met Nina, Hikaru and Renji. Nina and Hikaru were both 19 and they were going out. Renji was my closest friend in every aspect. Age wise I was 3 years younger than him but boy were we close. Months later, a sickness spread and they died… End of story."

She was in tears. Her cheeks stained with tears that shouldn't have even been there. I got up, sat behind her, and hugged her close.

"By the way, Renji was my first crush."

"Did he confess?"

"Yeah…the fool told me he liked me right before he died."

"I love you."

"I thought you were mad?"

"I was because you kept a big secret that was hurting you from me."

"You're good then?"

"Seeing that I don't have to compete with a ghost, sure."

She cracked out a laugh and I already felt my heart lift.

**Later**

**Amu POV**

After we left Kyoto, we dropped off Ikuto back at work then went home. Ami walked behind me quietly until I reached the living room. She sat on the couch while I went to the kitchen.

"Ami, want a sandwich?"

"Okay."

I quickly put together the contents for the sandwiches and brought them out. I sat near Ami and watched TV.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

I placed my sandwich back onto the plate and stared at Ami.

"He didn't need to know that."

Ami dropped her plate to the table and stood up.

"Amu, he's in love with you. He at least deserved the truth."

"That was the truth!" I fought back.

"We were never in an orphanage! And they were murdered!"

"Ikuto doesn't need to know that! The less he knows about me, the less pity he'll feel."

"I don't care about any other reason; I just thought he at least deserved the truth from you."

"It's too soon for the truth."

"Have it your way then."

She walked away from me and rushed up the stairs where she slammed the door.

_The truth? She wanted me to tell him the truth about my past. Yeah right. Just hearing Renji's name made him flip out. I don't know why, maybe it was jealously but think of what would happen if he learned everything._

_It wouldn't be everything though would it? That man…I still can't seem to remember him. Oh who was he? It is because of him I met Ikuto, Rima and everyone else. It's because of him I have the life that I do. He was understanding and compassionate. He didn't question my past and tried to understand even though he had no idea what it felt like. If I was him I wouldn't pay a million dollars to step into my shoes. _

_If only Ikuto could be like him. Why couldn't Ikuto be as understanding as he was? Why couldn't he at least try to be reasonable?_

Sighing, I walked upstairs and headed towards the room where I kept all the newspaper clippings. I sat down against the wall and stared at all the articles. All of them were focused on negotiators who helped other people. A guy specifically. I looked at them again, none of them rang a bell.

_A clue. Anything could help. Why can't I just find him already? Why can't he just appear right on my doorstep? Where is he?_

I buried my head between my knees and tried to think. I tried to think back to 11 years ago when I was 10. When I was in the bank with Ami. He introduced himself. _Damn it! Remember his name, Amu. _We talked…about my past and why I was there. The hostages. Then he wanted me to surrender. The prick.

I flat out refused – but Ami made me. Then – I released the hostages and stepped outside. We were crowded around officers and he came forward. He was tall that was for sure and he had an easy going smirk. An unforgettable smirk. Something about it seemed cocky and young…almost like Ikuto's but not really.

No, having the same smirk doesn't mean anything. Ami and I have almost the same smiles but we're two different people. Anyways…he came forward and haha – he thought we were the hostages.

Then what? He helped me out right.

That's all I have of him. A faint and distant memory of him. Just one night…No there was more wasn't there Amu? You saw him one more time a couple years later.

_**Flashback**_

_The minute I got off the phone, I looked from the principal to his secretary then ran out of the room. No way! I can't believe they caught him. How many years has it been since that day huh? I think it's been 4 years._

_I pushed my way through the wall of students that blocked the doors to the school's entrance. That bastard was finally caught._

_Outside there was a small dark car waiting outside. The driver was leaning against the hood casually. I immediately recognized him; he was the man who had helped me years before. He had grown older obviously, as had I. _

_His eyes more understanding and patient than it had been when he was 17. He walked away from the hood with a smile and came towards me._

"_Hey kiddo. How're you doing?" he asked ruffling my hair affectionately._

_I looked up. My throat felt tight and clammy and tears threatened to fall. _

"_H-hi," I managed._

_I closed my eyes tight, so he wouldn't notice that I was close to crying. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I wasn't the same 10 year old as before. I was 14 years old; more knowledgeable._

"_Are you honestly going cry on me Amu?"_

"_I'm not crying!" I protested, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff._

"_Sure you aren't. Anyways, we should get about going. It's about to start."_

_He opened the door and let me sit in the front right next to him. I climbed in and sat on the comfy leather seats of the car. In just a few moments, he was sitting in the driver's seat and had started the car._

"_Why are you here?" I asked. "Were you ordered to be here? Or like are you on duty?"_

"_No, today's my day off."_

_I gaped at him. He chuckled lightly._

"_Why are you here on your day off?"_

"_Because, isn't it better when you have some support when going through something difficult?"_

"_How'd you know to come today?"_

"_I've kept watch on you. Like for example-_

_As he drove, he bent down and pulled out a small pink package from under his seat._

"_Happy 14__th__ birthday!" he exclaimed excitedly._

_He placed it on my lap, and I held onto it with numb hands. It was quiet between the two of us._

"_What's this? I don't even get a smile from the birthday girl?"_

_I looked at him and weakly smiled even though I was crying._

_He didn't tease me about crying because he understood. He understood that no one was there for me to celebrate today except for Ami. But she was only 5._

"_Thank you," I mumbled._

"_Open it."_

"_Right now?"_

"_Of course!"_

_I carefully opened the package making sure not to rip the wrapping._

"_Rip it open."_

"_No. I like pink."_

"_Really now? Well, take your time."_

_Once I had finished opening it. I opened the white box and pulled out a flowered chest. The base was wooden, and over it was a cushion type thing that had flowered embroidery over it._

_I clicked open the golden lock and inside was a necklace. The chain was silver and hanging from it was a pink and green humming bird._

"_Look on the back."_

_I turned the cool metal over and on the back was something engraved in it. I pulled higher for closer inspection. On it, it said:_

_Soar free with your new wings_

_Live life to the fullest_

_Enjoy the everyday songs of the world_

_~Happy Birthday_

"_It's pretty."_

"_Isn't it? I swear it took me a long time to find something. You like it?"_

"_Yes. I like it."_

"_Good."_

_All of a sudden, his easy going smile vanished. He jaws tightened and his eyes were set hard._

"_We're here."_

_I looked up. It was a large brown building with pillars of the same color. A few cars were parked here and there. The majority were police cars._

_He parked the car and we both exited. He stood close by me as we walked into the court room. The walls were colored in a light cream color but that didn't erase the coldness the room brought. People were seated on wooden benches that were organized in small rows. _

_He and I walked past them and took a seat in the front. Just seconds after we sat, the judge slammed the gabble on the table and footsteps echoed behind us. I turned around on the uncomfortable seat and saw him being brought in._

_My heart froze then began to pound. His steel gray eyes bore into mine and his mouth cracked into a smile revealing dirty teeth. His hair was a mixture of brown and gray, not to mention his stubbly beard._

_As he walked right past me, he paused for only a moment and whispered, "So you're the one that escaped, eh? Mark my words little girl, when I leave I'm coming after you. Think of it as revenge for putting me in here."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Just as I was about to get up and check for the necklace the man gave me, my phone rang and my pager vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Amu, its Ikuto. We need you down here ASAP."

"What's wrong?"

"We found one of the hostages Kyou took."

"I'll be right there."

I rushed out of the room and knocked on Ami's door.

"Ami, I have to go to work."

"Okay. Bye."

I stormed downstairs and hopped into my car.

**Later**

Heart racing, I pushed open the doors and stormed inside.

"Ikuto's office," informed Suzuki.

Nodding my head, I made a race to his office and flung the door open. Inside was Ikuto of course, and a small girl. She had shaggy brown hair and huge brown eyes that were filled with hesitation and fear.

Ikuto had her on his lap and was just talking to her. Like a brother or father.

"So what's your name cutie?"

"…"

When she didn't answer, Ikuto didn't mind. Instead he kept at it.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a negotiator."

"…Noelle…" she whispered.

Her whisper didn't even sound like a whisper. Just a faint breeze that felt so fragile that it would break. Noelle didn't open up. She just sat on his lap, afraid.

"Where are you from?"

She looked up and when the light fully shined on her I saw her actual body. It was bruised. They were yellowish brown with tiny dots of purple in them. Her tiny lip trembled.

"Don't take me back!" she exclaimed, tears already slipping down her cheek.

Ikuto pulled her in closer.

"We're not going to send you back. Believe or not, we're going to take good care of you from now on, okay?"

"Honestly?"

"Mhm."

The assurance didn't make her stop crying, but it put a faint smile on her face.

Once Noelle was fast asleep, Ikuto handed her to me.

"I'm leaving her in your custody."

"Why mine? Where's her family?"

"Murdered by Kyou."

"No other relative?"

"None of them wanted to take care of her," he frowned. "Sounds very similar to your case."

"Yeah. Is that all?"

"That's about it."

"I see. Looks like we have a new little sister. Oh boy, is Ami gong to be happy about this," I said getting up to leave.

"Amu," mumbled Ikuto.

"Wh-

Before I could finish my word, he had waltzed over and placed his lips over mine. It was short and sweet but full of compassionate warmth.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That's for being such an ass today and for being so understanding."

"You were an ass. And understanding of what?"

"Noelle's situation. You took her in, just like that."

"Why would I refuse?"

"I don't know. But I know plenty of people who did. And believe me, I would've taken her in, but I think she needs a mother's love."

"In case you haven't noticed Ikuto, I'm pretty warped up."

He came in again and pecked his lips onto mine.

"No, but you have a compassionate soul and heart."

"Looks like your little line won you something."

"Like what?" he asked with a smug smirk.

"Me," I said before leaning in to kiss him, Noelle between the both of us.

* * *

**A/N**

How are my favorite people? Haha. Okay so I know most of you are a bit upset with the way Amu said her past. Believe me, I was never going to mention the real truth her past to Ikuto this early on. I was actually planning on lying to him, which I did. But before I wrote this chapter up, I read the reviews and felt awful. Just plain awful, because you guys were all excited about Amu telling Ikuto everything about her past.

So, sorry about that. But don't fret, that's coming up faster than you think. Anyways, so there was another flashback. Goodie for you guys. If it's a bit confusing, I'm terribly sorry for that. It's just that, I couldn't mention Ikuto's name because then she'd understand and yeah. I tried my best to not making confusing.

And that's about it.

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko-Meme**


	23. Training Room

"Hwelp me swissy!" exclaimed Noelle running into my arms.

Her hair was tied up in pretty green bows that used to be Ami's and a matching green dress with lacy white socks. Her eyes were wild with excitement and adrenaline.

"Noelle? Where are you?" shouted Ami who appeared holding hangers full of cute looking clothes.

"There you are," she smiled, her eyes locking on Noelle's right away.

Squealing, Noelle scrambled out of my grasp and raced away.

I smiled. It had been only a week since Ikuto told me that Noelle would be living with us. To be honest, I was a bit concerned. What if she didn't want to stay here? Maybe she would never open up. But after a day, she opened up rather quickly.

She was 4 years old.

Her favorite colors are pink, blue, green and yellow.

She loves seafood and fast food.

Today we would be making her room. Everything was in the garage and all were waiting for was-

Ding-Dong

I waited for one of them to run to the door, but they were so busy in their own little world, they didn't even hear it. Sighing, I walked over and swung the door wide open revealing Ikuto in a white tee, faded jeans that rested low on his hips and a constructers belt slung around his waist. It was a pretty damn hot sight, not to forget about his messy hair.

"Hey hot stuff," I smiled.

"Does that imply to me or you?" he smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. What I was wearing wasn't as good as his, but his comment was sweet. I had on a black tank top and gray sweats that I rolled to my knees. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail, my bangs clipped back.

"Sweet. Come in."

"Where are the girls?"

"Ami's trying to dress Noelle in as many clothes as she possibly can."

The moment I finished my sentence, Noelle jumped up into Ikuto's arm, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Ikuto, don't I look pwetty?"

"You look gorgeous. Why don't you run upstairs and show me your room!"

"Okay!" she squealed wriggling out of his grasp before she ran upstairs with Ami trailing her.

I gave him a slanted look with a smile on my face and when he looked my way, he smirked.

"You're beautiful too, don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I thought it was sweet."

As if he never heard my comment, he sighed, "Oh God, why have you graced thee with so many beautiful women? Thy is only one man!"

I burst out laughing, before we finally went into the garage to get the materials.

We came to lift the two bed frames; they were pretty heavy. I was just about to take hold of one of them when Ikuto came rushing to my side.

"Be careful. Here, I'll-

"Ikuto, please. I can handle this," I said pushing away from him.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

_Watch me. And learn._

I lifted the frame and heaved it on my shoulder. Without a slight chance of struggle, I twirled around and smirked at Ikuto.

"Well I'll be we got ourselves a little muscle girl."

"Damn straight. Working hours at the gym does this to you."

"I always thought you were one of those damsels in distress girls," he said picking up another set of headboards.

"Sorry Prince Charming. This damsel has no distress."

"But if there is, can this prince come and save you?"

"Is there any other prince?"

"If there is I'll kick their ass."

"Nice warning. Now let's take these up."

We took the frames upstairs, and then rushed back down to carry the mattress up. I went back down to retrieve the extra accessories. Ikuto grabbed the nails.

I took Noelle and Ami out of the room, deciding to give Ikuto some space. He obviously seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"Where are we going?" asked Noelle who was now dressed in a black and white dress that reached just above her knees. The hood that was pulled over her head was a panda bear.

_She is so freaking adorable._

"Let's go and buy you some paint for your walls and all this other stuff."

"Yay!"

We piled into the car and drove to a store that sold all the things Noelle listed as we got inside.

**Later**

Almost half an hour later, we finally managed to leave the store. Being the little kid that she was, Noelle couldn't possibly decide what she wanted.

"Have a nice day Noelle," cheered the old man who had been our cashier clerk.

"Bye bye!"

She had made friends with everyone. Almost everyone in the store. The cashier. All the other employees that roamed around the store. A few of the kids. A couple parents who wanted a better glimpse at the cute girl in the panda hoodie.

We heaved the heavy bags into the trunk. And by we, I meant me. Ami and Noelle were too busy talking about things they had seen in the store.

When we got home, the house was basically quiet except for the loud thwack of the hammer every couple seconds. Ami dragged Noelle to the Xbox and started to play, while I grabbed a beer out of the fridge for Ikuto. I walked up the steps, the sounds of the hammer turning more ear deafening by the second.

Being as silent as possible, I opened the door and watched Ikuto work. Beads of sweat collected under his hairline, and his eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration. As for the bed, the frames were all put together and the mattress was already set on it. What was left?

"Want a beer?"

Ikuto whirled around, surprise in his eyes.

"Jesus Amu. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. Still want a beer?" I asked stepping out of the doorway.

"Yeah, thanks."

I took a seat on the floor next to him and handed him the beer. Settling the hammer down, he took long drags of the beer. At the same time, I rested my head against his shoulders.

"Need some help?"

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"Fine. You can hand me the nails."

"Cool. Can I lie on the bed?"

He paused and studied the bed, then shrugged.

"Go ahead."

I flung myself towards the bed, and settled down on my side.

"Could you hand me three nails from the bag that's labeled G?"

"Sure."

Ikuto hammered those into place before asking, "Now hand me nails from bag A."

**Ikuto POV**

"We're almost done, can you hand me the corkscrew type nail from Bag F?"

"Sure."

"Finally. Last screw is-

"Here it is."

I looked at her before grabbing the short nail. In a few moments, the bed was entirely finished.

It looked better when it was put together than when we saw the picture on the box. The frames were a set of white frames that had different designs carved into it.

"We should paint the room now," advised Ikuto cleaning up the boxes and little nylon bags.

"I'll go get them."

"Them?"

"Noelle and Ami."

"In that case, I need to grab a few things from the hardware store."

"Sure."

I turned around left room as Amu started to take of the lids on the paints cans. I was almost all the way downstairs when I remembered what I had forgotten to do. Great.

Rushing back up, I cursed when my foot slammed into the wooden staircase. I limped back into the empty room. Amu stared at me then resumed to what she was doing.

"What?"

"I forgot to say bye. Have fun."

I pressed my lips onto her sweet smelling hair softly before jogging back out. As I made my way down, I noticed Ami and Noelle playing Halo.

"Can I play?"

Without turning around to face me, Ami replied, "No you cheat."

"I do not cheat," I pouted.

"Yes you do," sang Noelle turning around to face me with a wicked smile played on her lips.

I laid my palm over my heart in a pained expression.

"You hurt me _deep_."

Ami snorted while Noelle burst out in small giggles.

"Ikuto, aren't you going to leave?" shouted Amu.

"Yeah go Ikuto," said Ami and Noelle in unison.

"Thy has graced thou with so many beautiful _and bossy _women. By the way Amu wants you two upstairs to paint," I grumbled sarcastically before shutting the door shut behind me.

Once I was outside I flipped out my cell and called Kukai.

"Hello?"

"It's Ikuto. What's the deal over there?"

"We've found out from a source that was taking care of Noelle that there's an abandoned shack where Kyou used to live."

I got into the car and started towards the store.

"So what's the old man making us do now?"

"Tsukasa's speeding the date up a bit. We're leaving in two weeks instead of the usual month."

"Two weeks? Is that all the information we have on this guy right now?"

"For the moment yes. Rima and Nagi are trying to lure out some more information out of this chick."

"Got it. I'll check back in a while to see the progress."

"Sure."

Hanging up the phone, I turned into the parking lot and entered the store.

I maneuvered straight towards the wall area and searched for a bucket of plaster. While Amu and the rest of them had been gone, I'd noticed a hole in the wall from the easel in Amu's spare room.

**Later**

Okay so I'd gone in wanting to buy plaster for Amu's wall but I ended up buying things for _my _house. I'd gotten a ton of dark cherry wood for the floor and a creamy color for the walls. I was just about to leave then when the garden home caught my eye – as you can guess I bought a few flowers for the backyard. After I was sure I was done, there was this bakery right across the street. Then I went and bought a large chocolate cake just for their hard work.

Sighing, I lugged my things into the trunk and sped off back to Amu's house. I'd been gone for a while, God knows if they'd gotten themselves in trouble or something.

When I opened the door, the house was completely silent.

"I'm back!" I shouted.

With no reply coming back, I headed upstairs to see what was going on. The door to the room was left ajar and as I stepped in, I saw the hue of pale pink on the walls. But I didn't see anyone lying around.

Deep in my stomach, a flame of worry ignited. I checked the spare room and Ami's room – no one. The only room left was Amu's. I quietly tip toed in and the moment I was in the room my heart warmed at the sight.

The three of them were lying on the floor and in front of them was Monopoly. Noelle's head was on Amu's shoulder while Ami was resting on her lap. On Amu's face were smears of pink paint

Sighing, I picked them up each one by one and placed them gently on the bed. I put Noelle on the side, then Ami on the other side. And finally, I picked up Amu's fragile like body and put her in the middle. I tucked them in before closing the door and finishing up the room.

**The Next Day**

**Amu's POV**

"AH!" I screamed dropping the gun to the floor and bending down to the grass.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to crouch down in the middle of a shot. Come on Amu, we've been over this 100 plus times," scolded Kain disapprovingly.

I turned to face Ikuto who was wearing a scowl on his face. Not a scowl that was directed towards Kain. No way. It was directed towards me. He had been staring at me with the same expression for the last 20 minutes.

"This gun is different though!"

Kain opened his mouth but closed it again before running his fingers through his dark hair. Which, by the way, he'd done a 100 plus times as well.

"You've been working with pistols and so it's at your comfort level. From what I've heard, you're pretty handy with it, but this mission requires a more advanced type of gun."

"What is this gun anyways?" I asked picking up the dark gun.

I ran my fingers over it's cool metal tip.

"This is a Sig Sauer P226."

"Sig Sauer? P226?" I repeated picking up the gun once more.

The ejection part was thicker than my pistol not to mention the trigger was sturdier. It had the loudest shot of all the guns.

"Try again," said Kain interrupting my train of thoughts.

I picked the gun off the floor and aimed it at the lone and empty can sitting on the table. Ikuto, Kain and I placed the ear protectors which were just like headphones on our ears. I aimed the gun right at the can and in a mental countdown, I shot the can. However, this time I didn't shriek and jump back seeing how I was used to the effects of the gun; I just shot the can then reloaded the gun for the next target.

"Good job. Now let's place two cans up there."

"Sure."

As Kain walked up to set up two more cans, I looked back at Ikuto. The frown was still on his face, but his eyes were light in approval. I shot him a silly grin, causing his frown to slightly lessen.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, try to shoot these two cans in 5 seconds."

"Isn't that a bit too long?"

"In normal procedures yes. But you're just starting out with this gun."

"Got it."

"5 seconds remember. Ikuto, you ready?"

He pulled out the stopwatch and just as when Kain said 'Go' he pressed the small green button.

I aimed at the can and shot it. Then quickly reloaded the gun and shot again. I looked at Kain with a grin on my face.

"Well?"

Kain looked at Ikuto dumbfounded. Ikuto had the same expression on his face.

"How long did it take me?"

"2.03 seconds."

"Is that good or bad?"

"That's excellent. Have you used guns before you came to work as a negotiator?" asked Kain as he cleaned up the annihilated cans.

"Um…yeah. You could say that."

"Well that's good. I think that's enough for today."

"You guys can go, I think I'm going to practice some more."

"Go ahead."

Once the two of them had left, I waited a bit before pulling 5 cans out of the bag. I moved the ear protectors back on my ears, and aimed the gun. Taking a deep breath I shot each can.

"Damn. You. To. Hell. Bastard!" I shouted each word once for each can.

I repeated this three more times, before taking the ear protectors off and wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"You're not talking about me are you now?"

Startled, I aimed the gun at whoever had snuck up behind. Now, I admit that's a pretty bad thing to do but it was under the circumstances.

Ikuto stood there with his hands, which were holding two water bottles, in the air.

"Um…are you going to put your gun…down?"

My breath froze and my eyes widened. That line…I'd heard that before.

But before I could think anymore, Ikuto cleared his throat.

"Jesus, Amu. I thought I was going to die for a second."

"Sorry about that."

Sighing, Ikuto handed me the water bottle and I chugged more than half the contents down. Sealing the cap back onto the bottle, I took out the gun again, pulled out my ear protectors then gave Ikuto his.

"You're going to keep practicing?"

"Of course. I'm not letting you or Kain have all the fun in France."

"I see."

He stayed quiet, while I went through several more rounds of shooting cans. Near the end, I was able to shoot down 30 cans in 15 seconds.

"That's pretty good, but being as good as us doesn't just mean you have to know how to shoot."

"I know. There's strength and endurance too. That's why I'm going to the treadmill next."

**Later**

"Aaaah! I'm tired!" I groaned, falling flat to the floor.

"Well I can guess why. Geez Amu, you've been working here for an additional 2 hours."

"I need the training."

"Just don't overtrain."

"I know."

Ikuto held out his hand. And as I grabbed onto it, a thought crossed through my mind.

"You know? We haven't had much negotiation missions lately."

"Tsukasa's giving them all to others. The prick."

"I can't get over the fact you call your boss 'Old man' and 'Prick'."

"He knows that I do. I've been working with him since I was 17."

"That's a long time."

I leaned back against the wall.

"I'd better get packing huh? We're leaving France in a month or so."

"No we're not."

I snapped my head in Ikuto's direction.

"What do you mean?"

He let out a jagged breath and raked his fingers through his hair. A habit he's been doing a lot lately.

"New information has reported a shack where Kyou used to live. Tsukasa said we're leaving in two weeks to cover more ground."

"Does Kain know?"

Ikuto nodded his head.

"What about Kukai?"

"He's the one who informed me."

Dumbfounded, I stared at my feet for a moment before looking back at Ikuto.

"So everyone thought it'd be best if I didn't know?"

"It was just to make sure you didn't get rushed and would take your time to train."

"Am I _that _unprepared?"

When Ikuto didn't answer, I only released a small breath and smiled in shock.

"Well that's fine. I'm going to prove to everyone that I am as good as everyone else."

"I didn't say that."

I pushed myself up from against the wall and walked towards Ikuto. I cupped his face with my hands and brought myself to my toes. Placing a small kiss on his forehead, I stared at him right in the eye.

"I know. But still…I'm sick of being the one who's protected."

Subconsciously, my mind drifted off to Hikaru, Nina and Renji.

"Then prove it."

"I am."

"Show them you're not all talk."

"I will."

"Show them that the girl I fell in love with is headstrong and determined."

"I will."

Ikuto brought his face closer to mine leaned his cheek against mine. His stubble irritating my cheek.

"You didn't shave," I giggled.

"Deal with it," he smirked, kissing my cheek.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi everyone. So much romance going on. Ha-ha, if some of you don't like all the recurring romance, don't fret action is soon to spring up two chapters later. There'll be so much action, that you'll miss the romance. Oh well.

The strangest thing happened to me today. I saw that I got a review for my story An Amu x Ikuto story. This story is ancient by the way. Anyways, as I'm browsing through, I see a familiar story called An Empty Promise. Interested, I start reading it and it was a good story. Now I check the author – Nekomeme-San. Her stories were Opposites Attract, An Empty Promise and Lost Memories. Then I remembered: I wrote the stories...and I still had the documents on my computer. Nekomeme-san was me. Haha- I can't believe I forgot about all my other stories. I checked the reviews and noticed Foxgrl18 reviewed for An Empty Promise I think. So if you didn't know or have heard of any of those stories. I wrote them. Teehee. My forgetfulness is so bad.

Anyways. Thanks a lot for the reviews. 229? Really I wouldn't have been able to get his far without you guys. Thanks a bundles.

**~Forgetfulness isn't the key **


	24. Newspaper Articles Revealed

"Would it be best if I left them here in Japan or took them with me?"

"It's your choice Amu. Like I've been telling you."

I sighed. There was only 4 days left till our departure to France. Normal people would be at least excited or pumped. But no, not me, I was never like a normal person.

Here I was sitting in the kitchen at 4 in the morning, as worried as hell talking to Tsukasa who was probably at his wits end from me asking so many questions.

"What do you think at least? I know it's my choice, but would it be safer to keep Ami and Noelle here with Utau and Yaya watching over them, or take them to France?"

"What do they think?"

I managed a laugh.

"What would they think? Ami definitely wants to go to France but Noelle…she wants to stay here in Japan."

"I wouldn't blame them. Either of them. Just understand France is dangerous enough without bringing Kyou into this. Just because you're bringing family along won't make it safer than an average day living there. You especially should know about this Amu."

Sighing, I rested my head back against one of the cabinets. It was true. I knew the everyday dangers. Maybe not exactly what people witnessed every day, but what people on the streets felt.

"I'm leaving them here with Utau and maybe Yaya. But you know, ever since she and Kairi got together, there hasn't been much time for us."

"I see. Well, I guess that's the best choice of action to take. Don't forget, the rest of us are here as well."

"Thank you. And sorry for calling so early."

"You were worried. I'm just here to help."

"Thank you again. Bye."

I closed my eyes and they stung with dread.

"What am I going to do?"

**Ikuto POV**

It was 5:00 a.m. now. I had been awake for nearly 2 hours now just pacing back and forth and trying to pack.

The suitcase was sitting wide open on my bed just staring at me…emptily. There were a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants. Not to mention the other necessities like soap, underwear, toothbrush, etc.

Just going back to France made me jittery with nerves. I hadn't been to France since I was 15. It's been nearly 13 years since I've been back where I was born.

Sighing, I walked to the phone and began to call my frantic mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi mama, it's Ikuto."

"Ikuto! I haven't talked to you in ages! How is my little boy?"

No matter how hard she tried to sound excited, I knew she wasn't. Her voice was tired and strained. Not that I blamed her, after Saya had been kidnapped she'd fallen apart.

"I'm guessing the first part would be my fault, and I'm fine."

"Don't worry; you've been busy with work." After a moment of silence, she lowered her voice and began again, "How's it going on your end?"

Frustrated, I shoved my hand into my hair and paced the room.

"We don't have very many leads. All we have is the abandoned shack he used to stay in and the little girl we found, Noelle. She's staying with Amu."

"Amu? Amu Hinamori? I'm guessing."

"You know her. How? Did Kukai tell you?"

"Did Kukai tell me what? Is there a little fling between the two of you?"

When I didn't answer, she laughed. A deep, rich, relaxed laugh.

"Well now. It's not everyday my son gets himself a girlfriend. Though when you were younger you seemed to have tons of them."

"MOM!" I hissed.

"Yes, yes. Anyways, what's with the call honey? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I was just calling to say I'm coming to France."

"France? You want to bring Amu over and visit. You know how your father and I love company. Especially Victoria, she hasn't had anything to do in a while."

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. We're hunting the man who took Saya…Kyou."

"Oh, well do be careful now."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Those last 6 days had just snuck up on us. Amu, Kain and I had been sweating off blood and tears over the last week. Kukai doesn't even practice with us. I'm not sure what's up with his agenda nowadays but he goes in either after us or before us. Now there were only 4 days left until we left.

Sighing, I walked back over to my suitcase and tried to figure which one of my guns I would take.

**Kukai POV**

I hadn't been training with Ikuto and Amu just so I could what? Not worry Utau? As if, I thought as I headed over to her house.

What was I thinking? I should've just told her straight out that I was going to France on a dangerous mission to capture some psychotic kidnapper. I should just leave. She won't care if I go or not.

I slammed my head against the steering wheel then walked up to her front door. I rang the doorbell then bounced back and forth on my heels.

I heard her run towards the door and when she opened it the aroma of cookies floated out. Her hair was pulled to a sideways braid and around her neck was the silver locket I had left her.

"Kukai? Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. Come in."

"I can't. I just needed to-

"Don't be silly," she laughed pulling me inside.

We both sat on the couch. After a lingering awkward silence, she jumped off the couch.

"Why don't I bring some cookies? Haha, I've baked quite a ton," she exclaimed dashing off towards the kitchen.

She came back as quickly as she had jumped up to leave the living room. In her hand was a tray full of tiny cookies of all flavors and shapes.

How am I supposed to tell her when she's so happy?

"Milk and cookies?" I smiled.

"It's a classic. So what do you want?"

_I leaving to France for a while…_

"I'll be gone for a while…on a trip…"

"Ooh where are you going?"

"Not like a trip…more like I have to find this bad guy…a thief."

She took a bite out of her cookie, popped the rest of it into her mouth before grabbing another chocolaty one. Utau then looked up with her big purple eyes and laughed heartily.

"Being a cop sounds like so much fun! Don't worry, I trust you. You'll be fine and I know you wouldn't do anything too dangerous."

"Yeah…" I said laughing nervously. I ran my fingers over my hair. "I should probably go now."

"Oh so soon?"

"Yeah. We have another meeting soon."

"Okay…well bye."

"Bye – I'll walk myself out," I said when she got up.

I rushed out of the house and made a bee line to my car.

"Stupid, you didn't even tell her what you came to tell her."

I groaned then cursed.

Time for packing…

**Kain POV**

It was too early to go to work and start training, but luckily the gym was open all night long. Well…this gym was at least.

The departure to France was in four days. I had to cram in as much training I possibly could. After all we don't know how strong this Kyou is. There is no replay in life. There are no second chances offered in life. I definitely wouldn't be taking any chances with this guy.

As I was finishing my last minute on the tread miler my cell phone vibrated in the pocket of my sweats. I groaned, stopped the machine and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"My, my. Someone's cranky."

"You're bothering me."

"Now, now, is that how you talk to your older sister?"

"Yes. What do you want Kisa?"

She released a large sigh.

"Mom and Dad want you to come over for dinner before you leave."

"I'm leaving in four days. That's plenty of time to go to dinner."

"Please, I've told them. Now are you coming or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," she said releasing a large laugh.

"It wasn't that funny," I mumbled as she repeated my words over and burst out laughing again.

"Yes it is. When you were little, Mom and Dad would be like 'Kain, eat all of your brussel sprouts'. Then you'd put on an annoyed expression and say, 'Do I have a choice?'"

"Whatever. I don't remember."

I took advantage of the silence and finished up my minute then moved onto the weights.

"Tohru wants to see you."

I froze…I didn't want to remember her. I didn't need to remember her.

Has she changed?

"I don't want to see her."

"Come on Kain. It's okay…she says it's okay. She forgives you."

"Stop…I have to go Kisa. Tell Mom and Dad I'm coming to dinner. Bye."

"Kain wait I-

I hung up the phone and jammed it into my pocket.

No more.

**Two Days Later**

**Ikuto's POV**

I put on a pair of jeans, a dark blue tee and my leather jacket over it. I grabbed my keys off the counter and just as I was about to leave the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, I thought you'd have left by now. It's Tsukasa."

"What is it?"

"I'm running a bit of a high fever," he said with a light chuckle. "Could you do me a favor and update all of the employee folders?"

"What a drag…fine. But you owe me old man."

"Yes, yes."

"Get well. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked straight to the car.

**Later**

I walked up to Amu's office first. I hadn't seen her in two days because of all the training. She looked up, her small pink glasses on the tip of her nose and smiled.

"Good morning," I said planting a peck on her lips.

"Good morning back."

"What're you up to?"

"Just double checking the flights for Friday."

"Why are you double checking it?"

"Just to make sure it's safe and right."

"Don't be a worry wart, it'll be fine."

"Whatever."

"Hmm…I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I don't, I wear contacts. I worked my butt off in school."

"Oh did you?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

She frowned at me, and then cracked a teensy smile.

"Yes, I did."

"Any boyfriends?"

"No."

"How about-

"Ikuto, as much as I love having you around. I have work to do," she smiled.

"I know," I said bending down to kiss her again. "I'll be in my office."

"Okay."

I walked out of her office and went all the way down the hall to where his office was. Once inside the office, I pulled open the drawer of the file cabinet and groaned.

"What the hell…this is going to take forever."

Grumbling, I pulled out all of the files and carried them back into my office. They were relatively thin I noticed and that would save me a lot of time. When I dropped them onto my desk one of the folders fell to the ground.

As I came to pick it up, I noticed two things. A) It had 'Do Not Open' in bold red letters. B) It was super thick.

"Now who do you belong to?" I asked myself as I looked at the top.

_Amu Hinamori._

I opened her file and looked at it. On the top was her basic information and beneath it was a list of previous employments. All that was understandably normal.

It was the newspaper clippings, the old photographs, and journal entries that confused me.

I grabbed the first newspaper clipping. On the top it was headlined: _**The 10 Year Old Criminal.**_

The 10 year old criminal? Curious and as well as suspicious I read the article.

_While our 10 year olds are tucked safely in their beds, this rambunctious 10 year old is off doing things we see grown men and women doing on the news. Amu Hinamori was seen robbing a bank late afternoon on June 6. She gave the excuse for her little sister being shot._

I stopped reading it, and slammed it back into the file. She was not a 10 year old criminal. Amu, herself told me, when she was 10 she was in an orphanage.

Another article read – _**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Negotiator or Love Interest.**_

Where are all these articles coming from? I've certainly never read them before.

_June 6, young Amu Hinamori was caught for robbing a bank filled with hostages. Police officers were called, and because of the hostage situation along with the gun she possessed, negotiator, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, was called in. He safely handled the situation and freed the hostages. He safely handled that being only 17 years old. What an accomplishment! That was his job, but was his job to offer $100,000 in scholarship money? Has he taken a fond interest towards this young child? _

I was on the edge of believing and disbelieving. Then a photograph caught my eye. There I was when I was 17 hugging Amu…a young Amu. Ami was in my arms, while Amu showed off a toothy smile and a band-aided cheek.

So we've apparently met? Where does the orphanage fit in all this?

Then to top it all off was a journal entry from Tsukasa.

_September 24:_

_I've given Ikuto the day off…I knew he was going to ask anyways, but I gave to him. I already knew why he wanted the day off, today was the day Amu would be going to court as a witness for her friends that had been murdered. I don't remember his name quite well and Amu doesn't seem to want to say anything. Oh well. Yes, Ikuto now I feel so much pity towards him. Its Amu's birthday today, as well as the court day and he had absolutely no idea what to get her. Poor Rima was stuck with him for 3 hours shopping._

_~Tsukasa_

My eyes burned as I reread the letter.

As I picked up another photograph of Amu and I a couple years later, my door swung open.

"Ikuto, does this seem r-

"What's wrong?" she asked sliding her hand over my cheek.

"You're past…was it a lie?"

* * *

**A/N**

Early update because I was so excited to get this published. The points of views were just showing how each person going to France was taking the news. Yes, yes, Ikuto finally understands something. And next chapter, he learns the COMPLETE past.

Thanks for the support all with the reviews, story/author alerts, and author/story favorites. It means a lot.

**Neko-Meme**

**Read~Review~Enjoy**


	25. Thank You for the Broken Heart

Her eyes widened and she gently slid her hand off my cheek. The warmth from her hand was gone, and the air around was ice cold. The cute smile on her face turned into a line.

I wished this could all just disappear.

No tragic past.

None of the lies…if there were any.

Just us living in the moment.

"Ikuto I-

"Tell me Amu…were you lying to me back then?"

"N-

For once – be honest with me."

"Yes."

This was the part where I didn't know exactly how to feel. Some part of me was shocked. Another part of me knew she had been lying this entire time. The only question now was why?

"Then tell me all of it."

"Ikuto-

"Please," I said hearing the own pain in my voice.

Her golden eyes with its usual brightness were now dead and dull. She took a deep breath and started.

"When I was 8 my parents were brutally murdered in our own home. The murders shot my dad first, and then came inside. My mom hid us while she ran away to a different part of the room. While she ran, I called 911. The operator, she accused me of pulling a prank and by then it was already over – my mom was dead. Ami and I escaped through the window. I was 8 at the time and she was 1. We were going to buy a Christmas tree the next day…it was December 20. That was the darkest night of my life…"

She sucked in a ragged breath then took a seat on the chair.

I did the same, but I sat at my desk.

"A few days later, the police found us and turned us in to our relatives. Family meeting after family meeting, they all seemed to have too much on their hands to take in two emotionally scarred kids. So I stole some money along with a few provisions, stuffed them into a backpack and made a run for it. For the next two years Ami and I lived on the streets."

"The orphanage was a lie."

"Yes."

In complete frustration, I shoved my hand into my hair. I refused to believe that the woman I was in love with got her hardcore determination from living on the streets.

"The first days in anything are always rough – I figured that out when some guy stole our food. The streets were dangerous, so I purchased a gun. My attitude changed completely as well. I wasn't going to think that everything would just be fine, because it wasn't. I became meaner, colder…anything it took to get us food and shelter. That's how I lived for 2 years."

"God Amu," I groaned.

I couldn't believe all that happened to her when she was 8. Hell, when I was 8, I was playing soccer with all the other kids. Or I was being forced to learn piano. Or watching T.V. and playing video games at the same time. Or bothering the hell out of Saya.

You get it.

"Let me finish. 2 years later, I'm 10 years old and Ami is 3. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and I was carrying Ami through the streets. To any other person, it looked like our parents had sent us on a grocery errand. And that's precisely what I would tell them when one of them bent down to ask. Everyone believed my excuse except for two people. Two teenagers to be precise – Nina and Hikaru. They were 19, heavily in love, and saw through our excuse."

She paused for a moment and smiled as if remembering the memory and savoring every last bit of it.

"Turns out they were living on the streets too. Nina asked if she could travel with us and I said okay. But the first few weeks I didn't trust them. Bit by bit, I opened up to their generosity and soon we were tight knit family. A couple months later, we were on our way to buy a watermelon from the flee market. It was summer, we were hot, and watermelon was in season. After purchasing it, we walked back to our little dingy alley way. As we were walking back, we noticed a boy a little older than me getting beat up by his own father. Hikaru was so angry he confronted the boy's father. And being the heartless bastard he was, he sold us the boy. The boy who turned out to be Renji."

"He sold his son?"

"Yeah. Renji didn't trust us for a while; didn't even let us hug him. Eventually I was able to befriend him…later on he accepted Hikaru and Nina. I never told him this…I may have gotten through his hard shell first, but he got to my heart first. I guess I never really realized I liked him…even loved him until a couple days before I would never be able to see his face again. Months later, Nina wanted us to look for an Italian restaurant…something about it having an alley. She was always weird like that- but we sneak in. Ami was Nina and Hikaru's baby. They pretend to lose her and cause a commotion. Meanwhile, Renji and I sneak out back and steal food. After we leave, we begin our meal in the alley when we hear footsteps. Not quiet…but not loud. But every…every step sounded like thunder to me. Every step felt like ice. Then we hear his voice and Renji takes Ami and me – we hide behind the dumpster."

I wanted her to stop.

I wanted to go over towards her, wrap my around her waist, and tell her to stop.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't because I was selfish.

Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"He asks for food…and I…I feel a deep fear burning my stomach. The man – he tells Nina he wants food, shelter and fun. I didn't know what he meant by 'fun' but Renji held me tighter and Hikaru stepped in front of Nina protectively. He told the man she had a boyfriend. He smiles…the man smiles. It gave me shivers…and then I hear a gun shot and Nina screams. He shot Hikaru. Hikaru was dead…h-he was dead. His bright sea green eyes lifeless; he was submerged in his own pool of his own blood; the man then runs to Nina and he…he….h-he rapes her-

A sob caught in her throat and she started crying.

I felt the guilt overwhelm me.

She wouldn't even be crying if I hadn't wanted to know.

Not being able to bear her tears, I moved towards her but she only pushed me back.

"N…no I need to get this over with. He rapes her and as he does she's struggling. A couple blows here and that gets him off for a few seconds, but it wasn't enough. He beats her until she can't fight back. After he's finished…after he finished he shot her in the chest. My family…they were dead and I couldn't even help-

"You were 10."

"I was useless and they died because of me. We kept quiet as he ate our food. Just as he was about to leave Renji's arm hit the fence behind us. The man turned around and immediately fired a bullet. It missed us and after he left, all I did was run over to Nina and Hikaru. I cried over them, and as I did, Renji came out with muffled groans. I had been wrong when I said the man had missed – he had hit Renji. I wrapped up his wound and buried Nina and Hikaru in their current cemetery by myself. I didn't want Renji to help…his arm was infected. A few days later, he had turned quite pale and kept coughing. Then he said he wanted to check something out at the Nina and Hikaru's grave. He felt something was wrong. When we got there he began to cough dangerously then collapsed to the floor. I made a small fire to keep his ice body warm. He said he wasn't afraid of dying anymore once the fire was set. I told him he wouldn't and he insisted I check his wound. It was gruesome and then he told me he loved me then died in my arms."

Amu stopped moving and brought her knees to her chest.

She placed her hands on her head and began to rock back and forth on the couch like chair.

She was crying viciously.

It was enough.

I had had enough.

"Amu, just stop," I pleaded.

"But I can't…

Her voice doesn't sound like hers anymore.

It's more eerie.

More shrill.

More cold.

A voice unlike her own.

"Because you see," she continues. "This is where I meet him."

This is where she meets _me_, she means. But she doesn't know that yet.

"I'm back to where it all started. I'm by myself with Ami once again. I managed to live on somehow because my only route to existence was Ami now. One day, she bumps into this man. I just vaguely know him – he's a beggar on the streets. He picks a fight with us and pops out his gun. I do too. He just came to shoot me in the ankle but hits Ami's shoulder instead. She falls to the cement and starts wailing while the man walks away laughing. There's only one thought going through my head now – don't die like Renji did. I take her to almost every hospital I can but they refuse to nurse her because we were-

The memories surged through me.

I remembered the whole negotiation case with the criminal who sounded too young to be a full grown criminal. How she described her past to me…a past so similar to Amu's. So similar to hers because they were the same people.

"Because you were broke," I finished.

"How'd you know?"

Because you told me 10 years ago.

"Common case."

"Yeah…so I go into a bank to get some money. I didn't mean to take hostages but the more I saw them the more hate I had towards them. It was people like them that killed my parents. People like them that killed my friends. People like them that shot Ami. I know this is a bad way of thinking but that's what I thought. Then I meet him…the negotiator that changed my life for the better. He got me out of the bank then gave me $100,000 for school. I meet him again after 4 years. We'd been keeping minimum contact for a while and then he comes back giving me news that they captured the guy who killed Nina and everyone else. He gave me a birthday present and took me to court. I think it was then that I developed a little crush on him. I waited for him to call me back after that day but he never did-

I couldn't, there was deal.

"I waited for him to call me everyday, but he never did. So I gave up hope. I gave up. And that's the end of the story…"

No keep talking Amu.

You have to keep talking or I'll have to carry out the deal again.

Don't make me do this again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I want to put a burden on your shoulders?"

"It was already a burden. Every time a sad look came into your eyes because you weren't able to do something…like the arcade or the build-a-bear."

Amu opened her mouth to talk but her phone vibrated. She and whoever was on the phone talked for while, which allowed me to think.

"Ikuto, Rima wants us to go to her office."

"Okay."

I turned around and hugged her. Her body tensed up then relaxed. I snaked my arms around her neck and broke the chain she wore around her neck. The necklace of the small cat made of sapphires hugging the strawberry made of rubies I had given her on Christmas.

She immediately pulled away and stared at the broken chain in her palms.

"Why'd you do that for?" she asked.

"Amu…I don't think there should be an 'us' anymore."

Her eyes went lifeless and I cursed myself for being a jerk.

"Why?" she squeaked.

"The lies."

"I-

"We should go…Rima called us remember."

"Oh…and Amu."

"What?"

"Your welcome."

"For what?"

"You'll find out."

I shot one more glance at her before I left. She had fell down to the couch and was just staring at the necklace. I was the one that made her tell her past…and I'm the one that broke her heart. What a perfect day…

Squeezing my eyes shut, I shut the door behind me firmly when I hear the choke of a sob erupt from her fragile self.

**Amu POV**

I buried my head into my eyes and remained motionless. This was all too surreal for me. I couldn't believe he just broke up with me. The immense pain filled my chest. I could already feel the loneliness seeping in.

I held my head back to prevent the tears from falling. I wouldn't cry right now or here in his damn office. For just a moment, I looked over to his desk and eyed the folder he had been holding when I came in. I picked it up, put in my bag and then headed to Rima's office slowly.

When I walked in he was pleasantly chatting with Rima like the past half hour hadn't really existed. He didn't even look at me when I walked in. Oh how I wanted to just leave the office.

The tears were threatening to fall and my throat felt tight.

"Amu, you okay?" asked Rima leaving Ikuto and running up to me.

"I – yeah. Just peachy," I said with a fake smile plastered right on my face.

"Really? You and Ikuto both seem a little off."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here right now."

She looked at me suspiciously before walking back to her desk and picking up a file.

"Tsukasa wasn't in today so he asked me to give you these files. They're for France."

I took my file and looked at Rima, "If that's all, I'll be leaving now."

"Amu."

"What?"

"Be careful."

I glanced at Rima and gave her another fake smile before leaving the office. After the door shut behind me, I burst out running. I couldn't take the pressure anymore. Sometime when I was running, Suzuki called my name but I ignored her. I kept running till I was sitting down in my car. And when my body finally made contact with the leather seats I burst out crying.

Through sobs, I managed to drive home. I didn't play the radio and I always do. I didn't roll down the window like I always do when I can. All I did was drive, breathe, cry and that was the cycle of it all.

I dragged myself to the front door where Ami greeted me.

"Home already – What's wrong?" she shrieked running towards me.

"N-nothing."

"Come on, come sit on the couch-

"I want my room."

"Okay, let's go to your bed and I'll make you something to eat."

I didn't even want anything to eat. But I was in no mood to argue. I trudged upstairs, somehow found the energy to change into pajamas, and then flung myself into my bed. I reached over and grabbed the tissue box.

By the time Ami walked in, there were a few tissues just sitting on my bed. She sat right down next to me and put a tray on my stomach. I leaned up a little to see what she had brought me – and ice cream sundae with all my favorite toppings. She placed her hand on my head and soothingly stroked my hair.

"What happened? And don't say 'nothing' because we both know that's a lie."

"I-Ikuto," I mumbled starting another sob fest.

"Ikuto? What'd he do? A fight?"

I shook my head.

"Okay so no fight…um…he broke up with you? That doesn't seem likely b-

I nodded my head.

"He BROKE UP with you? Why?" repeated Ami stretching and shouting out my two least favorite words at the moment.

I pulled the covers over my head.

"Because I lied. Ami…can you leave," I whispered gently as the tears rolled down my hot face.

"I – okay."

She got up, moved the partially melted ice cream onto the night dresser and then silently left the room. I curled up on the bed, and then feeling uncomfortable I got up and headed towards my dresser with the large mirror.

I looked at all the frames Ikuto and I had taken together. Biting my quivering lip, I placed all the photos face down. I opened the dresser next and stuffed Ikuto's leather jacket into one of the drawers I don't use anymore. My little marzipan self I had gotten from the cake; I put that in my jewelry box as well as the now broken necklace.

Leaning my head back, I took in a ragged breath.

I was already recovering.

Now this is why I tried not to trust my heart to someone in the past. First Renji and now Ikuto.

I turn on the radio and it's the song I used to make fun of. The song that now fits my situation: Thank You for the Broken Heart.

x

o

x

o

Everything I know about love, I learn from you, from you  
And everything I know about pain, I learn from you, you  
You were my only, you were my first  
You showed me lonely, and you took me in when I was hurt  
But the most important thing you ever gave me was the one that hurt the most

So thank you for the broken heart  
And thank you for the permanent scar  
'Cause If It wasn't for you, I might have forget how It feels to let go  
and how It feels to get a brand new start  
So thank you for the broken heart

I still remember when you called and said that he, didn't mean anything  
And how could you expect me to, look at you, the same way  
You were my only, but now my last  
You showed me lonely, and you made me put you in the past  
But the most important thing you ever gave me was the one that hurt the most

So thank you for the broken heart  
Oh yeah yeah  
And thank you for the permanent scar  
'Cause If it wasn't for you, I might have forget how It feels to let go and how it feels to get a brand new start  
So thank you for the broken heart

And every time I find myself in lonely pieces  
I find myself  
I'll just remember when you hurt me, and I made it

So thank you for the broken heart  
And thank you for the permanent scar  
'Cause If It wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, for the love of my life,  
All my pain disappeared, I've come so far  
So thank you for the broken heart  
I thank you, I thank you, for the broken heart  
Broken heart, my broken heart  
I'll never have a broken heart again

x

o

x

o

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for the ending it's kind of…blegh. But this song caught my eye. Anyways, its called So Thank You for the Broken Heart by J Rice. Oh-

Hi everyone. I can't believe how many reviews I actually got so thank you so much. I loved every single one. Now before any one screams – or if you've already screamed – before you scream again, I'm sorry for making Ikuto and Amu break up.

I had started this chapter immediately after publishing the last one. I finished it partially on Sunday and was supposed to be published on Monday or Tuesday. But I got sick and test after test…yeah.

And…

Hm…

Oh has anyone read 'When a Nazi Cares'? Because I really love that story, but the author hasn't updated since like July 2010.

That's all.

**Neko~Meme**


	26. Memories Unearthed

Sighing, I closed the lid of the jewelry box and walked back towards my bed. I was just about to go lie back down in bed when I heard the faint buzz of the doorbell. I really didn't want company right now. Despite my wishes…well my thoughts, Ami opened the door and welcomed in the guests – whoever they were.

I crawled back into bed and grudgingly let the sun's rays dance over the sheets because I didn't want to get back up and close the blinds. A couple minutes later another ring chimed from the doorbell and once more Ami let them in.

There was a commotion downstairs which was then followed by multiple footsteps running upstairs.

_Great…company._

Without a knock, my door flung open and I pulled the covers over my head. They all sat on the sides of my bed. I was just about to snuggle myself lower, when someone pulled the covers away from me.

I looked up at Rima, Utau and Yaya's worried faces. With what courage I could muster up I gave a faint smile just to show them I was okay.

Did they take it?

Nope.

"Don't just go smiling when something is wrong!" chastised Utau.

"And you lied to me Amu…" sighed Rima dragging a hand through her hair.

"Amu," whispered Yaya softly.

The bottom of my lip trembled and I bit it softly to hold back whatever flow of emotions was about to gush out. In the end it all went to waste, because their concerned looks were too much for me.

Tears rolled down my cheek and landed in my lap. I was too ashamed to look up at them, but it was Rima who pulled me into her lap and Utau who gave comforting rubs to my hair while Yaya cooed softly at me.

I just stayed like that for a while till I finally calmed down.

"What's wrong?" asked Utau more calmly than the first time.

"He's gone," I muttered.

"_He_? Who's 'he' Amu?" asked Yaya.

"It's Ikuto isn't it?" asked Rima even to me it seemed more like a statement.

I nodded my head and just shut my eyes closed.

"What did that little bastard do?" screamed Utau moving closer to me.

"Amu, tell us," said Yaya with some anger.

See this is why I loved Yaya. She was soft with her words and word choices when the situation was leaning down a bit. Utau on the other hand was as soft with words as a snake was to a plump egg just sitting there in the grass. Well – sometimes. And don't get me wrong, I love Utau too, but it's just those moments when you need that soft reassurance first and the anger later. Rima, thank God, was a mix of both.

"He broke up with me," I finally said.

"So that's why today in the office you two were like that," said Rima.

"Why?"

"I'm going to strangle that prick!"

I sighed and placed some of my hair behind my ear.

"The lies, I guess."

"Amu, you didn't tell him the truth did you?" asked Yaya.

"I did – just later," I muttered back feebly.

"The truth?" asked Rima staring at us with a puzzled expression.

I looked at Utau then looked back down to my lap.

"The 'truth' is-

And so she explained it all to Rima. She didn't tell it with as much of emotion I had done with Ikuto, but the facts were there regardless. When Utau finished, Rima looked up at me; her eyes were full of water.

"I- I can't believe that happened to you."

"Yeah."

"What happened to the negotiator?"

"Lost contact with him weeks after the court case."

"Did you ever try finding him again?"

"I did actually – that's kind of why I became a negotiator. In fact, when I was first hired, I was tempted to believe it was Ikuto. Early on, I found out I was horribly wrong."

"Are you still looking?"

"Kind of. Yeah."

Silence filled the room and I rested my head between my knees. I thought about the file Ikuto had been looking out when he asked if my past was a lie.

In the middle of my thoughts, Utau suddenly shot up off the bed.

"Enough of him! Let's go out for a while, come on Amu."

I looked up at her wearily.

"I don't feel like it."

"Too bad," she smiled pulling me off the bed. "Put on something cute."

All three of them left the room with a wicked smile on their faces. That's it, I was totally done for.

So much for my little glum fest.

**Ikuto POV**

I picked up the file for Kyou's case, looked at it, and then slammed it back onto the desk. I couldn't concentrate on my work at all. Every time I tried to, all I could think about was Amu's face before I closed the door on her; and Amu's face when she walked into Rima's office.

I jammed my hand in my hair and leaned back in my chair. Why was I the one that had to do this?

Squeezing my eyes shut, I sucked in a deep breath and tried to focus once more on the case. We'd be leaving in two day, and everything was set to go. Some of the officers would be leaving today to secure the area and get their hands on any extra information.

Just as I was about to re-check Kyou's file, the phone rang. Hoping and wishing it was Amu I picked it up before it went to the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, its Tsukasa."

"Yeah…what do you want?"

"I forgot to tell this to you, I don't need you to check the files. My fever is settling down a bit, so I'll be coming back."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…I need to go."

In partial shock, I gently placed the phone back into the receiver then cursed. I got off my chair, grabbed my stuff, and was just about to leave when Kukai rushed in.

"I'm kind of busy Kukai."

"What's up with you?"

"Crap. Life. More Crap."

"Forget my drama. Come on, let's go a bar and you can tell me all about it."

"It's hardly afternoon."

"Drinks on me."

"Fine."

Grinning like a kid, he waltzed out of my office with me tailing behind him.

**Later**

"Two glasses of whiskey and bourbon."

Kukai stared at me then sighed.

"A beer."

The bartender nodded then went to get the order.

"So what's up?"

"I broke up with Amu."

"What why?"

"You remember the deal right?"

Kukai paused as the bartender settled the drinks on the counter before returning a look at me.

"That deal was only for the girl from your negotiation job back then."

"What if I told you, she was that girl?"

"What do you mean?"

I took a large gulp of my drink then searched through my bag and pulled out a copy of **Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Negotiator or Love Interest **article and handed it over to Kukai.

He read it quickly then looked up at me.

"Our 'Amu' is _that _little girl?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow. Well forget about her being that girl. Tell him to lay off the deal, I can see it in your eyes how much you love her."

"What do you want me tell him Kukai? You've met him and you know he never wanted me to be a negotiator in the first place."

"I know…but it's been close to 11 years now. You've been pretty successful with your life so far, so why shouldn't he take off the deal."

"Because he's a man of his word," I mumbled bitterly then took another drink.

**Amu POV**

I shifted from one foot to another, turned around and looked at their excited faces.

"Why do you guys keep staring at me?"

"We're not. Just keep walking."

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked in frustration.

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be here. I wanted to forget today and relive yesterday. It wasn't fair, I know I made a mistake but did I really deserve this much heartbreak in a lifetime?

As I walked past a store, Utau grabbed me forcefully by the arm and pulled me in. We were immediately surrounded by hundreds of dresses of all sorts.

"Why are we here?" I asked pulling myself free from her hurtful grip.

"To get you a dress," chimed Rima.

"I don't want a dress. I want to go home."

"Aww, come on Amu, don't sulk," pouted Utau.

"I'm not sulking…"

"Then come buy a dress."

"I-

"Let's go," winked Yaya before leaving me behind.

I trudged behind them and looked at the variety of dresses.

"Why do I need a dress?"

"Because you'll be in Paris, and you need a smoking hot dress in case of an occasion."

"We're going after a murderer and child kidnapper," I stated bluntly.

"So what, just meet me back in this spot in 5 minutes."

"Sure."

**Later**

"Amu…why are all your dresses dark blue?"

Sighing, I looked down at my armful of dresses. Every color was in a shade that reminded me of Ikuto.

"It's not a dark blue; it's more of a midnight color. Isn't it?" asked Yaya almost fascinated with the colors.

Rima looked up at me and shot me a small smile.

"Fine, let's go try these on," grumbled Utau throwing down all the dresses she had supposedly picked out for me.

I hadn't picked out a lot, there were only three dresses. The first one was a strapless gown that reached down to the floor. From the mid thigh point, there were several layers of large ruffles. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and walked out of the fitting room.

"You look gorgeous Amu!" exclaimed Rima.

"So cute," smiled Yaya.

"It's stunning Amu."

"Should I try on the others?"

"No – here Amu, try this one on too," said Rima handing me the dress she had been holding in her arms.

I grabbed the cream colored dress from her hands and took it inside with me. I looked at the other two dresses I had picked out and immediately favored the one I had tried on first. They were crowded with designs, jewels, and different types of fabrics.

I shimmied out of my dress and put on the dress Rima had picked out for me. It reached just above my knees. The top was strapless but in an almost heart shape. Near the waist area there was something like an elastic band and the rest of the dress was ruffled.

Walking out of the dressing room, I immediately noticed there faces.

"So you like the dress?"

"YES!" they exclaimed all at once."

I managed a very small laugh and walked back into the dressing room to purchase the two dresses.

I didn't want Ikuto weighing down my heart. I wanted to be happy like I used to be. I didn't want to feel like I would burst out crying every time I saw something that reminded me of him.

Sighing, I walked out and purchased the items.

**Ikuto POV**

"Can I have another glass of whiskey?" I asked in an almost slurred voice.

"Sir, this is your eighth glass, don't you think you've had enough?"

"I know my limit," I snapped causing a couple of the people around me to stare.

I looked at all the glasses in front of me – I had drank them all, even Kukai's beer after he had left for a cop case.

The bartender put the glass in front of me.

"Leave the bottle."

He shot me a worried look before leaving it there, then hurrying off.

As I took a large gulp from my drink, I noticed something pink from the corner of my eyes.

_Amu!_

I slammed the drink down and whirled around. But when she turned around, I noticed it wasn't Amu, but someone else. Her dark brown eyes were so dull in comparison to the bright honey colored eyes Amu had. Eyes, that I might never see shine again. Sighing, I refilled my glass and took a drink from it again. The whiskey was cool and smoky when it hit your tongue, but when it went down your throat it burned.

Not wanting to wake up tomorrow with a hangover, I finished the rest of my glass and laid the bill on the counter, along with a tip. The guy deserved it. The first couple steps I took were wobbly, giving me the resemblance of a drunk, but I was okay.

My car was still in the parking lot at work, and it was close by as well. But I didn't want to take the chance and drive. In the end I decided to walk home.

It was dark out, and the sun was just starting to set. A shade of pink that matched Amu's hair. I shook my head. Damn it, I needed to stop thinking of her every second of the day.

When I finally got home, it was dark outside. I took a seat on the middle step of the porch and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my back pocket. I lit the end of it and took a long drag. The smoke piled up in the air then slowly drifted away.

Even my usual habit of smoking was a memory.

_**Flashback**_

_I took another look at her. Freaking kid smelling flowers that'll die in a couple weeks due to the winter. But she seemed so peaceful compared to minutes…hours…days…weeks ago. Sighing, I looked through my pockets for a cigarette. I had never been addicted to them and they tasted like shit, but they relieved stress. So it was fine._

_I took out a lighter and lit the end of the cigarette and took one long drag from the stick. When I looked up again, Amu was gone. No, instead she was standing right in front of me with a frown on her face._

"_I didn't know you smoked."_

"_I don't. I do it when I'm stressed. Plus it makes me look cool."_

_At the last comment she opened her mouth in shock and I started to laugh._

"_Eeew it stinks!" she shouted backing away. "You're going to kill my bouquets!"_

_I took a look at her hand and saw she had several colorful bouquets tied together with different flowers or cattails._

"_Anyways, you shouldn't smoke."_

"_Aww, is princess worried about me?"_

"_No, and quit calling me princess. I've just seen too many people die of lung cancer because they were stupid and chose to smoke."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sighing, I put out the cigarette and looked up at the sky. Just in time too, there was a shooting star.

**Amu POV**

When I got home I blindly looked for the light switch and turned it on. I tossed my bag in the corner of my room and changed into my pajamas. It was late out, and I had been planning to go home after the shopping trip I had been forced into, but then it had been decided that we all go out to dinner.

Just as I was about to climb into bed, I noticed something near the balcony. Curious, I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me before going outside. I sat down at the edge of the balcony and rested my head on one of the rails.

The air was cold, and I felt the shiver crawl up my spine. This was all so nostalgic, and then comes the smell of smoke. My brain immediately switches to the thought of Ikuto being near. I look and with disappointment, I see one of the neighbors standing outside smoking.

That's right, not just Ikuto smokes. And even if it wasn't him that was smoking, it was comforting. I closed myself and let my senses be enwrapped in the comforting shield of memories and warmth.

Then it comes, the tears. I had been holding them back for so long and had been planning to go on with the rest of the day without crying, but looks like the simple smell of smoke brought it back.

When I open my eyes so I can stop the tears from coming, I see a silver light dance across the sky. My eyes widen and I lean forward to get a better look. A shooting star.

My phone vibrates and I pick it up from the sidewalk.

_1 New Text from Utau Hoshina_

I open the text and read it.

_A girl was performing this at work today. It's a good song._

I look at the link then click on it. A song starts playing.

How long will this take?  
How much can I go through?  
My heart, my soul aches  
I don't know what to do  
I bend but don't break  
And somehow I'll get through  
'cause I have you

And if I have to crawl  
Will you crawl too  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all  
Is you  
See me through

Oh Lord, where are you?  
Do not forget me here  
I cry in silence  
Can you not see my tears?  
When all have left me  
And hope has disappeared  
You find me here

And when I have to crawl  
Will you crawl too  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all  
Is you  
See me through

When everything I was is lost  
I have forgot where you have not  
When I am lost you have not lost me(2x's)

You have not lost me

And if I have to crawl  
Will you crawl too  
I stumble and I fall  
Carry me through  
The wonder of it all  
Is you  
See me through

x

o

x

o

**A/N**

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update…it really wasn't my fault until the end though. So my computer caught a virus and then it died on me. So we had to get a new program and go through this process which took forever. Yes, so that's why I haven't been able to update properly in a while. Not to mention I got writer's block near the ending of the chapter. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. So many problems - . -"

And I know this chapter sucks. Sorry. Its just Ikuto and Amu's feelings after the breakup. So I'm sorry not much action or drama happened during the story.

Oh, I was reading the first couple chapters of this story when I noticed an error in chapter 1. Okay, so Ami isn't 1. She's 3-4 in the chapter. I know I've mentioned she was 1 in that chapter like at least 3 times so I apologize about that.

Thanks for all the support you guys have given me. I appreciate it so much. 260 reviews, you guys are amazing!

**Love,**

**Neko-Meme**


	27. The Crepes in Paris

Before I could finally get somewhat over all the drama in my life, it was time for us to depart Japan. I actually wasn't expecting this day to come so fast – it always seemed like it would be 'in two days'. Never more and never less.

As I handed my suitcase into the check-in area, Utau and Ami talked my ear off.

"Please write your name and information on the tags," smiled the receptionist.

"So listen here Amu, when you get there in France, make sure you call us. I don't care where you are, when you're off that plane, you'd better call us."

"Yes Utau," I sighed.

"And Amu, can you get me some pretty clothes? I don't know exactly what, but something cute. Oh and some food-

"I'm not exactly on vacation, you know?"

I tied the tags to my suitcase, and then walked back to where Rima and Nagi had saved spots for us. Kain and I had arrived at almost the same time, so he was already sitting there reading a magazine. As I was about to take a seat, I saw Ikuto and Kukai walk in.

When Ikuto turned to look at me, I quickly turned my head away and picked up a magazine; my heart was thumping like I had just run a mile. And it just so happened that this magazine was about the top tourist spots in France. Some of these locations were places that I had wanted to check out with Ikuto; like the Eiffel Tower. I had been really excited for that one.

Too soon for comfort, the two of them walked over and began chatting us up. Kukai and Utau were in their own little world in a couple seconds. Rima and Nagi were talking excitedly about their own future trip to France; while Ami and Noelle bothered Kain with questions they knew I wouldn't answer about negotiation cases. Yaya had dragged Kairi over to check one of the sweet's shops. So that just left Ikuto and me.

He took a seat next to me, and for the next few minutes – which felt like hours – we sat silently. I played with the hem of my shirt and tried to occupy myself by looking at other travelers. So many different languages and cultures all summed up in an airport located in Japan.

Ikuto cleared his throat.

"So we're finally going to France."

I half-heartedly smiled.

"Yeah."

Silence loomed over us again, and as much as I wanted to ignore him, I couldn't. Not because I still had some partial feelings for him, which I did, but because I didn't want to appear weak.

"You don't seem nervous at all…have you been out of Japan before?"

That was the hardest thing I've ever had to say. There was so much tension right now it felt as though it would eat me alive.

"Yeah. I've actually used to live in France."

"Really?"

And thank God, before he could open his mouth to continue the conversation, our flight number was called.

"Attention travelers, Flight 1411 is now boarding. Attention all travelers, Flight 1411 is boarding."

I jumped off the waiting chairs and began to say my goodbyes.

"Bye Utau, I'm going to miss you," I said giving her a large hug.

"You act like you're never going to see me again."

"It's just going to take a while."

"Don't forget about me, okay Amu," smiled Rima embracing me.

"How could I, I'm sending you like a hundred photos and trinkets."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

I gave Nagi a hug and then ran to the sweet's shop to bid farewell to Yaya and Kairi. When I got back, I saw Utau and Kukai having some sort of an argument.

"Why are you going with them?"

"I – um

"Utau, he's part of the team, you know," said Kain indifferently.

"He's going…to France?"

I could tell from her voice, she was hurt.

"Utau, listen, I didn't want to-

She turned around and gave him a large hug surprising him and the rest of us. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"You'd better come back in one piece or else!"

Kukai kissed her head.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else."

Sighing, I turned to Ami and Noelle.

"Bye Kiddos. Take care of yourselves."

"I will."

When Noelle didn't answer, I crouched down so I was eye level with her.

"What's wrong sweetie pie?"

"D-don't go," she mumbled holding onto a small piece of fabric from my jeans.

"I have to Noelle, so I can go and arrest Kyou."

Her eyes widened with fright.

"No!" she screamed, "He's bad!"

I opened my mouth, but couldn't find the words to say when tears started to sliver down her cheek.

"Noelle, I-

"I'm going to take good care of her okay?" smiled Ikuto bending over me to ruffle her hair.

She looked up at him and just stared, while I was frozen, not removing my hand from hers. A small but wavering small appeared on her face.

"Okay."

We both lingered there for a moment before I enveloped Ami and Noelle in a bear hug. After that, the four of us left for the gate. I took of my sneakers, belt, and cell phone and placed them on the conveyor belt where they would be checked. Then I placed my duffel bag on the belt, and passed through the metal detector.

Ikuto, Kukai, and Kain passed through, and just as I was about to leave, the police man that had been checking over things grabbed my arm viciously.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I shouted causing Ikuto and the rest of them to turn around.

"What do you think this was doing in your bag?" he asked pulling out my gun.

"What do you mean 'What was it doing in my bag'? I'm a cop!"

"I don't see any sort of identification. So why don't you come down with me and we can sort this mess out," he said, immediately putting cuffs on me.

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Kukai running back towards me. "She is a cop."

"Thank you. I've already told him that," I snapped.

"Until I see some sort of identification, she's coming with me."

"Where the hell is your I.D. Amu?" asked Kukai.

"In my duffel bag."

Kukai looked at the police who merely shrugged at him. He zipped my bag open and searched through the contents.

"Amu, where is it?" he asked as though we had all the time in the world.

"In a small navy bag. It has my I.D. and Tsukasa's letter."

With no difficulty, he found it and showed it to the cop; along with the letter. The cop creased his eyebrows as he read the letter and checked my card. With a small noise, he un-cuffed me.

"Sorry miss, but you should've shown me your I.D. card first."

"I would've if you hadn't been in such a hurry to cuff me!"

"You know, airport security is pretty tight, we can't afford to be lax."

"Yes, I know," I sighed putting on my shoes and belongings.

When I was far enough from him, I cursed.

"Damn cop embarrassing the shit out of me in public!"

"Why don't you carry you're I.D. with you?" asked Kain.

"I didn't think I was going to get caught. Plus, you guys didn't get caught."

At the same time, the three of them lifted their shirt and there in the fine print were their cards.

"Whatever."

They all chuckled and we made our way to the gate. Thankfully, the whole incident with the cop had saved us some from waiting another half hour in the gate. The passengers were already boarding the plane.

In the front stood a lady who collected our tickets. We got into a line: Ikuto, Kukai, Kain and then me.

"Seat 54 A."

"Seat 55 B."

"Seat 65 A."

"Seat 64 B."

As we walked in, Kukai frowned at how we had been arranged.

"They should've at least put us all together."

Shrugging, I walked in and took my seat next to Kain. The best part of the whole thing was I was seated next to the window.

"Oh this is good," exclaimed Kukai taking his seat, "You guys are right behind us."

The seats weren't as comfortable as I thought they would be but I had luckily worn comfortable jeans and a loose pink long-sleeve with pinkish stripes going through it.

After a couple minutes of waiting the plane started to move. It glided down the shiny asphalt, picking up speed inch by inch. And before long we had soared into the sky; I looked down the window, the airport wasn't as big as it was before.

I settled back into my seat comfortable and did a quick check through over my bag. Among a few spare clothes and other accessories, I had brought my jewelry box – the one with the broken necklace and the file from before.

Looking up for a moment, I caught the sight of Ikuto's hair in front of me. Sighing, I gently opened the box and fingered the necklace. When my thoughts started to veer towards him and the breakup, I snapped the box shut and stashed my bag away. I wasn't letting him ruin my time at France.

Absently I turned around and noticed Kain staring at me intently.

"What?"

"You're not wearing the necklace he gave you?"

"I hardly ever wear it," I lied.

"Ever since I've met you, you've had it slung around you're neck. Spill it."

Damn he's sharp. Not to mention the fact he didn't even know Renji yet he was acting just like him

"It has nothing to do with you," I snapped.

He shrugged, "It doesn't, but I'd still want to know, because somehow I know this is going to get in the way of the case."

My attention un-consciously drifted from Kain to Ikuto. Catching on already, Kain smirked.

"Hey Ikuto."

I froze and gave Kain a slanted look. Ikuto turned around and looked at me before turning his attention to Kain. I wasn't planning on turning around, but my body did so anyways. I heard a sigh come from Ikuto's mouth and felt my shoulders slump.

"Yeah."

"Amu wants to know what time we'll get there."

"Around 9 p.m."

"Thanks."

He lowered his voice, "So I'm guessing either you guys had a fight or broke up."

I sent him a small annoyed smile.

"And how'd you get to this conclusion Sherlock?"

"Well in the airport you two didn't greet each other at all, though it was just a minor incident. Second, when you were caught by the police, it was Kukai who came running after you, not Ikuto. Though he was angry and his hands were in balled fists…but that's a different story. Finally, when he turned around to talk, you turned around."

"Observant, aren't you?"

"It's my job."

"Uh-huh."

For the next few hours, I busied myself by talking to Kain, looking out the window and eating. And the food wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'd ordered a plate of sushi along with a tall can of Arizona Raspberry Ice Tea. Then just as the sky was turning dark, the flight attendants pulled out several small screens and put on a movie.

After about an hour, I felt my eye lids get heavy. The movie wasn't boring in the least; it was actually at the suspense of it. I leaned back and got into a comfortable position before I fell asleep.

**Later**

**Ikuto POV**

"Hey wake up! Amu!" hissed Kain.

"5 more minutes," she moaned.

"5 more minutes and the plane will leave for Japan."

"10 more minutes then…"

"A-

"Here, I'll wake her up and in the meantime you guys should go get the luggage."

"Fine by me," shrugged Kain before leaving.

Kukai frowned and gave me a worried look.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He walked off leaving me alone with Amu. She looked such a little kid when she was sleeping. Her face so serene and calm. Feeling a heavy feeling in my heart, I sighed then shook off the feeling. I stepped forward and slung her over my back then repositioned so it looked like I was giving her a piggyback ride.

I grabbed her duffel bag and headed out of the plane. As I was walking, I felt her stir a bit, but when I looked at her, she was asleep. Probably dreaming.

"Where am I?"

"The airport," I whispered softly.

She didn't answer or move leading me to believe she was contented with the answer I gave her. A few of the travelers had turned around and were staring at Amu and I. I could even hear them going 'Oh how cute' and 'What a nice boyfriend'.

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"I have a gun you know."

I burst out chuckling. She was classic.

"Don't worry, I'm not bad."

But it seemed she had already forgotten about that.

"Do you know Ikuto?"

I looked back again to see if she was awake or not, but she wasn't. Her breathing was still slow and even and her eyes still shut.

"Yeah."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"…uh…okay…"

When I saw Kukai and Kain, I hurried towards them.

"Don't tell him… but I miss him…"

I froze, what was I supposed to say to that? Did she really think I was mad at her? How would she feel if she knew that she was telling her deepest thoughts to me, not this so called 'friend'?

"You gave her a piggyback ride?" chuckled Kain.

"She wouldn't get up. Did you get our luggage?"

"Yeah."

**Amu POV**

I tossed and turned to find a comfortable position. I even tried to lying upside down to no prevail. As tired as I was, I somehow found enough strength to push myself off the bed and wandered to my bathroom. Instead of ending up in my bathroom, I crashed right into a wall.

"Oww…what the hell?"

I looked up and noticed that where my bathroom was supposed to be was a large cream colored wall with a painting of a beach. I wasn't in my room at all; I looked around. There was a large canopy bed right in the middle of the room. Large windows that reached from the floor to the wall were placed to the side along with a couple dressers placed here and there. Walking to the window, I pushed away the white curtains and unlocked the latch of the window.

When I stepped outside a sweet smell of bread immediately came along with a cool breeze. Below me were people walking on the sidewalk and others taking a taxi. In the distance, I could see the Eiffel Tower as clears as day. And that's when it hit me – we're not in Japan anymore.

Feeling a surge of excitement and adrenaline, I rushed out of my room. Running through the hall, I raced down the staircase then skidded across the tile floor. The smell of bread was stronger than ever.

"Whoa there, you hungry tiger?" smiled Kain.

"Kind of. I just didn't realize we were in France."

"I don't think there's anything planned for today, so I guess it'd be okay to scope out the area. But for now, I suggest getting breakfast."

"Agreed."

When I had noticed that the smell of bread had become stronger, I had been right, the kitchen was just a couple feet away. At the dining area Kukai and Ikuto were seated. Kukai was busy eating something that looked like a thin pancake and Ikuto was practically sleeping at the table.

"Good Morning Amu."

"Good Morning."

I pointed to Ikuto and mouthed 'What happened?' to Kukai. He looked from Ikuto to me and then smirked. 'Later' he mouthed. Shrugging, I took a seat at the table with Kain right next to me.

"What's that?" I asked Kukai.

I had taken a closer look at his 'thin pancake'. It was folded and in the middle was something that looked like light chocolate along with fresh strawberries on top.

"It's a crepe with an espresso filling."

"What is a crepe?"

"Basically a thin pancake," he smiled, "Do you want one?"

"Yeah."

Kukai offered me a plate with different flavors of crepes. I grabbed one with a reddish filling and chocolate drizzle on the top. I sliced some strawberries on top and took a small bite. It had a raspberry filling that contrasted well against the slightly bitter chocolate on top. As for the bread itself, it was soft and melted in your mouth.

After a couple more crepes, croissants and waffles, I pushed away from the table and stretched.

"Ah, that was delicious. Who's the cook or chef?"

"Dunno."

"I'll be back."

"Amu, I don't think that's such a good idea," warned Kukai.

"Sure it is."

**Ikuto POV**

Turning around, Kukai kicked the leg of my chair.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"…"

"Come on, or your prince will have to give you the awakening kiss."

"Screw you."

Yawning, I lifted my head up. And before I could say anything to Kukai a shrill errupted from the kitchen.

"Que pensez-vous que vous faites ici!"

"That means 'Thank you' in French right?" asked Kukai.

"No...it means 'What do you think you're doing here?'".

"I see."

"Why?"

"Because Amu went to see the cook or chef."

Before any of us could react, Amu was dragged out by an older woman. She actually looked kind of like Amu, but instead of pink locks and golden eyes, she had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her arm was slung over Amu's shoulder.

"Is she yours?"

"Yeah."

"I've been cooking since I was 15, and never in my 35 years of being a chef has anyone just waltzed into my kitchen like she just did."

"Well I-

"And never in my 35 years of being a chef has anyone thanked me for the food I've put in front of them."

She released her hold of Amu and caught my eye.

"She's a special girl."

"I know," I replied turning to see Amu currently laughing at Kukai's face.

I know.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi everyone! From the part where Ikuto gets up from the table, I've had to rewrite everything after that like 4 times because Microsoft Word was being a nuisance. Anyways, I've made this chapter longer than I had originally planned out to. I had been meaning to stop it after they got the luggage, but because of the recent late updates, I've decided to extend it. Oh...YAY for Spring Break! And because I have an entire week off, I'll see if I can put 2 maybe 3 additional chapters up. I think that's all the news I have... Oh well :)

**Love,**

**Neko~Meme**


	28. My Negotiator

"We should get dressed and then go check out the area," said Ikuto opening up a map across the wooden table.

"To sight see?" I asked hopefully.

"No. We have-

"Lighten up Ikuto, we can sight see and scope out the area at the same time," smiled Kain sending a wink in my direction.

"Whatever…I guess we can sight see too."

Smiling, I rushed up the stairs and flung open my suitcase. I pulled out a navy ruffled tank top with printed floral designs and white shorts. I brushed my hair and brought along a pair of sandals and sunglasses. Unzipping my duffel bag now, I pulled out a pastel yellow bag with a brown flower charm hanging from it. I hung it across my body, and then put the necklace Ikuto gave me in it along with some other trinkets and money. The file I had taken from Ikuto's office caught my eye once again. Briefly, I thought about taking it with me, but it wouldn't fit in my bag.

I was just about to put it away when I slipped on the t-shirt I had changed out of. I landed right on my butt. Moaning in pain, I looked for the file only to find it closed but with half of its contents spilled across the wooden floor. That's when two things caught my eye. The big bold letters stamped across the file saying 'Do not open'. The other thing was that it had my name written in the top right hand corner. Why did Ikuto have my file?

Curious, I took one of the pages that had been lying on the floor. It was an article. **The Case in Depth: **_Sure it's been only a week since the incident on June 6, but do we really know what triggered this hostage situation. We know the facts: 10 year old Amu Hinamori was caught robbing a bank filled with more than a dozen helpless victims and her 3 year old sister. We also know that young 17 year old Ikuto Tsukiyomi was the fearless negotiator that saved those poor hostages. So what triggered all this? Well doctors think it's a mental issue called Mo-_

I stopped reading. This article was a load of bull, I didn't have a mental issue and Ikuto wasn't the one who saved me. I know because he would've at least said something right? I mean I'd told him about my wishes to find the negotiator that had saved me. I scanned the other pieces of papers – all of them holding the same information: I was the 10 year old criminal and Ikuto was the 17 year old negotiator. But…there are other people named 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' right? The last piece of paper was the smallest.

_September 24:_

_I've given Ikuto the day off…I knew he was going to ask anyways, but I gave to him. I already knew why he wanted the day off, today was the day Amu would be going to court as a witness for her friends that had been murdered. I don't remember his name quite well and Amu doesn't seem to want to say anything. Oh well. Yes, Ikuto now I feel so much pity towards him. Its Amu's birthday today, as well as the court day and he had absolutely no idea what to get her. Poor Rima was stuck with him for 3 hours shopping._

_~Tsukasa_

My eyes stung. None of this was true. But of course to prove me wrong, a photograph slipped out of the files I had gathered. It was a photo of a younger me and Ikuto. He was holding Ami while I showed off my missing teeth in a wide smile. I stuffed the papers into my bag and held onto the bed as I got up, not trusting my legs. If this was all true…he was right beneath my nose the entire time. Taking a deep breath to calm my pounding heart, I headed out.

When I got downstairs, someone suddenly pulled me to the side. Panic bubbled up in my lungs but when I came to scream out for help nothing but a faint whisper exited. My kidnapper released me and let out a faint but nervous chuckle. I whirled around ready to beat down whoever took me…only to see Kukai.

"Kukai? What the hell?"

"Sorry about that Amu, I had to get your attention some how without getting their attention."

"Okay what is it?"

"Remember the thing I told I would tell you later? Well turns out Ikuto spent all night trying to get us into this hotel, which they finally did after they found out who he was."

"Who he was?"

Does he mean my negotiator?

"That's a longer but different story that Ikuto will tell you eventually. Anyways, instead of going to sleep, he had to make sure you got a room with a view of the Eiffel tower."

My warped back to a couple hours ago when I had commented on the Eiffel Tower. Then I replayed Kukai sentence back into my head.

"Ikuto won't tell me," I said finally.

"He will in his own time."

"No, he won't. Just like how I'm never told anything important…like the fact he's the negotiator that saved-

My eyes widened and I clasped my hand over my mouth. Kukai also stared at me wide eyed. That wasn't…I wasn't supposed to have said that.

"You know?"

He knows?

"I-

Instead of explaining, I pulled out the papers from my bag and handed them to him.

"Where'd you get these from?"

"My file."

"Your file? Files are off limits to all employees."

"So why did Ikuto have a whole ton of them in his office?"

"Tsukasa must've asked him," mumbled Kukai darkly under his breath.

I waited a beat.

"It doesn't matter how I got it! He knew how important this was to me. He knew that the only reason I'm living this life is because of this negotiator. So when I find out that the person I've been chasing all this time is him – it hurts Kukai. It really does, especially when he knew."

Kukai grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles before letting go.

"Amu, he didn't know. Well not until the day he broke up with you…" he whispered the last part as if trying not to strike a bad chord.

"It's been days since then! Why didn't he ever think of telling me?" I could already feel the tears in the back of my eyes.

"Maybe be-

"What's going on here? We're leaving," interrupted Ikuto.

I squeezed my eyes shut then forced myself to look at Ikuto in the face before running away.

"Amu!" shouted Kukai behind me.

I ignored him knowing that if I turned around I'd meet him. My negotiator and Ikuto. Not knowing where else to go, I headed into the kitchen where Hana was cooking something. As I took a seat, she turned around and frowned. Just as she was about to say something, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Will do."

She hung up the phone and pulled out a cake from the fridge.

"Don't they understand that I have my own life? Damn it!" she cursed as she smoothed out the chocolate gateau and sprinkled raspberries over it.

"A homemade cake for their anniversary? Can't they just go downtown?"

Hana cut out a chunk of cake and called for room service. She then cut another piece, larger than the one she had cut out for the couple, and put it in front of me.

"Cake?"

"It's good for a sad heart," she whispered gently. "Eat it."

I toyed with the cake before taking a small bite. It was delicious; it lit a flame in my heart and warmed my stomach.

"Words are simple. You can say them whenever you want and however you want. But with every word a feeling and thought is attached. As a person you know the right moment to say something. As a person, when you're waiting for someone else to say something, you think 'This is such a perfect opportunity, why won't they say it?' In the end they don't and you feel frustrated and crushed. But think, isn't there a reason they can't say those words to you? Maybe that person wants to, but there's something stopping them."

I looked up at her.

"It's not that simple, Hana. He knew how important that was to me. I've been searching for that negotiator almost my entire life, only to find out it was him."

"Do you remember what I told you? If he knew that was important to you then at one point he must've offered to help."

"He did."

"Meaning, he didn't know yet. But you're saying he found out and then didn't tell you. Think about this, if he was so determined to help you and in the end didn't tell you want you wanted to know, there must be something stopping him."

"B-

"No 'Buts' they're probably looking for you and causing a ruckus in my hotel. Now get going," she said shooing me out of the kitchen.

"I- Thank you Hana."

"No problem."

I wiped my eyes and walked out the hall where everyone else was waiting. Kukai rushed up to me.

"Amu, are you-

"Sorry…it was just a meltdown. We should probably get going," I said trying to convince myself the same thing.

Kukai and Kain headed out first and as I came to follow Ikuto grabbed my arm. I froze; we hadn't talked since the breakup. So why now? Did I do something wrong? Does he know that I know?

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in the familiar husky voice.

I didn't look up at him. I didn't dare, because I knew once I did all my defenses would crumble to my feet. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and stepped back.

"I said I was fine," I said regretting the icy chill that followed with my response.

He didn't say anything; instead he just followed me out of the hotel. Once outside, all I was surrounded by was different shops. The street was narrow and had motorcycles lined up on it. I was just about to go check on a nearby shop when Kain grabbed my arm.

"Where are we?"

I stared at him quizzically.

"How should I know?"

"Exactly. Ikuto, where are we?"

He pulled out his map and studied it.

"Right now we're on a street called 6 Rue Copernic. If you just happen to get lost, remember the name of this street or the name of the hotel, Jays Paris Hotel."

I actually hadn't had a chance to see our hotel. I stepped back and took a long look. It looked so much like a fairytale cottage. The door was painted a cerulean blue while the roof was a lighter shade of blue. There were flowers on the roofs, window sills and in front of the doors. Intricate designs here and there in gold and teal gave it an old Victorian look.

"Looks like it came out of a fairy tale," I mumbled softly under my breath.

No one had paid any attention to what I had said but Ikuto who had a soft smile on his face. My heart did a flip but I ignored the sensation. I didn't need this right now.

Near our hotel were other hotels and homes along with a few shops. The closest was a hair salon called Lucie Saint-Clair and a bar and café duo called La Copernic. The streets were narrow but they had motorcycles lined up in a row on one side. As crowded as it was…it looked almost elegant.

"I think for today we should just get familiar with the area."

"What about the metros?" asked Kain.

"I think we should probably leave that off for another day. They're pretty complicated especially for people who haven't been in France. Although I don't it would be a problem, I've given all the metros information about Kyou in case they see him trying to escape."

I took a step toward Kukai.

"Kukai, are they selling gelato over there?" I asked pointing to a café that was across the street.

"I think so. We should probably check it out…you know just to make sure Kyou's not there," he said with a smirk.

"Probably."

Without consulting Kain or Ikuto, Kukai and I made a dash to the café. We waited for the cars to stop before us along with tons of other people crossed the street. In front of Café Brassac's entrance was a small vendor. The man had peppered hair and a dark moustache. But his dark green eyes were bright with amusement as he bounced a baby on his hip and fed it some gelato. He was currently speaking rapid French to the baby's mother.

"I don't think he's Japanese," I whispered to Kukai.

"Worst case scenario is that we'll have to get Ikuto."

Kukai and I walked up to the man like two shy little kids. Still bouncing the baby on his hip, he turned to us and smiled pleasantly. Kukai nudged my elbow.

"Ah…um…Bonjour!" I exclaimed.

"Bonjour Madame, monsieur. Gelato, oui?"

"Uh…"

I understood the gelato part, but what did 'Oui' mean. Instead, I just nodded my head with a confused grin on my face. I must've done something right, because the man's eyes filled with warmth as he pulled out two bowls.

"Ce Saveurs?"

Now I was really confused. What was he saying? I looked to Kukai for guidance but he was just as confused as I was. The man tapped on the glass where all the different flavors of gelato were kept.

"I think he's asking us what flavors we want," I whispered.

"I think so too."

I peered into the cart. It was like a rainbow crammed into a cart. Each tub had its own little card sticking out with the name of the flavor. Some of them were easy to identify: 'Chocolat' meaning chocolate, 'La Vanille' meaning vanilla, and orange was orange.

"Um…one chocolat and one…

As I was looking into the cart, a reddish pink flavor caught my eye. But I didn't know what 'Framboise' was. What if it was like a fish flavor? Sighing, I decided to take my chances with this one. I mean how bad could fish gelato be?

"One," I said holding up one finger, "One chocolat and one f-framboise," I said completely butchering the word.

The man chuckled at my attempt and scooped out the gelato for me. He looked to Kukai.

"Ah…one café and one chocolat."

As the man scooped Kukai's gelato, he said something to the woman near us and they both burst into laughter.

"Est-elle votre amie?" he asked Kukai.

"Does that mean if we're ready to pay?"

Confused, he nodded his head and the man gave the woman a satisfied smirk.

From behind us, Ikuto chuckled.

"I didn't know you and Amu were going out Kukai," smiled Ikuto.

"We're not!"

"Then why'd you say 'Yes' to the man?"

"What?"

"He asked you if you and Amu were going out."

"I thought he was asking us if were ready to pay."

"Bonjour monsieur," said Ikuto pushing past us. "Il a mal compris, ils sont juste des amis."

The vendor frowned and then both the man woman burst out laughing. She was clearly amused.

"Telle une jolie fille," interrupted the woman, her eyes on Amu.

"Oui. Deux gelato s'il vous plait."

"Ce Saveurs?"

"Café. Kain, what flavor gelato?"

"Orange."

"Une café and une orange."

"Oui."

Ikuto turned to us and gave us a thumbs up.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Kukai.

"Oh, I told him you misunderstood the question and you guys are just friends. The lady over there, his wife, said Amu was very pretty. Then I ordered some gelato."

"Thank goodness you're here," sighed Kukai.

"Ici vous etes," said the man handing Ikuto the gelato.

"Combien je vous dois?" asked Ikuto pulling out some money.

The man shook his head and smiled.

"C'est sur la maison."

"Merci."

Ikuto handed Kain his gelato and we started to head down the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you pay him?" I asked.

"He said it was on the house."

"Ah."

I fell into silence as I ate my chocolate gelato. It was very cold and creamy. It wasn't too sweet or too bitter; it was in my opinion perfect. Then I tried the framboise, it tasted like raspberries.

"What does framboise mean?"

"Raspberry."

Guess I lucked on that one too.

After finishing our treat, we threw the containers away and continued scoping out the area.

**Later**

"I'm beat!" exclaimed Kukai falling onto a bench and scaring away hundreds of pigeons.

"It's only been 2 hours," said Kain even though he took a seat too.

Ikuto took a seat as well, leaving me standing.

"How can you guys be tired so soon?"

"Because we've been walking for hours," moaned Kukai.

"Well whatever, I'm going to check out some shops nearby."

I walked away from them and decided to head down to a nearby bridge. Though the weather outside was hot, the sea under the bridge blew a cool salty breeze up above. It was so calming. Leaning on the railing, I pulled out the broken necklace and dangled into in between my fingers. Something I'd been doing a lot lately.

How can we just break up and then talk to each other like we're friends? How can I have such a deep feeling in my heart and release it all when I'm around him? Does this spell only work when I'm by myself? Aren't I supposed to be mad at him?

I'm in such a turmoil. Is this all because I didn't tell him the truth? Is it wrong for me to hold on to the tiny break of happiness? I'd finally gained some memento of fulfillment in my life; I'd finally created a ladder just to have it crumble under me.

Is it so wrong to still have feelings for my negotiator?

"Bonjour, mademoiselle."

Startled, I stepped back and messily stuffed the necklace back into my pocket. I looked at the man in front of me. He had blonde hair and these unusual but captivating red eyes that reminded me of two rubies. In his hand he held an easel and canvas while his sets of paints were hung over his shoulder.

"Ah…I don't speak French," I sighed realizing that he probably doesn't understand Japanese.

Maybe he knows sign language?

"Well, I can see that," he chuckled.

I gaped at him.

"You speak Japanese? Thank goodness…"

"You had a bad time with the locals?" he asked raising his brow.

"Not a bad time…it was more difficult. Let's just say it took a while before I finally got my gelato," I replied with a grin.

"I can see how. Oh…I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tadase."

"Amu. So, you're an artist?"

"Yeah."

"Are you any good?"

"I guess. I've sold about 65 paintings ranging from $450,000 to some worth in the millions."

"Do you have any with you?"

"Ah afraid not."

"Oh well – Excuse me," I groaned when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Amu, Ikuto and Kain want to head back home. He just got an important call."

"I thought you guys were tired?"

"We're getting a cab."

"Fine, I'll be there."

I snapped my phone shut and gave Tadase and apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry; my co-workers want to head back already."

"Co-workers? Where do you work?"

"Oh, I'm a negotiator. Well, I guess I'll see you around maybe."

"And if you do, I want to paint you."

"Paint me?"

"Of course. It would be a privilege to paint such a pretty woman," he said kissing my hand.

"Thank you…bye," I exclaimed before running off.

I'm pretty sure my face was red with embarrassment.

I walked back to the bench where the guys were waiting. Kain was the first to speak.

"You're kind of red for being a couple minutes away."

"Yeah…I was kind of being hit on," I shrugged.

"Oh really?"

Kukai was definitely amused.

"So tell me, what happened?"

"I was thinking about stuff when a guy came up to me. We talked; he said it would be a privilege to paint a pretty girl and then he kissed my hand."

"Should've just said you were being hit on. There's no 'kind of' in it," said Kain.

"If you think of it that way."

I couldn't help but notice how dark Ikuto's eyes had gotten and how he had stayed quiet this entire time. He called a cab and we went back into the hotel.

**The Next Morning**

I stretched on my bed then got up. Last night had been a handful. I'd forgotten that I was supposed to have called Utau the minute I landed here, so I received an earful about keeping my promises from her. I talked to Ami, Yaya and Noelle before having to hand the phone over to Kukai so he could chat with Utau. Noelle had then wanted to speak to Ikuto, which he obliged happily. I couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed content but me.

I pulled out navy striped button up shirt along with a pair of mid-thigh shorts. I tucked the shirt into my pants then tied a thick tan belt around it. I tied my hair into a high ponytail then headed downstairs. As I got to the main floor, I couldn't help but wince amongst the loud shouts.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning."

I didn't bother asking them who was yelling or why. Hana emerged with a frown on her face and slid two waffles onto my plate.

"What's going on?" asked Kain.

Hana grimaced.

"Seems like the boy is arguing with his father about his job."

"I thought he'd already given this battle up," said Kukai to no one in particular but with a disgusted look on his face.

Hana shrugged then patted her apron, "You'd better get some energy into those bones, you're going to need it."

Just as she left, Ikuto emerged, his face was pale. Even though he looked like he had just seen a ghost, he silently took a seat and ate his breakfast.

"Are we scoping the area today too?" asked Kain.

"Actually, I forgot to mention this because of…the phone call, but there's this orphanage that called me yesterday. According to them, they have information on two kids adopted by some one fitting the description of Kyou."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

Once we were done with breakfast, Kain and I helped carry the dishes back into the kitchen before we left. Ikuto hailed a cab then gave the man the instructions to the orphanage. In the midst of it all, I still can't believe we got information that fast. I mean we've only been here for 2 days, how'd they find us so quickly?

I rested my chin on my palm as I looked out the window. We were living the city. The tall buildings were diminishing in size and the Eiffel Tower didn't look like the stand out icon it was supposed to be. We passed by the sea and I lowered my window a little bit to get a smell of that aromatic salt.

Soon the sea had stopped and we were on a dirt road surrounded by thousands of trees. Was there really an orphanage here?

After a little while, the cab stopped.

"Merci," said Ikuto handing the man some money.

I took note of the orphanage. It looked like an abandoned castle. A tall building made of old red bricks and several pointed tops. Though if you looked closer, you could see a couple bricks were missing. Vines, alive and dried hung to the exterior of the building giving you a 'Stay out' vibe.

Ikuto walked up to the wooden door and used the metal lion head knocker to knock on the door. The lion actually sent shivers down my spine. The flung open revealing a tiny lady. Her eyes were dark in contrast to her pearly white hair. She looked from Ikuto to us in disdain.

"I didn't know we had company," she mumbled.

"They're part of my team," answered Ikuto coolly stepping in.

We followed him in, ignoring the lady's probably rude French comments she mumbled under her breath. The inside seemed a bit friendlier than the outside. The walls were painted a pale pink with different portraits hung here and there.

Just as were settling in, another woman emerged. She too had dark eyes that contrasted with her pearl white hair, but unlike the lady who greeted us; her eyes were full of warmth.

They looked so much alike.

"Ah, you must be little Ikuto's friends," she smiled putting out a tray of cookies and tea.

We sent Ikuto questioning looks.

"Family friends…"

The woman sat next to her identical friend. I just couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance.

"Excuse me, but you two look so much alike."

The nicer one answered.

"We're twins actually. I'm Tsuki and she's Taiyo."

"Which is ironic," interrupted Ikuto. "Because Taiyo has a milder, vicious temper and her name means 'sun'. Where as Tsuki has a bubbly, happy personality when her name means 'moon'."

"Don't just discuss us like we're not here," snapped Taiyo.

"Yes, yes. Anyways, about the case."

A grim look fell upon the twins' faces.

"Follow us," they said in unison.

They got up from the couch and moved up the wooden staircase. At the top, we were greeted by a group of kids.

"Who're they?" asked a little boy that looked just like Kukai.

"Company," answered Tsuki.

He glared at us before he returned to the play room with all the other kids following them.

"Sorry," sighed Tsuki, "Ever since they disappeared, he's been protective of the others."

"Disappeared?" I asked.

They led us into a room with two sets of bunk beds. Taiyo and Tsuki stopped in front of the neatest bunk centered closest to the window.

"They were twins like us. A boy, Ichiro and girl, Hikari. Both of them were 7 and were adopted two weeks ago," said Taiyo in the gentlest voice she could offer.

"The problem is that usually the kids write back to us, but they didn't. After not hearing from them for a while, we checked the address of the house the man gave us – it was empty. The phone number was a fake."

"How do you know if it's Kyou or not?" asked Kukai sternly.

"A man with a dark hair and brown eyes. A crooked nose and a jagged scar running along his cheek. Fit his description?" snapped Taiyo.

"Well yes, but there are a lot of people who look like that," argued Kain.

"We'll give you the address and everything; will you please just check it out?"

"Okay. We'll set out first thing tomorrow," said Ikuto with a frown.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Here's a picture of them," said Taiyo.

I grabbed it and looked at the brother and sister. Both of them had orange-brown hair with gleaming hazel eyes. I sighed and tucked it into my purse.

In the taxi it was absolutely quiet. I knew they were disturbed with the case now. Sure the three of us didn't have a close connection to the case like Ikuto did; I mean his sister was taken with the others, but it still put a heavy feeling in our hearts.

And just yesterday I had been exciting to sight see the city. Just yesterday I was all emotional over Ikuto. I can't help but feel disgusted with myself. I can sightsee another time when this is all over. I can come back. And I'm not going to be in love with Ikuto for the rest of my life. I'm not going to go teary eyed just thinking about it every time. There are other people. But there's one life. One life in one small child. A life that might be taken out of this world if I don't help.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hi :] Okay so I finally updated this chapter after 3 days worth of research. First I had to find a hotel near the Eiffel Tower so Amu could look at in the morning, not to mention it had to be at a walking distance. The streets and stores around it were real as well; and it took forever to find especially after I had a feud with Google maps.

Second I feel really bad about this chapter. There's a lot of 'he said' 'she said' 'she this' 'he that' in it. I know how annoying it gets when chapters are like that, but I couldn't help it in this chapter because of all the groups of people. I'm also sorry about the French in this chapter. I was on Google Translate finding them, but I know my readers aren't all French. I'm not French either, so the only way I know what they're saying is if I read the descriptions. So I had Ikuto translate it. But not all people in France are Japanese so I had to have some people actually speaking French. So I'm really really really really sorry if it got confusing.

'Oui' means yes.

'Ce Saveurs' means what flavors.

That's all I remember. Yes, after much debate I put Tadase in. Oh the chapters when they're in Paris are longer than my usual chapters. This one was 16 pages. Chapter 28 was actually supposed to hold 3 days worth of events but the whole gelato thing and the incident about Amu finding out about Ikuto came up. So yeah…only two days, but I don't think that it really matters.

Yeah, Amu's confused about her feelings. Sorry if she's kind of moody sometimes. Sad. Angry. Confused. All I can say is she's a mix of emotions right now.

Wow, what a long Author's note. Hehe!

**Love,**

**Neko~Meme**


	29. TaeYang and Noelle

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I pressed the snooze button and quietly jumped out of bed. It was only 5 a.m. but the sky was still dark with just highlights of sunlight gleaming through. Stripping out of my pajamas, I slipped on a pair of dark jeans and light jacket. I hung my gun in its case and pulled my t-shirt over it. After fixing my hair in a high ponytail, I rushed downstairs.

As I tiptoed over the stairs, large creaks squeaked out. Funny how I've walked up and down this staircase at least a dozen times and it's never made a peep. And the one time I'm trying to do something quietly, it starts to groan under my feet.

I ran across the room quietly then froze to listen for any extra noises. When it was clear, I wrapped my hand around the cold brass doorknob. So far so good; I turned the doorknob and I could see the outside of the building when…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Startled, I jumped back and whipped out my gun, pointing it at the suspect. Only to see Ikuto in the light with his hands up by his head. I put the gun back in its holster, and stared at my intruder. His hair was dripping wet like he had just taken a shower. Looking down, confirmed my suspicions as well as embarrassed me to the fact that he hadn't been wearing a shirt. Yes, no shirt, water droplets on his toned chest, the fact that he was in his dark blue boxers, and a pale pink towel wrapped around his neck. _Why hadn't I noticed that before? Because you were too busy being shocked._

As I had a semi-internal battle with my thoughts, I didn't notice Ikuto take a step closer to me.

"Again, what do you think you're doing? And can I put my hands down?"

I answered the latter question with a shrug.

"I'm leaving."

"Where to?"

He doesn't need to know where I'm going. It shouldn't matter to him. He's not _my _boss.

"No where."

Ikuto chuckled and stepped closer to me. His dark eyes focused right on mine. I could smell the soap he used and feel his breath on my cheek. A little water droplet from his hair fell on my neck.

Why is he doing this?

"And where's no where?"

"Not here," I answered tightly before leaving.

Once I was outside, I leaned on the blue wooden door to regain my composure. He had been too close to comfort. Too close for anything relaxing. I took in a deep breath before heading off.

The air was cold, which made me glorify the thankful thought of bringing a jacket. The streets surprisingly were busy even when it was 5 o'clock in the morning. My heart wanted to get as far as possible from the hotel. To be free, even for those 15 minutes. But common sense held me back, saying it would be wiser to stick close in case I got lost.

I chose a small shop with a dark raspberry colored roof. The windows were made of light woodwork and the door had the same intricate designs. Flowers gave the whole shop a sense of warmth and home. Inside the shop was as homey as it looked outside. The smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies drifted around the shop reminding anyone of a time at their grandmother's house or your mother's kitchen.

Just as I was about to check out some things, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I froze still and resisted the urge to scream. Calmly I turned around to see a mass of blonde hair and those striking red eyes.

"Tadase?"

"Sorry if I scared you," he replied taking his hand off my shoulder. "I just thought that maybe it could be you and if not I'd be yelled at in French by some other woman."

"Guess you lucked out, huh?" I said taking a small pause between my laugh.

"Yeah. So what're you up to?"

"Hmmm? Oh I was just looking for souvenirs to give to my family and friends."

"You came to the right place, accident or not."

Without another word, he led me to a small area filled with anything anyone would ever have wanted when they were kids…or adults. Chests filled with jewels and beads. Bags lined up in a corner. Shelves filled with little trinkets like Hello Kitty plushies and other cartoon related things. Putting all the cute objects aside, all the latest trends were spread out in the middle of the floor.

"We can probably finish your souvenir shopping in one go. How many people?"

"There's Ami, Noelle, Nagi, Utau and Rima. Then again I should probably add my co-workers too. So add Kukai and Kain."

"That's fairly easy. Let's start out with the girls."

**Later**

By the time I had left the store, I'd bought Utau, Rima, and Yaya some of the latest fashions in clothes, shoes, and bags. For Ami I had picked out an emerald green half-sleeve tunic, with a pair of ripped jeans and brown boots. I'd also gotten them a few accessories. For Kain, I'd gotten him a pair of new sunglasses since I'd accidentally sat on his last night. And for Kukai, Tadase had picked out a navy sweater with some sports team on it. On a last minute whim, I had gotten something for Ikuto too. It was a cigarette lighter in the shape of a cute bunny. It was a pretty lame present.

I really don't know why I got anything for him; I probably won't even give it to him. Sighing, I flicked open and closed the head of the lighter.

"You okay?"

Snapping out of my trance, I turned to Tadase and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

He stared at the lighter.

"You know smoking isn't healthy for you?"

"I've told him before, but he refuses to listen. Said it made him look cooler."

"Him? Who's him?"

"My b-

Catching, myself, I coughed and started over miserably.

"My best friend's friend."

"Ah."

We walked a little bit farther until I bid him a goodbye and grabbed my bags from his grasp; I made my way over to the hotel. Stashing the lighter deep into the contents of the bag, I reached for the door and walked in. Just as soon as I came in, I wanted to go back out. For there was Ikuto leaning on the counter biting into an apple. He had thankfully put some clothes on since our previous meeting.

"How was 'Nowhere'?"

"Just fine."

"Get ready to leave."

"Where to?" I asked turning around to face him since he'd started talking to me.

"The house Taiyo and Tsuki mentioned."

**Ikuto POV**

When I was sure Amu was out of ear shot, I threw my apple against the wall. Cursing, I walked over and threw it into the trash. No matter what I did, or how I tried to reason it, I couldn't get her out of my head. What had happened this morning was a careless mistake. I had to stop getting involved with her. It was a promise and a deal. Both that let me keep this job and both that got me into this trouble.

"She knows more than you think she knows," said Kukai walking in.

I looked up and sighed.

"I was only trying to protect her."

"I know. But you protecting her is what got you into this mess in the first place. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't need protection. She's spent 2 years on the streets fighting for herself. And has seen more gore than any person her age should've been seeing."

"I only made the deal because I didn't think I'd ever see her again."

"But you did. She broke your hardened shell and you fell in love with her."

"I- Why am I even talking about this? Come on, tell the rest of them to hurry up," I said turning away completely.

Chuckling, Kukai walked upstairs and yelled at them to get down.

x

I wanted to say I wasn't surprised when I got to Kyou's address, but I actually was. The house was as large as a mansion, maybe even bigger. It reminded me of castle. The gardens outside were well kept, meaning someone was out here taking care of everything. A house keeper or family friend.

I motioned the group to the door and knocked. After several tries of this and no answer, I was forced to switch to a more offensive tactic.

"Listen up; I'm going to give you to the count of five to open this door. If not, I'll be forced to break it down!"

Once again, there was no answer, and I was starting to believe no one actually lived here.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"4."

"5."

Stepping back, I ran straight and kicked the door with the bottom of my foot. The door clicked and swung open on a semi-broken hinge. I pulled out my gun and walked into the dark house. The light from the sky did no help to add some brightness to the room leaving us completely blind. I motioned them to follow me in.

As I felt around the wall for a light switch a flame lit up in the corner behind me. Turning around, I saw Amu with a lighter in her hand walking towards the bookshelf. In no time, the light illuminated the room letting me get a better inspection of the place. It wasn't as grand as it had looked outside.

Shattered glass covered the floor along with anything you could possibly imagine. Books, pillows, scattered papers and magazines, knocked over lamps, and crooked couches. It was obvious that someone had tried to break in. Continuing my inspection, I noticed Amu attempting to pick up a doll.

"Don't," I whispered from behind her.

She froze then slowly turned around to face me. Her golden eyes were wide with sorrow and from what I could notice, a speck of anger.

"I have to…it's Noelle's doll."

What happened next was complete curiosity. It had nothing to do with my feelings toward Amu. I crouched down next to her and grabbed the doll from her hands, our fingers brushing. Trying not to make it noticeable, she moved over just a bit. But I noticed, and cursed at myself.

Taking my focus off her, I began to examine the doll. It was a porcelain type of doll with a dark red dress with white trimmings. It had a similar style hat that kept the wild mass of curly blonde hair under control. One of its black boots were missing. Looking closer, I saw that on the sole of the foot it said 'Noelle' in the messy scrawl of a 4 year old.

We both got up at the same time.

"I thought Noelle was found in a different shack."

I stared at her with the same puzzled expression.

"She was."

She was about to open her mouth to speak when sirens unexpectedly erupted from outside the building.

"The cops," grumbled Kain.

"The cops? Why are the cops here?" asked Amu taking a step closer to the door.

"We should just talk to them and see what they want," said Kukai.

"Attention! Come out with your hands up."

"We don't have to listen to them do we? You guys are cops too," questioned Amu.

I didn't move. My eyes were focused on the cars outside. They shouldn't even be here. I'd told my parents that I was coming to France. That alone should've already explained to people I was coming. Everyone here mainly knew that I was a negotiator and cop. The metros are under supervision. And I had told almost every police station, that we'd be investigating the Kyou case. Tsukasa had taken care of the rest. So why were they here?

I took a step forward and then something black caught my eye. Turning, I saw it now. The black camera in the corner of the room.

"Fuck," I hissed storming towards the camera.

I pulled out a chair and using a pocket knife, cut the wires attached to the camera.

"What is that?" asked Kain.

"A camera."

Sharing my sentiments on the matter, he also cursed.

From outside they was a shuffle of footsteps; when I looked out, I saw the cops had surrounded the house. They were just a couple of feet away.

"Drop the camera and your weapons!"

I stared at the one closest to us. He had orange brown hair with dark green eyes. He and his team were definitely Japanese. But besides the physical characteristics, there was something familiar about him. It wasn't the color of his hair or eyes. It was the shape of his face. It seemed all too familiar to me.

A frown played across his face and he whipped out a gun.

"Drop them!" he shouted.

I looked back at them and nodded. On my signal, Amu and the rest of them gently placed their guns to floor. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Amu take a step closer to the doll. I stared back at the man.

Where had I seen him before? At a store? At work? Maybe it had been a case? Looking back I noticed something off about him. His stance wasn't right. As a cop you're taught to stand with your legs apart, balancing your weight equally allowing a better target. His feet were together, not to mention he was slouching a little bit. He couldn't be a real cop. Then it hit me. The reason he was so familiar. TaeYang Kwon, he had been working with Kyou for over 15 years. I had seen his name in one of the papers about Kyou.

When he saw the light of recognition in my eyes, he smiled. A smile so sinister, it made me want to shudder.

"It's too late. Game over," he mouthed.

Realizing what he meant, I turned around quickly and pulled a spare gun out of my holster.

"Run!" I shouted.

The minute I gave the warning, TaeYang nodded. His men ran into the house and bullets flew. For some sort of cover, I knelt behind the one of the couches. Meanwhile, I saw Kain and Kukai go behind the other couch. Where was Amu?

In the midst of my thoughts, a pastel blue vase near me shattered into hundreds of crystal fragments. I took a shot back, getting one of his workers in shoulder before ducking back behind the couch. I continued looking for her. What if she had been shot? She wasn't that inexperienced, but what if her gun had malfunctioned or something? Catching a pink wisp of hair, I turned around slightly and saw Amu near the staircase. The doll along with a back up gun was in hand. She looked around, then turned around and started to go up the stairs. Behind her, a man snuck up on her; his gun aimed directly at her.

I was about to get up, when another bullet whizzed right past my shoulder. Shooting back, I saw that Amu had noticed the man behind him and aimed her gun at him. The man flinched right at the moment she pulled the trigger. But no bullet flew out leaving her petrified and the man smirking. The man aimed once more, and just as he was about to shoot, I ran and shot him right in the leg. I kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I need to check!" she shouted before running back up.

She had better be careful.

**Amu POV**

I tucked the gun back into my holster and ran up the faded wooden stairs. The walls were pushed into close together, leaving me to hold onto the wall for some sort of support. As I walked up the stairs, my foot wouldn't move and I fell flat on my face. Looking down, I saw my foot had broken through the weak wood. Groaning, I pulled my foot out and continued up.

The hall was narrow but with just a couple rooms. There were hardly any windows leaving it dark but with just rays of sun hitting the room at awkward angles. I held the doll closer to my chest as I ventured through the hall. The first two rooms were close to bare. There were three single beds in each one. I emptied the pillowcases first and then checked under each of the mattresses. It was completely clean. There were only two rooms left now.

Every once in a while the walls shook, reminding me that they were still fighting downstairs. I hurried into the third room. There was only one bed now but unlike the first two, it was a complete mess. The desk in the corner of the room had papers piled up messily covering the surface as well as the floor around it. The blinds as well as the window were broken. This must've been his room.

I frantically began searching through the room; first thing to check was the desk. Digging through the pile, all I found were stacks and stacks of bills that had clearly not been paid off. For a moment I thought about bringing them with me, but I could always come back and get them later. Shoving the bills off, I uncovered a bundle of letters. I stuck them into my bag while my heart did a little happy dance. I'd see what the letters said once we got back into the taxi.

Savagely, I dug through the heaps of clothes lying on the floor. All I found underneath it was a dirty used tissue and a package of condoms. I wrinkled my nose in disgust not wanting to know what either of those items served its wanted purpose. I turned my attention to the only other thing left to check in the room – the bed. I pulled out the mattress and checked underneath it. It was empty, along with the pillow cases and under the bed. I sighed; I hadn't found as much as I had hoped to find. The only good piece of evidence I had gathered were the letters. With my held low, I was just about to walk up when an idea struck my mind. Kyou was a mastermind criminal. He was notorious for leaving his tracks covered. And if I was right, then I might be able to find something right in here.

I pulled out my pocket knife and dragged the sharp edge over the bouncy cotton of the mattress. It split open, leaving an opening of springs and cotton. I combed through the cotton with my fingers until I felt something cool and hard. Grinning, I pulled out a leather bound journal. I quickly stuffed it into my bag, knowing I probably crushed the letters and ran into the last room.

Walking in, this room just broke my heart. On the door, which had splinters sticking out of it, there was a little piece of paper that said 'Noelle's Room'. It was such a small room; the bed taking up more than half of the offered space. There was a small window with a tattered pink curtain hanging there with as much pride as it could muster. Dolls were here and there – most of them residing on the corner of the bed. And on the floor was a small circle rug. Then I took a closer look.

The walls had dents. In the corner of the room was a medium sized pile of broken objects. The wall had nail marks embedded into them. All of this was evidence of some sort of abuse. I slowly walked over to her dresser and pulled open the wooden knob. Inside, there were tons of drawings and small notes preserving nothing but childhood and innocence. Knowing someone had actually beaten her in this room made me want to shoot that bastard right in the head.

I placed the doll on the bed so I could take a closer look at the notes.

_December 2._

_I wants him too disapeer…_

Even though something so serious had happened in this room, I couldn't help it when a soft smile spread across my face when I noticed her spelling. I grabbed all the notes and a couple pictures she had drawn and gently placed them inside the leather journal. I wandered over to her bed and did what I had done to the others. Only this time, I didn't bother to rip open her mattress; I was sure she wasn't that conniving to pull off a stunt like that.

If I was a little girl, where would I hide my most important secrets? I thought back for a moment – back to when I was 6.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat in the car as still and as quietly as I could while Mama asked me about my day. It was a regular routine she did, but it seemed like it was going to go on forever. She brought the car to a slowed halt as she approached the stop light before turning around to face me._

"_Something the matter, Amu?"_

_I looked into her light brown, almost gold eyes and shook my head. She looked at me with a smile then turned back around._

"_So then why are you so happy?"_

"_Huh? I'm not happy!" I argued._

"_Are you sure?" she asked pulling into the driveway._

_I studied the back of her seat for a minute before answering._

"_Nothing happened."_

"_Okay, now go change out of your school clothes and then we can have lunch."_

_Smiling, I raced out of the car and rushed upstairs into my room. I slammed the door shut behind me and listened to make sure Mama hadn't followed me upstairs. When the coast of was clear, and walked over to my bed and pulled out a small silver box from under it. I gently opened the box and placed it on my bed. Then I took out the cool object from my pocket._

_I held the rock up into the sunlight, the blue sparkling just like the ocean and the yellow just like the sun. My most precious secret: the rock he gave me. Smiling, I placed the rock right on top of the couple dozen pictures then closed the lid. I slid the box right under my bed before heading downstairs._

_My most precious rock._

_**End of Flashback**_

My precious secret was hidden under my bed. So maybe, if she was like me – then…

I went down to the floor and looked under the bed. And there it was a small pale pink box. I pulled it out and just stared at it. I wouldn't open it I decided. This was the memory of a small girl, and just like my rock, no matter how insignificant it may seem to others, it holds a special value.

Just as I was placing it into my bag, I heard a shuffle of footsteps from the stairs. Freezing, I stuffed it into my bag, and closed my hand over the handle of my gun. My heart pounded in my chest; who won downstairs? Were the others dead? But whoever it was, they were looking for me.

The footsteps approached Noelle's room then came to halt. I clamped my hand over the gun's handle harder, feeling the strain from my fingers. When a head came into view, I sighed a breath of relief. Emerald green eyes met mine before frowning.

"Hurry up!" he exclaimed. "We've pretty much beat them to a pulp."

When I didn't move, he ran to me and grabbed my arm.

"We've got to go. Ikuto's pretty alerted about something."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. During the gunfight, TaeYang must've said something to startle Ikuto. Now he's telling me that we have to get the hell out of here."

"Okay, just let me get-

"No time! Let's go!"

He pulled me off the floor and broke off into a run. As he raced down the stairs, I managed to stumble a few times, and I almost fell right into the hole I had made earlier.

**Ikuto POV**

TaeYang's group was sitting on the grass outside mending their wounds, while the notorious leader just stood there, leaning on a tree. But my main concern was Amu. Was she okay? Is she injured? I cursed, even though I had promised myself not to worry about her anymore, I couldn't help the pang of relief in my heart when Kukai pulled her out of the house.

The pair walked up to me and Kain. Kukai immediately sat down on the floor while Amu lingered a bit; she looked like she was thinking about something.

"Did you find anything upstairs?" I asked.

Startled, she looked at me then kind of smiled.

"Yeah. There were four rooms in total upstairs. The first two had a few beds but they were close to bare. The third room must've been Kyou's. On his desk were piles of unpaid bills, but I managed to find some letters and a leather bound journal."

"We can take a look at those once we're back at the hotel."

"And, the last room was definitely Noelle's room. I found a few notes and drawings. There was also a box I found. The room had evident signs of abuse and-

She froze. Her eyes wide in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Kain.

"The doll. I forgot the doll."

She quickly turned around and was about to run to the house when I grabbed her arm.

"Forget about the doll."

Amu looked up and lightly smiled.

"Sometimes there are things worth going after."

She pulled out of my grasp and ran into the house. From behind me TaeYang leaned away from the tree; his hands resting in his pockets. He walked towards us and chuckled lightly.

"Some people just don't learn."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he replied casually before walking back to the tree.

**Amu POV**

I ran up the stairs and into Noelle's room. Immediately, I saw the doll resting on the bed. Taking in a breath of relief, I grabbed the doll and held it close to my chest.

**Ikuto POV**

From the corner of my eye, I kept a watch on TaeYang. Something was up with him. There was no reason for him to just come up and say something like that. Unless there was a problem. Unless he had a plan.

"Kain, keep a watch on him. Kukai, I need you to get Amu right now."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet. Just go."

Kukai jogged over to the house and when I saw his back disappear into the doorway, I turned my attention to TaeYang. He seemed too cheery for some reason. His posture was relaxed as he leaned on the tree trunk and his eyes were light with amusement. He wasn't at all concerned with his hardly injured crew. Or the fact that he had been caught. He's not even struggling.

Then it hit me. He wasn't after us; that's why we won the gunfight so quickly. His target had never been us. It had been Amu to begin with.

"Kain! Put him down!" I shouted.

Before Kain could even move, TaeYang pulled out a gun and shot him in the shoulder and chuckled.

"Seems like you're a little too late Ikuto."

From out of his pocket he pulled out a small gray remote that had a small black button on it. It all seemed to go in slow motion from there. I pulled out my gun and just as I was about to shoot him, he pressed the button.

Before my eyes, the house exploded, pieces flying everywhere. As a kid, I had always been fascinated with explosives. I'd always wanted to see one in real life. But never had I imagined it would turn out like this. Not in a situation like this.

"AMU!" I shouted.

There was no answer to my call. And once the dust settled; I saw nothing but a pile of rubble. My heart stopped and I felt my knees go limp as I collapsed onto the floor. This wasn't happening.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello~ Yeah so I'm pretty lousy right now huh? I don't update for two weeks and when I do, it's a pretty bad chapter with a cliffhanger. Let's go for some good news. Um…I graduate middle school in 3 days, which means sooner updates. Hooray! I'm going to be starting a new story soon. That's pretty much it. But for bad news; I won't be doing a sequel. Sorry. I actually had some chapters written up but it was going nowhere. So I decided to end, but at least I'm making up for it with a new story. Haha.

**Love,**

**Neko-Meme**


	30. Raw Emotion

"Oh come now Ikuto, don't put such a sad look on your face," chuckled TaeYang.

I continued to stare at the rubble, hoping that maybe Kukai had gotten there on time. Or that maybe she was hiding somewhere. I stumbled forward, with the full intention of digging through the debris, when a plank of wood shifted to the right. My heart pounded within my chest as I ran to the ruins of the house.

"Amu! Kukai! Can you hear me?" I shouted pushing away the wood and stone.

A hand shot up from underneath the pile and lightly brushed my hand. I worked harder and faster, so that I could just barely see Kukai's head. Never in my life had I been so glad to see his head. After working a bit more, I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him out of the debris. He collapsed onto the grass and coughed. There was a large gash just above his forehead dripping blood onto his cheek.

"Amu…" he wheezed. "I couldn't…make it…o-on time. I'm sorry."

My heart stopped. Right then and there my whole team had collapsed. Kain was shot in the shoulder, Kukai was bleeding and Amu was most likely dead. I ran back to the pile and furiously dug. I pushed away the unneeded material like my life depended on it – like her life depended on it. The need to find her surpassed anything I had ever felt before. When I didn't find her, I moved to a different side and started over again. Just as I lifted a heavy piece of stone and threw it into the grass, I caught a glimpse of pink.

I kicked aside everything, uncovering her mangled body like a puzzle piece. And soon there she was, lying limply on the rubble. Right next to her were the broken body parts of the doll she had so desperately tried to save. I knelt down beside her as Kain walked over towards us clutching his blood soaked arm. Her face was so pale. In the distance, I could hear Kukai faintly moan in pain.

"Kain, call an ambulance," I ordered as I checked for a pulse on Amu.

Hesitating slightly at first, I placed my head on her chest and waited for a beat. It was there. You could just barely hear the steady 'ba-dump' rhythm of her heart.

"Honestly, I can't see why you would waste your time on her."

I slowly stood up, my fist clenched by my side.

"I mean really, she's just another stupid bitch who got carried away with her-

"Bastard!" I shout punching him right across the face. "Don't you ever say something like that about her. Do you hear me?" I exclaimed punching him repeatedly.

He crumpled down to the floor, wiping away the bead of blood that trickled down his jaw line. Just for the thrill of it, I punched him once more so that he fell flat on the grass. I turned to face Amu.

Why was it always her? Why was she the one who always got hurt?

I took a step closer and knelt down so I could brush the bangs out of her face.

"You don't have to blame yourself. It's not your fault," said Kain inspecting Kukai's wounds.

"I could've stopped her from leaving. If I had then she wouldn't be laying here waiting for an ambulance as her life ticks away. If I had made sure to knock out TaeYang thoroughly then he wouldn't have even pressed the button. If-

"Enough. Forget about the 'If I…this' or 'If I…that'. It's our fault as much as it's your fault."

Sighing, I turned away from both of them. He had a point, but that just didn't shake off the feeling of guilt. Meanwhile, I kept a sharp watch on TaeYang.

After a while, I could just barely hear the sharp sirens of the ambulance and police in the distance. In no time two ambulances along with two police cars lined up along the dirt road. With no struggle at all they stuffed TaeYang and his co-workers into the car. I was almost surprised that they didn't even fight back.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Am I correct?" asked the officer.

Thank god he was Japanese because I really wasn't in the mood to speak in French or even translate it into Japanese.

"Yes. We've gotten a hold of TaeYang and a group of others who've worked under him. I'll want to interrogate him after."

"Will do."

At the same time, a stretcher was pulled out from the ambulance and was rushed towards us. They took Amu in first seeing her condition was in a critical state.

"Kain, I'm going in with Amu. You take care of Kukai."

"Got it."

I followed them into the back of the ambulance where I sat on a small white bench as they drove. A few wires were attached from her body to a breathing machine. She'd been on one of those before I remembered. Hadn't I promised from then on to make sure she'd never have to go back to the hospital in critical condition? Hadn't I promised to protect her?

"Ikuto?" whispered a voice so fragile and faint it seemed like it would shatter.

I looked up and saw her eyes were just barely open. I held onto her hand.

"The…doll…"

"It was destroyed."

For a brief moment she closed her eyes then fluttered them back up.

"We have…to get it…back. There was a note…buried under the…explosives."

"Explosives? They'd stuffed the doll with explosives?"

She nodded her head.

"Amu, where's the note?"

"In my bag…"

When her eyes closed, they didn't open back up.

**Later**

"Will you stop pacing? It's kind of annoying," sighed Kain flipping the page of a magazine.

"Then leave," I snapped.

"You're not supposed to talk to the injured like that."

My gaze immediately fixated on the white gauze that had been wrapped around his shoulder numerous times. He'd been the first one out of the operating room; Amu and Kukai were still in.

"Sorry," I mumbled taking a seat right next to him.

Kain closed the magazine and set it back on the table only to retrieve a second one.

"If he's not pacing then he's acting all depressed. And just to let you know, they're both equally annoying."

I shrugged off his comment and stared off at the red letters that read 'OR'. The light was still on; they were still operating. Across the hall was another operating room; the light one that one was also on.

The one closest to me suddenly turned off and I got right up as a doctor came out.

"Etes-vous Ikuto?" he asked.

"Oui."

My stomach had a sinking feeling.

"Kukai et a plusieurs côtes cassées et une fracture de la cheville. Sa tête a reçu plusieurs agrafes. Son opération est effectuée. L'autre patient, Amu, dans son état critique. Il faudra encore quelque temps. Vous pouvez visiter Kukai."

"Ah…merci."

The doctor nodded his head and disappeared behind the closed doors once more.

"What happened?" asked Kain the minute I walked over.

"Kukai has several broken ribs, a broken ankle, and several staples to his head. His operation is done."

"What about Amu?"

I looked away this time.

"Her condition is still critical and her operation is still going. Let's go."

"Where?"

"The doctor said we can visit Kukai."

I pushed open the large white doors and walked in with Kain. Lying on the bed was Kukai who was arguing with one of the nurses.

"Vous devriez être en repos!" exclaimed the nurse.

"I honestly have no idea what you're saying. But seriously, I feel fine let me go."

"Je ne peux pas. Maintenant, s'il vous plait-

"Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de prendre soin de lui."

"Ah…Ikuto? Oui. Oui."

She ran out of the room excitedly, her face red.

"It's about time. But seriously what was she saying."

"You need to rest."

"I don't need rest. I'm fine as is, now what did she say?"

"The same thing I just said to you, now rest."

Kukai leaned back allowing me to take a better look of him. His ankle was in a cast which was rested on a pillow case. His ribs were also stiffly bandaged with white gauze which he proudly showed off with his unbuttoned shirt. Thankfully he wasn't tied to any of the machines.

"Come on Ikuto, don't look so glum. They're just minor injuries."

"He's not worried about you. He's worried about Amu," smirked Kain wanting to see Kukai's reaction.

Kukai pouted.

"That's cold," he joked.

I slowly turned to him.

"Can you tell me what happened inside of the house?"

The smile faded from his face and his eyes turned dark.

"Well, I enter the house like you told me to. I call out Amu's name but she doesn't answer…well not at first anyways. I move closer to the stairway and call out her name once more. She runs towards me, the doll in her hand. Her eyes were wide with excitement and fear. I tell her we have to go, but she says she can't. There's something in the house…a clue. I told her, we could come back after, but we have to leave right now because Ikuto's cautious about something. She frowns and stared at me once more. The last thing she says to me is, 'Kukai, help me find the control for this doll…it's filled with explosives'".

"Did she mention anything about a note?"

"A note? I don't think so."

"I see. Anyways…how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. It would be better if they damn hospital would let me leave."

"Keep dreaming little buddy. I-

"Amu est hors la salle d'opération," said the doctor walking in. "Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez visiter son."

I looked up.

"Comment est la condition?"

"Il n'est pas indispensable, mais elle est stable."

"Peut-on visiter ?"

"Oui," he replied walking out casually.

"What'd he say?" asked Kukai, edging a little bit closer.

"Amu's out of the OR. We can visit her."

"How is she?" asked Kain.

"Stable but not critical. Let's go."

"That's not fair you guys! I want to see Amu too!" exclaimed Kukai as Kain and I walked out.

"Seeing on how you can't walk. Too bad…but I'll let you know how she is," I smiled before walking out completely.

Her room was only across the hallway, but the walk there seemed to feel like forever. When I opened the door, I was kind of hoping to see her fighting with a nurse like Kukai had done. What I saw was the complete opposite. There was nurse, but she was adjusting the tubes that were attached to Amu.

As I stumbled over towards her, Kain cleared his throat.

"Um…I'll visit later. For the moment, I'll be with Kukai so he doesn't cry in loneliness."

I merely nodded my head as I made my way over to her bed. A pale pink blanket was tossed over her, matching the flushed color on her cheeks. Her head was bandaged up, but they hadn't bothered to clean her blood stained face. Her left arm was in a cast and I was pretty sure that if Kukai had several broken ribs then she had a ton.

I brushed away the stray bangs from her face, my fingers lingering on her forehead.

"My only regret is not being able to protect you," I whispered placing a small kiss where my fingers had been just seconds before.

Silently, I got up from the bed and walked over to the sink. I wet a paper towel and started to wash off the blood stains.

"See? Isn't that better?"

After her face was completely clean, I retrieved a couple bandages from the cabinet and placed them over the scrapes. I took a seat beside her again. I entwined my hand with her cold one and just silently gazed at her sleeping face. Not being to handle the guilt every time I looked at her, I got up and left.

"What happened?" asked Kain who was just leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm done," I whispered hoarsely.

It wasn't until I was at least a foot away, he called out again.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm going to pay a little visit to TaeYang."

There was a pause.

"Don't hurt him," he chuckled.

"I'll try not to."

**Later**

I got out of taxi and handed the driver the fare. With any luck I wouldn't get too angry and beat him up. Sighing, I pushed open the glass door and walked straight to the reception desk.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" smiled the red headed receptionist.

"Ah Taeyang ... j'ai une réunion avec lui."

"Oui. Droit devant. Allez tout droit puis prenez à gauche."

"Merci."

Following her instructions didn't seem to be that difficult. Many of the rooms were to the right instead of the instructed left. Not to mention the fact that the interrogation room stood out with its thick glass door and brick surrounding. I walked into the room with clear thoughts.

The room was fairly dark and bare. A small wooden desk was shoved into one corner, along with a couple chairs placed here and there. One of them occupied by TaeYang. To the side was a small door that connected to a smaller room with a glass window. The officer from before came out of the room and met me outside.

"If you'd like to know, we did try to interrogate him – he's not giving up any information about the explosive incident."

"Thank you. If you don't mind now, I'll try interrogating."

"Not at all."

He handed me a walkie-talkie before turning around to leave.

"Good luck," he added patting my shoulder before leaving.

When I made sure the door was securely closed, I pulled up a chair. I made sure that the back of the chair was facing him before I sat down. I stared coldly into his dark grey eyes.

"Let's start out easy. Why'd you come to one of Kyou's abandoned houses?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," he spat out.

"Oh, I'll think you'll want to."

I pulled the walkie-talkie out of my back pocket.

"Bring her in."

Within seconds, the door flew open. A small girl with a blindfold was guided in with a taller man. I looked back at TaeYang; he was right where I wanted him. His eyes were wide with shock but he quickly passed it off with casual ignorance.

"You think some little girl is going to change my mind?"

"It's not just some little girl."

I ordered the officer to remove the blindfold. It took a moment but he figured it out.

"Bella!" he screamed.

"Daddy?" she questioned innocently.

TaeYang thrashed about in his chair until he calmed down. I ordered the blindfold back on and nodded at the officer. On my cue he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girl's head. They both moved back into the darkness, so they couldn't be seen by either of us.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? That's my little girl!"

"Here's the deal," I answered icily. "If you answer all my questions, she won't be shot in the head. If not…well you know what'll happen."

"You're crazy!" he shouted angrily.

"Not as crazy as you. Now answer my question. Why'd you go to Kyou's house?"

He stared at the floor quietly then looked up at Bella.

"He ordered me to retrieve all of his extra belongings."

"Why?"

"That's none of your busin-

I turned around to face the officer.

"Shoot h-

"STOP! Stop…he knew you were in Paris and he was taking extra precautions."

"Why is Amu your target?"

"Didn't I tell you before? Some bitches just deserve to be dead."

"Shoot her," I ordered.

A gun shot erupted. TaeYang screamed and Bella began crying.

"D-daddy!" she wailed.

"You're fucking insane. Y-

"Answer the damn question. Why the fuck is Amu you're target?"

"Because she has Noelle."

"Why does it matter if she had Noelle?"

"I don't know."

I opened my mouth, to order the officer to shoot again. TaeYang pulled his chair across the cement floor producing a large screech; the same kind of noise you would hear if you dragged your fingernails over a chalk board.

"Please don't shoot her," he whispered in a defeated voice.

"Then answer."

"I honestly don't know why."

Even as he answered, his eyes searched the room for Bella. It was a futile attempt and he realized it. I'd probably have to get that answer when I found Kyou.

"How long have you been working with Kyou?"

"15 years."

"Where is Kyou currently hiding?"

"I…I can't tell you."

I nodded my head to the police and another gun shot erupted. The crying ceased and TaeYang's eyes widened.

"You didn't? She's not dead is she?" he cried.

"Where is he hiding?"

"I – He's in Agen. Where's Bella?"

"Where?"

"Last t-time I saw him, he was hiding in one of the abandoned opera houses."

I got up from the chair and pushed back into the corner. His cries only increased in volume.

"Bastard! Why'd you shoot her? She had nothing to do with this," he wept quietly.

"It was the deal."

It was cold and I understood that even as I turned around to leave. Something didn't allow me to leave. This was something I would've been able to pull off years even months ago. Was it Amu? Has she actually softened me that much?

"You're a worthless piece of trash, you know? You've put the girl I'm in love with in the hospital and you're buddy might even cause more damage to her. I should just dismiss this and leave, but Amu's taught me something. Some things are worth saving. You're a lucky bastard…she's not dead."

He looked up.

Sighing, I nodded at the officer, and he pulled Bella out. She was perfectly unharmed.

"But she –

"You're daughter is pretty good at acting."

And that's all I said before I left.

**Two Weeks Later**

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

I'm the one with the broken parts here. Plus I was invited."

I looked at Amu with a frown as she limped her way into the car. We'd given the case a little rest for a while, having the other officers deal with it for right now and just hand us the information. Kukai healed pretty fast, and all that was left were his ribs. Amu was still in progress, though her head injury had improved.

When she slightly tripped and almost landed on the floor face first, I ran and caught her.

"Yeah, this is a bad idea. You should just stay home."

"Is it just me, or do I get the feeling you don't want me to meet you're parents?" she asked quizzically.

"Um no."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," she smiled sitting into the car.

"For you," I said when I shut the door. "The only one who really wants you there is my mom."

The drive was quiet. Amu faced the window the entire time, only talking when I started a conversation. Overall she seemed pretty calm. On the other hand I was a nervous bundle. Technically speaking, I was on the road to visit my parents who I haven't seen in 12 years with my ex-girlfriend who I broke up with because a stupid deal. Knowing my parents, my mom will probably want to know _everything _about Amu thinking we're still going out. And my dad…well he'll just be like he always is.

Their house wasn't the far away from the hotel we were staying at. It was just a bit out of the city of Paris, mainly in the country side. I pulled onto the dirt road; the road was smoother and more durable than I remember it being.

When I noticed I was getting closer to the house, I pulled at the collar of my shirt and unbuttoned the first button. It was kind of hot in here. In just a couple minutes, I was able to see the top of the house, even though there was still a bit left.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Amu crane her neck a little.

"What are you looking at?"

"That large white house. Whoever lives there is kind of lucky."

Not really.

"Haha, I guess."

It wasn't as perfect as she imagined it to be.

For the next 15 minutes, the only sound that came from the car was the radio. She stared off into the distance while I tried to reason out why my mother would want Amu to come over. No matter how I went around it, it all came back to square one. Amu was my girlfriend – well at least in my mother's mind.

"We're here," I mumbled bitterly as I pulled up in front of the large white manor.

Amu stared at the house wide eyed.

"You live here?"

"…Yeah."

We both got out of the car and slowly walked to the door; Amu was still limping. I rang the doorbell and at the same time sent a prayer that everything would go along smoothly. There was a shuffle from behind the door before it swung right open.

"Ikuto!" squealed the woman.

"Mom," I cheered less enthusiastically.

She enveloped me in a large hug and slathered my head in kisses. She paused and looked out again to see we had another guest.

"Oh! You must be Amu, Ikuto's girlfriend."

There was silence. Shit, I'd forgotten to warn Amu about this. Amu sent me a slanted look before looking back to my mom.

"No," she whispered quietly.

My mom froze before understanding and letting us in. Amu sent me another look, but this time it broke my heart. Her eyes still showed the raw emotion it showed when I had first broken up with her. Shaking my head, I walked in. Amu smoothed down her cream colored strapless dress and followed me in.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Amu Hinamori."

"Hello," she said with a small smile and curtsey.

"Hello there dear," smiled Mom.

Dad looked up from his newspaper, and stared at Amu with a hard expression before turning to me with an even colder gaze.

"Ikuto, I'd like word with you. Right now," he whispered tightly.

"Aruto!" exclaimed mom.

"It won't take long."

**Amu POV**

We hadn't even been in his house for 5 minutes, and already I could feel the rising tension. As I stared off to where the two of them had disappeared, a hand clasped onto mine. I looked up, only to be met by a warm smile from his mom.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen and help me finish up the cookies I had been making?"

"Um…ok."

Yeah, the whole 'Come and help me finish the cookies' bit was a lie. She wouldn't let me touch a thing and I was forced to sit at the elegant wooden table. The more I stared at her, the more it came to mind – she didn't really look like Ikuto. Well Ikuto didn't look like her. She had blonde hair up to her back and these big brown eyes. In fact, Ikuto looked like a mini version of his dad.

"You know, we actually haven't seen Ikuto in 12 years."

"12 years?" I repeated in astonishment.

How could anyone bear to part with their parents for that long?

"Yep. He moved out when he turned 16. Went to Japan again and started to stay with his uncle."

"Why?"

For the first time since I had sat down at the table, she looked back at me.

"That's something he'll have to tell you."

"Ah, so it's one of those 'If he tells you, you'll understand better' things."

She burst out laughing heartily.

"Kind of, yes."

The warm moment between two women, was suddenly shattered with a loud crash from upstairs. A worried look took over in her eyes, before they turned dark and she turned around.

"Those two have always been at each other's necks, you know? Well at least until Ikuto turned 15. They could never see eye to eye on things, especially about his future," she said when I looked up at the ceiling once more.

"Oh."

"And ever since Saya was kidnapped, Aruto's been more on the edge. So Ikuto coming back…it just ticked him off."

"But that's not right. It's true that I could never understand what it's like to have a child kidnapped, but I know what it's like to have the people closest to you murdered in front of your eyes. I don't think its right to have them arguing when they've just seen each other in a while. Life is short and any minute it could be you're turn. I've been working as a negotiator along side Ikuto for a little more than a year now. I've been in the hospital at least 4 times now. I've been shot, in a coma, and just recently came out of an explosive incident where the house caved in right on top of me. In any one of those times, I could've died. And though it's true – Ikuto is a bit more experience than I am, but what if he had been in my position. Fighting will just leave regrets."

There was moment of silence.

"I'm glad," she said finally. "I'm glad he got to be with someone like you."

"Now explain to me why my blind son broke up with you?"

"I…I don't know."

"He didn't even offer an explanation?"

"I-I lied."

"About?"

"My past," I squeaked.

She turned to me again, and walked towards the table. She took a seat and stared at me right in the eye.

"I'm not going to say this because Ikuto is my son and I love him – because I do. But he's a very open person, even as a kid. I don't think something like you lying about something that you didn't like remembering would make him want to break up with you."

"Then why?"

All of a sudden, a door from upstairs slammed open and angry footsteps bolted out. In a matter of seconds, Ikuto was standing in the kitchen. His eyes were dark with anger and his cheek was red; an evident sign he had been hit.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" exclaimed his mom running towards him.

"I'm going to try hard and find Saya. But in the meantime, I'm leaving," he answered tightly. "Let's go Amu."

"Bye Mrs. Tsukiyomi."

"Good bye Amu."

I quickly followed Ikuto out of the house, and once outside I stopped him.

"What?" he snapped.

I raised my hand to touch his cheek, but before I could feel the red area, I hesitated and dropped it once more.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I told him things he didn't want to hear."

Okay so that hold sentence had the message 'End of discussion' hidden in it, but being the curious person I was, I ignored it.

"Like what?"

He brought his face close to my and glared slightly.

"Like my job…and why I broke up with you."

Ikuto turned around and as he headed to the car, I cleared my throat. Not being able to stand his stare, I focused on the stone pavement.

"W-why did you break up with me?"

"Who knows?" he shrugged ignorantly.

I snapped my head up.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

He was already in the car starting the engine.

Feeling a deep hole in my chest, I trudged my way into the car. I could already tell the tears were forming.

* * *

**A**uthor's **NoTe**

Hello! I haven't updated since like May 15 according to fanfiction. And I really do apologize. But here's why. Okay so there were a couple finals I had to take care of, and then on May 19 I had my promotion/birthday. Yes, I promoted on my birthday. Then on May 20, my friends held me a belated surprise birthday party. On Saturday I was at a party. On Sunday I went to Los Angeles (: I was kind of busy…hehe? Then today I crammed in as much time as I could so I could present a somewhat decent chapter.

Now here's the good news and bad news. Good news, school is over so that'll mean quicker updates. (I'm going to be in high school finally!) Bad news, from June 6 to July 6 there won't be any Scars Hidden updates because I'm going out of the country to visit my grandparents. That's it on that notice.

I mean seriously, if I knew you guys in person, I'd give you guys such a big hug. You guys are so awesome. I mean really? 305 reviews? Thank you for all the support and reviews, you guys are the best.

About this chapter: Near the end I actually decided to keep you in the dark like Amu to as why Ikuto broke up with her. And I know I always make Amu get hurt someway throughout this story – and it's not because I don't like her. In every case she does, there always some reminiscence about her past; therefore there's more emotion and feeling put in. That's why for example; she'd go after the doll when in comparison Ikuto wouldn't.

Whew… I've rambled on too much this time.

**Love,**

**Neko-Meme**


	31. Pains of Date

I didn't want to get out of bed. Well – that and I couldn't get up. I didn't have the energy to get up and close the curtains so I could block out of the sunlight, or stop the alarm clock from ringing. My arm was out of its cast, but it was in extreme pain, not to mention my ribs were throbbing. I had coughs, sniffles and a fever most likely from sitting out on the balcony all of last night. Moaning in pain, I turned over and grabbed another pillow. I hugged it at my chest and stared up at the ceiling. All of last and since this morning I've been thinking of Ikuto non-stop. Only one thing roamed my mind: Why did he break up with me?

It's just another break up, so why should this one matter? Frustrated, I threw the pillow against the door with all my might only to surrender back into the bed with a sharp cry of pain. With my eyes squeezed shut to relieve the pain and the regretful moans, I missed the knocking of the door.

"Amu? Are you okay in there?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Liar. I'm coming in."

The door silently swung open and Kain's head peeked in through the doorway. A goofy smile was plastered onto his face.

"What's wrong? You've been moping around like love-struck monkey since last night and now you're acting all sluggish."

"Love-struck…monkey?" I asked appalled.

"Yeah," he answered with a slight shrug and chuckle.

"I just don't feel good."

He stared at me with warm but concerned eyes, then raised his hand and rested it on my forehead. I felt a brush creep up into my cheeks. It was kind of embarrassing to be lying down in the bed with my pajamas and having him check my temperature. Even if it was just Kain.

"Hmm…you are a bit warm. I'll go get Ikuto."

"No!" I shouted with as much strength as I could muster.

As soon as I said that, I felt a sharp sting in the back of my throat. Great, I probably had a sore throat too.

"Don't be silly. It's just Ikuto," he said with one of those smiles that only made me smile back before he left.

"That's the problem. It's _only _Ikuto," I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes and miserably waited for the both of them to come upstairs. And though I secretly prayed for some sort of delay, God didn't seem to be on my side this morning. The pair of them returned to my room speedily; Ikuto lagging behind Kukai and Kain.

"Amu, you don't feel good?" exclaimed Kukai rushing towards my bedside.

"Not really…" I mumbled trying to reassure them with a faint smile.

I was hoping it worked. Did it?

No.

"Just say you feel bad," interjected Kain. "We won't hold anything against you just because you do."

"I – thank you."

Kain looked straight at Ikuto, and then turned to me with a cocky smile.

"Well Amu, I hope you feel better, but we have to go. I'll give Ikuto some time with you, so he can give the run down of today. That way you won't miss anything."

I gave him a horrified look and he merely chuckled. He turned around to leave, and motioned for Kukai to follow him as well. Kukai gave me sympathetic look and leaned in closer towards me.

"Don't go," I whispered.

"It's okay. I've told him not to act so cold around you, especially since he just came back from his parents' house yesterday. I can't promise he'll be happy dandy, but he does care, remember that. Feel better Amu," he said placing a small kiss on my head.

On his way out, he lightly pushed Ikuto with his shoulder.

"Don't put such a jealous look on you're face," he whispered loud enough for me to hear.

Kukai looked towards me, winked, and then left the room.

Talk about awkward. There was an uncomfortable air of silence hanging around everywhere like the Christmas lights your dad puts up right on Christmas Eve. I just watched him walk forward and take a seat on my bed. More silence followed the transaction.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Bad."

"What were you doing last night?"

I glanced at the balcony guiltily. Okay, so maybe sitting out in the cold with the strapless dress I had bought with Rima and the group hadn't been the best idea I've had.

"I was sitting in the balcony," I mumbled.

"What were you wearing?"

"My strapless dress," I squeaked out.

Ikuto sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. And as he looked at the balcony, I just stared at him. Strange, how was I able to be so comfortable around him?

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled placing his hand on my head.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he whispered lowering his head so his bangs covered his face.

"O-okay."

I felt my cheeks turn hotter.

Wait? What was I doing? I shouldn't be blushing, especially around him. He didn't accept the reason why I couldn't tell him the truth, so he broke up with me. Fair enough on that, I wasn't a truthful partner. What about the knowledge of him being my negotiator? He knew I wanted to find the negotiator, so why didn't he just come out and say it was him? If you really think about, he wasn't being that truthful either.

So explain to me, why I'm going in a big circle. When I should be mad at him, I'm not. I find myself wanting to be around him again. And when I am mad, and I'm determined to stay mad, he makes all the anger dissolve around me.

"We're just going to be investigating today. Stay in bed and rest, okay."

"I can walk."

"But if we run into them again, are you able to fight back?"

At my silence, he merely nodded his head.

"Get well then," he finished awkwardly before leaving.

The next hour passed by like this:

I tried to fall back asleep.

Hana woke me up and forced me to eat breakfast.

Hana forced me to sleep.

I couldn't sleep so I quietly just sang to myself.

I got bored of singing, and so out of desperation I counted the all the stripes on my pajamas.

I leaned back and tried to get comfortable in my bed for what seemed like the hundredth in the past hour. As I searched the room for something slightly entertaining to do, Hana burst through the door.

"Hana, I can't sleep and there's no point in eating since I just had breakfast."

A smile cracked on her face.

"Well you should be sleeping like I had told you too, but I have some news that you'd like better. You have a visitor."

"Who?"

I frowned. Who else could've been visiting me? Maybe it was Kukai or Kain…possibly Ikuto. Or what if it was Kyou, and he came to finish me off or something. My stomach did a quick flip at the thought of that.

Hana moved aside, revealing the familiar combination of blonde and red.

"Tadase? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I hadn't seen you in the past two weeks. To be frank, I was starting to get worried, so I decided to check up on you. So what's wrong?"

I sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Want to take a walk around the park and explain to me? Well…that is if you can walk."

"I think a small walk would be healthy for you," said Hana.

"What about my clothes?"

"Just stay in what you are."

"In pajamas?" I asked horrified.

"Its fine," interrupted Tadase. "It's still early out and not a lot of people are awake yet."

"Okay."

Both he and Hana helped me out of bed and down the stairs. Hana reapplied another layer of gauze around my ribs and gave me a thick scarf. I was actually thankful, I'd thought about bringing the pajamas I used during the winter time.

"Bye Hana," I whispered feeling the wrath of my sore throat again.

I stumbled out of the house, and with a slow pace Tadase and I walked to the park. He stuck close to me, in case I fell over.

"So where's this park?"

"Right around the corner."

I nodded my head. He had been right; it was calmer in the early morning and hardly anybody was out. And for the people that were out, they barely even noticed my clothing.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he chuckled.

"Ah, nope. Remember, once we're in the park and I can sit down."

"Fine, fine. You sure are stubborn."

"And you sure are pushy."

"Pushy? How am I pushy?"

"You're the one who practically forced me to come out to the park," I answered with a smile.

"Yeah, but who's the one who agreed to come?"

"But if you forget about the part where I agreed to come along, then my adjective fits you perfectly. See?"

"Ah, I don't think so."

**Ikuto POV**

"Not to burst your plan Ikuto, but where are we going?" asked Kukai.

"The ruins of Kyou's house."

"Why should we go back?"

"There's this note she found. And if she found something as important as that, there should be more shouldn't there?"

"Everything's probably destroyed."

"Even so, I think the plan's okay," replied Kain coolly.

"Right here," I ordered the driver as I pulled out the fare.

"We're not there yet," whispered Kukai.

"After what happened last time, I'm not risking it to stop directly in front of the house anymore. The drivers could be delivering the information."

"Like the case we did together a couple years back?"

"Exactly. Merci monsieur."

From here, it took only five minutes to reach the reserved pile of a destroyed house. But more than a dozen pieces had managed to fly at least a couple yards away from the house.

"Keep your guns close by and ready."

They nodded and we began the laborious search. Was it ironic that I had already found all of the missing pieces to the broken doll she had tried to save? I shook my head and shoved the parts to the side so I could resume my dig. The first couple inches in the pile only revealed bricks and other rubbles from the exterior or interior of the house. Most of the papers I had found had been destroyed in the accident. An accident that had full intention of killing someone.

My mind unconsciously drifted to when I had pulled Amu out of the same pile I'm digging through. Her battered body and unsteady breathing. And then I realized it, it was pointless wasn't it? It was pointless breaking up with her. It didn't change anything and I was still thinking about her.

Groaning, I carelessly shoved away what was currently on the surface revealing a small picture frame. I picked it up and brushed my thumb over the somewhat cracked glass and bronze frame. There was a little girl in the picture in front of what seemed to be her parents. The strange thing though – she almost looked like Noelle. It seemed crazy, but to be safe, I'd have Amu check when we got back.

"Ikuto, I found a satchel here!" exclaimed Kukai holding up the leather bag.

I walked over as Kain and Kukai inspected the bag.

"We should probably open it."

I wasn't paying attention. Something about the bag seemed way too familiar. I was positive I hadn't seen it in a store anywhere. Amu! It had to be her. It made sense because she'd gathered all the things she thought were valuable then rushed out. Only to see she'd forgotten the doll, so she goes back in. The house explodes, leaving Amu's bag.

Looking back, I saw Kukai opening the bag.

"Wait!" I exclaimed placing my hand on the bag. "That's Amu's bag, I think it'd be wise if we let her go through it."

"Good call," chuckled Kain slinging the back over his back.

**Amu POV**

"It's so pretty!" I exclaimed as loudly as my throat would allow, which wasn't very much.

"That's what I thought when I first saw this place too."

The two of us were in a peaceful state of admiration and tranquility, the last we – he needed was to listen to me nag about how my ribs and head were killing me. I tried to wrestle the pain; I mean really, we were only standing. I scrunched of my face and clenched my teeth; anything I could do to just make the pain bearable.

"Amu, look at the ge…

Tadase? He was saying something…what was he saying?

I'm not sure what happened next, but all I remember is collapsing to the floor coughing fiercely. Tadase quickly knelt down and pushed the hair out of my face.

"Are you okay? Amu!"

I coughed a little bit more – with each cough, a sharp, knife like feeling stabbing my insides – then looked up to him and just weakly smiled.

"It's nothing," I said attempting to get up on my own. "I just got a little light headed."

"Don't shrug it off as nothing!" shouted Tadase. "When you're not feeling well, say something…now…I'm taking you back home."

"No! Don't take me back to a place where I'll be cooped up in a bed all day. Where I'll be left to only sleep and eat. It's _so _boring," I pleaded.

I could tell Tadase was caught in between a cross of being angry, trying not to laugh, and doing the right thing. He stared at me, right into the eye before sighing.

"Fine. But you're sitting down the entire time. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

The closest bench was a short distance away, but its scenery was so captivating. Leading to the bench was a path of rose bushes and surrounding the bench were tall trees. But the best part of it was the small lake with the small ducks swimming through it.

I took a seat, hearing my ribs sigh in relief. Tadase took a seat next to me; he leaned back and eased his hands behind his head.

"So what's up?"

"I was involved in an explosive accident," I admitted a bit too bluntly.

Tadase jolted forward, and stared at me wide eyed. Psh, and he thought it was one of those common girl problems along with a cold.

"Explosive accident? What happened?"

I knew this was going to take some explaining.

"Well, I'm a negotiator. I came to France because there's this criminal who's recently been kidnapping hoards of children. We'd found one of his hideouts and searched it out. Turns out, one of his colleagues was there to stop us."

"You look pretty good for being blown up."

"Thanks…I guess."

"So, does that explain the cold?"

"Huh? Uh, no. I was thinking about my ex-boyfriend and I just happened to stay out all night sitting on the balcony."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

He stared at me in the eye again; something he'd been doing a lot lately.

"You know, you can be honest with me. I won't judge you."

I tilted my head back and looked at the clouds. Truth is I wasn't okay. There were just too many emotions swirling around in my head.

"No," I whispered quietly.

There was a long silence, in which Tadase took to lean back and make himself more comfortable.

"There's this event where my painting are being shown off at this expensive gallery. The only problem is I kind of still need a date."

I turned to him, to see that he was smirking.

"Oh no. There's no way I'm coming," I said putting my troubles to the back of my mind.

"Come on, you have to. I'll be a loner the entire night if you don't. Not to mention it's a good way to clear your head."

"I'm kind of busy – with the case and all."

"Hana, said you were free."

Damn it, I was running out of excuses.

"What if my team gets angry?"

"Then they have a problem. I may not have any experience about being a cop, but as a painter I know, that if you don't take time and clear you're head, it's your downfall at the end."

Groaning at this perfect answer he gave to me, I slightly hit him on his arm and gave in.

"Okay, I'll come."

"Good. It's a pretty formal event with people richer than I am."

"Great. I'm starting to hate this a little more every second that goes by."

"There's the enthusiasm I love," he remarked sarcastically. "Anyways, I'll pick you up at 6 p.m."

"Got it."

As more people poured into the park, Tadase got up off the bench and turned towards me.

"We should probably get going now."

"Probably."

He helped me up, and instead of walking our way back like we had done, he called a cab.

"Tadase, do you know of a person by the name of Kyou Kurosaki?" I asked while we waited.

"I don't think so, though the name seems very familiar. If it's that important, tonight you can ask some of the people coming to the event. Some of them are cops; others are fathers and mothers with children as cops."

"Okay, that'll help. Thanks."

A taxi quickly pulled up and I got into the car; Tadase remaining behind.

"You're not coming?"

"No, I have some business to handle."

"Okay. Thanks for this."

"Your welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Just as I closed the door and the taxi started to move, Tadase shouted out my name and ran after the car. The taxi stopped suddenly, and I lowered my window.

"Listen, about tonight, if anyone says anything…don't take it to mind. Just ignore them."

"What're they going to say?"

"I'm not sure, but just don't take it to mind."

"Okay."

With much suspicion, I watched him leave through the back window.

**Later**

"How was today?" asked Hana as I took of scarf and unwrapped the extra layer of gauze.

"It was fun, though the minute we got there, I collapsed and he forced me to sit down the entire time."

"Smart boy."

"I guess," I answered casually, taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

Hana slid a plate of a simple chicken sandwich in front of me.

"He's taking me out again tonight."

Interested, she took a seat in front of me.

"Again? Maybe he's into you."

"I don't think so."

"So where's he taking you?"

"Some art gallery. It's pretty formal."

"What time?"

"It's at 6. What time is it now?"

"Around 4 p.m."

"It's been 3 hours already!"

"Yeah. The park must've been pretty fun if you didn't realize how long you'd been there."

"Well, I'm going to get some rest. Thanks for the sandwich."

Well-fed and happy, I walked up the stairs and gently eased myself onto the bed.

**Ikuto POV**

I stood up from the house, and took out my cell phone. It was close to 4 p.m. by now, and we'd gone through every inch of the house.

"Kain, Kukai, we should probably go back and talk to Taiyo and Tsuki and tell them what we found here."

"Are you going to tell them about Amu?" asked Kain getting up as well.

"I don't know."

We walked back to where the taxi had dropped us off and called another one. Before long, a cab hauled up and I gave them the address to the orphanage. The car pulled up to the intimidating structure, before speeding off. I knocked on the door and Taiyo opened the door.

"You're back again?" she said in a way that made it seem that we'd been coming over all the time – like an unwanted guest.

"Yes."

Groaning, she spared another glance at us.

"Where's the other one? The one with the strange colored hair?"

"She's out sick."

Ignoring my comment, she walked in and settled herself next to her twin on the couch.

"Well, hello," smiled Tsuki getting up. "Should I get some tea?"

"Uh, no thank you."

Seeing the somewhat grim look on all of our faces, she turned away from us and headed into the kitchen.

"I'll make some anyways."

Taiyo stared at us angrily, making Kain and Kukai a bit uneasy. I was unaffected, and just casually leaned back. Tsuki quickly came back with tea and cookies.

"So what do you want?" snapped Taiyo.

"It's about the house. We found no traces of the two twins that had been supposedly adopted, Ichiru and Hikari."

"Then where are they?" exclaimed Tsuki placing her cookie back on her plate. "What if something's happened to them?"

"Check the house again. Isn't that your job?" said Tsuki angrily.

"The house was destroyed in an explosive incident, which also explains why our other partner isn't here," I offered coldly.

Both of the twins stopped and just stared wide eyed. They obviously hadn't been expecting to hear that bit of information. Sighing, I got up again, motioning for Kain and Kukai to come as well.

"You're leaving?"

"I just came to deliver that bit of news."

"But you'll keep searching right?"

"Don't worry," smiled Kukai.

Before leaving, I took a look at Taiyo, who had remained quiet after telling her what had happened to the house, again.

The only question I had at the moment was why he needed so many children.

**Amu POV**

I stood before my dresser, and curled the rest of my hair. Styling it a little, I pushed in a couple bobby pins, and grinned with satisfaction at my hair. I walked over to my small closet, and pulled out the midnight blue dress I'd bought with Rima, Utau, and Yaya. I zipped it up from the side, and put on my black heels. Sitting down on my dresser again, I opened the box with the broken necklace in it. Without giving it a second look, I pulled out a pearl necklace I'd inherited a few years back from my grandmother. It had belonged to my mom originally. I clasped it around my neck and grabbed my clutch that matched the color of my dress, which I stuffed with makeup and other 'important' materials.

I walked down the steps, slowly and painfully. Yeah, I had to have Hana wrap numerous layers of gauze around my ribs, just so I wouldn't have a repeat of this morning.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied with a smile.

I sat down in the kitchen as I waited for Tadase to arrive; I'd gotten a ready a bit too quickly. Looking around, I caught sight of the time. It was around 5:50 p.m. Ikuto and the rest of them weren't back yet. A pang of worry sprang into my heart.

"Hana, while I was asleep, did Ikuto, Kukai, and Kain come back to the hotel at all?"

"Not that I know of."

Slumping back into my seat, I kept my watch on the door the entire time. The time slowly ticked to 6:05 and a knock came at the door. It was Tadase in a dark suit and not Ikuto.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Bringing my own ride instead of a taxi is a bit harder in the crowded streets of Paris."

"No it's fine really."

Tadase steadied his gaze on me and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. And you look handsome," I replied with a smirk.

"Bye Hana!"

"Goodbye Amu, have fun."

I followed Tadase outside, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him hop onto a bright red motorcycle.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Hop on."

I inched a little closer to vehicle, looking at it dreadfully.

"You didn't have a car?"

"Oh I do. Three to be exact and a limousine. But I thought I'd arrive in style."

"I see."

I picked my dress up a little and got on behind Tadase. And I thought that was the worst of it. Grabbing something from in front of him, he turned around and handed me a large helmet in the same show off red as his motorcycle.

"But I fixed my hair."

"I didn't take you as the type to be worried about their appearance."

"I'm not. But you said it was a formal event and people might say something bad."

A worried looked came into his eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Plus, it's just this one guy I'm worried about."

"If you say so," I said as I eased the helmet onto my head.

I apparently wasn't warned of fast he was going to be driving or how he was going to make over a dozen sharp turns that made you want to fall off. Or the fact I was holding onto his waist for dear life, so I would fall. Or the fact that I was actually enjoying the whip of the wind against my face and body.

When we got there, the street was filled with cars and limos and the paparazzi. A sight I had only witnessed on T.V. As soon as they saw the red motorcycle, cameras were shoved right at our faces. I didn't know why such a formal art show needed annoying paparazzi.

Tadase grabbed my arm and led me through the crowd. With him navigating me, it didn't seem that hard to shove past them. The structure itself was amazing. Just like many of the building I had seen in France, this one resembled a castle. With it tall towers, and old bricks.

Finally, we managed to escape them once we entered the magnificent building. The inside was more modern than the outside. While the exterior gave you a medieval feeling, the inside was so much more modern.

The floor was made of a light woodwork and the walls were painted a simple white. And though it might have seemed a little too plain, the paintings were able to standoff on their own.

I walked away from Tadase, and ventured up to the closest painting. It was dated to a while back, but the painting looked so real. Like it was taken with a camera instead of paints.

"You drew this?" I asked with astonishments.

Tadase walked towards me and lightly chuckled.

"That was the first portrait I ever drew of the Eiffel Tower. Strange since I had been living in Paris for a while now."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

Every once in a while, as Tadase showed me one of his painting, someone would come up and talk to him. His tone changed, I noticed. He acted more serious and elite; where as with me, his tone was more light and carefree.

"Who is that gorgeous lady by your side Tadase?" asked the man's companion.

"Ah, she's just a good friend of mine."

"Well do introduce us."

I smiled courteously at the woman. She was beautiful herself. Her dark hair was tied up in a stiff but elegant bun. And though her complexion was a bit pale, she pulled it off with a sleek black dress and bold red lips.

"Amu, this is Mrs. Yamamoto. Her husband owns one of the largest boat companies in Japan."

"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled shaking their hands.

The couple bid farewell, and Tadase sighed.

"You handled that quite well."

"Really? I guess I've seen too many movies."

Tadase chuckled and we made our way to another one of the paintings. It had only been 15 minutes since I'd arrived here, but I was having a wonderful time.

**Ikuto POV**

"You look dreadful. What happened to you?" exclaimed Hana as we walked in.

"Thanks," I muttered with sarcasm. "We were digging through the ruins of the house."

"Well do go up and take a hot bath. I'm sure you're tired."

"I'm so going first!" exclaimed Kukai running up the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to go and take a rest," said Kain retreating as well.

"I'll go check on Amu and see if she's okay."

I had only managed to get on the first step of the staircase, when Hana reemerged from the kitchen with plates in her hand.

"You won't find her upstairs."

"Then where is she?"

"She went out with a friend just a while ago."

"A friend? We've only been here for a couple weeks, how could she possibly have made a friend already?" I asked feeling my temper rise just a bit.

"I'm not sure. But he sure was dashing. Looked just like a real prince."

"Where'd they go?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, but she said it was something formal."

"Who'd she go with?"

"Ah, I forgot his name. But he had this wonderful gold hair and these charming red eyes."

Just what the hell was she thinking, going to an event with Tadase?

* * *

**A/N**

Hello ~ I actually had a hard time stopping this chapter. If I continued it, it would have reached to page 25. Anyways, sorry for not uploading as quickly as I had planned out too. My weekends have been booked with parties and dates, and every day in between is getting ready for my trip which is in just a couple days. Not to mention I had some writer's block – 3 – . By the way don't you like the new change on fanfiction/fictionpress when you login? I'm not sure, it seems more techy to me :)

But don't worry. I'm going to upload one last time on Friday or Sunday before I leave on Monday.

I think that's all for this time. Look forward to Friday's chapter!

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko-Meme**


	32. I hate you, jerk!

A small man walked to the middle of the room and raised his wine glass, tapping it loudly enough to get our attention, but gentle enough so the cup wouldn't break. I held my own cup in hand and gave my focus to the man, as did everyone else in the room.

"Let's all raise our glasses in celebration for Tadase's wonderful gallery."

We all gave a cheer and raised our glasses in agreement. Then we all turned to him, so he could give his little speech of thanks.

"I actually can't express my gratitude to you all. If it wasn't for the people who liked my paintings and bought them, I wouldn't be where I am now. So I thank you sincerely."

The hall broke into a round of applause, and slowly the group scattered to admire more paintings. As Tadase walked back towards me, I felt my ribs give a sharp yelp of pain. I cringed subtly, but straightened so no one would notice. Instead, it was Tadase who noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry," I replied giving off a soft smile.

Tadase nodded his head in reassurance. We walked towards the back of the hall and looked at his older paintings. I would've told him that they were beautiful, but that's also what I'd said about the other paintings as well. As we were walking, a peculiar painting caught me by surprise. Gazing at the painting, I noticed something familiar about it. The pink hair and gold eyes – whoever he had painted kind of looked like me?

Walking over, Tadase placed his hand on my shoulder. It surprised me and I wanted to move but manners held me in place.

"I did try painting a portrait of you even if you weren't there modeling."

"That's me?"

"Of course it is. I-

"Amu? Is that you?"

Tadase and I both turned around and there I was face to face with Ikuto's parents. His dad looked charming and his mother stunning. Her blonde hair was curled and came flowing down to her back. It matched the elegant cream colored dress she wore.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi," I answered politely even under his dad's uncomfortable glare.

"Oh none of that formal stuff," she giggled. "Just call me Souko."

She took a moment to whisper something into her husband's ear, and at that same moment Tadase bent over and whispered something into mine.

"You wanted to learn more about Kyou. Ask him."

"Ikuto's dad?"

"You know Ikuto?"

"You know Ikuto?" I asked back.

"Long story."

I turned to face them again, looking into to his dad's eyes. Souko must've noticed something; for she slipped her arm between Tadase's and strolled away.

"I need to ask you about Kyou," I asked once there was no one in earshot.

"There's nothing to know," he said brushing off my comment.

"You must know something! You're daughter was kidnapped by him and your son is working on a case about him.

"I know nothing, because I will not get my information from my son."

"Why not?"

He whirled around and faced me. His face hard and cold.

"Let me ask you this, how is that you got your way back into my son's heart?"

"Back? What do you mean?"

"It's in simple words dear girl. Why are you still in his heart?"

I laughed a little.

"You're mistaken. He broke up with me.

"Of his free will?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he was so into you, why would he just break up with you? Unless there was a deal."

"What deal?"

Explain to me, how I was supposed to take him seriously when every time I looked up, I saw Ikuto. And a deal? What the hell was up with that? Like I'm supposed to believe, this man who obviously bears a grudge against for no apparent reason, his son broke up with me for the sake of a silly deal. Pssh, I'm not that dumb.

Before he could open his mouth to speak again, I stopped him.

"This isn't about me. I came to talk to you about the case."

"But it is Ms. Amu Hinamori. This whole mess began with you."

"Explain to me what you're talking about, because everything that is coming out of your mouth isn't making sense to me."

"It all started when my son became the negotiator for your case 11 years ago."

My heart twisted a little. It was true then – that part at least. He had been my negotiator, and even though I knew, it hurt to hear it directly from someone who actually knew what had happened.

From behind them, I could see Tadase and Ikuto's mother coming towards us. Not giving us much time to finish our heated discussion, I waited for them to come back. When I came to open my mouth, he rushed in his bit.

"In fact you're the whole reason why my family is falling apart."

"Aruto!" exclaimed Mrs. Tsukiyomi looking at her husband appalled.

Tadase looked angry as well.

"Listen Mr. Tsukiyomi, I don't know where this grudge you harbor towards me comes from. And I'm not sure why there's tension between you and your son. That part at least isn't my concern. But there's no reason for you to blame your troubles on me. I'm still coming into terms with my past, so I don't really understand what you've told me. You're pretty much stuck with me until I found your daughter, so why don't we start fresh?"

"Hi, my name's Amu Hinamori. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi," I said holding out my hand.

Icy blue eyes stared at it, until he was nudged rudely by his wife. Grumbling, he took my hand and quickly let go of it as if it burned his hand.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi."

"Bye Amu dear."

Smiling I walked away, though it was all a façade. On the inside I was a broken accordion. Strange analogy but it fit. Cords were missing, so therefore it played terribly. Sighing, I located the nearest bench and took a seat; much to relief to my aching body.

"Damn, I knew he was going to say something to you," groaned Tadase slamming his fist on the wall.

I turned to face him slowly.

"So earlier today, you had been talking about Ikuto's dad?"

"Yeah. Sorry, if I knew he was going to go off on you like that, I wouldn't have left with Souko."

Souko…that's right he knows Ikuto too.

"Say, how do you know Ikuto again?"

Tadase dragged a hand through his hair – an act that I'd seen Ikuto do numerous times.

"Our parents are good friends, leaving me and him to be best buddies."

"Best buddies? I've never heard him talk about a 'Tadase' before."

He sighed and looked at me in the eye before turning away again.

"Well you see my dream from the minute I could pick up a crayon had been to be an artist. Of course, you see, our parents were very wealthy. And so of course they wanted their children to have a good career. But here's the problem here, my parents didn't care what I did as long as I enjoyed it and it gave me a stable life. Ikuto's mom was the same as my parents; however Ikuto's dad didn't think so."

"What did Ikuto want to be?"

"I'm getting there. Ikuto's dad had a brother who still lived in Japan."

"Still?"

"Yeah, Aruto decided to move to France when Ikuto turned 5. Anyways, Aruto's brother, Kazuya, was a negotiator in Tokyo. Every once in a while, Ikuto and his family would go to Japan and visit Kazuya. And by the time Ikuto was 10, he'd decided to become what his uncle was. But Aruto didn't think being a negotiator was good job at all, and so he kept comparing Ikuto to me. Sometimes when the two of them were alone, other times when I had come over to play. 'Look at Tadase, he's picked a nice job for himself. Why can't you be more like him?' or 'I'd always envisioned my boy to become head of my company when I retired. But now I can't because he's got his head full of useless dreams. That's my boy, but then I look at Yui's son, he's got a nice future ahead of him'".

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, and soon Ikuto started getting tired of this. The friendship started to develop cracks, much like an egg when you hit it on the counter gently. Then I made the ultimate mistake and it was over."

"Ultimate mistake?"

"Not exactly ultimate, but it was a mistake on my part and his part."

"Oh."

"You see Ikuto's little sister, Saya is 11 years younger than him. We were both 15 at the time when she was 4. I was at his house, and he hadn't come home yet. So I was playing with little Saya. I was teaching her how to draw a bunny, but she wasn't the best drawer. We were trading off you see, if I taught her how to draw a bunny she'd sing me a song, and she was a wonderful singer. At the same time Ikuto was being scolder by his dad again, and he came to find me in Saya's room teaching her the one thing that made Ikuto seem lower than me – at least according to his dad. The friendship was over. He shouted at me for trying to turn everyone against him."

"Did you ever tell him he was making a mistake?"

Tadase chuckled seeing how worked up I was getting.

"I did and so did Saya, but he wouldn't hear any of it. End of story."

"Don't you wish you could've had a better chance to explain things to him?"

"Sometimes, yeah. But when he moved back to Japan, I thought 'Oh well'".

The air around us became quiet and I managed not a stifle a yawn. I checked the time; it was 1:30 a.m.

"It's getting late, I should probably head back before they end up worrying about me."

"Yeah, we should."

"Oh no, its okay I can go myself. You have a gallery to do."

"It gets dangerous at night in Paris. Don't worry, I can come back."

"Okay, thank you."

Tadase and I got on his motorcycle once more and he drove me home. It wasn't as fast as when we had gone when we were coming to the gallery, but the speed was slow enough to enjoy the stars outside. Before long, Tadase pulled up in front of the hotel. I lifted my dress a little so the hem wouldn't get dirty.

"Good night Amu."

"Good night," I said flashing him a smile.

I fished through the contents of my clutch for the key and walked into the hotel. The main room was completely quiet and dark, as was all the other rooms. My hand fumbled for the light switch along the wall, and I finally felt the switch and flipped it on. A dim light flooded the room, giving me just enough light to know where I was going. I checked the time on the oven; it was precisely 2 in the morning.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Startled, I jumped back and looked around the room in a state of panic. Just when I was thinking I should've brought my gun, I saw Ikuto get up from the couch and walk towards me. I placed a hand over my pounding heart and breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Answer me. Where the hell have you been?"

I frowned and looked up at him. What was his problem?

"I was out with a friend Mr. Attitude."

"No, you were out with Tadase."

"It doesn't matter who my friend is Ikuto."

"It does when everyone else and I have been worried sick about you."

Was he trying to pick a fight?

"Thank you for worrying but-

"But nothing, I think you've forgotten why we came to France in the first place!" he shouted taking a step closer.

"I haven't forgotten, in fact the reason I went to the art gallery in the first place was because Tadase said there was someone who knew some information about Kyou."

"Oh really," he sneered.

"Really. Your father. And it seems both father and son seem to like picking fights with me."

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Oh, so now you're telling me who I should be friends with and who I should or shouldn't talk to?"

This was getting out of control.

"Yes."

"What the hell? You have no right to interfere with me private life."

"I do when that private life of yours includes picking fights with my no good of a father."

I glared at him.

"What are you so scared about, huh Ikuto? That he might tell me something that you didn't want me to know…like I don't know, you being my fucking negotiator!"

When he went quiet, I knew he was shocked. Well, good, it was about time I told him all about my feelings. Whether I was ready to tell him or not and whether he was ready to hear me or not.

"Shame I'd already found out way earlier, all your dad was confirm my suspicions."

"How?"

"Seems like your not very good at hiding your tracks, you left my file on your desk when you left me in your office alone and heartbroken. But don't worry, it didn't go to waste you lying scumbag! Why didn't you tell me you were him?"

"You weren't ready to know," he countered back.

"How would you if I was ready or not? Did you once ever take into consideration my feelings on the situation? You accused me of lying about my past, and then you broke up with me. Okay fair enough; well what about you? You knew…you knew and you didn't even tell me. You knew how much I wanted to find that negotiator."

"I found just minutes before you came in. Don't put all the blame on me!"

"Still, when I came into the office, you could've said something. Anything!" I shouted feeling the tears daring to spill out.

I took a moment to pause, my throat was starting to heart and my ribs were pounding.

**Ikuto POV**

I stared at her as she rubbed her throat a little. I'd taken it too far. Who cares if she had just gone out with Tadase? It was just Tadase. But I couldn't help but hide that twinge of envy.

She looked up at me with large angry eyes.

"The deal. Tell me the deal," she whispered furiously.

"Amu-

"STOP! Stop trying to leave me in the dark! Your dad said you broke up with me because of a deal. I didn't believe it and I still don't. So you tell me, was there a deal?"

Not wanting to see her eyes when I told her the truth I looked down.

"Yes."

Her breath hitched.

"What was it?" she whispered.

"Amu-

"TELL ME DAMMIT! Tell me," she shouted a tear strolling down her cheek.

"I made a deal-

"With who?"

"My dad. After I helped you out and took you to the court case, my dad thought it'd be better if I left you alone. He said it'd be better if you forgot all about that incident. So he said if I wanted to continue being a negotiator I shouldn't make contact with you again. It worked out in the end because I managed to forget about you. But then I met you and I started to fall in love. I never knew you were 'that' Amu."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? We could've worked it out."

"No, we couldn't have Amu."

"How the hell would you know? Did you ever try? No, you didn't, because you always think your way is the best way!"

"My way was the best way; it was the best way so you wouldn't get hurt!" I shouted.

"Oh really, so then why am I so hurt right now? Explain why every time I thought about you my heart squeezed in pain? Explain why when I found out about you being the negotiator I felt betrayed? Explain why when I found out there was a deal, I felt like crying? So that's a lie; now tell me, what's the real reason you decided to carry out that deal? Did you choose your job over your girlfriend?"

"In some ways yes, but hear me out. I figured if he knew I chose my job over you, he'd let me get back together with you. But that wasn't the case."

_**Flashback**_

_I followed him into his office; the one place I hated. It was the same place that made me seem worthless every time he would scold me._

"_Why'd you bring her here?"_

"_I don't think who I bring here or not is your concern."_

"_It's my house, or have you forgotten that already?" he shouted._

"_It's my house and Saya's house, and mom's house as much as it's yours!"_

"_You leave for a few years and now you come back with an attitude. So tell me, was it her who brought this change to you?"_

"_No, I just figured it was time you knew that you ruined my life."_

"_I ruined your life?" he repeated chuckling. "You ruined your own life. I told you to not become what your no good uncle was, but did you listen, no."_

"_He's your brother!" I shouted._

"_So what? And you're my son, did that make a difference in your decision, no. Not to mention, you've also forgotten the deal I had given you a couple years back."_

"_I hadn't forgotten. It's because of that deal that my life is ruined. Do you understand me? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"_

_Slap -_

_I stood there as my cheek burned. The look of hate and anger in my father's eyes wasn't hard to miss._

"_Do not raise your voice against your father!"_

"_Hah, you haven't changed at all. You don't get your way, and so you think screaming and hitting will help. It doesn't."_

"_Don't tell me how I am or how I am not!"_

"_Then let me tell you this. You did ruin my life. The love of my life is gone now because of you – and yes I am I love with her whether you like it or not. And because of you, I had to let her go, because I knew you'd make her life a living hell if I didn't follow the deal. So congratulations, you won, but don't think I consider you as my father any longer."_

_**End of Flashback**_

When I looked back at her, she had several tears strolling down her cheek. I slowly raised my hand and was about to wipe away her tears, when she slapped my hand away. Her golden eyes that always looked so happy were sullen and full of fury.

She slowly turned around and started walking away.

"Amu wait!" I shouted grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

When she knew I wasn't going to let go, she pulled out something out of her bag and threw it at me.

"I hate you…you…you jerk!" she shouted tears strolling down her face.

I watched her run up the stairs and slam her door shut. My heart felt heavy as I bent down to retrieve what she had thrown at me. It was a bunny shaped lighter and on the back she had written 'To: Ikuto'.

I looked back up at the staircase, and then walked up into the Kukai's room. Without knocking, I walked in and found him sleeping on his bed. Sighing, I took a seat on his chair and just sat there fiddling with the lighter.

"You're a dumb ass," he said looking at the ceiling and his arms folded behind his head.

"You heard?"

"I'm sure the whole hotel heard. You know she's crying?"

"How do you know?"

"Kain told me he was coming out of the bathroom, and he saw her running upstairs with tears just rolling down her face nonstop."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

"But seriously dude, you didn't have to be so harsh over it."

"I couldn't help it, Tadase was involved."

"Jealous much?"

"So what? I couldn't help it."

"She probably hates you too."

"You're really not helping."

"Just pointing it out. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Even I know that plan sucks."

"What am I supposed to do? You're probably right, she does hate me."

"I never said don't try. Face the facts Ikuto, if you don't do anything about, she'll be snatched up by another. Someone like her dear friend, Tadase. Now get out of here, I'm trying to sleep."

"Thanks Kukai."

"No problem, now leave."

I left his room with a very slim hope of optimism. I passed by her room and debated whether or not I should go in and make sure she was okay. In the end I decided not to, and headed straight into my room with a guilty conscious.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**A/N**

Hello ~ This chapter was a whole lot of nothing – 3 – But I kind of enjoyed writing Ikuto and Amu's fight. But I guess you guys are happy, you found out about the deal. But I think I wrote the fight pretty bad? The part where I made Amu says "Did you choose your job over your girlfriend?" I thought it made her sound bitchy, but then I showed it to my friend on Tumblr and she said it was good. So I just left it there.

And yeah, I feel bad for making Ikuto's dad seem like a dick. *Sigh* Oh well :D Anyways, I did update on time, even though I was kind of freaking out when my mom told me the internet was down. Not to mention this chapter's pretty short. It's almost half of the last chapter. This chapter: 3,900 words. Last chapter: 6,228 characters. Haha.

I love you guys so much, for giving me so much support. And I know I'm going to miss you guys over my vacation. But do not fret, when I come back I'll have super speedy updates, and I can start this new story I'm itching to get out.

**HaHa ~**

**Love, **

**Neko-Meme**


	33. Aftermath of a Plan

When I woke up, I tried to go at my absolute slowest. The later I got downstairs, the better, and sleeping wasn't an option seeing how I couldn't sleep a wink last night. Not to mention the bunny lighter stared at me right in the eye every time I tried to stop thinking about her. It's like it wanted me to suffer. Even as I was getting dressed, I could envision her face when she slapped my hand away. Those golden eyes that had once been so full of love and tenderness towards me were full of grief and fury. I guess that's to be expected, I mused putting on the white shirt. I'm the one who started the whole thing. Did I really have to break up with her? Not to mention all the pathetic excuses I had made. No wonder she was angry with me.

As I combed my hair, I remembered Kukai's words. _'Face the facts Ikuto, if you don't do anything about, she'll be snatched up by another. Someone like her dear friend, Tadase'. _Would she really get together with Tadase? I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Probably. He's been nothing but good to her, when I've been just an asshole this entire time. Feeling the frustration level rise, I slammed my fist against the counter. Why can't I do anything right? In the mist of my semi-meltdown, my door flung open revealing a somewhat nervous Kukai.

"You can't knock?" I muttered bitterly.

"You didn't knock last night – payback. Anyways, hurry up and come downstairs."

"Why?"

"Well," replied Kukai rubbing the back of his neck. "Amu got a phone call from Ami and them, and now she's homesick."

"Homesick? It's only been a month."

"A month of frustration, sorrow, and confusion. Face it Ikuto, her time at France was horrible because of you."

"It's not fair to put all the blame on me," I mumbled taking a seat on the bed.

"I know, but you also have to think of it like this. She came to France with a broken heart, and she's leaving France with a shattered heart. Not to mention she's still a bit depressed from last night. Plus the fact when Kain accidentally said your name, she kicked the nearest chair. It's all good though, because I'm still your best buddy," he replied giving me a cheeky smile.

I wasn't sure whether I should have guilt overwhelm me or if I should be smiling at Kukai.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime bro. But listen, you may want to smooth things out with Amu a little bit."

"What am I supposed to do?"

At this Kukai chuckled and turned around.

"Ikuto, don't expect me to give you all the answers. Love never came with a handbook."

"Smartass."

"Don't you know it?"

Still sitting on the bed, I looked out the window of my room. Paris came into view. Ironic isn't it? Paris is known for being the city of love, but all it's given is broken hearts. Well at least to us. Maybe it just means Amu and I were never meant to work out.

"What's she doing downstairs?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"Not sure. When I was just about to come upstairs, Kain accidentally said your name and she started mumbling curses under her breath."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Even when we're broken up and she's pissed at me, she doesn't fail to amuse me. She's still the same Amu from when I knew back then. Managing to suppress a sigh, I headed out of the room first, only stopping to turn back and say something to Kukai.

"Are you sure love didn't come with a handbook?"

"I'm positive. Anything related to love and handbooks are things like 'How to get the opposite gender books' and those are as false as shit."

"Even in France?"

"Even in France. Plus, even if there was a handbook, I'm pretty sure buying her a box of chocolates wouldn't help your situation."

Smirking, I gave Kukai a slight shrug.

"You know, when this whole thing is over, I should probably write a book."

"Yeah, do that and the entire female population will hate your guts."

"You're right…I should just stick to negotiating."

"Yeah."

We headed down the stairs and much to our surprise – ok my surprise – Amu was pleasantly talking to Kain and Hana. A big smile plastered on to her face when Kain said some sort of a joke.

Sensing my discomfort, Kukai stuck to my side as we walked over to the kitchen for breakfast. Noticing me, Hana excused herself from Amu and Kain and rushed into the kitchen to get my food.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Kukai who was currently playing around with a spoon.

I merely raised my eyebrow at him. What kind of a question was that?

"It's to keep your mind preoccupied."

"Well if that's the case, then no. I couldn't sleep at all, not when her face and that horrid bunny lighter were haunting my dreams."

At this Kukai chuckled.

"She got you a bunny lighter?"

"Yeah…did I tell you that she threw it at me?"

"I think so."

"Well there you go."

"Here's your breakfast pumpkin."

I took the tray from her hands and laid out my breakfast on the table. She hovered above me until I took the first bite of the food. Not that her food had been disgusting on previous days, but this was superb. It was the best thing she'd cooked yet.

"Hana, did you make this?"

"Nope."

Confused, I looked up at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Amu did."

I took another glimpse at the food that had been placed in front of me.

"Am I going to die?"

"Don't worry about a thing. I was standing above her, when she was making this…but it's possible she may have slipped something into yours when I turned around to wash my hands," she chuckled.

"Very funny."

She quickly turned her head towards Amu, so see her deep in conversation with Kain.

"Listen, I'm sure you know this and I'm sure you don't need me to tell you, but Amu's like my own daughter. So I'm going to say this to you – she's beyond heartbroken."

"You know?"

"Sweetie, the whole hotel knows that a couple fought last night. They're just waiting to find out which one goes by the name of Ikuto and Amu."

I dragged my hands through my hair and stared at the table.

"Great."

"Don't worry. She's still thinking things through, I'm sure by the end of this trip everything will be okay again."

"I hope so."

With that Hana took her leave into the kitchen.

"It's not just about Amu is it?" asked Kukai once the noise level rose a little.

"Sure it is."

"You and Amu have fought before, but there's something else on your mind isn't there?"

"It's Saya," I mumbled.

"Come on, tell good 'ol Kukai all about it."

"Kukai, there's no fucking trace of this asshole. Sure I'm worried about the hundreds of other kids he's kidnapped. I'm worried sick about them, but with him kidnapping my little sister, this makes the case a hell of a lot more personal. And not only is that tearing me apart, Amu hates my guts all because of my dumbass decisions and choices. I could have stood up to my father back then. I could've told him what I do with my life is my choice and he has no right to lay down rules and deals on it. But I didn't know, I'd run into her again. That's how my state of my mind was working when he first laid down the deal. I had no idea she'd end of coming to work for our company or that she'd become my partner or that I'd end of falling in love with her. I didn't know."

Kukai took in a deep breath and sipped on his coffee.

"You _need _to take a break Ikuto. I won't say this as your friend because I know you won't listen to me. So I'll say this as your fellow colleague, you need to take a break because you are a negotiator. If your mind is full of these thoughts you'll jeopardize the case and a hundreds of lives. Sit today out and do something with Amu. Clear the air between the two of you."

"The case-

"Can wait one more day."

"Kukai, you know this can't wait."

"Fine, if you're so adamant about working on the case today, then Kain and I will go out."

"But-

"No buts, today is your day off. Amu!"

Amu turned her head to Kukai's direction but immediately spotted me first. It wasn't a stare, more like the quickest glimpse in the world before she turned her attention to him and walked over to us. Kain followed right behind her.

"Yeah."

Just before Kukai could open his mouth, I spoke up.

"You're staying behind with Kukai."

"They are?" asked Kain.

"Ikuto what the hell?" shouted Kukai.

"Yes. You and I are going to work on the case today. _Just _me and you," I said clarifying the situation for the both of them.

When the knowledge registered, her brows knitted together and her eyes burned with shock and anger. I'm pretty sure the anger didn't come from the fact she had to stay back. I'm 100% positive the anger came from the fact I was ordering her to stay back.

"I'm part of the team though!"

"Yeah, but the place we were planning on going today is no place for women."

"No place for women? Meaning they don't allow women to come in or not proper for me."

"Not proper for you."

"I'll let you know what's proper for me and what's not got it Ikuto. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"You are **NOT** coming Amu. You **Are** staying behind with Kukai. And that's an order from your higher rank."

A horrible silence filled the room. Amu's eyes were dark and her bottom lip slightly trembled.

"I can't believe you guys," she finally said in a faint whisper before running upstairs.

Once she was gone, I pushed my plate away and groaned.

"Ikuto, you're an idiot," said Kukai pushing his chair back. "Who told you to do that? The plan was for you and Amu to stay behind, so you could patch things up. But with this, you only pushed her back."

"It wouldn't work," I said finally.

"How do you know? Did you ever once try it?"

"Don't you understand Kukai? She hates me! She wants nothing to do with me. Come on Kain, we're leaving."

Kain looked from Kukai to me, before nodding his head.

"Idiot," whispered Kukai from under his breath once we left.

**Amu POV**

I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. For the moment I didn't think about anything nor did I say anything. All I did was stare at the milky white ceiling. It was when the first tear fell from my eye that all the thoughts came surging forward. I curled up on my side, and continued to let the tears fall on the sheets.

And then the tears stopped and the anger crept in. Who did he think he was to tell me to stay back? And just as easily, more sadness tiptoed in. It was a constant tug of war between the two emotions that always worked together.

There was a knock on the door bringing me back to my senses. Wiping away the few remaining tears, I fixed my hair and rushed to the door, only to find Kukai standing there; his finger hooked on the front pocket of his jeans. He slightly tipped his head to the side and smiled faintly.

"Can I come in?"

"Okay."

Not remembering my manners, I walked in first letting him come right behind me. I took a seat on the bed, while he sat on the ground and leaned on the bed. There was a silence, but I didn't mind.

"I've know him since I was little."

"Kain?"

He chuckled.

"I mean Ikuto. He's stupid because he never thinks about himself – always for other people. That and the fact, he prejudges a situation before he sees it."

"But he's a negotiator."

"Another reason why he's stupid. He prejudges his own life and situations. He'd rather make himself suffer than have something happen to someone he cares about."

I snorted and looked out the window where I could clearly and visibly see the Eiffel Tower.

"If he cares so much, then why am I always the one to get heartbroken?"

"Now that's a question I don't have the answer to. It's something you'd have to ask yourself."

"Pssh yeah right."

"Listen in the short time we've know each other, you've become like a little sister to me. I won't lie on his behalf to make him look better. But I'm telling you this because I've heard him say it numerous times, he's still in love with you, whether you believe it or not. What happened a couple minutes ago, that wasn't what was supposed to have happened. My plan had been to keep you and Ikuto together so things could go better between the two of you. But the idiot changed everything around and made it seem like he was the bad guy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Another moment of silence filled the room.

"Amu, I have an idea, but it's kind of dangerous."

"What?"

"It's only if you want to go with Ikuto and Kain."

"Yes! I want to go."

"Ugh, if Ikuto finds out, he's going to roast me alive," mumbled Kukai.

"What's the plan?" I asked smiling from ear to ear.

**Later**

"That's the _only _way I can get in?"

"Yeah…"

"I have to pretend to be a whore?"

"Yeah…"

"You have to be kidding! Kukai?"

"No…"

"And they're going to a brothel?"

"Yeah…"

"Because?"

"Because we have information from a certain source that Kyou's been spending a lot of time at the very brothel."

"I see."

"You know, you don't have to go. We can stay here like Ikuto told us too, or we can go sightsee. Your choice."

"Let's go."

"Okay, but first we have to stop by a close friend of mine."

**Ikuto POV**

"Here we are," mumbled Kain sourly as he stared around the building with distaste.

"Okay, we have to blend in. They'll easily know something's up if we don't pretend like we're one of the customers."

"Ikuto, that's disgusting."

"We're cops…it's our job. And trust me; I'm as disgusted as you are."

"I should've stayed back with Amu, instead of Kukai."

"Whatever. Ready?"

"Yeah."

The building resembled a very small yet classy motel, seeing as it had a ton of rooms. The front was surrounded by trees and flowers of different types. It almost seemed like it was a truly a motel. We walked through the stone pavement and I opened the front door. Immediately the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and sex filled the air. It was absolutely disgusting. The lighting was dim, but you could clearly see the girls who were dressed in nothing but undergarments.

I walked up to a woman sitting at the reception desk. From the distance she looked to be at least in her late twenties, but standing close to her, she looked like she was no younger than 16. She had long, wavy brown hair that came up to her back. Her face was painted with heavy makeup, but that wasn't the worst of it. She was wearing the skimpiest bra that hardly covered anything. And on her head, were a pair of black bunny ears that matched her bra. Her eyes that reminded me so much of Amu were sad and dark. And on her arms…on her arms were evident signs of abuse. Purple faded lines covered her wrists. What the sad part was was that she reminded me of Saya. What was her story?

"What kind of service would you like master?"

"Service? Wait…you're Japanese?" I repeated dumbfounded.

"Master?" repeated Kain from next to me.

It's not like I'd ever been to one of these before. I'd only heard of them.

"You must be a new customer. My name is Lily, welcome to our Brothel."

She bent down and retrieved something that looked like a restaurant menu and handed to me.

"Please pick your service type, and I'll be happy to assist you, master."

"Don't call me master."

"But I must. I am here for you to use me any way you like. I am your puppet, master."

My insides squeezed, and I felt like I was ready to throw up. She's fucking 16. 16! How many times was she brainwashed so she could repeat those with ease and comfort. Did she even understand what she had gotten herself into? At this point I didn't care if Kyou was here or not. How many other girls were there like her in this god forsaken place?

"Why are you here?"

"So you can use-

"Not that crap!" I shouted, feeling my body vibrate with anger.

Her honey colored eyes widened, but she didn't say a word. Had she been taught to keep quiet too?

"I'll repeat this, why are you here?"

She quickly looked from side to side, in case anyone was nearby. Content, she looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"Are you with the police?"

"Yeah. Now, why are you working here?"

"I-I was kidnapped from the school playground when I was 6. I've been working here for 10 years now. I'm not allowed to leave, or else our 'master' said he'll inflict a heavy punishment on us. When I was 14, I'd only heard rumors of that, so I tried to escape."

"What happened?"

"Well, until then, I had only been used as a stripper. But on the day I tried to escape, he found me and tossed me into a dark room. I wasn't given food or water for days. And if I was given food, it was a single loaf of bread, and half a cup of water. Just that single amount given to me everyday at 6:00 in the morning. On the last day, when I was absolutely at me weakest point, he sent 6 men into the room w-who…who….tied me up to bed and raped me."

At this she burst into sobs. Feeling sick to my stomach, I turned and faced Kain, whose eyes were burning with anger.

"Listen to me, I can't do anything to help you right at this moment, but I'm promising you that I'll help you escape."

"Really?"

"Trust me. Now, I'm undercover at this moment. I'm looking for a criminal from Japan who's kidnapped countless children for an unknown reason. My source tells me that he's been here for a while now."

"Okay…if there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. Oh and about your question, most of us here are Japanese. Please have a good time," she said acting out the part of a good receptionist.

I winked, and walked into the horrid place. I already had a bad feeling about this.

**Amu POV**

"Annie, this is Amu Hinamori, a good friend and colleague of mine. Amu, this is Annie Higuarashi, she used to work a makeup artist for movies."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," she replied with a slight French accent.

"Listen Annie, we're undercover right now, and I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me make her look like a whore."

Annie stared at Kukai with a frown then stared at me.

"Impossible, she looks too innocent. And why a whore?"

"Well…we've gotten information that a certain criminal has been at a brothel for a while now. And the only way for her to get in, is if she's applying for a job."

"I see. Well, come with me. Let's see what we can do with you. Oh and Kukai, does she need clothes too?"

"I'm not sure, you decide."

Annie stared at me with kind green eyes, before giving me a wink.

"Let's go work some magic."

I snuck Kukai a semi horrified look before following Annie into a different room.

**Later**

"Voila! There you are."

I looked at mirror, half horrified and half impressed. My eyes were heavy with eye liner and mascara. My lips were colored with bright red lipstick. I had midnight blue eye shadow and light pink blush. She'd put extensions in my hair, and then curled enough to make it look wavy. But it didn't look like it was something I'd just walked out of a salon with. It was more like I'd curled it 3 days ago, and then slept in it. Then again, it wasn't that messy. Yes, it's kind of confusing to explain. Messy but not. There.

"Wow…"

"Speechless huh? But here, you're going to need to put these on."

She slipped out of the room real quick and reappeared minutes later with a pair of bra and underwear that matched the color of my eye shadow.

"No way! There is no way I'm putting this…this thing on!"

"It's the only thing that'll work your cover."

I snatched the cloth from her and stared at it with distaste. It looked like it would fit a little kid.

"Turn around."

"With pleasure."

I quickly undressed and put the horrid things on.

"How do I look…?"

Annie turned around and smiled wide.

"Perfect. Now go show Kukai."

My mouth dropped wide open. It was bad enough I had to put 'it' on, but now she wants me to practically flaunt myself in front of Kukai.

"Listen, it's not just about looking the part. You have to play it as well. And if you're not comfortable enough to play this part in front of someone you trust, then how are you going to play it in front of dirty strangers?"

"Great," I mumbled bitterly.

I snuck another peek at myself in the mirror before heading out the door.

"Wait!" shouted Annie. "Put these on too!"

She handed me a pair of black pumps.

"You're kidding."

"Not even close."

I quickly put them on, and rushed out of the room to where Kukai was waiting. Annie headed out in front of me.

"How'd it go?" asked Kukai getting up.

"Wonderful, luckily she had a pretty face. Amu, come on out."

Closing my eyes, I sucked in a deep breath and walked out. I peeked one eye open, then the other, to see Kukai staring at me wide eyed, before giving me a smile.

"You'll blend in perfectly."

"That sounds like an insult," I remarked icily.

"No, it just means that she did a good job and all but-

"I'm just teasing."

"Everything's perfect in my opinion, but her eyes practically glow innocence."

"So this won't work?"

"It might, if you play the right cards. Just be careful, where you're going…its dangerous."

"Thank you Annie…thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Come on Amu, we have to get going. Thanks Ann!"

"Anytime!"

**At the Brothel**

"This doesn't even look like a brothel!"

"They're never supposed to. Anyways, here's the story. You're here to look for a job; I'm not sure what'll happen to you once you get inside but good luck. If they ask for a name, don't and I repeat DO NOT give them yours. If something goes wrong try to escape, but if you can't scream and I'll come looking for you. We'll part from here."

"Okay…bye Kukai!" I exclaimed embracing him in a deep hug.

"Bye Amu, and be careful."

"Got it."

I took in a deep breath and walked ahead of Kukai.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A**_uthor's __**N**__otes_

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Hello~ Thank you guys for waiting patiently while I was out. I had a lot of fun visiting my family. Enough about me =] About the story: The quality of this story might be kind of bad seeing how I haven't had a chance to write a single in month. The only thing I wrote in was my journal. That's pretty much it. Nothing story related what so ever. The idea of a brothel randomly came to me one night, when me and my guy friend were texting two nights ago. We were talking about how his younger sister thought his ex-girlfriend was whore and what not. (BTW, his ex was pretty nice…well to me) Anyways, the conversation suddenly switched to if I knew where 'W***** came from…and I said I didn't. He said they came from a brothel….blah blah blah. Then I asked what that was….blah blah blah and Voila! This idea somehow came? So thanks Cristian...for somehow giving me this idea :D

Anyways…. O . O

I hope to finish this story very soon ;]

**Love,**

N**e**ko-M**e**m**e**


	34. Dirty Look

"Are you here to look for a job?" exclaimed the girl.

For the moment I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. How was it possible that this girl was younger than me? Were there girls her age or even younger that worked here as well? I looked down to see what she was wearing; whatever it was, it was skimpier than mine. Although, she was actually very pretty for her age; long brown hair and these big golden eyes. Shaking my head, I looked up and flashed her a smile.

"How'd you know?"

"I just assumed the latter, because we also offer girl on girl services."

I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. Girl on girl services? They actually have places that offer something like that?

"Anyways, you're looking for a job. Seeing how the interview is pretty easy, I'm sure you'll do fine. The test could prove difficult depending on what they give you. I'll show you to the interview room…oh and I'm Lily."

I debated on whether I should use a fake name or not for a brief second, but then decided against it. Kukai wouldn't be a problem, since he was the one who told me to use a fake name. But Ikuto and Kain…they don't even know I'm here. And I'd like to keep it that way, but in case we cross paths, it'd be better not to change my story around.

"Amu."

"Well Amu, follow me."

Lily got up from around her desk and led me to the interview room. Was she a bunny girl or what? She had bunny ears on her head, and a small black bunny tail placed on her underwear. Just as we turned the corner and entered a hall, I saw Kukai enter nonchalantly. Our eyes connected for a moment, and I flashed him a small smile before another woman grabbed his attention from the counter.

I didn't actually notice until now, but the place smelled like alcohol, cigarettes and something else. The first two were pretty obvious but the last one…I couldn't really put my finger on it. Taking my mind off the last peculiar smell, I looked up to see Lily smiling at me expectantly. When on Earth had we stopped walking?

"Don't be nervous, it's fairly easy."

"Uh, thanks."

With that, she walked past me and left the narrow hall. I stared at the door in a way as if I expected it to open on its own. No such thing happened, and so I inhaled a deep breath, exhaled and then walked in. The room wasn't frightening in the least nor was it disgusting. Well maybe just a little disgusting. The walls were painted a soft apricot color and had an emerald green trim. Frames with nude pictures of the women who probably worked here decorated the wall. Near the corner of the room was a large metal pole. Besides that, the room seemed pretty normal. There was a large desk that seemed more like a judge's panel. Seated were two men in the middle and three women to the side. The women were dressed like the women/girls outside.

"Come in darling," said the man in such in such a revolting manner in made my sides squeeze.

"Lily tells us you're here for a job. Correct?" asked a woman with short blonde hair and striking brown eyes.

"Yes."

"Take a seat then," said the other man.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I walked over to the chair and took a seat. I felt like I was completely naked under their intense stares. The man who had spoken first, it felt as though he was undressing me with his eyes. And it's not like I could get up and say anything or else my cover would be blown. I felt a shiver run up my spine then back down when the man slid his tongue over his lips. For the first time since entering this place, I actually wanted to leave. I didn't want to this anymore. How could anyone with any self respect stand to work here? I understand there are women who have been forced to work here but the others. The others, who voluntarily came here…, why would you work at a place where men only used your body?

"We're going to ask you a few questions, okay," explained a woman with olive colored skin and dark hair.

"Sure," I answered quietly.

They started from left to right. First one up was that horrid man…the one who seemed as though he was undressing you with his eyes. The last one was the woman with the olive colored skin.

"What's your full name sugar?"

"Amu Smith."

"An American last name?"

"She looks pretty Japanese to me. She even speaks it fluently," said the other man.

"My dad was American, but he left my mom before I was born. I lived in Japan till I was 10 then moved to Paris."

"My turn, why do you want to work here?"

Fuck, I should've noticed from the beginning this guy was pretty sharp. What should I tell them? That I'm an undercover cop? Please, that'll get me into more trouble than I'm already in.

"Hugo!" exclaimed the woman in the middle who had been silent up until now.

She had sun kissed skin and long, wavy brown hair. Her eyes were large and dark green. But there was a certain kindness and warmth in them.

"What Antoinette?"

She lowered her voice just a bit, but it was loud enough that I could hear.

"That is a horrible question. We all came to be here for our own reasons. Don't forget how we ended up here," she hissed.

I didn't notice it till now, but she had a Spanish accent. What I also didn't notice was how this Antoinette woman and this Hugo guy looked so much alike. I looked at Antoinette and silently thanked her. She flashed me a smile then went back to her silent mode. Hugo cleared his throat and started once more.

"Since she didn't let me ask you that question, let me ask you this. Are you on the run from the law?"

"No."

"Good."

"Marie, you're up."

"Oh goodie!" she chirped excitedly. "What's your favorite position?"

"That's hard to explain seeing how I'm good at mainly all of them," I lied. "Most of the time, I let the guy do as he pleases."

Please tell me it worked? Seriously, how the fuck should I know what my favorite position is? I'm only 21, it's not like I'd done 'it' before!

"That's a good quality! Isn't it Hugo?" she exclaimed, batting her obviously fake eyelashes at him.

"Yeah…"

"Truth be told, I've never really been a fan of this whole interview process. Anyways, I'll be easy on you, how old are you?"

"23."

"Same age as me!" shouted Marie.

I honestly wanted to duck tape her mouth. She was really starting to get on my nerve.

"Last question, you're customer wants to go for another round, but you're beyond exhausted. What do you do? A) Tell him it's enough B) Charge him extra for another round C) Just obey his wish. Think carefully."

Well obviously it isn't A. I mean maybe deep inside I'd probably want to shoot his ass for having so much damn energy, but that's a different thing. So it's just B and C left, I thought reasoning it out. Both of them have me doing 'it' with him for another round. But, if I choose C, then I get no benefit from it.

"B, charge him extra."

When she frowned, my heart sank, and then she grinned.

"Correct."

"You passed! Hooray!" exclaimed Marie running out from behind the counter and embracing me in a bear hug.

I got up from my chair and grinned.

"Thank you."

"Not so fast," said Hugo standing up as well. "You passed the interview, not the test."

"Oh yeah, Lily mentioned something about a test."

"Hugo always decides the tests. If he likes you it'll be something easy, if not…well…," said Marie losing her whole excitement factor.

Did he like me or not?

"Since your good at all the positions Amu, prove it."

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"I'll give you the key to room 107, and you'll have 5 minutes to get ready. I'll have Lily grab you a customer who isn't with a hostess. Your test is you to give him one round of excellent pleasure, understand."

My heart dropped. It felt as though I couldn't breathe.

"Oh! That's easy!" exclaimed Marie once more.

Easy for you to say.

"Not for someone who's just started here, no," said Antoinette shooting Hugo a dirty look.

"I understand."

"Good, here's the key."

Nodding my head numbly, I walked over to him and grabbed the key. And if that wasn't enough, that man gave me wink.

"The elevator is in the main room, near the bar."

"Okay…thanks."

I quietly walked out, and headed towards the elevator. I didn't want to lose my virginity at the age of 21. I'm too young. As I walked to the elevator, I felt like I was being sent to my death sentence.

The door opened and I stepped in. Just as it was about to close, a hand shot in, forcing the doors open. A tall man stepped in and my eyes went wide with shock and fear. He had dark hair and eyes, along with a crooked nose and a jagged scar running along his cheek. When my breath hitched, he turned to stare at me. He sent a smirk into my direction, and I froze. The elevator doors were shut…and I was stuck in this small four wall space with him.

He walked towards me until we were close enough that I could smell his breath. The smell of alcohol immediately drifted when he opened his mouth.

"You sure are a pretty one. Have to say, I haven't seen you around before."

Did he recognize me? Calming my breath, I stared at him right in the eye. I can't blow my cover. Bringing out the sweetest voice I could manage, I batted my lashes at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm new here."

"Is that so? What floor sugar?"

"The third."

He pressed the number three and then the number 5 before coming closer towards me. We were now only inches apart.

"As you said, you're new here. So let me guess, you're going up to take the test. What's your test?"

In a sultry manner I slipped out from under him and stared at him innocently from under my eyelashes.

"One round of pleasure for the lucky customer who isn't with a hostess."

He walked closer towards me again, and grabbed my waist with his hand. He brought his nose to my neck then back again so he could stare at me right in the eye. Only God knew at this point how scared I actually was.

"Your lucky customer is right in front of you," he whispered in a husky voice that made me want to throw up.

When he leaned in to kiss me, I pressed my hand to his chest and pushed him back. And just to make it look like I didn't want to refuse him because he disgusted me, I bit my bottom lip and then smiled innocently,

"Don't," I breathed. "There're cameras."

"Shy of cameras sugar?"

"Very. I like my business…private."

"Shame, but how about giving me sample?"

Without an invite, he brought his hand to my bra strap and began to pull it down. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and just when I thought my world was over, the elevator rang announcing we'd reached the third floor.

I gently grabbed his hand, and slipped out from his reach.

"Sorry, but this is my stop."

"Then how about meeting me later?"

"It's a deal. Which room sugar?"

"314."

And just to sell my act, I swayed my hips just a little extra, then turned towards him and blew him a kiss. The door then quickly closed, and then I ran. I ran as if my life depended on it to room 107. My hands were trembling as I stuck the key into the door. When the door opened, I locked it behind me and grabbed a robe from the coat rack. With much rush, I put it on me and tied the belt tight. Anything….anything to cover myself. I just sat there, rocking myself back and forth, to recover for a just a couple minutes.

Unfortunately for me however, it wasn't enough time. There was a loud knock on the door, and my heart dropped. I took of the robe with regret, and stuffed it under the bed. Taking in a soothing breath, I walked to the door and opened it. My eyes widened in shock when I saw who the lucky customer was. And trust me, he was as equally shocked as I was. Maybe even more.

"I've already explained to him your test. We'll stand behind the door for a few minutes just to make sure everything is working well."

Shoot. Me. Now.

"Listen, the first thing you will do is to introduce yourself. Invite him in, but don't just say 'Come in'. He has control over you; therefore you will call him master. But there are certain people who will want a closer connection, and so they will offer you there name."

"Hello master, my name is Amu. Please do come in maste-

"Ikuto. Call me Ikuto," he answered roughly.

I snapped my head up and looked at him, but he avoided my eye contact.

"Yes, please do come in Master Ikuto."

Hugo gave me a tight smile before turning around and leaving. I closed the door once Ikuto entered and followed him in. Neither one of us said a word, but when he began to take off his shirt, my eyes went wide. Saucer wide.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Covering you up," he hissed angrily.

"Stop it! I have to do this test!"

For the first time since seeing me at the door, he looked at me straight in the eye.

"You're honestly going to have sex with me?"

My cheeks flushed at the word. Lots of people said the word 'sex' before, but when Ikuto said it…it sounded...well kind of bad.

"Well, seeing that you're not a stranger…no. But I think I might have a plan."

"Is everything okay in there?" shouted Hugo.

"Yeah!"

I quickly took off my heels, and began to mess up my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me. Now take off your clothes and mess up your hair."

He raised a brow at me, but quietly obeyed. And as he did that, I messed up the sheets and pillows a little bit. We both got on the bed, and on my cue, we began to jump on the bed. It was embarrassing, jumping on the bed with Ikuto in nothing but our underwear. Not to mention all the tension that was between us. But if this worked…then I'd be almost the happiest person alive.

"What are we doing?" hissed Ikuto.

"Making it seem like we're doing 'it'."

I leaned in close to him and held his shoulders down firmly, letting him know to stop jumping for a while. Catching on, Ikuto leaned in bit closer.

"Amu, moan," he whispered quietly into my ear.

"I can't…"

"I didn't want to have to do this…sorry Amu."

"For wh-mmh

His lips crashed onto mine hungrily and greedily. They weren't soft or warm at all; they were absolutely rough. And when a small sound escaped my lips, he used that to slip his tongue in.

"Ikuto…" I moaned feeling my knees get weak.

Once I said his name, it was like he snapped out of it. He half let go of me and half pushed me away. With his hands, he signaled for us to jump again. I jumped, but my mind was off somewhere else. I was getting dizzy thinking about what had just occurred minutes ago. Ikuto kissed me…Ikuto actually kissed me. In an odd way I was both furious and happy.

Not being finished yet, he motioned me to come closer. Only this time I was a bit more hesitant. He brought his hand to my hand and in one swift movement plucked out a strand of her.

"Ikuto!" I shouted feeling the pain of the plucked hair intensify.

And though I was hurt and angry, I understand the intention of his action. For a split second I actually debated whether or not I should pluck out a strand of his hair to get the same reaction, but a better idea came into mind. I held Ikuto down once more, and silently apologized. Ikuto stared at me with confusion. Better I thought, it'll only surprise him more. I mouthed one more word of apology before raising my foot and kicking him in his area. In the pain of it all, he collapsed onto the bed.

"AMU!" he shouted.

Okay, so maybe it was wrong of me to feel slightly amused at this right now…but I couldn't really help it. Noticing a water dispenser in the corner of the room, I jumped off the bed and ran over towards it, pouring Ikuto a cup of water. He drank it, the twisted look of pain slowly erasing from his face.

We both sat on the bed quietly, until a knock came at the door. Ikuto quickly got up and messed up his hair a bit more. He slipped on his jeans, and then turned to me.

"Take off your bra."

I stared at him wide eyed, but he merely frowned and turned around. And just to relieve me, he covered his eyes with his hands. True, I was mad at him, but I felt something warm in my heart spread. Sure I would be more than half naked in the room with him alone, but the fact that he had his back turned to me _and _he was covering his eyes with his hands somehow made me happy.

I quickly but sort of hesitantly took off my bra then brought the white sheet to my chest. With one hand I messed up my hair a little bit more.

"Amu, I'm opening the door."

"Okay."

His back was still to me when he was to the door and opened it. Hugo stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

"How was she?"

"Well…she was perfect. Yes, I know this test of hers is over, but you don't think it would be a problem if I kept her longer."

Hugo looked through the door and shot me a smile.

"She's all yours."

"Where do you want me to pay?"

"Whenever you finish, just come back down to the reception."

"Thanks."

Ikuto made sure until he disappeared into the elevator before he closed the door shut and locked it. His back was still to me.

"Amu," he addressed me emotionlessly. "Get dressed."

I scrambled for my bra and hooked it on.

"Okay."

Ikuto turned towards me, frowned, and then turned back around.

"Didn't I tell you to get dressed?"

"I didn't bring any clothes."

"You came here dressed like _that_?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh for God's sake, put on my jacket!" he snapped.

I grabbed his leather jacket from the floor and hurriedly put it on.

"Okay."

Ikuto made his way over to the bed and sat down next to me. I'm not sure whether it was whether the current events just dawned on me or not, but I suddenly felt a bundle of emotions unwrap itself in my heart. And just like that a single tear traveled down my cheek, and then soon it was followed by countless others. At the sound of my sniffle, he turned to me and stared at me with a loss of words.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I honestly didn't want to do it."

Since no words were able to escape my throat but the mere sounds of my cries, I merely shook my head.

"Not the kiss…well then I'm sorry for snapping at you."

I shook my head once more.

"I'm sorry for every stupid thing I ever did to hurt you."

"Kyou…" I whispered.

"Kyou? Is that why you're crying? It's okay, we'll find him."

"I saw him Ikuto! W-when I was coming up here…he was in the elevator with me and he-

"He what?"

"He started to touch me," I exclaimed with greater sobs erupting out of my body.

"What room?"

"314."

I wiped my tears with the sleeves of his jacket, as he sat there quietly. We both just sat there until he grabbed me by the arm and forcefully pulled me to his chest. His arms were wrapped around me tightly. I stared at his chest for a moment before beginning to cry once more.

"Ikuto! I'm sorry…Ikuto I-I'm sorry! I should've listened to you…I-

"Sssh," he soothed rubbing my head. "It's okay. I've got you now."

**Later**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The small window in the corner of the room that I had never noticed until now pointed out that it was night out. I looked down to see a pair of legs. It didn't take me long to realize that Ikuto had let me sleep on his lap. This brought back so many memories…like the time he let me sleep on his lap in this shack at Kamikaze beach. A day before he asked me to be his girlfriend.

"You're finally awake."

"I've been asleep for that long?" I exclaimed astonished.

"Pretty much."

"Sorry," I replied getting up from his lap from the awkwardness.

"Stay," he ordered keeping my head down with his hand.

"He's escaped, you know."

"Kyou?"

Unconsciously, at this I attempted to bring my head back up but he only brought it back down.

"The minute you fell asleep, I called Kain and Kukai and told them to check out room 314. He'd packed his things and left – the bastard."

"No way…he was here though! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"I never once said you were wrong or accused of lying. All I said was that he's gone."

"What are we going to do? We don't have any more leads – do we?"

"We have one and that's directly from TaeYang. An opera house in Agen."

"How can you trust him?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to trust him on this. Now come on, let's get you back to the hotel."

"Okay."

I was about to get off the bed, when Ikuto quickly got up and picked me up bridal style.

"Ikuto put me down this instant. I can walk myself!"

"And have all those men ogle you like some football trophy. Sorry, I don't think so."

He grabbed a folded sheet and placed it over my legs before bending down to pick up my heels. We got into the elevator, and he led me out of the brothel.

"Have a wonderful night master, hostess," smiled Marie.

Without as much as a single look in her direction Ikuto nodded and went outside to hail a taxi. He placed me on his lap once we were inside, and I once again felt my eyes get heavy when the car started.

"Ikuto," I mumbled half asleep.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to try to forgive you, okay?"

"Yeah…," he whispered rubbing my head once more.

* * *

**A/N**

Voila! Another chapter just for you. Reason: I just had to get this idea out. And I couldn't even think about doing anything else until I wrote it. Quality: Horrible Why: Because I rushed to get it done today.

Yes, there you go fellow readers. I wrote you another chapter, back to back. However, you'll have to wait longer for the next one. Haha. This story is nearing its end…I'm going to have to say 8-10 chapters left. But who knows. No promises made.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Neko~Meme**


	35. We need to talk

Last nights events were done and over with. We should've been out after Kyou, but for some reason the four of us excluding Hana, who was currently eavesdropping on us from the kitchen, sat around the table embarrassed by what had actually happened last night.

Okay, so maybe it was just Ikuto and I who were _slightly _embarrassed.

Fine, it was just me. But can you blame me? The two of us had been jumping on the bed half naked, and if that wasn't bad enough, he kissed me. He went ahead and just kissed me; and how fitting that he French kissed me in France. Not only that, but I was braless in the same room with him, cried right in front of him, and slept on his lap. So much for being anger I'd built towards him.

"Yesterday was...different," said Kukai finally speaking up.

"And revolting, but we didn't manage to see Kyou at all," agreed Kain.

"You didn't seem him, but I was less than an inch away from him," I retorted, trying to erase the vile images from my head.

Kukai leaned in. His face had a mix of anger, interest, and disgust. I'm positive that interest outweighed anger.

"Do tell."

"There's nothing to say besides the fact that he's a sick bastard and dead meat for touching me the way he did."

"I'm sorry Amu, I shouldn't have ever convinced you to come. We should've stayed at the hotel."

He actually sounded regretful, so much that it made me want to get up and kiss him – on the cheek. Anything but that is kind of out there. Just saying.

"It's okay, I was the one who agreed after all."

"Which reminds me, I didn't get a chance to ask this yesterday, but why were you guys at the brothel when I specifically ordered you to stay back, and why was Amu dressed like that?" asked Ikuto staring at us angrily; well mainly Kukai.

"Ikuto, I-

"It wasn't his fault!" I protested defending him. "I really wanted to go especially after you'd ordered me to stay back. And the only way I could get in was if I wanted to apply for a job, or else…it was girl on girl services. But that's all done and over with seeing how nothing bad happened."

"You were lucky. You were lucky that Kyou didn't recognize you or even worse bring you to harms way. You were also lucky that I had been sitting at the bar un-entertained, and I was the one they happened to drag up for your test. It was careless and stupid of you."

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Kain and Kukai were holding their breaths. I bet you that they expected us to fight.

"I know."

I turned back to look at them, only to see their mouths dropped wide open. They totally expected us to have another fight. Pushing back my chair, I got up headed upstairs. Ikuto followed.

"What's gotten into them?" asked Kukai.

"Who knows…?"

I rushed up the stairs, noticing Ikuto was still behind me. For the moment, I didn't mind it, it was when I was entering my room, that I whirled around and stared at him annoyed.

"Why are you following me?"

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

There was a small period of silence.

"It's important Amu."

I looked into the very eyes that at one point loved me and vice versa.

"Fine."

We both walked into my room and sat on the bed giving me flashbacks to last night. At this my face slightly warmed. Get over yourself Amu, it had to be happened; and besides be thankful you still have your virginity in tack.

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked casually though I was still trying to recover.

"I've been acting like an asshole lately."

"More like a douche."

At this he chuckled leaving me very confused.

"What kind of sane person chuckles when I call them a douche? You're supposed to say something back or at least get pissed."

"We've been over this once before actually."

"Huh?"

"I told you that I'd been acting like an asshole, and you said 'More like a douche'. Don't you remember?"

"Not really."

But it softened my heart that he did remember.

"So what do you want?"

"I want to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For breaking up with you without offering an explanation. For not telling you about being that negotiator when I found out. For making you cry. For letting you get hurt. For picking fights with you. See…everything."

"I'll forgive but-

"But what?"

"I have a deal. You know all about my past, tell me about yours."

"Amu," he groaned. "Can't you just forgive me like any other ordinary person would?"

I smiled at him.

"Tough luck, I'm no ordinary person."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, just go."

**Ikuto POV**

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a moment and continued.

"From when I was little, my dad and I never saw eye to eye. Mainly because we were high in the social ladder, and it was because of that he wanted his son to be just like him. His brother – my uncle, he was a negotiator. It was fascinating what he did; to be able to save someone just by talking to them. My dad didn't agree, and if that wasn't bad enough, my best-

"He saw that Tadase wanted to become a painter, which in his opinion was a perfectly good job, and thus he compared you to him. Am I right?"

"Yeah…My mom told you?"

"Nope, Tadase."

"Oh, well things just kept getting shakier and shakier between us. I'd just come back from school and received a scolding from my dad. It was the usual shit about why I was ruining my life or some other crap about why I was worthless. Anyways, I head upstairs and see Tadase sitting there with _my _little sister teaching her to draw a bunny. I yelled at him; I yelled at him to get out of our house. He was going to turn everyone against with his stupid artwork."

"Ikuto…"

"The day I turned 16, I went up to my parents – my face completely emotionless as I walked up to them with the tickets held behind my back. Usually I would've waited for them to call my name before starting to talk. But by this point I'd had enough of everything. I told them straight out I was going to Japan whether they liked it or not."

"How'd they take it?"

"Not good."

_**Flashback**_

_I walked into the family room where Mom was reading a magazine and Dad the newspaper. Out of habit, I stood there for a moment waiting for them to call my name like they usually did. Remembering what I had come here for, I cleared my head. It's now or never._

"_I'm going to Japan."_

_Startled, they both turned towards me; though I suspect Dad was more furious as he usually was at me than startled. Sensing his discomfort, Mom made a small noise in the back of her throat before turning her attention to me._

"_Oh Ikuto I didn't see you there. What'd you want?"_

_The hell you didn't hear me I thought to myself bitterly. But I didn't dare say that out loud no matter how rebellious I was feeling at the moment._

"_I said I was going to Japan."_

"_Honey, why don't you sit down for a moment?"_

"_I don't want to sit down."_

"_Okay…now what's this about going to Japan? Aren't you happy here?"_

"_No I'm not happy here. I've never been happy here. I'm going to go to Japan and live with Uncle Kazuya."_

"_THE HELL YOU ARE!" shouted Dad throwing down his newspaper._

"_Aruto-_

"_I'm going to Japan Dad, whether you like it or not. And I'm going to become a negotiator."_

_He chuckled at me, with anger and disappointment? I don't think so, it was more of the anger I heard._

"_You can't go, because you don't have the money or the tickets."_

"_Try me," I snarled holding up the single airplane ticket that I'd held behind my back. "My flight leaves in an hour, I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving. My luggage and everything is in the taxi ready. I may call once in a while…or maybe not. Goodbye."_

_I turned my back and slowly began to walk out. Mom began screaming my name with tears strolling down her cheek._

"_Ikuto!"_

"_IKUTO! Please don't go!" she cried._

_It hurt me to leave her broken hearted like this, but if I stayed any longer I'd feel like a bird caged in. I had to leave. Once I reached the front door I heard a shuffle of footsteps and saw Saya waiting at the bottom step of the stair case._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To Japan."_

"_Can I come?" she asked eagerly._

_Frowning, I walked towards her and bent down so I was eye level with her._

"_You can't come Saya."_

"_But-_

"_No buts, I'm leaving by myself."_

_She considered this for a moment knowing I'd gone to Japan by myself once before by myself._

"_Okay, when are you coming back?"_

"_I don't know. I'll probably be gone for a long time though."_

"_Oh," sadness resounded in her voice._

"_I'll call you Saya or maybe even send you a letters on those fancy postcards you love."_

_She flung her tiny arms around my neck and buried her head into my chest._

"_I'll miss you!"_

_For the first time since actually making this decision I felt a pang of regret in my heart. Leaving my mom hurt, it hurt a lot, but leaving Saya did something else to me. She was my blood. She was the person who knew what I was the worst at it. Just like how I knew what she was bad at. She was the one who would be the obnoxious brat and start petty fights with me. Just like how I would act indifferent towards her when she became a bit too bratty. She was the only one who I would secretly play Barbies with._

_I kissed her forehead when she pulled away and faintly smiled._

"_I'll miss you too. Take good care of Mom while I'm gone, okay? Bye Saya."_

"_Ikuto," she whispered with a single tear slithering down her small cheek._

_I didn't look back and grabbed the handle of the door._

"_Aruto do something! Our son is leaving!"_

_My grip hardened on the handle. Would he do something? And if he did, would I stay back?_

"_Let him go screw up his life in Japan. I don't give a shit at all."_

_I flung the door open and left. Figured he wouldn't try and stop me._

"_Aruto!" screamed Mom angrily. _

_She quickly ran out of the house with Saya and got into the taxi with me._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh Ikuto, that's horrible," said Amu snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh yeah," I mumbled casually as I slid off the bed and held out my hand to her. "Let's go."

She stared at my hand. I sighed, knowing she was thinking too much about it.

"I won't bite."

"I know…I'm just-

"Thinking too much?"

"No!" she shouted and impulsively grabbed my hand.

"Good," I smiled when I sensed her think over her action again.

**Downstairs**

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," I shrugged grabbing my shoes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kukai," replied Amu indifferently as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad you two aren't at each other's throats anymore."

"Yeah," smiled Amu softly as she caught my gaze in the mirror.

Kain cleared his throat and walked out of the kitchen and towards us.

"Not to burst any bubbles or anything, but where are we heading first Ikuto?"

"We're heading down to the Pier to visit TaeYang."

Amu and Kukai snapped their heads in my direction.

"They haven't put him behind bars?"

"He's under police supervision 24/7, and that's only because of his daughter, Bella. No family and no orphanages would accept her."

"How sad," whispered Amu quietly to herself.

"He has a daughter?"

**At the Pier**

"You nervous Amu?"

"No."

I turned around to face her when I detected a hint of uneasiness in her voice. Her eyes were calm but very cautious even though we were at least a yard away from the house. I wanted to pull her into a tight embrace even though I knew I couldn't. We weren't like that anymore. Not to mention the fact we'd just forgave each other for everything.

"You can stay back if you'd like?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not really that important…"

"What?"

"Um…well there was this satchel I had been wearing to Kyou's house. And well after the explosion it got lost…do you think TaeYang has it?"

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"I know, because I went back to the ruins and got it."

"No way…"

"Yes way, now quit your worrying."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

We walked towards the small yellow house with heavy thoughts and feelings about the whole ordeal. Two guards stood at the front door, heavily loaded.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Oui. Allez dans."

"Bien."

I nodded my head to Kukai and them before heading inside. At the door was a small girl with long wavy brown hair, curious gray eyes, and a wide smile that revealed a toothless gap in the front. Bella.

"Hi Ikuto!"

"She is too cute!" squealed Amu.

"Hey Bella," I replied crouching in front of the young girl of 7.

"Thanks for giving daddy a vacation!"

Is that what she thinks? And with all those police here too… More likely that's what he told her.

"Your welcome. Now, could you tell me where your dad is?"

"Hmm…oh he's in the garden!"

"Thanks a lot."

I could tell from the gleam in her eyes towards them, she wanted me to introduce them.

"Bella, this is my team: Kukai, Amu and Kain."

"Yo."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"HI!"

"Anyways, Kain come with me. Amu, Kukai you wouldn't mind watching Bella would you?"

"No it's fine."

"Cool."

**Amu POV**

Kukai and I sat on the floor watching the young girl practice her dance routine in front of us. In more ways than one she was starting to remind me of Ami. Midway through her performance my phone vibrated leaving me to silently apologize to Bella who was currently staring at me with frustration.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Amu…why are you whispering?" asked Ami quizzically.

"I'm watching a dance performance."

"Ooh! Who is it? Is it Mirabella?"

"What no! Who's Mirabella? I'm watching Bella dance."

"Who's Bella?"

Clearly, we like to ask questions…

"A six year old."

"Bummer, so what else are you doing?"

"Visiting the guy who blew me into a coma and gave Kukai tons of injuries. What about you?"

"Well if you must know, I'm watching Utau teach Noelle how to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. It's pretty entertaining if you ask me."

"Interesting. Does Utau want to talk to me or perhaps Kukai?"

From over the phone I heard Ami shout out to Utau the question I'd just asked her. Utau shouted back her answer and Ami cleared her throat.

"She said 'No'".

"Thanks I heard."

For a moment Ami didn't say anything.

"Amu, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know really. I think soon…but he's managed to cover his tracks up really well. I did however manage to get so close to him we were hardly inches apart."

"Do tell!"

"Sorry kiddo, that's another story I'll tell you when I get back."

She whined from over the phone leaving me to laugh.

"I'll make sure you do…Bye Amu…I miss you."

"Miss you too. Bye Ami."

I closed my cell phone and slipped it back into my pocket. Kukai stared at me expectantly.

"What's going on?"

"Utau's teaching Noelle how to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'".

"She really does love to sing."

"Yeah."

"Noelle?" asked Bella stopping her dance routine and walked over towards us.

"You know Noelle?"

"Yeah, when my Daddy was working with Uncle Kyou, I got to see Noelle all the time."

* * *

**A/N**

Late update. Yeah…sorry about that. I've been busy over summer homework…especially an essay about A Raisin in the Sun – 3 – Yeah Temptful knows what I'm talking about lol. Anyways, the beginning of this chappie is a little iffy. Oh well, overall I'm almost satisfied with how this turned out.

**Enjoy~**

**Neko-Meme**


	36. Pinky Promise

Kukai and I exchanged wide glances at each other. She just called the most wanted criminal in Japan and probably France who's kidnapped more than four dozen kids 'Uncle Kyou'. I released a nervous laugh and then attempted to get more information from her.

"You know Noelle."

It was more of a statement than a question. The young girl furrowed her brows together at this repeat of information. Obviously, she didn't like repeating herself.

"Yes!" she exclaimed stretching out the 'Sss' part in the one syllable word.

"Is she still here – in France?"

Kukai stared at me as though I was dumb and the question I'd just asked was even dumber. Bella's eyes softened as she spoke.

She shook her head. "No, she's not here anymore."

"How come?"

"Well…" it seemed as though she was debating whether or not she would tell us what happened or not. "Me and Noelle were playing one day – we were _best friends_. Daddy and Uncle Kyou were upstairs working on something…like a project they told me. The doorbell rang but Daddy and Uncle were too busy to hear it, and we had orders not to open the door unless they were here. So we stayed quiet. There were shouts from behind the door, shouts like 'You have till four to open the door'. We got scared and just as we were going to run upstairs the door burst open. I motioned for Noelle to follow me upstairs but it was too late, they made a grab for her and I decided to run upstairs to tell Daddy and Uncle Kyou."

"Oh."

"So, when are you going to bring her back?" she asked excitedly.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about; she's staying with Amu and Ami," explained Kukai as nicely as possible.

"But she has to come back, Uncle Kyou's really angry."

"We saved her from Kyou."

I just sat there silently as Kukai tried to reason with the six year old that Noelle wasn't coming back to France to stay with them. Bella frowned, seeing how things weren't going her way.

"She didn't need to be saved from him!"

"She was scarred when we got her."

Bella turned to me expectantly.

"Sorry, but she's part of our family now."

"You'll be sorry," she hissed storming out.

"That was creepy."

"I swear it didn't feel like we were even reasoning with a six year old anymore. It felt as though she was our age."

"I …know."

"You sound distracted – what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about Uncle Kyou. We've figured out that they're close together which is good in finding out information but bad because they can leak it to each other. I have no idea if they still keep in touch with each other, but I'm pretty sure they don't. So-

"So we can get information from her?"

"Exactly."

But just as Bella came back to the living room, Ikuto and Kain came out of the garden. There went our plans I thought sourly. Seeing Ikuto, she practically ran into his arms, embracing him in a large bear hug.

"I have to go Bella."

"Okay. I love you bye!"

"Look like you have competition. Jealous Amu?" snickered Kukai quietly.

"Not in the slightest. Shut up."

"Love you too. Bye," said Ikuto trying not to disappoint her.

"Pfft-

I punched Kukai in the shoulder shutting him up just slightly, but on the way out he was dying of laughter again.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head to Ikuto who only stared at me with a confused look while Kain in a sympathetic gesture patted my shoulder. Seeing how the laughter wouldn't cease, I decided to give it one more shot. I punched his arm with so much power he slightly yelped in pain and stared at me in disbelief.

"You were getting annoying," I offered as my explanation.

"Whatever Amu, we all know you're just jealous."

"Hush it," I snapped causing Kukai to burst into a fit of laughter again.

Groaning, I stormed ahead of the guys; just enough so that the noise had become a bit softer. We got all the way to where the taxi had parked and was currently waiting for us. As usual Ikuto gave the directions; not officially but technically he was the leader of this mission. He didn't even once turn around to tell us anything while we were in the taxi; Kain kept quiet as well. The only noise that came from inside the vehicle came from Kukai and me.

"Why can't you just admit you were jealous?"

"She was _six_!"

"Whatever. You know that when he said 'I love you' to her your heart squeezed a little."

"It didn't, because I wouldn't ever be jealous of someone who is almost fifteen years younger than me."

"I'm dropping this," he mumbled sourly.

"It shouldn't have even been brought up in the first place."

The car was now completely silent; I fiddled with my fingers just to pass time. Before long, Ikuto stopped the driver, but when I looked out the window we were in the middle of nowhere. Hesitant but more confused, I stepped out onto the dirt paved road with more trees than I could count. I snuck a glance at Ikuto, but his face was as emotionless as a rock. Kain…well Kain looked like he always did, not really giving away how he felt. They were the only people probably besides TaeYang who actually knew what was going on at the moment.

"Up ahead is an opera house…for the most part it's pretty abandoned," explained Kain pulling out his gun.

"All the information I've gathered from TaeYang comes down to this – this is Kyou's base."

"This feels so sudden; I mean just yesterday I was undercover looking for him."

"Yeah, after here I'm not sure what's going to happen…be careful, would you? All of you."

No one spoke as we headed into the army of trees. It all felt so surreal. In fact I was sure I was dreaming this. There was no way we'd already gotten to this phase of the mission so quickly. I held my gun in my hands firmly not taking my eyes away from Ikuto's head.

It's not like I had any feelings for him anymore. No it wasn't that, the reason was a dream I'd had a while ago. Ikuto had this baby in his hands and he was walking somewhere. Wherever it was, it was pretty abandoned; two men were there as well. They shoot him…and I was there to witness it all. What if this dream of mine actually came true? I mean Kyou has kidnapped all these children; could it be that when Ikuto is saving a kid, the baby from my dreams, he gets shot?

I shuddered at the thought of it, but the thought was consistent throughout our walk to the opera house. What about Kukai? It's pretty obvious that he and Utau have a thing for each other…what if something happened to him? A love that wasn't ever able to blossom. She'd be devastated, especially since they had such a sad goodbye. And Kain…did he have a girlfriend or a wife? If he was to get hurt how would they feel?

"It's going to be alright Amu," said Ikuto.

Snapping out of my trance of ill thoughts, I see my team staring at me with grins on their faces.

"We're all professionals after all," smiled Kukai.

"So you'd better not drag us down," smirked Kain.

There was a huge burst of emotion that exploded in my heart, but I refused to let tears show at this moment.

"Promise me," I whispered holding out my pinky. "Promise me you won't die!"

Kain and Kukai pinky promised me seriously, even though they were slightly chuckling. They turned to Ikuto, whispered something into his ears before walking ahead of us. I cleared my throat, expecting him to keep to his promise.

Ikuto walked towards me and slung his arm around me, bringing me face to face with his muscled chest.

"Silly girl, don't make things more emotional than they should be," he whispered into my hair while holding out his pinky.

I grabbed onto it and smiled.

"You'd better stick to it or else."

"I think you've forgotten another promise."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I never do anything rash!"

"Really?" he questioned raising his eyebrow. "I'm sure there are tons of examples to give you."

"Shut up," I mumbled slightly punching him in the arm.

"Promise?"

I stared at his pinky for a bit before hooking mine onto his.

"Let's go."

I followed them, noticing how the building was starting to come into view. It was when I was standing in front of the building my heart began to pound and thrash violently against my chest. I was a negotiator not a cop. I wasn't like Ikuto. He was both a cop and a negotiator.

"We might have to split up."

The three of us stared at Ikuto.

"I think that would be best," reasoned Kukai. "One of you with Ikuto, the other with me."

"Yeah…"

Okay the method chosen to pick our partners was to hold the number one or two behind our back. I held my chosen number behind my back until Kukai said to show them. I had picked the number two, as had Kukai. Ikuto and Kain had the number one.

"That was easier than I thought," chuckled Kukai.

How the hell was he able to laugh in the middle of this situation? It seemed like I was going to have a heart attack any minute now.

"Ready?"

I inhaled deeply.

"Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Kukai rushing in.

I let out my breath and followed my excited partner in.

* * *

_**a.n.**_

Oh. My. Gosh. They've finally made it. Very short chapter, but prepare for quick or semi-quick updates.

_**e.n.j.o.y**_

_**n.e.k.o.m.**_


	37. Drugged

**Ikuto POV**

I was positive this would all happen in a very cliché like manner. First we'd wander through the dark basement and then a series of events would happen causing either Amu or Kukai to fall prey into the hands of Kyou. I'm pretty sure if it was to happen, it'd be Amu seeing how Kukai has more experience in this type of stuff. Anyways, the bad guy, Kyou would somehow communicate with us telling us our friends are with him. Angry, we'd storm up and somehow easily find him, even though we'd spent hours trying to get a single clue to his whereabouts. Kain and I save Amu or Kukai and defeat Kyou. Then the four of us would find the kids – problem solved.

Okay, so it wasn't like I was acting like I knew everything or that I was the strongest on my team, which I'm not. I just know what the out come will turn out like because I've been on cases like this hundreds of times before. However, even though that thought circled around my mind, that didn't mean I could just relax on the job because I'd figured what would happen in the end. My top priority was to find Kyou.

It really was dark though, pitch black to be exact. The only light there was, was the flame from my lighter. And God only knew when the oil for that would empty out. I sighed; this was going slower than I imagined it would. Every step of the way, we would have to stop so I could circle our small light around the proximity of the area to make sure there weren't any traps or such.

"This is so stupid!" exclaimed Kain for the twentieth time since we'd gotten down here.

"Relax; you're supposed to be searching for anything that could lead us to Kyou quicker."

"Easier said than done, especially when it takes five minutes to search a little square of space."

I ignored his comment knowing if I answered back it was only adding fuel to the fire.

"You think they'd put in a light switch."

"There probably is one," I replied feeling a sense of annoyance perk up.

For a period of time it was silent, I continued to search around for any sort of hint and Kain – well I'm not sure what exactly Kain was doing. I'm not going to say I was tired at this point, but I wasn't all too enthusiastic at finding anything at the moment. Mainly, it was stacks of boxes filled with all sorts of props and costumes lying around just like how it would've been before the opera house became abandoned.

When I noticed the flame from the lighter begin to flicker and then dim I stopped. I continued to watch the flame grow smaller and smaller until it altogether ceased to glow.

"Do not tell me that the light just went out?"

"It went out," I answered in a monotone voice as I threw the lighter as I far as I could.

The only other option I really had was the bunny lighter Amu had gotten me. Seeing how I had no further option, I began to fish through my pocket for the lighter.

"Did you hear that?"

In his voice I detected some fear, but I decided not to really think about it. Was he scared of the dark or something?

"No."

Where the hell was my lighter?

"Ikuto, I swear I heard footsteps."

"You're imagining it, because if it was real I would've heard it as well."

He didn't answer letting me know he was somewhat satisfied with my answer. With much luck, I finally got a grasp on the lighter and pulled it out. My finger rested on the familiar dial and just as I turned it on something clamped over my mouth. The flame only lit up for a second before it was knocked out of my hand – and in that one second I could just hardly make out the face of a man.

Realizing what was going on and what must've happened to Kain I began to struggle. Anything I could do at the moment seeing how my hands were gripped from behind, I kicked at the knee of the person who had grabbed me. I felt him lose his balance, and if that was enough I'd be able to pull my hands free and get this cloth off. It didn't work, and I immediately felt my senses weaken and my legs give out.

"Goodnight."

So much for the cliché like manner in which these events were supposed to happen I thought grimly as my vision went black.

**Amu POV**

"What if we don't find him?"

"Stop with the 'What ifs'. We'll find him."

"Okay."

Slightly embarrassed, I closed my fingers over the handle of the gun tighter. Kukai's excitement had died out immediately after we parted from Ikuto and Kain. He was all serious now. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more nervous. Or, maybe he is excited because before we separated from them, Ikuto pulled Kukai aside and whispered something into his ear. Perhaps that's what caused this serious side of him to emerge.

"Seeing how this is your first mission like this, I'll fill you on some tips. Staying focused is key here. You have to search everything and hear for any tiny sound."

"Okay."

He was right; there was no need for me to fill my thoughts up with 'What if' or other things. But it's not like there was anything to search for as we walked through the aisles of seats. Ikuto and Kain got assigned the underground basement where they'd likely be hiding. If that wasn't enough, it was dark with the exception being a few flickering lights and a window or two that spared a ray of sunlight to shine through. We finished walking through the first seating section and climbed up the stairs to the second section. It was then, I heard a little chime.

I froze and slowly turned around expecting Kyou himself to be standing right there in front of me, his dark eyes smiling maliciously as he raised the gun to my chest. However, in reality I was only greeted by the darkness. My heart pounded within its cage. I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself; it was then where I noticed I couldn't see Kukai anymore. So much for my self calming session, because I could hardly breathe anymore. Did they take him? Or did he leave me?

"Kukai?" I whimpered.

There was no answer leading me to a state of panic.

"Kukai!" I screamed.

"Over here!" he exclaimed.

His voice was coming from above me, confused I looked up to see him on the third floor with a worried yet slightly amused smile on his face. I closed my eyes shut in relief, before running up the steps to catch up to him. He took a minute to analyze me, his gaze stopping on my hands which had gripped the gun so hard they were turning white and the fact they were shaking. Kukai brought his hand to mine to stop the shaking.

"Maybe you should stay outside-

"No!" I exclaimed pulling my hands out of his grasp. "I'm Amu Hinamori. When I was 10 I was known as a child criminal – and it's just that I've been out of this type of lifestyle for a while now. I'll be fine."

He stared at me right in the eye, as if contemplating his decision.

"Fine. One question though, did you even hear me when I told you we where heading to the third floor?"

"No, but I heard this chime."

"Chime? I didn't hear a chime."

Obviously I was imagining it, but it sounded so real.

"Never mind."

Kukai gave me a concerned look but I only smiled at him letting him know I was okay even though the sound of the chime was still echoing in my head. So maybe after hearing the chime, I was a bit paranoid keeping me on high alert the entire time. For example, when something brushed by my ankle on the fourth floor I nearly screamed and almost pulled the trigger to my gun. I must've also been hallucinating, the chime and the children's laughter. Well Kukai heard that sound too.

"_Sit down and enjoy the show_."

Both Kukai and I froze. I whirled around, checking for the presence of someone, but no one was there. An intercom maybe?

"Kukai what should we do?" I whispered as calmly as possible.

"We should probably sit down, but close to the exit."

We took the closest seats to the exit on the fourth floor.

"_Oh no no," _the voice chuckled._ "I want our guests to have front row seats. Come on down, I insist."_

Kukai cursed while we walked down the steps all the way down to the first floor.

"_Don't you think refreshments would be pleasant right now?" _he asked the minute we were seated in front of the large stage.

"Cut the crap!" shouted Kukai in full rage. "Where the fuck are you?"

He chuckled leaving me to search around the room for his figure. Instead what I saw were two small children with orange-brown hair carrying a tray full of food and drinks. When they were just a foot away from us, I saw their eyes – these beautiful hazel eyes that were dull and unhappy. Ichiro and Hikari.

"Kukai don't they look like-

"The kids from the orphanage? Yeah."

They held up the tray in front of us as if asking us 'What would you like?'

"_They don't speak Japanese. Take your food."_

Kukai grabbed a little bag of candy a bit cautiously but I was hesitant. What if he'd snuck drugs in them?

"_For god sakes, will you just grab something?"_

I grabbed the bag from out of Kukai's hand and opened the perfectly sealed package. I took a whiff, but it smelled perfectly of chocolate. The texture was how it was supposed to be, meaning it was rubbed in drugs and nothing was sprinkled over it – meaning… With my fingernail, I cut the small circular candy in open and instead of being greeted by the chocolate filling; it was filled with a powdery white substance. My suspicions had been confirmed.

"You drugged them."

"_Silly girl-_

"Don't lie, I know you drugged them. I'm not sure with what but they're drugged."

He didn't respond, and I knew I was right. Even Kukai was staring at me with astonishment; he probably knew something was wrong but since I was a beginner at this he didn't expect me to get it so quickly.

"_You're pretty sharp. Go back to your rooms children."_

Hikari and Ichiro gave me an apologetic look that melted my heart before they silently marched up and disappeared into the darkness.

"Amu, how'd you know it was drugged?"

"You didn't?"

"Well, it's not like I'd started to check it or anything, but I was pretty suspicious. Now how'd you figure it out so quickly?"

"It wasn't that hard actually, I checked the smell and texture to make sure nothing had been sprinkled over it and if it hadn't been rubbed on anything. After that was done, I was slightly suspicious over the fact that something could be in it. And I was right, a white powder."

"You know, you're pretty sharp Hinamori."

"It only comes from being a child criminal. I just wonder, what do you think the powder could've been?"

"_A sleeping drug."_

"Sleeping drug? Why would you give us that?" I demanded.

"_That isn't your concern."_

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

"_No. It's time for the show."_

When the room went pitch black, I immediately tightened my hold over the gun, and then the lights on the stage, one by one turned on. A deep red, more of a wine like color curtain was drawn across the stage hiding whatever he had in store for us. It was faint, but you could definitely make out the sound of an opera playing in the background.

Okay, now I was curious. Just what was he hiding?

The lights slowly dimmed as the curtain began to rise, making it harder to make out just what was hiding in the darkness of the shadows. I could just barely make out two heads, and they were sitting back to back. Right or not, I wasn't sure, but I knew for a fact it was two people. When the lights snapped back on in a flash, I stared at the stage wide eyed.

"No fucking way," mumbled Kukai in shock as he slowly edged closer in his seat.

I was thinking along the same lines; Ikuto and Kain sitting back to back. They were tied up viciously by a thick rope, their mouths sealed with duck tape, and their eyes closed. And then my eyes fastened on the small rectangular prism that had a red flashing light blinking madly – the numbers were evident. Dynamite?

"Ikuto! Kain!" I screamed lunging out of my chair to get the device off them.

"_Uh uh uh, sorry, there won't be any autograph signing till the end."_

A small cage fell on top of them, trapping them inside their own prison until they died. My hands shook in anger, how could he be so evil and do this to them? Kukai followed me onto the stage, and just kept staring in disbelief.

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"_Because you have something I have."_

"What?"

Only silence answered me.

"WHAT?" I screamed feeling the anger boil inside me viciously.

"Amu calm down," said Kukai laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down? Look at them, they've been drugged and they're going to die Kukai."

"They won't die, not until we do something about it. Let's go."

I nodded, but my focus was on the two of them.

"Remember, you promised me. And people keep their promises, okay? You have to."

I didn't expect them to answer, and I didn't expect them to hear me. It was just one of those things I had to say. One last glance at them I told myself; I'd told that to myself eight times in the last minute.

"Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we can capture Kyou and get Ikuto and Kain out of there."

One last look and I turned my back, walking away from the stage.

Now it was a matter of finding him on time, which is kind of a difficult task at the moment. My heart is pounding so loud, I can hardly concentrate on where I'm going – all I can do at this point is trust Kukai. Well at least I could, that was before we separated. It's still fairly dark, resulting in a couple fumbles and trips from me. Not to mention it feels like I'm stuck in a maze.

No kidding.

We go all the way up through the aisle and enter this door. It was a pretty straight forward path at first, until we came to an almost dead end. There was a left and there was a right. Kukai decided it would be best to split up from here. So he takes the right, leaving me to go left.

It's at this point, I feel like I'm going in circles. Hell, I'm not even sure I am right now. It almost resembled the larger stage where Ikuto and Kain are currently being held but not entirely. There were also two mirrors that took up the entire wall. This was also the only room that had full and complete lighting, which is what tempted me to go in it in the first place.

There was a box sitting near the stage labeled 'TRASH' in big, red block letters. With curiosity taking over, I peered into the box to find a whole collection of dolls – just like the one I'd found in Kyou's house and had Noelle's name at the foot of it. I began taking off shoes like it was some mad frenzy, checking the sole of every doll's foot. And sure enough, my suspicions had been confirmed, these were all Noelle's. Why were her things here too?

With suspicions hovering, I grabbed one of the dolls and left the room.

"_Tell me Amu, what would you do if I started the timer on the dynamite?"_

"I'd shoot you right in the face."

"_My, I do love your sense of humor."_

"Prick."

He chuckled menacingly, but it had no effect on me especially in my current state of rage.

"_I'll keep them alive for a bit longer – just for you."_

"Thanks."

"_You know, I've been dreaming of you lately."_

"Pedophile."

"_Most people wouldn't dare insult someone who could kill their friends in an instant."_

"Again, I'm not like most people."

"_Don't worry; I'll let you off the hook. You interest me."_

"Lucky me," I answered, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"_I'd been dreaming about how I would finally take your life."_

"You must have a lot of spare time."

I stopped at the dead end – once more it was a tough decision between left and right.

"_Hardly – it's right."_

"You can see me?"

"_Of course. You see that flickering light in the corner, that's a camera."_

I turned around to spot the flickering light, unable to wrap my mind around the fact that it was a camera. Knowing he was watching me for a fact, I decided on an impulse to flip him off before pulling out my gun and shooting the thing down.

"_I love violent women."_

"Good, because this woman is going to very violent when it comes to you," I growled.

There was a pause, allowing me to think out my next moves.

"_Do you even know what I look like? Because if you don't, it'll prove tough to find me."_

"Please, I know better than anyone else what you look like."

"_Studied my picture?"_

"Please, it practically made me sick the way you started to flirt with me at the brothel. And the fact that I practically wanted to punch myself in the face when I flirted back. We were literally inches apart."

"_When?"_

"At the brothel, in the elevator."

"_That was you?"_

I had to say, it felt pretty damn good to know I'd outsmarted him in something. Feeling very pleased, I smiled into space.

"Yeah. Hard to believe?"

"_Very. I mean you're practically flat chested."_

I frowned, I mean I know I wasn't the 'bustiest' woman out there. I was hardly a 'B' cup but I wasn't insecure about my body. Sure I wish the girls were a bit bigger, but I have what I have. Now having some pedophile creep of a criminal tell me what I had and what I didn't – well that didn't suit well with me at all.

"It's called a push-up bra, bastard."

"_I honestly don't think there's anything to push up."_

"Fuck off."

"_Gladly."_

Knowing the son of a bitch was finally gone, I finally breathed in a breath of relief. Now for this little game of hide and seek.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello my lovely readers ~ I hope you've been feeling well because well I feel like shit right now. I promise quicker updates, and the day after I get a stomach flu. And if you've ever experienced one before you know it feels like the worst thing imaginable. I won't say I get them regularly because I don't, but they do come every once in a while – but I've got to say, this was beyond the worst one imaginable.

I decided I'd type up this chapter as quick as I can before the pain comes back, because I swear the pain is a bitch :/

Lalalala~ Yes okay so I drugged Kain and Ikuto on a whim. Kyou's a prick. Kukai's gone for the moment. And Amu is pissed. I'm not too keen on the idea of having Kyou communicate through an intercom type of thing, but it just happened, and it just happened to turn out pretty well. So yes.

Thanks so much for the reviews. I couldn't have asked for such better reviewers. I was actually reading a story on fictionpress and this author had this really cute idea where she listed all the people who reviewed in the last chapter, and so I decided to do that as well :DDD I'm actually going to make this a permanent thing on all my chapters from now on, and I kind of wish I'd found this story earlier so I could've done it from the start of Scars Hidden.

But thank you to:

**Kuro Hime Mitsukai, XeMi-ChIx, kisshu-ichigo, alchemistlover14, aznpride16xxx, alyssangel15, and Foxgrl18**

Thanks a bundle :DDD

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko-Meme**


	38. Government Plans & Kukai's Feelings

**Kukai POV**

I wasn't sure what ticked me off the most, the fact that Kyou had managed to drug two of our partners, the fact that I had separated with Amu even after Ikuto deliberately told me to keep an eye on her, or the fact that the path I had taken only led back to the opera room. Ticked nonetheless, I decided to check up on Ikuto and Kain.

Jumping onstage, I walked over to their 'cage' only to find Ikuto struggling to keep awake. Kain on the other hand was still passed out.

"Kukai?"

"What?"

"Where the fuck is Amu?"

Amazing, even in this state of his condition he was still cursing and still worrying about others. But it was noticeable in his face and voice that whatever they had used to drug him was working effectively.

"She's going after Kyou."

"Alone…?" he asked raising in his eyebrow with struggle..

"We had to separate."

Ikuto immediately squeezed his eyes shut and groaning as though to block out the pain. He coughed and then spit onto the floor. And with just these minor actions he was panting heavily.

"How- how is she doing so far?"

"Well- she's pissed enough to the point where she's cussing at him."

He smirked proudly before collapsing back into the chair and closing his eyes. It was obvious the drug was taking quite a toll on him – I was positive his state of consciousness wouldn't last much longer.

"Listen – I need you to go down into the basement and check things out. Be- be cautious, whoever's down there is the same person who drugged us in the dark."

"Anything else."

"Bunny lighter," he whispered faintly before passing out again.

Checking on them one last time, I made my way to the basement.

**Amu POV**

Didn't I tell him to 'Fuck off'? I was positive that I had but then again when have pedophile slash creepy ass criminals listened to directions? He'd only been generous enough to give me the peace and comfort I so badly wanted at the moment for a small period of time. A very small period of time. I ignored his ceaseless chatter as I turned the corner finding myself in another dark hallway.

"You could at least turn on the lights."

"_What's the fun in that?"_

"Dick head."

"_You have such a vicious tongue."_

Rolling my eyes, I aimlessly wandered through the hall; I even managed to trip over a box falling head first onto the tiled for.

"Ow…" I mumbled not being able to get back up due to the pain.

"_Maybe I should turn on the light."_

"That would be helpful."

"_Then again, I like it when you suffer."_

"Asshole."

Gathering up all the strength I could muster at this point, I, with much difficulty, got up and continued my search for this creep of a criminal. When I yet again fell over another box, I felt my confidence slightly lower. Here I was on the floor, my body searing in pain, this criminal enjoying my suffering, and all I could was just sit or fall while listening.

"_Fine." _His voice sounded like a big brother who finally gave in to his little sister's insistence of playing Barbies with him.

The lights on the ceiling one by one slowly turned on. I actually groaned; the whole hallway was littered with boxes, no wonder I kept falling. Getting up, I noticed near the end of the hallway was a staircase. Almost excited at the prospect of finding Kyou sooner, I rushed up almost wandering if there was going to be another corridor, but instead I was greeted by a large room.

"Since you turned on the lights for me, you want to tell me where you're hiding?"

"…"

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"…"

Not in the least concerned because of his silence, I shrugged, and started searching the room. Getting a closer look, I realized this must've been either a dressing room or one of the spare dressing rooms. Closets were jammed pack with all sorts of clothes you could imagine – well the kinds you would imagine that would be worn at an opera house. Not finding anything hint worthy, I opened a door that connected to a – yep you guessed it, another hallway.

The walls were painted a deep red almost reminding me of the color of blood; the floors were tiled black. Photos of people who've presumably performed here were hung on the wall. Walking through, I found out that only the first half were pictures of people who had performed here, the other half consisted of select photos of the country France itself. The Louvre, the Notre Dame Cathedral…the Eiffel Tower. Unconsiously a picture of Ikuto flashed into my mind.

We were supposed to have gone there…

Shaking the thought out of my head, I quickly walked through the hallway until I reached an elevator.

"An elevator?" I mumbled quietly to myself.

Stepping in, I noticed the panel only had a few buttons. Floors 1 through 3 including the roof and underground parking. Currently the button flashed F1, allowing me to think I was on the first floor. Taking my chances, I pressed F2 and the doors slid shut.

No tacky elevator music accompanied my ride – which I have to say I was grateful for. Before long, the doors slid open revealing a small area which was connected to a door. I stepped out and opened the door. From my current spot I could see the stage where Ikuto and Kain were trapped on. I leaned over the grand balcony and placed my hands on either side o my mouth.

"Kain! Ikuto!" I hollered hoping they would've awakened by now.

Nothing but my own echo resounded in the large hall. Heavily sighing, I turned back around and got inside of the elevator once more. He would pay I thought as I jammed the F3 button with angered force hurting my forefinger in the process. It was after all his fault they ended up in their current predicament. We'll show him – Kukai and I, we'll show that spineless bastard that he messed with the wrong people.

The room I was brought to by the elevator wasn't a large spacious room or a hallway or a balcony that would let me see the stage. It wasn't grand in the slightest. The ceiling was quite low and long wooden planks were slung from one side to another. In the corner and to the back of the room were two large windows allowing but a couple rays from the sunset to shine in. It almost reminded me of an attic, especially with the colorful array of trunks and furniture.

As I wandered through the 'attic' with my gun in one hand and Noelle's doll in the other, something shifted in the back behind the shadows; whatever it was, it fell to the ground with a large thump. Alerted, I gently placed the doll on the floor and raised my gun with both hands.

"Who's there?"

"Now Amu dear, is that anyway to talk to the person who holds the life of your precious partner and boyfriend in their hands?"

There was no humor or sarcasm behind his voice anymore I noted when I could make out a figure from inside the depths of the darkness; his voice was now dark and slightly murderous.

**Kukai POV**

It wasn't anything like what Ikuto had said at least to some degree. It was as clear as day in the basement with all the lights turned on. Not far from where I had come in, I'd spotted the bunny lighter hiding behind the boxes. I stuffed the material in the front pocket of my jeans, and continued looking for any sort of evidence leading to Kyou or what had happened to Ikuto and Kain. Right behind the lighter was a blue cloth that was still a bit wet I noted as I picked it up. Carefully, I took a quick sniff of it. Chloroform – an anesthetic substance that if inhaled can put the recipient right into sleep.

This must've been the thing used on them, but whoever it had been had been really careless leaving a piece of evidence behind. Now was it on purpose or just a careless mistake?

There weren't any doors or corridors connecting to another hallway or room of such. I was turning around to leave when something slightly moved. To anyone it might've just been a mishearing with the ear, but being trained profusely by Tsukasa and Ikuto I knew something or someone was there.

I whirled around aiming my gun at the perpetrator. And just as I had suspected, there was a man sitting on the stack of crates. He held up his hand and smirked.

"Yo."

"Who are you?"

"That's a silly question. You should know me, but I wouldn't expect you to figure it out this quick."

While I had no idea what he was talking about, I did notice a strong resemblance between this guy and TaeYang. Brothers perhaps.

"I can't say I do know you, but you do look very similar to TaeYang."

"Allow me to help you – I am TaeYang."

"Two TaeYang's?" I asked dumbfounded.

The man let out a howl of laughter, even going as far to wipe a single tear from his cheek.

"Stupid boy, I am TaeYang. Understand?"

"Then…then who's the guy we captured?"

"That my naïve friend is my twin brother, Takuya."

"Then Bella is-

"Bella's my kid, Takuya's niece."

"She called him 'Daddy'".

"Yes, my daughter is quite the actress and an excellent spy."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you truly think she was the cute six year old everyone believed she was? Please, there are moments when she's just as evil as her mother used to be. How do you think I found out when that blue haired friend of yours and that weakling were arriving? She's the one who planted a tracking device on the blue haired one – wasn't him along the name of Ikuto?"

"You let your brother get arrested and charged for a crime you committed?"

"Not exactly, he was the one who detonated the house, but it was under my orders. You see, I was holding his family as hostages he owed me. What the debt was doesn't matter, but I did tell him that that house needed to be blown up. The poor thing had no idea there were people inside – thus when he got captured I told him to play along."

"And how long is your brother going to play bait?"

"As long as I need him to."

I was completely off guard now; everything I'd believed up to this point was a lie. So we'd captured TaeYang's twin brother Takuya instead of the original criminal…and Bella is an evil mastermind. Okay so the Bella thing was understandable especially when she got all dark like when I was with Amu at their house. All that's left in the equation is Noelle and Kyou.

"What about Kyou?"

He jumped off the crate and stared at me coolly with his dark eyes.

"Kyou's Kyou, but I should warn you that your pink haired friend is going to be in trouble. He has a nasty temper and it'll be even worse seeing how she has something he wants."

It wasn't a matter of saving Ikuto and Kain anymore. I trusted Amu's strength, so I had no worry about her, but it wouldn't hurt if she had back up. Not to mention we had to help Takuya as much as we could.

All that was left was the real TaeYang; I can't just let him go. Just as I was thinking over a way to get rid of him, he pulled out a metal object from his pocket and aimed it at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, now that you know most of it, I need to get rid of you."

I smirked, what a perfect way to get rid of him without the whole situation turning out too awkward. I jumped onto one of the nearby crates as he fired the first shot. Slightly turning, I kicked right in the face feeling the impact of my foot hitting his face with slight enjoyment. I watched him stumble back and wipe off some of the bits of blood from his face.

With his focus diverted, I shot him in the shoulder allowing him to collapse onto the floor.

"Fuckers like do deserve to die, but-

I jumped down from the crate and smiled at him.

"I can't have you dead if you're to spend your life behind bars."

"Pretty boys like you," he grunted. "Should learn to stick with what they know best."

"And what is that?"

Smiling he raised his gun, shot and missed. Laughing, I fired back only to have him dodge it. For a moment I just stood there and blinked – I'd shot him and he'd been on the floor just a second ago.

What happened next was a stupid and careless mistake on my part:

I probably shouldn't have just stood there when I knew that he had just gotten up and disappeared.

I should have turned around to find him instead of thinking things over.

Why the hell was I acting so cocky? Cockiness is never a good attitude to have during a fight.

Clutching his shoulder and slightly breathing heavily he aimed his gun for my chest but because of his pained state he shot me just below the shoulder. With a grunt I fell to the floor. Okay so one point goes to the douche bag that just shot me in the shoulder; however I have two points – one for shooting him and one for kicking him in the face. I was still winning.

"Like I said, pretty boys should just stick to fucking around with girls."

Frowning I got up.

"I don't fuck around with girls."

"Really? You see, you can't lie to me. I do my research, what about that pretty little girl. You know who I'm talking about, the one with the long blond hair that's tied in two pigtails and those purple eyes."

Anger started pumping through my veins, but I didn't do anything yet.

He smiled at me with a cocky attitude.

"Do you think she's spreading her legs wide enough for you?"

That was seriously the last straw.

"BASTARD!" I screamed lunging at him forgetting all about the wound I had received.

I knocked him down onto the floor and threw his gun out of his hand. Sitting on him, I started punching him the face.

"Don't even dare talk about Utau like that! Miserable son a bitch!"

One punch, two punches, three punches…It didn't seem enough. Up until the point where he brought Utau in, all the curses and bad language I had used was for enjoyment. It was thrilling to act like one of the heroes you'd see in the comic books, even if I wasn't equipped with a cape or awesome super powers, I felt like I was one of them.

Sure, when I started out fighting him, there was some anger in me. He'd taken advantage of his brother. And I didn't like that; I don't mess around when it comes to family. But from the start as a kid I always was the one who enjoyed a good fight. Whether it was with my brother or my friends or just those bullies who liked to mess with you.

His nose, I was positive, was broken. And his face was full of blood, but it didn't seem enough. I got up off of him, and pulled him up, only to shove him into the wall and kick him in the gut. When he fell to the floor, I resumed punching him.

But this wasn't another fight, it wasn't for enjoyment anymore. He messed with someone I cared deeply about at the moment.

I held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me, don't you ever dare try to talk about her like that. Do you hear me! If you were trying to get under my skin, you did. And now looked what happened to you. I swear if I ever catch you saying bad things about her I won't hesitate to shoot you."

With that, I threw him in the corner and picked up my fallen gun. The wound from where had shot me was searing with pain, not to mention I could feel a sharper pain coming from my ribs.

"She's got…got y-you in good. A few things here and there from her has you acting like a love struck pup."

"Shut up."

How about this, when you get back to Japan, why don't you teach her who's boss? If you know what I mean."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted pointing my gun right at him and shooting him in the ribs.

It wasn't enough, not until I was sure he wouldn't say anything about her anymore. I ran over towards him and punched him in the face for several rounds before getting off him. He was passed out cold.

It was when I got up; I felt a large crack come from my ribs. I fell down to my knees, feeling the pain from the gun wound and my ribs double up on me. Clutching my side firmly, I got up and limped back out. I could feel another set of pain emerge from my leg. What the hell had I done to get so bruised up? I felt my vision darken a bit as I got up on stage.

From there my head begun to spin and I fell onto my knees once more and my vision went black.

**Amu POV**

"Kyou, I want you to let go of the detonator."

"Sorry Amu, it seems like you have something of mine."

"The doll? If you want it, it's right there."

He chuckled before returning his glare onto me.

"Cute, but not cute enough to save your friends."

Kyou was just about ready to press the single button on the detonator when his phone vibrated. Growling, he pulled out his cellular device and stared at it before breaking into a smile. He clicked a button, cursed, and snapped his phone shut with fury. He looked at me and sighed.

"You want to know what's going on with your friends. Don't worry, I'll tell you this without being the enemy for a moment."

"Ikuto and that Kain fellow are still passed out. Kukai has passed out on the stage, and TaeYang was beaten to a pulp – also passed out."

"TaeYang? We already captured him."

He chuckled again, which was starting to make me a bit annoyed at this point.

"Silly girl…He-

Kyou opened his mouth to continue his sentence, but after staring at me, he decided against it.

"Never mind."

"What do you want with us?"

"A lady who get to the point – I like that."

I scoffed, but kept my aimed gun steadily targeted on him.

"As I said, you have something I want."

"What?"

"You, my dear, have Noelle."

I stared at him as though he was stupid when in fact I was truly surprised at this claim.

"Noelle? What does Noelle have anything do with the likes of you? You not only kidnapped her, but you killed her family! And I won't forget how you abused her – I saw the evidence in her room."

"She has everything to do with me!"

"Says who?"

"Says her father."

Shocked, I lowered my gun slightly.

"You're her father? Impossible, I heard from my superiors that you killed them."

"Lies! I had nothing to do with any of that – TaeYang said it'd be best if we fed them that story so nothing would happen to her."

"I'm pretty sure you don't want her because you care."

There was an uncomfortable silence and he used that to take a step closer to me.

"I honestly don't care, at least not in the way you would think. I want her because there is something inside of her that I want."

"Inside of her?"

"Her mother and I had Noelle a month after getting married. Hell we'd only known each other for a week before getting married. I guess you could call it young love. But I got her pregnant, and when her father found out he made us get a divorce-

"Why?"

"She was an aristocrat; her family had only married people of wealth and power since forever. I wasn't good enough, so he made us split. I didn't even know about Noelle until after Nicolette died-

"Wait, I thought you were forty."

"What? Please, I'm only thirty. But none of that is the point, the point is Nicolette's father worked for the government, and had inserted a memory chip inside of Noelle. Inside that device is information that the government originally lost. The chip contains information on creating the ultimate weapon – a super human. This is valuable data that could be worth a trillion or more."

When he first started, I actually felt some sort of a connection to this criminal. Strange, right? But I had. Now at this point, I was truly disgusted. Not only at him, but at the government for doing this to the young girl.

"You want your _daughter _just to get the chip out of her so you can get rich?"

"Doesn't everyone want to hit the big bucks at some point in their life?"

"I should shoot you right now just for sputtering this load of bull. Now tell me, say if I was going to hand Noelle over to you, how would you get the chip out?"

"Nicolette's father had it inserted into her in a way, that if I truly did want it, Noelle would be sacrificed."

Okay, I was beyond truly disgusted.

"What kind of a low life father are you? Forget about hurting my friends and I, you would honestly sacrifice Noelle just to get rich? Part of your blood is pumping through her veins right now, how could you even think about killing her?"

"I didn't want to kill her!" he shouted angrily. "TaeYang was the cruel one here; from the minute he found out he just wanted to kill her. He had a daughter of his own, Bella, but of course he didn't think that Noelle was my daughter too. It was strange really, I'd never seen her in my life, but here I was protecting her. I thought if I could find a surgeon who could get it out of her without taking her life that would be perfect."

"You know, TaeYang is starting to seem like the mastermind here."

"He's an idiot when it comes to this."

"What about the other kids? What role do they play in all this?"

He made a smile so malicious it made me sick.

"We were running tests on them."

"What kind of tests?"

"To see if we could make the ultimate human weapon ourselves."

"Why?"

"To sell them to the government of course – but so far these tests aren't working out so well."

Feeling the anger inside of me boil viciously, I stormed over towards him and slapped him right across the face.

"Don't you understand what you've done all for the sake of money? You've kidnapped children who were living their lives peacefully just for the sake of running some dumbass tests on them and getting rich off of selling them? Do you know how many lives you've ruined?"

You're just a kid – you wouldn't understand."

"I understand enough to know what you're doing is absolutely disgusting."

"Give me Noelle!"

"Not over my dead body!"

"What about your friends' dead bodies?" he replied with a sinister smirk.

Without a second's delay, he pressed the button. My eyes widened in shock.

"How long?" I asked numbly.

"Don't worry, I accounted your stubbornness into this, and made it for one hour."

"What can I do to save my friends?"

"Give me Noelle."

"Besides that," I snarled.

"Well-

He pushed me with such a tremendous force I fell down, but before I could get up he pinned my wrists down and placed his knee between my legs.

"Remember what you told me in the elevator, what was it again something around the lines of 'One lucky round for the customer who isn't with a hostess'?"

My eyes widened and he only smirked.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello my beloved readers. I finally updated, and I know you guys are happy. Heck, I'm happy too. Here's what happened, my stomach flu got better, but because I was so weak I got sick. I had a fever for 3 days straight... = 3 = It's stupid isn't?

Anyways, we're getting close to the end of the Paris series, I'm actually getting excited. By the way things are going; I might finish the whole Paris business by the next chapter. No promises, but I certain.

Anyways, thanks to everyone reviewed. I'm actually excited to reach the 400 review mark – only 5 lucky reviews left before I reach it! And who am I to thank for that? Well thanks to:

**Animefreaksrock96, XeMi-ChIx, alchemistlover14, alyssaangel15, kisshu-ichigo, Rokuchuchu **(only if it was chapter 9, thank you for the review!) **Foxgrl18, Gothic-Neko-Writer, AmutoSavior 283, aznpride16xx, animefan7272, and RomanticaKH1.**

_Read~Review~Enjoy!_

_Neko-Meme_


	39. I'm Free

"I'm not a hostess."

"Why not, it suited you so well," he whispered placing a small kiss on my neck.

Such a small action made chills run down my spine, almost paralyzing me right then and there. Straining my neck a bit, I discovered the detonator just below the sole of my foot. If only I could…

He saw me and kicked it so hard the small remote slid towards the shadows of the attic.

"You cannot undo what has been done…or at least that's what a wise person once told me."

"Don't you have to be wise in the first place to recite words of another?"

He chuckled, his hair shaking. For a moment there, he reminded me of Ikuto. Even if that small movement did remind of Ikuto, this guy was nothing like him at all. Ikuto wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't pin me down to the floor and kiss me like this against my will.

"You've had your fun, get off me Kyou."

"Oh?" he said raising a brow. "Are you willing to give me Noelle now?"

I paused for a moment, thinking over my decision.

"How about this, how about I call her? After you talk to her, why don't you make your decision from there?"

"Fine. Call."

"Ah, but you'd have to get off me first."

Silently agreeing he got up off me, and walked across the room to sit on a large green trunk. After getting up myself, I bent down to retrieve my gun. It'd come in handy.

"No guns, Amu."

Mentally, I cussed him out like there was no tomorrow. On the outside however, I flashed him an annoyed smile.

"Same goes to you, Kyou."

He shrugged.

"I don't have any, but if your suspicious you can always come and search me."

"Eeew…creep."

Kyou just chuckled it off, but I had the mental picture and everything now. Thanks a lot. Sighing, I pulled out my cell phone and hesitantly dialed the familiar digits.

"Hello?"

"Ami, it's Amu."

"Gosh I haven't heard from you in a while…well actually a couple hours but this is good t-

"Ami, give the phone to Noelle."

"What? Why?"

"Just give it to her!"

"Sheesh Amu, you didn't have to say it like that."

"Quite the caring sister you are," he said with an amused grin on his face.

"Shut up," I growled, already angry at myself by the way I had treated Ami.

I put the phone on speaker the minute I heard Noelle come on.

"Hi Amu!" she squealed excitedly.

Sneaking a glance at Kyou – who seemed unaffected by any of this – I sighed and tried to erase all hesitancy and worry out of my voice

"Hi Noelle."

"What you doing?"

"I'm trying to beat the bad guy."

"Ooooh…what kwind of bad guy?"

"The one with the mean words and scary hideout."

"Bweat him up swissy!"

"I will. Noelle, there's someone I want you to talk to."

"Who?"

"Well…he's not a friend but – it's just best if you do."

"Do I have to?" she asked stretching out her words as long as possible as though it would help delay anything at all.

"Yes."

"Fine," she mumbled in much exasperation even for a five year old. "Who is it?"

"Noelle I can't tell-

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell-

"OKAY! It's your…dad…Kyou."

There was no sound from Noelle at all, but I knew she was still on. I glanced over at Kyou, to see him still sitting there. Guess he won't be walking over here to get the phone. Walking over to him, I noticed – much to my surprise – he was staring at the wall with wide eyes. Maybe…just maybe he missed Noelle as well.

"Here."

He grabbed the phone out my hand and I slowly stepped back. Kyou just stared at it with a confused expression. He didn't even look like a criminal anymore, more like a lost father.

"Hello? Daddy?"

Without any warning or anything he snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the floor with a gentle 'thud'.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"That isn't any of your damn concern."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't want Noelle."

"Thank goodness."

"I want you instead."

"WHAT?"

"That's right; it's you that I want."

With two long strides he was already standing in front of me. He lifted his finger and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear brushing my neck in the process. I froze. A very unwise move but I was paralyzed on the spot.

"I don't think you want this at all."

"I think I do," he whispered huskily throwing his arm around my neck and brought me so close to him that our bodies were smashed together.

When he pulled out a gun I almost screamed – almost meaning I was so terrified of dying at the moment that no sound ejected from my throat. I had to do something or else he would kill me and then go after my friends and Noelle. Listening to him was a bad idea, seeing how now I didn't have my gun. The detonator was out of sight – and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have helped anyways. All that was left was my talent, negotiating.

"What do you think killing me will accomplish?"

"What I want."

"What do you want?"

There was a slight pause and hesitancy when he answered.

"I want to be free."

I slightly turned my head so I could see his face. All I saw was a pair of dark eyes that didn't portray the slightest bit of emotion.

"Why do you want to be free?"

"Because I can't breathe the way I am now."

Was it me or did his voice just soften?

"Goodbye Amu."

When I felt the tip of the gun touch my neck I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do anything, and now he'd kill me.

My friends…

Noelle…

My family…

The kids…

Ikuto…

I peeked my eyes open when I saw that nothing had happened, and at that moment a single gunshot erupted. I immediately met Kyou's stare with wide eyes as I saw his own eyes turn lifeless before me. The smell of blood wavered in the air and the cool liquid spilled over my hands and face.

"You-

"Hah…some bad guy huh? Thank you, for letting me hear her voice one more time."

He collapsed on the floor with me under him. When I felt his breathing stop, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed him off me. Much like a zombie, I walked over to the detonator and picked it up. Unlike what I had seen there wasn't a single button, but a very smaller gray button that read 'DEACTIVATE'. Clicking the button with much relief, I rushed out of the attic without a single look back and to the stage.

The way back was much quicker that I realized, before no time I had reached the stage to find Kukai unconscious on the stage with a pool of blood gathered around him. Without thinking, I checked for his pulse which was still there. I tore off a piece of fabric from Noelle's doll and wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding. After checking to make sure he was okay, I walked over to the cage where Ikuto and Kain currently were.

They were still asleep. Sighing, I walked back over to Kukai and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

**Later**

I waited on the stage until I heard the sirens from the police and ambulance. The doors burst open leading a swarm of police and ambulance workers in. Without a second's delay they lifted Kukai onto the gurney and rushed him to the hospital. The police without sparing a blink in my direction lifted the cage off the Ikuto and Kain freeing them from their prison. They too were taken to the hospital.

"Excuse me sir," I said tapping one of the older members of the police department on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

He was Japanese – guess I lucked out on that one.

"There are some missing kids still left in this building; plus Kyou Kurosaki who is currently dead and TaeYang who was last reported unconscious."

With a tender smile, he looked at me gently.

"Don't you worry about a thing, we got it from here. I'm having one of my people take you to the hospital as well."

"But-

"It's fine, you've had enough for one day. Thank you for your help."

I nodded my head while he called over another police member to take me to the hospital. That was the last time I ever saw the opera house again.

**Later**

**At the Hospital**

I sat on one of the waiting room chairs, my head buried in my knees. Just a few minutes ago, I'd gotten a call on Kukai's cell from the police saying they'd found the kids. They were all being checked out at a different hospital and then sent home to their families. TaeYang, was taken to a heavily guarded prison hospital, and as for Kyou I had no idea.

"Hey there."

I looked up to see Ikuto standing there with a small smile on his face.

"They let you out?"

"Yeah, apparently I didn't have as much chloroform inhaled like Kain did. Not to mention I had sort of trained myself when I was younger to fight the substance."

"Oh," I mumbled burying my head back into my knees.

"Can you come with me?" he said after a brief period of silence.

"Where?"

"Just come."

Sighing I got up; knowing I'd already attracted the attention of all the people in that hallway. I had yet to clean any of the blood off my appearance. Suddenly Ikuto pulled me into his chest and kept me there when I tried to get away.

"You don't have to hide it," he whispered as he rested his chin on my head.

"Hide what?" I muttered defensively even though I felt a lump of emotion form in my chest.

"I heard what happened. Let it all out."

"I have nothing to let out."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Says my wet shirt."

My eyes widened, I wasn't crying. I couldn't be. When I tried to pull away, he only held me there tighter. I stared at his chest before grabbing his shirt and crying into it.

"You did good Amu," he said against the sound of my loud wailing.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes~ I finally finished the Paris episode (: Yes Kyou killed himself and to me it seemed a bit abrupt but I didn't know what else to do with it since I had this image of him killing himself from the beginning. I don't think it turned out as good as I had imagined it would 0 3 0

However, the story is far from over! Haha

I'd like to say 'Thank You' to everyone who's helped me hit the 400 review mark :DDDD

**XeMi-ChIx, RomanticaKH1, thexlittlexlisa, kisshu-ichigo, Tsukiyomi Macey, Animefreaks96, Aznpride16xx, alchemistlover14**

Thank you guys so much. This was kind of a quick update too…I don't know. Lol

**READ~enjoy~ReViEw**

**Neko-meme**


	40. Airport Love

"I'm really going to miss you!" exclaimed Hana enveloping me a tight bear hug leaving hardly any room for me to laugh or even breathe.

I hugged her back and just held her there, wanting to remember everything about her: her eyes, her smell, her smile – everything.

"I'm going to miss you too," I said softly.

It wasn't one of those sympathetic 'I miss you' farewells where you'd forget about the person in a week or so. This was genuine. I really would miss her, she was like another mother to me and for a time I just felt warm on the inside. A different kind of warmth, the only one you can get from parental love. Wiping away a small tear, I turned away from her, walked over towards Tadase and enveloped him in a hug too.

"Bye Tadase, I'm really going to miss you."

"Bye Amu…You know, I have a present for you."

I stepped back in surprise and confusion. A present?

"Tadase, I'm fine I really don't need a present."

"I know, that why I didn't get you _a _present. I got you two presents," he said with the happiest smile plastered on his face.

"Hold up one minute!" he exclaimed running out of the airport.

With a small confused smile on my lips, I just stood there waiting until I saw his blonde head peek out through the doors with a large box.

"Oh God…" I mumbled under my breath.

In no time he was there in front of me, with the beast of a box. How was I going to carry that all the way to Japan?

"This is present number 1."

"What is it?"

"That's a surprise."

I jokingly flashed him an annoyed smile and thanked him for the wonderful yet mysterious gift.

"That's not all; I have one more for you."

I was about to interrupt him, telling him that whatever had been in the box was fine with me. Hell, I even rambled on and on about how I didn't even need anything. But he cut me short, and pulled out a small box from his pocket. My eyes widened when I saw what he pulled out – a diamond and pearl encrusted bracelet.

"Tadase, I honestly can't take this from you…it's too much. Hell, I haven't even gotten you anything."

"Ssh," he whispered gently. "Hold out your hand."

Almost losing my speech, I held out my hand and he wrapped the cold object around my wrist before enveloping me in another hug.

"Tadase, really about all this, I haven't even gotten you a pres-

"But you did, I got you see you one last time."

"Wha-

"You know, there was this necklace I had seen and it was beautiful. I thought about how it would look on you, but I couldn't buy it. You know why? Remember the first time I saw you on the bridge? That broken necklace in your hands I'm guessing was really important to you. Spending more time with you, I gradually got a conclusion who it belonged to – Ikuto. Right?"

"Did he tell you?"

"No, he's just always had a fondness for cats since we were little. And the strawberry the cat is hugging must be you with your pink hair… I'm giving up on stealing you from him."

When I gasped in surprise he only chuckled in amusement and called over Ikuto. And Ikuto didn't seem too pleased walking over towards us.

"What?"

"You're welcome."

Ikuto looked slightly confused and slightly angrier for not figuring out what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Tadase?"

Just as he finished his sentence, and before I could really notice anything, he swiftly planted small kiss on my cheek. And then pushed me to him rather hardly forcing Ikuto to catch me so I didn't fall. At this impact, we both flushed and stepped away from each other.

"Tadase, what the fuck-

"She's yours now Ikuto, I not going to try and take her from you anymore. Come back soon, will you?" he smiled gently before leaving the airport.

With the rather awkward position he'd left us in, I called over Kukai and Kain to help me carry his other present with us. I muttered one last goodbye to Hana who was bursting into tears, before the four of us gave the box off with our luggage and walked through security.

**At the Gate**

Releasing out a large breath, I collapsed onto the chair and just sat there with a straight expression as I stared at the other chairs. A bubbly little girl and what seemed to be her father walked to one of the seats in front of me and sat down. The little girl then whipped out her Ipod, plugged it in her ears, and began lip singing to whatever song was playing. Strangely, this action reminded me of Bella.

She was living with the 'real' TaeYang's mother now and she also had to attend therapy sessions three times a week. And yeah, I found out the day after the incident that the guy we had captured wasn't TaeYang at all but his twin brother, Takuya. As for the both of them, TaeYang was sentenced to 236 years behind prison bars for murder charges, kidnapping, and the running of illegal tests on minors, plus other things he'd done in the past. Takuya had only 6 months in jail because he was threatened to press the button. And though, to me it seemed he shouldn't even be behind bars in the first place, the city of Paris decided that was best.

The rest of the kids were checked out of the hospital yesterday and were able to return to their families. A funeral for Kyou was held, requested by me. What can I say, after all that he did and the way that he died, I couldn't stand the thought of not allowing him some peace in the afterlife. The kids who were killed also had a funeral held for them…even though their mutilated bodies were never found.

Yesterday, we'd also spent the day with Ikuto's family. I mean come on, his little sister was found alive and healthy.

"You okay?" asked Kukai limping his way towards me.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but Kukai was in crutches. Turns out he had completely ripped open every single stitch from his fight with TaeYang even worse than they had been.

"Yeah, just thinking over some things."

"Like what?"

"The incident."

"Mmm, what about our gelato adventure. That was hysterical."

I laughed, appreciating he was trying to cheer me up. He and everyone else had consistently been checking up on me since the case. Was I really that down?

"It was, I'd almost completely forgotten about that with the case and everything. Even though he had done some bad things, I felt like he had leftover bits of a pure heart…I never wanted him to die. I just can't help but blame myself over the whole thing."

"You know, when I was fighting TaeYang I just thought about being one of those cool guys in the comic books. I got to be the one beating up the bad guys, but then he said some things that I didn't agree with about Utau. So I got angry and beat him up till he couldn't get up anymore."

At this he shrugged.

"Should I continually beat myself up about almost killing the guy? No."

"True, but I don't think our situations matched completely."

We burst out laughing for I think completely different reasons, but it didn't matter. The fact that he was trying made me appreciate it even more.

Before long we were called to board the plane. When I got to my seat, I only stood there causing a long line behind me. This was not happening.

**Amu's house**

**Utau POV**

"Hurry the hell up people! Geez, we're going to be late!" I screamed hoping that somebody would come down the stairs.

"Wait!" hollered Ami.

"You said that thirty-five fucking minutes ago!"

"Well wait!"

Yaya was upstairs. Ami was upstairs. Noelle was upstairs. I honestly don't understand what could be taking the three of them so long. Not to mention, Rima and Nagi were running late. Of course. Don't forget about Kairi who's coming late as well.

I paced the living room back and forth with my keys ready. It was as I paced, my eye caught a frame on the hanging on the wall. It was a picture of all of us on Christmas. I stared at us slowly before my gaze stopped on Kukai.

He had better be coming back safe.

**On the Airplane**

**Amu POV**

Please tell me this is a mistake.

It has to be a mistake.

This isn't possible.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Y-yeah…"

I put my carryon in the storage area above us and took a seat right next to Ikuto. The only comfort I'd have for the next eight or so hours was that Kain and Kukai were sitting in the aisle next to us. Psh, I didn't even have the window seat. As the plane started for take off, I pulled out a magazine.

x

I didn't even know how many hours we in at this point anymore. Ikuto had fallen asleep a while ago, as had Kain and Kukai. A boring movie, that had been repeating itself over several times already lulled on. When one of the flight attendants started to walk up and down the aisles with coffee and snacks, I didn't hesitate to grab several of the candy bars – a couple for me and one each for the guys. Okay, so I was hungry – beyond hungry to be exact. Airplane food was disgusting and it made me sick to my stomach.

The first candy bar disappeared within an instant with only the wrapper left to prove it was once there. As I sipped my coffee, a red light turned commanding us to fasten our seatbelts. Something clicked on, and the pilot's deep voice flowed throughout the plane.

"_Passengers, for safety reason I need you to fasten your seatbelts. We've currently reached Bulgaria and we're passing through a lightning storm."_

As soon as he finished his sentence the plane suddenly jolted to the side causing me to grip the handle of my seat with such pressure, I actually managed to hurt my hand. The lights in the plane flickered on and off, and I could hear the cries of the little kids.

A short lady with equally short brown hair scurried through the aisles pausing to talk to those who were still awake.

"Excuse me, miss, can I have you check to make sure the seatbelts of those around you are fastened?"

Without waiting to hear my reply, she scurried down farther down to aisle then paused to talk to another person. Sighing, I un-fastened my own seatbelt and checked Kain and Kukai while the plane was still steady. Kain was okay, but I had to fasten Kukai's seatbelt. When I felt the plane suddenly drop, I gripped Kain's seat and handle bar to prevent myself from falling.

I stayed in that position till I felt like we were okay again. I turned around and went to check on Ikuto. I moved his blanket over to see the idiot hadn't fastened his seatbelt. Rolling my eyes ever so slightly, I leaned over and began to put the metal object into its clasp.

What happened next, I honestly began to wonder why my life was so full of clichés.

The plane unexpectedly swerved to the right causing me to fall right on top of Ikuto, and for my head to hit the window. When I realized our current predicament, my face flushed quite a bit. On the other hand he was still fast asleep. Struggling a lot, I tried to get up off of him – but it was no use. I was stuck in this position until the plane went back to a neutral position.

I pulled up the little curtain type thing that covered the window to see a storm of lights angrily waltzing around. When a lightening bolt erupted close to our window, I made a small frightened noise causing Ikuto to stir.

At first he didn't realize what was going on. He only stared at me with misty eyes then turned his attention to the now uncovered window. He looked at me once more before realizing what was going on. His face slightly turned pink.

"Amu, what are you doing?" he exclaimed in confusion just as the lights went off.

"Look, there's a lightning storm going on. I was instructed to fasten your seatbelt. The plane swerved, and I fell on you. End of story- now help me get off."

The lights started to flicker on and off once more as Ikuto helped me get off him. The task was taking a bit too long, seeing how the plane was still tilted, however to avoid a close striking lightning bolt it swerved to the left releasing me from my prison.

I sat back in my seat and buckled my seatbelt, while Ikuto took time to stare out the window.

"Where are we?" he asked without taking his eyes off the scene.

"Bul-garia," I finished between a yawn.

It was now that he decided to look back.

"Have you slept yet?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you close to tired?"

"Very."

Ikuto frowned at me, but I only rested my head against the very uncomfortable chair. My gaze remained on the window, where the lighting was only increasing in size, quantity, and noise.

He closed his eyes and flashed me a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Nothing's going to happen – go to sleep."

"I'm not scared!"

"Sleep," he muttered. "If anything close to dangerous happens, I'll wake you up, okay?"

I stared into those familiar eyes and vice versa before I finally broke contact and snuggled into my blanket.

"Thanks," I whispered quietly falling asleep sooner than I expected.

**Later**

**At the Airport**

"What's taking so long?" I exclaimed impatiently.

"Geez, Amu calm down, we still have to get through security."

I squinted at Kain just to show him I had no intentions what so ever to calm down – this actually caused him to chuckle. I was about to say something, when Ikuto came to say something making it really awkward. Pausing, we stared at each other then quickly turned away and showed them our passports. After that we had our baggage checked. Rather quickly I may add. Then came that hallway sort of thing. You know what I'm talking about, that little or long hallway that connects to the area where everyone is waiting for you. Yeah, there. I practically ran through leaving Kain, Ikuto and Kukai way behind.

I hugged the first person I saw – and just happened to be Utau.

"Utau!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you so much Amu."

She stepped back and looked at me.

"You look so different!"

"Do I?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen your hair that long since…never. It's cute!"

I honestly hadn't even noticed that my hair that already reached my backside. Shrugging, I hugged her once more before moving to give everyone else my hugs. But of course I had two lovely little things block my way – not that I minded or anything.

Ami and Noelle stood in front of me with an excited grin on their faces.

"What're you waiting for, aren't you going to give me hug?" I exclaimed.

At this they flung themselves into my arms and we just stood slash kneeled in the tightest bear hug in history.

"I missed you Amu."

"So have I."

"Swissy missed you!" exclaimed Noelle snuggling closer to me.

"Sissy missed you too."

"It took me some time to teach her that line."

After them, I hugged Yaya, Kairi, Nagi and last but least Rima.

Rima, Nagi, Kairi and I were just chatting when Ikuto, Kain and Kukai showed up. The two of them were saying their hi's and hugs when Kukai and Utau caught all of our attention and the attention of all the travelers next us.

Kukai and Utau ran toward each other almost reminding me of a cheesy romance movie and hugged each other. But if that wasn't enough, Kukai grabbed onto her waist and spun her around a few times in a small circle causing her to bubble out in laughter. He then proceeded to kiss her, erupting a few dozen 'Aww' statements from us and their watchers.

I think, just to put on a show Kukai grabbed her one more time, twirled her, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**A/N**

Romance is in the air! Haha…I'm not sure I just felt like saying that anyways. I'd actually written up this chapter when Microsoft word decided to be a little biotch and delete my chapter. So that left me a little tired and iffy to re-type the whole thing leaving to a greater delay. Plus, I had mythology for summer homework and don't get me wrong I like mythology but I don't want to spend weeks on it - . – Seriously all their names sound the same: Prometheus, Polythemus, Proteus… e . e

418 reviews *whistles* WOW! I can't believe I've gotten this far. I honestly when I first started this story, I didn't think it'd pass R.S.A.L. but it did. So thank you.

**BeyondBirthdayx3**

**BakuSaru89**

**FlowerFairy9751**

**CelestialEternity**

**Kisshu-Ichigo**

**NellyLuna252**

**RomanticaKH1**

**Tsukiyomi Macey**

**thexlittlexlisa**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**DarkChocolat**

**aznpride16xx**

**XxXDevilXLynxXx**

**Animefreaksrocks96**

**Foxgrl18**

_Neko-Meme_

_Read~enjoy~Review_


	41. SWAT Boyfriend

I walked into the office knowing all I would have to do was help Suzuki with some files or some paperwork. Truth is, it's been a month since we'd come back from France and Tsukasa hasn't assigned me any sort of a negotiation job – I was starting to feel a bit sullen. I also hadn't seen Ikuto in a month… Strange, huh? Especially when our offices are like five seconds away from each other. We haven't spoken or anything. This is also strange, because I'd been talking to Kukai and Kain more than usual lately – it was as though he had just gone up and left…

"Good morning, Suzuki."

"Oh, good morning. I have some work for you."

"Besides the usual," I smiled picking up the already ready stack of papers.

"Paper work isn't so bad."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be sitting on the sidelines," I groaned. "I want to negotiate already!"

"Ew, why would you want to work?" asked a familiar voice.

Suzuki and I both turned around to see Kukai leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest like those bad boys at school would do.

"Because I'm sick of filing the reports about _your_ cases."

"I'd rather do paper work."

"Says the person who's done twelve cases since we've come back from France," I mumbled.

He got up off the wall and walked towards me grabbing half of the papers out of my hand.

"You free right now? Let's go to lunch."

I gave him the 'Are you stupid' look.

"First off it's morning, second I just got here."

"So. Just come with me in the afternoon, okay?"

"Geez, police and their weird eating habits. You should just take your girlfriend out."

"She's not my girlfriend yet."

"I'll think about it."

For a second there I thought I saw his eyes turn dark – but I was for a fact certain that the usual playful green eyes were now dead serious.

"It's important."

Rolling my eyes, I reclaimed my original stack of papers from Kukai's grasp and turned away.

"Fine, I meet you for your lunch date."

"Cool, meet me here at like 1'ish okay?"

"Sure."

Leaving me with a final smirk, he turned away and headed back towards his office while I made my way into mine.

**Later**

"Okay, spill it. What's so important that you called me all the way from work to here?" I asked taking a sip from my smoothie.

"Don't you want to just hang out with me?"

"Not really."

"You hurt me deep."

I threw a French fry at him jokingly. We'd been friends and all but after France we'd become closer than that. He was like my older brother now. He held his hands up in defense when I raised another fry.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm not lovable," he said tossing me a puppy dog look which only made me snort then start snickering.

"If you don't tell me what's going on I'm leaving," I threatened.

He took a long drink from his cup and intertwined his hands together.

"First let me ask you this, have you heard anything from Rima, Nagi or Kain about Ikuto?"

I furrowed my brows thinking if I'd heard anything.

"No, why?"

"Well I had been advised by Rima and Utau not to tell you anything."

"Utau – she's involved too?"

"Eh…kind of. Anyways they thought it'd be best if I didn't tell you, but considering all that's happened with the two of you I thought it'd be best if you knew."

"If I knew what?"

I nearly shouted out my question. He was just building layers of suspense over each other like blocks. What was Ikuto dead? Was he kidnapped or something? Is he not coming back?

"Ikuto's undergoing SWAT training in Kyoto, so he won't be here for a while."

"SWAT training…isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah – even more than a cop or a negotiator."

"How long will he be gone?"

_Idiot! _I cursed at myself for letting it slip out a little to…desperate.

"Um…a month or so last time I heard from him."

I took another drink from my smoothie and shrugged at Kukai.

"Well that's good, if you see him tell him I said 'congrats'".

"Amu…you okay about this?"

"Why shouldn't I be okay? Because my ex-boyfriend is taking on a dangerous career and he'll be away for another month? It's not any of my business…I could care less if he gets his ass kicked."

**At home**

After the lunch date with Kukai I'd come home a bit more frustrated than I should've been. And I wasn't sure if it had built up as the idea grew on me or because I was the last to find out. Either way I stormed upstairs and found myself walking to the spare bedroom with all the newspaper things still hung on the wall. I tossed my bag in the corner and found myself staring from the headings to Tadase's present. I had hung the little note he had written me right above the frame.

I stepped closer to the portrait of me. I looked so confident…so strong yet soft. Is that how he really perceived me when he was painting this? Then I turned to stare at the headings pinned on the wall. I had been so close yet so far.

None of the ones that were on the wall were about Ikuto…but I did have two – only two about him. The one I took from his desk and the one I had come across on the internet about him saving some kid. Geez, I only had to Google him and I would've found out everything in a blink of an eye.

Groaning, I stormed back into my room not being able to stand any of it. The same problem occurred once I flopped onto my bed. Every where I looked – he was there. In the frames I had stashed away. His leather jacket that was still hanging on my chair. The broken pendant that I had hung on my jewelry tree.

I squeezed my eyes shut…trying not to think about him. Seeing it wasn't possible I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs and then outside where I just sat laid down in the grass. I felt serene for a moment there. The sun was basking me in its warmth and the grass was softly prickling my bare skin. But then I closed my eyes and the memories suddenly came flooding back. Even in the confinement of my own head I was still haunted by him and all our memories.

Just when I was thinking that I couldn't rid of him a memory of way back then came hurdling at me.

_**Flashback**_

_When mom opened the door, I stormed inside, throwing my backpack on the floor and immediately running up to the mirror. Her gentle brown eyes met mine from the mirror as she stood behind me with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_How was school?"_

"_I don't want to go to school anymore!" I exclaimed angrily running out of the bathroom with mom trailing behind me patiently._

_She found me sitting by another mirror as I pulled at my hair. Smiling, she walked back into the bathroom and came out with a brush. Taking a seat next to me, she began to brush my hair gently._

"_How come I have pink hair?"_

"_You were born with it."_

"_Why?" I exclaimed stressing the word out. _

"_Because someone in our family must've been born with pink hair at some point. So how was school?"_

"_Can I be home schooled?"_

"_No."_

"_How come? My classmate's friend Nina gets to be home schooled!" I whined._

"_Yeah well I'm not Nina's mom, I'm your mom."_

"_I hate school."_

"_You seemed to like it when you were in second grade."_

"_Yeah, but now-_

"_Now what?"_

"_Now everyone is making fun of my hair! Mom, I hate my hair…can I change its color like the ladies on TV do? Please!"_

"_Why, I like your hair. It's unique."_

"_So what? I hate it!"_

_By now she had begun to put my hair into a braid._

"_I used to be the only kid in my class who wore glasses. I hated glasses and I desperately wanted to wear contacts like the other kids but my mom wouldn't let me. So she told me something that I'm going to tell you right now. 'If you can't get rid of something you don't like then learn to live with him. And who knows, it could turn out to be your greatest treasure'"._

_**End of Flashback**_

I hardly ever remembered things about my parents, but the occasional memory that did come to me I enjoyed no matter how sad or happy it was. I got up off of the grass and headed inside to see Ami just coming inside with a boy following her in. I frowned, wasn't she supposed to have come home two hours ago?

Just as the two of them were to head upstairs I stopped them midway.

"Ami, you're two hours late. Where have you been?"

"Out," she replied.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Hinamori I kept your daughter busy a little. Ami did tell me her sister would be at work right now but she didn't say anything about her mom."

At the same time Ami slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Shou, that's my sister!" she hissed.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled lamely.

"Who are you?" I asked directing my attention to 'Shou'.

"I'm Shou, Ami's boyfriend."

I stared at Ami for the longest time before giving in slightly.

"So what are you two planning on doing in her room?"

"What the hell Amu? It's not like we're planning on doing anything vulgar, we're just studying for finals."

Ami then turned around and hooked her arm with Shou's arm.

"Come on Shou let's go to my room. Apparently my sister's acting like she's never had a boyfriend before."

"Alright, whatever you say babe," he replied taking him arm out of Ami's grasp and around her waist…more like on her butt.

When the two of them were in Ami's room, I quickly ran to the phone and called Utau.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Utau, Ami has a boyfriend."

"Congrats. "

"No not congrats," I scolded. "It's the bad boy type of guy…you know the kind of guy that places her arm like around the girl's butt!"

"What the fuck is she doing with that type of guy?" she exclaimed as equally outraged as I was.

"I don't even know. I mean did you know anything about him like while we were at France?"

"No…want me to come over and interrogate his ass off?"

"No thanks."

"If you say so, I'll be coming over tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and just collapsed onto the couch. On the plus side I wasn't thinking about Ikuto – at least not right now I wasn't. On the other hand I was stressing out about this Shou kid who I still know nothing about.

Maybe that interrogation offer wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I AM A FRESHMEN AT HIGHSCHOOL! Gosh I am so happy to be in high school now. Quick little update. So this chapter really isn't all that interesting. Just some filler information, some new information and that's all. Story updates should be every week now if not every other week due to some project/test.

I'd like to express my thankfulness to the following reviewers:

**XeMi-ChIx**

**alchemistlover14**

**CelestialEternity**

**DarkChoclat**

**FlowerFairy9751**

**RomanticaKH1**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**Moonlightstarangel13**

**thexlittlexlisa**

**aznpride16xx**

**animefangurlcraz**

**Foxgrl18**

You guys are the best.

Love,

Neko-Meme


	42. No Party or Yes Party?

Shou had been coming around a lot lately. My impression of him wasn't that great to begin with ever since he had come home with Ami that one day and slung his arm around her butt. But from the few weeks that he had been coming over, he wasn't a bad person in general. Like that one time I was coming home with the groceries and the pair of them were already home. He did come and help me carry the bags into the kitchen. And that time I was having car troubles because it wouldn't start. Well with the very few tools I have laying around my house, he did manage to fix it. Don't get me wrong or anything, I still don't approve of him but he is a 'pretty' decent guy.

Gosh summers were hot in Japan, I thought as I fanned myself for what seemed the hundredth time today. I was sprawled out on the couch with my hair up in a high ponytail, a fan in one hand and a cool drink in the other. As for my appearance, I was wearing a white tank top with black polka dots and jean shorts. There was only one thing wrong with this picture – yeah our air conditioner was flat out broken.

Guess who was fixing it, our current handyman of the house – Shou. I got up off of the couch knowing that it'd only make me hotter than I already was. But ever since Shou, I'd been checking up on them a lot lately. Ami was younger than all the other girls in her grade – thirteen and already a sophomore. When I was thirteen I was in middle school. And he was sixteen and a sophomore.

I walked outside and found Shou hunkered over the air conditioner. His white shirt was slightly damp and his dirty blonde hair was pasted to his forehead by the sweat. His faded jeans were slung low on his hip showing off some black Calvin Klein boxers and a tool belt was fastened around his waist. Ami was sitting next to him every once in a while handing him a screw or a part of the many pieces of the air conditioner scattered around them. Déjà vu much?

"So how's it going guys?"

Shou turned around first staring at me with determined brown eyes.

"It's fine – it was just overheated."

No wonder – it had been on night and day ever since the temperature started to rise quickly.

"Oh, well I'll be inside if you two need anything."

"Okay."

"Thanks Amu," said Ami beaming happily at me.

I was heading inside when I saw Shou lift up a curvy metal piece and hold it to his face imitating a moustache making Ami burst out laughing. Even though I didn't fully agree with him, it did warm my heart to see my little sister so happy.

**Later **

"Oh that feels so good!" I exclaimed in delight when I felt the first gust of cool air blow into the house.

"Glad I could help," he chuckled. "I have to go."

I lifted my head up from the couch and stared at him.

"What? Why? You should stay and have dinner with us after all that hard work."

"Yeah, but my mom would freak out," he muttered simply.

Getting up, I said my goodbyes to him as did Ami who received a small peck on her cheek from him. Deciding to get even with Ami I pulled out my phone.

When he was gone, I held up my phone to her face.

"Look what I have Ami," I gloated happily.

She looked from to my phone and her eyes widened when she saw the picture I had taken of her.

"AMU, DELETE THAT!" she screamed running after me.

Oh yeah, definitely déjà vu.

x

"Hey, Amu can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I replied easily as I stuffed some chicken and pasta into my mouth.

"Can I go to a party?"

"Birthday party?"

"No – like a party party."

"Alcohol?"

"I don't know."

"Chaperones?"

"No."

"No."

"Amu! That's not fair!"

"You can't go Ami."

"All my friends are going and Shou!"

"If all your friends wanted to take drugs, would you?"

"No…"

"Exactly you can't go."

It was silent for a moment before she jumped out of her seat and stared at me icily.

"Stop trying to act like you're mom! You're just Amu, and you can never replace her!" she shouted angrily before running upstairs.

I stared back down at my bowl of food and immediately lost my appetite. All I could think about right now were the words she had just shouted at me. With my heart pretty torn, I closed my eyes and rested my head on the table.

**The Next Day**

It would be an understatement to say that Ami was mad at me. She wouldn't even spare a blink, look, or breath in my direction. If I walked into a room, she quickly walked out. If I went out of a room, she would possibly walk back in to get whatever it was she needed.

Sighing, I grabbed the keys and left.

When I got to work, I found Rima just sitting around in my office.

"You come to work late," she accused with a large grin.

"I wish I could stay at work all day," I admitted with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay okay, Dr. Rima is here. Tell me what's wrong…Is it Ikuto?"

"What, no. I'm sick of thinking about him nonstop and killing myself on the inside. Forget about him – it's Ami."

"She's hardly thirteen but she's a sophomore and already has a sixteen year old boyfriend."

"Ikuto's seven years older than you," she noted with an arched brow.

"But I'm a mature adult!"

When she raised her brow again I threw a pencil at her. Releasing a sigh, I rested my cheek on my loose fist and stared at the blonde in front of me.

"She wants to go to this party."

"And you said no, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you did the right thing, high school parties honestly suck. They either make your or break you. And if you're lucky, nothing changes."

"You've been to high school parties?"

"Tons. Let's just say that my best memories didn't come from those late night parties."

"Oh," I replied lamely, "How are you and Nagi doing?"

"Good, he took me to meet his parents two days ago."

At this my eyes widened to large saucers.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I almost got along with them the whole evening."

"Almost?"

"His mother and I. Gosh the woman doesn't know how to properly season a piece of chicken. So I gave her some 'thoughtful criticism' and everything blew up."

"Thoughtful criticism?"

Now it was her turn to throw the pencil that had been lying on the floor at me.

**Saturday Night**

I had wanted to stay home with Ami and try to keep her mind off the party that was being held today, but Tsukasa had other plans for me. And I wasn't actually sure whether to be excited or slightly frustrated. My first negotiation case in months, and with energy bubbling inside of me, I was getting ready at mad speed.

"Ami, I'm leaving okay?"

"Where are _you _going?"

I ignored the slight attitude she had thrown at me. Of course she'd be more pissed than usual tonight; it was the night of the party.

"Negotiation case."

When she didn't reply, I took the liberty of moving to sit on the couch beside her.

"Listen Ami, I'm sorry that you're upset and angry with me. I get it, but I'd rather have that than you ending up hurt somewhere."

"Whatever."

Knowing my words wouldn't get through to her; I released a large sigh and got up.

"If you need anything, you can call Utau. She's at Kukai's house tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"…"

I shut the door behind me and got into my car.

When I arrived at the scene the parking lot of the drug store was filled with police cars and curious spectators. I zipped my jacket up when a fierce cold wind attacked me and ran towards where Tsukasa, Rima and Nagi were standing.

"Hostage situation?" I asked taking note of the cops surrounding the entrance of the store.

"Thankfully not," answered Nagi.

"We have a suicidal jumper," finished Rima.

Grabbing the number of the man from Tsukasa, I walked over with a surge of excitement and dread slowly growing within me.

**Ami POV**

When I was sure Amu's car was gone, I quickly raced upstairs and called Shou.

"Hey sugar, what's up?" he replied lazily.

"Hi, can you come pick me up for tonight?"

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Change of plans."

"Okay, guess I'll come at around 8ish."

"Thanks."

I peeled out of my clothes, and grabbed my strapless black romper. I paired it with my short brown cowboy boots and left my wavy hair open. I lightly traced my eyes with black eyeliner and light pink eye shadow. I wasn't much for makeup. I pulled back my bangs with a small pink bow clip and then applied some colored lip gloss.

In a matter of minutes after I had gotten ready, Shou rang the doorbell looking as handsome as ever.

"You look hot," he said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"So do you," I giggled.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand.

"We shall."

He led me to his convertible where he opened the door for me. Smiling at him softly, I kissed him one more time before sitting inside. The music played as the two of us chatted about random things that people would talk about. Shou pulled to halt where we reached a house with people littering the front lawn and music blaring.

He quickly got out and opened my door for me before we headed inside the party. If I thought the front lawn was littered with people, then you should've seen all the people crammed into the house. The kitchen was turned into something like a bar where alcohol was being served along with water, soda and punch. Half the people were kissing and others were doing naughty things while dancing.

Shou stayed by my side until he saw a group of his friends. He gave me careful instructions to stay by the kitchen at all times, and if something happened I should just scream. I poured myself some punch and just idly drank while I watched everyone dance.

"Hey cutie."

I turned around to see the quarterback of the football team, Jack, standing right before me.

"Hi."

"Want to dance?"

I studied the jock before agreeing. Shou never said anything about not dancing. We got on the dance floor where everyone was jammed pack. I was dancing pretty well, until I felt more people crowd onto the dance floor and rub themselves against me – whether it was on purpose or not.

"What's wrong?" shouted Jack over the loud music.

"Nothing," I lied, "Just thirsty."

"I'll get us some drinks," he said before disappearing into the crowd.

I gently swayed my hips to the music while I waited for Jack to return. When he took longer than I expected, I forced my way through everyone to find him lying on top of one of the cheerleaders on the couch kissing her madly.

So here I was, back at square one standing by the kitchen just staring at people dance. Then I saw a couple of overly exposed girls make their way to me, it wasn't until they were a couple feet away, I saw who they actually were. Saki, Sarah and those other girls who followed them around.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

Saki held her hands up in defense.

"Nothing at all Ami. We just wanted to hang out with you."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, I mean I thought you were this dreadfully boring girl, but look what we have ourselves here. A party girl."

"Did you come alone?" asked Sarah.

"No, I actually came with Shou."

"Where is h-

"It doesn't matter Sarah," interrupted Saki, "Let's just go dance."

Smiling at this symbol of truce, I followed them onto the dance floor.

x

I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, it must've been all the punch Saki had gotten for me. Maybe I was having a sugar rush, but before I knew it, I was barefoot and dancing with some random guy. In the background, Saki was cheering me on.

The guy then placed his hand on my hips and pulled me way close to his body. From there he slammed his greedy lips on mine and we began a hot make out session. When the music stopped, our turn was down and two other randomly selected people were chosen to go dance.

I walked to an unoccupied bathroom and splashed my face with water and then reapplied my makeup. I pulled out my cell phone from the pocket of my romper and checked the time. It was close to midnight. Sighing, I walked back to the dance floor and grabbed my shoes. Much to my dismay, it was time to go home. Amu was bound to be back by now and I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of one her boring lectures.

I asked around for Shou and finally found him sitting in one of the rooms with his friends playing video games. Actually they were mainly talking. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek giving his entire focus to me.

"Shou I have to go."

"Right now?" he mumbled in utter disappointment.

I furrowed my brows together. Usually he'd agree with me.

"Yes, come on."

He got up and wobbly walked over to me. It was so bad, he almost fell. I grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him upright.

"Shou are you drunk?"

"No," he said in a slurred tone.

I wrinkled my nose in the horrible smell of his breath. Rolling my eyes I led him to his car.

"Can you drive?"

"Of course I can."

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Well, can you drive?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

He pulled out of the parking space between two cars and got onto the unusually empty freeway.

"This isn't the way to my house Shou."

"Yeah it is, I just wanted to spend some more time with you."

Smiling, I stared outside looking at the lit up streets. Shou slowly started to increase the volume of the radio till it was on MAX and was slowly increasing the speed of the car.

"You're going too fast! Slow down Shou."

"Relax babe, enjoy yourself."

"Shou, you're drunk and you're going to fast – pull over."

"Babe-

"PULL OVER!" I shouted.

He took his attention off the road and stared at me before looking back at the road.

"Fine if this idiot would stop coming closer to me and turn down his light."

Confused, I looked up and screamed.

Afterwards everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dun. Dun. Duuuun. Yes, I left it on a cliffy. We are inching closer and closer to the end of the story. So be prepared.

My appreciated thanks to:

**xXMidnightNekoXx**

**TinkToxiixix**

**CelestialEternity**

**aznpride16xx**

**UnlcukyJinx**

**DarkChoclat**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**animefan7272**

**alchemistlover 14**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**Tsukiyomi Macey**

Another note~ For my next story which I'm already itching to write. I'll be taking a small break from all the action and violence this story especially had as well as R.S.A.L did. So my next story and hopefully the one after that will be peaceful.

**Read~Review~Enjoy**

**Neko-Meme**


	43. Scars

Why are all the suicidal jumpers I end up helping, guys?

"Haku, this is Amu. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"How do you feel?"

"Shitty."

"Want to tell me why?"

"Not really."

I let the subject drop.

"It sure is chilly for a summer night."

"Yeah, makes me wish I brought a jacket or something. It doesn't matter."

"You cold?"

"It doesn't matter," he repeated.

After a flicker of hesitation I cleared my throat.

"You know I'm having a bad day too."

"How so?" he mumbled with little interest.

"My little sister has this boyfriend I don't agree of. She wanted to go to this party with him, but I didn't let her go. She was so angry with me, it broke my heart. I was almost tempted to let her go, but then I remembered I was doing this for her safety. Let her be angry, I think. It's better for her to hate me than end up hurt."

"My brother died two weeks ago," he said finally in a hoarse voice.

"I'm deeply sorry for your los-

"My wife left me after I lost my job."

"Why are you doing this Haku? Is it because of your brother and wife?"

"I lost everything; my family, my home, my wife, my job."

"How are you losing your home?"

"Foreclosure and all this debt."

"What about your wife?"

"I still love her."

"Then why would you leave her a large amount of debt?"

"I'm not! I'm getting rid of the problem!"

"Haku, she's still married to you since a divorce hasn't been filed as of yet."

"Really? Is she there? Kana? Kana?" he shouted.

"No, but I'll have my team call her if you come down from the roof."

"I can't," he finally said, "I have to get rid of all the problems."

"They won't go away," I argued. "Do you honestly want to make Kana work five times harder because you left behind a vicious amount of money for her to pay back?"

"No! I never wanted to hurt her!" he wailed.

"Haku, calm down and listen to me. Come off of the roof and I'll contact Kana and get you a job."

"But-

"You don't want to hurt your wife do you?"

"No."

"Then come down."

"I…okay."

One of the police men ran into the building and several moments later came back with the man.

"You did good Amu," said Rima and Nagi almost at once.

"Thanks," I answer half-heartedly.

Now I could go spend some time with Ami…and maybe soak in a warm bath.

**Ikuto POV**

I was finally coming back home after months of SWAT training. After the whole Kyou thing, I'd been getting this odd feeling that I was losing my mental and physical strength and sharpness. For a moment I was tempted to light a cigarette, but decided to hold it off till I got back home.

When I pulled onto the freeway, I immediately noticed some traffic and tons of honking going on. A couple of cars pulled over, and though I thought it was a bit strange especially in this heavy of traffic, but I paid no heed. But when a car suddenly stopped in the middle of the road then swerved to the side I muttered a couple of curses. When I finally focused my attention back on the road I figured out – a little too late I may add – what was going on. A car was coming against the traffic flow.

As strange as it was, I actually didn't really react till it was a couple feet away. And as if a jack-in-the box had unleashed within me, instantly my reaction was to swerve the car to the side. As quick as I had tried to be, I was a bit too slow and the approaching, with it's high beam lights, collided half-way into the wall and into the back of my car thrashing me forward with enough tremendous force to have my head slam against the windshield.

I jolted back into my seat with a deep feeling of dread knotting up in my stomach. I turned to stare at the car and when I saw the impact of the damage, I rushed out of my car and ran towards the demolished hunk of metal.

The side closest to me was the driver's seat, so without any slight hesitation I flung the door open to find a teenage driver slumped over the steering wheel. He was clutching his right arm firmly and grunting out. From the looks of it, it seemed to me that he was bleeding.

"Can you hear me?"

"Arghhhh…"

"I'll take that as a yes," I mumbled to myself.

"Can you get out or should I help you?"

"I…c-can…"

"Good – grab onto my arm!" I exclaimed when he nearly collapsed onto the floor.

Even at this distance I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I helped him lay down in the grass before calling 911.

I kneeled down beside him.

"Was there anyone else in the car?"

"…"

"Can you hear me? Was there anyone with you?" I shouted through his haze of falling unconscious and hurdling through the pain.

"Girlfriend…" was all he managed to say before he fell into a stupor of sleep.

I stared at him oddly for a moment – I hadn't seen anyone else – more or less a girl in the car. Then it hit me. The oddly shaped shadow that has slumped over to the side. I ran over to the passenger side of the car. The cold wind combining with the deep dread knotting within my stomach blazing my skin on fire.

The passenger side seemed to have suffered the most. The door was deeply dented seeing it was the side that had collided with the back of my car and part of the wall. With the door being badly compacted, I though it'd be harder to bust open. I placed my foot on the door and grabbed the handle pulling with as much strength as I could. The door finally snapped open and I saw the girl the boy had been talking about.

I carefully pushed her back so she was leaning against the seat now instead of the dashboard. She was covered in her own blood, and bruises and wounds were beginning to show. Her honey brown hair was plastered to her face with what seemed to be a mix of sweat and…blood? I pushed the strands of her out of her face and I felt sick. My stomach felt like it was going to churn.

Catching myself from stumbling backwards and spilling my lunch over my shoes I take another peek at the teen.

"Oh Christ-

Just as I came to carry out her pale, cold body the ambulance arrived. I along with one of the workers helped her onto a gurney and they whisked her away. Another ambulance loaded up the boy and took him as well.

I on the other hand, got into my destroyed car and followed them to the hospital.

**Amu POV**

**Later**

So the first thing I see when I arrive home is no one. That's right; there was no one at my house. Noelle was with Utau so it didn't matter, but where Ami was…

Well I had one clear idea. She'd probably gone to the party.

Angry, I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and just as I was about to dial Ami's number my phone vibrated with a caller ID I hadn't been expecting at all.

"Hi Ikuto."

"Amu, Ami's in the hospital."

"What?" I ask even though I'd heard him loud and clear.

"She got into a car accident-

I went silent. Everything was happening too quickly. The room began to spin around in mad circles and suddenly the phone felt too strong and my knees felt like they would give out any moment now.

"I'll be right there," I muttered in a hoarse, unrecognizable voice.

x

I was in such a hurry to see Ami I knocked a poor nurse over. I'm not even sure I apologized or helped her get up.

Ikuto had sent me a text shortly after his phone call telling me where to meet them. The second floor, room 37c. I turned into the left corridor and saw everyone sitting or standing around in the waiting room. The only one missing – me. Utau saw me first, and met me with dark, gloomy eyes. Standing behind her was Kukai who a sobbing Noelle in his arms.

"Amu-

"Where is she?"

"Amu-

"Where. Is. She?"

"In there," replied Rima pointing to the room besides them when Utau only looked to the tiled floor.

I stumbled into the doorway to see my little sister…my little sister all bandaged up and tied to a breathing machine. A bundle of emotion opened and I ran.

"Amu! Where are you going?" shouted Utau and Yaya.

"Amu!" exclaimed Rima.

"Ikuto, go," mumbled Kukai jabbing him with his elbow.

I blocked out everything as I ran down the stairs. Tears continued to stroll down my cheeks. When I got outside, I didn't know where I would go. I just kept running and running till I reached a small community park with a single flickering light.

With no one occupying the park, I slowed down and wandered onto the swing set. I numbly held onto the cold chains and just stared down into the sand. Not too far behind, I could hear someone running – coming closer to my location. Part of me hoped it was a thug who would most likely rob me then kill me.

Instead, I was greeted by someone less violent. I stared into his eyes as he walked through the play equipment set up in the sand. Before long he was standing right in front of me with a strange emotion in his eyes in which I couldn't read.

"You sisters have a knack for getting yourselves hurt and into the hospital," he said in a soft voice as I wiped my tears away.

"She could've died," I snapped back unintentionally.

Ikuto leaned in closer and put his hands on the chain; a couple inches from where mine where.

"You've had your fair share of close-to-death situations as well."

"This was reckless…"

"You've been reckless too."

"Ikuto you don't get it."

"Oh really?"

"She still has a life ahead of her-

"And you don't?" he said with venom lacing through his words.

There was an air of uncomfortable silence.

"I found her tonight. She and this guy had been going in the opposite lane when I had been coming back. When I finally saw the car coming, I pulled away a little too late. They hit me and the wall."

"She was with a guy," I mumbled to myself.

Taking no notice of me, he continued.

"I'll probably never forget her face for as long as I live."

"You found her first?" I asked a new thought forming into my head.

"Yeah."

"But I was the last one there."

He leaned away from me and stared with solemn eyes. Releasing the air he'd apparently kept pent up to himself, he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't want to be the one to explain this."

"Explain what?"

"I called Kukai and Rima over first because I thought it'd be easier on you if you had someone other than me there. Well Utau and Noelle were with him. And Nagi was with Rima. Utau called over Yaya and Kairi. Just as I was going to call you they said I shouldn't. With everything that had happened they thought it'd be best if we waited."

"My baby sister is hooked to a breathing machine!" I exclaimed feeling the tears start up again.

"They were trying to protect you," he reasoned.

Another round of silence appeared.

"Ami…" I mumbled again tears strolling down my cheeks.

He reached out and wiped a single tear away from my cheek. His finger unconsciously lingering on my cheek. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly jerked away and stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"We should go back…everyone's worried."

"Is Shou there?"

"Who?"

"The guy who was in the car with her – her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Uh no. He only escaped with a broken arm and left before you arrived."

"Did he come to check up on Ami at least?"

"No."

Feeling frustrated, I slipped off the swing and walked besides Ikuto to the hospital.

It wasn't until I actually got back into the hospital that the real waterworks began.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello Darlings! This was a REALLY short chapter, but just to show insight to what actually happened in the last chapter. I'm not too satisfied with the quality, but I can't seem to word it differently. There's also been a lot of time skips in recent chapters. Like I keep using 1 month later or Several months later. Okay if you've been feeling frustrated about this, I promise this is the last of that. Starting with the next chapter, the time will we consistent and easy to follow. So please bear with me.

My wonderful, beautiful, loyal reviewers:

**DarkFaerie0**

**Foxgrl18**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**animefan7272**

**kissu-ichigo**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**aznpride16xx**

**xXMidnightNekoXx**

**NellyLuna252**

**alchemistlover14**

**RomanticaKH1**

**AmutoSavior283**

**Tsukiyomi Macey**

**CelestialEternity**

**TinkToxiixix**

I honestly love you guys ^ ^

**Love you,**

**Neko-Meme**


	44. Meeting You

My routine currently went like this: hospital, work, hospital, home, hospital, home. Sometimes I wouldn't even go home when I knew Utau or Rima or even Yaya, if she was able to, would be taking care of Noelle.

Today shouldn't be any different I thought to myself as I straightened my red and white striped tank. But it was. Noelle's little hand was in mine. We both stood on the driveway of the house that had the person we were looking for in it. Still keeping my hand in Noelle's, I knelt down and stared into her big brown eyes.

"Listen sweetie. I'm not sure what's going to happen once we step inside that house. I may or may not lose my temper. Okay?"

She just looked back at me blankly before shooting me a bright smile that revealed a missing tooth in the front.

"Nothing will happen!" she exclaimed in that over-confident, positive energetic voice of hers.

Flashing her a half-smile, I got up and rubbed her tiny knuckle.

Yeah, nothing's going to happen.

We walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. It was a minute or two before anyone answered the door. At last, I heard muffled footsteps, and suddenly the door swung open. His face was quite bewildered and almost tinted pink. My face held almost the same expression – I was very flushed. I don't think he was expecting me. Actually I don't he had been expecting company at all. It was 11 o' clock in the morning and the man was dressed in his boxers – that's all.

I raised my hand to cover Noelle's eyes, but thought the damage had already been done. Instead, I stepped in front of her slightly so she couldn't see his bare chest.

"For heaven's sake, put some clothes on."

Snapping out of his trance, he led us in first before heading upstairs. Noelle and I took a seat on one of the couches and I took note of his house. Being a bachelor, his house was actually pretty well organized and neat.

Not long after he came back down with a loose white v-neck shirt, beige cargo shorts reaching up to his knees, and black socks. His hair was still a mess, and by the looks of it he had rushed to get dressed. It continued to remain quiet before he slightly turned towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"No thank you."

"What about you Noelle?" he asked in a softer voice.

"Juice!"

"Noelle," I muttered in a reprimanding voice.

"It's fine," he said.

"Okay…May I have juice please?" she asked stretching out the last word with what seemed to be a mix of dread and agony.

"You may."

With that he disappeared, and here I was fiddling with my fingers. Stupid right? A little sooner than I had expected, he came back with a mug of coffee for himself, a juice box for Noelle, and a cup of juice for me as well.

"You didn't have to," I said as my fingers wrapped around the glass cup.

"It'll ease your nerves more or less."

"Thank you."

"Anything to eat?"

"No thank you."

"Noelle?"

"Nope!" she exclaimed sipping away at the grape flavored juice.

"I'll be back."

He retreated back into the kitchen and once more appeared with a croissant in his hands. He took a seat on the chair near the couch.

"What's up," he mumbled in between taking a large bite of his croissant.

I exhaled a deep breath and took a sip of the juice. He was right – it kind of did soothe my nerves.

"Will you come with me?"

"To the hospital? Sure-

"No. Ikuto, will you come with me to his house?"

Frowning, he silently drank his coffee, and looked back up to meet my frantic gold eyes.

"I have no problem, but why? Why do you need to go see him?"

"He has to know what he did to her Ikuto. And I need to see him."

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead turned to Noelle who returned his gaze with curious eyes. He then snuck a look at the time and smirked to himself.

"Noelle, you want to feed Yoru?"

"You have a pet?" I asked.

"Not exactly. It's this cat and he's been showing up a lot lately. I tend to feed him some biscuits and milk."

"Can I sissy?"

"Go ahead."

"I'll be back," muttered Ikuto without a glance in my direction.

Like any other six year old, Noelle mindlessly ranted off with dozens and dozens of questions. And surprisingly, Ikuto answered every single one before handing her a bowl filled halfway with milk. He guided her into the backyard with a bag of biscuits in his hand. The two of them patiently waited for the cat to come out. One the black tail emerged from the bushes, Ikuto taught her how to handle him, introduced them, and left. I did however take notice that he left the door open in case anything was to happen.

He came back with a semi-apologetic smile and took a seat on the chair.

"What on earth are you thinking? You can't go see him!"

"I need to see him Ikuto," I managed in a defeated sigh. "I need to tell him what's wrong with Ami. What he was responsible for."

"Did you check on her yesterday?"

"I couldn't, there wasn't anyone there to take care of Noelle. And I didn't want her to be in the hospital all the time so she can cry her eyes out."

"I managed to get some time off work and check on her…and if you want, I can keep Noelle on days when there's no one to watch her."

I looked up.

"Really? I don't want to impose or an-

"Don't worry about it, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you so much Ikuto. You honestly don't know how happy that made me."

"You're welcome, and about visiting Shou…when are we leaving?"

"How about in fifteen minutes or so?"

"That's fine."

A small silence loomed over us as I turned to watch Noelle interact with the cat. I turned back around and took a small sip of my juice.

"So how are you Amu?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm doing fine – I've been going to the hospital nonstop for crazy amounts of time."

"Tsukasa hasn't been giving you any negotiation cases lately?"

"No. And actually I'm pretty thankful about it. Who knows how badly I might screw up if I were to be assigned a case at this stage of my life?"

"Is that why you decided to come to my house to goddamn early in the morning?" he teased with a pleasant smirk on his face.

"Eleven-thirty in the morning isn't 'goddamn early' in fact it's a civil time to go to someone's house."

At this Ikuto roared with laughter. Remembering a distant memory of us, and looking at Ikuto laugh, my face unusually turned a pale shade of pink. Recovering from his fit of laughter he gets up with his empty mug.

"I'll just wash these up and then we can leave afterwards."

"Okay," I reply handing my semi-empty cup of juice to his outreached hand.

After he left, I got up off the couch and just wandered towards the wall with a few pictures hung. The first few were when Ikuto was younger – it seemed like he was at his very first negotiation case. The next one was with him and his little sister, Saya, probably from when they were little. There was a group picture of him and his family. It went on like that until my eye caught a smaller frame resting backwards on the wall. I gently flipped it over and my heart pounded outside of my chest. It was a picture of me and Ikuto from when he asked me out in the amusement park. When I heard his footsteps, I quickly turned it back over and resumed my nonchalant way of studying the pictures.

"That was my very first negotiation case with my uncle. My uncle has said 'Just his luck to end up with a hostage situation for his first case'. That thrill of terror combined with a mix of adrenaline and excitement – I loved that feeling."

"Funny, my first case had hostages too."

I turned to look at him for the first time since he came back from the kitchen, to see he was holding Noelle in his arms.

"We should probably go now," I said turning around.

"Do you have room for me in your car?"

"My car?"

"Yeah, my car is still getting repaired."

"Oh, just give me the bill. I'll pay for the damages."

"Hey, don't look so glum," he said flicking my cheek with his thumb before adding, "And I'm not giving you the bill."

"But-

"No buts. Plus it's about time my car got a little pampered up."

How can he just shrug it away like it was nothing? I'll just find out a way it to pay it back to him.

Ikuto strapped Noelle into her car seat, before joining me in the front. I didn't say much besides the occasional laugh or two when Ikuto and Noelle would bust out singing whatever song was playing on the radio. They were more than eager to sing away at another song, and the upcoming one just so happened to be 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry.

Upgrade to Flash Player 10 for improved playback performance. Upgrade Now or More Info.

close

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion," began Noelle in a squeaky voice mispronouncing more than all of her lyrics.

"It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention," now Ikuto had joined in and I was having a fit of laughter, especially when he began to add 'sass' to it.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it," Noelle had already stopped before it had even reached the chorus, and now it was all Ikuto.

For a second I turned to face him, and that was probably my mistake. Because he was staring at me as he hit every lyric correctly. My face flushed quite a bit and I abruptly turned away. Noelle started off again when Ikuto stopped.

"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it."

The car ride continued with the two of them taking turns. Ikuto would always sing the chorus and end right before she said: 'I hope my boyfriend don't mind it'. From then on I tried not to look at him anymore.

When the song was over, I slipped a CD with all of Noelle's favorite kid songs in.

"That song probably wasn't the best for a six year old to listen to. More or less sing to," I muttered with a sigh.

"You're probably right," agreed Ikuto.

Noelle however had paid no mind to any of it and was currently singing to another song.

Before long the joyous car ride reached to a halt and I parked the car right in front of the driveway. There weren't any cars parked out front to prove anyone was actually home. Nonetheless the three of us got out and approached the wooden door. I rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door.

A young girl with an emerald green tanktop with beige shorts opened the door. She greeted us with a smile and happy green eyes.

"Hello," she chimed.

If it wasn't for Noelle holding my hand and Ikuto laying a protective hand on my shoulder I might've exploded.

"I'm here to see Shou."

"Come on in, and I'll go tell him he has visitors."

After she led us in, she disappeared upstairs and I shot Ikuto a look.

"Cousin," he replied simply.

"She can't be a cousin!" I exclaimed with a rushed whisper.

To add emphasis I made an hourglass figure motion with my hands, and Ikuto smirked. The three of us sat waiting on the couch; Noelle was outstretched on my lap. She idly slid her finger back and forth over the leather material of the couch. When she released a large yawn, Shou took his time coming down the stairs. From the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto slightly tense. When he came down, the girl from before rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. His arm was still up in a cast.

Getting a look at his 'guests' had him slightly freezing, but nonetheless he came and sat on the couch in front of us.

"Hi Amu."

"Hi Shou."

His eyes studied Ikuto and Noelle. He already knew the small girl idly sitting on my lap, but Ikuto was not a familiar face.

"Ikuto," he said looking Shou right in the eye – a wry smile on his face.

"Right. Nice to meet you."

It was silent between us for a while, and that same moment the girl from before appeared from behind the doors of the kitchen with a tray full of drinks in hand.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she set the tray down on the table, "I didn't really know what you might've preferred. And we really didn't have much either…

Yeah, I was angry at him for dating this girl while my little sister was stuck in a coma in the hospital. But something about the apologetic girl offering anything she could struck a chord within me.

"Thank you," I replied giving her a smile.

"Nanami."

She looked back to Shou, and took a seat besides him. As I picked up the small sip-cup intended for Noelle, Nanami piped up again.

"It was all he had in store – I hope she likes fruit punch," was all she offered.

"Yeah she does. What do you say Noelle?"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed in a bubbly attitude, snapping out of her bored mood quickly.

I took a moment to clear my throat.

"Have you seen Ami recently?"

"Um no…not exactly."

"Have you seen her at all?"

"No."

Sensing where this discussion was leading to, Nanami got up.

"Amu, would you mind if I took Noelle with me into the living room? I just bought this fabulous game and I've been waiting to try it out."

"Go on Noelle. Go with Nanami – I'll come get you when I'm done," I whispered.

More than eager to leave this boring discussion, she hopped off my knees and ran after Nanami. Ikuto and I turned to face Shou once more.

"You haven't visited Ami since the day of the accident – even when you're to blame?

"Amu," whispered Ikuto, but I ignored him.

I kept a hard, steady gaze on Shou.

"I can't see her."

"Why not?"

"Because it was my fault. I'm the one who was drunk and I only escaped with a broken arm. Look at her…she's in a fucking coma."

"You're her boyfriend aren't you?"

When he didn't say I word I got up off of the couch.

"Did you force her to go?"

"What?"

"Did you…force her to go with you the party?"

"No. She called me up and told me to pick her up."

I wasn't as angry at him as I was before, but the anger was directed to something…someone else.

"I don't want you to see her again."

"Amu!" exclaimed Ikuto getting up as well.

"It'll just be better for her if this all seemed like it never happened."

"So you're saying I should just forget about Ami."

"Yeah…"

"Let's go Ikuto."

He followed me out, leaving Shou on the couch. Nanami carried Noelle to us.

"You know, he has this picture of her on his desk. He keeps looking at it everyday, sometimes for hours at a time with a guilty expression on his face," she said handing us Noelle.

"But I can't forget that he's the one who did this to her."

* * *

**A/N**

I'll keep this short because I have another important matter to talk about. From the minute they began talking to Shou, I felt like this chapter began to stink. But I couldn't change it any other way so I'll hope you guys will forgive me. Another thing – This chapter was actually finished on September 11, 2011. I had to publish it a week later because of all my midterms. So I also hope I'm forgiven from that. At the very bottom I have another short story I wrote about Amu and Ikuto. So if you'll bear through my extremely long author's note I'll be really happy.

Thank you to:

**violentgirl inc**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**CelestialEternity**

**RomanticaKH1**

**xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx**

**alchemistlover14**

**x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**TinkToxiixix**

**Flowerfairy9751**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**aznpride16xx**

Okay so as I mentioned before I have something important to talk about. Today is September 11, 2011. It is the day terrorists came into the United States on commercial airlines and attacked us. The World Trade Center was knocked down killing thousands of men and women who couldn't escape from the burning buildings, or the people who were to close to the buildings when the collapsed.

I went on YouTube today so see what exactly happened. I didn't know, I was only in pre-school when 9/11 happened. I scroll down to see what people commented and I found hate comments and not the ones that should've been directed to the people who committed this horrendous crime. But there was this one comment that I have to share –

"If only we could eliminate all Muslims then everything would be better off."

For a while I just stared at the person who said this. And I thought 'Really?' Are you really going to blame an ENTIRE religion on something a small group of people did? I honestly don't think its right to blame everyone who is Muslim on this incident. Instead we should direct our hatred to the people who actually displayed this act of terror on us.

Yes what those people did was wrong. It was terrible. They killed so many innocent people. They killed people who were anxiously waiting to go home to their families. To see their wife, their kids, parents, siblings. But it's also wrong to put all the blame on a religion. There are Muslim kids at my school. When they tell their friends their religion, do you know what they say to them? 'Terrorist' these kids had nothing to do with what happened on 9/11. So why are we labeling them as Terrorists when it was a group of stupid, evil people who did this.

Honestly at first I was going to talk a little about what happened and my feelings on it. But that was before I saw that comment. I was also going to write a short little Amu x Ikuto story centered around 9/11.

**Run**

It always took so long before I could get to my floor and begin the tedious paperwork. I stepped into the elevator with a bunch of other people who worked in my building – funny how I had never seen them before. It also took a while before I got to my floor because of the fact that everyone else had a different floor to go to. We all had this specific order – from lowest to highest. We had to find out who had the lowest floor first, and from there we'd keep increasing until the last person was out.

First was a lady with short brown hair and large brown eyes. She needed to stop at floor thirty-five. Well so did fifteen other people. In about five minutes, she stepped out with anyone else who needed to get off. By now the large crowd of people had decreased to five. This might not take as long as I thought it would.

Two people got off at floor forty-five. A man with striking green eyes departed shortly after on floor fifty. By now there were only two people left in the elevator – me and a guy with dark blue hair.

"What floor?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Fifty-three."

"Hmm…one before mine."

With that he pressed the '53' button and I leaned back waiting for the familiar ding of the elevator to echo out. When the black box displayed the number '53' in dark red, I straightened out my shirt and stepped out.

"Have a good day," he called out from behind me.

Pretty good day if I do say so myself, I thought as I took a seat at my desk. I loved the area I worked in. I was right next to the large window, where I could see everything and everyone. I honestly loved the view of New York from such a high angle. I felt at peace up in the air rather than on the bustling streets.

**An hour later**

It was 8:40 a.m. when I got ready to go on break. As I was going to one of the vending machines for a little chocolaty snack and water I heard two women talking.

"I guess he's not planning to do the drills today."

"What a relief I never get anything done when he plans those silly evacuation orders."

"Hush Susan, after what happened before are you honestly going to say that?"

"It's the truth. I doubt something like that is going to happen again."

Sighing, I made my way over to the machine. People still thought Rick was part crazy because of all the evacuation drills he planned out. I honestly agreed with him 100 %. After the bombing in the garage in '93 I was pretty glad he was began this whole thing.

I stuck in a dollar bill and pressed the G3 button for a Hershey bar.

I mean I always believed that if something happens once, it'll happen again. And if something like that bombing wouldn't happen again, who cares. I mean not only do we get like an hour away from working, but it'll come in handy.

I stuck in another dollar and after much debate pressed B1 for a cold coffee. I wasn't in much of a mood for water. I placed my snacks on my desk, before making my way to find Rima. The two of us always planned a five minute break after 8:40. I wandered over to her desk, where she was idly pressing buttons on her computer keyboard.

"No break today?"

She looked up and a smile spread on her face.

"Well…

Rima looked down to her watch and shrugged.

"I guess I could manage five minutes."

"As usual."

"What? I have to keep time or I'll end up having to stay after hours. And you know how much I hate that."

"Believe me, I know."

"Do you have anything big planned today?"

I thought over the date Tadase had begged me to go on today.

"Tadase wanted me to meet up with him in a café somewhere for dinner then go to some Broadway musical."

"Is he _still _trying to make you his girlfriend?"

"He hasn't been doing it for that long," I mumbled.

Rima raised a small blonde eyebrow.

"He's had a crush on you since high school. Someone needs to teach him to get a hint."

"I feel bad for him though."

"Yeah, but when he asks you to be his girlfriend and you accept because you 'feel bad', I'm going to feel bad for you."

"I'm not going to be his girlfriend. He's not my type!"

"Oh, then who's your type."

My mind flashed to Adam on the third floor with his lazy smile every time I came to enter or leave. And then oddly to the guy with the blue hair in the elevator.

"Confident but not cocky. Sweet, smart and daring."

"Amu, that sounds like some Disney prince," she muttered in disgust.

"I'm not asking for a prince, but I want someone-

I wasn't sure what happened but I felt backwards as the building suddenly jolted. I heard the glass from the windows instantly shatter, and then screams.

"Was that an earthquake?" asked Rima suddenly on alert.

I got up off of the floor and much to my horror saw everyone running towards the elevator. The windows were shattered and under the rubble of turned over desks I saw bodies. From what was left of the window, I saw smoke rising.

Just as I was about to help the people on the floor, Rima pulled me back.

"We have to go."

"What about them?"

She looked back to the bodies on the floor, and closed her eyes.

"One minute."

We hurried over to them, and immediately the smell of blood had me feeling nauseous. Rima covered one side, while I checked the other. Every single one of them were dead. Rima ran over towards me.

"Anybody?" she asked.

"No."

A pool of emotion swirled into her eyes, as she grabbed my hand.

"Hurry we have to go!"

We ran not to the elevators like most had, but down the stairs like Rick had advised for the last couple of years. Honestly, I had been expecting most to take the elevators ignoring what he had been teaching us. But once we were down a flight of stairs, I saw just how crowded the stairwell was. Rima and I were making our way down the beginning of the second flight of stairs, when I remembered the little package on my desk.

"Rima I have to go back."

"Back? Amu, are you crazy?"

"I have to! Mom is still there."

She sighed.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I'll meet with you outside. Don't worry about me," I said when she stared at me.

"Amu-

"Trust me. It'll take a minute or two. Please go."

"Fine."

I then started to fight against the crowd of people coming down, so I could head back to the fifty-third floor. When I managed to get back up, I saw that some of the phones were still ringing, and oddly it was from the people from the higher floors. Didn't they hear the sudden jolt?

Running towards my desk, I slipped on a piece of paper and fell into the pile of shattered shards of glass. I squeezed my eyes in pain, and when I could finally manage to handle some of the pain, I pulled out most of the pieces. Blood slid down my arm, as I searched my desk for the small blue frame with my mother's picture. When I couldn't find it on my desk, I began to panic. I pushed everything off the desk in a desperate attempt to find it.

I decided to check the floor, and as I did, I found the frame all cracked up several feet away from my desk. Hugging it to my chest, I ran into the stairwell once more and down the flight of stairs.

More people were beginning to climb down – but unlike the group that had vanished with Rima earlier; these people were frantic, screaming and running. Everything Rick had said we shouldn't do. I on the other hand, was walking down quickly, and as I was one of these frantic people shoved me down.

I tumbled down the flight of stairs and landed in the corner in a crumpled mess. I picked myself up and headed down a couple more flights before I was pushed down again. By now my bones were aching and tired. My blood still continued to sliver down my arms, legs, and face. Like before I picked myself up, and even slower than before I began my descent down the steps.

When I reached what seemed to be the forty-eighth floor it became harder to breathe. The smoke from unseen fires filled my lungs and stung by eyes. Basically trying my hardest to get in even a single breath, I continued my fight down. It was a while later when I reached the thirty-eighth floor. I placed my hand on the wall for support. My lungs were on fire, every breath I tried to take, it felt as thought they'd rip apart.

As I tried to go down the next flight of stairs, there was a large creaking noise. At first I thought nothing of it, but when the noise increased, I stepped back a little and half of what seemed to be floor above this one fell down. The rubble landed on top of me knocking the wind out of me.

I struggled out of the mess, and looked at the destroyed staircase. I couldn't go down anymore at this point. Feeling the tears come forth and the hopelessness arise I laid down on the floor in a crumpled mess and closed me eyes. I couldn't go back up because that was just pointless, and the elevators – we were advised not to take those in cases of emergencies in case someone cut the power and they stopped working.

And to think I'd never get to see Rima, Ami, Dad, Utau, or even Tadase again. So this was how I'd die…on the thirty-eighth floor on a stairwell.

**Ikuto POV**

When the building suddenly shook and the glass from the windows shattered everyone ran down the stairs or into the elevators. Instead of rushing down quickly, I snuck a peek out of the window. Looking down my eyes widened in shock. An airplane had crashed into the side of the tower. Smoke raised from the engines and people watched with their mouths agape.

Realizing what was probably going on, I rushed down the stairs. Entering the stairwell, I noticed there was practically no one taking the stairs. Taking the stairs, I was actually pretty thankful for the fact that I had taken soccer and football in high school and college.

**Later**

Just as I was finishing the descent from the thirty-ninth floor, I noticed a body in the corner and the staircase messed up. The first thing that came into my mind was why this person was just lying there. Rushing down I turned the body over and noticed it was the girl from before. The one with the pink hair in the elevator.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I partially shouted, shaking her body.

"Hmmm?"

"Hello? I need you to wake up right now."

She opened her eyes, revealing large golden orbs. They were red at the bottom noting that she had obviously been crying. Her eyes then lit in recognition.

"You're that guy from before."

"Ikuto. And yeah."

"Amu," she said before turning her attention to the staircase, "There's no way out."

I helped her up and began looking for a way to get out. The distance from here to the next staircase was a little more than two feet down. Looking around, I spotted a pillar sort of thing that had been supporting the higher floor lying down.

Getting an idea, I began to lift of the pillar slightly and made something like a ramp.

"Let's go."

"Where…there aren't any stairs."

When I pointed to the ramp she made some sort of a sigh and followed me.

"I'll get on it first, and then you sit behind me okay?"

"Okay."

When I got on, the pillar began to wobble leading me to worry if it would support our weight. After Amu sat down, the pillar steadied, and we slid down slowly.

The odd thing was we somehow managed to get to the thirty-seventh floor safe and easily. I helped her off, and the two of us we newfound determination began the race down the stairs.

**Amu POV**

I honestly believed I was going to die. And here this guy comes with the absurd idea of using a pillar as a make shift ramp leading me to increase my chances of dying. Yet somehow, here I am running out of this collapsing building.

**Later**

"Fifteenth floor!" he exclaimed.

But I couldn't respond like I had been doing previously. Like before, the smoke had filled my lungs and they were on fire.

"…I…c-can't…."

"We're almost there. Hang in there."

"…Ikuto…I…can't."

I stopped and collapsed onto the floor panting heavily. Ikuto stopped and faced me with a worried expression on his face.

"We're getting out of here whether you like it or not."

He moved his hands under my legs and head and lifted me up.

"Hang on."

From there he began to run, carrying my weight as well as I clung onto his shirt breathing heavily. I lost track of time as my vision began to blur. When everything turned black, I wasn't sure if we were dead because the building had finally collapsed onto us, or if we were still running down the maze of stairs.

But then a bright light shined onto my face and I could hear the droned out sound of peoples' voices.

"We're out," I heard someone say and then I couldn't hear anyone or anything anymore.

**Epilogue**

**A Couple Years Later**

"Amu will you help me find Saya's pink bootie?"

"It's in the closet."

There was a brief silence before he shouted a quick 'Yay, I found it'. He rushed down stairs with Saya in his arms, a cheeky smile spread on his face.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed Saya from his arms and strapped her into her car seat. Ikuto then started the car and we began the fairly short drive to New York from New Jersey. Before long, Ikuto somehow managed to park our car near an empty parking meter which is especially hard to find in New York especially today.

Ikuto unbuckled Saya, and gave her to me. The three of us walked down the street where we met Rima and Nagi near the café the two of us used to go to. Rima rushed towards me, enveloping me and Saya in a bear hug.

"Amu! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

Before even letting me respond, she turned to Saya.

"And how are you?" she asked in a baby voice. "Don't you look cute today?"

Saya cooed a response causing Rima to squeal. She was such a sucker for babies.

"Are you two ladies ready to go?" asked Nagi.

"Oh hush. Yeah, let's go."

We crossed the street and walked down the very familiar sidewalk that had been littered with people, fire trucks, police cars and chaos. However instead of the two buildings now, there was a memorial. The very memorial held every year for those who died.

I stopped right in front of where the North Tower used to be.

"See Saya, that's where Mommy and Daddy used to work. That's also where Daddy saved Mommy."

Ikuto stood behind me placing a small kiss on my head.

It's always funny how fate comes around and changes your life around. Before September 11, 2001, I had been another average girl working at the World Trade Center. In all my six years of working on the fifty-third floor I had never once seen Ikuto before. Yet I managed to meet him on the day of the attack. It was coincidence I would think. You could meet anyone at anytime in the world. However I managed to see him once more when I thought I would die.

It's odd how something so tragic and terrible brought me the best thing I've ever had.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just thinking back to the day we met."

**The End**

Did you guys like that? I hope so.

Anyways some facts that I put into this story that you should know.

The person I mentioned in this story several times was Rick. And he was not a made up character. Rick Rescorla was a British man who came to dream about being an American Soldier. After spending some time in Vietnam, he came to New York and was hired in the World Trade Center as security. Working there, he realized that the World Trade Center was such an icon that it could be targeted. He suggested to his supervisors that the garage should be protected but he was denied. And a year later in 1993, the garage evidently was attacked and bombed. After that he began to carry out evacuation plans fearing that one day another attack would be carried out but this time on the main buildings. He even thought that planes might be used to carry out the attack. In 2001, he fears came true, but he had trained many of the people working there on how they should evacuate. On the day of 9/11 he did not think of himself once. But helped every single person in Morgan Stanley's WTC (2700) people out but 13. Those thirteen included twelve other workers and himself.

The second fact is the pillar used as a makeshift ramp. It was used by a man as he and an injured woman tried to find a way to escape the building after the staircase was destroyed.

**Enjoy ~**

**Neko-Meme**


	45. Babysitters, Hostages, and Love

With everything that had happened recently, all I've been doing in my office is paperwork. Yes, that meant I was hunched over my little desk doing little jobs here and there for Suzuki. Today's job was no different, but instead of a stack of papers, I had the files for every worker in this building.

"_It's just a little something I need you to do for me."_

This was definitely not 'just a little something' as Suzuki's words reappeared in my thoughts. They just needed to be updated with new cases if they've had any, absences from work, medical conditions and all that stuff.

With the five files on my desk, I began the gruesome work. In half an hour I had finished five files. Five. I placed the pile in a neat stack besides my desk and turned around to face the menacing looking stacks of files piled up to the doorknob besides the wall. Yes. Stacks. Two tall stacks as tall as the height from the floor to a door knob.

x

It's odd, I think to myself as I stare the new stack of files on my desk. It's odd how my life just spins in a tightly wound circle around me. I stare at two specific files on the desk amongst the few others.

'_Amu Hinamori'_

'_Ikuto Tsukiyomi'_

For a moment, I thought about stacking his pile with the finished ones. Just not bothering with it at all. What would be the point of that though? Nothing. I had to let go of old feelings. I had to stop resurfacing what had been starting to bury under new memories.

_My ex-boyfriend._

_My negotiator._

_Mine…_

Strange, I talk of letting him go yet…

I open the desk drawer and with careful fingers I pick up the broken necklace as though it would break at the mere touch of my fingertips.

You can't find a future in the past I tell myself as I set the necklace on the desk; its jewels sparkling gloriously under the sunlight from the open window.

I opened his file and began to go through the documents with as much precision and patience as I had with the others. There wasn't much that needed to be updated, just a few things about the SWAT stuff he had taken over and a couple cases. I got up and walked over to the large finished stack. Just as I was placing it down, the door flung open. Kukai ran in, hugged me and spun me around a few times with a goofy smile on his face. All the while, Ikuto's file had been dropped onto the floor forgotten about in the midst of this sudden burst of energy.

"Calm down," I said in between a laugh. "What's the occasion?"

Just as the words left my mouth, a flash of blonde hair caught my attention. A couple seconds later, Utau revealed herself from behind the door, her arms hanging limply by her side. But like Kukai there was a smile on her face.

"I tried to tell him, we'd tell you later. But he just can't seem to listen to a word I say."

"Sure I do. This was just too good."

"What?"

Utau opened her mouth to say something but her eyes quickly locked on the pendant on my desk. Her gaze slowly dropped to the floor and then she noticed his tossed aside file. Her brows furrowed together.

"This is a bad time Kukai. Why don't we tell Amu later?" she said her eyes firmly staring into mine.

I knew she'd noticed his things. Unlike Kukai who was blinded in his own world at the moment, she was as sharp as a knife. I broke my gaze away from her and turned to Kukai's disappointed face. I was not letting Ikuto interfere with anything anymore.

"Actually, I was just heading out for a small break. What's going on?"

He quickly went back into his energetic state. He wrapped his arm around Utau's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"This pocket full of sunshine is my girlfriend."

"Amu," whispered Utau.

Instead of acknowledging her sympathetic gesture, I wrapped my arms around them in a group hug. A happy smile growing on my face.

"I'm so happy for you two. Honestly, you don't how long everyone else and I have been waiting for this day. When did it happen?"

"Yesterday really," gushed Utau in an exasperated breath. "We wanted to tell you but we heard you were out with Noelle…and Ikuto."

"I was seeing Shou," I managed rather tightly.

Before I could even blink, Utau had separated herself from Kukai, I was ushered into a chair and she was patting my shoulder.

"How was it?"

"Utau, I don't think we should be ruining this moment for you or Kukai by talking about something so insignificant."

"I've been with you and Ami since God knows when. So has Yaya. You know we'd do anything for you two. And if that means I have to pull the plug on Kukai's excitement level to talk to you, then that's what I'll do."

I stared into her violet eyes and embraced her in a large hug. I honestly don't know how I went from another boring day at work to some emotional ride in just a matter of minutes. Minutes!

Pulling away from each other, the both of us noticed Kukai had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

"To go tell someone probably," she shrugged.

As if she was some psychic, we heard Rima's groans of protest as she was dragged through the hallways against her will.

"I don't care if it makes you happy! Let go of me!" she shouted angrily.

"Calm down Rima," we heard Nagi coax.

"Do not tell a girl to calm down. EVER."

Before they even entered my office, Utau and I were already snickering. When they did come in, Rima shot the four of us dirty looks. Especially Kukai and Nagi.

"Well what do you guys want?"

"I'm dating that goofball," smirked Utau.

Rima's eyes widened and any trace of anger on her face disappeared. She immediately ran to Utau and embraced her.

Soon everyone began to warmly talk to each other. The new couple was teased a little as Nagi and Rima tried to make Kukai give Utau a little smooch. I was snapping pictures on my phone like crazy knowing that when Ami got out of her coma she'd want to see it all.

A knock on the door had us all quieting down.

"Hate to interrupt this little party," said Tsukasa leaning on the doorway. "But Amu we need you."

Frowning, I walked towards him.

"What for?"

"You've landed yourself a case."

Jumping up and down in my boots excited, I frantically turned to my friends. Rolling their eyes, they shooed me away with their hands. They knew I hadn't had a case since the suicidal jumper. I rushed after Tsukasa who began filling me in on the details.

"It's a hostage situation."

"Hostage? I haven't had any of those in a really long time now. Are you sure about this?"

"You're the only person who could do this."

"Two little girls…in you and your sister's situation."

Nodding my head solemnly, the two of us headed out to the parking lot.

"Just follow my car."

"Got it."

Following his black Honda, I noticed that where we were headed wasn't too far from my house. In fact we were pretty close to Utau's house. Tsukasa turned the corner and headed towards a convenience store. From this angle, I could see the beginning of the sunset. Checking the time, I noticed it was close to five o' clock. Tsukasa pulled into the parking lot of the convenience store where I saw a large pack of police cars surrounding the area. Behind them was a crew of spectators.

Tsukasa hopped out of his car and rushed towards me.

"Follow me," he said gruffly.

He shoved past the police men who were containing the crowd. My eyes then fastened on a man about six feet tall with dark brown hair and natural green highlights. My heart pounded against the cage of my chest, and before I knew I was racing after him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He turned around and greeted me with familiar eyes.

"Hey Amu, what're you doing here?"

"Negotiating. You?"

"I was negotiating. You're putting me out of a job," he replied with a goofy grin.

I stepped back. I hadn't seen Kain in ages. It was good to be on a case with him again.

"What's going on so far?" I asked all serious again.

"Two girls – one of them is eleven the other is five. They're holding the convenience store hostage."

"Anything else?"

"They won't answer my damn calls."

"They're angry," I mumbled under my breath."

"Well they're starting to piss me off."

"Give me the phone, I'll try."

He handed me the silver device, the screen showed it already calling the store. I listened to the dial tone for a while before I heard a small click and some noises in the background.

"H-

"What the hell do you want now? I told you I didn't want to talk to your sorry ass. So why don't stop bothering me and take a hike."

Wow.

"Hi, this is Amu Hinamori. I'm a negotiator."

"Well that doesn't make a damn difference. The two of you are two peas from the same pod. Stop calling us."

I was starting to see how Ikuto felt when he was trying to negotiate with me.

"What's your name first off?"

"Karyn."

"Well Karyn, I heard you have some hostages on your hand. How are they? Is there anyone that needs any medical attention?"

"Them," she snorted. "Well they're scared. Pretty pathetic to be scared of an eleven year old if you ask me. I mean all I have a gun and that's for self-defense. It's not like I was going to shoot their miserable asses."

"You didn't hurt anyone?"

"NO! I wasn't even planning on taking hostages. I just needed some money for food, that's all."

"How's your sister?"

"Anju? Well…

There's a short pause, and I hear Karyn walking as though he was looking for her little sister. The phone drops to the floor and I hear someone crying. Karyn is shouting angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you disgusting piece of shit?"

Her sobbing transforms into wailing. And it is louder and more frantic.

"She needed to pay."

"Pay for what? Huh? For something I did?"

"Yes. The two of you are kin, thus your souls are tied by the same evil bond."

"What kind of fucking nonsense is this you dirty pig? I should shoot a bullet right through the middle of your head for harassing my sister."

The man was quiet.

"Say something old man. Do you want a hole through your head? Huh?"

"Karyn!" I shouted hoping she'd hear me, but it was hopeless.

The man had now begun to whimper in fear. The last thing I heard before the phone went dead was Karyn's sinister voice.

"If you want it…it'll kill you."

I snapped the phone shut and turned to Kain.

"Did she hang up on you?"

"No. There was a fight between her and one of the hostages. The phone went dead after."

I toke the notepad out of Kain's hands and began to scribble down some more information that would identify the situation further. I wrote down their names, and the fight that was currently going on. As well as why they came to the convenience store in the first place. When I gave the notepad back, Kain made a 'tsk' sound.

"Do women get angry if you don't call them by their names?"

"Usually."

"Maybe that's why she kept hanging up on me. I never asked her for her name."

Smiling, I went to check on the security. I tapped a man on the shoulder and he turned around, towering above me. He ranged around six foot five to six foot seven. I probably looked like a first grader to him. He had soft brown eyes and an evident after shave.

"I need to have a word with your boss."

"You're looking at him."

"Listen, I need you to tell your men to keep their weapons with them. I don't want them unsheathed or out of their holsters during this whole case."

"No weapon use at all…that's fine by me."

"Thank you. If you could tell this to your men too."

"I'll be right on it."

Nodding my head, I walked back to my original position and decided to give myself a couple more minutes before calling Karyn again.

**Ikuto POV**

I sat slumped on the couch; the TV in front of me showing horizontal bars of pink, yellow, green, blue, black, and white. The remote held limply in my hand and my eyes narrowed. Small, booming footsteps echoed from the staircase until a small figure stood in front of me, her hands on her hips, and brown eyes drilling into mine.

"I'm bored!" whined Noelle.

I looked over her shoulder to see the slow descent of the sun.

"I'm bored too."

"TV?" she asked in a shimmer of hope.

"Tough luck kid, it died."

She let out an annoyed breath then walked towards the door, sat down on the floor, and began putting on her sneakers. I watched her with amusement as she struggled to tie the shoelaces on her brand new black converse. After a while, she managed to tie them in a sloppy bow and got up with a determined look on her face. Noelle then got on her tiptoes, opened the front door, and stormed out.

Still pretty amused, I got up off the couch, turned off the TV and followed her out of the house. I had been expecting her to wait by my car if she wanted to go somewhere; instead I spotted her all the way down the street. Smiling, I ran to catch up with her.

I didn't bother asking her where she was going for a while. I figured she knew what she was doing. Even after she reached the stoplight and began to lead me down a few more streets. Not only was I amused, hell I was wondering why she wasn't tired yet.

We had now reached a sidewalk where little boutiques were lined up on the side. My hands were stuffed in my pocket as I trailed behind her. Shoppers stared at her with a fond expression. I could even hear some of:

"What a little darling!"

"She's cute."

"Is she a celebrity's daughter?"

That one had me laughing.

"Oh she's going to be a model someday."

I looked at Noelle once more, but tried to put myself in the place of the shoppers. Her waist long brown hair was flying behind her. She had on a white long sleeve, a bold blue scarf, jean shorts and her high top converse.

"Okay Noelle, we've been walking for a while now. Where are we going?"

"To go see Ami."

Sighing, I ran over to her, knelt down, and placed my hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Honey, we can't go see Ami today."

"Why not?" she demanded angrily.

"Well first off, it's really far from here."

"When Amu drove it was short!"

"Drove. She didn't walk. Second of all, Amu gave me clear orders not to take you because you have to go once in a while so you won't get sentimental."

"I ain't gonna be swentwental!"

"I'm not going to get sentimental," I corrected as I placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Can we go please!" she pleaded.

"How about this, why don't we go shopping for a little bit since we're already here. And then afterwards, when Amu comes home you can ask her if the two of you could go to the hospital?"

"You don't want to go?"

"If she asks me to come, then I'll go. Now let's go shopping."

I started to get up, hoping she was contents but her brows furrowed together.

"Amu said you can't buy things for me."

"Why not?"

"She said it's cause you gots a ship full of money…like a pirate!" she exclaimed.

And the a bit quieter she whispered into my ear solemnly, "Are you really a pirate?"

"Of course not…but when a full moon comes out on days like today when there isn't a single cloud in the sky, I head down to the sea where my ship awaits. There I set sail for months on a quest to find my loot."

"What kind of loot?" asked Noelle nervously.

"I don't know, sometimes gold other times precious jewels. But today I'm going after…QUESTION HUNGRY LITTLE GIRLS LIKE YOU!" I shouted pulling her off the ground and holding her in the air.

Noelle squealed in delight and terror attracting the attention of many shoppers who stared at us with warm smiles. But I paid to attention to them, as I basked in the young girl's laughter.

**Amu POV**

I paced back and forth nervously, gnawing on the fact that they could be seriously in danger. Kain who was currently leaning on the tree nearby stared from me to the building with an annoyed expression.

"Will you stop pacing? It's driving me insane."

"Sorry, but I'm worried about them. Karyn won't pick up my calls and she hasn't called back."

"They're probably ignoring you like they did me."

Shrugging, I turned to look at the convenience store once more. The lights within the letters were starting to turn on.

"I'll try calling once more."

"Go for it."

I dialed the number with nimble fingers and waited for the dial tone to end. I waited for several tones to go by, just like before when I heard a click come on. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay.

"Karyn-

"They're busy," snapped a familiar male voice before hanging up on me.

Several beeps followed.

* * *

**A/N**

Long Time No See! Or No Hear. Anyways, how are you guys? Angry? Frustrated? Don't worry so am I. But I've been really busy, from midterms, to finals, to Powder Puff practices, to Float Construction. I aced every single one of my finals: Biotech, English, Spanish and Dance. Ha-ha, yes dance has finals. So I was really happy about that. The last two weeks I've been preparing for Powder Puff – the game was this Wednesday. It was us freshmen and juniors vs. sophomores and seniors. Needless to say, we lost 7 – 15. But whatever, it was fun. Float Construction – wow that took up so much time, and it was presented during the homecoming parade which was today. It looked okay, but the others were WAY BETTER. Oh and one more thing about my long hiatus. I have Homecoming tomorrow. So excited.

Anyways so that's it about me. As I mentioned at the top I'm really really really really really sorry for like the 1 month+ wait. Thank you for being patient with me. I honestly love you all from the bottom of my heart. You just don't know how happy I am when I see people taking the time to read my stories, to even Review – wow. So thank you.

Oh and before I get to the thank you notes. I have an extra special Thank You to TinkToxiixix and her friend Autumn. TinkToxiixix sent me a little message that made me smile and I had been having a pretty rough day when I happened to login into my account. So I just wanted to say Thanks for making my day when it was so bad.

Well Thank You To:

**JamyWard**

**alchemistlover14**

**Lollipop300211**

**Crystalapril735**

**animeluvr8497**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**Flowerfairy9751**

**CelestialEternity**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**NellyLuna252**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**TinkToxiixix**

**Cheerfulshadow3**

**AnimeFreaksRock96**

**Foxgrl18**

**Animefan7272**

**x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x**

**aznpride16xx**

_L o v e _

_Y o u_

_A l l_

_N e k o – M e m e_


	46. Unintentional Happiness

**Kain POV**

The hand that held the phone fell limply to her side, yet her gaze remained fixated on the building.

"Amu."

"Amu!"

"What?" she asked blankly.

"What happened?"

"He- I have to go in."

"Are you crazy?" I shouted.

"No…have you seen my gun?"

She grabbed the small duffle bag she had brought with her, unzipped it, and pulled out her gun. Afterwards, she began to load the gun with more ammunition, before taking out a cross-body bag and sticking more of the bullets in there.

"I'm going in."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and stared hard into her golden eyes.

"Listen, I know you're feeling emotional and that you have a connection to this case. That doesn't mean that you can just waltz into that goddamn building."

"I have to-

"No you don't. Listen to me, once you walk in that building the situation will change, but the fact is you're not obligated to go in there and see what's going on. That's not a negotiator's job."

She grabbed my hands and pushed it off her shoulders, before returning a hard gaze at me.

"Eleven years ago…he didn't have to give me money to go to school after saving me. He didn't have to watch over me to make sure I was doing okay in school. He didn't have to give me a fucking gift every year on my birthday. His job with me ended the minute I was lead out of the building safely, but he wanted to stay with me. He wanted to help me, just like how I want to help those girls."

With that she spun around and walked towards the back entrance.

"I'll come with you!" I shouted.

"You need to negotiate outside!"

I looked around for something she could take with her. I wasn't letting her get into that building alone.

"Take one of the cops!"

"Hell no! I don't need some lazy asses pulling me down. I'll be fine."

Pausing for a moment, I grabbed my own duffle bag and pulled out a medium sized rectangular black box.

"Take this!" I shouted throwing it at her.

Swiftly turned around, she caught it and stared at it oddly. It was mix between a walkie-talkie and a tape recorder.

"What is this? A walkie-talkie?"

"Kind of. Just press the on button and stick it in your bag. It'll allow me to hear everything that is going on inside – you can communicate through it also."

"Cool. Thanks."

"No problem," I said watching her disappear behind the building.

**Amu POV**

I nestled the gun into its holster and I walked to the back of the building. I'd been down this road before, no need to cautiously make my way to the door checking everything a hundred times. I knew the drill. I wrapped my hand around the knob and slowly twisted it to the right. The door creaked open revealing what seemed to be the back of the storage room.

Good I thought, this way I can go unnoticed a bit longer.

"_How's it going in there?" _asked Kain through the black device he had given me just moments before.

"Well, I just got in here so I wouldn't know."

"_Oh..sorry."_

"Yeah."

Shaking my head, I stepped into the eerie room filled with boxes and closed the door behind me. I couldn't move as quickly as I would've liked fearing I'd make too much noise. For all I knew, that man could be in the possession of the gun and the whole situation could've swapped. Karyn and her sister could be hostages now.

I maneuvered my way through the maze like storage room. It was when I saw a little crack of light that I became excited and didn't watch the floor. I tripped over one of the many boxes that were carelessly lying on the floor. I fell to the floor with hard 'thud'. Panicking, I quickly turned off the machine Kain gave me. I waited, still, in the darkness waiting for the sound of footsteps, a gunshot to erupt, or even the door to open but nothing came.

This time, I got up and ran towards the door. Sometimes sneaking towards something isn't always the correct way to go. I peeked through the ajar door and saw nothing but grocery items.

I'll go in I decided and if worst comes to worst I'll have to fight it out with him. After creating the battle plan in my head, I turned on Kain's little device and all of a sudden his urgent voice crackled through.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU OKAY?"_

"Yes mother hen, I'm fine…just tripped over a couple boxes, that's all."

"_Okay. What's going on?"_

"The door I went through was the door the storage room. Now I'm at the back of the convenience store."

"_Be careful."_

"I will, gosh stop worrying over me. I wasn't the one drugged and stuffed into a cage, now was I?"

"_Shut up. Just continue your mission."_

Holding back any fits of laughter, I walked into the actual shopping part of the store. Thankfully, I couldn't see the front of the store or the cash register from here. Meaning they couldn't see me. The only flaw about this was the fact that if I made some sort of noise or 'mistake' that would likely be the end of me. There wasn't really a place I could hide.

I crept through, aisle by aisle. With each step knowing that I'd be closer to them than I would a couple steps back. Before long, I was at the point where I could hear some people. It didn't sound like Karyn or the man from before. Probably the hostages.

Moving a little quicker, I began seeing the heads of people all huddled up by the magazine aisle. I placed my hand on an older woman's shoulder; she responded by jolting around with a terrified look in her gray eyes. I knelt down beside her, dropping my hand off her shoulders.

"I'm with the police," I whispered quickly pulling out my badge.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed the pair of my hands. Her eyes shined with hope now.

"Please, we need your help."

"I know. But I need you to tell me what happened to those two girls. The ones who grabbed the store in a hostage situation."

"Oh them, they disappeared somewhere in a chase after this man. Poor guy, I hope they don't hurt him too bad."

"Okay, thank you."

Getting up, I felt slightly angry. Why wasn't she on their side? He was the one who provoked the fight in the first place, so why was she rooting for him? Shaking my head in bewilderment, I went in search. But before that, I decided to talk to someone else. I found small girl sitting all by herself near the milk aisle. I took a seat besides her.

"Hi there."

She turned to look at me.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Leena."

"Leena huh? That's a really pretty name."

"I don't like it, and neither do my friends."

"Oh really, why not?"

"They said it's not Japanese."

"Is that why you don't like it?"

"…maybe."

"Well, you're name is universal. Meaning any one at any part of the world can have it."

"Really?"

"Of course, and you can tell your friends that hardly anyone wherever they go in the world will have a Japanese name."

"I like my name!"

"That's good to hear."

She looked up at me with curious blue eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Amu."

"Does anyone have your name?"

"Not that I know of."

"Leena, I need you to help me with something."

"What?"

"Have you seen two girls, the ones who captured the convenience store?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd they go?"

Leena looked to the floor then returned my gaze with hard intensity.

"Are you going to hurt them?"

"No. I'm looking for them and the guy who went after them."

"Okay. They went towards the vegetable section."

"Thank you."

I got up and just as I was about to leave, Leena grabbed my arm.

"Please don't let them get hurt."

"I won't."

With that I turned away and ran to the produce area of the store. How could it be that an aged woman could see Karyn and Anju as the bad guys, and a young girl like Leena could see them as victims? The only possible explanation I had up my sleeve was age.

Brushing that matter aside, I was starting to hear Karyn's voice. I hid myself between the candy aisles and listened to her quiet shouts.

"What the hell is your problem old man? Give me back my stuff."

"Not until you let this store go."

"I'll let it go after I get the food that I need."

"You're just a petty thief!" he accused.

"What is it with all you fucking adults that think everyone's life is so goddamn easy, huh? You think we all have parents or someone to take care of us? No, we don't. We're on our own, and frankly I like it better this way. There's no need to listen to un-kept promises and lies. We can depend on ourselves, and that's all my sister and I need."

"Save your speech for the cops…or better yet, God."

"So you're going to kill me?" she asked in an icy voice.

"No use for useless kids."

"Oh you must've had so much use when you were a kid-

"Karyn!" hissed Anju.

Ignoring her younger sister, Karyn brushed back her black hair and stared at the man before walking up towards him. Every step she took forward, he took back.

"What? You think just because you had parents you're the best type of person out there? Must be nice to have someone who wants you. Us on the other hand, well we weren't really ever needed. Our parents died before we really ever got to know them. Sad that we don't even have a picture. Adoptive parents didn't really ever need us, so we ran. So in the end I guess you're right, useless people aren't needed. Go ahead, try your best and aim wherever."

The man raised the gun shakily, stunned by the over confident behavior Karyn was currently shining out. I pulled out my gun, ready to intercept, when Kain's voice crackled through.

"_Amu, are you okay? I don't hear your voice!"_

I froze, knowing that they'd heard me. Before I could move or even think about what I would do, a bullet shattered the built up silence.

He killed them?

No, not 'them'…'her'. He only fired a single bullet.

I craned my neck slowly when a waft of smoke filled my nostrils.

Why was there smoke?

Looking down, I noticed that the lucky bastard had shot the box I had gotten from Kain and he had damaged my bag. The situation was not good at all right now. They know I'm hiding here for sure, so no matter what happens I'll probably be caught. That would be good except for the fact that the box Kain gave was totally trashed meaning the last thing he heard would be the gunshot. If worst comes to worst he'll send in a bunch of those dimwitted police.

I got up, placing the gun back in its holster and approached the man, Karyn and Anju.

"You're the little rat that's snuck in."

"I'm a negotiator."

"Negotiator…rat…they both do the same thing don't they?" stated the man giving me a slanted look. "They get into what's not theirs."

He pointed the gun at me now.

Better it be me than them I thought.

"Who are you anyways? A little too young to be working in this type of field."

"Amu Hinamori."

"You're that girl," mumbled Karyn loud enough for me and her sister to hear. I'm pretty the man was too thick headed to have heard.

"Amu…Hinamori," he said slowly as though savoring the words.

At the same time he brushed the gun down from my temple to my jaw line creating little ripples of shivers within me. Frowning, I pushed it aside. This guy was a creep.

"And who are you?"

"Ryu."

"Ryu, let go of everyone in exchange for me."

How did this turn into a double hostage situation?

He took one good look at me.

"Everyone for you. Does everyone include those two in the back?"

I turned behind me to see little Anju standing slightly behind Karyn's back. Karyn on the other hand had her arms crossed over her chest with a scowl imprinted on her face. I was sure she didn't appreciate me butting in.

"Everyone means them t-

"We're not included," snapped Karyn.

What was this girl doing? My way would be the easiest way for everyone to get out safely and for me to handle Ryu. Why the hell was she interrupting my work?

"I think I know what I'm doing," I remarked back at her.

"This is my problem. Stay out."

"This is my case."

"Temporarily. You, easily, can be replaced. One click with his gun and you're a goner. With you gone, another negotiator can come."

"The same goes for you. Except once you're shot it's over. No one will know and no one will take your place," I said coldly.

She stared at me with large eyes wavering between coldness and raw sensitivity. However, before even one of us could think of a witty remark, Ryu interrupted us.

"This is fantastic, really," he drawled lamely. "But time is ticking, and I'm sure these people can't wait. Now what's it going to be: you for everyone or you plus the girls for everyone?"

"We're staying. Period," said Karyn getting her way in the end.

"Good choice."

"You," he said waving the already pointed at me, "Call your negotiator friend and tell him that you're letting all the hostages out."

"I can't. Remember, you shot my device earlier."

"Fuck it. I'm opening the doors, the three of you had better stay here or one of these pretty little hostages are going to get a pretty little bullet in their heads. Okay?"

With that he stormed off. I exhaled a breath of relief and took a look at the two near me.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," squeaked Anju.

I looked towards Karyn who stared at me coldly. Her sister lightly elbowed her arm, causing her to slightly snap.

"What? I don't have to answer to this girl."

"Karyn!" exclaimed Anju in a disappointed whisper.

"What?"

Anju shot her a look, and although she was younger it worked like a charm.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm okay…there happy."

The little girl nodded her head and began to stare at me again.

In the background we could hear Ryu shouting at the helpless hostages to get out. And I could imagine what kind of confusion and fear they could be feeling. I understood; it was pretty confusing. The situation had completely turned around, and it didn't seem to be in a better position.

"How is it?"

"How is what?" snapped Karyn.

It was like she was waiting for me to say something she thought sounded stupid. And in my guess, that would probably be anything I said.

"Living on the streets?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Think about, the two of us are living on the streets having to scavenge and steal for food. Our lives are on the line each day. We have nothing but each other, and even that is tested as each day transforms into the next. Do you still think it sounds like its easy?"

"I never said it sounded easy. Because, its not."

"Oh really? What do you know? You're just another spoiled kid who thought being a cop sounded like 'fun'".

"If that's what you think I am, then you must be like the others. You people who think you know everything. My parents were murdered when I was just 8 and my little sister was 1. Adoption wasn't an option for us but I was pretty sure my relatives thought about it. One of them was supposed to be our guardian; it was in our parents' will. It was horrible; everyday they'd fight about who would care for us. Some flat out refused, others sounded like they couldn't manage us because they didn't want us to grow up poorly. The matter of fact was that neither one of them needed or wanted us. So we escaped."

When I thought I heard Ryu's footsteps, I cut short and turned around. When the coast was clear I continued.

"With some money I 'bought' a gun. We lived on the streets by ourselves for two years. I met some very dear friends just like us, and they became our family. I felt safe with them, even happy. Happiness was an emotion I hadn't felt in a very long time. One night however, just as we had managed to grab ourselves dinner with a few goodies for dessert, a man appeared and shot down my friend Hikaru and raped then killed my other friend Nina right in front of our eyes. The boy who was with me, Renji, he was shot. I buried Nina and Hikaru, and a couple days later Renji died – he wound had infected horrendously. I was alone again. So don't tell me I don't understand. I do, probably more than you."

Between the three of us, a silent wave of air lingered. And then before I knew it, Anju had wandered over towards me and was hugging my legs. I patted her head gently before turning over to look at Karyn. Her eyes were still and raw with sensitivity once more.

"And you're…are you happy now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that can happen to us too?"

I gave her a warm smile.

"Once we're out of here, you, and your sister can come stay with me. How does that sound?"

"Thank you."

And for the first time since I had met Karyn, all the hostility around her had broken down.

Ryu was back before long looking a lot more aggravated than he had when he left.

"I don't want any of you pissing me off. I already had my temper blown with some whiny bitch in the back."

His back was to me as he approached Karyn and Anju.

"Which one of you want to go first?"

"No volunteers? Fine, I pick you," he said shooting a smug grin at Anju.

The events following that happened in flash. He pushed Karyn down on to the floor and grabbed Anju by a fistful of her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as he pulled harder on her brown locks. I pulled out my gun and without hesitation fired a bullet into his calf. He howled in pain as he collapsed onto the floor. At the same time, Anju fell to the floor and balls of tears began to form in her eyes.

"Grab her and run!" I shouted.

Karyn picked up her sister without delay and ran to the front of the store with me chasing after them. I was running alongside them when another gunshot erupted and I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my elbow to my shoulder.

I crumpled to the floor, clutching my bloody arm. Karyn immediately stopped and ran back towards me.

"STOP!" I shouted, "Don't worry about me, just go!"

"We're not leaving without you."

She put Anju down and before even helping me, she held out her hand.

"Give me your gun."

"My gun?"

"Yeah."

Kain would probably scold me over and over. It was a fifty-fifty percent chance that she'd either use the gun to kill me on the spot or injure Ryu.

I handed the gun over and she clasped her hands around it tightly. Aiming the gun, the sound of the bullet deafened my ears and I shut my eyes.

Did she kill me?

My brows furrowed together when I heard off-hand background noises. I opened one eye to see Anju staring at me and then opened the other to see Karyn breathing heavily. I craned my neck to see Ryu in a pool of his own blood.

"Did you kill him?"

"Nah, I just shot him in the shoulder. Here's your gun back."

Just as I put it back into its holster, Karyn and Anju both helped me up.

"Why'd you help me?"

"An eye for an eye kind of thing. Actually, someone promised me the chance to experience happiness, and I want to try it. Just once if that's okay."

I smiled at her.

"Let's go home."

The three of us walked out of the store with happy smiles on our face. Anju humming a pretty tune as she held onto Karyn's hand. And me, strolling behind them. The vanishing ray of sunlight from the sunset hit my eyes, blinding me just for a moment. And just then gunshots erupted. Screams echoed the air, and I felt a cool liquid on my face.

I opened my eyes and immediately they widened in shock. Karyn and Anju were no longer in front of me; instead they were lying on the floor – within a pool of their own blood.

I screamed and fell down to the floor, my body limp. Immediately, I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around me.

"Amu. Amu, listen to me. Amu!"

Kain's voice didn't comfort me in the slightest. I pushed myself out of his grasp and ran.

They're dead.

They're dead.

They're dead.

Tears blurred my vision to the point where I didn't even know where I was anymore.

Why did they have to die?

Why?

You killed them.

If only you had been more careful.

It is all your fault.

I collapsed onto the grass and began sobbing. I was in my own world, until the honk of car snapped me out. I looked up to see Kain sitting in his car.

"Get in."

x

X

x

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked keeping his concentrated eyes on the road.

I continued staring out the window, watching everything behind lifeless eyes.

"You just ran away from the crime scene."

How didn't he know what happened?

"The hostages got away all safe and sound including those two girls I think. Didn't really see them. And that guy…Ryu, he's going to be arrested."

"D-drop me off here," I whispered.

"You sure?" he said not sounding too convinced.

"My house is nearby…I need some air."

"Alright…if you say so. Amu, just be careful."

I didn't reply, but just stood there and waited for his car to disappear out of sight.

The sky was dark now, street lamps illuminating the street just barely enough for one to see where one was going. Slowly, I looked up at the sky, sighed, and then began the walk home.

**Ikuto POV**

The TV was still broken and there's nothing to do. I craned my neck a little to see Noelle sitting in the kitchen finishing up the cookies we'd baked together an hour ago. Pulling out my cell phone, I took note of the time – it was 8:14 p.m. Where the hell was Amu?

"Ikuto! Is Amu home yet?" shouted Noelle as if reading my thoughts.

"No."

"Call her!"

"I can't! She could be working right now. It'll disrupt her."

I heard her let out a groan and I smiled in response. Just then, the doorbell chimed.

"Amu's home!" exclaimed Noelle forgetting all about the cookies and running to the door.

"I'll open it," I said as the little girl tried to open the door.

She mumbled what seemed to be incoherent nonsense under her breath as I opened the door. The light of the front door turned on illuminating Amu. But instead of seeing what I was expecting – a tired Amu coming home with a smile so others aren't worried I saw something completely different.

"Noelle, go upstairs."

"Why? I want to see Amu!"

"Go. Now."

"Meanie," she mumbled before running up.

When I was sure she had ascended into her room, I let Amu in.

"Jesus Christ. Amu, what the hell happened to you?"

She didn't respond. Instead she wandered over towards the couch like a ghost and curled up on it like a cat. This was not Amu. It couldn't be her. Her eyes were lifeless and dull and she was covered in blood.

I walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the couch, placing my hand on her shoulder. It was just then I noticed the bullet wound. But before I could even say anything to her, she started crying hysterically.

"I killed them..."

* * *

**A.N.**

Hi everyone! How are you guy? Angry? Disappointed? I know TT . TT

I promised two chapter two weeks ago and I failed to upload. I'm such a lazy author. Don't be mad though…because I kind of made it up with this one. 15 pages long….that's five pages longer that was I normally do. Okay, so homework and laziness had a lot to contribute to the delay of the chapter. But seriously, trying to update every week is getting tougher and tougher.

On the bright side! This story is getting close to finished. I want to say five or six chapters left. But who knows, I have so many ideas it may end up longer than that. But I am honestly really excited to begin another story when Scars Hidden is over. I honestly have a notebook filled with ideas. It's crazy. Oh! And before I forget, I want to know if this sounds like a good idea: after the epilogue, how would it look if there was a chapter devoted just to questions you guys have had for a while but they were never answered in the story? Or just questions about the story in general. I thought of this in the shower…

But yeah, it's okay if you guys don't know yet. I just want to know how you guys feel about this. If it's a horrible idea, then I won't bother with it. But if you guys like it, let me know.

_**My lovely Reviewers!**_

**x3Angelina**

**FlowerFairy9751**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**ChuluSempai18**

**TinkToxiixix**

**CelestialEternity**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**RomanticaKH1**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**IchiAi**

**alchemistlover14**

**Animefan7272**

**aznpride16xx**

**XxXDevilXLynxXx**

**Crystalapril735**

505 reviews~ I honestly feel like this is a dream. I swear, when I first got on this website I squealed in delight when my story ended with 16 reviews [A Broken Promise]. Yes, 16 reviews made me the happiest person ever. But really, 505…I honestly love you guys. I mean, I do love to write but I also do write for you guys. You guys are the ones who keep me going when I get lazy or uninspired. So thank you.

**Neko-Meme**


	47. Traumatized

The grip of my hand on her shoulder tightened as her sobs increased in volume and quantity. She was gasping for breath as she cried and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Amu, calm down. Amu!"

Her bangs shook as she lifted her head; her red eyes meeting mine. She was biting her lip with so much pressure it was turning slightly white. I could tell that that small action was what was keeping her from sobbing out again. What pained me the most was her eyes. They were filled with pain – deep, aching pain.

"Listen to me for a moment. I am not going to ask you what happened, not just yet, okay? I'm just going to clean your bullet wound – it's pretty nasty."

I looked to her eyes to see if she heard me or if there was any sort of acknowledgement. When I detected nothing, I sighed and got up. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and made haste to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Just as I was proceeding to go back down, my gaze drifted and met up with Noelle's eyes. She seemed to slightly understand the situation before either of us could even mutter a single word.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Don't come down no matter what, okay?"

Her eyes traveled from mine to the staircase railing before coming back up to meet mine.

"Okay," she said turning around and disappearing back into her room.

I waited until she had completely vanished into the shadows of her room and the white door had emitted a 'click' sound before rushing back down. When I got down, Amu was holding herself by the elbows and rocking herself back and forth slowly, tears still strolling down her cheek. I set the first aid kit right down in front of her, showing her without words what I was planning to do. But she didn't take notice; her eyes were staring off at space. As if she was watching a movie only she could see.

"Amu, can you take off your jacket?"

She didn't respond, but instead shifted her eyes to me and stared at me as though I was a stranger. She looked down to her lap and then slowly took off her jacket until she revealed a black tank top. I poured the disinfectant onto a small cotton napkin and slowly moved it to her wound. The minute the napkin made contact with her skin she screamed and began fighting me. She pushed at me, trying to make me release the napkin. When that didn't work, she began punching and kicking at me.

"Stop it!"

"You're arm is going to get infected," I reasoned, still avoiding her futile efforts at punching and kicking me.

"Let me die!" she wailed. "Just make all the pain go away Ikuto. Please make it all go away."

She collapsed onto the floor right in front of me, pulling me down with her and cried onto my chest. I held her there with one hand and with my other I continued disinfecting the bullet wound until it was completely clean.

"I'm here. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," I soothed.

By now her wailing had reduced to sniffling, and I was wrapping the wound up. When I was finished, I grabbed the box and place it back in the upstairs bathroom. Afterwards, I walked into her room and began looking for a fresh pair of clothes. The ones she was currently wearing were stained with blood. I opened her closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and gray baggy sweats. It was just as I was closing the doors that my eyes immediately locked on a familiar piece of clothing – a leather jacket. My leather jacket. For a moment I just stood there and stared at the jacket before deciding on a selfish impulse to take it out. When I made sure I had everything, I went back downstairs.

I placed the clothing right in front of her.

"Change into these."

"Don't leave me…"

My heart beat in my chest with a loud thud at those words. But I tossed the feeling aside and focused back on what I was supposed to be doing.

"I'm just going to be in the kitchen okay?"

She nodded her head slowly and just as I was entering the kitchen she began undressing. In the kitchen, I began getting out all the necessary ingredients needed for a cup of hot chocolate.

x

By the time the two cups were done, Amu had already finished dressing. Her clothes were stacked in a small, somewhat neat pile under the table. She also had on the leather jacket.

"Drink it," I ordered. "It'll calm you down."

Obeying, Amu took a couple sips of it before just holding the warm mug in her hands.

"Okay Amu, I want you to tell me what happened."

Much like a child, she looked at me as though she was just learning how to speak and needed guidance.

"I was on a negotiation case," she whispered.

Immediately I felt a small kettle of anger boiling up inside of me. I had told Tsukasa not to give her case countless times after Ami had gotten into an accident. And what does he do – give her a case.

"I wasn't alone, Kain was with me, but that didn't matter. I felt like I was the only one who could do this case…it was two girls –K-karyn and Anju.-

When a couple tears slivered down her face, she took a quick sip of the hot chocolate.

"They were just like me and Ami…same situation as the three of us too. Except this time I was negotiator. They had hostages. They didn't mean to, but they did. The situation changed drastically when one of the hostages ended become the bad guy. He had the gun and he was the leader at this point. I had snuck into the building by now. Soon it came to the point where he was going to harm Anju…so I shot him. We came to escape but then he shot me back. Karyn grabbed my gun and shot him right in the shoulder for me."

She clasped her fingers around the mug tighter, the steam floating up and evaporating into the air right as it hit her chin.

"S-she s-said that she wanted a better…h-happier future. I told her she and her sister could come with me. We went outside and the light from the sunset blinded me for just a moment and…and…a-and

Her crying started again. The tears slivered down her cheek, collected at her chin and dropped into the drink.

Not able to help myself, I leaned in a bit closer and wiped her freshly sprung tears away.

"Go on," I whispered soothingly.

It was a selfish thing for me to make her re-live a traumatic event that had just happened a little over forty-five minutes ago. But I had to know. I needed to know.

"E-earlier I had asked the chief police to have all the cops keep their weapons sheathed…but when I got out…even through the sunlight I saw someone from the crowd of police shoot. It missed, but it made everyone else shoot. And the bullets hit them."

Without a seconds delay, I pulled Amu into my chest and let her cry. Even if she wasn't crying at the moment, I knew she would. She placed her cup down right next to her and clung onto my shirt.

How much would she have to go through before someone said it was enough? How much pain can person endure through in their lifetime?

We stayed like that for a while; I just waited until she released everything. Soon, she began to calm down again. Her head was just resting on my chest, her breathing slow and deep. But she wasn't asleep, I knew she wasn't.

"It's not your fault," I whispered.

"It is."

"You didn't kill them. You had nothing to do with anything. If anything it's the chief's fault for not maintaining orders."

Amu didn't answer, but she just rested her head on my chest until she fell asleep.

x

**Amu POV**

When my eyes slowly opened and met the ceiling, I groaned. I didn't want to wake up at all. I just stared at the ceiling, until the waft of coffee hit my nose. I got up, noticing for the first time I wasn't in my room. I was on the couch in the living room surrounded by a swarm of blankets and pillows.

Frowning, I tried to remember what exactly had happened last night. I remembered everything up to when I got back home and everything afterwards was blank.

My feet dragged me to the kitchen where I saw Ikuto and Noelle standing over the stove.

What was Ikuto doing here?

Neither one of them noticed me as I trudged over to the table, drew back the chair and took a seat – resting my head on my hand. Neither one of them noticed me until Noelle turned around to get something. Her brown eyes locked onto to mine, and she ran towards me. As she did however, she stopped, turned to look at Ikuto, who was still facing the stove and walked towards me.

"Good morning Amu!"

"Good Morning Noelle."

"Ikuto, she's awake."

"I heard."

He turned, wearing a soft, pleasant smile on his face. In his hands was a mixing a bowl.

"Noelle, get the chocolate chips."

"Okay."

She turned away from me and ran to the freezer where the chocolate chips were currently being stored.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I just don't remember getting onto the couch last night."

"Oh really?" he asked in an amused voice, a single brow arched up.

"Yeah…"

Noelle returned with the package of chocolate delights and the two of them set to work. Before long the aroma of food had filled the kitchen. When they were done, the table was filled with chocolate chip pancakes. She munched down on the food, savoring every bite, while he washed the dishes.

"Okay, you two, I need to go to work."

Noelle immediately jumped out of her seat, and enveloped him into a hug. Just as I was about to stand up, Ikuto motioned me down with his hand and walked towards me.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yeah."

He smirked and ruffled my head.

"Don't look so upset, I'll be back to see you guys in two days."

"Bye," I squeaked meekly, watching his back retreat behind the door.

Looking back at the table, I saw the small girl loading another pancake onto her plate. She looked up at me and met my eyes, a small tint of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Want some?"

"I'll pass; I'm not really that hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm just going to head upstairs and lie down."

I pushed away from the table, gathered my favorite blanket and pillow, and headed upstairs.

**Noelle POV**

I finished the pancake I had grabbed, ate it all, and put the dish in the sink. I grabbed a chair, dragged it to the counter to use as a stool. I grabbed a napkin, dragged the chair back to the table, and placed the napkin on top of Amu's pancakes. After that, I went into the living room to draw.

**-A Couple Hours Later-**

I closed my drawing notebook, and ran upstairs to put away all my coloring things. I didn't want them to get ruined. After I put everything away, I headed into Amu's room. Forgetting to knock, I opened the door and walked inside. She was asleep. I was going to leave when she started to say some things. Frowning, I turned around again and just watched her talk to herself. I started to leave again when she screamed softly.

Was she having a nightmare?

I stood closer to her bed and shook her shoulder. When she didn't wake up, I shook it harder. She whispered something to herself and then woke up.

"Noelle, what are you doing here?"

"You had a nightmare."

She took a deep breath before getting out of the bed and walking downstairs. I picked up the pillow she had dropped and followed her downstairs. When I was finally down to the living room, I saw Amu standing in the kitchen.

There were tears on her face and she was holding a knife, pointing it in her direction. A small noise came and she frowned looking down at her stomach. That's when I remember that she hadn't eaten anything. The knife suddenly fell from her hands and she collapsed onto the floor. I ran out of the room and picked up the card that had Ikuto's number.

**Ikuto POV**

This was definitely crossing the line. Amu was just unstable at the moment. According to Noelle she hadn't even eaten since the last time I saw her – which was a couple hours ago. I pressed my foot harder on the accelerator, needing to get to Amu's house as soon as possible. Not that I didn't trust Noelle, but she's five. Five year olds have no idea how to handle a situation as complex as this.

When I got to her house, I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Without thinking, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. When the door actually opened, I frowned. Why was the door unlocked? I stepped inside to hear little footsteps running around. Getting passed the door, I caught a glimpse of Noelle running around with blankets and pillows. With a small smile, I headed into the kitchen.

My breath caught in my throat; Amu was lying on the kitchen floor. Blankets were stuffed under her and over her, and pillows were surrounding her like a fortress. For a moment my mind flashed back to Noelle grabbing more blankets and pillows, but then my eye fastened on the knife that was still lying a couple inches away from her.

I bent down and picked up the cool material. On its blade there was the reflection of Amu. I placed the knife on the counter and then kneeled down beside Amu. I gently eased her head onto my arm, and then moved her legs onto my arm and lifted her up; her head resting on my shoulder.

I carried her bridal style upstairs, where I saw Noelle scurrying around – her hands filled with more pillows than necessary.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed, dropping several of her items. "Amu, she-

"It's fine. Noelle, go grab a suitcase and put whatever you need in there."

Her vulnerable eyes widened slightly; her bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl now! Can I stay?"

"You can't. At least not now; when I come back I want your clothes and other things you think you'll need in a suitcase waiting downstairs."

Without a response, she dropped the things on the floor and slowly walked into her room. Sighing, I took Amu into her room and placed her on the bed. I tucked her in, gave her one last lingering look and then headed downstairs. The first thing I did was call Kukai.

"What do you want Ikuto?" answered Kukai in a light tone.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Well…before I get to that is Utau there?"

There was a mumble over the phone and background noises which I could not identify.

"Hello?" asked Utau.

"Utau, do you think you could camp out at Kukai's house for a while?"

"Huh? Why? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, so can you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll come in around a half hour to drop of Noelle. She's going to be staying with the two of you for a while."

"What? Why? Amu's her guardi…oh God. What happened to Amu?"

"She's okay right now-

"Right now? Ikuto you have to bring her over."

"I can't, but I'll explain everything when I get there with Noelle."

Utau released an exasperated breath before mumbling a quiet 'Okay'.

I hung up the phone in time to see Noelle descending the stairs with her suitcase. Her eyes were dark; I felt like the worst person alive to separate her from her only family at this point.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**At Kukai's House**

I pulled her things out of the trunk and walked it up the driveway. I rang the doorbell, and the two of us waited for Kukai to answer the door. Instead, we were greeted by Utau who had on a cheery smile.

"Why hello there, you two."

"Hey."

Noelle didn't even look up; her gaze remained fixated on the floor.

Utau bent down and just looked from me with a frown to a soft expression for Noelle.

"Who is this lovely angel standing right in front of me? Hmm?"

Noelle slowly inclined her head to show her tear-stained face. Utau immediately wrapped her arms around Noelle's small body and lifted her up; soothing the sobbing five year old as we headed inside. Kukai came out from the kitchen with happy smile and some cookies in his hand to see Utau taking Noelle upstairs.

"You're horrible Ikuto," mumbled Kukai coming towards me.

"I had to."

"You had to make a five year old cry…what a monster. Here, have a cookie."

I grabbed the smallest cookie and took a bite from it. As Kukai led me to the couch, Utau descended from the stairs; her arms crossed over her chest. She sat across from me and next to Kukai.

"I want an explanation Ikuto, starting from what happened to Amu."

"She is currently passed out."

Utau's violet eyes widened, and before she could say anything I continued.

"Now I'll start from the beginning. Yesterday, she had a case with Kain about two girls in the same situation she was in years ago with Ami. It was natural for her to feel an obligation to the case. After she heads in to the building, in short, she finds the girls and this man who's holding a gun at them. Amu shoots the guy, and they plan to escape but the man shoots her in the shoulder. The oldest of the girls…Karen, shoots the man back as payback. According to what I found out from Amu, she had promised the girls a new beginning. She was going to help them, like I had helped her and Ami years ago-

"You're the negotiator from eleven years ago?" exclaimed Utau standing up.

"Yeah."

"Does she know? Amu's been looking for yo-

"It's fine Utau. Amu found out in Paris and the two had sort of a meltdown in the middle of the night in the hotel afterwards," said Kukai with a hint of amusement.

"You knew?" she asked raising a brow.

"Yeah…"

"After all this, you are giving me the details."

"Yes ma'am."

"Continue," she said looking back at me.

"Um…before she had entered the building she had told the head of the police crew there to have all his officers put their guns away. But when she and the girls went outside and gunshot erupted and countless others followed. The girls died in front of her."

"Oh my god."

"I was babysitting Noelle at the time when she came home. She was covered in blood and was severely traumatized. This morning, I left her thinking she was okay. But I got a call from Noelle sometime in the afternoon frantically explaining that Amu had been holding knife to herself before passing out – she hadn't eaten all day."

"Amu…" whispered Utau to herself.

"Is that why you brought Noelle, because Amu can hardly take care of herself?" questioned Kukai.

"Yeah."

"And who's watching her?" asked Utau.

"I am."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi Everyone (: So we all – I hope – have a Thanksgiving break. With this one week break, I want to see if I can at least get 3-4 chapters out. However, knowing me, I'll probably make it to 2-3. But I'm staying optimistic about it. Oh, chapters will be updated regularly this week, so check regularly.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you!

**Crystalapril735**

**alchemistlover14**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl**

**TinkToxiixix**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**CelestialEternity**

**XxXDevilXLynxXx**

**RomanticaKH1**

**aznpride16xx**

**ChuluSempai18**

**animefan7272**

Okay another thing I wanted to say was, I got a lot of reviews and messages saying what happened in the last chapter was pretty confusing. I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to be confusing, but I also didn't want to give away what exactly happened. My explanation is probably also confusing TT . TT Anyways, I hope this chapter cleared some things up.

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Neko-Meme**


	48. Guardian

It was a while before I finally left Kukai's house. In the end of it all, Noelle never did come back down, making me feel like the worse thing on this earth. Sighing, I made a turn into a fast-food drive through.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"Two chicken sandwiches, two sodas, two french-fries and two onion rings."

"Small, medium or large for your fries and onion rings?"

"Medium."

"And what kind of soda."

"Pepsi and um…Sprite."

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, drive through and your order will be ready soon."

I drove through the winding path to the little window where a petite teenage girl was standing. Just when I happened to look up, she met my gaze, turned slightly pink and quickly turned away. I smirked slightly, her action reminding me of Amu. The two of us stayed there for what seemed to be a pretty long time; I stared through the front window while she occasionally spared a couple glances.

"So much for fast-food," she mumbled.

"It's not ready yet?" I asked.

She nearly fell down.

"H-huh? Uh, n-no. Sorry it's taking so long."

"It's fine."

So we waited for another minute or two – and this time when she turned around the food was in her hands.

"Sorry for the long wait," she said with an embarrassed smile.

"It's fine."

I grabbed the food from her hands, gave her a small smirk, and drove away. However, just before leaving the drive through completely, I looked into my side mirror to see her placing her hands on her pink cheeks. Chuckling to myself I made a quick stop to Amu's house and placed the food on the kitchen table. I had absolutely no idea when she'd wake up, and since I had one more task ahead of me I figured it'd be better safe then sorry.

Next stop – my house. This morning I would have never guessed that Amu would be so severely traumatized that I'd have to take extra precautions. Here I am now, sending little girls off and taking care of a twenty-one year old. Sighing, I pressed on the accelerator harder.

Within a few minutes, I was parking the car on the driveway. I wouldn't need too many things I reasoned with myself. I was not going to be staying at her house for a long period of time. That was unquestionable. She probably wouldn't even want me to be in her house, supervising her. Then again, whether she detests my presence or not, this is probably the best thing for her.

Sighing, I grabbed the smallest duffel bag from the closet I could find and began packing some of my clothes and other necessities. I was done in a matter of minutes; I didn't need much: just a couple pairs of clothing, a brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, cologne and a couple little other things.

**Amu POV**

I was awake. That's all I knew at this point, but it was strange for all I could see was darkness. Not the kind of darkness you feel when the lights are turned off, but you can still make out some of the objects. I could utterly see nothing. Blackness is how I would describe it in one word. I just lied there, waiting for my vision to return but nothing happened. My heart skipped a beat. I waited a couple more seconds – nothing happened.

My heart stopped, then began beating frantically. What if I had gone blind? It's not impossible is it? At the same time, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my shoulder. I was going to call 911 once I found the phone, however before I could the black screen that laid in front of me turned gray and before I knew it I was starting to make out the individual shapes of my bedroom.

I felt foolish, I admitted to myself, for thinking I had gone blind. I pulled myself up from my bed, and the minute I did so, a pounding headache revealed itself. Clutching my shoulder, I walked into the bathroom area, turned on the light to see my reflection in the mirror. Frowning, I pulled off the leather jacked I had gotten from Ikuto a while ago – I never recalled even grabbing that out of the closet. The same went for the other articles of clothing I was wearing. When I tossed it onto the floor, I noticed the bandage that had been wrapped around my shoulder had evidently fresh bloodstains on it.

When a foreign scent of food filled the room and my stomach made a low growling noise, I almost forgot about redoing the bandage on my arm. I had to make a choice – I could endure the pain of my shoulder while I ate, or I could endure the pain of hunger as I wound the gauze over my shoulder once more. With a defeated sigh, I began the task of unwrapping the bandage, disinfecting it, and re-wrapping it. All the while, my stomach voiced its unhappy complaints.

Fixing my shoulder didn't take as long as I thought it would have. However, even as I did rush down the steps to finally see what that tempting smell was, my shoulder didn't fail to remind me of its wound. I came to discover, much to my pleasure, that the enticing smell was fast-food. I also didn't waste time in taking out the beloved sandwich and taking a huge bite from it. My stomach now voiced its gratitude.

I was exploring the contents of the bag to find several packets of onion rings and French fries, when I heard the front door open. Not moving from my seat, I continued to eat my food slowly.

"I see you're awake…and eating the food."

He appeared in front of me, with his hands in his pockets. I frowned for a moment, as something tugged at my memory. At that moment, I put my sandwich down and stood up.

"Amu, is everything alright?"

A sudden realization hit me. The house had been dead quiet when I woke up. Even after fixing my wound and coming downstairs the house had still been quiet. I figured, Ikuto had taken her out, but now he's here by himself. Panic ripped at my heart, as I tried to remain calm.

I turned away, and began quickly walking towards the stairs. I heard Ikuto's footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around. I ran into her room, to see the pink room and bed empty as well as quiet. Frantically, I checked the other rooms. She wasn't there either. I raced back down the stairs, and just when I unlocked the front door, did Ikuto place his hand on my shoulder.

"She's not here," he said answering my unspoken question.

"Where is she? Why isn't she here? Wh-

"Sit down, I'll explain."

Listening to him, I walked back to the table where my uneaten food had been left. Walking back, I didn't fail to notice a small duffle bag lying in the corner. I would ask about that later. He took his time, I noted with impatience. Ikuto pulled out another sandwich, unwrapped it, and took a bite from it. Only after taking a sip of his soda did he begin providing me with information.

"Noelle is at Kukai's house. She is being watched by him and Utau."

"Why? She should be here with me."

"You can't look after her for a while."

"Why?"

He set down his food, and stared into my eyes seriously.

"Amu, Noelle is staying with Kukai and Utau because you tried to, from what I'm assuming; harm yourself or even worse attempt to take your own life."

"I never-

His voice was gentler now.

"You did. Noelle called me and told me after you passed out. Thankfully you had nothing to eat at all this morning and so nothing happened to you."

"…Is she mad at me?"

"More like she's angry at me for sending her away.

I tugged at a French fry and took a bite out of it.

"I'm the reason for all of this," I mumbled after a period of silence.

"Reason for what?"

"If I had been there for Ami more often that I had, she wouldn't be in the hospital. If I had been more careful, Karyn and Anju wouldn't have been murdered. If I had been the responsible adult I'm supposed to be then Noelle wouldn't be in Kukai and Utau's very capable hands."

I heard Ikuto's slightly audible sigh, but he didn't say a word. He finished his sandwich, crumpled up the wrapper, and put it to the side.

"Here's the truth of the matter, you're not supposed to be a responsible adult. For Christ's sake Amu, you're only twenty-one. Any regular twenty-one year would be out in college, enjoying life and what not. Not handling hostage cases. And before you say anything, I know you're not a regular young adult. You had to grow up alarmingly fast after your parents died. You had top notch grades, and even went to college earlier that what was considered normal. I get it. But the fact is, don't expect to be a perfect adult, when in fact you're just beginning your life."

"Age has nothing to do with anything. I still have to have a job, take care of my younger siblings – biological or not, I have to pay taxes, I have learned how to kill when necessary. I'm pretty sure; I'm considered an adult in most places. "

My temper was rising pretty fast. He had no right to claim I wasn't an adult. I was more grown up than he was. I didn't need to be twenty-seven or twenty-eight…however old he is to be an adult. When I looked up, he was smiling. Not his usual smirk I've seen every so often, but a sincere, small smile.

"Probably, but to me you're a kid at heart, who wanted to Build-a-Bear, who wanted to go to the arcade, who picked flowers. All these things and more Amu."

"You think you're so perfect? You lie, you break hearts, and you smoke! You think you know everything about everyone; you believe you can make the best decisions for someone. You have this temper at times that is undeniably frightening. Y-

"I don't believe we were talking about perfection. We were talking about you being a child at heart."

I screamed in frustration and stood up.

"Who do you think you are, claiming to know every little bit about me? You're just an ex-negotiator and ex-boyfriend to me. Do you really think you know me?"

"I don't think yelling at me will help you very much."

"I can do whatever the hell I want to do. Thanks for the food," I mumbled bitterly at the end before storming off and disappearing into my room.

I slammed my door behind me, with more force and drama than it needed. I flopped onto my bed, held my head in my hands, and began crying.

**Ikuto POV**

Sighing, I got up and threw the unneeded wrappers and empty cartons of onion rings into the trash. I neatly organized everything on the table, before going to lie down on the couch. When my phone vibrated, I nearly jumped up in the air. Disappointed in myself, I pulled the phone out of my back pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"You just love to make her angry don't you?"

I paused.

"Kukai, what the hell? Are you spying on me?"

"You wish. Actually, in reality, you butt-dialed. I was going to hang up, but then Utau and I realized: where would the fun in that be. So we listened, and listened until Amu screamed her head off at you and stormed off."

"Great."

"Listen, Utau's not here so I'll ask for an explanation. There really was no point in talking about her being a child at heart. I'm positive you don't give a shit whether she acts like a kid or an adult. So what's up? And don't give me some bull explanation on how you create fights for your own entertainment."

I scoffed.

"Kukai, she had this look in her eyes when I got to her house. She looked lost and confused – hurt. And then I told her about Noelle and the incident, and she started on and on about how she was responsible for every bad thing that's happened up to this point. So I thought the best solution was to make her angry."

"You really are a creep," muttered Kukai.

"If she's angry at me, then she won't think about the other negative things for a while."

"And how do you feel about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, so it's no surprise that the two of you have broken up. I'm not sure about her, but I doubt it that you have no feelings for her what-so-ever. You've made her angry to forget about the incidents for now, what about the way she thinks of you? Did you ever stop to realize, the more you make her angry, she might actually begin to hate you and push herself away from you?"

"It…doesn't matter. Our relationship was over the minute I found out she was the girl from eleven years ago."

"Listen Ikuto, I wish Utau and I were over there to slap some sense into your brain, but we're not. So the only thing I can do is call you a dumbass – You're a dumbass. Now I'll leave you to think over my words of wisdom."

"Bye."

I pressed the 'end' button and threw it to the floor. It didn't matter if she didn't have feelings for me anymore. It didn't matter if we could never get back together again. As long as I could be by her side for a little while, then I was content. I placed my hands behind my head and dozed off.

**11:30 p.m.**

"_MURDERER!"_

I stirred slightly, and was greeted by the darkness of the living room. From one of the windows, I could clearly see the moon taunting me with its freedom. I placed my hands behind my head, and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Kukai's words were still echoing in my head, when I heard another shrill scream, similar to the one that woke me up.

"_DON'T KILL THEM!"_

Pausing, I got up off of the couch and ran upstairs. Why the hell was Amu screaming? I flung open the door to her room, to see her push her blanket away and turn violently on the bed. Stepping closer, I heard her moan in discomfort as she turned violently once more. I caught a glimpse of her face: her brows were furrowed together, and beads of sweat had begun to form under her hairline.

I sat on my bed and grabbed her shoulders firmly, giving her little minor shakes.

"Amu! Wake up."

She tried to toss and turn once more, but I kept her firmly in place.

"Amu! Wake up!"

Her moving came to a still, but then her eyes flashed open revealing frightened golden eyes. However, when she did look at me, she didn't recognize me. Believing she was still in her dream, she began to push at me, and kick me, and punch me.

"Stop," she whimpered helplessly. "Get away from me!"

I picked her up, and brought her closer to me to the point where she was on my lap.

"Sssh," I muttered soothingly, "It's Ikuto, remember? Nothing's going to happen to you. You're having a nightmare."

She looked up at me, her eyes paralyzed in fear and shock. For my own selfish reasons, I brought my hand to her cheek and held it there. God knows, the two of us hadn't been this close since we broke up.

"Ikuto?" she repeated as though my name was a candy she'd had before but could not remember.

"You had a nightmare. Can you tell me what happened?"

Who was I to come here and make her relive a nightmare? Who was I sit on her bed and pull her on my lap so she felt comforted just like what I would do to Saya when she was younger? Who was I to place my hand on her cheek because I needed to touch her? She may still have the temper but she's not the same girl from eleven years ago.

"I can't forget."

"Do you want to forget?"

Frowning, she pulled herself up and sat on the bed. Across from me now, she folded her legs and placed her hands on her ankles.

"I- I don't want to be haunted."

"There's no reason to feel guilt."

"I do, but that's not it."

She inched a bit closer to me.

"Ikuto, in my dream someone was attacking me."

"You were shot," I reminded.

"No, I was being attacked. Hands on – no guns, no weapons."

This time I frowned.

"Tell me what happened, in your dream."

"I- It started out like yesterday. It began with me getting shot, and then Karyn shooting him back. We escape, and t-they get shot."

She furrowed her brows together, trying to remember the exact details.

"After Karyn and Anju are murdered, it goes dark and then I'm in a room. There are fallen boxes around me, and then a man comes out. The image of him is blurry. He starts yelling at me but I can't make out what he's saying. He shoots me in the leg, and jumps on top of me and attacks me."

I was silent for a moment, and got up off of the bed.

"My take on it is that either you're too guilty about all of this so your brain creates a sort of punishment you seem fit, however cruel you make think it is now. My other take, however isn't as realistic – you could be a psychic of sorts."

Her solemn face cracked into a smile. It was at that time I decided that it was time for me to go. I ruffled her hair slightly, and turned around to make my exit.

"You're leaving?"

"You're nightmare is gone, and you are smiling."

"I see."

I was halfway out the door when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't be. You'll yell at me tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

This time I turned to face her, and smirked.

"You'll see."

**Tomorrow Morning**

"I am a responsible young adult! I don't need here to take care of me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I told you you'd yell."

"That's before I found out what a complete ass you are! I am an independent woman, Ikuto, and I don't need you to take care of me like I'm five."

"Calm yourself, and eat breakfast."

"Maybe I don't want to have breakfast."

I narrowed my eyes on her.

"Maybe you want to pass out again, and have everyone who cares about you worry? Seems like a wonderful plan, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically, and took a seat at the table.

"I want you to calm down. There's no point in screaming till your throat is hoarse because I'm staying here until your nightmares are gone. Period."

I decided to ignore her completely when she began to curse me in whatever I would ever do. Then she started off mumbling incoherent cuss words. And if that wasn't enough, she began to criticize every single little detail about me.

"Cursing me won't help."

"It's helping me."

Sighing, I moved my plate the counter and peacefully began to eat my breakfast. While the entire time, I felt Amu's stares burning into my side. Just as I put my empty dishes in the dish washer, Amu cleared her throat.

"My nightmares are gone."

This time I chuckled.

"You're not asleep. Nice try."

She cursed me again as I left the kitchen. All I was able to understand from her incoherent mumbling was the fact that I'd 'regret my choices'. What was she going to do?

_Xx Later That Day Xx_

When I made sure the towel was wrapped firmly around my waist, and my hair had stopped dripping water, I exited the bathroom and went into Ami's room, where I was currently staying. Before opening the closet, I noticed notes taped onto her desk, onto her wall. They were little messages, I saw. Each note was a different color, a different shape, and a different message. A note shaped like ballet slippers caught my eye first; not only was it dated for today, but it was the lengthiest one that had almost every letter capitalized.

_Geez Ami, who the hell does Ikuto think he is? You know how I HATE when people hover over me or even try to take care of me don't you? He SENT Noelle AWAY and is LIVING here temporarily. I know what you'd probably think, but he's NOT trying to be thoughtful OR considerate. He's just being EVIL right now. Gosh, it's like he wants to KILL me. You know how I was after you-know-what happened. Anyways, enough about my troubles. You've been in a coma for nearly a month now. It's really lonely without you, even if I do have Noelle and everyone else with me. I miss you a lot, and I hope you come back home soon._

_Love,_

_Amu_

Partly amused by the top half of the message, I pulled out a navy note that was lying on top of the desk and wrote a little message on it.

_Don't listen to her Ami, I bought her fast-food._

_~Ikuto~_

Satisfied, I taped it right next to Amu's and then went back to the closet. When I opened the door, all the clothes I had hanged and folded were gone. Even the suitcase was messing. It didn't take much to figure out who was the culprit behind this.

I stormed to her room, and flung her door open without even knocking. She was sprawled down on her bed with a magazine at hand. She had also changed out of her clothes and into navy sweats rolled up to her knees, and a somewhat tight black tank top. Her hair was piled into a messy bun. She didn't even spare a glance in my direction.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I asked resisting the urge to seem angry or even shout.

She flipped a page, read some article before flicking her eyes over towards me for a second and returning her vision back to the page.

"How should I know, I'm not responsible enough for that."

I took in a deep breath, trying not to be as frustrated as I clearly was. She'd pay for this.

"So…you have _no _idea where my clothes are?"

"Nope. Haven't seen them at all since you unpacked."

"Uh huh – well I guess my only option is to walk around all day, everyday like this."

"Yep –WHAT?"

"It's horrible isn't it? Well, I'm going to go eat something."

And before she could say a word I was out of the room.

_Xx 1 Hour Later Xx_

-Ding Dong-

There really was no need for me to lower the volume of the TV; however curiosity and maybe just a bit of nosiness got the better of me. I put the TV on mute and listened to Amu and whoever rang the doorbell talk.

"Hello, Mrs. Sato."

"Hi dearie," said Mrs. Sato in a gentle, frail voice.

My curiosity rose up just a little, and so I got up off the couch, made sure the towel that was still wrapped around my waist was tight, and headed towards the door.

"Is there anything I could do for you?"

"I was actually planning on dropping these blue bells off for Ami, but my knee has been acting very…peculiar lately. I've been confined to that horrible contraption over there," she mumbled bitterly referring to the wheel chair behind her.

"Mrs. Sato, shouldn't you be sitting down?"

"No doctors will be telling me what to do. Child, I am close to eighty years old, I do believe I know what is best for me."

Amu laughed and took the vase of blue bells from the older woman's hands. When she returned to the door, I was sure it was time for me to make my entrance.

"Amu, what's going on?" I asked casually walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

I don't believe the woman saw Amu tense up, but I definitely saw it and smirked. Payback.

"Who is this handsome young fellow, Amu?"

"No one."

"Now, now, don't be shy. We all have had our fair string of lovers."

I burst out chuckling. This woman was really something.

"Ikuto, mademoiselle."

"How charming! Now I really should let you two get back to your little rendezvous," she replied with a sly wink.

From the side I saw Amu turn a little pink. When Mrs. Sato, turned around to go to her wheel chair, I moved away from Amu and helped her into it. Before going away, she grabbed Amu's hands with her own and gave it a little squeeze.

"He is really is charming fellow."

"Mrs. Sato, you really are like a grandmother to me, but I assure you, there is nothing between us."

"There may be nothing between the two of you now, but he'll surprise you in the end. I know his kind. Goodbye dearie. And lovely meeting you Ikuto."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Goodbye Mrs. Sato."

Amu stood there smiling and waving until Mrs. Sato was out of site. The moment she was gone, she pushed me inside the house.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Did what? I just wanted to meet her."

She snapped her head in my direction and narrowed her eyes into little slits.

"You could've been decent enough to put on some clothes."

I stepped up to her and twirled a little piece of her hair around my finger.

"You stole my clothes, remember?"

"This was your form of payback?"

"Maybe yes. Maybe no," I shrugged walking away.

"She thinks we're lovers!"

I shrugged once more.

"I _really _hate you right now."

Chuckling, I walked away.

* * *

**A/N**

Happy Belated Thanksgiving!

Happy Black Friday!

Hello everyone. I was honestly going to update the day before yesterday, but we had some unexpected guests. And yesterday, there really wasn't much time to write. So I present you guys with two chapters. YAY!

Thank you to:

**aznpride16xx**

**animeluvr8497**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**RomanticaKH1**

**ChuluSempai18**

**Animefan7272**

**Cut3Neko**

**lisshu-ichigo**

**WasabiPanda**

**TinkToxiixix**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**alchemistlover14**

**IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl**

**NellyLuna252**

**Melodybrat22**

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	49. Missing

_Dear Ami,_

_It had been a couple days since I had started taking care of Amu. Yes, it's been very interesting, and sometimes it becomes too painful. I can't say everything's been all peachy since I've got here, but I have managed to get my clothes back. She also hasn't noticed the notes I've been leaving up here. That saves us from arguing. You really need to come back home, she really misses you._

_~Ikuto~_

Sighing, I taped the note next to some random banana shaped one Amu put yesterday and left the room. When I got downstairs, I saw Amu putting on her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"We've been over this, you can't do anything related to work until you're nightmares are gone."

"They are gone, Ikuto."

"You had one last night," I mumbled.

"So, it comes every once in a while. Ikuto, I really need to see who shot first."

I thought about denying it. There was no need for her to go back, but then again her eyes had me agreeing.

"I'm driving though."

"Whatever."

**~At Work~**

The minute Amu opened the glass door, there was a large commotion. Actually, it was the minute Suzuki screamed Amu's name, a crowd appeared. Rima, Nagi, and Kain were one of the first people out. Kukai followed shortly after, and then a hoard of other officers. Not wanting to be caught up in the midst of this, I leaned back on the wall; my arms crossed over my chest, watching the scene unfold.

"Amu, what happened out there!" shouted one officer.

"You know what happened!" replied another.

"Is this your first failed case?"

Frowning, I pulled myself away from the wall, grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her away from the crowd. With a tilt of my head, I motioned for the three of them to follow us, while Kukai helped control the crowd. I ushered them into my office.

"What a couple of jackasses!" exclaimed Rima the moment we were inside.

"Rima-

"Nagi, I know you agree with me. Who the hell says those kinds of things after what happened?"

"It's fine," announced Amu.

Rima immediately turned and wrapped her arms Amu.

"What happened to you?"

Amu turned her head and looked at me. When I gave her a small nod, she turned back to Rima and explained everything.

"You almost killed yourself?" repeated the young blonde for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"She's explained already," answered Kain.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry and not telling you anything, but I came back for one reason. Kain, do you guys have any idea who fired the first shot?"

Kain turned to her, and just stared into her eyes. Sighing, he shook his head.

"No one is willing to investigate. We however have couple people from our station cooperating, but it's not enough. We need the chief of police to cooperate as well."

"Oh."

She walked up to the door and opened it half way.

"Listen, I know you guys are concerned for me, but can I have just a moment to myself in my office?"

"Yeah, go ahead Amu."

**Amu POV**

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to them at all. How can they not be interested to investigate at all? My eyes burned as I walked to my long abandoned office. Just as I opened the door, someone cleared their throat. Turning around, I saw a familiar face. The man had brown hair and these piercing gray eyes. It was when he smiled however, when I recognized him. It was the man from a while ago, when I first had begun working here. We met when I was getting Ikuto coffee.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he said.

"Work," I replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"I told you not to disappoint me…"

"Have I?"

"No."

With that he turned and strode away. I walked into my office to see all my things still lying there. Might as well take everything back home, I thought. I grabbed my bag and began placing in the miscellaneous items I had taken out. Satisfied, I sat down and began searching the internet if there was any news on the Karyn and Anju case. There was not a single site or article posted about the case.

The only other people who actually knew about the case were the witnesses standing there, the police from the small town we did the case in, and the people from our building. Maybe I could get permission from Tsukasa to question the chief of police. When I stood up to leave, I noticed something sparkling on my desk. Curious, I bent down to see a small shard of sapphire left over.

I stared at it for a little bit, taking in no recognition. Then I remembered – the necklace. I quickly drew out the drawer where I kept the necklace. It wasn't there. Panic began ripping at my throat. I had left it in the drawer, I was positive I had. Frantically, I began searching all over my desk, and even around my office. It was no use, the necklace was gone.

Frowning, I slid open the drawer once more. It couldn't be possible for someone to sneak into my office and steal my necklace could it? I walked out of my office and into Ikuto's where everyone was now gathered – including Kukai.

"Are you good?" asked Ikuto raising his brow.

"Yeah…hey is it possible for someone to get into my office?"

"Only certain people have a key," explained Kukai. "Tsukasa has one, the janitor has one, and Ikuto got one after getting SWAT training."

"Speaking of SWAT," began Rima, "Ikuto, don't you have some sort of fancy mission to do?"

"I'm off duty until I finish baby sitting Amu."

I didn't hear them though; my thoughts were still on the necklace.

"Is there a problem Amu?" asked Kukai.

"I just lost something that's all."

"What is it; maybe we can help you find it?"

I couldn't let them know, especially not Ikuto, that I still had the gift he gave me for Christmas.

"It's nothing really."

"Then there's really no need to look for it."

"Yeah…"

Kukai got up and went to join the little argument Rima and Ikuto were having about SWAT missions. Maybe it was sign, I thought watching them. Maybe it was a sign to start over.

**~Later~**

"The plan was not for you to go work," scowled Ikuto, his attention on the road.

"That was the plan until I found out there were no suspects. Besides the matter, Tsukasa's already agreed."

"That old man needs to learn how to listen."

As we pulled to a stoplight, Ikuto pulled out a cigarette, cupped his hands over the lighter and blew out a smoke. Frowning, I rolled down my window.

"You're smoking habits are weird," I stated once we started driving again.

"How so?"

"Well for starters, you don't smoke everyday."

"Do you want me to kill myself?"

"Then I thought you'd smoke whenever you're in a bad mood – that would be almost everyday. But that's not the case either."

"I think the phrase you're looking for is that I smoke whenever I feel like it."

I shrugged and looked out my window. I would never admit to him, that him smoking was so comforting to me. Strange, because I detested the smell. But I just closed my eyes, and leaned back, I'd know I'd be safe.

Not long after, Ikuto pulled up to the police station. He crushed his cigarette on the floor, and came to my door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as I got out of the car.

"Yeah."

The two of us walked side by side into the station.

"Excuse me; I need to see the Chief."

The receptionist looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm Amu Hinamori. My boss, Tsukasa, called your Chief for an appointment."

"Fine. You may go."

When I didn't move, the receptionist looked up with an expression that was a mix of boredom and frustration.

"Yes?"

"Where is his office?" I asked.

"Go ask that man in the uniform with the shaggy brown hair."

I grabbed Ikuto by the arm and led him away.

"I am so glad we have Suzuki."

"Even the SWAT secretaries are friendlier," he agreed.

I walked up to the officer the secretary had pointed out earlier.

"I need to see the Chief."

"Listen, I would, but you need an appointment."

"I have one. The lady over there said to come to you. If you don't believe me, you can talk to her."

He took one glance at her and shuddered.

"I'm good. Right this way."

The man led us to the Chief's room, which wasn't too far away from the entrance of the building. When we walked into his room, the Chief was talking on the phone. He ushered Ikuto and I to take a seat on the couches placed in front of his desk. He mumbled a rough 'goodbye' and put the phone down.

"How can I help you two?"

"I'm Amu Hinamori – I'm the negotiator from the case with the two little girls, Karyn and Anju."

"Ah yes, I remember you. A shame the case failed. I've also heard that you've been staying home lately…too traumatized are you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto's eyes turn dark.

"About that, my job is to save people – to talk them out of killing themselves or to let go of hostages."

"Yes, I know."

"You're job on that day, was to listen to me when I told you to make sure your men did not take out their weapons. Two people have died because of your careless mistake."

"Hold up for just a minute, little lady. Just how can you be so sure it was my men and not yours?"

"We only had a handful of men on the scene – at least seven or eight in total. When I walked out the front door with Karyn and Anju, there weren't seven or eight bullets flying towards us, there were at least a dozen or two shooting in a wide range spectrum."

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Which one of your men fired first?"

"None of them. Pardon me when I say this, but you have no right to accuse my men of killing."

"I'm not accusing your men of killing. I'm not even looking for the person who killed the girls, because it would be impossible to find out. I want to know who fired the first bullet, because after than everyone else followed suit."

"My men did not disobey your orders."

"You're lying!" I shouted, getting out of my seat.

"There is no reason for me to lie."

I paused for a second, letting the pent up anger dissolve away.

"I want for you to question any of the men who were on team on that night. I'll be back tomorrow for a report. There might someone who saw what happened."

"I-

"You'll have it done," I answered before leaving the room.

"You were pretty harsh on him," said Ikuto.

"It's for Karyn and Anju."

**~Later~**

When we got home, I immediately ran upstairs and into my room. I began going through my entire desk for the necklace. When it wasn't there, I checked every single drawer in my vanity. Then I checked my closet and my bed. I even when as far to checking every single pocket in my clothes to make sure I hadn't stuffed the pendant in there then forgotten about it. But I ended up receiving the same scenario as I had at my office. The necklace was nowhere to be seen. I sat balled up on my bed. My mind was thinking at a crazy rate. Where was the necklace? Who fired the first shot? Was it an accident or someone who deliberately wanted them dead? I then remembered the old woman at the convenience store who was rooting for Ryu. At the same time, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Ikuto walked in and leaned on the doorway.

"I'm going to go out. Do you want to come?"

"Where?"

"Well, I was going to go visit Ami. I haven't seen her face in a while, and I figured I'd drop off the flowers Mrs. Sato gave to us yesterday."

"I'm coming."

**At the Hospital**

I walked up the reception area and signed in my name. The nurses already recognized my face, as well as Ikuto's face. I placed the vase of bluebells on the table near Ami's bed before taking a seat next to her. I took a hold of her hand.

"Ami, please wake up soon. Everyone and I miss you very dearly. Please."

When nothing happened, I looked down at my lap. From behind me, Ikuto gently ruffled my head.

"Amu…is…that…y-you?"


	50. Considerations

Not turning around, I grabbed Ikuto's arm and shook it continuously. My eyes were always on Ami.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! Did you hear her? Ikuto!"

"Yes, yes," he chuckled, "Talk to her."

"Can you-

"Call everyone else and tell them she's speaking? Yeah, I'm already on it."

I was so elated, relieved, surprised, shocked, stunned…a single word could not precisely match how I was feeling. I grabbed Ami's hand once more.

"I'm here. Amu's here for you."

"Thank goodness…" she mumbled with a soft smile on her face before drifting back asleep.

"I'm calling the doctor."

Ikuto ran out of the room, and shortly after arrived with the same man who had been checking Ami's vital signals before we came. He checked her pulse, and ran a couple other little tests on her before giving us the 'okay' and leaving.

By the time the first person arrived, I had already started drifting off.

**3:00 a.m.**

"Amu, wake up. Amu."

"Hmmm?"

I forcefully managed to open my groggy eyes. I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eye to clear my blurry vision. Looking up, I saw Ikuto's dark eyes staring back into mine.

"Do you want to go home and rest? I can watch her if you'd like."

"No, I want to stay. I need to stay."

I looked around the semi-dark hospital room – it was just me, Ikuto, and Ami.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Sleeping in the waiting room."

"Oh…no…no. Ikuto, why didn't you tell them-

"To go to a nearby hotel or even go home because it wasn't reasonable to stay here and so that they wouldn't worry you? Told them. And I guess that's why we're all friends, because we're all so damn stubborn."

I managed a smile, but turned my attention to Ami's sleeping figure.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"The doctor came back in to check on her; he said her health was in excellent condition at the moment. She talked in her sleep, and did open her eyes at least one more time."

I placed a finger on her hand and just left it there; trying to resurface every last memory we had had together.

"I should go see if anyone needs anything to eat," he murmured leaving the room silently.

Sighing, I watched his back walk out of the dark room and disappear, knowing all to well it was an excuse to give me some alone time with Ami. His voice silently echoed in the waiting, and before I knew it, Utau was leaning on the doorframe.

"They don't make guys like him anymore," she said silently; a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ikuto said you guys were asleep."

"As if. How could any of us sleep when you called saying Ami had woken up? We're acting."

She walked in and sat on the frame of Ami's hospital bed. She stroked Ami's blanket-covered toes before turning her attention back to me.

"Will you let him go?" she asked suddenly.

Her question didn't catch me by surprise. Utau had always had a way of noticing things that were hidden very low beneath the surface.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not in love."

Utau did a noncommittal shrug.

"Your head tells you you're not in love because it is giving you the logic against it. But you're heart…Is your heart in love?

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Trust me, I wasn't going to. I just want to know, if you were going to let him go."

"I'm not in love," I repeated.

"What would you do if another woman captured his heart?"

"Congratulate him, I guess."

"There would probably be no room for you in his mind or heart."

"That's fine."

Utau raised a brow and got up off the edge of the bed.

"He won't be there to pick up your sleeping figure off the airplane and carry you all the way back to the hotel. He won't be there to cover you up when you and my idiot of a boyfriend went to a brothel. He won't be there to take care of you after you had a traumatizing case."

"How do you-

"Listen Amu, I don't have to be a cop or a detective to learn information. You know this."

I looked away knowing she was right.

"You can't stay indecisive forever Amu and you know that. You can either let him go or try to get him back. But keeping yourself in the middle will hurt you and him even more."

"But that's been what I've been trying to do Utau!"

"Then throw out his things," she mumbled sharply.

"…You know I can't."

"Your choices are either 'A' or 'B'. You don't have to pick now, but I'm telling you this because every thing he's done today was with you and Ami in mind. I don't know if you've noticed, but visiting hours are long over. He went to head to head with one of the nurses before calling someone he knew to let us stay here the whole night."

"I didn't know."

"And you probably wouldn't have."

Utau grabbed my hands with hers and held them there between us.

"I just want you to be happy whether it's with Ikuto or not. I have Kukai, and Yaya has Kairi. Rima has Nagi. I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. You've been alone for too long Amu."

It was silent for a moment.

"You're making me all sentimental," I sniffled.

"Aww."

While Utau gushed over me, a knock came at the door. I looked up to see rusty brown hair and a pair of amused green eyes staring right at us.

"You girls having fun?"

This time Utau turned around. A small smile growing on her lips when her gaze landed on him.

"Somewhat. And you?"

"Somewhat. Lover boy won't let us 'wake up'. Oh and he's roaming the halls angrily because the nurses want to 'end' our prolonged visiting session."

"Hmm…Amu, why don't you go calm him down?"

"Huh? Oh um…I can't…I have to um….watch Ami!"

This really wouldn't have been a problem if Utau had gone on and on about my heart and head having problems within.

"Don't you worry about a thing! Kukai and I can watch her for a bit."

Sighing, I trudged out of the room for the first time that night. Ikuto wasn't in the waiting room, so Rima and Nagi used that to their benefit to talk. Looking over, I saw Yaya really had fallen asleep. Her head resting on Kairi's shoulder. Noelle was balanced on Nagi's lap, her head resting on his chest as she slept soundly.

"Amu!" exclaimed Rima getting up. "Thank goodness you're out of Ami's room. I only got to see you once this entire night and even then you were fast asleep in her room."

"I'm sorry."

"You were tired, it's fine."

"Anyways, how are things going here?"

"Ikuto won't let us do anything. I understand he's trying to be considerate, but we all want to see her too," she groaned crossing her arms over her chest for emphasis.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I mumbled.

"Please do. Someone needs to tell him to calm down a little and take a breather."

I smiled and began walking away when I remembered I had no idea where he was.

"Um…do you know where Ikuto went?"

"I think he headed towards the entrance," offered Nagi.

Mumbling a brief 'thank you' I hurried to the entrance. I walked past the sliding doors and saw his frame somewhat far from the building with a cigarette in his hand. Doing a quick 'inhale, exhale' exercise I walked over towards him.

"You shouldn't be smoking. You're right next to a hospital and it's bad for you."

He gave a small glance in my direction.

"I'm pretty far from the entrance."

Shrugging, I took a seat on a rectangular edge that had a variety of flowers growing from the middle. The smell that I had grown to hate all my life was strangely comforting when I was around him.

"You smoke when something is bothering you usually…care to share?"

"Not really."

"Sharing is caring."

Ikuto smiled a little at that.

"The nurse is trying to kick us out again."

"I don't disagree with her; visiting hours were done about five hours ago."

"I told her I'd pay her extra; she doesn't want to listen."

I watched him rub out the cigarette on the rectangular edge I was sitting on and throw it in the trash. He dragged his hand into his hair and groaned. His eyes looked troubled I noted.

"Something else is bothering you besides the nurse trying to kick us out."

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something. Come on, I won't make fun of you," I stated with a loose smile.

"It's about Ami," he started with a quiet whisper like voice. "Every time I see her, I don't just see her lying on a hospital bed in a coma; I see the events that happened before that. I see her frail, cold body covered in blood and sweat. Then I start thinking, if I had pulled out Shou faster and checked the car to see if anyone else was in the car, then maybe she wouldn't be in a coma right now. I blame myself completely. If I had reacted faster, she wouldn't be here. If I had-

"If I had made sure the cops were actually following my orders then maybe Karyn and Anju wouldn't have died. If I knew Kyou was going to shoot himself, I could've found a way to prevent it and he could see his daughter. Life is full of events that leave us asking 'what if'. It's definitely not your fault Ami's laying on an uncomfortable hospital bed in a coma. Think of it like this, what if you hadn't been the one to collide into Ami. So many possible outcomes: she could've died if the driver hadn't reacted fast enough. It could've been a hit and run. And I'd still be at home angry at why Ami went to the party not knowing she was lying in a hospital."

"When did you mature so quickly?" he asked after a period of silence.

"When I had to live on the streets," I answered with a smile.

Ikuto chuckled and I got up. The two of us walked into the hospital with somewhat eased expressions.

**The Next Day**

I sat to the side, watching Ami's sleeping form. My mind was currently chewing on other matters however. The report of every officer on the scene from a couple days ago was due to today or I was going to have to storm in that building once more. As if I needed another run in with that horrible secretary. Sighing, I buried my head into my hands.

"Amu…"

Lifting my head, I looked into Ami's golden brown eyes. Those very same eyes that I had not seen for weeks. I grabbed her hand and held it firmly between my own

"Ami don't close your eyes yet!"

I ran out of the room and up to one of the nurses on hand.

"Excuse me, my sister had woken up!"

"Let me get the doctor."

The nurse walked into what seemed to be a makeshift office, pulled out the doctor, and the two of them briskly walked into Ami's room. At the same time, Rima, Utau, and Yaya walked up towards me.

"What's going on Amu?" asked Utau.

"Did her health get worse?" exclaimed Rima.

Yaya sighed and slightly pushed me away from them.

"Amu, why don't you come and sit down for a bit?"

Nodding my head graciously, I followed Yaya into the little waiting room to notice that the guys and Noelle weren't there.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Ikuto didn't think it was such a good idea for Noelle to be in the waiting room any longer than she already had, so they took her to the gift shop on the main floor."

My mind drifted to the conversation I had had with Utau the night before. No, I wasn't in love with Ikuto, but I was sincerely thankful to him from the bottom of my heart. Taking me away from my thoughts, Rima grabbed my hands.

"How is she?"

"She's awake."

"Oh that's wonderful!" exclaimed Rima happily.

"Thank God," breathed Yaya in a sigh of relief.

"I'm calling Kukai and them," announced Utau walking to the corner of the room.

Getting up, I walked to the open door where I could see the doctor running more tests on Ami. Her open eyes staring blankly at the window. I too looked out the window to see the sun shining through a leafy tree. I never let anyone take care of me. I'd never ask for help. The kids at school didn't really know my life, so they thought the reason behind me never asking for help was because I thought I was better than them. They didn't know I couldn't depend on them no matter how secretly I wished I could. I didn't need to be hurt again. And now look at me. Here I am, depending on doctors to make sure my sister doesn't drift in a deep coma to the point where she won't be able to wake up. And I can't name how many times Ikuto and the others have helped me out without even asking for something in return.

"Amu!" exclaimed a small voice interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around and saw Noelle quickly approaching me with a huge smile on her face. When she jumped into my arms, embracing me tightly, a huge ball of emotion nestled its way into my throat. I didn't realize how much I would miss her until she actually left. I placed my face in the small space between her neck and shoulder. When I placed her back on the floor, I flashed Ikuto a small 'thank you' smile. He returned a small smirk in place, and I felt a small flame ignite in my stomach. Ignoring it, I looked up to see the doctor beginning to leave Ami's room.

"Are you Amu Hinamori?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's out of her coma, which is better than what any of the panel of doctors believed. If nothing else, she can be out by tomorrow."

That ball of emotion cracked, and I enveloped the doctor into a hug. He remained unresponsive for a moment, before allowing himself to hug back and chuckling slightly.

"Can I go in and see her?" I asked after releasing him.

"I don't see why not."

I looked back to the group behind me.

"Why don't you go in first, and then have them come in?" he suggested.

"Okay. Thank you so much, doctor."

"Your welcome."

He walked back into his makeshift office and after explaining the deal to the others I walked in by myself into Ami's room where the nurse was fiddling with the machines in the corner.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Amu…what happened?" she asked staring at the monitors that were connected to her by long, skinny wires.

"I won't bother you with the details…you got into a car accident and ended up in a coma."

There was silence as she stared at the window.

"How long was I out?"

"Close to a month."

There was silence again, and this time I felt strange with the person sitting up on the bed. She wasn't acting like the Ami I had grown to be with for thirteen close to fourteen years. She'd grow out of it, I told myself. She's just woken up from her long coma.

"It is just you?"

"No. Give me a sec," I said with a bright smile.

I walked to the doorway and motioned for everyone else to come in. They came in with happy smiles and little gifts from the gifts shop like balloons, flowers, and a little teddy bear from Noelle. They chatted excitedly with her, hoping to cheer up the somewhat dull atmosphere hanging around the room. Ami had on a smile on her face, but I knew better than to believe that that smile was real. It was a show. And if anyone of them noticed her eyes, they were slightly blank as if they were waiting for something. Sighing, I left it and joined in with the happy chorus of the others.

After a while the nurse came back in and told us we needed to leave the room so she and the doctor could run another test on Ami to make sure she was okay. I noticed Ikuto walk away to the main entrance, but I didn't pay much attention to it. It was while Rima and I were talking about the increase in negotiation cases, he came back.

"Amu, can you come with me real quick?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Utau flash me a smirk but I ignored her.

"Sorry Rima."

"No, it's fine. Really," she added when I apologized once more.

I followed Ikuto's brisk pace to another little space away from the waiting room where everyone else was sitting.

"This had better be important."

"The Chief of the police department just called, he has the files of every officer who was on the scene a couple days ago ready. He also mentioned something along the lines of, 'Make sure you tell her that if she is not in my office by the end of today that I will personally throw out the reports'".

I smirked.

"Can you call him back for me?"

Without a reply, Ikuto dialed the number and handed me his phone. I waited for the dial tone to end until I heard a small click and heard somewhat audible background noises.

"Chief Fujimoto of Kyoto's Police Department."

"Hello Chief, this is Amu Hinamori."

"Oh it's you," he replied warily.

"I regret to inform you that I won't be able to make it today."

"Did that Tsukiyomi fellow tell you that I will personally throw out the reports?"

"He did, and I can't make it today," I repeated in a cool voice. "My sister is in the hospital and Chief if you do happen to throw out those reports, I know a very good lawyer, Kairi Sanjou, who I may add has won every single case in his favor. I will not fail to file a lawsuit against you and your department for failing to follow investigation orders."

He growled from behind the line.

"You have no investigation warrant."

"I can bring it in tomorrow morning if you'd like," I challenged. "Chief Tsukasa just signed it for me yesterday."

There was silence and I knew I had clearly won.

"No later than tomorrow." And the line had disconnected.

Smiling at my victory, I handed Ikuto back his cell.

"I never thought you'd resort to blackmail," he chuckled.

"It's for Karyn and Anju."

At that, the two of us dropped the conversation and walked back to the waiting room.

**The Next Day**

"Ami can be checked out of the hospital now; however her physical activity will be severely limited to walking for the time being. If anything strange occurs in her health or behavior, I strongly recommend coming for a checkup. I'll also need for her to come in every other week for a checkup."

"Is that all?" asked Yaya as I filled out the forms signifying that I was signing her out.

"Yes. Just drop off those forms at the front desk and you guys will be good to go."

We all thanked the doctor once more before he left. As I was filling out the last couple forms, Ami cleared her throat and spoke in a semi loud mumble.

"Amu, did anyone else come visit me while I was out?"

"Besides us, no."

"Anyone…around my age?"

"Your friends from school don't know you're in a coma, so they haven't come either."

She frowned this time.

"Did Shou come visit me?" she demanded in a loud impatient voice that had everyone in the room turning to face her.

I had known she would ask about him sooner or later.

"No."

"Oh," she said with clear disappointment. "But…I think I want to stay here a little longer and wait for him."

Everyone in the room but Rima, Kairi, and Ikuto looked uneasy.

"He's not coming," I said a bit impatiently.

"Oh he just runs late sometimes, but he'll be here."

I put the papers down and faced her.

"I told him he can't see you anymore."

The little smile on her face immediately disappeared and her eyes turned bright with blazing anger.

"_You _told _my _boyfriend that he had no right to see _me_? What the hell is your damn problem Amu?"

"My problem is he put you in a coma."

"Big fucking deal. Everyone makes a mistake once in or twice in your life. I can't put a number on how many you've made. And what makes you think you can just tell my boyfriend to back off from me forever? Do you think you're so successful with relationships that you can automatically control someone else's? Your relationship with Ikuto was fucked up from the very beginning. I mean you were so focused on being independent that-

SLAP –

"Amu…" sighed Utau.

Ami stared at me with wide eyes as she held her cheek with the palm of her hand.

"This is the thanks I get for raising you for thirteen years? I sacrificed everything just so you could have a decent and somewhat normal life and all I get is a slap in the face in return. Not only have you insulted me, but you've insulted everyone in this room. They've been here for three days; they've put their own lives on hold just to stay in this hospital and support you. You've been awake for about forty-eight hours now – have you even thanked them for staying here? What about the doctor? Of course you haven't because you been so full of yourself with your little fairytale that your prince in shining armor would come and say 'everything's all right'. You don't even know what's going on around you."

Not being able to stand her presence, I turned around and left her room.

**Ikuto POV**

I had been leaning against the wall watching to whole thing unfold. A couple minutes after Amu had left the room, Rima and Nagi followed in pursuit while Yaya and Kairi took Noelle out of the room and into the waiting room. Kukai stood there and Utau was now sitting down in a chair closest to Ami's bed staring at the floor.

"She's always meddling in my business…I can't see why she won't leave me alone," mumbled Ami to herself.

"Ami those were horrible things to say to Amu; she was only trying to protect you," said Utau trying to calm her down.

"You have to understand where your sister is coming from, she's been sitting here in this room nonstop for the past three days," explained Kukai.

Ami remained angry, not taking in the words of Utau and Kukai. Sighing, I stepped forward.

"I don't mind that you've insulted me and everyone else in this room, but think of it like this. Your sister comes back from a negotiation case to find that you're not even home only to find out that you had snuck out to the party she had deliberately told you not to go to and that you got into a car accident. You were lucky that your careless boyfriend collided his car into mine, because had it been someone else you and your boyfriend would've been left there to die, would have had to pay for the damages done to the other car, or something worse. Unfortunately for me, the images of your blood plastered all over your face and skin will continue to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"…I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't. Did you know that when we visited your boyfriend's house there was another girl there – his new girlfriend? Did you know that Amu was so sick with worry that she failed her very first case – a case like the situation she and you had years back? They died and she was so traumatized and guilty that she almost took her own life. But you wouldn't know that, and I wouldn't expect you to. However, I at least expect you to be considerate and respectful to her and everyone else who took time out of their own lives to visit you."

Utau nudged me in the rib with her elbow.

"You made her feel guilty."

"Good, now she'll learn to take other people's feelings into consideration."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

And I ended it :DD I am back for WiNtEr BrEaK ~ Waaaah so excited that I actually get some time off! Reasons why it took forever for one single chapter: I had finals and I began watching anime :3

On an off note bit - Have you guys seen Kobato? Oh my goodness, this was probably the saddest anime I have ever seen. I cried buckets. I was watching it on YouTube and all these comments were like 'I've watched this series three times now and it's the saddest show I have ever seen' and I'd be like 'Psssh' this is the cutest anime ever, no way it can be sad. Last couple episodes had me eating my words. So Shugo Chara was my most memorable anime…Kobato has to be second memorable.

I'm also watching Inuyasha again! I probably wouldn't have noticed this until I watched this series again, but sometimes Kagome will just watch everyone fight a powerful demon while she stands somewhere. I would understand if you ran out of arrows, but she like has a whole bunch left – . – I still love her though…

**Thank You To My Lovely Readers Who Reviewed For Chapters 48/49:**

**Cut3Neko **** Thank you for remembering, I'm also hoping none of other readers forgot because she'll be coming back into the story soon :3

**CelestialEternity**

**AniiMai**

**FlowerFairy9751**

**aznpride16xx**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**Hmmmm.I-think-its-ME**

**middnite butterflie**

**heartfuldancer**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**RomanticaKH1**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**sanjana tsukiyomi black**

**Crystalapril735**

**ChuluSempai18**

**NellyLuna252**

***Updates for this story should be about every other day or every two days***

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	51. Investigation: Karyn & Anju

Ami didn't immediately apologize when Amu walked back into the room with Nagi and Rima. Instead she watched her older sister grab the forms, and then go back to the main entrance.

"Don't you think that was your chance to say your sorry?" asked Kukai rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know."

"You've apologized to everyone in this room already including Yaya, Kairi and Noelle…so I'll take your stuff back into the car. You have three more to go," I said picking up every single vase filled with different assortments of flowers, teddy bears, balloons, and some other tiny trinkets.

Kukai helped carry the other half of Ami's things down to the main entrance where our cars were parked while Utau helped Ami into her crutches.

"You sure all this stuff can fit inside your car?" asked Kukai.

I shot a look to my baby. My beautiful black BMW and shrugged.

"We'll fill the trunk with as many teddy bears and other miscellaneous items. The vases can go under Amu's foot area, and if worst comes to worst we'll tie the balloons to the end of my car."

The two of us laughed before setting right down to work.

xxx

"You're kidding."

Amu walked towards my car with a curious frown on her face.

"You guys attached the balloons to the end of the car…"

"Wonderful isn't it?" asked Kukai in wide optimism.

"Looks like a wedding car," she grumbled quietly to herself.

I don't think Kukai heard her since he was farther away, but I heard her quiet mumble and smiled to myself. She shook her head once more before opening the door to the passenger's side and getting in. A few minutes after she was settled, she opened the door once more.

"You filled my foot area with every single vase?"

"We needed room," I replied with a sly grin.

Rolling her eyes, she went and stood right besides Kukai. A little while later, Ami, Utau and everyone else came out of the hospital. Amu began hugging every single person who had come to visit, thanking them immensely. My eyes, however, were on Ami. She had three more people to thank: Amu, Nagi and Rima. With the assistance of her crutches, she hobbled over towards Rima and Nagi who were talking amongst themselves and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. Rima immediately pulled her into a hug and Nagi did the same afterwards. She turned her head towards and then shifted her eyes from me to Amu and back to me shrugging at the same time. I shrugged back at her and she looked up to the sky groaning.

"See you later lover boy, Utau's calling me," said Kukai flashing me smirk.

"See you."

"You and Utau are leaving already?" asked Amu walking up to us.

"Yeah, I need to drop her and Noelle off and then head to work."

"Okay…thank you for coming…and taking care of Noelle. Really, I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll see you at work, whenever you happen to come by."

Kukai, hands deep in his pockets, casually walked past me. Or that's what it seemed like. He took a hand out of his pocket and placed it on my shoulder, looking like he was just saying goodbye. However…

"If you two don't get together then the world has officially gone corrupt," he whispered into my ear.

"Get lost," I smirked pushing him away.

"I can't," he grinned, walking backwards now. "I know the streets of Tokyo as though it was the palm of my hand."

Smiling, I shook my head and got into the car. Amu and Ami were already seated.

"Noelle's not coming?" asked Ami when I stuck the key into ignition.

"I'll explain on the way."

**Amu POV**

**At Home**

Ami had settled herself on the couch – resting her foot on the couch, by the time Ikuto and I delivered the last of Ami's little gifts into her room.

"Ikuto, I don't understand why you are so adamant on staying. You don't need to take care of me anymore."

"I'll stay tonight, and if there are no more nightmares then I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow," he replied ruffling my hair.

Groaning, I tried to fix it again.

"Besides, Ami's broken her leg. I'm sure I'll be of help somehow."

"Whatever, I'll be out for while. I need to go pick up the reports from the Chief's office and then begin my investigation."

"Good luck."

"You too," I said grabbing my keys and shutting the door behind me.

I opened the door to my white BMW that was parked besides his black one, and drove to Chief Fujimoto's office. When I walked into the building to see that the secretary had changed, I did a mental happy dance. However, I restrained my smile as I walked up to the dark haired man.

"I'm Amu Hinamori – I'm here to see Chief Fujimoto."

The man looked up, and I recognized him to be the very same officer who had escorted me and Ikuto to the Chief days before. His eyes also lit with recognition before breaking into a wide grin.

"You're the girl from before."

He held up his hand. "Go right ahead, no need in asking you if you have an appointment. I'm almost positive that you wouldn't be here on your own will."

I grinned and took the semi-familiar route to the Chief's office. I knocked on the wooden door once before letting myself in. Rude people would be dealt with rudeness – at least in my agenda. He seemed to be desperately trying to finish up a phone call. I took a seat on one of the couches and listened to him argue with the person on the other line about some sort of appointment. He mumbled a quick 'bye' before slamming the phone on the receiver and rubbing his temples with his forefingers.

"You've set fire to my office."

"Ah, and you've graced me with your kindness and hospitality," I retaliated with obvious sarcasm.

"Do you know what you've –

The phone rang once more. With a groan he picked it up, shouted 'I'm not interested in a damn interview' and slammed the phone back down.

"All day, I've been receiving phone calls…they want a fucking interview."

"Why?"

"Don't act dumb. The story is out on every TV screen, newspaper, and even on the magazine headlines."

"What story? I only came here to pick up the reports."

He snatched the remote that had been lying on his desk and turned on the TV in the corner of the room. The headline read: Sisters' Deaths Through Our Armed Forces. It began by presenting a picture of Karyn and Anju hugging each other with smiles before it flipped to the cruel scene where they were brutally murdered by a brigade of bullets. The film then zoomed up, showing me on the ground crying hysterically. Chief turned off the TV and tossed a newspaper and magazine in my direction. With the magazine in my hand, I looked up and squinted at the Chief.

"What are you trying to get at? That I just happened to send them the story?"

"Who else?"

I slammed the magazine down on the desk.

"For a grown man you have the brains of an ostrich! In the video, did it physically seem possible for me to be recording the incident?"

"You could've hired someone."

I placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward, my eyes still squinted.

"Are you trying to tell me that your pea sized minds believes that I did the case with the intention of murdering them? Look here, _Chief_, I came here with the sole purpose of retrieving the reports and investigating the case. I have no time to waste in this dump of an office to face your absurd accusations. As for who leaked the story to the press – I'll add to my list. The reports?"

He stared at me before turning around and grabbing a manila envelope and tossing it my direction.

"See that you get this shit back together."

Ignoring him, I made a grab for the reports and made a beeline for the door. When I got to my car, there was a little white noted sticking in between one of the windshield wipers. Probably just an advertisement, I thought as I picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Amu Hinamori_

_You will pay_

_Dearly_

_For what you've_

_Done to me…_

I read the note once more before taking a quick survey through the parking lot. There wasn't a single person out at the moment. Hardly paranoid, I tucked the threat into my back pocket and got into my car. Next stop – my office. On my way there, I made a quick phone call to Ikuto and Ami. However much the note did not affect me, I had to make sure they were okay. Just in case.

"Hello."

"Ikuto is everything okay at the house?"

There was a quick pause before his response came.

"Yeah…why? Did something happen at Fujimoto's office?"

"Not really."

It'd be better for everyone if he didn't know about the note.

"_Ikuto!" _shouted Ami from over the phone. _"Hurry…look at the TV!"_

"Hold just a moment," mumbled Ikuto.

I held the phone to my ear and listened to his footsteps. A minute or two passed before he came back. I turned into the parking lot of our police building.

"Amu…have you seen the news?"

"Don't talk about it," I mumbled bitterly.

"Christ Amu…it's all over the news."

"I know," I sighed. "I should go…I'm at my office already."

"Oh okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"And Amu…be careful."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I was walking quickly with my head slightly looking downward. His words were echoing in my head like some annoying song. Only, when the words came out of his mouth, my heart skipped a beat. I scolded myself once more for that. You are not in love with him, Amu. Get it through your head. He's just watching over you because he feels obligated to do so. Satisfied with my own answer to the problem, I quickened my pace. I was turning to enter the hallway where my office was located when I ran into the wall. There were some serious doubts flying through my head when the 'wall' happened to grab me by my waist when I was stumbling backgrounds. Opening my eyes, I found myself to be in the arms of that officer who had those sharp gray eyes. The very same one who said I hadn't disappointed him the other day. Great, the 'wall' had been his chest. When I looked up to him, he grinned – a dimple forming on his cheek. He let go of me, and bent down to pick up the manila folder I had just dropped.

"Here," he said simply, his hand holding the envelope extended towards me.

I grabbed it, but I was still for an unknown reason at a loss for words.

"Thanks…um…your chest it pretty hard."

He ended up chuckling and I blushed with embarrassment when I finally realized what I had just said. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Amu!

"N-no what I meant was-

"It's fine. Really."

When I looked at him again, he didn't seem to be in his mid-thirties as I had assumed on the first day I met him. He actually seemed like he was Ikuto's age… Then it hit me pretty hard, here I was, the third time I had run into him and talked to him…I didn't even know his name. Of course it'd be to random if I just asked 'Hey, what's your name?' But then again-

"I heard about what happened on your case on the news. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just frustrated with myself because I wasn't able to save them."

"Cheer up, a smile suits your face better. I know, why don't you come out for a cup of coffee with me? You can take your mind off everything or talk about if you want."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it -

"Yosuke – the name's Yosuke."

"I really appreciate Yosuke, but I'll have to decline your offer at the moment. I need to find out who fired the first shot."

Flashing him a quick, sincere smile, I took a step to the side and started walking towards my office.

"They had a brother," he called out from behind me.

I spun around and faced him.

"Karyn and Anju said their immediate family died already. All they had left was an adoptive family and they didn't need them."

"The boy was an accident. Their parents weren't ready for the responsibility of the child and sent him into an adoption. He's in his late twenties now."

"What's his name?"

"Taro Hayashi. He lives on-

He pulled a folded white sheet of paper out of his back pocket.

"Aki Ha Street, house number 0903."

"How'd you figure all this out?"

"I read the case results in the newspaper this morning and found it slightly interesting, so I began investigating. As for the address, I found Taro's name in the phone book and tracked down his address."

"Would you mind if I borrowed the address?"

"Not at all. Here. Well…I really should let you get to your investigation. Good luck."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh and Amu."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

I froze in place the minute he said those words, and watched his back retreat. Timidly, I raised a hand to my heart. It was beating slowly at its normal pace. It didn't skip a beat either.

"Odd," I mumbled to myself as I made my way back out towards my car.

Since he had already handed me Taro's address, I might as well begin interviewing than going over the reports. I followed the address to what seemed to be a two-story house. There was a large tree in the front yard and several bushes of flowers leading up the pathway towards the house. It seemed so peaceful that I felt guilty for even driving up here and talking to this man about his now dead sisters. Sighing, I pressed my finger to the doorbell and waited.

Soon enough the door opened, revealing a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes were full of grief and I didn't blame him for a second.

"You must be Taro…I'm Amu Hinamori, the negotiator who was on your sisters' case."

His eyes lit with recognition – he must've seen me on TV.

"Come in."

I followed him inside of his house and took a seat on the couch.

"I'll make us some tea."

"There's really no need."

"It's fine."

He disappeared into the kitchen, and I took that chance to survey the living room. Every frame was turned down or flipped around to face the back. The guilt continued bubbling inside of me. Taro returned moments later with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Help yourself."

I watched him pick up his own cup of tea and add some sugar into it. He had a handsome face I noted. He could become a model or even an actor if he wanted to. Putting my own thoughts aside, I waited for him to finish before speaking.

"I was the negotiator for your sisters' case."

"I know."

"I was determined to save them…My sister and I had a case just like theirs…I was so much more determined. But I failed. I failed them, you, and myself."

"How did my sisters, Karyn and Anju, die?"

"There was a man, Ryu, who had taken over the hostage situation your sisters had started. Karyn and I managed to beat him up to the point where he wasn't mobile. The three of us exited through the front doors. A single bullet was shot at us, and that one thankfully missed, but a submission of bullets followed afterwards."

For the first time since entering his house, he frowned and set down his cup.

"Yet you were the only survivor."

"Ye-

I froze. He was right. It was impossible for close to two dozen officers shooting at us and for me to escape unscathed. So were they only aiming for Karyn and Anju giving me and anyone else who watched that they were shooting at the three of us?

"How do you feel?" questioned Taro raising a single brow.

"Grief. Anger…I blame myself entirely. If I had made sure the officers were following my orders, then they wouldn't be dead."

Taro stood up.

I'd offended him hadn't I? He was going to kick me out now and-

"Follow me," he muttered, interrupting my thoughts.

Quickly getting off of the couch, I followed him up the stairs. The walk didn't last long. Taro stood in front a room. It was a pink little girl's room with two beds. There were dolls, and dollhouses, and mirrors, and a box full of puffy dresses.

"I was sent away to an orphanage when I was born. I was accident my parents weren't ready for. I grew up with my adoptive parents till I was 23, then I moved to this home. A couple years after I moved I found out that I had sisters. It was an accident – how I met them – I was at a grocery store and they just happened to steal some food. I learned from a cashier that the two would pay when they could or 'steal', and when they did they promised they would pay for it whenever they got money. One day, when I happened to run into them again, I chatted them up. I was curios about them in short. They were hesitant at first, especially Karyn. She was so overprotective of Anju; I told them about myself first – every little detail. And in return they told me theirs. When Karyn went to go pay for her can of soup and bread, Anju showed me a picture of their parents and how they had died. I had the exact same photo from when I went to visit them when I was seven or so. So I started designing their room each day, and just last week I'd finished it. But it was too late."

I traced a finger over the heart design on the wooden frame of the bed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered a tear managing to get past the corner of my eye and sliver down my cheek.

He walked away from the doorframe and wiped the tear away from my face.

"I feel the same. More grief than anger, but the feeling is still present. Yet, I'm not angry towards you but to the man who began the first fire."

We both got up and headed back into the living room. His company was enjoyable after I had stopped crying, so I stayed, despite all that I still had left to do. I left half an hour later, and drove back home. When I got back, Ikuto was sitting on the couch watching TV with a bowl of popcorn sitting besides him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Startled, he stood up so fast the bowl of popcorn spilled its contents all over the wooden floor.

"Shit," he cursed picking up the remnants of the popcorn.

Snickering, I walked over and helped him.

"How'd the investigation go?" he asked after we had thrown the popcorn away.

"They had a brother - Taro. I talked with him today."

"Hmm...I didn't know Taro had siblings."

"You know him?" I asked slightly curious.

"Not really."

"Oh, well I'm going to go upstairs and go over these reports. I'm bound to find something."

I walked upstairs, and as I did, I saw Ami standing in her doorway. She limped her way over towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist firmly.

"I didn't mean to be rude this morning...I didn't know. I'm sorry Amu."

A soft smile grew on my lips and ruffled her hair.

"You know, I can never stay mad at you for long."

**Ikuto POV**

I pulled the vaccum, out of the closet, and began to clean out the tinier bits of popcorn when a white note caught my eye. I stopped the flow of the suction and picked up the white note. When I finished reading over the short message, I quickly turned to look at the stairs. Why the hell hadn't she told me about this?

* * *

**A/N**

Hello my lovely readers. Yes, some of you are frustrated with me not updating yesterday. I'm sorry TT . TT I've been working diligently on my parents' Christmas gift. 100 cranes...I only have 10 at the moment and it is 9:34 p.m. TT . TT On the bright side, I putting up a Christmas Story tomorrow. It won't be attached to any of my Scars Hidden chapters like the 9/11 story was, but it'll be a story on its own. I'm so excited, mainly because I love this idea so much that I'm dying to write it. If you guys want to read it, just look for Neko-Meme :3 If not, that's cool to, I'll talk to you guys in the next A/N :DDD

**Once Again, Thank You To Those Who Reviewed:**

**Flowerfairy9751**

**TinkToxiixix**

**RomanticaKH1**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**ChuluSempai18**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**AniiMai**

**KuroiBaraNekoHime**

**animefan7272**

**Crystalapril735**

**x3Angelina**

**Cut3Neko**

**x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x**

**aznpride16xx**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**sanjana tsukiyomi black**

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	52. Jealousy Blooms

I placed my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. The living room was completely dark with the exception of the street lights shining through the window. Having the message completely memorized in my mind, I re-read the note. It was a threat. Someone had fucking threatened her, and she was acting as though the incident hadn't happened at all. That must be why she called this afternoon. I shifted a bit on the couch to get more comfortable.

Why hadn't she bothered to tell me? Or anyone for that matter.

The moment I heard a small, slightly audible 'creak' in the wood near the staircase, I was on full alert – my eyes gazing at the darkness waiting for a figure to appear. The noise came to halt, but I didn't really relax. Almost a minute later the footsteps became rougher and quicker. It was followed by a semi-loud 'thud'.

"O-ow."

Frowning, I got up off of the couch and headed up the stairs to see Ami sprawled on the floor.

"Ami, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked picking her up bridal style from the floor.

"Ikuto, Amu keeps tossing and turning in her sleep. I tried to wake her up, but she only pushed me away mumbling something like 'Don't hurt her'."

"Don't worry," I whispered soothingly as I placed her on her bed like she was a little kid.

My heart was beating pretty hard as I walked down the hallway where Amu's door was slightly ajar. For a moment, I just stood at the doorway and watched her. Just like Ami had described, she would turn, stop moving, only to violently turn to the other side. I walked across the room and stood next to her.

She was crying. My heart skipped a beat as I took a seat on her bed and wiped her tears away. What was she dreaming about?

"I'm scared," she mumbled in her sleep turning around to face me.

Looking down at her, I saw that she was still asleep, yet I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. What the hell was wrong with me? I pushed the hair out of her face and just stared at her face. It wasn't a nightmare like I had thought it would be. Sighing, I made small soothing noises to come her down and began humming the lullaby I would hum for Saya when she was little.

When she was peacefully sleeping again, I got up to leave. However, she grabbed my arm in her sleep and held onto it loosely.

"Don't go…"

Did she know I was here?

"Don't go," she repeated again. "Renji."

I froze in my spot and looked back around to stare at her. A tiny tear slivered down the curve of her cheek.

"Please…please don't leave me."

I should've left, it wasn't my place to stay, yet I did. I sat down on the floor; the arm she was holding onto was placed on the bed. It was around three in the morning when she finally dozed off and the grasp on my arm was gone. I got up and faced her.

"Sweet dreams Amu," I whispered placing a tiny kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Ami was waiting outside of the door when I came out.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked raising a brow.

"You're still in love with my sister."

Sighing, I turned around towards the stairs.

"Go to sleep Ami."

"Your feelings-

"Don't matter," I finished roughly.

**The Next Day**

**Amu POV**

"Good morning!" I cheered brightly as I entered the kitchen.

When I got to the table where Ami and Ikuto were sitting, I felt more than a little awkward. There was all this tension that just seemed to be growing.

"What's got you so goddamn cheery?"

I looked from Ikuto's grumpy face to Ami who looked like this was normal.

"I happened to have a wonderful dream last-

"I'm leaving," interrupted Ikuto suddenly getting out of his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a smoke," he answered gruffly.

And before I knew it, the door had slammed behind him. I looked to Ami expectantly, yet she only shrugged.

"It is partially your fault."

"What did I do?" I asked grabbing milk and a muffin.

"You dreamt about Renji again."

"Really? Well, I don't see why he's so angry about it."

I looked up to see Ami staring at me with an 'I don't understand how stupid you could possibly get' look.

"You've ruined my appetite," she grumbled as she grabbed her crutches and hobbled away.

Ami disappeared upstairs, and Ikuto was still outside smoking. Meanwhile, I just looked down at my unhealthy breakfast.

"Well everyone's in a pleasant mood."

After finishing up my breakfast, I walked to the front door and looked through the eyehole to see Ikuto just leaning against the wall. I saw no indication of him smoking lying around. What was he doing?

**Later**

"Get dressed! We're going out!" I shouted as I tied a plum colored scarf around my neck.

I stopped and heard absolutely nothing. Frowning, I stormed out of my room and opened the door to Ami's room where the two of them were currently residing. When the door was opened completely, I saw Ami and Ikuto lying on the floor playing a random board game. They looked up at me with a 'What are you doing here?' expression.

"Get dressed. NOW. No one is staying home today."

For extra measure, I gave them each a convincing glare before retreating downstairs. It was a while before they both arrived downstairs.

"Ready to go?"

Ikuto shrugged and Ami nodded. Sighing, I lead them to my car. This was going to be a long day.

**At the Floral Store**

"Hi, can I get two bouquets of hydrangeas, two bouquets of colorful lilies, and a bouquet of um…blue carnations."

"It'll be just a moment," said the young man.

"Thanks."

I crossed my arms over my chest and walked throughout the store until the man called me again with the finished bouquets. I walked back to the car with five bundles of flowers in my hand. Struggling to open the trunk, Ikuto slowly got out of the passenger's side and opened the trunk for me.

"Thank you."

He nodded and disappeared into the car again. Sighing, I made my way to the driver's seat, stuck my key in ignition and drove off. The drive was dreadfully silent, even if the radio was playing. Ami was busy texting, while Ikuto stared out the window. I changed lanes and took the exit to Kyoto. My mind was busy with Ikuto's current behavior and so I missed the turn in the road I was supposed to take.

"Shit," I mumbled pulling the car over.

"What's wrong Amu?" asked Ami finally snapping her phone shut.

"I missed the turn."

I looked behind me to see there were no cars currently driving on this side of the road. Even if it was one of those narrow one way roads, I could manage to back up the car and make a u-turn. Just as I was about to, Ikuto decided to talk.

"You can't u-turn on this road."

I shot him a glare. The one time he actually chose to talk and that was to tell me that I couldn't do something. The nerve of him.

"I can back up and just turn. No biggie."

Ami shifted in her seat as I pulled the shift into reverse.

"Amu, the cars are coming."

I snapped my head to look around to see a trail of cars coming. Really. Groaning, I pulled the shift into drive and headed forward grumbling because that road had been the shortest way to go. For every turn I took the cars on the road would be reduced to half till there was only my car and a blue mini-van on the road. One more turn, and it was just me on the road. I slowed down despite the speed limit that was posted and looked around trying to absorb everything. It was the street of my childhood. Little stores were lined up all across the sidewalk, along with the faded mural of the sea with the sunset painted on the side wall of the ice cream parlor.

_**Flashback**_

"_Momma! Momma! Look. Look. I lost a tooth!" I exclaimed running into the living room. _

_Momma put down her book and looked up at me with a smile. The creases next to her eye folded as she smiled once more and motioned me over to her lap. I climbed onto her lap and held out the bloody tooth to her. She picked it up and smiled again._

"_The tooth fairy is going to visit you tonight," she whispered. _

_I frowned._

"_What's the tooth fairy?"_

"_When you lose a tooth, you place it under your pillow. And at night, the tooth fairy takes your tooth and leaves money."_

_I frowned again._

"_I don't want money."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I want ice cream."_

_Momma laughed and I giggled even if I didn't know why she was laughing._

"_Momma, can we go to the store and buy ice cream?"_

"_I have a better idea. A new ice cream store opened, let's go check it out."_

"_Ok!" I exclaimed jumping off her lap and running to my room._

_XX_

"_Why do we have to walk?" I groaned as I tried to loosen Momma's grip from my hand._

"_It's more enjoyable this way."_

_I groaned once more, envious at the kids who were inside of a car. We continued walking until we reached a sidewalk where I could see a bunch of stores next to each other. On one of the walls was a bright picture of the ocean and the sun. _

"_We're here Amu," said Momma leading me inside two shiny glass doors. _

_XX_

"_Can we come back tomorrow?" I asked licking my chocolate ice cream._

"_When you lose a tooth, then yes, we can come back."_

_- The Next Day -_

"_Momma! Momma! Look! I lost my tooth!"_

_I ran up to her with a smile on my face. Just like yesterday she put her book down but this time raised a brow._

"_You lost another tooth?"_

"_Yeah! I can't find the tooth that fell out yesterday…can we go get ice cream? I lost my tooth!"_

"_Nice try kiddo," she said placing a small kiss on my cheek._

_**End of Flashback**_

I wiped my eye and pulled into the parking lot.

"Are we lost?" asked Ami.

"No, I thought we'd stop for ice cream."

"It's November," she mumbled lightly.

The three of us walked through the shiny glass doors, a small familiar bell ringing above our heads. The interior was the same as it had been close to thirteen years ago – pale pink walls with thick vertical white stripes, clear glass counters, dark blue sofas with pink or sometimes white tables and photos and posters scattered across the wall. I walked up to the counter where a close to middle aged woman was working. When she looked up, I recognized her. The curly black hair and the greenish brown eyes – it was the woman who worked here when I had first come to the parlor. Her eyes searched mine curiously, and when they finally lit in recognition, she ran out of the counter and squeezed me in the tightest hug I had probably ever had.

"My doll! My precious doll! Oh dear, my you have grown Amu!" she exclaimed getting teary eyed.

"You still remember me?"

"Of course. I see many people walk in and out of this shop with pink hair, but none of them have those golden eyes like you do."

She let go of me and stepped back noticing for the first time that I had people with me. Haruna walked towards Ikuto and stared at him like she had done to me and then moved on to Ami. She turned around to face me and smiled.

"You got yourself married, with a handsome fellow if I may add, and a little girl."

I blushed a very visible shade of pink.

"N-no… this is Ami, my little sister, and this is Ikuto, a friend and a colleague from work."

"Sorry about that gumdrop," she said looking at Ami. "Your Momma and Papa, bless their souls, were the kindest people I knew. They came in everyday once the business started. Anyways, what flavor ice cream," she said changing the subject.

XX

"How'd you know her?" asked Ami once we left the store with our cones of ice cream.

"Mom used to take me out here every time I lost a tooth…plus I kind of ate this giant ice cream sculpture she had been working on."

"Wow Amu."

When Ikuto sat in the car, Ami immediately pulled me over.

"He likes chocolate ice cream, you like chocolate ice cream…it's a sign!" she whispered excitedly in my ear.

"Ami, millions of people around the world eat chocolate ice cream, enjoy it, and go back for more. This," I said holding up my cone, "Means nothings."

Groaning, she got into her seat, and I got into mine and I continued the drive to our destination.

**Later**

_Kyoto Cemetery _

Double-checking the sign, I pulled into the parking lot and parked under a large willow tree. I pulled the key out of the ignition and walked around the back of the car to grab the hydrangeas only to see Ami and Ikuto still sitting in the car. I opened Ami's door first.

"Out, out, you're not sitting in the car."

"You could have told me to get a little dressed up," she mumbled motioning to her green jacked and light colored jeans.

"You look fine. Let's go."

Next I opened Ikuto's door, and smiled brightly to cheer him up.

"Get out Mr. Grouch; no one is staying in the car."

"I don't know them."

Look, I met yours, and you're going to meet mine. And don't worry; they'll probably love you anyways for saving me and Ami."

"Probably?" he repeated getting out of the car.

**Ikuto POV**

I followed behind the two sisters, my hands deep in my pockets. We walked across the stone pathway looking at the graves placed on the grass. A minute later, we stopped in front of two graves placed side by side. Amu first placed the flowers on the graves then kneeled down.

"Hi Mom, Dad, it's me Amu. I brought Ami with me, and Ikuto. He's the negotiator I was talking about."

Frowning, I looked at Amu's back slightly curious of what she had told her parents' about me. Amu then looked at me and motioned her head towards her parents'.

"Oh sorry…um…hi."

"Hi Mommy, Daddy!" exclaimed Ami. "I broke my leg…but I'm okay now…I miss you guys."

Deciding to give them some space, I strolled through the cemetery my hands stuffed deep in my pockets.

"_Look, I met yours, and you're going to meet mine."_

Her words floated in my head and I scoffed lightly. She said it so lightly, as though her parents were still alive like mine. I looked behind me to see her chatting away with a smile on her face. Just looking at her smiling face, I smiled as well. Just looking at her smiling face as she chatted with her deceased parents as though they were striking a conversation during dinner I remembered the note and the blood boiled through my skin. How could someone blatantly send her a threat? Her life was already so complicated, so full of death and unhappiness, why did someone feel the urge to create more havoc? I'm already staying at her house, watching almost twenty-four/seven, what else did I need to do to protect her?

It was a little while later when Amu and Ami joined me. We silently headed back to the car, and Amu drove again. After a bit, she parked somewhere alongside the road and retrieved the other three bouquets. I looked around to see another smaller cemetery. My eyes searched the surrounding area – I've been here before I noted.

She led us up a pathway and stopped in front of three graves on top of a hill. Just like before, she laid the laid the flowers on each grave. The colored flowers were placed on the first two, and the dark blue ones were placed on the very last grave. She crouched down in front of the graves, and unlike before she had a sad face.

"Hi Nina, Hikaru, Renji, it's me again. I brought Ami and Ikuto…you guys remember him right?"

"Hey," whispered Ami.

"Hi," I mumbled.

Just as I had done the last time, I walked away deciding to give them some space, only to see Ami walking behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know them, like Amu knows them. Same thing with my parents, I didn't know them, but I stayed hoping to get closer with them somehow."

I didn't say a word, but slowed down so she could keep up.

"Amu cares for them deeply, they're her second family and they were murdered right in front of her eyes. As for Renji, he was her first love. No matter how much time passes, she'll still have him in her heart."

"I know."

**Amu POV**

"I hope you like these flowers Renji," I said after finishing my talk to Hikaru and Nina. "I put a pink one right in the middle just to bug you because I know how you love to act all manly."

I brushed my hand over his grave and sighed.

"You've met Ikuto before right? I brought him here last time…he's my ex-boyfriend. Yeah, I bet if you were still here you'd probably beat him up or at least try to for hurting me. I miss you so much, you have idea how much. I-

A tear slivered down my cheek and fell right on his grave.

"I-I had a dream about you last night, or so Ami told me. I don't remember what it was about…"

I laid my palm flat on his tombstone and sighed, looking up at the sky. A perfect blue sky.

"Everyone tells me I still have feelings for him. It's idiotic of me to do so, but I can't help myself. He broke up with me…what do you think?"

A small breeze tousled the tips of my hair and I grinned.

"Don't be jealous," I said jokingly.

The breeze returned once more, but this time blew through my hair.

"Thanks for messing up my hair," I muttered. "Don't you think it's wrong? I think it is…and my mind knows it too…but when I see him…"I shrugged. "I get all happy and I feel safe. And the smell of cigarette! You know how much I hate that smell…but when I smell it now…I feel safe. It's like I know he'll be there for me."

I exhaled deeply and turned around to see Ikuto and Ami walking down the hill towards me.

"I should probably leave…bye Renji…Hikaru, Nina. I'll come back soon."

I reluctantly got up from my spot, gave my family one last look, and walked over towards Ikuto and Ami. It was a bit – actually much more than a bit awkward standing in front of him after giving a spiel of my feelings to Renji. I looked up at him to see him gazing down at me with a soft expression. However, it was quickly swapped with a neutral expression.

"I'm guessing it's probably time to go," began Ikuto.

"Yeah."

We made our way to the car silently, and just as we sat down, Ikuto's phone rang. Steering the wheel of the car, I listened curiously as Ikuto chatted to the person on the other line.

"Amu, pull over real quick," he ordered lightly after finishing his call.

Not questioning him, I pulled over to the side and watched other cars pass us by before turning my attention to Ikuto.

"By, any chance, are we heading back to your house?"

"No, why?"

He exhaled deeply and rubbed his hand behind his neck while averting my eyes from my curiously intense gaze.

"The leader of my squad just called, there's an emergency SWAT mission. Do you think you could call up Utau and have her drive me?"

He could've just asked me. Was he trying to be polite?

"I can drive you."

"Its fine, you have somewhere you need to go. And if I'm not mistaken, Utau doesn't live too far from here."

"Fine, I'll call her."

I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and called Utau's number on speed dial. As quickly and as clearly as I could I tried to explain to her the details of the situation. It wasn't all that easy since she was busy trying write lyrics to a song she was going to record, but in the end she gave in and agreed to pick him up in a few minutes or so. While we waited, I leaned back in my seat and stared at the window counting how many cars would pass by me.

A little while later, Utau's car pulled up in front of ours.

"Amu, where are you going?" asked Ikuto before getting out of the car.

"I was just going to check out the crime scene. There probably should be some evidence left over right."

"Did you bring your gun?" he asked raising an arched brow.

"I don't need one."

There was a pause and then he began grumbling. Ikuto lifted up his shirt not only revealing the lines that lead to the muscles on his stomach but his metal gun. He pulled it out with great ease and handed it to me. A gun. Not just any old gun, but the gun he used on almost every mission. His prized possession.

"Ikuto I-

"Hush, I can probably just borrow one from the squad. No biggie. Just don't damage it."

I nodded my head and looked up to see Utau staring at me with a grin as she had watched the whole exchange happen right before her eyes. I turned my attention to Ikuto, only to see that he had already left the car and was waving goodbye. I waved back at him and sighed.

"Be careful you idiot," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm back! I know, I haven't updated since Christmas Eve, and I didn't even get a chance to put up my beloved Christmas story. Reason being: I got sick on Christmas - . – Honestly, who gets sick on Christmas. So I couldn't do anything for three days, and then afterwards I had one blissful day of writing until I got a stomach flu 0 . 0 By the time I was done being sick it was time to go to school, and even that was painful because my hard classes are left for these last two terms.

Geo. Hnrs.

Bio. Hnrs.

Health - I Loathe This Class…I'm all alone

P.E

So because of that, updates will be much much slower.

There will be some action next chappie~

_PEOPLE I LOVE/ADORE BECAUSE THEY REVIEWED:_

**PoopyDPoop**

**Ninja-bunny08**

**animefan7272**

**CelestialEternity**

**AniiMai**

**ChuluSempai18**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**RomanticaKH1**

**XX Mizuki Mirai XX**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Tink Toxiixix**

**FlowerFairy9751**

**x3Angelina**

**aznpride16xx**

**sanjana tsukiyomi black**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**Cut3Neko**

**Crystalapril735**

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	53. Blood of a Bullet

My arms were crossed over my over my chest while I stared out the window, deep in thought. Would she really be okay by herself? I mean, I did hand her my gun…but would that even help?

"Will you quit worrying about her? She's fine," stated Utau not taking her eyes off the road.

"Her face is on the news everywhere. It's not that hard for someone to come attack her with revenge."

"Listen, Amu can handle herself. And I'm honestly convinced that if she heard you worrying about her, she'd be pretty furious."

"So what…I'd rather have her furious with me than have her buried under eight feet of dirt with a rock on top of her or stuck helpless in a coma."

Utau shifted her attention away from the road and stared at me with playful violet eyes.

"If you're so adamant on protecting Amu, why don't you ask her to be with you again?"

"She hates me for what I did."

"Look, I know a little about what happened – why you guys broke up I mean. There's also the fact that you didn't tell her about you being the negotiator…it adds up you know? So I understand why it seems like the best you can do for her is the little things like giving her your gun so she can be safe. Did you think that maybe she's confused about her feelings?"

"Why would she be? I'm a jerk and that's clear. I'm a selfish, jealous bastard. She went out with Tadase for one night and I overreacted. Why? Because he was with her. He got to see her smile, her laugh…something I hadn't seen since I had broken up with her. 'I could've had that' I kept thinking to myself, but I was an idiot and ruined everything."

Utau pulled up in front of SWAT building, then turned to stare at me.

"I've know Amu since she was in the same sixth grade class as me. Here's my advice, just wait for her. I'm pretty sure she's trying to figure how she feels about you. My only hope is that she figures it out before it's too late. Now get to your mission."

I was halfway out the care when Utau shifted and called out my name. Pivoting slightly, I saw her leaned across the driver's seat and a little bit over the passenger's side.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long are you willing to wait for her?"

A smirk played across my face.

"Forever."

Before another lengthy set of questions were hurled at me, I pushed the door shut and walked away. Even then, she rolled down the window and shouted from behind me.

"It's a shame she doesn't realize how good of a guy you are yet."

"Not that good of a guy," I mumbled to myself before heading towards the building.

I pushed the glass doors open to see the front room completely barren of people.

"Chief's office," stated the secretary as she flipped a page in her book.

"Thanks."

With long, powerful strides I walked down the hallway and opened the dark wooden door. Inside the slightly spacious room sat the Chief and three other members, who turned to look at me with excited eyes when I entered the room.

"As I was saying, this mission is not the most dangerous one ever assigned to a unit, but do not underestimate the playing field."

"Give us the details," I said pushing forward.

The Chief broke into a dry smile, and even that was quite a lot of emotion for him. However, in his cold demeanor, his eyes sparkled with approval and excitement.

"We have reports that there is a large gang in the southern regions of Tokyo. They're accused of sex slavery and the purchase, use, and selling of illegal drugs. Their leader, Hidetoshi, is charged with murder, rape, and numerous other felonies. Your job is to go undercover and 'gain' their trust. When you are close enough to Hidetoshi, your job is to assassinate him, as well as rescue every victim he is using as a sex slave, and try to put an end to this gang."

"Not the most dangerous mission my ass," mumbled one of the men under his breath.

"Anyways, Ikuto, I'm making you leader of this squad."

A man standing closest to the boss with sandy hair frowned and placed his palm on the desk.

"Chief, is that such a good idea? I mean, Ikuto's the newest member we have and he doesn't have much SWAT experience."

"Yes, I do agree with you. However, I also agree with the fact that his record is in excellent. His leadership, performance, dedication, and commitment are superb. He is more than fit to be the leader of the squad for this mission."

"I understand."

"With that, get dressed and report to the main entrance in fifteen."

"Yes Chief."

As we all left the office, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Amu's number.

**Amu POV**

The convenience store's perimeters had been wrapped with yellow duct tape I noted as I parked my car to the side. I tucked Ikuto's gun in my holster; I grabbed my little badge as well as the investigation warrant and shoved them deep into my back pocket. I eyed my cell phone warily then on an impulse brought it with me.

R I N G –

Catching me by surprise I drop my phone and it falls onto my seat. Holding my hand against my chest, I look at the lit screen to see Ikuto's name sliding across. Sighing, I grab the phone and confirm the call.

"You scared me half to death."

He chuckled and my heart began racing. Frowning, I held onto the phone tighter.

"Hello to you to Amu."

"H-hi," I managed gruffly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I won't be around for a couple of days."

"Hmm…work?"

"Yeah, there's this undercover thing I have to do…

As he explained I felt my head get lighter and heart slow.

…Our squad has to assassinate this gang leader who's been trading drugs and women for the fun of it. It's supposed to be really dangerous – oh don't worry about me either. I'll be fine. Amu? If…you're not okay, I'll just… stay behind."

"What do you mean you'll stay behind? I have no say in this. I can't just stop and tell you not to go because I'm worried that you might not make it back alive. I can't do anything."

"Amu."

"Why are you worrying about me for?" I asked laughing even thought I felt almost sick on the inside. "I'll be fine and so will you."

He was silent on the other end.

"Okay, then I'll be off."

"Bye Ikuto."

"Bye Amu."

Just as I was about to end the call I heard his voice echo through the speaker.

"Oh Amu!"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

And for the first time since this call began, I actually laughed.

"I should be saying that to you stupid."

"It feels good to hear you laughing again," he said before ending the call.

I stared at the screen of my phone then snapped it shut; a smile forming at my lips.

"Let's go Ami."

After she got out of the car, I locked the doors and walked up to the yellow tape. I pulled it up and walked under it.

"So what are we doing Amu? The parking lot is empty."

"Just look for anything interesting."

"Nothing could be interesting out here," she mumbled under her breath lightly.

I walked through the lot searching for anything that could've lead back to a couple weeks ago. After a couple minutes I had found two empty bottles of lipstick, a lot of empty bags of chips, gum wrappers, and a bottle of green tea. I took a deep breath and decided to go for round two. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ami sitting down on a concrete ledge texting on her cell phone. Shaking my head, I began my search once more with the eyes of a hawk. At the end of round two, I found nothing. I let a wave of disappointment pass through as I made my way back to where Ami was sitting. How was I ever going to make it up to them?

Ami looked up at me smugly.

"Told you nothing would be here."

"Yeah…"

"Are we heading back?"

"Yeah."

As we headed back to the car, something shiny caught my eye.

"Ami, wait a minute!" I exclaimed jumping over the yellow tape.

Right next to the green tea bottle, a bullet was lodged in between some bark and a weed. Holding the cool metal between my fingers, I felt a huge bundle of joy being dumped onto me. When I came back with a huge smile on my face, Ami looked at me before turning around.

"Do I want to know why you're so happy?"

"I found a bullet."

It was silent as we walked to the car.

"Amu, you found a bullet. According to what I heard from Ikuto, he says at least a dozen bullets were fired. I really don't want rain on your parade, sis, but I doubt that'll help you find out who fired the first shot."

I looked at the bullet once more and frowned.

"What if the person who fired the first shot wasn't apart of the police squad?"

"You're saying it could've been an outsider?"

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that I have to go over some reports and compare things."

"So where are we going now?"

"I need to talk with Tsukasa."

"Goodie," grumbled Ami.

**Later**

"So you're telling me you found this where the crime happened?" asked Tsukasa examining the silver almost bronze like bullet.

"Yeah. Do you think you could tell me what kind of bullet this is?"

"Let's see. It's relatively light weight…I'd say about ninety grams or so."

He flipped the bullet around so its head was facing down towards his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"The base of the shell has something called the head stamp. The head stamp will tell you the caliber and the manufacturer of ammunition. Ah – here we are…the caliber was 9mm. There are also some faint ejector and extractor markings meaning this was shot out of a firearm that was semi-automatic."

"What kind of gun was used then? Can you tell?"

"Not from the top of my head, but give me a moment."

He began typing some things down into his computer. Meanwhile, I took a seat beside Ami who was busy texting again.

"Who're you talking with?"

"A friend. She's saying that at school, Shou keeps asking if I've come out of the hospital yet."

"Oh really?"

"Even though he has a girlfriend. Seriously, it's disgusting."

I nodded in agreement and saw her going through her pictures deleting those she didn't want. She came across a picture of her and Shou sitting in our backyard watermelons in hand. Her finger wavered over the delete button.

"Ami…"

She quickly pressed delete and the photo was dragged to a trash can.

"I need to get over him."

I was about to say something to her when Tsukasa called me over.

"This bullet was fired from a Jericho 941 F."

"I've never heard of that gun."

"No surprise, it was made in the 1990's. However, the company that made it dates back to 1933. It was an Israeli company that was around during the British Mandate in Palestine."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, this gun is the type of gun used for wars by various armies. Not you average Glock."

"This person is experienced."

"Yeah."

"Thanks Tsukasa," I said grabbing the printout and the bullet from his desk.

"Good luck."

As Ami and I left his office, she turned towards me and stopped.

"Are we going home now?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness."

"Amu?"

I turned around to see Yosuke in front of me leaning on the wall.

"Oh Yosuke, you have no idea what I found today."

"Hmm?"

"A bullet from the scene."

"Oh? Is that why you were at Tsukasa's office?"

"Yeah, turns out it came from a Jericho 941 F 9mm."

"But that's a –

"Battle gun, yeah I know."

Yosuke leaned away from the wall and walked towards me; his eyes displaying a portrait of puzzlement and worry.

"Amu, are you sure you want to keep involving yourself into this?"

"I'm already involved, and anyways, I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for them. Karyn and Anju deserve justice."

"So what'll you do now?"

"Hmm, well I was going to go over the reports the Chief from the police department gave me, but I think I'd rather just go confront him about my discovery. Afterwards I'll go give all the news to Taro."

"That's probably the best route to go. Good luck Amu."

"Thanks."

Tilting my head at Ami, I smiled at Yosuke and the two of us left the office. Next stop – Kyoto's police department.

**Ikuto POV**

"Dude, Ikuto, you could totally pass off as a thug," announced one of my colleagues, Hitoshi.

I stood in front of mirror in front of me and looked at the almost unrecognizable reflection staring right back at me. I had messed up my hair for starters, and put on a pair of sagging pants, and white tank top. I had applied a somewhat washable tattoo that started from my shoulder and spiraled all the way down to my wrist. On a whim, I even decided to pierce my right ear and put a fake diamond like gem in.

"What I can't actually believe is that you really pierced your ear," mumbled Kyouta.

"I think it looks cool on him," argued Hitoshi sporting a wide grin that reminded me of Kukai.

"We should probably go now," I said ruffling my hair even more.

Shaking my head as I turned around, I noticed Ryuu, the man with the sandy colored hair who had objected the Chief's decision of me becoming leader of this team, gaze at with an indifferent expression before turning around and walking away. I was about to go up to him when Hitoshi ran up from behind and slung his arm tightly around my neck shouting and laughing.

"Let's get this rendezvous started!"

"What an idiot," mumbled Kyouta as he shook his head.

Mumbling a couple of curses under my breath, I watched Ryuu's retreating figure. This probably wouldn't go as easy as I had hoped.

**Later**

"Listen up, everyone, this is not going to be easy," I started once we were out of the car and a couple feet away from the gang's hideout. "It's likely that there will be an initiation ceremony and don't go thinking for a minute that this is a slice of cake. It'll be brutal…you'll have to fight, kill, and possibly other things that'll make your ears rot. I want you guys to be cautious at most -

"Save the mushy gushy speech for my funeral," said Hitoshi with a sly grin.

"He's trying to tell a certain idiot to keep his mouth closed or he's going to be beat or killed."

"I'm not an idiot Kyouta!"

"Sure."

"Anyways, if at any point something dangerous is happening, I want you guys to find each other and escape."

"We may have faults, but in the list, the word 'coward' doesn't exist."

I looked from the smiling Hitoshi, to Kyouta, to Ryuu, who didn't seem to be so angry anymore but pleased – excited at most.

"If you guys are ready then, let's go."

The four of us approached the shabby looking house. Leaning on the porch was a man with a shaven head, a joint at hand. He looked up at us with a menacing glare.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"We want to join your gang," I said casually.

He took a quick smoke from his joint, walked up to me, and punched me right in the face. Despite the pain that began searing throughout my face, I held my ground. The man only snorted, mumbled a couple words under his breath and walked into the house. He looked behind him and frowned.

"Don't just stand there you assholes."

He disappeared behind the door, while Hitoshi only laughed.

"Damn it," I cursed rubbing my cheek.

We followed him in, to see that the man had already gathered a crowd of members. At the front of it all, was a tall man with dark black hair. His blue eyes were brutal and cold. His body was lined with scars that must've come from intense fights. The man from before, who was still smoking his joint, approached the dark haired man with a smile.

"Hidetoshi, we have newcomers."

Hidetoshi's face was immediately lit with such a wicked smile that even I had shivers crawling up my spine. He walked up towards me, his hand tracing the red mark his gang member had left on my cheek.

"What a nasty punch…it'll get even worse than that," he whispered to me.

He walked back to where everyone had circled around us.

"So what should we do to them? Any suggestions?"

Various answers were shouted out at us but Hidetoshi raised his hand and everyone immediately silenced.

"A beat in."

A couple people groaned, but the majority seemed pretty interested. Acting as though we weren't standing there, he began a conversation with the two people who were standing on either side of him. My eyes wandered throughout the building, and in the back, I noticed a group of females in skimpy clothing huddled together in the back. That must be them I thought. Just as I was thinking of a plan, I was brought back to reality when someone whistled.

"Hey boss, looks like he's got his eyes on your possessions."

"Why a beat in?" someone else asked. "Why doesn't he just fuck them all?"

"Yeah!"

While shouts of agreement were shouted, I noticed the girls huddle closer together.

"Enough!" shouted Hidetoshi.

He motioned for eight or so people to step forward and urged the others back.

"You each have thirty pure minutes of fighting. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll g-

"Sorry Ikuto, but I wanna be the first one."

"Hitoshi."

Ignoring me, he stepped forward and rolled up his sleeves.

"Make it a good fight. I haven't had a good fight since the fifth grade."

"Cocky son of a bitch."

With that they began throwing punches at each other. There already seemed to be a disadvantage. It was eight vs. one. They were gathered around Hitoshi in a small circle. Even with all of this, Hitoshi was smirking and egging them on.

"What an idiot," I mumbled.

"It's in his blood to fight," answered Kyouta not taking his eyes off him.

I turned by attention back to Hitoshi to see that two men had grabbed him by the arms holding him in place. The others were now using him as their personal piñata. His head was down and I could see the blood sliding down the side of his jaw.

"This is going by too slow," mumbled Hidetoshi as though this was game. "Why don't you three fight as well."

From the tone of his voice, I knew for a fact this was not a question. This was an order. As he picked out eight more people for each of us, I looked back to Hitoshi to see him suddenly kick the men who were punching him to the floor and then flip over the two guys who were holding him.

"I thought I told you guys to make this worth my time," he said wiping the blood that was inching down towards his chin.

"Hey pretty boy, ready to get pummeled down to nothing?"

I turned, a smirk playing across my face.

"Give it the best you've got."

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later**

Panting profusely, I turned around to see Hitoshi lying down on the floor a wide grin on his face. He met my gaze and mouthed 'I won'. I shook my head. His face was a bloody mess, and a dark ring had started to form around his eye. I looked down at his opponents, and surprisingly enough, _they _looked even worse than him. I turned to face my own opponents who were sprawled all over the ground as the time was ticking by. If they weren't up in the next thirty seconds at least willing to fight, Hidetoshi would pick another eight.

"What a bunch of pussy assed bastards. Get the fuck up!" shouted Hidetoshi furious.

When none of them moved, he kicked the one closest to him and turned to the guy standing to his left. He motioned his head towards me. The man grinned and sauntered over towards me. My eyes however didn't catch on his over confident smirk, or the coldness in his eyes, but his right hand. There was a metal like ring that covered his knuckles. Over the knuckles was like a metal plate with spiked edges.

"2 minutes left!"

He met my gaze and smiled. One thing was for sure, I would not let him hit me with that ring. He grinned at me once more, and then ran up towards me. In a matter of a couple seconds, he had punched me right where I had been hit earlier and I was on the floor. Cautiously, I raised my hand to my cheek only to realize he hadn't hit me with that hand yet. I studied my opponent with a frown. I saw him running towards me, and I saw him raise his fist. Was he that fast that I didn't even have time to react? Wiping the beads of sweat away from my forehead with the back of my hand I got up and faced him once more.

I steadied my balance out on two feet, and watched my opponent with careful eyes. He came running at me again, but this time instead of trying to dodge him, I just stood there watching. When he was less than a foot away, he raised his fist, and that's when I grabbed his hand, holding it firmly, and kicked him right in the gut. He fell onto the floor, but was right back up again.

Our fight continued. At this point my colleagues were either watching my prolonged fight or laying down on the floor in exhaustion. Our fight wasn't even much of a fight anymore. He had been going easy on me with the first couple of attacks, but at this point he was going full out now. It was more of him attacking me, and me trying to defend myself. Everyone once in a while, if I could I'd try to throw in a couple punches or more likely kicks.

He came at me again, and this time I just grabbed his hands and kneed him right in the face. To be frank, I was exhausted. This time instead of waiting for him to get back up, I sat on top of him, pinning his arms down with my feet and just began punching him in the face.

"Go Ikuto!" shouted Hitoshi in full enthusiasm.

Ignoring him, I kept punching him until my knuckles were throbbing in pain and his face was bloody. That was when I got up and was ambushed by the ever so energetic Hitoshi.

"Dude, I can't believe you sat on him."

"I was tired."

The two of us were chatting, until I felt a sharp searing pain right by my temple. I fell down backward; my back and the back of my head now voicing their complaints. I could feel the cool slivers of blood rolling down the side of my head. And in the midst of my darkening vision, I saw the man with the plated ring stand right in front of me.

"You couldn't beat me even if you tried."

And my vision went black.

**Amu POV**

I stood in front of the Chief's office, my hands crossed over my chest.

"What is this?" he asked rotating the bullet in his hands.

"A bullet obviously."

He set it down and looked up at me with beady eyes of annoyance.

"What kind of bullet?"

"This is from a Jericho 941 F 9mm."

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart, but our team uses Glocks."

"This was found at the crime scene."

"This single bullet has no connection to my team of officers. If you ask me, it seems like you just want to point fingers without taking in facts. Do you have any evidence it was used by us?"

"I'm not saying it was, Chief. Yet, I would like you to investigate and check if anyone on your team has used Jericho's before or owns one."

"This is none of my concern."

"It is when I tell the court, you disobeyed my search warrant."

Grumbling, he pulled out a sticky note and a pen and scribbled what seemed to be incoherent nonsense on a bright yellow sheet.

"Is that all brat?"

"Yeah…and don't tell anyone about the bullet. Bring it up casually, potty mouth."

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up, but it was back into a frown in less than a second. I looked towards Ami who was sitting on the chairs, and she jumped out of her seat and headed out the door.

"When do I go pick these up?"

"In two days."

"Make sure its perfect potty mouth."

"Leave and do whatever it is that brats do."

Smiling, I walked out of his office, and in the end decided to go home. Not only was Ami driving me insane, but I figured I'd report everything to Taro once I was sure about the whole bullet incident.

**Ikuto POV**

Through the thick blanket of darkness and pain, my leg made an involuntary movement. My brief optimism was then shattered by reality. From waist down, all I could move at the moment was my left leg. Apart from that, all I could see was black. Noises began to worm its way into my fog of dark pain. Something cool hit my face. A moment of sheer bliss was then terrorized by the overwhelming intensity of the pain. The blanket of darkness was beginning to allow holes of light to pass through, to the point where I was looking up at some cheap fluorescent lighting. Hovering above me was a young boy; his eyes portraying frantic worry.

With one hand, I pushed the boy away, and I struggled to get myself into a sitting position. I looked at the boy warily.

"Who are you?"

The boy froze and nervously looked to the floor.

"Hidetoshi's brother."

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Valentines Day My Lovelies~**

Don't be mad because of my long, delayed absence. I have no excuse to offer but school. So I tried to make this chappie extra extra long for you guys. YAY! Um…so yes, chapters will be coming up to guys very very very slowly. So what's up with me lately, if anyone cares….um I had Asian Showcase at our school on Friday. I was apart of fan dance. Oh and I officially hate geometry…

And Oh My Gosh...Doesn't my writing at the end in Ikuto's POV sound a bit more sophisticated than usual. LOL I just kept staring at it in awe :D

Thanks to the My Lovelies who've reviewed:

**PoopyDPoop**

**Flowerfairy9751**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**ChuluSempai18**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**AniiMai**

**Ninja-bunny08**

**TinkToxiixix**

**Animefan7272**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**sanjana tsukiyomi black**

**Cut3Neko**

**Crystalapril735**

**aznpride16xx**

**CelestialEternity**

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	54. I Found You

I squinted at the boy in front of me trying to simultaneously focus my mind and vision as my body roared in pain. Hidetoshi's brother? The boy in front of me looked like nothing like his older brother. He was short, scrawny, had kind brown eyes and untamable dark hair while his brother was large…menacing, muscular and had cold dark green eyes that seemed to act as daggers – daggers that would pierce your body till nothing was left of it. He frowned at me as I frowned at myself. Dark splatters began to paint my vision, slowly erasing the picture of the room and the boy in it. The last thing I saw before I went out was the boy running towards me.

"Hey!"

My body moved first, though all I could see first was darkness. At least I could move my body – that was a good sign. With my fingers, I felt the rough fabric of the bed sheets underneath me. Light began to pierce holes through the background of black. Despite the throbbing headache, I turned my head to see the boy sitting beside me holding a damp cloth to my cheek. He looked angry. And when he saw me staring at me, it set him off.

"Do you know how frustrating it is when you keep passing out?"

"Sorry," I mumbled trying to get up, but the boy roughly held me down.

"If you get up, you're probably just going to pass out again. Just stay still."

The boy turned around and exchanged the cloth he had been using on my cheek with another one. This time he poured disinfectant on it and pressed it firmly to my cheek. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from shouting out.

My mind was beginning to clear out, and I then remembered what he'd said earlier.

"Your Hidetoshi's brother."

"I tend to go by Sasuke," he replied.

"It seems interesting to me that you're helping me out, after he had eight or so people simultaneously try to kill me."

"Because I'm not like _him_."

I took note of his dark tone, but said nothing of it as he continued to disinfect my cheek.

"So tell me, was the guy who did this to you the one with the knuckle ring?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised he didn't do more to you. Guys usually come back with multiple layers of damaged cheek tissue and broken jaws."

"I thought I'd finished him off, so I was talking to one of my friends, and he came at me."

"I see."

Just then, a knock came at the door. Sasuke's hands faltered for a brief moment, before resuming what he had been doing earlier. The door opened, and a sturdy built man entered.

"Really Sasuke, helping out another newcomer? Your brother won't be pleased if he finds out."

"Don't let him find out then."

The man sighed.

"Sasuke, stop this foolishness, at this rate you'll be kicked out of the gang."

Kicked out?

"Good. I didn't want to be part of this hell-hole in the first place. In fact, just go straight to him and tell him that I've been taking care of all the newcomers since day 1."

"He won't be pleased…"

Sasuke whirled around, his eyes wild and angry.

"Do you honestly think I give two cents on whether he's pleased or not? Honestly if I had wanted to please him I would've gone through with the initiation task."

"Sasuke-

"No, get out."

"Sas-

"I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed and the man scrambled out in a blink of an eye.

The air was silent and full of tension. Neither Sasuke nor I said a word as he packed his things into his first aid kit. He shoved the white box under his bed as he sat on his bed.

"Who's Amu?" he said finally.

I looked at him with wide blank eyes.

"You said her name a couple times while you were out."

"Do you want to see a picture of her?" I sighed.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

I pulled out phone and clicked on the photo I had taken of her on the day I had asked her to be mine.

"Damn she's hot."

I raised a brow.

"How old are you?"

"16. But hey congrats man, you have a hot girlfriend."

"We're not dating."

"Really? Why?"

I stared at her picture again. Her childish eyes and warm smile…and I remembered.

"I was trying to protect her."

"Let me guess," said Sasuke moving in closer. "She found out and got hurt even more. And you didn't have the heart to leave her alone because you're still in love with this girl. She's probably still in love with you too but it's kind of awkward because you two broke up. I bet you that she's trying to stay away from you but can't. And you don't want to get into a relationship with her because you don't want to hurt her. Am I right?"

"Yeah…" Kind of.

"Well that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life."

I turned to face him and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because, you're both hurting yourselves now."

"I can't believe I'm talking about my love life with a sixteen year old," I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey!"

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all I thought as we both burst out chuckling.

**Later**

Sasuke was in the corner reading a book, while I just sat there going over the plan. We would have to take out Hidetoshi at some point, and at this point there was no way either one of us could get close enough to him without Sasuke possibly becoming involved. A knock came at the door and following that, Hitoshi waltzed in wearing a large dumb smile on his face.

"Ikuto I missed you. Kyouta and Ryuu are so dull," he cried.

"We are not dull Hitoshi, we just don't act like idiots," replied Kyouta trailing behind him.

"Where's Ryuu?" I asked looking behind Kyouta.

"He's still out."

"Still?" I asked shocked that a fully trained SWAT member would be out for this long.

"There were a lot of guys with those knuckle rings. He's _really _battered up," informed Kyouta.

"Does he need medical attention?" exclaimed Sasuke practically throwing his book aside.

"Um…I don't think so."

"Who's the kid?" asked Hitoshi.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Hidetoshi's little brother," I said at the same time.

I noticed Hitoshi about to open his mouth. I interrupted him quickly, knowing it would be something about the case.

"So what did you guys want?"

"Oh it's dinner time."

"Really? I'll save you guys a seat then," said Sasuke dashing out.

I turned to face Hitoshi.

"You're an idiot."

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"You were just about to spoil something about the plan," I whispered harshly.

"Hehe, sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Idiot," grumbled Kyouta.

I walked over towards the door and shut it.

All serious now, Hitoshi turned to face me, "Are you going to tell him Ikuto?"

"Tell who?"

"Sasuke."

I looked down to the floor, unable to answer.

"You weren't going to tell him that we were sent here to assassinate probably his only family member?"

"Code of conduct," I say coldly, but I instantly regret it as Hitoshi's eyes go dark.

"I'm going to dinner – I don't want to keep…Sasuke waiting…" he said storming out.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Kyouta who was still lingering in the room.

"Well…it's really not my place to tell, but as the leader you should know. Hitoshi was in the same situation as Sasuke…his parents had died off in a car accident when he was hardly a kid. His older brother joined a gang, while Hitoshi lived off at an orphanage for a time being. His older brother, took him back and made him part of the gang once he was the leader – this is where Hitoshi got all his fighting skills from. Well, a SWAT team was sent in to assassinate his brother…Hitoshi had been out on a grocery errand. By the time he got back, his brother was dead…no one was in the building either. He found his brother lying in a pool of his own blood in his own room."

Silence loomed. It was hard for me to imagine happy-going Hitoshi in that sort of environment. The same went for Amu when I had first met her…

"I never imagined-

"Listen, I should go before Hitoshi picks a fight with somebody, but hear me out on this. Think over what you're going to do. In the end you're the leader and the decisions are up with you."

"Wait," I said as Kyouta wrapped his hand over the doorknob. "

The door slammed shut behind me and I slumped down onto the bed. Thoughts began roaming my mind, and before I knew it, I was dialing in a number on my cellphone. It was 9 p.m.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice.

"Hey…"

The voice on the other end suddenly became alert and frustrated.

"Ikuto, do you know what time it is?"

"Oh sorry, do you want to go back to sleep?"

She laughed from the other end of the phone.

"I'm already awake now. So what's up?"

After a moment on debating on how I would present the situation, I decided to just say it all. Knowing Amu, she'd sort it out in no time, come up with a logical explanation, and manage to chew my head off.

"If you were assigned to kill someone, but that person had a family member…his only family member…would you tell that person that you were going to kill his only family?"

"Huh? Ikuto…what's this about?"

"Nothing," I mumbled deciding it was best not to give her the details. "So would you?"

"Well…from a SWAT point of view, you probably wouldn't tell the person, so there would be no interference in your mission. You'd get your target, carry it out efficiently, and the only one who would honestly be hurt is the boy who just had his family member killed…but the boy…he'd be crying. Who would he turn to now in this cold world? People aren't as warm and friendly as other think of them to be Ikuto. He'd most likely have to live on the streets, stealing food or spend a day or two under the rain starving as he watches people run across the street with umbrellas and bags of food."

"Amu."

"At the most desperate times, he'd ask people coming out of grocery stores for a dollar or two just so he could get a little morsel of food, but they'd lie to his face and tell him they have no money and walk towards their car with a cart load of food."

"Amu."

"When winter rolls around, he'll run through the rain, get soaked to the bone, looking for a space big enough that could give him shelter from the water. But even then, that wouldn't stop the cold wind from slapping him. He'd catch the flu, but he'd still have to carry his sibling to make sure she had enough food…since she's only a baby and –

"Amu!"

She stopped talking and the line went quiet.

"What?"

"He doesn't have a baby sister."

She was silent for a moment, before nervously laughing, trying to shrug it off.

"I was just answering your hypothetical-

"Those things happened to you and Ami didn't they?"

She was silent.

"Amu?"

"Yeah…they did. You should tell him Ikuto."

"W-wait, it's not about m-

She laughed and my heart eased up.

"You made it pretty obvious."

Both of us were quiet. I could hear her steady breaths from over the phone, and I was sure she could hear mine. Oddly enough, I felt so content just being able to hear her voice. When she yawned, I decided to the end the call.

"I should get going."

"Wait, I'm not tired."

"Yeah you are, and anyways, I need to eat. Goodnight Amu."

"Goodnight…Ikuto!" she exclaimed before I hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Come back home safe, okay?" she mumbled.

"Of course, I'll come back safe; I made a promise didn't I?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When I hung up the phone, I looked at the ceiling with content despite my situation, and left for dinner.

**Amu POV**

After Ikuto's call, I simply could not fall asleep. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my desk, turning on the small desk lamp. There was a frame that was faced down. Just this one, I thought to myself as I flipped it up revealing a picture of Ikuto hugging Ami, Noelle, and I. Noelle…when would she come back to me? I looked at the jewelry tree where one branch was empty – nothing hung from it. Nothing would but the missing necklace that I had gotten from Ikuto.

_Flashback _

"_Mommy! Mommy!" I exclaimed running into the kitchen where she was baking a cake for Daddy's birthday._

"_What is it Amu?"_

"_How'd you know Daddy was the one?"_

_She stopped decorating and looked down to me, a soft smile on her face._

"_What brought this on all of a sudden?"_

_Being prepared, I pulled out a picture book._

_She must've recognized it because she smiled once more._

"_He was the one who was always on my mind – in every thought. He was always in my heart in some form or another. I didn't have to act around him – he didn't need me to."_

"_So how did you know you were in love?"_

"_Simply put, he was on my mind and in my heart all the time."_

_End Flashback_

He was on my mind and in my heart all the time. Am I really still in love with Ikuto?"

I looked at the frame and on a whim decided to leave it faced up. It was just one frame…one photo of the five of us. It didn't mean a thing.

**The Next Day**

"Ami, I'm heading out!" I exclaimed slipping on my sandals.

"Where?"

"To see if the files are ready yet!"

"Good luck!"

**Later**

"Why can't you just knock on the damn door like any other normal human being?" shouted the chief as he went into his usual rants and complaints every time I entered his office.

"Do I look like any other normal human being?" I countered taking a seat on one of the couches and making myself somewhat comfortable. "Where are the files?"

He squinted at me before opening a drawer and pulling out a manila envelope. He slid it across the desk and I picked it up pulling the documents out of their confinement.

"Have you read through these?" I asked once I notice a couple folds here or there in the documents.

"I did my own investigation."

"Okay? What is it?"

I slid the papers back into the envelope and looked at the man with full focus.

"None of my men currently own or had past possession of a Jericho 941 F-

"They could be lying!" I accused.

"If you would please let me finish. Yesterday, I issued a 'surprise' search at each of their homes. Two SWAT officers and I thoroughly searched their homes. To add on to this, I also read through a couple key witness reports."

"Witness reports? Why am I hearing of this now?"

"Once again, I received these yesterday."

He opens his drawer once more and pulls out several pages. He ripped a yellow sticky note off the first page and handed it to me. I skimmed it over quickly, but then my eyes caught on a sentence near the end.

"An unknown man in the crowd?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have her contact information?"

He picked up another sheet of paper from the stack.

"Good. Call her and ask her to come down to the station. Maybe she can give a description of him to the forensics."

He grumbled a response, but I paid no attention to it. Karyn and Anju would get justice.

**Later**

"What do I have to do?" asked the woman trying to sound confident though I could detect the worry and fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, we just need you to give us a description of the man you said you saw in the crowd on the night of the shooting."

She relaxed and looked at the person with easy eyes.

"So what did he look liked asked the man sitting behind the desk with a sketch book at hand?"

"He was tall…around 6'2" I believe. His hair was cut short. It barely reached his ears. Oh! There was a scar…it came from the top of his ear to the end of his jaw and he had this earring of a dagger with a pearl at its tip."

"Anything else?" asked the man frantically sketching.

"His had a high, broad forehead and a straight round nose. He had thin lips…oh but his eyes – I didn't catch his eyes."

"That's fine," I answered as the man slowed the pace of his sketching. "You saw quite a lot while it was dark."

The woman nodded and watched the man draw the suspect. With every line the suspect seemed to come closer and closer. Within a few moments he held up his sketchpad.

"Does he look familiar?"

"…it looks just like him," she muttered but her eyes were still searching till finally they lit in recognition.

"OH! That's right, I watched him shoot his gun, and just as I was about to say something to him he left."

"Left?"

"Yes. It was truck…It had 2 doors and I think it was black."

"A black truck…excuse me sir, could you run that sketch through the scanner and see if any matches show up from the database."

"Sure."

I grabbed the woman's hands.

"Thank you so much for coming in today."

"No problem, it's the least I can do after I heard what happened to those poor girls."

"Yeah."

A while later the man came back with the sketch and a piece of paper.

"You got a match?"

"I got three."

"Wow, do you mind if I borrow the database computer?" I asked taking the papers.

"Sure."

After leading me into the room, I lock the door and sit down in front of the computer. I type down the name of the gun and scan through to see if any one of the three men had previously purchased or owned a Jericho 941 F. All of them but the last man had. My heart skipped a beat as I drew a line over his picture. Next I type in the description of the car the witness had given me. At this point, my heart is beating frantically as I scroll down the list. At the very bottom, the man from the list appeared.

Hikaru Tenachi.

I looked from the name glowing on the computer to the picture on the paper.

I was going to get this guy, and he was going to spend a lot of time in jail. That was my ultimate goal. This guy was going down.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Hey you guys, your lazy author is back once more with another chapter. I honestly do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it was honestly a pain to write -.- I was having difficulty with this because I would constantly switch from my laptop to my other computer and the file would continuously get deleted. I mean, one person can only rewrite a chapter so many times. But I did! And it's short - . – So I'm sorry.

And by the way, this chapter should've came out tomorrow, because I just came back from San Fran like an hour ago. I am soo tired like you guys have no idea. I've been there since 11 a.m. BUT! I did manage to get my hands on some adorable Rilakkuma items .

**I have some VERY special people I need to thank for sticking out through the months of no new chapter. The ones who reviewed and messaged me. **

**Karona369**

**PauloPT90**

**Xerra Phene**

**Flowerfairy9751**

**MireneLove**

**Jemstone6259**

**NellyLuna252**

**TinkToxiixix**

**Animefan7272**

**LovelyInsideAndOut**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**AniiMai**

**Aznpride16xx**

**ChuluSempai18**

**Ninja-bunny08**

**Crystalapril735**

**xxdarknightangelxx**

**sanjana tsukiyomi black**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**XxHates-a-strong-wordxX**

_Read~Love~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	55. Captured!

"Fucking shit," I cursed through gritted teeth as I crossed the red light.

I looked up at the rearview mirror checking for a red and blue siren. When I saw nothing, I pressed my foot harder against the gas pedal until I had parked my car in the closest parking spot near the building. I ran into the building where Suzuki greeted me with her familiar warm smile.

"Welcome back Amu! What can-

"Sorry, Suzuki, no time to talk right now!" I exclaimed running down one of the hallways.

Not bothering to knock, I flung open Kukai's door to see him and Kain deep in conversation. Kukai looked up first, a single brown raised. Kain looked back next, a cheeky grin on his face. Instead of directing his comment to me, Kukai turns back to Kain.

"Now I see why she and Ikuto are meant to be, both of them just barge into my room without knocking."

"Hey!" I accused although I too was grinning.

I grabbed one of the small pillows on the chair and threw at him; he caught it easily and smiled as well.

"What can I do for you milady?"

"I found out who pulled the trigger."

They both turned to look at me with interested eyes now.

"Really how?" asked Kain.

"There were witness reports," I grumbled still not recovering from the shock of hearing that people had actually given reports without my knowledge of the situation.

Without waiting for a response from either of them, I continued with the information.

"So the Chief from the station in Kyoto called one of the witnesses to come down to the station. She gave one of the forensics there every detail she could remember about the man who fired the first shot. We then used the sketch to find any men who were currently enlisted the system's database and looked like the sketch-

I started talking faster now, as I relived those last couple minutes when I found out who the suspect was.

"The witness had also told us that the man owned a two door black truck. So I paired that with the other piece of information – whoever this guy was, he had fired a Jericho 941 F. The suspect?"

I opened my bag and pulled out a picture. I laid the picture on the desk between Kain and Kukai.

"His name is Hikaru Tenachi."

It was silent for a moment as they studied the picture. Kukai was the first to speak.

"Listen Amu, I know you're very excited now that you've found the person who pulled the first trigger, and my guess is that you want to arrest him?"

"Of course."

"Well, we need an arrest warrant first of all and evidence would he-

I cut him off by going through my bag again.

"Here's the arrest warrant. It has the Chief from the Kyoto police station's signature and I'm going to get Tsukasa's after I'm done here. Here are copies of the witness reports, all the information regarding Hikaru are highlighted. The sketch is also attached the report of the woman who gave us the description. I also have all his personal information including the license number to his truck, his contact information, his work information, and some other criminal activity that he's done in the past."

Kain leaned forward and rewarded me with a high-five.

"Good job," he whispered under his breath.

I looked back up to Kukai who was studying the things I had put out in front of him. He held out the warrant to me.

"Go get this signed by Tsukasa first. After that, I'll get a couple other cops to come with Kain and me to get this guy behind bars."

"Okay," I replied not arguing about the fact that he had failed to include me in the whole arrest process. But as long as Hikaru was sentenced to spend time in jail, I was content.

Ikuto POV

The battery of phone was beginning to run low, and while that normally wouldn't have been a problem for me, it was now. I didn't like the idea of whipping out a charger, because I didn't want to make it seem like I had contacts that I still kept in touch with outside of the gang.

"It's been almost two days since we've been here, and we haven't even gotten close to Hidetoshi," mumbled Kyouta sourly under his breath.

Hitoshi hadn't spoken to me since last night, and Ryuu was busy gobbling down the food he had missed while he was knocked out. I leaned back against the couch and looked around the shabby building. A couple of men were sitting near us drinking beer, and other than that the place was practically empty. If anything was going on, they sure made it discreet.

At that moment, Sasuke walked towards us. I didn't bother to glance in Hitoshi's direction; I already knew what he was thinking about.

"Hey Ikuto."

"Hey Sasuke, what's up? Where is everyone?"

He plopped down next to me on the sofa and placed his feet on the table, an absent smile on his face.

"Oh, Hidetoshi went on a late night raid."

"Late night raid?"

"Y-yeah," he replied nervously now. "You know…to get more girls…"

Before I said anything, I took note of his eyes – dark, angry, helpless.

"If you're against it, why don't you do anything about it?"

He raised a brow defiantly.

"You think I haven't tried? I interfered, and this is what happened to me."

Sasuke lifted the hem of his white t-shirt, and from his hip to the upper part of his rib was large white slash. Any of us could tell what that was – a knife wound.

"Your brother pulled a knife on you?" I asked incredulously.

"A year ago they went on a raid similar to this one, and they brought back a girl…she was just a year older than me. I first bumped into her when my brother raped her, she out in the hallway crying. Thankfully, Hidetoshi didn't give much thought to his victims after he had his way with them, so I hid her in my room. And I simply, fell in love with her. One day, I was out on some mission that Hidetoshi forced me to go on…when I came back I found the girl crying again. He'd had multiple men rape her at once. I was angry, and so I helped her escape. He found out, I was punished…and so was she. He had her killed."

I found it hard to respond, so I only placed my hand on his shoulder.

"When is he coming back?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Probably an hour. Hey, I'd better go clean up the place, or he'll get mad at me. See you later Ikuto."

Of the four of us, neither of us spoke a word. And that's how it remained until Hidetoshi came in.

**Amu POV**

It wasn't until I was walking back from Tsukasa's office with the signed arrest warrant, that I had a change of heart and mind. I refused to just stand around and wait for Kain and Kukai to do all the fun stuff. When I marched back into their office, they were once again in deep conversation. I slammed the paper on Kukai's desk and gave them my ultimatum.

"You guys are taking me with you to capture Hikaru."

He looked wary as he looked at me in the eyes with his emerald ones. It was like he was trying to force me to give up my demands. As if I would just back down.

"Amu, it's in your best interest if you –

"I'm done having people decide what's in my best interest for me. I'm not that helpless eight year old from thirteen years ago. I've grown and I've matured. And I honestly do appreciate you trying to look out for me, but if you refuse to let me join you, then I will take this warrant, find a group of officers willing to assist me and I will put Hikaru behind bars. The only reason I came to you and Kain is because I believed you were the best at your job. That's it."

They looked at each other without a word as if their mean of communication was telepathy.

"Okay Amu, if it really means that much to you, you can come."

"Great, I want you, Kain, and a group of other officers out in the parking lot in 10 minutes."

As I turned around to leave, Kain's voice had me looking back.

"Amu…I'm sure wherever they are, they're experiencing the bit happiness you promised them because they know someone is fighting for them. I'm proud of you Amu."

I left the office without another word, the tight knot in my chest refused to unravel. And that was just as fine; I'd work better with them on my mind.

**Kukai POV**

**Later**

Amu had her entitlement to silence, just as any other person under normal circumstances did, but now, as she sat in the passenger seat of the car, I just wished she would say something. Anything honestly would do. I only wished I knew what was going through her head. Was she thinking about Hikaru? How it would feel to finally be able to lock him behind bars, knowing the bastard would serve a life sentence? Was she thinking about Ikuto? What was he doing? Was he okay? Or was she thinking about Noelle, the small girl who was still living with Utau and me because Amu had nearly killed herself because of the Karyn and Anju case. Sighing, I pulled out in front of the club where Hikaru was currently working according to the documents I had received from Amu.

"Are you ready?"

I watched her strap the gun Ikuto had given her on the day he'd left on her waist before turning to look at me. Her eyes were solid with confidence, determination, and vengeance.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

She nodded her head and followed me out. It was just the two of us that entered the club in broad daylight in that moment; the other officers were hiding out of sight around the building. There were few people in the building I noted, but that was to be expected as the life in this club would come alive when the sun set and the night appeared.

"You remember what to do."

"Crystal."

**Amu POV**

I approached the bar and took a seat on one of the metal stools. There was a man, his back to me, who was cleaning the glasses that hung on the wall. He clearly hadn't noticed my presence. I cleared my throat and he turned around, a pleasant smile on his face.

"What's your poison doll?"

I recognized him immediately, and my insides squeezed as I felt the bile buildup quickly. If I allowed it, I would've thrown up right there, but I forced it down, the acidic substance leaving a vile and burning sensation in my throat.

"Wine."

He raised a brow, but grabbed a glass regardless.

"Can't handle something stronger?"

Act cool and collected Amu. Remember Paris…remember Kyou. Act cool.

"Don't worry about me, I've swallowed things _much _stronger," I replied sending a wink in his direction.

And he was charmed. Just as Kyou had when I had out of fear acted out a hard to get waitress.

Hikaru slid the wine over towards me, leaning forward as he did. There was no more than a couple inches separating us – and I could smell him. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and tobacco radiated off of him. But I wasn't comforted by the smell of tobacco, because I knew it wasn't coming from Ikuto.

I left the drink untouched, and rested my chin on my clasped fingers, decreasing the inches between us.

"So tell me," I drawled. "What's someone like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, besides the obvious point that I work here, I need the money."

"Really? And what for?"

I could feel his breath on my face.

"Do you have financial difficulty?" I asked venturing forward.

For a moment he paused, but then broke out into a grin.

"Not really. I collect guns. Does that sort of thing fascinate you doll?"

Perfect, just what I needed to lure him in.

"Of course. Tell me, do you have a Jericho 941F?"

Shock appeared first in his eyes, but he tried to mask it.

"And if I said yes, would you meet me after hours?" he asked winking coyly.

"Mmm, that all depends. Do you?"

"Yes."

I smirked, knowing that I'd had him in the palm of my hand now.

"And tell me, with all these guns, you must surely have some practice."

"Are you kidding? I could shoot twenty targets down in ten seconds in the blink of an eye."

"And that's how you killed Karyn and Anju."

He froze, unable to answer. And in a blink of an eye, I pulled out my gun.

"You're a cop!"

"Not just any cop _doll_, the cop who was standing with Karyn and Anju on the night you decided to shoot them."

Hikaru didn't say a word; instead he threw the glass of wine at me and made a run for it. Not fazed by any of his actions, I ran after him. It was smart on his part not to immediately run outside where a dozen cops stood ready for him. Instead, he played in his own territory as he ran towards the stage where three poles were stationed. He jumped onto the stage and ran into a door labeled 'dressing room'. Not wanting to slow down and jump onto the stage like he had, I increased my pace instead and ran up the stairs, following him in pursuit.

I gripped the gun tighter in my hand, as I walked through open area cluttered with racks of skimpy outfits slowly. I narrowed my eyes, looking for him. I turned around slowly, aiming my gun at every direction possible. Just as I was about to aim my gun at one of the racks in case he was hiding behind one, he pushed a rack towards me and made a break for it.

I fell to the floor as the metal trampled over me. Cursing, I kicked it away, grabbed my gun, and ran after him once more.

"_Amu! Where the fuck are you going?" _exclaimed Kukai from behind the walkie-talkie.

"Kukai, tell everyone to cover the back exits, he's heading towards the subway I think!"

"_Are you positive about that?"_

"What do you think I was doing on the way here? YES! I saw the entrance to a subway station just behind this building. And if I'm correct, then the dressing rooms must lead to an exit out of the club. And I bet he's going to use the subway to make his escape."

"_I'll get right on it!"_

I hurried across the hallway, and increased my pace. When I finally could see him, I smirked. I had him, and he was going down. He came to a door that was locked – practically a dead end.

"It's over Hikaru. You are going to go to jail and you're going to rot there for life."

He was smiling now, and I didn't understand why. I narrowed my eyes again, holding my gun up firmly. He began laughing and that ticked me off.

"You're serious aren't you? You _really _think that you'll catch me. Hah, as if!"

"Why'd you kill them?"

"A few years back they'd caused me some trouble. I was only returning the favor."

"They were kids!"

"They were the reason I got four years in jail," he corrected.

Sickness overflowed within me; this guy was truly vile. Right then and there he pulled out his gun, and I understood the reason for his smile. He honestly believed he was going to get away.

"Tell me, how does it feel to die the very same way they had?" he asked aiming the same gun he had used days earlier at my chest.

I didn't answer, not _because_ I couldn't but because I saw no need to.

"Don't want to answer? Very well, I hope you die in hell!" he shouted firing his gun.

Immediately, I fell down to my knees in defense, and shot him in the knee. As he fell down, I shot him once more in the shoulder forcing him to drop his gun down as well. Grinning, I kicked his gun away, and sat on top of him. Grabbing the handcuffs Kukai had given me on the way here; I pulled his hands back together and cuffed his wrists. With him unable to move, I got up off him and pressed the red button on the walkie-talkie.

"Kukai I-

"_Amu! Amu, are you okay? I heard the gunshot and-_

"It's fine," I replied laughing. "That was _me _shooting _him."_

"_Oh."_

"Yeah, anyways, do you think you could send in a couple guys? And maybe call in the paramedics?

"_Paramedics? What for?"_

"I don't want the bullet wounds to get infected and for him to die. That's the easy way out – no; I want him to live behind bars for the rest of his life thinking about Karyn and Anju."

"Shut up," I said as Hikaru groaned.

"_Well, I'll get the things you wanted. And Amu."_

"Hmm?"

"_I'm proud of you."_

**Ikuto POV**

Sasuke and I were sitting in our beds in our room when Hidetoshi came back from his raid. We immediately afterwards heard screaming and crying. I saw Sasuke tense, but other than that we both remained silent. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," replied Sasuke evenly.

A large muscled man entered the room. His eyes were ice cold.

"Ikuto?"

"What?"

"Hidetoshi wants to talk to you."

"_Now_," he added when he sensed my delay.

As I got up off the couch, Sasuke pulled me towards him.

"Ikuto, don't fight with him, there's no point."

Nodding my head, I followed the man. Men looked at us with wide eyes or sinister smiles. They'd high five the man who was leading me or praise him. I, on the other hand, ignored them both and just followed. We stopped in front of a little office, if that's what you really chose to call it. It was a larger version of the room everyone else shared and that's pretty much it – well that's pretty much the outside of it. He opened the door and shoved me in.

"I brought Ikuto," he said quickly before slamming the door behind me.

I could hear him running away.

"Come closer Ikuto."

Looking up, I saw him sitting on his bed shirtless with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Okay? What do you want?"

"My, what a rush you are in. Slow down. Much better, now here's what I wanted to talk to you about. Me and two other trusted members are going out for another raid tomorrow night. The women at the warehouse are said to be _very _obedient, but the pimp in charge has bumped up the security. We plan on killing him and snatching up the women, and that's why I need you. You proved yourself well the other day in the beat it."

Looking at his face disgusted me completely, but I masked it. If I was going to kill him, I'd need him to trust me.

"Why didn't you just ask Hitoshi? He's a much better fighter."

"True, but he has a wild temper and a cocky attitude, and I don't need that. Meet outside the warehouse tomorrow at midnight. Now leave."

Thankful for the short talk, I walked out of the room, and explained everything to Sasuke and the crew.

**Normal POV**

"Damn you to hell!" shouted Hikaru as an officer locked him into his cell.

He looked around the dingy area and cursed. That bitch, whoever the fuck she was, was going to pay – pay for putting him in this shithole and pay for injuring him. A knock came at his cell door.

"What now?"

Looking up, he realized that whoever was standing there in front of his cell was covered up by the shadows.

"Reveal yourself!"

"I'm good, thanks," the man drawled.

Hikaru was already out of patience.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Do you want revenge?"

He studied the shadow carefully.

"Yeah, against some pink haired brat."

The shadow slid a small white note under his cell.

"That's her phone number."

"Wait why'd you give this to me?" he shouted but the man was already gone.

He crawled out of bed and limped towards the piece of paper.

"Excuse me, officer, I'd like to make a phone call!" he shouted.

**Amu POV**

"Geez Ami, you have no idea how good it felt to slap the cuffs onto him! I felt like I was in an action movie!" I said with overflowing excitement.

"Good for you," she replied with honest kindness as she washed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Nodding my head, I finished up my food and did the same.

The phone rang. Too busy to pick it up, I waited for the voicemail to switch on as I cleared the table.

_"Listen Amu, you're going to pay for what you did to me. Do you hear this bitch? I'll make you suffer, just as they suffered, and there is nothing you can do about it."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi you guys (: I hope you guys enjoy this quick update, and as usual I'm really sorry about the lateness and bad quality of this chapter. I've been pretty busy lately. Since I last updated, I had a bazillion painstaking finals and tests. May 18 was the last day of school for me…WOOH SUMMER (: haha. May 19 was my birthday; I'm finally 15 woohoo as well. (*side note* I can't wait till I start driving) And then there was the usual laziness to write and writer's block for a while.

Another important thing! As many of you guys know, I started a new story, Amore Destinato. My stories lately have been about guns and violence (hehe) and I decided I wanted to do something light and fluffy. I've only written the prologue so far, and now I have writer's block since I'm still debating on how I wanted to approach it. I mean, most of my ideas sit in a notebook, and stay there. If I' m still interested about that idea, I'll write. With this, I started typing the idea, liked it and published. Haha.

Hmm…what else…

OH! This story is getting PRETTY darn close to finishing up. I don 't want to give too much away, but I'd say just pay attention to every detail. ^ . ^

**And Now a Spotlight for my Lovely Reviewers**

**Xerra Phene**

**RomanticaKH1**

**AniiMai**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**Animefan7272**

**NellyLuna252**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

**xXx set Fire to the Rain xXx**

**Ninja-bunny08**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**TinkToxiixix**

**Crystalapril735**

**Aznpride16xx**


	56. Play Along

I froze and my eyes widened. The dish I had been holding shattered when it fell from my grasp as I ran towards the phone.

"Who are you?" I shouted desperately holding the cool device against my heated ear.

By then, however, it was too late. The dial tone droned continued to drone on while the phone hung limply in my hand. I stood there, my eyes dark, as I heard Ami's footsteps race down the stairs.

"Amu, are you okay?" she asked alarmed.

"Y-yeah."

She sent me a questioning stare when her eyes made contact with the broken glass on the kitchen floor, but didn't say a thing and retreated back upstairs. Silently, I grabbed a small wooden broom and a pink dustpan and began clearing up the glass. The anger was beginning to surge forward. It must've been Hikaru, I thought furiously. Who else would be angry enough to threaten me? I threw the glass away, and began to clear away the food. But how did he get my phone number?

Sighing, I threw that away as well. I turned off the lights in the kitchen and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Ami! Get dressed we're leaving!" I shouted.

She emerged but stood at the top of the staircase with an annoyed expression.

"I going to stay home; I don't feel like going anywhere today."

"Didn't you hear-

She eyed me strangely.

"No?"

That's right, she hadn't heard the message that had played last night.

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving."

She groaned and stormed into her room, slamming her door for extra effect.

"I'll be waiting in the car!"

**Normal POV**

Hikaru traced his finger over the lines of the cell wall restlessly. After he had called Amu last night and left her the message, he had felt a surge of power. A knock came at his cell door.

"Who is it?" he called out but stopped short when he realized there was shadow.

"Did you call her?" the man asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Listen, I should've told you this last night, but don't tell anyone what happened between us yesterday. And if I get word of what happened, I'll kill you," he muttered his voice full of ice. "Do you hear me?"

Hikaru shivered not from the cold but from fear.

"Y-yes."

"Good."

And with that the man left. Hikaru now scoffed knowing the man was gone now. He wasn't scared of a pathetic man who couldn't show his face.

**Amu POV**

"Amu, where are we going?" asked Ami warily.

"It won't be as long as last time. I'm going to see if Kukai, Rima, Kain or even Nagihiko to accompany me to the jail where Hikaru is staying at. And then afterwards, I'll go report this stuff to Karyn and Anju's brother, Taro, and maybe stop for some ice-cream later?"

Parking the car in the closest parking spot near the building, Ami and I walked inside.

"Good morning Amu dear!" chimed Suzuki beaming me a smile. "Oh? And who's this adorable thing?"

"Glad to see you Suzuki and I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to cut you off like that. And this is my little sister, Ami."

"Hi," said Ami immediately wiping away her sour expression and putting on wide smile.

"Oh you are too adorable! And don't you get yourself all gloomy. Before you came here, this was a daily cycle that occurred between Ikuto and Kukai. Anyways, what can I help you with today?"

"Oh, is Kukai, Kain, Rima, or Nagihiko here today?"

Suzuki flashed me an apologetic smile.

"You just missed them dear. They left ten minutes ago on a mission together. What are the odds they'd all be gone at the same time," she said laughing.

"Well anyways, thank you."

"Anytime."

Dragging Ami along with me, I opened the door to my office and stepped them absorbing the energy of the familiar space. Something tugged at my heart as I opened the small drawer beneath the surface of my desk. Hope was strangled by disappointment. Of course the necklace wouldn't be returned. It was probably already pawned off.

I was just about to leave when I noticed a small piece of paper on my desk. Frowning, I unfolded it and read its contents.

_I am going to destroy you Amu Hinamori by taking the things most dear to you. And the first thing is your beloved necklace._

My eyes widened as I reread the contents trying to make sure I had read it right. I shook my head. No matter how many times I tried to analyze it, a threat was a threat. I whirled around to check Ami. I sighed in relief when she was only gazing at a few framed pictures on the wall.

"Are you okay Amu?" asked Ami looking at me with alarmed eyes once more.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're pale."

I nervously laughed it off and shoved the note into my pocket.

"Come on let's go," I muttered.

I shut the door behind me and made sure to lock it. Just as we were leaving, I bumped into somebody. Their hands wrapped around the upper part of my arms.

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay Amu?"

I looked up and smiled in relief.

"Hey Yosuke."

He however did not smile, but held onto my arms firmly.

"Are you alright Amu? You're as pale as a ghost!"

Grinning, I wiggled out of his grip.

"That's what I told her!" exclaimed Ami suddenly.

Ignoring her, I returned my gaze to Yosuke, "I was simply disappointed at something. That's all."

Nodding his head in relief, he accompanied Ami and me out to my car.

"So where are you gals headed?"

"I was going to head down to the jail and pay a visit to Hikaru. I have a personal note to score with him."

I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but his eyes darkened considerably for a moment before returning to their normal shade.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Get in," I said simply.

**Later**

"Excuse me officer, I would like to visit Hikaru Tenachi."

The burly man at the desk gazed at me with a hard expression before turning his attention to the computer.

"He currently does not have a visitor with him right now. I'll call an officer to escort you two."

"Two?" Ami asked eyeing me.

"I'm not taking you with me."

"Amu!"

Ignoring her, I turned to the officer.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on her?"

"Sure," he answered warily.

Nodding my head, I turned to Yosuke.

"Let's go."

A female officer strode over towards us soon and escorted us to Hikaru's cell. At the same time convicts eyed us dangerously. I generally tried to avoid any sort of eye contact, but every once in a while, my eyes would wander and contact would be locked. It seemed the further we walked into the jail the icier it became. The woman stopped in front of a cell and turned around to face us - her blue eyes somewhat apologetic.

"The visitors' area is still being built. You two are cops?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll be just around the corner then."

Before leaving, she knocked on the cell and opened the door.

"You have visitors."

I eyed the open cell door incredulously.

"Horrible security," I muttered under my breath.

Yosuke nodded his head and the two of us stepped in being careful not to fully go in in risk of him attacking us or escaping. Hikaru looked at me with dangerously dark eyes; the grin on his face was tight. Yosuke tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry Amu, would you be alright if I took this phone call?" he asked holding up his vibrating phone. "I don't want to leave you here alone, but I think it's urgent."

Flashing him a smile, I shooed him away and then returned my attention to Hikaru. I matched his dangerous gaze but by tenfold.

"I don't appreciate being threatened you filthy bastard."

He scoffed and with my anger growing rapidly, I punched the wall. I however did not admit or show that my hand was hurting like hell now. I tried to cringe on the inside if I could help it.

"How'd you get my phone number?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed punching the wall again and this time leaving bits of blood on the brick wall.

I was angry because he was the one responsible for the death of Karyn and Anju. I was furious at the fact that he even had the audacity to threaten me twice. I was desperate because I needed to stop this before Ami and everyone else got hurt. And I was frustrated because I had broken the number one rule of a negotiator: to be calm in all situations.

Taking in deep, slow breaths I re-asked my question.

"How did you get my phone number?"

"As I explained to you before, I don't have to tell you anything."

Every emotion I was feeling rolled into one: hate. I stormed up to him and punched him in the face, pushing him down in the process. I sat on top of him and heaved him up by his shirt.

"Who the fuck gave you my phone number?"

"I-I can't tell."

For that I punched him in the face again.

"Who gave it to you?"

"I-I can't tell you!"

I punched him again and again as we repeated this cycle endlessly.

"You refuse to answer, fine. How about a different question you disgusting piece of scum."

He looked at me with relief in his eyes.

"Why did you leave that note on my desk?"

"What note?"

Anger flashed through me like a lightning bolt.

"Don't play dumb asshole. The note you left me telling me I was going to lose every precious thing to me. The necklace!"

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about!"

Now I didn't care. I shoved his head hard against the stone floor and began punching him.

"Sorry about that Amu, I didn't mean to take up so much ti- Amu!" exclaimed Yosuke running up to me.

"Take this crazy bitch off of me!" shouted Hikaru just before I punched him again.

"Amu, this isn't going to help you!"

"It's helping right now!" I shouted furiously while tears stung the back of my eyes.

"Amu!" shouted Yosuke as he pulled me up from Hikaru and slung me over his back.

"You're a real life saver ma-

He kicked Hikaru right in the side rendering him unconscious.

"I could care less about your bullshit."

He carried me out of the cell, locked the door and let me down. I folded my arms over my chest and walked away silently – Yosuke kept up with my fast pace with his long strides. When we got back to the front, Ami ran over towards me demanding to know every little detail. I shrugged all her questions off and drove to Taro's house.

**Later**

"You found out who started to gun fire?" exclaimed Taro in shock although I could visibly see the relief in his eyes.

There was a faint reminiscent smile on my lips at his reaction. I pulled out a picture of Hikaru and handed it over to Taro.

"This is the man that began the first fire – Hikaru Tenachi."

Taro studied the picture before handing it back to me.

"I am sincerely grateful for what you have done Amu. Thank you."

I blushed lightly.

"N-no…it's the least I could do after what happened to Karyn and Anju. Really."

We didn't spend much time talking to Taro, and afterwards the three of us bid farewell to him and left.

"Yosuke you should come with us to get ice cream!" exclaimed Ami beaming him a satisfied smile.

"Ami!" I scolded.

"It's fine, and sure. After all that hard work, I'm sure we all deserve a little treat."

Sighing, I pulled into the nearest ice cream parlor and we ordered. Yosuke and I took a seat and slowly ate our ice cream while Ami was at the counter deciding which toppings she wanted to sprinkle over her vanilla bean and coffee ice cream mash up. She finally wandered over towards our table when an idea came to her head.

"Let's take a picture!"

"A picture?"

"Yeah, after looking around at the photos on the wall, I figured I wanted to make a scrapbook."

She pulled out her phone and steadied it on Yosuke and me.

"Say 'cheese'".

"Cheese!"

**Ikuto POV**

Silently, I pulled myself out of bed and tiptoed across the floor, trying to remain careful so Sasuke wouldn't wake up. I pulled on a gray t-shirt and a pair of pants and slipped out of the room without another word. The hall was quiet, as it should be at midnight. From the window nearby, I saw the flickering light of the warehouse. Sighing, I made my way to the entrance.

There were a few men I recognized, especially the man standing closest to Hidetoshi. It had been the same one who had rendered me unconscious for hours after he had punched me with his knuckle ring. The others, I had seen here or there. And despite of staying in the gang for a few days now, there were men, I noted, that I had not seen before at all. When Hidetoshi's steely, icy eyes landed on me, he grinned wickedly.

"You have finally graced us with your presence _Ikuto_."

The men were beginning to crowd around me; each of them looked annoyed.

"It's about damn time too. How long were you going to make us wait?"

"Do you honestly expect me to stay up all night like a horny teenager? As if," I scoffed.

"Why you little-

I shrugged them off and to avoid further conflict Hidetoshi led us to the other warehouse where the supposed raid was to be held. I tried to maintain enough distance from Hidetoshi without being too close or too far. As we were walking, I realized with dismay that I could not attack him tonight because I had yet to talk Sasuke about the whole mission.

The warehouse wasn't too far I realized after Hidetoshi stopped us to whisper his 'battle plan'.

"You guys are all very well of what your job is. Ikuto, you're new. I'll go after the boss beat him up pretty bad or possibly kill him depending on my mood. You all are to go and pick up as many women you can."

It was then I also realized that this man didn't have a beating heart. No, his heart was ice, frozen in place. He truly was someone who would kill on a whim and it sickened me to the core. I followed the other men inside feeling an unusual cold presence brush up against me. The man who had beaten me up took charge.

"Okay, ready you guys? We'll beat the guards up first and make the women scared, and then we'll pick them out one at a time. Ready, set…GO!"

I really had no choice did I? With every guard I stumbled upon, I'd kick them in the back of their knees and press the pressure point on their neck with mu thumb rendering them immobile. This way I technically didn't have to injure them as the others were doing. As I was 'fighting' I saw from the corner of my eye that the girls were huddled around each other in fear. My heart sank; I wasn't going to hurt them or the guards. If only they knew that.

The man with the knuckle rings beat up his last opponent and looked around the warehouse with a satisfied grin.

"Okay guys, grab yourself a girl. Ikuto, you only get one, because you're a newcomer."

My eyes were dark as I heard the women screaming and crying in terror. I grabbed a petite black haired girl by her wrist and pulled her up silently not bothering to look at her. She struggled against me, but I only held onto her wrist firmer making sure I didn't hurt her in any way.

"Do we go back now?" asked one of the men who had two girls by their hands and one slung over his back.

"Yeah, the boss said he needed to check some things out alone."

They all cheered and ran off; I followed behind them slowly. Once we were far enough from the group of men and the warehouse, I let go of her hand. She glared at me with cold green eyes before raising her hand and bringing it down hard.

I held her hand firmly to stop the contact between her hand and my face.

"Let go of me you bastard! I know what you're planning and-

I quickly covered her mouth and stared her right in the eye. She looked terrified. Sighing I removed my hand from her wrist and mouth.

"Listen," I muttered quietly. "I'm with the SWAT, and I'm going to try to get you guys out of here, okay? I get that you and everyone else are scared out of your minds, but you're going to have to cooperate."

"B-but the guards in there."

Sighing, I dragged my hand through my hair. An action I hadn't done in a while.

"I just pressure pointed the ones I fought. They're not injured, just unconscious."

She nodded her head and began the walk to the gang. I looked up at the sky.

I really did need a smoke right about now.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello! So here's another chapter…it was actually pretty exhausting to write this one. Anyways, so apparently fanfiction has done some changing around while I wasn't on the site. The idea of having a cover seems pretty cool, but I liked the site better before…Oh well that's just my opinion. Hehe…

** Waah I'm sorry you guys :P I was going to do a 2-in-1 update but I got lazy last minute. TT . TT it's sad right to get lazy on the last 4 pages of the chapter...i'll probably upload it tomorrow or a day after tomorrow so keep an eye out for that!

**Thank You:**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**RomanticaKH1**

**Kisshu-ichigo**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**AniiMai**

**NellyLuna252**

**Xerra Phene**

**ChuluSempai18**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

**AmutoFanGirlx3**

**Aznpride16xx**

**Midnightt-Kills-Cupcakes**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Crystalapril735**

**TinkToxiixix**

_Read~Love~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	57. Something To Fight For

I 'dragged' the girl to the room I shared with Sasuke. She trembled and struggled against me – screaming every now and then. The men who were nearby smirked, yet little did they know that the two of us were acting. I slammed the door shut, not caring whether Sasuke woke up or not. The girl took a seat on my bed while I changed out of the gray shirt and put on a white one. I probably wouldn't ever wear that shirt again now. Sighing, I threw it in the trash and fought against the urge to pull out a cigarette.

Sasuke woke up immediately looking from me to the girl. His eyes were wide with anger when he saw her sitting on the bed with the clothes she had been wearing. Immediately jumping out of his bed, he stormed up to me and grabbed me by the shirt pulling it up in the process.

"Are you fucking kidding me Ikuto? You went on a raid. A RAID!"

"Dammit!" he shouted punching the wall with his bare fist. "Didn't you hear me when I was telling you the story earlier? I-

"Sasuke, sit down…I need to tell you something."

Quieting down, he let go of my shirt and wandered over to his bed. I really did wish I could light a cigarette right now. Instead, I dragged my hand through my hair and leaned against the wall, my hands folds over my chest.

"I'm not your average gang member," I began slowly remembering what Kyou had told me about Hitoshi and Amu's words of advice. "And neither is Kyou, or Hitoshi, or even Ryuu. We're a part of the SWAT, and we were sent here on a mission."

"Liar!" he accused.

Not bothering to say anything, I merely pulled out my badge and handed it to him – letting him study for as long as he needed to. I continued.

"My mission is to kill Hidetoshi and rescue every single girl and women he's captured on a raid."

The fingers that had been tracing the imprints on the badge stopped. Sasuke looked up at me slowly.

"You're…going to kill my brother?"

By remaining silent, he got his answer. He threw the badge at me, but I caught it easily.

"You and everyone else came here to take away the only family I have left…I…I-

"I'm sorry."

"The hell you are!" he shouted standing up immediately. "You and all your friends suddenly show up out of nowhere and like I fool, I actually believe that I could finally make friends. No one's ever tried to understand how I felt, or made any remote indication that they wanted to talk to me. ME! Not as Hidetoshi's inferior little brother, but me – Sasuke and-

"You seem jealous," said the girl pulling up one of the sheets to cover herself.

I tossed her one of my black t-shirts and she flashed me a smile of gratitude.

Sasuke clenched his fists at his side, his head facing the ground.

"I-I know my brother has done a lot of awful things, but I don't believe he deserves to die for them-

"He pulled a knife on you for Christ's sake and killed that girl you loved!" I shouted.

"He's family!" he argued. "He wasn't always like this…only after our parents died."

"Sasuke you have to understand-

"He's all I have left!" he shouted tears cascading down his cheek. "S-so can…y-you please wait for a while…s-so I can a-at least s-say…g-goodbye?"

I walked up to him and pulled the younger boy into my chest. He grabbed onto my shirt and began sobbing quietly. I smiled faintly and placed my hand on his head.

"You're a good kid you know?"

**The Next Day**

"Damn – my back hurts," I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed the dark haired girl sitting up and looking at me with guilty eyes. "It's my fault really. I-

I held up a hand and grinned.

"It's fine really. It's not like I was really going to send you back out there anyway. And I wasn't going to let you sleep on the floor either. That reminds me; I never got your name."

"My name? You want to know my name?" she asked in disbelief.

It hit me then, with where she came from hardly anyone would care for her name. Only for what she could offer – her body.

"Yeah."

"My name is Mayumi."

I smiled; she seemed so happy just to tell someone her name.

"Do you have a last name?"

Her dark browns knitted together in frustration.

"I-I don't remember."

I nodded my head, not wanting her to relive any memories that would potentially prove to be hurtful. I pulled myself up from the ground and sat on the bed next to Mayumi. She pulled down the black t-shirt I had given her last night in hopes to conceal her already concealed body. I sighed. Sleep was still eating away at me.

"Hey Mayumi…I'm going to go to sleep…okay?" I asked my eyes already drooping.

She scooted over and I laid down falling asleep immediately.

**Later**

Sunlight pierced holes through the darkness and I could hear distant yet slightly audible voices shattering. It hurt to move I realized uncomfortably. I was greeted by the ceiling first. Grumbling, I turned over to my side to see Sasuke and Mayumi talking. Sasuke's eyes landed on me first, and I expected him to look away and ignored, instead he grinned widely.

"Oi, it's about time you woke up sleepy head."

Mayumi turned around as well and greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Hey Masumi," he grumbled. "It's not morning anymore you know!"

She pouted.

"Yeah, when someone wakes up they don't want to hear 'Oi, it's about time you woke up'. They'd rather hear 'Good morning'. It's a matter how pleasant it sounds to the ear."

"Oh really? And is that a preference or actual information,"

"It's both!"

I chuckled leaving them both to turn around silently.

"You two sure do get along."

They both flushed deeply, an action that reminded me of Amu. I really did miss her. Sighing, I opened my phone and stared at the picture I had taken of her. The same I had shown to Sasuke days earlier. I missed her honest attitude. Her determination to save other people at the price of hurting herself. Her pink hair and honey gold eyes that always seemed to believe in others. To see the light not the darkness. And most of all, I missed her love.

I continued to gaze at the picture, my attention focused on her happy demeanor and her carefree smile. Sometimes, I wondered if she still truly loves me as I still love her. Maybe she'd already moved on, forgotten about him completely. Yet her words still ringed in my head.

_Come back home safe, okay?_

She wasn't mine to own, I thought re-thinking the whole scenario that was drawing itself out in my head. But I wanted her. I selfishly wanted to keep her to myself and only to myself. Yet, because of that, I'd get carried away…like I did in Paris and we'd fight. Maybe she truly didn't want to be with me anymore and that was what scared me at times. Knowing that I possibly loved her more then she loved me. But what scared me the most was thinking that she'd leave me behind completely and find someone else like Kain…or even Tadase.

I shook my head and looked down at the picture again, smiling this time. No, Amu wasn't like that. I knew her well enough to say that about her.

"Hey Sasuke, what's he doing?"

"Probably drooling over his hot girlfriend," he said snickering.

"I can hear you guys."

"Can I see her picture?" asked Mayumi.

"Sure."

They both ran over and grabbed the phone gently from my hands. Their eyes glossed over the photo.

"She's really pretty," Mayumi began.

"And hot," finished Sasuke.

"Hey!"

But in the end I couldn't help but smile. I was truly selfish wasn't I?

**Amu POV**

"Achoo!" I sneezed quietly.

"What if I 'm getting sick?"

Ami raised a brow.

"Most likely, someone's talking about you."

"Like who?"

"How should I know? At any rate, when are you going to let me stay home by myself now?"

"Not anytime soon," I mumbled quietly so neither Kukai nor Utau would hear me.

She grumbled quietly as Utau brought a tray of milk and cookies. Noelle trailed behind her, but stopped when she saw Ami and me. Her eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly.

"Noelle," I whispered lightly holding out my arms.

A single tear slid down her cheek and she ran into my arms burying her head in my chest as she sobbed.

"A-amu"! she hiccupped. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweetie. And I'm sorry about what happened, okay?"

"C-can I come back home now?"

My heart broke at her face.

"Not yet," I said and at this Utau raised a brow. "There're a couple things I need to fix. But when I finish, you're coming home as soon as possible."

Wiping her tears away, she grinned, and jumped onto Ami's lap. The two began talking as though nothing had ever happened. Utau turned around to leave but called my name. Frowning, I followed her into the kitchen to see her leaning against the counter with her arms folded over her chest. Kukai sat in one of the chairs filling out paperwork. They truly did look like a married couple.

"Okay spill it Amu."

"Spill what?"

She raised her brown again.

"I haven't had much contact with you since the whole ordeal, but please don't leave me in the dark. What's going on? Why won't you let Noelle go back with you guys?"

I clenched my fists.

"Someone is threatening me."

Utau's eyes widened and Kukai suddenly turned around.

"Threatening you?"

"Yeah. At first I thought it was Hikaru…because the night he was arrested I got a phone call. But I don't know how he got my number. Then I found a note on my desk at work telling me I was going to lose everything and anything that was precious to me. And that slightly made me doubt it was Hikaru, but it's not impossible for someone to have others do their dirty work. But…a while ago I had another threat delivered to me. It was way before I found about Hikaru though."

"I'm going to kill this bastard!" shouted Utau.

"Yeah…everything points to Hikaru but the very first threat. I didn't know Hikaru, so who else would threaten me?"

"Maybe it was TaeYang," provided Kukai.

I frowned.

"I doubt he's the type of person who'd send me a threat when he's in jail while separated by thousands of miles."

"Amu, maybe you should think about getting a couple cops to guard the house during night."

"No!" I shouted. "Noelle is safe here, but I can't put Ami through that."

I watched Ami and Noelle laugh from the kitchen. No, I wouldn't put them through that.

**Ikuto POV**

"We'll have to take turns watching you I guess," shrugged Sasuke.

Mayumi looked at him as she slipped on a pair of dark sweats.

I on the other hand shook my head. Sasuke raised his brow.

"What? We have to watch her or she'll possibly be raped."

"And since when do any of the gang members listen to you."

Sasuke's eyes darkened yet I knew he agreed. The three of us left the room together and grabbed breakfast. Ryuu, Hitoshi, and Kyou were already seated when we arrived at the table. Hitoshi was ignoring me as usual and Ryuu must have a bottomless pit for a stomach because he was scarfing down food again. Sasuke leaned close so none of the other men would hear.

"Hey, so I talked to Ikuto. You guys aren't allowed to kill my brother yet."

Hitoshi spit the food that he had been chewing out of his mouth and Kyou's eyes widened in shock. Only Ryuu acted as he had been before and continued eating.

"You told him?" exclaimed Hitoshi looking the most surprised of them all.

"I know too," grinned Mayumi as she chewed her food.

"I'm not an emotionless prick. I just needed time to think it over."

Just as Hitoshi came to say something, the man from before came to our table.

"Ikuto, Hitoshi…Hidetoshi wants a word with you. You too Sasuke."

The man's mouth turned up in distaste as he said Sasuke's name.

We got up and followed him, but just before I left I leaned in towards Kyou and Ryuu.

"Watch Mayumi okay?"

"No prob-lem," said Ryuu as he chewed his food.

Just as before the man opened Hidetoshi's door, announced that he had brought us, and ran out. Sighing, I stepped forward – Hitoshi and Sasuke trailing behind me. I really didn't feel like being here at the moment.

"Good job on the raid last night Ikuto," said Hidetoshi sounding pleased though it was hard to tell from the ice that covered his voice.

"My pleasure," I managed stiffly.

"Anyways, I have another mission coming up tomorrow night. You proved yourself well, so you're coming with us again Ikuto. Hitoshi, you're a good fighter and I'm sure your temper can be useful. And Sasuke…you need to pull your weight around this place."

"Yes sir," he said gruffly.

"Good. Now leave."

**The Next Day**

"God, I hate him so much," muttered Sasuke pulling on a dark t-shirt.

I shot him a hopeful smile and he frowned at me.

"You guys can't kill him."

Sighing, I stripped out of my white tank and pulled on a dark t-shirt as well. Mayumi fiddled with the hem of the t-shirt I had given her last night.

"So both of you are leaving?"

"Don't worry, I'm having Kyou and Ryuu spend the night here and watch over you."

"W-what if they…I don't know them r-really."

"They're SWAT, and being with them for the past couple of days, I doubt they'd do anything to harm you."

She gave me an unconvinced look but said nothing on the matter.

"Ikuto and I are leaving Mayumi. Watch over things okay?"

"Okay, be careful."

"Pssh, Ikuto and I are made of steel. Nothing's going to hurt us, right Ikuto?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah. We'll be fine and so will you."

**Later**

The plan was to meet at the warehouse again and just like the night before, we were the last ones. The men shot me a disgusted look. A rather scrawny man with jet black hair and dark green highlights walked over towards me and lifted me up by the shirt.

"Look, I don't know what kind of funny shit you're trying to play here, but don't fuck with us. Coming late two times in a row and bringing the runt with you," he said shooting Sasuke a revolting look. "I'm surprised the boss himself hasn't done anything-

"That's enough," snapped Hidetoshi punching the man in the face. "Anyways, here's the deal, we're going to yet another warehouse. It's not a raid but a gang…it's a fight. A simple fight between two gangs. We're going to win and take the money and maybe the women. Ready?"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted running out of the warehouse.

"I'm sick of this," muttered Sasuke following them.

_xX Outside the Warehouse Xx_

"Are you ready?" I asked nudging Sasuke lightly.

"Yeah," he muttered but I could tell by his eyes that he was worried.

"It's okay kid, fighting is loads of fun."

"Yeah for you Hitoshi, you're a fighting machine."

"Hell yeah. All fists and that's it. And none of that knuckle ring crap – that's cheating."

Chuckling, I looked down to Sasuke to see the worry that had framed his face gone. I mouthed Hitoshi a thank you and he nodded.

"Look men, we're going to fight, and we're going to win!" shouted Hitoshi.

"FUCK YEAH WE ARE!" they shouted storming into the building.

We ran in behind them and watched the scene unfold in front of us. Punches were thrown relentlessly. Bodies and blood were already beginning to litter the floor.

"OI Ikuto! Behind you!" shouted Hitoshi who was already, much to his joy, engaged in battle.

Cursing, I pushed Sasuke behind me, wanting to spare him from battle and held my hands up in front of my face in defense as the man continuously began to throw punches at me. Through squinted eyes, I took note of his hits. There was a gap between every punch. Smirking at my victory, I continued to keep my hands by my face. When the gap became present once more, I quickly brought my hands down and delivered a punch straight to his face. The man fell down with a grunt.

Just as I turned around to check on Sasuke, another man filled the place of the guy who was currently groaning on the ground. I raised a brow. I hit him once in the face; there really was no need for him to continue his agonizing groans. The man standing in front of me now was the same as before – there were gaps in his punches and in a matter of minutes he was laying on the floor beside the other guy. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hitoshi beat down the last of the six guys he had been fighting simultaneously. After punching the last guy down, he met my gaze and grinned. In his hands were several rings.

"Seems like they all pretty much have knuckle rings – want some?"

I took one of them and stuck them on my left hand while Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't want any kid?"

"I fight fair."

Hitoshi ruffled his hair and grinned once more.

"Good kid – Heads up, more pests."

By this time, the three of us had engaged in battle. At that very moment, a group of men ambushed Sasuke as he pushed one of the fighters down.

"Sasuke!" I shouted only to be punched in the cheek that had been starting to heal.

Cursing, I began to fight more seriously, but the fighters kept coming in a repeated succession.

**Later**

"That was fun," muttered Hitoshi exercising his sore shoulders in circular motions.

Frowning, I looked at Sasuke who was covered in injuries from head to toe.

"You should've taken the rings," I mumbled.

"I fight fair," he repeated.

"You're right, you do fight fair. It's the other fucking idiots that don't know shit about fighting. But, I understand where Ikuto is coming from."

Just then Hidetoshi and two other men appeared with wide grins on their faces. There was no need for them to tell us that we'd won. It was all pretty obvious.

**Back At the Base**

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Mayumi running up to Sasuke with wide frantic eyes.

I smiled faintly and sat on the bed as she quickly retrieved the first aid kit that had been lying under Sasuke's bed. She had just finished bandaging the last wound from the many he had received, when a knock came at the door. Without waiting for a reply, it flung open. One of the men who had been standing beside Hidetoshi earlier looked from me to Mayumi and finally rested his steely gaze on Sasuke.

"Sasuke your brother wants you."

Groaning lightly enough for Mayumi and me to hear, he gently pushed her hands away and got up.

"Watch her for me," he muttered before the closed door behind him.

_xXx_

It was around midnight when the door creaked open and something fell to the floor with a semi-audible 'thud'. Mayumi, being the light sleeper she is, immediately turned on the light and screamed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Dun. Dun. Duuuuun. Hehe, yeah I left you guys on a cliffy and I'm probably making you guys crazy at this point. Okay, I don't think I really have much to say now. So…

**Thank You To:**

**Yukiiii-chan**

**AmutoFanGirlx3**

**Xerra Phene**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**Sam2413**

**TinkToxiixix**

**AniiMai**

**xMoonlight**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

**Crystalapril735**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Beachangeloflove**

**Kisshu-ichigo**

**i-is-monstarr-rawr**

**anon**

**NellyLuna252**

**Aznpride16xx**


	58. Flickering

I felt sick.

That was probably the best explanation for how my stomach clenched and twisted. Mayumi's scream snapped me out of my trance and had me running towards the figure. Lifting his head onto my lap, I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Just like Amu, his body was covered in blood. But unlike her, it wasn't someone else's blood – it was his. I was sure of it.

She sat down beside me and tenderly yet hesitantly lifted her hand to his forehead.

"Sasuke?" she whispered through a trembling voice.

His eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing dull and lifeless brown eyes. Mayumi covered her mouth with her other hand just as she choked on a cry.

"Get the first aid kit, and a couple t-shirts," I ordered.

She scrambled up and began grabbing the items. I redirected my attention to his wounds. Deep cuts were scattered on his face yet most of them were centered on his cheeks and forehead. I had a feeling many of them came from those knuckle rings. His right eye was swollen shut and I could just barely see the shade of purple beginning to appear. Narrowing my eyes, I saw faint marks on his neck. The white t-shirt he had worn before he left had a deep crimson blotch in the middle. His left hand, I noticed with a frown, was bent at an odd angle. To confirm my suspicions, I muttered a quick apology and moved his arm slightly. He roared in pain, and I sighed – his arm was broken.

As soon as she was done, she was sitting beside me again. Mayumi carefully helped him out of his shirt and I began to disinfect his wounded torso. It was another knife wound, I noticed furiously – similar to the one he had been sporting since the death of that girl he had fallen in love with. He winced in pain through shut eyes at first. But when I applied more pressure on the cloth and began to dab it around the wound, he shouted and began to curse.

"Shut up, we're trying to help you!" snapped Mayumi even though it was clear she was worried.

Sasuke went silent, until I moved the cloth to the deepest part of the cut. With what little energy he had left, he desperately tried to push me off. Sighing, Mayumi ripped one of the t-shirts and loomed over Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled before pressing her lips against his and then stuffing the balled up t-shirt in his mouth.

She blushed furiously when my eyes made contact with hers as I was putting the cloth away. She turned her head quickly and handed me the bandage. Asking her to lift him up a little, I began to wrap the bandage around his torso.

"Mayumi, do you think you could disinfect the cuts on his face?"

"Y-yeah…sure. What are you going to do Ikuto?"

Sighing, I looked at his broken arm.

"I'm going to try and snap his arm back into place."

Her face went pale, but she complied with the directions anyway. For every wound she finished disinfecting, a band-aid was left in place. Once she was done, she looked to me and nodded her head. As I moved my hands over his arm, I really did wish I wasn't the one who had to do this. Taking in a deep breath, I grabbed onto his arm, and with an exhale I snapped it back into place.

He screamed loudly.

But if this was going to work at all, we were going to need to be fast. Mayumi quickly grabbed the bandage and began to wrap it around his arm tightly. By this point, he was cursing and trying to kick us off – anything to make the pain subside.

Once we were done, Mayumi pulled the balled up t-shirt out of his mouth and tossed it away. By this point, the throbbing pain of his broken arm combined with the pain from his other wounds had become too overwhelming; Sasuke had passed out and was now sleeping peacefully.

After I had carried Sasuke to his bed and Mayumi had fallen asleep, I sat on the floor in deep in thought. I felt like a pot full of water on a stove – the water was boiling, rising in height. Always close to simmering over the edge, but being contained by the meddlesome lid.

If I didn't care, and for a moment I truly wish I didn't, I would've killed Hidetoshi at this point, finished the mission, and would've brought Sasuke and Mayumi home with me.

But I was being contained by the meddlesome lid – Sasuke.

**The Next Day**

"We want an explanation for last night Sasuke," demanded Mayumi once his eyes fluttered open.

Through hazy eyes, Sasuke looked at me helplessly, but I merely shook my head. We waited for him to pull himself up and turn around. And once he did, he cleared his throat and explained.

_Sasuke POV_

_**Flashback**_

_As I followed the bulky man in front of me, I thought of what Hidetoshi wanted from me. I surely doubted he wanted to congratulate me or gloat about our victory. My brother was not that kind of man. Still, I questioned the reason for my calling. The only time Hidetoshi ever bothered with me was either when I was in trouble or he was assigning a mission to me. We just came back from an all out fight, so was I being punished?_

_It seemed like the only logical and possible outcome._

_Even as I braced myself for the worst when the door opened, one question lingered blankly in the back of my mind. _

_What had I done?_

_My brother's most trusted members were present as usual, so I wasn't too shocked about the situation. Everything seemed normal, except for Hidetoshi's eyes. They were blazing with anger. Sighing, I leaned back against the door._

"_What do you want now brother?" I asked with surprised confidence and courage._

_His eyes were now simmering, but I had grown weary of this game. _

"_You dare talk back to me now?"_

"_It's not like I'm that helpless kid from years back – I won't tremble in your presence. Unlike you, I was forced to grow up! And unlike you, I've suffered more than you ever could in a lifetime!"_

"_We both lost our parents!" he screamed, his eyes glowing dangerously._

_A tight smile spread on my face as I nodded my head. It was almost comical at how he brought their names into the conversation so easily._

"_You may have just lost mom and dad. But I lost them, and our friends from the gang, and I lost Mayu!"_

"_Mayu? You mean that insignificant little brat you tried to help escape?"_

"_No…Mayu, the girl you viciously killed with your bare hands!" I shouted feeling the anger spread through every inch of my body._

_Hidetoshi laughed now, feeling much more at ease knowing that I was losing my cool._

"_Do you want to know why you're here little brother? You've disgraced me."_

"_I've disgraced you huh? Is that another excuse to beat me up?"_

"_Don't talk back to me you little piece of shit!"_

"_I told you before, older brother; I'm not scared of you. All the fear that I may have had for you, was beaten out of me long ago."_

"_Oh really? I guess I just have to beat the fear back into you."_

_My brother and the men approached me all at once – grabbing me mercilessly and pounding me in every way they could. Already knowing what would happen, I just stood there like a limp puppet as they beat me refusing to go unconscious until they were done._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Ikuto POV**

Mayumi and I stared at Sasuke incredulously, but Mayumi was the only one who spoke.

"Why didn't you fight back?" she shouted anger seeping from her voice.

"There was no point in fighting back."

"No point? NO POINT? Don't you get how worried we've been – _I've _been? Don't you get how it hurts me to see you like _this?"_

I placed my hand on the center of her back and began to move my hand in a circular motion as tears began to cascade her cheeks.

"Mayumi," he whispered softly wiping the tears away from her face with his one good hand. "Don't cry. Please."

Deciding it was best to leave them alone at this moment; I silently got up and retreated from the room. It wasn't till I was outside our room; I realized I had no idea where Hitoshi, Kyou, or Ryuu's rooms were. Sighing, I headed towards the living slightly hoping that they'd be there. To my dismay, they were nowhere to be found.

Sighing inwardly, I decided to walk back into the room. It was when I placed my hand on the door knob; I saw Hitoshi, Kyou, and Ryuu – each of them with a frown on their face.

"Ikuto, we need to talk," began Hitoshi.

At this I frowned too. Although Hitoshi was a part of SWAT like the rest of us, he usually had a carefree tone in his voice. Dragging my hand through my hair, I nodded my head and they led the way to the living room I had been in earlier.

I leaned back against the couch, and eyed my teammates who refused to talk at the moment.

"What is it?"

"We've been here too long," began Ryuu after the other two continued to remain silent. "The mission was only supposed to take a few days – it's getting close to a week."

I really did wish I had remembered to bring my pack of cigarettes I thought to myself bitterly. Instead, I dragged my hand through my hair messily again.

"You know why we can't carry out the mission quickly," I muttered in a hushed whisper so the three men who passed by wouldn't hear.

"Still," spoke up Hitoshi.

I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"If I remember specifically, you were the one who told me it wrong not to tell Sasuke! And this was his decision!"

Hitoshi immediately slammed his fist on the wooden table, causing the three men to give us weary annoyed looks.

"God dammit Ikuto! I know – I know. And I know that you know if we stay here too long, the boss will send people here who could care less about Sasuke."

I cursed.

He was right.

"Give me a few more days. I'll talk to Sasuke."

**Later**

It was a while before I left Hitoshi and the others and headed towards the room. When I opened the door, I saw Mayumi sleeping on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke leaning against the bed, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

His dark eyes landed on me immediately, and I suspected he knew where the conversation was going to lead.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

He nodded his head and I took a seat in front of him, leaning against my bed.

"Sasuke, time is running out and-

"I know," he whispered in a raspy voice. "We can't- you guys can't…not yet."

"I've told them this, okay. But we have to at some point. He almost killed you, do you know that?"

"I know that – dammit Ikuto! I just –

Guilt washed over me when I saw his perplexed expression. I emphasized with him – I knew exactly how he felt. It was a tall order after all. Even if he hated him, Hidetoshi was still family.

Family.

An image of my dad made way in my head and my heart clenched. A family member who hated you…I could see why Sasuke was so troubled. Hidetoshi was family and you can't just kill family no matter how much bitterness you feel towards that person.

"Sasuke, I understand how you feel. But you also have to understand that this is my job, and if I don't complete then my boss will send in people who could care less about what you think and just finish him up."

He nodded his head solemnly and just then the door flung open revealing a very smug looking Hidetoshi. He stormed into the room, watching us with cold beady eyes. His eyes glanced over in Sasuke's direction taking note of every bandage and gauze that had been used to 'repair' the mangled boy. His gaze lowered slightly to where Sasuke's finger was curling around Mayumi's hair. Hidetoshi scoffed lightly before changing his line of sight to me.

It was too easy to tell that his eyes were not happy at the sight of Sasuke looking better than he had the night before. If anything, it was best to be summed up as disappointment. I frowned at this. Disappointment at what? That his only family wasn't writhing in pain or even dead?

"I see your better Sasuke. That's good."

Who was he trying to fool here? Everyone in this room knew to some extent the hate that was extended towards Sasuke.

"No thanks to you," muttered Sasuke bitterly as the lock of hair slipped out of his grasp and he placed his hand protectively on Mayumi's arm.

Hidetoshi chuckled darkly at this.

"I won't hurt her Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged, but from the corner of my eye I saw his grasp tighten a bit on her arm. Sighing, Hidetoshi's gaze drifted towards me and a tight smile spread on his face.

"Anyways, I thought I'd come by in person and tell you two that there's going to be a mission tonight."

"Sasuke's injured," I began feeling injured. But I didn't dare to add that it was because of him Sasuke ended up like this in the first place.

"So?" he answered with a single brow raised. "I need you two at the warehouse at midnight."

And with that he strode out.

Anger bubbled inside of me like a kettle.

"It's fine," muttered Sasuke calmly, keeping his gaze on Mayumi.

"You injured badly!" I exclaimed feeling my temper rise by every passing moment. "What if something happens – you could die!"

He chuckled at this and looked at me briefly.

"You sound like Mayumi, Ikuto. And I won't die, not when I have her," he mumbled looking back at the girl sleeping peacefully on his bed.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"She's good for you."

Sasuke smirked back at me.

"Just like how Amu is good for you."

"Yeah," I muttered to myself quietly so he wouldn't hear me.

She was good for me.

**11:08 p.m.**

Sasuke had dozed off a little while later on the bed beside Mayumi – who was still asleep. I was sitting on my bed leaning against the wall staring into the darkness waiting for time to go by faster. I wasn't too sure if it was because I could just barely make out the young couple in the darkness or if the darkness itself was making me feel melancholy, but it wasn't too long later that I pulled my cellphone out and my fingers quickly punched in the familiar numbers.

**Amu POV**

I was curled up on my bed, leaning against my headboard staring off into space when my phone started its ringtone. It's probably Ami checking up on me or something, I thought to myself as I trudged towards my desk and picked up my now vibrating cell phone.

"You didn't need to check up on me Ami," I answered walking back towards my bed and returning to my previous position.

"Disappointed?"

I paused for a moment before breaking into a soft laughter.

"Hello Ikuto."

"Hey. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, if I was asleep then I wouldn't be able to hear your call, and you'd be all alone," I joked lightly.

"Then I'd just keep calling till you woke up," he chuckled.

The faint smile on my face faded as I turned serious.

"How's the case going?"

I heard a soft sigh over the phone.

"Sasuke doesn't want us to carry the case out yet," he began in a hushed voice. "The prick is his only family, I get it. God Amu, I just – I get how he's feeling. The guy is his only family and no matter how much you hate that person, you can't kill family.

"Ikuto-

"I just can't bring myself to kill Hidetoshi. I know I have to or else the boss will realize something is wrong and send in people who could care less about Sasuke. I don't want to do that to him. I've gotten to know him Amu, he's a great kid."

"Talk to your boss and work out a compromise," I reasoned taking Ikuto and Sasuke's feelings along with the mission into consideration.

"No phone calls to headquarters are tolerated during a mission."

The line went silent for a moment. The thought of Ikuto getting in trouble gnawed at me for a bit before I shrugged it off. Ikuto was too smart for that. I was immensely relieved when his voice came back on, but worry tagged along with it when his voice came out lower and troubled.

"Hidetoshi and his gang beat him up bad last night – broken arm, a pretty deep knife wound, more than a few shallow cuts. He came back to us looking like a zombie – Christ Amu; it was like reliving the nightmare from when you arrived at your doorstep. His eyes were hollow, and his body was bloody all over. He collapsed as he walked in. And the strange thing is the kid didn't even fight back."

I took a moment to analyze – putting all the pieces together slowly before deciding to answer. At the end I was outraged and fuming.

"You're telling me this kid was beat up to the point where he could have died and he's still adamant on not letting you guys kill his brother – the same guy who is putting him through a living hell?"

"Yeah. It pisses me off to see a good kid like him go through his brother's shit and still defend him. Hidetoshi is making Sasuke and me go on a mission tonight in like an hour or so."

"He's hurt!" I shouted leaning away from the headboard in outrage.

"I know. Geez, I really need a smoke Amu," he said attempting to lighten the mood.

Taking the cue that it was time to stop talking about Sasuke and Hidetoshi, I leaned back against the head board and looked up at the ceiling.

"Smoking is bad for you," I answered lightly.

"I know, so I went for a healthier option- you."

My cheeks heated up slowly, to the point where I was blushing.

"So where's Ami? It didn't seem like she was with you."

With the pink tint still alive on my cheeks, I began curling a piece of hair around my hair to ease the embarrassment.

"We went over to Kukai's house yesterday to visit on Noelle and them. She misses her, so I let her sleep over."

Just I finished my sentence; an alarm went off in the background. My heart began to beat against my chest frantically; panic began to ignite its flame at the pits of my stomach. But I contained it all – along with my colorful imagination with a deep breath, hoping that everything was fine.

"What's that?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

Ikuto's chuckle relaxed me slightly but I was still on the edge.

"Don't worry, that was just Sasuke's alarm clock."

I frowned at myself, and lightly scolded myself internally by thinking it was an emergency. In the background, I heard a bed groan as whoever had been sleeping on it – probably Sasuke I figured – woke up.

"_Who're you talking to Ikuto?" asked an unfamiliar male voice._

"Amu," he answered simply, yet I felt my heart flutter quickly before going back to its steady ba-dump pattern.

"_OH!" he exclaimed excitedly. "The girl from the picture on your phone, right?"_

"Yeah."

I froze and my breath hitched as my heart began to beat erratically and loudly to the point where I was afraid Ikuto would hear. That's two Amu – two pictures of you. One flipped over at his house and one on his phone.

It doesn't mean anything though…and I'm overreacting. They're just pictures. That's it.

Just before my mind was about to take a journey through my colorful imagination, Sasuke's eager voice, thankfully, snapped me out of my trance.

"_Can I talk to her?"_

"No."

"_Please!"_

"Fine."

"_Cool."_

"Hi Amu, I'm going to make this quick because I know Ikuto's going to snatch the phone away."

He sucked in a deep breath and started out in a rush.

"Okay, so I don't really know what's going on but I get the gist of it. You guys need to get back together! He was trying to protect you and you got hurt finding out, but you guys are just hurting yourselves even more by not getting back together! And the fact that this guy acts like a love struck fool when he thinks we're not-

"Ignore him Amu," interjected Ikuto coolly.

"_HEY!" exclaimed Sasuke._

For the first time today, I sincerely laughed. And to be honest, it was a nice relief from everything that was going on.

"He seems like a really great kid. I can see why you're so fond of him."

"Yeah, I-

"_Ikuto…um…we have to leave in a couple minutes. It's 11:56."_

"Shit. Amu, I-

"It's fine. Don't worry about me. Make sure to be careful, and I already know you'll do this, but take care of Sasuke too."

"Right. I miss you Amu, a lot."

Even though my mind begged me not to, my heart took control.

"I miss you too Ikuto."

"Goodnight Amu, and please go to sleep."

"Goodnight. I will," I lied through clenched teeth.

I ended the call and the smile on my face was gone.

In the end I decided it was best not to tell Ikuto about the threats. Not even the one that came in today. I looked at white paper that had arrived some time near the afternoon on my doorstep. Double checking the lock on my door and window, I walked over towards my bed, sat down and pulled the covers over me. There was no way I was getting any sleep tonight.

**Ikuto POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Mayumi?" I asked just before we exited through the door.

Without sparing a glance at the door, he nodded his head. Sighing, I turned to look at Hitoshi and Ryuu who were sitting on my bed playing cards.

"Take care of her."

Hitoshi looked up at me and grinned cheekily.

"Yes captain."

Closing the door behind me, Sasuke and I made way to the warehouse with solemn faces. It was many of the same faces from before, and many of them had learned to ignore us when we strolled in late. Though it was obvious through the way some of them held on to the fabric of their pants with a tight grip that they were itching to 'teach us lesson'.

With narrowed eyes, I kept close to Sasuke and took survey of the very familiar room. I wasn't too sure what the reason was. Maybe it was because Sasuke was injured. Regardless, the air was different.

"We're going to rob a bank," declared Hidetoshi unceremoniously.

There were hushed murmurs between the present members of the gang.

"_Robbing a bank?"_

"_There're too many people to just rob a bank."_

"_Maybe we're robbing several banks."_

I glanced thoroughly throughout the room. Despite the stupid looks on their faces, they were right. For just robbing a bank, there were as much as ten to fifteen extra people. When all the men piled out to leave, I pulled Sasuke towards me, waiting for every single person to be out before we followed suit.

Hidetoshi's motives left me uneasy, and if this whole thing was some sort of scheme to get at Sasuke, then it was better left to be the last people in the parade of men. This way if anything was to happen, we wouldn't be ambushed by every end and we'd have an escape route open.

"Dude chill."

Sasuke's tone was relaxed and carefree. Didn't he get what any of this would cost him if it went amiss?

"You're too tense."

"Nothing is going to happen," he added as an afterthought

His words didn't ease my thoughts. If anything, they only increased my frustration with every passing minute.

We were soon informed of the procedure once we were a block away from the bank. There were a total of twenty-two men present. Five of them were to actually infiltrate the bank; five more were to surround the area and battle any pestering cops and the rest of us were just lingering in the background. Sasuke and I were two of the many who were left out of action. Hidetoshi stood with us and called the whole thing into action.

We watched everything go underway. The men infiltrated. Screams of panic and shouts were echoing throughout the neighborhood. Nearby onlookers called the cops. Red and blue lights danced across the street filling in the gaps with the cliché and obnoxious siren.

Everything seemed to be going according to procedures – that is until some grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back. Frowning, I snapped my head around to see the very men who had been standing with us confused and silent now smirking evilly. I snapped my head back around to see them doing the same with Sasuke. They dragged us away from the scene and pulled us into the closest alleyway they could find before throwing us into the almost darkness. A street lamp that hung above our head flickered on and off – offering just enough light so I could make out all the shapes in dingy alley, including the smirk of triumph that had been plastered on Hidetoshi's face.

Suddenly everything flowed into place and I nearly smacked my head into the brick wall next to me for not realizing any of this. This had never been a real mission. Of course Hidetoshi wouldn't deploy twenty-two men just to steal money from some small bank. The robbery had been a cover up for his real motive. One that I had a lingering suspicion about.

"Did you finally realize it Ikuto?" asked Hidetoshi taking a step closer towards us.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed Sasuke behind me only to receive an ominous cackle from him.

"It really is a shame Ikuto. If I had only realized your potential earlier, I could have spared you."

"Spared me?"

He carelessly took another step forward.

"You know. The day you and your friends came to us, willing to join. I watched you fight. You had quick senses, nice fighting skills, and you were confident without being too cocky – a perfect combination for the ideal gang member. I only wish I hadn't decided on a whim to place you in Sasuke's room. You could've been spared from this," he said gesturing to us.

With a flick of his wrist, a few of his men who had been standing in the shadows behind him drew forward and grabbed me too quickly and too forcefully for me to even have time to react. I shouted for Sasuke to run – I could manage these pestering bugs without a hitch. But before I did anything, I needed Sasuke to leave. He, however, stayed put and glared me defiantly.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

I cursed profusely as I struggled to push the men off me. Hidetoshi lurched closer towards Sasuke and punched him in the face, relishing the impact of his fist against his younger brother's cheek.

"Stupid boy!" he exclaimed punching the boy again. "You've always too soft, too caring. You were never gang material."

Hidetoshi stopped, letting Sasuke wipe away the tiny splatter of blood away from his lip with his one good arm.

"See, Ikuto knew what he was talking about little brother," he muttered darkly punching the boy again. "If you had just been the cold selfless bastard you were supposed to be, you could've escaped-

He punched Sasuke again, and this time he fell to the floor. Hidetoshi bent down and picked Sasuke up by the collar, a dangerously sick smile growing on his lips.

"But then again, what would be the fun in that?" he exclaimed throwing Sasuke down against the floor.

"Fight you idiot!" I shouted kicking one of the men away. "Dammit Sasuke! Listen to me for once, and fucking fight!"

The other men who had been watching everything in the alley unfold rushed over towards me. They knew, I realized with a sick thought. They all knew what was going to happen tonight – it had been planned.

Taking my frustration out on the man in front of me, I punched him in the nose, hearing a crack when my fist made impact. The man fell to the floor with a grunt, but was soon replaced by someone new.

There were too many of them. The ones I pushed or punched or kicked were replaced by someone else. And the same ones who had fallen to the floor got up again to fight. It was an endless cycle. At this point, I was never going to get a chance to help Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

From my position on the ground, I glanced over to Ikuto to see him struggling to beat off the rest of the twelve men. There were too many of them I realized.

Another blow came at me.

There was only one person fighting me. If I could beat Hidetoshi, then I could help Ikuto. This could actually work.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Hidetoshi knowing my question would be in vain.

He lowered his face and his cold beady eyes settled onto mine. For the first time in a couple months, I felt truly disgusted and maybe even fear.

"Why am I doing this?" he repeated. "I need to get rid of you. You're my competition."

"How the fuck am I your completion?"

Hidetoshi picked me up and threw me against wall. Groaning, I pulled myself up and glared into my brother's face.

"It's simple. I don't need you to somehow steal the gang from under me."

"You're going to kill you're only family?" I exclaimed outraged.

"Family?" he scoffed. "You are nothing but a pathetic obstacle in my way."

I sat there, leaning against the wall, stunned.

"Sasuke! You need to fucking fight! Dammit, think about Mayumi!" screamed Ikuto shoving a man into the wall.

**Ikuto POV**

I cursed**.**

Simply punching wasn't going to cut it. Remembering the fight from before with Hitoshi, I quickly fished through my pocket and pulled out the cool metal. I slipped the ring onto my fingers. If Sasuke and I got out of this alive, I was going to thank Hitoshi profusely.

The fight became easier. All I had to do was punch them in the face – hard – with the knuckle ring on my hand, kick them in the gut as they staggered backwards and they were gone. Once every single last fucking person was spread out on the ground around me, I let out a quick satisfied sigh.

I took in a deep breath, and began to run towards Sasuke and Hidetoshi. To my relief, Sasuke was fighting back, but it wasn't working out to his advantage. Just as I was about to pull Hidetoshi away from Sasuke, I felt sharp pain shoot up my back.

I froze.

I felt the taste of cool iron in the back of my throat as I collapsed onto the floor. Snapping my head around, I saw one of guys I had beaten down earlier holding a long sliver blade in his hand. Coughing furiously, I used any of my remaining strength to kick the man down.

I coughed blood up this time, feeling the blood pool around me.

I looked up weakly to see Sasuke still fighting his brother. It was obvious how this situation would turn out.

Cursing quietly, I pounded my hand against the ground.

How could I have been so stupid? So oblivious?

I couldn't get up I realized with faded hope. Dammit! How the fuck was I going to help Sasuke now?

My vision was beginning to fade.

Attempting to drag myself towards them was a failed attempt. And then with horror, I watched Hidetoshi push Sasuke down, pull out a knife, and stab him. Not once or twice. But four heart-wrenching times.

I felt every last bit of power escape my body as I struggled to stay conscious. That was a losing battle I realized after a moment. Sasuke's body went limp, and Hidetoshi whirled around. Immediately, I pretended as though I was dead – though that wasn't too far off the point. With all blood that was leaving my body at such a rapid pace, I'd probably be dead in an hour.

He kicked my body roughly several times, as though testing to make sure I was truly dead. Glancing back at us, he left the alley way and I felt everything before me go dark.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello my lovely readers.

Yes, so I threw in a little Amuto action in for you guys. BUT then I made it end like this. Plus I've been typing like a mad woman for the past two nights trying to get this chapter out as soon as possible. In my personal opinion, I feel like the quality at the beginning if this chapter was good and it seemed consistently good until I started to write about the whole alley scene with the fighting. Any who, I hope this chapter is up to par.

This chapter is 15 pages long – 5 pages more than I usually do. And I am so going to stop saying things like 'oh this story will be done in 5 chapters' because obviously my estimating capability of off. This whole story should've been done by 59 and the epilogue would've been on 60. O . o Obviously that's not going to happen.

Enough of my rambling.

Thank you to:

**SkyePanda98**

**AmutoFanGirlx3**

**AniiMai**

**NellyLuna252**

**lovelylisha**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**Xerra Phene**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**TinkToxiixix**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

**aznpride16xx**

**Sam2413**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**xMoonlight**

Wow. You guys are unbelievable. I can't even believe to describe how much support you guys have lent to me. *deep breath* Thank you guys so much.

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	59. Phone Call

I regained my vision feeling cold, agonizing pain, and stiff, sore muscles. Every part of my body fought against me, urging me to close my eyes. To ease all the pain by just shutting my eyes was tempting. Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I grit my teeth together and directed my gaze upwards to see Sasuke's limp body sprawled out across the pavement. The flickering bulb of the street lamp offered a few seconds of light allowing me to see the pool of blood that he was drenched in.

I took in a ragged shallow breath, feeling the pain exponentially rise at every inhale. My throat was dry and all I could taste was the familiarly disgusting taste of iron. Yet regardless to that, I swallowed the last remnants of the sticky saliva on my tongue, nearly laughing at my pitiful state when I had done everything but quench the thirst that lingered in my mouth.

Taking in another ragged breath, I realized I needed to do something or Sasuke and I would become nothing but lifeless bodies in the night or food for hungry animals. I desperately willed my arm to move. My muscles fought against me, screaming out in pain. I continued to struggle and push, my hand snaking down towards the pocket of my jeans. When the tip of my finger reached the worn material, I let out a gush of air realizing that I had been holding in my breath the whole time to avoid the sharp infliction of pain.

My fingers crawled into the pockets of my jeans and stopped once more when they reached the object they had been searching for. With my hand clamped around the object, I knew I had to do this quickly. My strength and energy was too low and my vision threatened to darken on me. I bit my tongue hard, and pulled my arm up forcefully wincing at how bad it actually ended up hurting.

I just laid there like that for a few moments taking in quick shallow breaths as I waited for the pain to subside. I pulled my phone closer towards my line of vision, turned it on, and dialed in the number.

This is it.

The last thing I could do with my body was make one phone call.

"Ikuto?"

I repeated the directions I had taken note of earlier before my vision failed on me again. But this time, I was in peace.

x

There was noise.

I scrunched my eyebrows in together listening carefully. It was distant, but it was there. Curious as to what was going on, I wandered around in the darkness. I saw nothing but pitch black, but the noise was beginning to grow louder – clearer.

I continued to walk, desperate to find the source of the sounds that were echoing about. There was a small sliver of light I noticed. I ran towards it, refusing to wallow in the darkness. The light grew larger and larger until every last bit of black had turned white.

The light began to simmer away, and I saw a pair of frantic eyes. They were…gold?

"Amu?" I whispered hopefully.

The light faded out only to be replaced by a plain white room with different equipment. Hitoshi stood above me with a smirk.

"Oi! You guys! Ikuto's awake!"

"Well shut up about it. If he's awake then I'm sure the last thing he'd want to hear is your noisy squabbling.

"Kyou," whined Hitoshi walking away from my bed. "Why are you such a party-pooper?"

"Party-pooper? What are you seven?" retorted Kyou with a haughty smirk on his face.

"Why yo-

"Shut up! Do you two idiots want the nurse to kick us out?" exclaimed Ryuu before settling back into his seat quietly.

Frowning, I pulled myself up ignoring my body's pleas.

By the time I was leaning back against the headboard of the bed, I was breathing heavily.

It was pathetic really.

"H-how's Sasuke?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Hitoshi turned around, a single brow raised.

"He's sleeping. That girl has been watching over him like a hawk."

A little chuckle escaped my lips.

So he was alright.

I was glad.

"Thank goodness." I muttered before falling back asleep.

**Amu POV**

With not much of an appetite, I picked the muffin in front of me apart until it had turned into a group of rather large crumbs. My mind was elsewhere.

The phone call from Ikuto had been unsettling. He made it seem like it just another mission.

It could be, I thought to myself lightly.

Or he could've downplayed the whole situation. It was in his nature not to make others worry about what was going on. What if the mission was more dangerous than he made it out to be?

Still, I couldn't pluck out the seed of worry that had implanted itself deep into the pits of my stomach.

Gulping down half of the contents in my strawberry mug I had gotten as a gift a few birthdays back, I desperately tried to remember what else we had talked about in those forty-five minutes over the phone.

A grin spread over my face when a small line of dialogue drifted into my mind. Grabbing my bag, I hurriedly raced out the door.

**Ikuto POV**

When I opened my eyes this time, my body felt so much more at ease though I could still feel the place where that person had stabbed me. The room was practically empty except for Hitoshi who sat in the corner playing a game on his cellphone.

Suddenly he looked up at me, grinned, and stepped out of the room only to come back with a nurse following behind him. She silently checked the machines that I was currently attached to and scribbled some things down on her clipboard. When she was done, she turned to me almost impatiently.

"If you were just another _normal _patient, I would've rather had you stay for another night or two."

I silently watched her gaze drift towards Hitoshi and narrow her blue eyes at him before returning her attention to me.

"However, this – _friend _– of yours, has made it clear to me that you cannot stay here much longer due to your position in SWAT and the current mission you are currently involved in. And thus-

"Basically, you can go after she's done," translated Hitoshi sporting off a proud grin.

She glared at him dangerously, but the fool merely shrugged her off.

"Aww, don't give me that look doll."

"Do no call me whatever trash that happens to come from your filthy mouth!"

Giving me one final glance, she stormed away.

"How'd you provoke her?"

"I accidentally tripped her and she fell on me. And then I happened to comment on the fact that her breasts were rather small for someone of her age."

"You're an idiot."

"I tend to make a habit of my idiocy."

**Later**

"Do you think they'll let us visit Sasuke?" I asked as the two of us left the room I had been staying in.

Hitoshi shrugged.

"It depends. He had to go through surgery since he had lost so much blood by the time he got here. In addition to that, there were the wounds that he had already received before the mission that night. According to that nurse I provoked, the wounds had been opened to an even worse extent than they had been before."

"I see. And what about Mayumi?"

"She hasn't left his side once. This may sound off topic, but don't you find it odd how love can grow as a result of a horrible situation?"

My mind drifted to a certain pink haired girl holding a gun in her hand while she glared back with striking honey golden eyes. A girl who would do anything to protect her little sister.

"Yeah," I mumbled in agreement.

We turned the corner hallway to see Mayumi sitting in the waiting room her hands folded in her lap. Kyou and Ryuu sat in front of her, talking silently to each other. Hitoshi took a seat with the others while I sat down beside her.

"How is he?"

Startled, she looked up at me with wide eyes.

And as if snapping out of a trance, her arms snaked around my waist and she pulled me in close. Tears immediately soaked the spare shirt the hospital had kept in storage for me. Her erratic sobbing echoed throughout the waiting room.

"Th-thank god y-you're okay!"

Sighing knowingly, I placed my hand on her head and pulled the younger girl closer into my arms.

x

Mayumi, at the end, had fallen asleep on my lap. Her breathing was much more steadier than it had been before.

Just as I was about to pick up a magazine that had been carelessly placed on the table beside me, the door to Sasuke's room opened and a man in a white coat appeared. He walked towards us and stopped in front of me, eyeing me and Mayumi carefully before clearing his throat.

"Are you the boy's – Sasuke's – guardian?"

"Yes."

From behind the man, Hitoshi gave me a smirk. A smirk an older sibling would give his younger sibling after he had told their mother a lie.

Mayumi began to stir.

"Well, regarding Sasuke's health. The surgery was a success – you people brought him here on time. Another five minutes later, then he would've been dead. His condition is right now is stable and he is currently receiving medicine and treatment from several IV drips. As for the other matter on hand, I've heard of your _special _situation from the nurse. However, the soonest I can let him out is tomorrow. Though, if this was in _my _hands, Sasuke would've been receiving care for several days."

I nodded my head, but before I could say a single word, Hitoshi stood up.

"Hey doc, can we visit him or not?"

"Er…yes. He does seem to be conscience at the moment," he answered gruffly after sending Hitoshi a glare very similar to the one the nurse from my room had sent him.

Before any of us had time to move let alone react, Mayumi had already jumped off my lap and raced for Sasuke's room. We followed behind her slowly but neither of us dared to enter his room. Instead, we watched everything unfold from the shadows.

She was sitting on his bed beside him, her eyes watching him carefully as his watched hers.

"Mayumi?" he whispered after pulling his oxygen mask off.

Tears welled from her eyes, yet she tried to control them.

"Mayumi," he whispered once more.

This time, it was too much pressure to keep the emotions she had hidden within her dormant anymore. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"Y-you're such an idiot Sasuke! I was – so worried!"

Smiling softly, he pressed his forehead on her head and pulled her in close.

"I'm so sorry – Mayumi."

**The Next Day**

The six of us were currently spread out –as far apart as we could sit anyways – in the tiny hotel room. Sasuke and Mayumi were on the bed, I was sitting on the reclining chair, Hitoshi was lying down on the sofa, and Kyou and Ryuu were sitting on the floor leaning against couch Hitoshi was laying on.

After we had signed Sasuke's release papers, the first thing we had done was to get the cheapest room in the nearest hotel we could find.

"What's the plan?" asked Hitoshi speaking up first.

"I don't know, but we can't stay hidden forever. Seeing as how my brother tried to kill Ikuto and I, sooner or later, he will send out people to look for us."

"We can't go back Sasuke! If we do, you'll only get hurt again."

"And what do you propose we do then Mayumi? If we stay here, then my brother will hunt us down and you and everyone will get hurt. It's better to go back….that way if anything happens, I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that nothing happened to you."

"Cut it out love birds," interrupted Kyou. "But Sasuke is right, we can't continue staying here."

I looked at Kyou and he nodded his head.

"Either way, we have to head back to the gang, whether all of you agree or not. The only thing is, what do we do about the mission?"

Sasuke looked at me incredulously, but I ignored him.

"You guys promised not to go on with the mission yet."

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Look kid, the reason we all came here in the first place was to get rid of Hidetoshi. We didn't come to play with all of you."

"But you can't carry out the mission-

"And why the hell not?" he snapped.

I sighed knowingly. Almost everyone in this room knew what the outcome of this scenario would be. Hitoshi's anger was not a force to be reckoned with – this was something I had come to learn from him. Once he snapped there was no going back for the person on the other side and it seemed that this time, Sasuke had received the short end of the stick.

"He's family!"

"Family," scoffed Hitoshi angering Sasuke even more. "He's not family."

"We should stop them," whispered Ryuu.

Kyou laid his hand on Ryuu's arm.

"Don't. If there's anyone in this room that can relate to Sasuke the best, it's Hitoshi."

"He's my brot-

-Smack-

The room fell silent.

"Hitoshi, he just came back from the hospital and-

"Does it look like I give a shit right now Kyou?"

Kyou shrugged, mumbled a few words under his breath, but kept silent for the most part.

Hitoshi quickly refocused his anger on Sasuke.

"How can you even call someone like _that _your brother? For crying out loud, he created a whole scheme just to get rid of you!"

A single tear glided down the curve of Sasuke's cheek. Hitoshi's expression softened and he pulled the younger boy into his chest.

"I know…I just wanted to keep him with me a little l-longer. E-even if he detested me from the beginning of my life, he was still my older brother…he's the only family I have left-

He pulled himself away, his face streaked with tears, and looked up at Hitoshi.

"I-I must be an idiot….because I st-still don't want to lose him…my older brother."

_Sasuke POV_

_**Flashback**_

_I honestly didn't know what was happening._

_The house was quiet now. _

_It was no longer warm like it used to be._

_I was scared._

"_Sasuke, come on we have to leave."_

"_I-I'm not leaving," I mumbled between my silent tears as I stared at the window hopelessly. "I-I am not leaving w-without M-mommy and D-daddy."_

"_Sasuke, look at me."_

_I turned around slowly, facing my brother. Hidetoshi wasn't crying like I was…wasn't he sad? Instead, he motioned me over. I wiped a few of my tears and stumbled over towards him. He pulled me into his chest. He was warm. It was comforting to have a surge of warmth in a place so cold._

"_H-hidetoshi…where are M-mommy and D-daddy? Why won't they come back?"_

_He looked at me with a pained expression, but just like before said nothing. He only pulled me in tighter into his chest. Soon, Hidetoshi picked me up and carried me on his back to the backyard. He pointed at the sky to two of the brightest stars._

"_Sasuke, Mom and Dad are in the sky now…they are stars."_

"_Can we go get them?"_

_Hidetoshi gripped my leg tighter…but it didn't hurt._

"_We can't visit them."_

"_Why not…"_

"_Because it's not our turn to be stars yet, so until then, we have to live happily so Mom and Dad won't feel upset for leaving us."_

"_I-I'll tell Mommy and Daddy I'm sorry for being a b-bad boy. If…If I say I'm sorry, they'll come back and we can make cookies again…and-_

_I burst into tears as Hidetoshi pulled me off his back and pressed me into his chest again. I clung onto, as if refusing to be separated._

_He pulled me away as soon as I finished crying, wiped away a few of my tears, and looked me right in the eye._

"_Sasuke, don't ever blame yourself for what happened. This isn't your fault, okay? Do you think Mom and Dad would be happy if they saw you crying?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then smile…for them and for me."_

_**A Week Later**_

_**At the Funeral**_

_Hidetoshi said we had to wear black, because it's the color we wear when we want to say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy. I don't know why though, because Mommy and Daddy always liked bright colors._

_Hidetoshi grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly. Everyone looked at us angrily while we walked towards Mommy and Daddy's grave._

"_Hidetoshi," I whispered quietly. "Why are Auntie and Uncle and everyone else making angry faces at me?"_

"_It's fine Sasuke, just ignore them."_

_I nodded my head and followed him. I gripped onto the flowers that I was holding in my hand tightly. Mommy and Daddy's favorite flowers were sunflowers. Just as we came to put the flowers on their grave, Grandpa stepped in front of us._

"_Sasuke, just walk around him and put the flowers on Mom and Dad's grave," instructed Hidetoshi._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing here?" shouted Grandpa as I walked towards the grave to lay the flowers._

"_We came to pay our respects to our parents, Grandfather," answered Hidetoshi._

"_You have no right to call me that, you miserable unfortunate parasite!"_

_Hidetoshi walked away from him, and picked me up._

_Auntie and Uncle and everyone else made a circle around us._

"_It's your fault Kazumi and Miru died!"_

_Hidetoshi looked at me with pained eyes. _

"_What's going on Hidetoshi?" I asked while trying to avoid the angry eyes of everyone._

"_It's fine Sasuke, you don't need to hear them," he said just as he placed his hands on my ears._

_I couldn't hear what they said anymore, but Hidetoshi's eyes were dark._

"_Miru should've never given birth to these disgusting creatures."_

"_It's all their fault."_

"_It would've been easier if they had just never been born."_

"_They were so young."_

_**Later**_

_**At a Park**_

_I was picking some flowers near the bench where Hidetoshi was sitting. He wouldn't say anything, but when I looked at him, he would smile at me._

_Two women with their kids passed by us. They looked at us with an expression I didn't understand, but when I looked at Hidetoshi, he didn't smile at me. Instead, he looked very angry._

"_I feel so bad for them."_

"_Look at their clothes…they must be the children of Kazumi and Miru."_

"_You know them?"_

"_I was a friend of theirs when we attended college."_

"_They are so pitiable."_

_I tugged on Hidetoshi's pants, to get his attention after the women had left._

"_Hidetoshi, who did they say was pitiable?"_

_He gave me another pained expression but hid it with a smile and ruffled my head._

"_Nobody, if anything, they're the pitiable ones."_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Ikuto POV**

Hitoshi gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"You're not an idiot, you just refuse to let go of someone who used to care for you and someone you used to care for. But the Hidetoshi now is not the one from your childhood. This guy isn't going to protect you anymore, okay?"

"I-I understand."

"Sasuke," I began carefully. "Are you giving us the permission to go through with the mission?"

"…Yes."

He got up off the floor and sat on the bed beside Mayumi who pulled him into a soft hug.

"So, how will be approach this?" asked Ryuu.

"Well whatever we do, we have to go back to the gang. As Sasuke was telling us before, if we don't go back, his brother will send out much stronger opponents than the ones we faced before in the alley way."

"You guys, won't he be expecting us to come back though?"

We all turned to look at Mayumi.

"S-sorry," she muttered obviously embarrassed.

"No," I began. "Go on."

She waited a beat, as if trying to muster up some courage to speak.

"Well, I mean, Hidetoshi isn't stupid. By now, he's probably already figured out that you and Sasuke aren't dead because your bodies aren't in the alley way. So based on that, don't you think that he's expecting us to come back because he knows that we know that if we don't come back he'll send more powerful men to finish the job that wasn't _fully _completed. But since he's expecting us to come back, he'll probably have his men complete the job at the base. Either way, we'll be attacked."

"So what are you suggesting then?" questioned Hitoshi raising his brow.

"We need to sneak in and since Sasuke knows every corner of the base, he can draw us out a map and we can go from there."

"Would you Sasuke?"

He looked at me and nodded.

x

"That's the plan, okay?"

**That Night**

We stopped a few feet away from the base and went over the procedure.

"Mayumi, you and Sasuke will keep watch out here okay? I don't want either of you getting involved with the mission."

"Got it."

"Kyou and Ryuu, I want you guys to stay inside the base, and fight off anyone there, especially the ones closest to Hidetoshi."

"Okay."

"Hitoshi, you and I will go from the back and head towards the roof. Once there, we wait for a signal from Kyou and Ryuu and carry out the actual part of the mission."

"Roger that!"

With a nod of my head, we all dispersed.

Hitoshi and I ran with caution. If Hidetoshi was really expecting us, then the back entrance would be guarded. Much to my surprise and Hitoshi's dismay, the back was completely secluded. Not a single soul lingered there. That however didn't ease either of us. If anything, we were more alert.

I raised my hand to the doorknob and twisted. The door opened with a silent creak and revealed a dark hallway. Hitoshi shot me an incredulous look. Why was the security so lax?

We proceeded inside while being blinded by the darkness. It was as we were somewhat near the end of the hallway that the lights came back on. Hitoshi and I shielded our eyes as they became used to the sudden light. Once regaining our vision, we found ourselves surrounded by a group of men.

"So you finally came."

There seemed to be thirty or so men. Turning around, I saw Hitoshi with that familiar grin on his face. He was eager for a good fight.

**Kyou POV**

"Where the hell is everyone? You'd expect Hidetoshi would at least have some security," I muttered bitterly.

"..."

I shot a look at Ryuu. I wasn't particularly too sure why his silence irked me. If anything, it should've given me peace at mind unlike the horrible migraines I received from Hitoshi's useless squabbles. Yet for some reason, what I really wanted right now was to hear some idiotic remark about how everyone was to chicken to fight him.

We walked around aimlessly. The living room was deserted and practically every room was barren. Where did everyone go? I didn't believe for a moment any of them ran away - well maybe except for the women who had been taken captive if they could. So that only left two options - either they were protecting Hidetoshi or they were hiding somewhere deeper in the base waiting for a chance to ambush us.

"Ryuu, I'm going to check out the kitchen."

"Okay."

At least he said something this time, I though to myself unenergetically. I ventured towards the kitchen, the map Sasuke had drawn out for each of us on a white napkin in hand. Much like the other rooms, the kitchen was also empty. Just as I came to turn around, something caught my eye. Right beside the refridgerator was a large air duct - large enough for anyone to be able to crawl in. I kneeled down in front of it. There were scratches against the bolts meaning that someone had been trying to open the duct in a hurry. I pulled on the metal frame. It was loose.

"Did you find something Kyou?"

Turning my head around, I saw Ryuu leaning against one of the counters.

"I think so. Air ducts are usually always bolted in tight so nothing can get inside and mess with the wires and such. There are evident signs that someone has been trying to get in."

"Where does this duct lead to?"

I opened up the crinkled napkin and gazed at the drawing.

"The warehouse. Let's go."

**Ikuto POV**

"What a bunch of fucking wimps," snorted Hitoshi.

I wiped the blood that was currently sliding down my forearm from the somewhat large gash I had received from a pocket knife.

"That's a pretty nasty cut."

I shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"But seriously, I was at least expecting a decent fight. This was pathetic."

I tore off some cloth from the edge of my shirt and wrapped it around my wound.

"Let's go."

We continued to walk down the hallway when I heard a slight shift in the floor. I stopped completely and waited - listening for any additional noise.

"Dude, what are you doing? We have to find H-

"Ssh."

I waited another beat, but when I heard nothing I resumed walking until I heard another shift in the floor. This time however, I didn't stop walking. Glancing behind me to check if Hitoshi too had heard it, I saw a glint of shine from behind the wall. Pretending as though I hadn't noticed it, I kept going until I heard that sound again. At that point, I stopped so suddenly that Hitoshi ran into me.

"What the hell Ikuto?"

"I know you're hiding, so it would be best if you came out now."

Hitoshi eyed me like I was crazy but I ignored him.

The 'follower' refused to come out.

"There really is no point in hiding," I continued. "And there is no point in attacking either - I saw the knife. So, just come out quietly and I'll try to resist the urge to shoot you."

It was a moment before he came out and to my surprise it was a boy - somewhere around Sasuke's age.

"Drop the knife," I ordered swiftly before he could take another step closer towards us.

The boy shot me a glare but complied anyways.

"There's no need for you guys to be here - Hidetoshi only wants Sasuke."

"Yes, well not only do we come with Sasuke, but we have some personal business with Hidetoshi. And speaking of him - where is he exactly right now?

The boy scoffed.

"The hell if I would tell you."

"Look here kid, we don't need any of your fucking bullshit right now," growled Hitoshi. "Just tell us where your damn boss is."

"I said I wasn't going to tell you!"

"Hitoshi," I warned calmly.

He shot me a pointed look.

"It's not like I was going to attack him. But I am seriously contemplating it."

Before either of us could say anything, the boy surged forward and began to hit Hitoshi. Sighing, Hitoshi only fought back with a fourth of his strengh, but even that was enough to get the boy on the floor breathing heavily with a growing bruise on his right cheek. With his foot, Hitoshi pushed him back so that he was lying on his back. Afterwards, he placed the sole of his foot on the boy's stomach and narrowed his eyes.

"Get off me!"

"Tell me where Hidetoshi is."

"Fuck off old man!"

Hitoshi applied more pressure and the boy winced.

"Where is he?"

"I...w-will not tell you."

Frustrated, he increased the amount of pressure.

"Where is Hidetoshi?"

"What the hell is your problem? Didn't I say that-

"S-seichi?"

The boy's eyes widened as a small boy - around twelve years old - appeared from behind the wall he had been hiding.

"Jin!" shouted the boy. "Didn't I tell you not to move?"

"But Seichi...you..."

Seichi gave his younger brother a hard glare.

"Run Jin."

"But-

"Damn it Jin! I said run!"

The boy stepped back but I stepped forward. Seichi's hand snaked around my ankle holding me in place.

"Don't fucking touch him!"

I broke away from his grasp and took another step. The younger boy was paralyzed in fear.

"Jin, run!"

Jin still couldn't move - his gaze entrapped in mine.

"Damn it - Hidetoshi is in his 'head quarters'. It's on the third floor. Happy? Now get the hell away from him."

Satisfied, Hitoshi removed his foot and I stepped away.

"I never had any intentions of hurting either of you," I said before Hitoshi and I ran off.

As we were running, my cell-phone vibrated through the fabric of my jeans. Frowning, I pulled it out and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"This is Chief Shunichi."

My eyes widened.

"Ah...hello Chief."

Hitoshi's head snapped in my direction, his eyes also wide.

"Hello there Ikuto, I presume the case is going well?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. Well, I'm here to tell you that there's no need for you and your team to continue with this case any longer. I will be sending in a few men shortly. When they do come in, please tell them any given information that may help. Goodbye."

The dial tone played in the background, and I was left with widened eyes and a pale face.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone! I hope your summer is well (:

Well, this is anothere tardy update from your lovely lazy author. Actually, only like 10% of it came from lazyness. Microsoft Word is where I usually write my chapters up, and well it refused to cooperate with me for this chapter. It kept deleting things off and wouldn't allow me to save and yes - . - For things to get worse, my laptop decides to shut itself down and then I wasn't able to get on for two days - . - Another three days off, because I went to Reno (probably the only fun thing I've done all summer TT . TT). PLUS IT'S SO FREAKING HOT, haha.

Anyways, I hope this chapter was on a somewhat satisfactory level, because that last page or so was killing me.

**Onto My LOVELY Reviewers:**

**Guest (reviewed ch. 28)**

**Guest (reviewed ch. 58)**

**AmutoFanGirlx3**

**xXxDarkSongxXx**

**RosarioXX**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**Arriene**

**RomanticaKH1**

**Harafax**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

**TinkToxiixix**

**Crystalapril735**

**aznpride16xx**

**Sam2413**

**Xerra Phene**

**ChuluSempai18**

**xMoonlight**

**Anonymous (reviewd ch.1)**

**NellyLuna252**

**XeMi-ChIx**

_**A Note**_

Okay, I think I've explained this several times already throughout various chapters or author's notes, but I'll mention ONE more time and change it once this story is over. In chapter 1, I made a mistake.

When Amu is 8 years old and Ami is 1, their parents die and they are forced to live on the streets.

2 years later is when they meet Ikuto as their negotiator. I made a mistake and I said Ami was still a year old, when in fact she should be three.

Okay? In Chapter 1, Amu is 10 and Ami should be 3.

I hope this makes more sense. (:

_Read~Love~Review_

_Neko-Meme _


	60. Touching Upon Affection

"Stop with all this damn gloominess, okay?" exclaimed Hitoshi whirling around immediately once the six of us entered the base. "It's not the end of the goddamn world!"

Neither of us spoke a word which only led him into further frustration. I turned around to face the solemn faces of Sasuke and Mayumi.

"Uh…you two stay here. The four of us need to check in with our Chief."

"Fine."

Sighing heavily, I led the way to the Chief's room.

"Please do have a seat," he said motioning to the couch that had been placed in front of the desk.

We did as he said, but before he could even have a chance to speak, I spoke up first. The events of the past few hours had been replaying in my head non-stop.

"Chief, if you don't mind me saying, but why did you call us during the case? For as long as I could remember, phone calls from the base to any member on an undercover mission are strictly prohibited."

His stony and expressionless face cracked into a tight smile.

"Yes, you are correct; however, I had a young lady come in the other day with some very interesting arguments."

"A young lady? Who was she?" asked Hitoshi speaking up quickly.

He frowned.

"It's shameful to admit, but I don't quite remember her name, but what I do remember was that she had this strange pink hair…"

"Chief, we don't have anyone here with pink hair," stated Kyou.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, I believe she was a negotiator from some other station."

What the hell was she up to?

"Can you tell us what happened between the two of you?" I asked in dire need for information.

The Chief shook his head; his stony, expressionless face coming back into play.

"I was asked to keep the main contents of our conversation private. If you really need to know what happened, you're going to have to ask her yourself."

Hitoshi groaned about how he was never going to find out what happened since he didn't even know who this pink haired girl was. The chief cut his rant short and had us fill in a few documents about the mission before we left.

x

Each of us, after the check in, had gone our separate ways except for Sasuke, Mayumi and me. I led them around the parking aimlessly, only to realize that I had never come here with my car and that it had been Utau who had driven me here.

Groaning, I hailed a cab and ushered the two kids inside.

"Ikuto, you don't need to do this anymore. I have some money and so does Mayumi…we can just get a hotel room or something."

"Why would I send two underage kids to a hotel? It's not happening."

"So Ikuto, where are you taking us? Your house?" questioned Mayumi as if to lighten the mood.

"Not quite."

**Amu POV**

Things had been so uneventful lately. My gaze dropped down to the files that currently covered my table. After finally finding out that the person who fired the first shot was a man who went by the name Hikaru Tenachi, work had been slow. I wasn't sure why either, but it seemed Tsukasa was adamant on not giving me any negotiation cases since Ikuto left on his SWAT case.

I wonder how he was doing on his case.

Sighing, I slumped even lower on the couch and began my usual afternoon daydreaming until the doorbell rang.

"Ami! Can you get the door?" I shouted too lazy to even attempt to get up.

I waited a beat and when I didn't hear a reply, I groaned, pushed myself up off the couch and trudged to the door.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly after I flung the door open. "I'm not interested in buying anything."

"I wasn't interested in selling."

My eyes widened, as I for the first time took note of the person's features. Dark azure hair that reminded anyone of a midnight sky and eyes that matched the color of his hair. For a moment, I forgot…or I chose to forget – whatever the case, I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him close to me.

"A-amu?" he whispered hoarsely after a few moments.

Realizing what had happened; I pushed myself away and looked to the floor in embarrassment. From the little traces of heat I could feel emitting from my face, I could tell I was slightly pink. Looking up, I noticed the two kids who stood awkwardly behind him. I flashed them a cheerful smile and stepped to the side.

"Well, come in. You guys must be hungry; I'll make something to eat."

The girl looked up and gave me a tiny smile of appreciation before going in. The boy followed behind her closely, and Ikuto went after them. As he passed by, I saw the tint of pink on his cheeks and tried not to smile.

The three of them took a seat on the couch, once again awkwardly.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company today. Somebody should've called me if they planned on visiting," I said shooting Ikuto a look. "So what can I get you guys? I have coffee, tea, juice?"

"Oh, there's no need to do that for us," announced the girl, slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't be modest. I'll just get you two some juice. Ikuto, how about some coffee?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

**Ikuto POV**

"She's really pretty!" gushed Mayumi once Amu had disappeared into the kitchen.

"She's even hotter in person."

I looked at the two of them and sighed. Hearing my sigh, the two of them turned and shot me pointed looks.

"You're an idiot," started Sasuke not even sparing a glance in my direction.

"I know!" agreed Mayumi before I even had a chance to speak. "Why were you just standing there? You should've just hugged her back."

"I don't believe I've forgotten to mention the fact that we broke up."

"And? I do remember you telling her that you missed her – _a lot – _over the phone."

Mayumi's eyes widened at this new bit of information.

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, you were asleep," shrugged Sasuke casually.

She looked mortified, but for the most part let it go.

"But you really should've hugged her back."

I shrugged.

They didn't understand how I felt. Even now, my heart was beating at an irregular pace. But I wouldn't admit that.

Amu thankfully walked back in with a tray full of drinks and assorted cookies. She took a seat next to me on the couch and smiled as she usually does.

"So, what's with the unexpected visit? I'm sure you guys would rather be at home relaxing."

Immediately remembering Hidetoshi, Sasuke and Mayumi looked down at their drinks. They each had a solemn look on their face.

"Amu," I began. "Why did you meet up with the SWAT Chief?"

Turning slightly so she could face me as well, a frown played across her face.

"I was trying to help. Besides how do you know I talked with your Chief?"

"He told us," I let out with an exasperated sigh. "But now, because my team isn't on the case anymore, a new team is going to kill Hidetoshi without a care in the world."

Amu froze for a moment, before letting out a small laugh. The three of us frowned at her, but she was still smiling.

"I see what's going on here. This is what really happened. After the phone call, I went up to your Chief the next day and asked if there was any way to slightly alter the mission you and your team were originally sent out to do. Obviously he said no, so I sat there in his office for three whole hours talking his ear off until he finally agreed. I also selfishly requested that when you and your team came back that you were given the details of the new mission and not given any details about me. But he must've gotten the whole thing backwards."

"So what exactly is this new mission?" Sasuke speaking up for the first time.

"You must be Sasuke. Well, I talked with Ikuto's Chief and asked him to not have your brother executed. Instead, a new team is going to capture him alive and throw him into jail for quite a long time."

We all had blank looks on our faces, clearly not expecting this. Amu merely got up and sent us another smile.

"It's getting dark, so you guys can stay the night if it's fine by you. I'll ask Ami to run a hot back for all of you and then I'll tend to your wounds. Okay?"

"How'd you know they're wounded?" asked Mayumi sending Amu a questioning look.

"I've worked as a negotiator long enough to see how two people walk when they've been severely inured."

**Night Time**

**Amu POV**

I sat on the bathroom floor next to Mayumi while I wrapped the gauze around Sasuke's torso. They both sat in their bath robes silently staring at the floor. Yet at certain points, their eyes would drift up to each other before averting their gaze once more.

"Are you two going out?" I asked casually.

"N-No!" stuttered Mayumi her face going a very bright pink.

Sasuke remained silent but his face was also quite pink. I smiled. They were just too cute for their own good.

"W-what about you and I-Ikuto?" questioned Mayumi still recovering from her flush attack.

With a sigh, I clipped the gauze in place and leaned back against the counter.

"We broke up a while ago."

"But you guys still like each other!"

"I…I'm not sure."

Sasuke sent me a look that I didn't quite understand.

"Look…Amu, I know it takes a bit of unsure feelings to realize what someone's feelings really are. But you can't stay in the middle forever or both of you will end up getting hurt."

"I've heard that before."

"Because we're right. It's obvious to everyone here that you and Ikuto have some pent up feelings towards each other, but neither of you are fully able to admit this to the other person. You keep quiet because you're not fully sure yet and you don't want to get hurt in the process. Ikuto's an idiot because he just bent up on protecting everyone around him even if it's at his own cost. You guys just need to hurry up and realize your own feelings."

Sighing, I got up and looked at them.

"Well, thanks for the advice Doctor Love Guru, but you two have got to go to sleep. A lot has happened today, so I guess you two would much rather sleep together than apart.

Their faces both went pink.

"For tonight, you two can sleep on my bed and tomorrow I'll go out and buy a bed for the other spare room I have and you guys can live here if you want to."

"Sasuke and I were going to leave tomorrow; we don't want to be a burden on you or Ikuto."

I smiled, knowing exactly how they felt.

"If you two were a burden on me, then I wouldn't have even offered, okay? And besides, I'm not going to send two under aged kids out on the streets alone. So go and brush your – damn…I don't have any spare tooth brushes. Okay, so today you two can skip out on that and tomorrow just leave everything to me, okay?"

"Thank you very much," mumbled Mayumi embracing me.

"Yeah, thanks," muttered Sasuke gruffly.

"Mhm. Now get some good sleep. Goodnight."

I walked out of the bathroom to find Ikuto leaning against it. My face began to heat up.

"Were you standing there the entire time?"

He shook his head.

"I was in Noelle's room. I just got here right now."

"I see," I muttered somehow not able to find the right words to say.

Ikuto took a step forward, closing the distance between us. Our bodies were practically touching – we were barely inches apart. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me bringing me in close.

My face, I could tell, was already visibly pink but when I heard Mayumi's silent giggle I turned an even darker shade.

"Ikuto?"

He placed his chin on my head.

"Thank you, Amu…for what you did. I'm glad I'm back."

"Me too," I whispered slowly wrapping my arms around his torso.

**Ikuto POV**

My mind was still on Amu even after I came downstairs. I found Ami sitting in the kitchen and so I pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. With a word, she got up, poured another glass of milk and slid it towards me before taking her seat again. The box of cookies was in the middle.

"So, I heard you and Amu had a moment upstairs."

Frowning, I pulled a cookie out of the box and looked at her.

"How'd you find out?"

"Sasuke and Mayumi," she answered with a sly shrug. "But, I'm glad you're back. Amu's been acting stranger than usual."

"Strange how?"

"Just strange," she muttered.

Ami and I were talking about my mission a little while later when we heard the sound of locks and doors and windows being shut. She completely ignored the sound, and continued to dunk her cookie in her glass of milk.

"What's that sound?" I asked taking a bite of my own cookie.

"Amu's locking the doors and stuff."

Had she always done that? I didn't seem to remember her ever taking her time and going to every single place with a lock and checking it.

"Had she always done that?"

Frowning, Ami looked at me as if she too thought it was strange now that it was being brought under question.

"Actually, she started to do it a couple days ago. After I came back from Kukai's house, I saw her going by and locking everything. When I asked her about, she shrugged and said that she was just doing what she should've done from the beginning."

What had happened while I had been away?

x

I had decided to let Amu take the couch at the end and I slept on the floor. There was no need to mess up both of her couches.

Not being able to sleep, I sat up and leaned against the couch she was sleeping on and looked at her. I pushed the bangs away from her face and tucked it behind her ear gingerly. She looked so peaceful in her sleep…

I leaned in close and brought my lips against her forehead. She stirred lightly but continued sleeping. Sighing, I stared into space lightly until my eyes focused on her table. There were files scattered all over the top.

Had those always been there? I hadn't noticed them when she brought in the food earlier. Reluctantly pulling myself away from her, I got up and walked towards the table that she had pushed away to make room for me.

There were witness reports that had been organized meticulously according to date and subject. Important lines were highlighted in pink. To the side was an arrest warrant that had been signed by several people including Tsukasa himself.

Who had been arrested?

Frowning, I pushed aside other papers until I found a file with the name Hikaru Tenachi on it. Inside, there was a sketch along with a copy of a witness report and all of his contact information. I kept looking until I finally found a newspaper article that had been printed out recently.

After finishing the article, I turned to face her sleeping figure, a smile on my face.

So she really had found the man who fired the first shot.

Whispering to her a quiet 'goodnight', I crawled back into my spot and fell asleep.

x

-THUD-

"Hmmm?" I mumbled stirring from my sleep.

I opened my eyes and was immediately greeted by the darkness. Without moving, I patiently waited for any sort of sound similar to the one that had woken me up. When I heard nothing, I groaned and turned on to my side when I felt something move beside me. My eyes drifted down to see Amu.

"Christ!" I exclaimed jolting away only to realize that she was holding onto my hand in her sleep which prevented me from going very far.

Calming down, I moved closer towards her – the moonlight illuminating her sleeping figure. Her mouth was slightly parted allowing me to hear her steady breathing. Looking up a little, I saw her blanket was also on the floor.

She must've fallen.

Sighing, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch, setting her down gingerly. I was about to move away when I realized she still had a grip on my hand.

"I-ku-to," she mumbled slowly.

Frozen, I turned back around to see her still sleeping. Her face was flushed I noticed with a small frown. Did she have a fever?

I placed my other hand against her forehead, but it was normal. Not wanting to wake her up, I sat on the floor beside her.

"Ikuto," she said again. "Come on…we have to go…to the hospital."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Baby."

"Whose baby?" I asked again.

"O-ours," she finished pulling herself closer towards my arm.

It was strange; but for some reason, after that, I couldn't fall back asleep.

**The Next Morning**

The five of us were sitting at the breakfast table. Amu ate her breakfast nonchalantly while Ami, Sasuke, and Mayumi all sent me sly looks.

"Ikuto," Amu began casually. "Are you going to stop by Tsukasa's today?"

"Uh yeah, there are a couple of things I need to get done."

"Oh, do you need me to drop you off? You don't have your car with you."

Ami and the rest of them nodded their heads quickly.

"Its fine, I'll just get a cab."

"Okay."

From the corner of my eye, I saw them glaring at me.

Sighing, I washed my plate in the sink and set it in the dishwasher.

"Have a good day!" she exclaimed just as I left.

What they failed to notice was the slight pink tint on my face.

x

"Oh my God, it's Ikuto! Oi, love birds, get over here!" exclaimed Kukai who was reminding me too much of Hitoshi at the moment.

Rima and Nagi appeared from their respective offices, their faces flushed.

"How was the mission?" asked Nagi.

"Well it got cut short."

"Cut short?"

"Amu worked a deal with my SWAT Chief and asked him to let the guy I was suppose to kill serve time instead."

Rima's face looked immediately guilty.

"Is she okay? Gosh, I've been so buys with mission that I haven't even had the time to visit her."

"Yeah she's fine."

The four of us talked a little while longer, before we split up. I was turning around to leave when Kukai immediately grabbed my shoulder – his face seemed worried.

"Ikuto, I need to talk to you later. It's important."

I frowned at his sudden serious change in attitude. Kukai was hardly ever serious.

"Yeah."

**Amu POV**

"Ami, do you want to come with us or do you want to go over to Kukai's house? Utau and Noelle should still be there."

"No it's fine, I'll come."

"Okay," I said turning to Sasuke and Mayumi who were sitting on the couch talking. "Do you two want to share a room?"

They looked at me uncertainly.

"I'm a bit uneasy…I mean you're both teenagers and there is some attraction between you and…you know?"

They both turned pink understanding where I was trying to go with this.

"Then me and Mayumi can share a room!" exclaimed Ami.

I nodded my head but looked towards Mayumi for approval.

"Do you mind sharing a room with Ami?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, and Sasuke you're fine with having your own bedroom right?"

"It's cool."

Pleased by how smoothly this all came out, I grabbed my bag and ushered them into my car.

**Later**

**Ikuto POV**

Kukai sat across from me; his expression was anything but comical. If I was reading his face right, it seemed as though he torn between telling me and just shrugging it off and leaving.

"So what is it?" I asked breaking the silently dreary atmosphere.

His emerald eyes shot up and stared into mine before breaking contact once more. His mouth was pressed in a firm line. I hardly ever saw Kukai this serious before and that alone had me worried about the topic of this conversation.

"I-I promised not to tell, but if I don't I'm afraid something bad will happen to her."

"Utau?" I asked with a slight frown.

He shook his head, his dark auburn hair swaying from side to side.

"Amu."

Kukai's gaze immediately came back up to mine. It was clear in his expression that he was worried.

His words repeated in my head slowly.

"_Something bad will happen to her."_

"_Amu."_

"_Something bad."_

"What about her?" I asked my voice suddenly hoarse.

"Ikuto," he said still maintaining eye contact. "Amu is being threatened."

I froze.

Threatened?

Hadn't I already confronted her about this a while ago?

Seeing my complex face, Kukai elaborated.

"While you were away, Amu and Ami came to visit Noelle. While they played, Utau brought Amu to the kitchen, where I happened to be working, and she began talking. Someone's been continuously threatening her – letters have arrived at her office, her house, and even voice mails on her phone. She told us not to tell anyone, but with all of her information in this bastard's hands, I'm afraid he'll do something."

I pushed away from my desk and headed out the door.

"Ikuto!" shouted Kukai from behind me but I paid no attention to him.

I failed to hear the voices of those around me. Only one thing lingered in my head painfully.

She was being threatened.

x

Whether she wanted me or not I was moving into her place. If it had been up to me, I would've had them all at my house where this person couldn't reach them, but my house didn't have that much room.

When I finally reached her house, the sky was dark. To my dismay, there had been heavy traffic on practically every street I turned on to. I pulled out my bag and walked up to her door. Unconsciously I wrapped my hand around the door knob and pushed it open only to find that the door had been unlocked.

I cursed profusely under my breath. I was going to talk to her about that.

When I walked in, the house was completely dark. Sighing, I threw my luggage down somewhere and searched the wall for the light switch. When my hand felt the bump in the wall, I clicked on it only to see the room remain dark.

"When did the electricity go out?" I muttered to myself quietly.

Sighing, I fished through my pocket and pulled out my lighter. I flicked it open and a small bubble of light grew in front of me.

"Amu!" I shouted.

No reply.

"Ami!"

No reply.

"Mayumi!"

No reply.

"Sasuke!"

No fucking reply.

A seed of worry sunk its fangs into my chest. Where were they?

From upstairs I heard a series of footsteps descending down – a flicker of the flashlight shined on the wall. My hand immediately nestled itself on my gun as I waited for the suspect to show him or herself. The sudden light shined on my face, immobilizing me momentarily.

"Ikuto? I thought I heard you."

The light moved away from my face and I saw Sasuke leaning against the staircase.

"You didn't answer," I grumbled.

"What if it was a dangerous stranger? Do you honestly expect us to respond back, especially when Amu forgot to lock the front door?"

"Anyways, where is everyone?"

Sasuke dragged a hand through his hair.

"Everyone's huddled together in my room. We're telling ghost stories. And Amu is outside trying to fix the power box."

He handed me the flashlight that he had been holding.

"Take it. I doubt a lighter would serve much purpose."

With that, he disappeared back upstairs.

Shoving the thing in my pocket, I ventured back out the front door and to the side of the house to see Amu sitting on the cement. Hearing my footsteps, her head snapped up – shock was clearly written all over her face.

I stepped closer to see that she had been crying. Noticing my sharp gaze, she crumpled the piece of paper that had been in her hand and shoved it in her pocket.

"The power went off," she started lamely.

"I know," I answered sitting down beside her. "Why were you crying?"

She suddenly found the hem of her shirt interesting.

"I wasn't crying."

"Liar."

"I hit my head against the power box and it hurt."

Frowning, I studied her face. It was as my gaze dropped down, that I saw her hands trembling.

"Liar," I repeated taking her hand in mine.

The trembling stopped.

"What was that note?"

A forced laugh escaped from her lips.

"Don't be silly. There wasn't ever a note."

Why won't she tell me?

"Amu…Kukai told me that you're being threatened."

Her eyes darkened. I held onto her hand firmly.

"I-

A sob escaped her lips, but she shook her head refusing to cry. Sighing, I pulled her into my chest. For a moment, she didn't move. It was when I pulled her in closer that she held onto the bottom of my shirt and another sob escaped.

"I-I'm scared…I didn't want to worry them…s-so I pretended that it was j-just a regular blackout even after I saw the note. I-I didn't want A-Ami to realize that the reason I locked the doors and checked them w-was because I got a note in front of my door…I don't know what to do Ikuto."

I placed my chin on top of her head.

"Idiot," I mumbled. "You don't need to carry everything on your shoulders. Damn it Amu, I'm here. You can tell me if something is bothering you. Why do you always want to do everything by yourself?"

The air was silent, besides the occasional sniffle from Amu. It was obvious she was trying to suppress her sobs but the more she did the more she ended up crying.

I was going to kill this bastard.

"We'll worry about the power tomorrow, okay?"

Nodding her head, she wiped away her tears and the two of us walked back into the house. Remembering the flashlight that I left on the cement, I walked back out to retrieve only to find the crumpled up note.

Bending down, I opened the note and read its contents.

_I hope you like the dark Amu because very soon that's where you'll be – in the dark._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yay for quick update!

Hello everyone. I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys (even though I don't like it all…even after re-writing it three times). And for all those people who were demanding some Amuto, here you go. A chapter with Amuto packed fluff :3 Yaaay (:

If anyone is wondering why I included Ikuto's mission in the story at all, that'll be explained later.

**Now onto my LOVELY reviewers:**

**Rory V**

**RabbitandHorseLover13**

**NellyLuna252**

**CrystalApril735**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Arriene**

**Sam2413**

**TinkToxiixix**

**aznpride16xx**

**ChuluSempai18**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	61. Moonlight's Confession

"Tsukasa, don't you think it would be in her best interest if we had police guard the house at night?" argued Ikuto who ignored my constant glares.

"I agree, but in the end, it's Amu's decision."

"No," I answered bluntly receiving a glare from Ikuto himself. "I am not cowering from this pussy faced bastard whose idea of terrorizing me is sending me threat laced letters. It's not even a big deal yet; this person hasn't even had the balls to attempt anything."

"He knows your contact information! Christ Amu, I thought you'd at least have some common sense. He could hurt you any time he damn well feels like it. That's why the house needs to be guarded."

"I refuse to let Kukai and everyone else get injured for my sake."

"That's their job!"

I pushed myself up off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Amu, stop and be rational!" shouted Ikuto just as my hand reached for the brass doorknob.

I slightly turned so I could see his face.

"I am being rational. I won't let him hurt my friends or my family."

Storming out of the office, I strode down the hallway with fierce frustration. Who was he to tell me I wasn't being rational? I was the one who had thought about the consequences to any action I decided to take.

"You seem pretty frustrated."

Stopping abruptly, I looked up to see Yosuke leaning against one of the walls.

"Yeah, some stuff has happened recently, and Ikuto wants the house guarded."

In the background I heard a door slam.

"Damn it Amu! Wait up!"

"Looks like he's looking for you," muttered Yosuke with a faint smile tracing the corner of his lips.

"Yeah."

"I'd better go then. I have some things to wrap up with this case I'm working on."

"Oh okay. Good luck."

The moment I saw his back disappear into the distance, Ikuto appeared behind me panting heavily.

"A-mu…you need…to con-sider…it," he wheezed.

"I have."

"W-we could…change the officers. It doesn't have to be Kukai and the others."

All this effort just to protect one person…

"No," I answered simply before continuing my walk.

He followed me.

"Amu, why are you being so stubborn?"

Images flashed inside my mind.

My parents were killed.

Hikaru was shot right in front of me.

Nina was raped then murdered.

Renji died in my arms.

Kyou committed suicide while holding me.

Karyn and Anju were murdered right in front of me.

Stopping, I turned around and faced Ikuto.

"I don't want to see anymore people die. That's it."

Immediately understanding why I refused, he nodded his head. A small smile spread on my lips, and I resumed walking again.

He didn't follow me this time.

Sighing, I closed the door to my office behind me. My hand lingered on the lock briefly, before I pulled it away with a slight scoff. I was being silly. There was no use in being paranoid in my own office. My gaze wandered aimlessly before it landed on my desk.

My knees felt like they were going to buckle under me any moment. My hand searched the wall for the doorknob and clamped around it as if it was a life line. My widened eyes were transfixed on the white little note on my desk.

Impossible!

That last time I had come here was two days ago; I had cleaned my desk and I had made sure to _lock _the door so no one would be able to enter. Yet, there it was…sitting on my desk.

Unsteadily, I stumbled towards the desk and picked up the piece of paper with wavering hands. I slowly unfolded it and read the _very _familiar messy scrawl.

_Surprised aren't you, you filthy bitch._

_Yes, I'm sure you didn't expect to see this on your desk, especially after you took the liberty of locking your door. But I have ways you see. You can't escape me Amu, and if you think locking your doors and windows is going to protect you, then you are mistaken._

_But I almost do feel a bit bad about this, so I'll offer you some advice. You may want to change the locks. It was too easy to break in; unfortunately no one happened to be home. I was disappointed Amu dear. I wanted to see the fear in your eyes when you saw me. I wanted to see the life drain from your eyes when I stabbed you – feeling your blood on my hands and your body collapsing on the floor. I want to hear you scream in fear…in pain._

_God, I want to kill you so bad, you don't even understand. I will make sure that your death will be sufferable, just like how they died. And slow…I don't want you dying too fast; I mean where would the fun be if I just stabbed you in the heart. No, that's too easy._

_Anyways, I've made this longer than I intended it to be. Very soon though Amu dearest, I will put you in the darkness where you belong._

The hand that was holding the small note was trembling. My heart was pounding against my chest with so much force that it began to ache.

How had he snuck into my office without being detected by any of the other employees?

Realizing this, my heart began to slow down and a frown played across my face. Anyone who entered the building would have to check in with Suzuki first. Strangers who had business were escorted to their location with an employee who worked here.

What if it was someone who worked here?

The thought lingered in my mind, but I shook it off immediately. No, that wasn't possible. I knew every single person in this building and I wasn't on bad terms with any of them.

And this person was definitely a stranger…it had to be someone I knew. In my mind, I made a small list of people who I had had contact with in the time of me being a negotiator and someone who particularly despised me to the point of terrorizing me.

TaeYang immediately popped into my head. It kind of made sense; he was partnered with Kyou and after we caught them, he was sentenced to life in prison.

TaeYang was in jail under tight security in France. And, how would he know my address and where I worked? I thought about some more and sighed. For someone like him, it wouldn't be too hard to deceive a few people and help him get my information and escape from the prison.

Yet, the more I thought about the possibility of TaeYang sending the notes, the more I doubted it. If I had learned anything from the time I was in France, then I knew that TaeYang would be more vicious than whoever this person was – and faster.

Who else?

Ryu flashed into my mind next. This was the guy who had held me, Karyn, and Anju as hostages and attempted to kill us. He ended up with ten years in prison. However, just like TaeYang, the more I thought about this person, the less likely it seemed that he would do this.

There was also the man who had fired the first shot – the shot that sealed Karyn and Anju's fate…Hikaru Tenachi. I had only managed to get him a measly twenty-five years behind bars, but that no doubt had humiliated him. It made sense, and I would've accepted it, but I had been receiving those notes even before I found out who he was.

My thoughts were cut short, when I heard the turning of the doorknob. Panic set into my body quickly, and my pulse had already begun to race. My mind set on the fact that the person responsible for the notes I had been receiving had arrived to fulfill the things he had promised me, I immediately without really even realizing my actions, pulled my gun out of its holster and pointed it at the suspect.

Ikuto's wide eyes only portrayed shock before they set into tones of worry. He took a step forward, but stepped back again once noticing that I had failed to lower the gun.

I saw him and yet strangely enough I couldn't lower the weapon with my trembling hands. He wasn't that person, but the paranoia, the terror, the need to protect myself wouldn't leave.

"Amu, it's me. I-

His gaze moved past me, his eyes transfixed on the floor. His brows furrowed together and with a few long strides stood behind me.

The internal battle within me kept on raging, until I was finally able to bring the gun to the ground. I turned to face him slowly, fearing his reaction from the note I had been hoping to hide from him. His face was not twisted in anger as I had expected it would be, instead he looked cool and collected. His eyes clearly however expressed something entirely different; they blazed with the murderous intent to kill. Ikuto was beyond furious.

His gaze drifted toward mines, and our eyes were locked in contact. In less than a single beat, the note was reduced to no more than a crumpled mess.

"You asked for no security, so you and everyone else will move to my house," his tone seemingly calm if not for the dangerous undertone.

"But I-

"That's final Amu!" he shouted stepping closer.

I stupidly and regrettably flinched. His eyes showed a glimpse of apologetic regret, but all signs of remorse were washed away when he once again realized what he was holding in his hands.

Ikuto stormed out of my office.

It was as he left, that I heard the booming punch resonating from the wall.

x

The night lolled on in pure awkwardness. At times, when I happened to find myself alone in his company, I was skittish and fidgeted relentlessly. He didn't seem to have the same frazzled nerves I had currently grabbed a hold of, but he was sure avoid eye contact. This continued until each of us were finally asleep.

I rolled out of bed in the middle of the night with an uncomfortably dry throat. Wearily, I rubbed my eyes to clear my foggy sight and headed out. When I reached a certain point where I knew the staircase was close, my hand searched the air until it clasped around the railing. It was as I was tiptoeing down the staircase, when I heard a creak in steps. I remained rooted to my spot, waiting, when I heard it yet again.

Immediately, I whirled around to catch the suspect, only to clumsily lose my footing and topple down the stairs.

The darkness rendered my vision, but even still, I knew that I had not landed on the hardwood floor. Whatever I was sprawled on shifted slightly and groaned painfully. I froze. Had I landed on the suspect?

"Who are you?" I asked with caution.

"What the hell? Amu?"

"Ikuto?" I answered in alarm.

"Who else?" he groaned.

I tried to move off of him, when my right leg roared in pain. I winced.

"Are you hurt?"

"I – can't move. I think I hurt my leg when I fell."

"Shit. I don't want to move too recklessly and put you in even more pain."

"Its fine," I mumbled waiting for pain to thunder, but he didn't move.

Silence loomed.

The dark clouds that had been covering the moon shifted away allowing a fraction of light to dance in the room. With that little fragment of light, I could just barely make out Ikuto's face now.

We're so close, I thought to myself…only separated by layers of clothing. My face flushed a bit at this. Feeling my neck strain from keeping it elevated for so long, I rested my head against his chest. I could hear the soft rhythm of his heartbeat and his steady breath.

"Where were you going?" he asked breaking the thick silence that had loomed between us.

"T-the kitchen."

"Oh."

The silence appeared again; the drumming of his heart, the rises and falls of his chest as he breathed, and the darkness lulling me to sleep.

"Amu?" he whispered quietly bringing me back to the realm of consciousness.

"Hmm?" I replied groggily already feeling myself drift back to sleep.

"Promise me that, you won't do anything reckless."

The edge of concern that lingered in his words alerted me.

"What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh.

"Today in the office, you were going to hide that note from me weren't you?"

He took my silence as a 'yes'.

"I knew it. I know you think that telling me would burden me, but it's not…and I've told you this countless times. Still you don't want to tell me anything; I feel as though we're going to be separated."

"Separated how?" I asked feeling the panic sink in again.

"I don't know," he whispered in sheer frustration. "I'm probably just being overprotective and silly – but if something happens…you'll tell me right?"

Ikuto was truly worried.

I rested my head against his chest again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "For worrying you…for always keeping the important things away from you."

He brought his arm up and placed it on top of my back – effectively holding me in place.

"I don't want to lose you Amu."

I felt tingles of heat near my cheeks.

"I won't be taken from you. I'll fight."

Ikuto scoffed, causing a worried crease to form at my forehead.

"I wish I could tell you that I could protect you no matter what the circumstance is…I don't know…I'm probably just being-

"Overprotective and silly?" I finished with a soft smile.

"Yeah…just promise you'll tell me if something happens, alright?"

"Ikuto…"

"Please."

I had known Ikuto for a very long time now. The first time I ever met him was when I was ten, but then I couldn't remember him anymore. All that was left for me was a miniscule memory of a person who changed my life forever – a person whose face and name I couldn't remember.

So I guess it would be more accurate to say that I really met Ikuto last year; and in these almost two years that I had known him, I had never seen him in a desperate situation before.

He didn't want to lose me.

His words tugged at me relentlessly, and despite the fact that I didn't really understand how I felt either, I knew that I didn't want to lose him either.

"I promise."

As if having fulfilled its intended purpose, the moonlight was once more covered by the dark clouds, creating a curtain of shadow in the room.

"Amu?" he asked after a brief period of silence.

"Yeah," I muttered feeling myself lull back to sleep.

"Do you want to go back to your room?"

"Kind of…I'm getting sleepy…I can't move though."

"I'll take you."

"I thought you were injured or you were afraid of hurting me."

The clouds moved away again, allowing me to see the smirk he was currently wearing.

"I lied."

I felt a smile grow on my lips.

"You're horrible."

**A Few Days Later**

I was sitting in one of Ikuto's guest rooms, working on revising a few files I had received from Suzuki. Ikuto refused to let me work on a single negotiator case unless he was able to come with me. That was a scenario which would never take place because a combination of SWAT and negotiator work had left him too busy and tired to even try to accompany me on a case. And being the jerk he was, he had even asked Kukai, Rima, and Nagi to watch me just in case I tried to sneak out on a mission.

I was busy going over the details of a particular case when my phone vibrated. Groaning at the interruption, I pressed the green button and placed the device in the crevice between my ear and shoulder.

"Hello?" I muttered impatiently.

"Impatient are we my little mouse?"

The pen fell from my hands, rolled off the desk, and landed on the floor.

This was the same person who had called me previously – the same person who relentlessly sent threatening notes and calls. I was sure of it.

"W-what do you want?"

A cold laugh erupted from over the speaker causing a nauseous feeling to grow in my stomach.

"Don't be scared, we're just talking like two civilized people."

"Answer me!" I shouted.

"I'm bored," he declared with a sigh. "You've ruined my entertainment Amu; you're no longer living in your house."

An involuntary gasp escaped from my lips causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry, much to my dismay, I have no idea where you are right now."

"You're not tracking my call?"

"I have no intentions of ending this game so quickly."

"T-then why are you calling me?"

"I'd thought I'd help you."

"Help me how?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He didn't answer me for a while. I couldn't hear him either, but I was sure he could, with much amusement, hear my irregular breathing.

"Do you want to know who I am?" he asked finally.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuun.

Hey you guys, I hope you enjoyed my little cliffhanger.

Hehehehe, just kidding…no reader likes a cliff hanger especially since they have to wait for a while until they learn what happens next - . - But yeah. I hope this chapter proved to be somewhat satisfactory…I edited it A LOT.

At first, I wasn't going to put that little Amuto scene it at all. But if I didn't, then the story would end at a mere five pages, and I didn't think that was enough. So I also hope that the scene was okay and not out of place or anything.

School is going to be starting in two weeks or so, and I'm working like a mad woman to try and get this story and Amore Destinato finished as fast as I can, because once I start school updates will be little to nothing. Yes, my mom has finally decided to ban me off the computer during the school time TT . TT But, I'll be on during Christmas Break and such, so I guess instead of long chaptered stories, you guys might be seeing one-shots instead. (Just a heads up).

Ahhh! The OLYMPICS have started! Did you guys watch the Opening Ceremony? I saw part of it, and I have to say that England's idea for lighting the torch was really wonderful c:

Enough of my rambling…

**My Lovely Reviewers**

**themeoftheday **(who reviewed 15 times c: Thank You!)

**Sam2413**

**kisshu-ichigo**

**anypersonuwant**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**NellyLuna252**

**Guest **(chapter 14)

**Animefreaksrock96**

**ChuluSempai18**

**D**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Nu-tella-Chi**

**heartfuldancer**

**TinkToxiixix**

**Crytalapril735**

**Guest **(chapter 5)

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**Animefan7272**

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


	62. Seeking An Opportunity

_"Do you want to know who I am?"_

Why would he ask? Why would he even offer? I didn't understand. Since when did a person in his situation offer to reveal their identity to a person in a situation such as mine? It just didn't make any sense. All the same, this would prove to be a trap. I wasn't in the slightest gullible enough to believe that he would just offer this piece of information. He'd most likely give me directions to some abandoned place and then finish me off there.

"Why would you offer to reveal your identity?"

"I told you before. You ruined my little game by changing your location. Simply put, I'm bored."

"Still I-

"Look," he muttered bluntly cutting me off. "I don't like you. In fact, I hate you with such passion that I can't wait to spill your blood, okay? I refuse to sit here behind this phone with you and have a conversation. The point of this call was to frighten you."

I paused.

"You're irritated aren't you?"

As strange as it seemed, I just wanted to get a rise out of this person. This person who had constantly put me through fear…I wanted something other than a cool thought out response.

"Of course I'm fucking irritated! I-

"DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH ME!" he screamed before slamming the phone down.

Normal POV

He hurled the cup he had been holding in his hand against the wall creating an echo of shattered glass. Seething in anger, he found another victim to vent against – the small wooden table went flying in the same direction as the glass cup and ended in a broken mess next to the sharp edges.

That insolent bitch!

How dare she make a mockery of him? Obviously, she didn't understand her position.

She was going to die. He was going to wrap his hands around her thin little neck and watch the life fade from her eyes.

A grin spread on his face

Yes, she would plead and plead for him not to kill, but he'd only remind her of all the things she'd done, including making a fool of him. She'd apologize then, and he'd say that he'd consider her apology while in reality the words had gone through one ear and out the other.

And once…once she had gone limp in his hands, he'd stab her as many times as he pleased.

No – that wouldn't work.

No, he'd stab her first…multiple times at that - feeling her blood on his blade and on his hands and basking in her frightened screams.

Yes, that was better.

And then he'd choke her.

He grabbed the chair by its arms and threw it against the wall just like the other 'victims'. Amu had made a mistake. By making a fool of him she had just shortened her life span. He had been willing to give her a couple extra days from the kindness that extended from his heart, but now it would only be a matter of days before he finally began his carefully thought out plan.

In only a couple of days.

Amu POV

It had been some time since the phone call, yet when I looked down I saw the unfinished paperwork still lying around on my desk. With slight frustration, I pushed the hair out of my face only to have the pink wisps tickling sections of my face.

Sighing, I leaned down and picked up the pen that had fallen to the floor earlier. My eye caught on to the blue digits displayed on the screen – 12:03 p.m.

Pushing the thoughts out my head I set to work. It seemed a while later when the thoughts crept back into my mind. Annoyance, frustration, and nerves had me pushing myself away from the desk and throwing my pen down once more. My eyes caught on the blue digits once more – 12:04 p.m.

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly before jumping off the chair and storming to the kitchen.

I needed a breather.

It was as I was getting a cup out of the cabinet when I noticed Sasuke's presence in the kitchen as well. He was sitting at the table with a glass of milk in front of him. Pouring my juice in the cup, I lazily left the carton out on the cabinet and took a seat in front of him.

"Where're the girls?"

He cast me a patient look.

"Upstairs doing girl things."

"Oh."

I took a sip of my beverage, the phone call replaying in my mind for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"Are you going to tell Ikuto about it?" he asked finally snapping me out of my less that enjoyable thoughts.

"Tell him what?" I questioned though I had a strong premonition about what 'it' was.

"The phone call."

There was no use in hiding the contents of the phone call from him. He probably had overheard the gist of it anyways.

"You eavesdropped?"

"You talk loud," he offered simply. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

Silence overwhelmed the room again.

"You made a promise to him a few nights ago."

Recalling that night's events sent tingles of heat into my face.

"You saw us?"

A smirk spread on his face – a smirk which reminded me a bit too much of Ikuto.

"I was going to the bathroom and I saw you two."

My face flushed considerably now knowing that we had been seen.

"A-are you going to tell him?" I choked out.

"It's not my business to do that. Look, Ikuto's a good guy. I'm not going to tell you what to do or anything, but I trust you'll make the right decision."

He pushed himself away from the table and got up leaving me in the kitchen to delve in my own thoughts. He was right; I made a promise with Ikuto and part of me acknowledged that. Yet part of me wanted to simply ignore that promise and continue to do this by myself.

My work ignored, I stayed in the kitchen – my thoughts in deep confliction.

x

Ikuto came home later that day; the sun had just begun to set and the moon was beginning its ascent to the sky.

"I'm…home," he muttered fatigue clearly evident in his voice.

"W-welcome back," I mumbled getting up from kitchen table.

He fumbled around with his shoes at the front door until they finally slipped off his feet. As if once again realizing my presence, he stared at me for a moment before bidding me a good night and trudging upstairs to his room.

I gazed at the staircase blankly and suddenly let out a surge of air. Realizing that I had been holding my breath the entire time, a soft sigh escaped my lips and I turned my attention to the dinner I had set out for him.

I didn't get a chance to tell him about the phone call. Strange enough, I was slightly relieved.

**The Next Day**

In the end I hadn't been able to tell him about the phone call. Sighing, I leaned over the surface of my office desk and stared at the door with a slight frown.

The phone call…

Who could it be?

Absently reaching into the pocket of my shorts, my fingers made contact with the rough edge of a piece of a paper. The crease on my forehead grew a bit more as I pulled out the folded paper to see that it was the note I had found on my desk a few days ago. I reread the note, a particular line catching my attention.

_I will make sure that your death will be sufferable, just like how they died._

Just like how they died. Who was 'they'? Was this person talking about Karyn and Anju?

If so then…then this person would have to be related to –

The door suddenly flung open and in the state of shock and utter surprise, I fell off my seat landing on the floor with a soft 'thud'.

"Amu, are you here?" asked a voice whom I immediately recognized as Rima's.

Sticking my head out a little so I could see her, I answered back.

"Y-yeah."

Setting her hands on her hips, she sent a frown in my direction.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Uh…I was looking for something…did you need me?" I asked getting up from the floor and sitting back down on my chair with an inaudible wince.

Rima plopped down on the chair in front of my desk, her golden eyes traveling around the room.

"Not really, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I see."

There was an unusual silence between that usually never occurred between Rima and me.

"Amu, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," I answered at once without the slightest hesitation.

Her intense gaze landed on mine before softening and smiling.

"I'm a detective, you can't lie to me. Ikuto told Kukai, Nagi and me to not let you take on any jobs, but he didn't tell us why. I know he knows something…and I think Kukai knows it too…I –

"What's going on Amu? Seriously."

Not being able to bear the idea of keeping something from her, I slid the note that I had been holding in my hand over the desk towards her. She read the over the note and just as she finished the last line, her eyes immediately shot up to mine holding the contact effectively. She slammed the note down on my desk and stood up abruptly.

"You're being threatened?!" she screeched.

"…yes."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she sat back down and reread the contents of the notes.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No."

"Do you at least have an idea of who it could be?"

My mind quickly reeled back to my train of thoughts before Rima had burst into my office.

"Kind of…but I'm not too sure."

She crossed her arms in front of her, a frown playing across her face.

"Is this the first one?"

"No."

"About how long has this person been threatening you?"

"Since the Karyn and Anju case."

"That long huh?"

Rima pushed herself up from the chair.

"I'll see if I can find out anything."

"Rima, you don't have-

"It's fine. You're my friend after all."

The door closed behind her leaving me to my thoughts once more.

x

Tonight would be the second night that Ikuto came home later than usual, skipped out on dinner, and went upstairs to sleep immediately after coming home. Apparently, in the last few weeks, there had been an increase in assorted crimes that required the assistance of either negotiators or the SWAT team. I wasn't particularly worried, but it was questioning. Our station had plenty of negotiators and the SWAT headquarters had close to a hundred members, so there wasn't a need for Ikuto to do practically every case.

I'll ask him tomorrow and possibly tell him about the phone call.

Just as I was heading upstairs, the home phone began to ring. Sighing inwardly, I trudged to the kitchen where the phone had been sitting and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, we have the area covered. Though there isn't anyth- wait you –

"Kukai?" I asked holding the phone closer to my ear.

"Amu…what are you doing at Ikuto's house?" he murmured nervously.

"_Kukai, you are such an idiot!" _screeched a voice from behind the line.

Was that Rima?

"Uh…I'm kind of living here at the moment."

"Oh. Then tell Ikuto to call me back, okay?"

I hesitated before responding.

"Kukai wait!" I exclaimed internally hoping that I hadn't woken up Ikuto.

There was a pause, but I knew he hadn't hung up yet.

"Please tell me what's going on…I don't want to be left in the dark about this."

I could sense his hesitation and deeply hoped he would look past that and just tell me what was actually going on. Just what was Ikuto planning to do?

"Amu, I don't know if I can tell you."

"_God, you're such a moron…just tell her what's going on. She was going to find out eventually anyways."_

"Find out what? What are you guys doing?"

Kukai exhaled deeply. Oddly enough, I could picture him dragging his hand through his hair and kicking at the ground gently.

"A few days ago Ikuto asked Rima, Nagi, and me if we could keep an eye on your house. He's betting that this guy, whoever the bastard is, is regularly checking up on your house."

Deliberately after I told him that I didn't want anyone watching over the house. I thought he knew why I didn't want anyone keeping watch. That I didn't want anyone I knew getting hurt all over again.

"Please don't be upset with him!" he added quickly as if sensing my train of thoughts. "He didn't want you to know because he's trying to protect you."

"I don't need anyone to protect me."

He chuckled at this.

"There's the Amu I know. And the Ikuto I know would do whatever he could to protect the people closest to him, so don't beat him up about it…he's trying his best."

"I know that. It's just I don't want you guys ending up hurt."

"Don't worry about a thing; Rima and Nagi are too overprotective of each other to even let the other get a scratch. As for me, I've got a girl to return to, so I can't afford getting injured."

A smile spread on my lips. They'd be careful. I was sure of it.

"Okay."

"Good. I'll be going now. And remember; don't beat up Ikuto about this."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. See you later."

"Okay bye."

Sighing, I placed the phone back into its receiver and retreated upstairs to my room. I really needed to tell about the phone call, I thought to myself before falling asleep.

Or at least attempting to.

**The Next Day**

That morning I woke up to learn that Ikuto had already left for work. As I sleepily trudged down the stairs, I was immediately bombarded by Ami who had a frown on her face.

"Amu! I'm going to be late for school!"

"School?"

"Yes. Let's go!"

"I need to eat breakfast."

"Can't you eat when you come back?"

Huffing out an exasperated breath, I grabbed my keys off the counter, motioned for Sasuke and Mayumi to follow me, and the four of us got into my car. My stomach was growling hungrily by the time I pulled up in front of Ami's school.

"Have fun."

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes.

"Who can have fun at high school? See you guys later."

Before I drove off, something suddenly clicked into my mind. I turned around to face Sasuke and Mayumi who stared at me with confused expressions.

"Is something wrong Amu?" asked Mayumi.

"I never signed you guys up for school."

Sasuke's face contorted in disgust.

"Ew, I hate school. Can't you just be the 'cool' grownup and not let us go to school."

"It's a shame I'm not 'cool'."

I looked down at my pajamas and sighed; I was just going to have to go in these. There was no need to waste gas and go back home for me to change.

"Okay you two, get out."

"What for?"

"I need to enroll you guys. Junior year…right?"

"It's not like it matters anyway," grumbled Sasuke getting out of the car.

"Why can't you two be more excited?"

"I'm excited!" exclaimed Mayumi. "I've actually never been to school before…well I did go to elementary for a couple years…what if no one likes me?"

The thought had her stopping abruptly on the sidewalk.

Before I could offer any comforting words, Sasuke walked over and hit her on the head gently.

"Idiot, you have me don't you?" he grumbled lightly, his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets.

A smile spread on her face and we all walked to the school office.

x

When we finally got home, Sasuke and Mayumi quickly ran up to their rooms and began chattering about their first day of school tomorrow. Though it was only Mayumi who was excited, I could tell Sasuke was trying his best to appear excited as well.

I grabbed a muffin off the counter, poured myself some milk, and headed towards the living room. Just as I was about to turn on the television, my cell phone chimed.

"Hello?"

"You really are a stupid girl."

"Why won't you stop calling me?" I growled.

"This is a game of cat and mouse my dear. And unfortunately for the mouse, this cat won't stop until his prey is dead."

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, you're not afraid of me anymore? That's too bad, but unfortunately your time is coming up soon. Really now, you're being tracked by some dangerous guy, and so you think it's logical to send those two brats to school? I never thought you'd be this stupid Amu."

"What do you want from me?!"

"I'm calling to let you know that this hunt has begun."

The dial tone played after him.

My heart hammered unsteadily within my chest as I turned off my phone.

Even though I was still afraid of this man, more than anything I wanted to beat him up and express my anger to him.

* * *

**A/N**

Horrible ending. Horrible quality chapter. Horribly late chapter.

First of all, hello to my lovely reviewers c: I'm sorry for updating so late…I've been watching anime non-stop . Eden of the East…OhMyGosh! Probably one of my favorites, seriously, the story line is so darn good. My Bride is a Mermaid was pretty interesting and so was Kaleido Star. Oh! And Samurai Champloo 3 Though I didn't like the ending at all …I wanted Fuu and Mugen to end up together or keep traveling or something.

Haha, yes and that is why I've been gone c:

I have some explaining to do about that last chapter because I got some upset reviewers who felt like they were fooled out of something or deceived because of the chapter's title – Moonlight Confessions. They didn't say that they loved each other like how most of you expected, but they did confess. Amu, as you have noticed, doesn't know if she 'loves' Ikuto yet. But they both care for each other without the other knowing.

Ikuto said he didn't want to lose her, and Amu said that she'd fight so she wouldn't lose him either. So yes, they didn't say they loved each other, but they expressed that they deeply cared for one another…a confession…at least for them right now in this stage.

Oh, and one more thing. Amore Destinato is kind of on a hiatus until I finish Scars Hidden. I've written up to chapter 7 so far, but I don't want to post anything till I finish this story.

**And now for my Lovely Reviwers c:**

**Hawkflyer**

**Guest **(reviewed ch.1)

**Guest **(reviewed ch.61)

**AmutoFanGirlx3**

**Themeoftheday**

**RosarioXX**

**Johnmajormrbluehippopatamus**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**Guest **(reviewed ch.61)

**Animefreaksrock96**

**Sam2413**

**Kisshu-ichigo**

**Crystalapril735**

**RomanticaKH1**

**aznpride16xx **(reviewed 2 times c:)

**TinkToxiixix**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

**Innocent Flames**

**NellyLuna252**

_Read~Love~Review_

_Neko-Meme_

_P.S. A few chapters left till Scars Hidden is finished c:_


	63. Truth

My eyes wandered throughout the empty house, not gazing on anything particular. My fingers idly traced the curve of the arm on couch before stopping in place once more.

Had it always been so quiet in this house…and lonely?

Sighing I pushed the hair out of my face and readjusted my position on the couch. While Ikuto was slaving away at work and Ami and everyone else were at school, I was at home…alone with nothing to do because of Ikuto and Tsukasa's belief that I was much safer at home rather than doing my job.

I threw the pillow that had been resting on my lap to the side.

For God's sake, I wasn't some helpless little girl who had never seen a crime before in her life. I was a negotiator who had been through much worse than some pathetic bastard whose idea of entertainment was harassing me with notes and phone calls laced with threats. Letting out a breath of air, I calmed myself once more.

Just as I came to stretch my limbs, the house phone rang, alarming me slightly. Pulling myself away from the couch, I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amu, thank goodness you're still at home. I need you to do me something."

I rolled my eyes ever so slightly.

"It's not like I was going to be anywhere thanks to you and Tsukasa…what do you need?"

Ikuto let out a small intake of air.

"We did this for-

"For me," I know I finished resisting the temptation to completely start ranting. "What did you need?"

"Can you check the mail? The SWAT chief was supposed to send me some documents to go over."

"Again? Aren't there like 800 other SWAT officers?" I asked in utter outrage. "Tell him to find some other guy."

He let out a strangled sigh.

"Believe me Amu, I sincerely would if I could but my hands are tied behind my back. I just-

"_Ikuto! What are you doing talking on the phone?! I have another set of papers for you!"_

Ikuto's voice came back on, and this time I could hear the heavy fatigue lingering in his voice.

"So Amu, will you-

"Don't worry about it, just go do your work and I'll get it."

"Thanks I-

"_Tsukiyomi! Didn't I just tell you to get up from phone?!"_

"Amu, I have to-

"Just go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sighing, I set out to check the mail. Sticking my feet in my flip flops, I opened the door only to fall backwards with a startled scream. Blood was splattered all over the front step and a small mutilated mouse lay in the middle of it all. Oxygen didn't seem to be reaching my lungs fully, causing me to take in quick raspy breaths. My heart pounded with such tremendous force it felt as if it would tear itself away from the cavity in my chest any minute. Bit by bit, I felt the bile forcing itself up my throat. I pushed it down my dry throat somewhat successfully, but then the smell of decaying flesh reached my nose and I was unable to contain it anymore.

I turned my head and threw up on the floor, the acidic fluid burning the back of my throat and my nostrils. When I was done, I sucked in an unsteady breath and wiped my mouth with the underside of my shirt.

Pushing my hair out of my face, I raised a shaky hand to the door, and as I came to close it, I noticed something with frightened eyes. In front of the mouse was an un-splattered area of blood; it was in that small rectangular space that my name was written with the blood of mouse.

I slammed the door shut, locked the door, and pushed myself away from the door. My back pressed against the wall, I sat there breathing heavily, my eyes unable to tear themselves away from the door. I wasn't sure how long I sat like that, as if waiting for the suspect to force the door open, but eventually I pushed myself away from the wall and stood up.

The blood, the mouse, and the bile needed to be cleaned up before Sasuke and others came home. Before stepping out of the house, I ran upstairs and grabbed my gun. I checked it for ammunition before sticking it in its holster around my waist and returning back downstairs. I managed to find some rubber gloves in the cabinet below Ikuto's sink; with those on, I opened the door, stepped around the mouse, and went to grab the hose.

The bile was easy to wash off, though the blood proved to be just a bit more difficult; it eventually came off however. All that was left was the mouse. Refusing to breathe while I was holding it, I sucked in as much air as I could fit in my mouth, grabbed the mouse by its tail and raced for the garbage can.

When I was finished with the gruesome task, I sat down on the couch – the gun sitting on my lap – and stared at the wall in front of me. This was a sick prank. It was inhumane, foul, and disgusting; and there was no doubt in my mind of who it could be.

My breath sucked in immediately. The mouse on the doorstep – it couldn't be…but it had to be. Did he really find out where I was now? He must have or else the mouse wouldn't have been there.

I remained there – sitting on the couch, my head tilted back a little so that I was staring at the ceiling, with the gun placed on my lap until the little hand was on the three.

x

"So how was school?" I asked trying to relieve myself the grotesque image of the mouse that had been stuck in my head since morning.

"Fine," replied Ami.

"It sucked," mumbled Sasuke bitterly leaving me only slightly curious.

"I had the best day ever!" exclaimed Mayumi. "At first I thought I was going to be all alone since I'm the new kid, but I've made a lot of friends. Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"Sasuke and I are in the same dance class and –

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone," he seethed.

Ami let out a soft gasp of air, unable to hold back the laughter.

"See what you did!" he exclaimed whirling around on Mayumi.

Mayumi and Ami's laughter soon filled the car as we turned onto our street. As I parked the car in front of Ikuto's house, Ami and the rest of them raced for the door.

"You need the key!" I shouted behind them knowing that it was futile.

Just as I shut the door, I heard a shriek. When I finally got to the front of the house, Ami and Mayumi had a look of pure terror on their faces. Following the direction of their gaze, I took a sharp intake of breath. I had only been gone away from the house for hardly ten minutes…why was this happening?

Clearing my throat, I noticed Sasuke watching me with a careful eye.

"Get inside guys, I'll clean this up."

"Can we stay outside with you?" asked Ami.

"I said go inside," in a clear authoritative voice.

Unable to say a word, Mayumi and Ami stumbled in inside with Sasuke following behind them slowly. Instead of disappearing into the house like the girls, he stopped midway, his hand on the frame of the door, and turned to look at me. His eyes dark with a complicated expression.

"You're hiding something from us. I won't press you on it and I won't tell the others. But be careful Amu, okay?"

And with that he headed inside.

I dragged my hand through my hair in sheer frustration and set out to cleaning up the corpse on the floor.

**9:57 p.m.**

I was sprawled out on my bed staring up at the ceiling blankly.

What was I going to do?

I couldn't let it continue like this. If things kept going like this Ami, Sasuke, and Mayumi would be dragged into unnecessary danger. I raked my hands through my hair.

"I need to talk to Ikuto…"

How?

He was already so busy with work. How could I possibly add another burden onto his responsibilities?

Ikuto…?

"Shit!" I exclaimed jumping off the bed in sudden panic. "I forgot to check the mail!"

Pulling on a jacket, I hurried downstairs and grabbed the keys off the counter. Sticking my feet into my sandals, I rushed out the door only to stumble backwards and nearly fall down. Rubbing my forehead vigorously, I looked up to see Ikuto standing at the doorway with a frown on his face.

"Welcome home," I mumbled slowly.

"We need to talk."

"The mail…I need to check-

My gaze was suddenly alerted to the white note in his hand.

"Oh did you get it already."

"No."

"Uh I…should go and get-

My sentence was cut off with the slam of the door and Ikuto's firm grip on my arm.

"I-Ikuto," I mumbled kicking off my shoes quickly as he dragged me away.

As if unable to keep the thoughts in his head for a moment longer, he whirled around, the midnight in his eyes portraying a conflicted storm.

"I…I thought you trusted me."

"I do," I answered slightly unsure where he was heading.

"Do you?!" he countered back with such ferocity that I stumbled back a step.

"Of course I do."

He held up the piece of paper that had been tightly clenched in his hand.

"You promised me that you'd tell me if something happened to you. You promised me…yet you never brought up the fact that you were being threatened!"

"Damn it Amu! Don't you understand that I care about you? That I don't want to see anything happen to you ever?"

"I was going to tell you."

"When?! When it would be too fucking late? There is some sick bastard out there waiting to get his hands on you; who is basking with joy as he mentally breaks you down, Amu. And as he is threatening you, you never once thought that it might be a good idea if you told me?"

"How?!" I countered back defensively feeling my throat tighten and angry tears sting my eyes. "How can I possibly add more burdens onto you? Don't you see that I care about you too? That's why I can't tell you! How can I tell you that I'm being threatened when you come home every night and immediately fall asleep on the couch?!"

"Amu-

"I wanted to tell you everything! Like how there was a mutilated mouse on the doorstep this morning with my name written in its blood? Like how I receive phone calls describing to me in detail on how I'm going to die. I want to be selfish and cry and tell you how frightened I am, but I can't! I can't okay," I shouted wiping the tear that had slivered down the curve of my cheek angrily.

"I keep telling myself that I'm a negotiator…that I've been through much worse than this; that I'm stronger than this, but every time something happens I crumble down on the inside. And yet as something happens, I-I can't do anything about because if I do then I'll worry Ami, Mayumi, and Sasuke."

The paper fluttered to the floor as Ikuto's hands wrapped around me – my face pressed into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I understand…you were scared and I was being selfish again."

"Let go of me," I muttered, my words muffled by his shirt.

My words fell to deaf ears.

Struggling, I grabbed his arm and tried to pull away but it was to no avail.

"Let go of me! I'm not weak…I-

"Even strong people have moments of weakness."

"…"

"Not me. I have to be strong."

"How many times have you told yourself that?"

"Ikuto, I…. don't want you guys to get hurt."

"We won't."

"He might…to hurt me."

"I won't let anyone hurt you Amu, ever."

He was always doing this. He was always trying to protect everyone else even at his own expense.

He would always be here to protect me. Yet what good would it do if I couldn't even protect myself?

"Ikuto," I said pulling myself away from him when his grip loosened. "I'm going to go back to work."

"I won't let you."

"The choice is not yours to decide."

He pushed himself away from the counter, his eyes blazing another storm.

"Have you forgotten how you were when you found that note in your office and you held me at gun point? Because if you have, I haven't."

"I haven't forgotten, but he'll continue to terrorize me whether I'm here or I'm at work. The least I could do is keep the three of them out of it."

Ikuto watched me with wearily cautious eyes. He released and exasperated sigh and stuck his hands into his front pockets.

"You won't listen to me either way, but just please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if he did anything to you."

"I'm practically invincible," I replied back with a small smile.

A ghost of a smile faintly traced his lips.

"I need to go work on some stuff that need to be handed in tomorrow. Oh and Amu, if you're going to work, I'll be driving you."

"No exceptions?"

"None."

"Fine."

"Good. Goodnight Amu."

"Goodnight…Ikuto."

**Ikuto POV**

As I was heading upstairs, I noticed a figure lurking behind the shadows of the staircase. Freezing midway, I turned to face the figure.

"I see you."

Stepping out of the shadows with his arms folded over his chest, Sasuke grinned.

"You're a creep," I muttered shaking my head.

"You should've kissed her too," he said following behind me quickly.

"There's a word for people like you."

"What?"

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Wait Ikuto! Seriously you should've kissed her."

"Since when are you the relationship guru."

"Well I do have a girlfriend."

"Goodnight Sasuke," I said closing my door behind me.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello my lovelies!

Before you all ambush me with profanities and pickaxes, let me assure you that the delay of this chapter was not entirely school related. So aside from slaving away at school every day, it seems like another problem has been added to my life. Apparently, when I bought my laptop, I was sent a stupid hunk of plastic. It hasn't made my life or my writing life easier at all. One and a half months ago, I had two chapters of Scars Hidden ready to publish until I got a virus…there went my blood, sweat, and tears. So I wrote another chapter and saved a back on my USB device. That took a total of three weeks…and guess what? Then I got the FBI virus (-.-)t There went my retyped chapter. At least I had my USB right? WRONG! It was destroyed by my aunt's dog.

T^T

So without further ado…here it is at long last.

I feel bad for leaving you guys with a boring chapter after so long, but this needed to be written. The next chapter, I promise, will have more action/drama. So bear with me!

**Thank you so so so so so much to lovely patient reviewers!**

**Silvershihouin**

**bluexsky**

**blu2012**

**8232nyc**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX**

**MoshiMoshiMomoMochi**

**Yaya-Is-A-Baby**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**RosarioXX**

**Long live the magic**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Aznpride16xx**

**OrangeTsundere**

**xCipiox**

**Guest (reviewed ch. 62)**

**The Shuiro Amaya**

**RainbowCupquake**

**RabbitandHorseLover13**

**NellyLuna252**

**Pisps**

**nalizamutoforever**

**Sam2413**

**ChuluSempai18**

**Themeoftheday**

**Murasaki Koneko-chan**

**Kisshu-ichigo**

**Crystalapril735**

**TinkToxiixix**

Well, until the next chapter (Which I promise will be before thanksgiving break ends)

**Neko-Meme**


	64. The First Day Back

"Amu, you're back!" exclaimed Rima charging towards me with an ecstatic smile on her face.

While her arms snaked around me, her brown eyes studied the figure standing close behind me. She took a step back and clasped her hands behind her. Her gaze directed at Ikuto, she opened her mouth to say something when Kukai's signature laugh echoed throughout the halls.

"Nagi, Hinamori's back!" he shouted running towards the slowly growing group.

Hearing the commotion, Suzuki looked up and dropped the binder that had been in her hands.

"Amu!" she shouted enveloping me in a hug.

Breathless from the lack of oxygen that seemed to reach my lungs, I turned my head and glanced at Ikuto who merely smirked at me and walked towards the direction of his office.

It took some time before I was able to get away from everyone. At some point as I was making my 'escape' Rima and Nagi had turned into my bodyguards. As I walked down the hallway, I shook my head. Honestly, it had never occurred to me that my return would have caused such an uprising; though there was a twinge of my heart that was warmed at the gesture.

Sighing, I raised my hand and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Releasing another intake of breath, I twisted the knob on the door and let myself in.

"Ah…good morning Chief."

A grin played on his lips.

"Have a seat."

Nodding my head, I took a seat on one of the sofas.

"So, you've come back."

"I couldn't possibly stay away."

He clasped his hands together, on the desk while I fiddled with mine on my lap.

"I see."

"I hope you aren't too displeased…I just-

"If you continue, that's only going to inflate his ego," announced Ikuto strolling in. "Isn't that right, old man?"

Tsukasa grinned.

"And why are you giving her such a hard time? Do you enjoy causing young women stress?"

"Not particularly. Well Amu, your knight in shining armor has saved you from an interrogation. You may go."

Cheeks tinted pink and unsure of what to do, I nodded my head and escaped from the office. Ikuto's laugh filled the hallway as I turned to enter my office. Leaning against the door, I allowed for my eyes to wash over the room. It had been too long and the feeling that washed over me was merely bittersweet.

I ignored the teasing memory of me sitting on the floor pointing a gun at Ikuto with sheer terror on my face. Instead, I began to recall the distantly faint memory of my first time walking through these doors. With the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I took a seat at my desk and spread my hands over the cool oak.

"You seem very happy."

Startled at the sudden interruption to my calming thoughts, I snapped my attention to the intruder at the door to see a pair of piercing gray eyes. I placed a hand to my chest and relieved a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, it's just you Yosuke."

A hint of a smile shadowed his face as he crossed the doorway and leaned against the wall.

"Disappointed?"

"Not at all," I replied tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I was merely startled."

"Well, that's a relief. I'm glad to see your presence back in the office."

"Yeah I'm glad to be back too, though Ikuto is still warily cautious of my return. But I feel like it's necessary to be back – here."

"I see. Is the Chief permitting you to return negotiating?"

Shrugging, I idly traced the edge of the desk before looking up.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I'm almost certain he and Ikuto are discussing that right now."

Yosuke pushed himself away from the wall and approached my desk, placing his palms on the cool oak that I had brushed my hands over only moments before.

"Ikuto seems to be very worried over your well-being. I wonder why that is. Are you two, perhaps, involved in a relationship?"

Flustered, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and tugged on it lightly.

"We…are _not _in a relationship."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes."

"You sound unsure."

"Why are you questioning me?"

"Because I'm curious about you."

I flushed lightly, I backed up a little to avoid his piercing gaze.

"I'm hardly interesting."

"On the contrary, I find you very fascinating."

There was a knock at the door and I immediately jumped away, my heart frantically pounding, - Yosuke remained where he was, indifferent of the sudden intruder. The 'intruder' allowed himself in and looked from Yosuke to me with playfully serious emerald eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?"

My face flushed brightly remembering the uncomforting feeling I had felt with Yosuke's close contact.

"N-no."

When Kukai quirked a brow, Yosuke relieved a sharp exhale and brushed past us coldly.

"Stop pestering her with your idiotic questions Souma."

As Yosuke left the room abruptly, Kukai stared at me with a wide eyed expression reading 'what the hell just happened?' I ran a hand through my hair and let out a small sigh – a reaction reminding me too much of Ikuto.

"Did you need something Kukai?" I asked once taking seat at my desk.

He pulled up a chair and sat down, staring at me with a serious expression once more.

"Don't get me wrong Amu, but why are you here?"

"It's my office," I began before realizing the intent to his question. "It was the compromise I made with Ikuto."

He rubbed the side of his jaw with his forefinger before resuming eye contact.

"Compromise," he repeated slowly. "Did you tell him about the threats?"

"No. He found a note directed to me on his doorstep the other night and we had a talk."

"I see. Do you have any possible ideas who this guy could be?"

I pushed away from the table and began pacing around the perimeter of the desk.

"I had a few ideas but they came up pointless."

"Like?"

"Well I had originally thought of TaeYang, but I ruled it out immediately. This 'game' is beginning to stretch out too long, and knowing him from the time we were in France, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that this isn't his style."

"Yeah, sitting around cooped up in a cell and writing notes doesn't really click when I think of him. Is there anyone else, Amu?I know you don't want to be pestered about this on your first day back, but we need to be able to snap this in place before it escalates to something more gruesome than any of us had in mind."

I nodded my head.

"Um…there's Ryu, the guy who tried to keep me, along with Karyn and Anju, hostage. And there's Hikaru Tenachi, the guy who fired the first gunshot. They're both serving time behind bars."

"I see," he began slowly. "And do you think it could be them?"

I stopped walking and took a moment to look at Kukai.

"I had analyzed these possibilities once before. It couldn't have been Hikaru Tenachi – I had been receiving these notes long before I knew who he was. As for Ryu, I can't say I know him well enough to determine how he would act, but based on what I saw – he's too brash…too reckless to think out a move.

He ran his fingers through his hair before momentarily pausing to rub the side of his jaw.

"You've given me three people to work with – one has a solid alibi and the other two are iffy. Okay," he said pushing himself up from the chair. "I'll run these through with Rima and Nagi and I'll get back to you when I got something good."

"Kukai, I don't want you to-

He turned around and flashed with a goofy grin.

"Since when do I follow the rules, Hinamori?"

The door shut, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. I walked back towards my desk and traced my palm over the cool oak. I had yet to mention it to Kukai but I had suspected another person. Exhaling deeply, I raked my hand through my hair. My mind reeled back to Taro, Karyn and Anju's brother. I couldn't bear to think of it when I remembered his soft demeanor and his gentle movements and words. On top of that he thanked me profusely for working on the case. Sighing, I pushed the thought of my head.

Absently, I took a seat on the chair and began opening the drawers. The necklace, I thought to myself. Maybe it was returned. I pulled the drawer open with crashed hopes. The broken necklace was not lying amongst the disarray of post-it notes and writing utensils. Just as I came to shut the drawer once more, a skillfully folded white note caught my attention.

Frowning, I picked it up and unfolded the elaborate folds.

_Dear Amu,_

_I can almost hear your screams of terror. Oh yes, that would give me the greatest pleasure of all. And I simply cannot wait for the feel of your blood spilled all over my hands as you look up at me with horrified golden eyes. Yes, those fiercely stubborn golden eyes are simply mesmerizing my dear. I cannot wait until I can play around with you in person. I won't give much away but this game is coming to a close._

I subconsciously gripped the paper with greater power. My heart beat against my chest with violent thumps. My hands shook, but not with the heart-wrenching fear that had gripped me violently countless times before – no this was inexplicitly defined fury. I pushed myself away from the desk and stormed out of my office and down the hall where I flung door open.

Startled azure eyes made contact with mine; Ikuto slowly got up from his seat with a frown.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

Not able to speak, I thrust the paper out in his direction.

Maintaining his frown, he walked around his desk and grabbed the paper from my hands. From the corner of my eye, I watched his eyes slowly read the contents of the letter. I released a large sigh which in turn relinquished part of the anger. But before I knew it, the paper had fluttered to the ground and I was enveloped tightly. I gripped his arm and tried to push myself away, but my efforts were in vain. I stood there limply while he rested his chin on my head.

"Ikuto," I murmured.

"I don't know how to protect you," he began.

"I don't need it," I interrupted.

He scoffed lightly.

"I knew you'd say that, but the fact is the things I've done to become are stronger are fruitless. Wanting to join SWAT, part of it was to get stronger if something was to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me."

"You can't guarantee that. This guy, he says this game is about to be over – but when is that? Christ Amu, what if that's while I'm away on a mission?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Your reaction isn't what I was expecting."

He chuckled dryly.

"Here I am worried over your wellbeing and you talk about my reaction."

"I thought you'd be angry."

"I am, but I can't go parading around the office breathing fire and beating up people."

I looked up causing him to remove his chin from my head.

"Promise me not to be reckless," he began again.

This time I grinned.

"That's like asking the sun to stop shining."

"Amu-

"I'm a negotiator, aren't I?"

"Being a negotiator doesn't mean your invincible."

I pushed myself out of his grasp and stared at him with a triumphant smirk.

"I am the girl who took care of herself and her little sister while living on the streets and the girl who watched her friends die right in front of her. My parents are dead, I was practically raped in high school, and I've been hurt physically more than any negotiator in the past year and a half. If some stupid prick thinks that some lousy notes and two dead mice are going to make me tremble well then his plan is already foiled."

I was already out of his office when I remembered something. Biting my lip, I walked back in to see him still standing there but with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Did something else happen?"

Refusing to answer, I stepped close to him until our bodies were at least an inch or two apart. Tilting my head, I kissed his cheek and quickly stepped back with a sheepish smile.

"Um, thank you for worrying over me. I know I try to act tough all the time, but honestly, thank you."

With that I quickly dashed out of his office.

**Normal POV**

Making sure no one was lingering around in the hallway; he started walking with a twisted frown on his face. Sneaking in to her office to deliver the note had been exceedingly difficult this time, though he had done this several times before. Amu's arrival had caused an unexpected commotion in work area causing everyone to be hyped up and roaming the hallways to gossip with pure excitement.

Hearing a wave of conversation heading his way, he casually walked into the restroom and locked himself in one of the stalls.

He had been eager to the see the result of his latest masterpiece. He had been eager to see the terror painted across her porcelain face and horrified shadow in those golden eyes. That was not the scene he was greeted with when he decided to check on her.

Remembering the scene, he punched the stall door causing whoever had been washing their hands to quickly leave.

Anger washed through his body in large doses. He wanted to see her crippled with fear not in the arms of that negotiator. He should've left after that but he had remained there watching his prey walk out of the room – only a few feet away from him. He watched her walk back into the godforsaken room and plant a kiss on his cheek. It was truly disgusting the point where he staggered back and nearly vomited right there on the carpet.

He'd have to do something unexpected he figured after a moment of deep thought. She was too determined at this point, though that wouldn't be bad either. Her heightened determination would be crashed to its lowest point and this would cause her to surrender willingly.

Oh yes, he thought licking his lips. Even though he'd said that the game would begin soon, pushing the date forward wouldn't be such a bad idea. Plus his body was rippling with impatience.

Grinning to himself, he walked out of the stalls, and made his way out of the restrooms. He simply could not wait till she was limp on the ground and bathed in red.

**7:56 p.m.**

**Ikuto's House**

**Amu POV**

The four of us sat at the dinner table silently. Sasuke and Ami stared at me with impatient eyes but I frowned at them. Sasuke slammed his head on the table and groaned in frustration.

Releasing a large sigh, I pulled out my cellphone and check the time. 7:58 it read in dark print.

"Where the hell is he?" groaned Sasuke again staring at the food on the table with hungry eyes.

"He said he'd be home in a minute," I explained pulling out my phone again to see if I had received a message.

When another minute passed by, I pushed myself away from the table and sent the kids a small smile.

"I'll just call him and don't eat the food."

Sasuke slammed his head on the table again and cursed. Mayumi giggled at this and lightly kissed his cheek to cheer him up.

Sighing, I held the phone to my ear and listened to the dial tone while my heart beat anxiously. My cursed colorful imagination concurred all sorts of possibilities to Ikuto's unexplained delay, which only created more anxiety within me.

When I heard the small click, I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Amu I'm so sorry," he started immediately.

"Are you okay? You didn't come home and we were worried."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was about to pull up in front of the house when I got a call from my SWAT chief, I have a mission to do."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the station to pick up the information and head out."

"I see."

"I know what you're thinking, so don't be angry over it. Oh and another thing, what happened in my office today-

I felt my cheeks heat up very quickly.

-I'll report it to Tsukasa and set up some extra precautions."

Oh, he's just talking about the note I thought with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I-

"Ah shit, I'm here. Sorry Amu, can we continue this when I get back?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Please be careful."

"Of course. Bye Amu."

"Bye."

I pushed the phone back into the shallow depths of my pocket and returned to the table where I was met with three anxious grins.

"W-what?" I asked with a flustered frown as I took a seat at the table.

Ami grin grew wider.

"Your cheeks are pretty red."

"Are they?" I replied placing the palm of my hands on my cheeks and feeling the remnant tingles of warmth.

"Yep."

"Well who knows, eat your food. Ikuto won't be home till late; he was called out for a mission."

With a cheer, Sasuke began shoveling the food in his mouth till he was reprimanded gently by Mayumi.

"So," began Ami as casually as she could muster. "Did something lovey-dovey happen between you and Ikuto?"

Shoving the food in my mouth was a wrong idea, because I immediately started choking. Once recovering from my near death experience, I looked up with an overheated face.

"So was I right?"

My mind immediately reeled back to his office, and I turned a brighter shade of red if that was even humanely possible.

Ami slammed her fist on the table and jumped up in utter excitement.

"Tell us what happened!" chimed Sasuke and Mayumi at nearly identical moments.

I stared at three pairs of gleaming eyes and sighed. They wouldn't let this go.

Maintaining my composure, I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head slightly to the side.

"I kissed his cheek. That's all."

Sasuke fell out of his chair but recovered quickly and ran up to me.

"Are you serious?!"

"Ugh! This is the time I wish I was in your office!"

Ami looked at Sasuke when he gave her a strange stare.

"So I could take a picture and use it as blackmail, obviously."

I put another piece of chicken in my mouth and managed to swallow it without choking this time.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. It's just a kiss."

"With Ikuto," clarified Ami.

"We've kissed before."

"This is different though," said Sasuke.

Sighing, I finished my food quietly while they chatted amongst each other.

"Oh Amu this is wonderful!" exclaimed Mayumi. "At this rate, you and Ikuto can go out again."

"Yeah…" I mumbled lightly to myself as I got up to put my dishes away.

**Later**

**10:45 P.m.**

I glanced out the window and sighed. An action I'd been doing a lot lately. My first day back at work, and I felt like I'd been there a month already. Grabbing the pillow beside me, I brought to my chest and looked at the time displayed on my cellphone.

"He probably won't be back till morning," I mumbled to myself.

"Ah, I wish you'd said something like 'I wish he was here with me instead' or 'Ikuto I miss you'."

Placing a hand on my heart, I whirled around to see Ami standing there with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Amu, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I replied readjusting my position on the couch so she could sit down. "So what's up kiddo?"

"Are you okay?" she asked after a beat of silence.

My brows knitted together, "Why would you ask that?"

"I've noticed for a while, your mind has been preoccupied. I feel like you're hiding things from us, and it's not just me, Sasuke has noticed It too. I don't expect you to confide in me seeing that I'm younger and I won't be able to relate to these things as well as you would expect me to, but if something is wrong, can you not keep us in the dark about it?"

My heart sunk – so I'd worried them.

I placed a hand on her head and smiled softly.

"Don't be silly, there's nothing wrong," I lied feeling the seedlings of guilt.

I couldn't bear to possibly drag her into this dilemma. Putting her and the others in danger was something that I vowed not to do.

My ringtone suddenly played aloud, snapping me out of my thoughts and startling me and Ami slightly.

"Hello?" I asked worried already when I heard the sirens blare in the background.

"Amu, its Yosuke."

"Yosuke, what's wrong? I hear sirens."

"Tsukasa sent me out on a case a few hours ago with a few other cops to arrest this guy. But the crazy bastard must've snapped – he's taken two young girls around the age of three up on the roof of the building and is threatening to push them down unless we supply his demand."

"Oh god," I gasped.

"Do you think you could come down here and act as a negotiator? Please Amu, I can't get a hold of Ikuto and others and I won't allow this bastard to murder those girls."

"Don't worry about it, I'm on my way."

"Okay, I'll tell you the details on the way there."

I hung up the phone and immediately got up – grabbing my things at an alarming rate.

"What's wrong?" asked Ami trailing behind me.

"A guy is threatening to push two very young girls off a building, I need to go calm him down and make sure those girls are safe."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

I paused slowly and looked at her with a small smile.

"Stay here and watch over the others."

"Fine."

"Oh!" I added just as I was leaving the house. "If Ikuto happens to call or comes home, tell him I've gone out to help Yosuke on a negotiation case."

"Will do. And Amu, please be careful," she said as I strapped my gun to the holster slung around my waist.

I smiled at her once more, and shut the door behind me.

**Author's Note**

LOOK WHO'S BACK! .

Hello my lovely lovelies!

Woah, I'm actually not dead as many of you pointed out -.- lol. Wow, so this is probably the longest I've gone without updating – it's pretty ridiculous honestly. So let's here why I was gone for like five months: well if I group it majorly, it's a combination of school, school, and health.

So I don't understand what atomic bomb hit my school, but teachers have been dishing out homework by the truck loads. Like seriously it's ridiculous. Thanksgiving break, the week I believed I was going to finish this story, turned to be a pain the butt. My teachers put tests ON THE DAY we came back which meant I had to focus on studying. In addition, I had uploaded a chapter of Amore Destinato and I wasn't feeling the vibes to type out a chapter for this.

Then I got the stomach flu which is always wonderful . Um…let's see oh then new terms started and I got new classes that weren't hard consisted of a lot of busy work. As it got to February there was this website competition. And honestly for a month and a half I was working on that, I got a total of 60-70 hours of sleep, which may seem a lot but it's not seeing how the healthy is 7-8 a day. So I lost that competition . Ugh my time = wasted.

Then I had multicultural practice because I was going to be a part of the rally and that was a really cool experience. I can't wait to do it again. [Insert me rambling on and on about loads of homework] SPRINGBREAK! YAY! That was my reaction at first, until teachers gave us more homework -.- So yeah, that's the basic gist of it.

**I want to give my readers the warmest of virtual hugs. You guys are wonderful in reading my stories even though I failed you all and haven't updated in a millennium T^T**

Drum roll please!

**THANK YOU to my reviewers! You guys are truly wonderful and loyal. I don't know how I could continue without your dear words. I NEED to say thank you to:**

**MysteriouslyEpic** (Reviewed 2 times)

**Guest** (Reviewed Ch. 63)

**AmuxIkutolover** (Reviewed 8 times) :DDD

**AmuIkuto**

**Guest** (Reviewed Ch. 24)

**Long live the magic **(Reviewed 2 times)

**Yaya-Is-A-Baby** (Reviewed 2 times)

**Silver Shihouin** (Reviewed 4 times)

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose**

**NellyLuna252**

**XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX **(Reviewed 2 times)

**kisshu-ichigo**

**XeMi-ChIx** (Reviewed 2 times)

**RabbitandHorseLover13**

**MoshiMoshiMomoMochi** (Reviewed 2 times)

**Hinata2413**

**aznpride16xx** (Reviewed 2 times)

**ChuluSempai18**

**Blu2012** (Reviewed 2 times)

**TinkToxiixix**

**Crystalapril735**

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy**

**Bluexsky**

**8232nyc**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**RosarioXX**

**xCipox**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**OrangeTsundere **

Note** If I didn't put your name, I'm terribly sorry; the reviews are mixed up due to the whole author note issue. If you didn't review and I put your name, lol, I guess that's okay :D

**I shall write you all again VERY soon (I hope)**

**Neko-Meme**


	65. Past the Point of No Return

I made a sharp turn at the corner of the street and selected 'Yosuke' from my contact list; I then set the phone to speaker and placed the device on my lap.

"Hello?"

The sirens blared from the background and I could just barely make out the cries of the bystanders.

"Yosuke, where do I go?"

"There is a warehouse about 50-60 miles away from the office."

Fifty to sixty miles?

"Oh!" I exclaimed at the recollection. "Is it near the exit you would normally take to Kyoto?"

"Yeah, but 10 miles before you reach the exit."

"Okay, I think I know the warehouse you're talking about. I'll try to get there as quickly as possible, but until I do, just talk to the guy – keep his mind preoccupied till I get there."

"Okay."

I threw my phone onto the passenger's seat, and pressed my foot harder on the gas pedal – pushing the speed of my car to about eighty or ninety miles per hour. I truly hoped that the worst would not occur before I reached my destination.

x

**Ikuto POV**

With a scowl on my face, I proceeded through the building – my hand lingering over the holster of my gun.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ikuto, come in here."_

_I looked at my chief and nodded my head, following him into his office. He took a seat at his desk and motioned for me to follow likewise. His beady brown eyes monitored mine carefully as I sat._

"_I have an assignment for you."_

"_So you said earlier," I muttered. "What is it this time?"_

"_You've shown immense qualification for assignments in this field."_

_In the period of silence, my mind drifted slowly to Amu. She had seemed so worried and disappointed at the knowledge of my latest mission. I wondered how dark the brightness of her golden eyes went when she learned this._

_Sighing, I was brought out of the sub-consciousness of my thoughts when the Chief thrust out a manila envelope in my direction. I wordlessly grabbed it from him and flipped it open._

_Sagachi Hitsune._

"_He's a factory owner," I mused to myself lightly. "What's the deal here, Chief?"_

"_We need him dead. He's been running illegal tests on victims he's found on the streets after kidnapping two government employees from the research department and torturing them for information on a chip supposedly needed to grant civilians a defense mechanism that could be built into their bodies."_

_A deep frown cascaded my brows as I slid the folder towards him once more._

"_This doesn't seem like a one-person mission, Chief. What game are you attempting to play here?"_

_A smirk tugged at his lips._

"_You're too cocky Tsukiyomi if you believe that I would be sending you by yourself – I'm not a risk taker. And needless to say, I won't stand for my officers to be in peril. You'll be accompanied by Hitoshi – you remember him, correct? He was in your team during the Hidetoshi mission."_

_I nodded my head, feeling a pump of adrenaline rush through me as I reminisced the moments he and I would be fighting together as a team against the members of Hidetoshi's gang._

"_Where is he now?" I asked noticing his absence of presence within the office._

_The Chief shook his head and immediately raised a finger to massage his temple._

"_He left the minute I told him the assignment. He should already be there."_

_**End of Flashback**_

What a moron, I thought to myself with frustration. How was I supposed to find him without rousing the attention of Sagachi?

I turned at the corner of the warehouse and found myself in an enlarged hallway with stacks of boxes on either side. Something that had tugged me eerily from the beginning had been the lack of security at the warehouse. Surely a person running illegal tests on humans and even capturing officials from the board of research located in the government must've up kept some type of security.

In the midst of my thoughts, I was oblivious to the approaching footsteps coming behind me. And it wasn't until the figure was two feet away that I turned around to see him holding a gun. Blinded by the cheap fluorescent lighting of the warehouse, I raised my gun and stepped forward, only to have a bucket of cold water drenched over me when I saw Hitoshi's overexerted grin.

A surge of frustration went through me as I raised my arm and punched him in the face.

"Ow! Why'd you punch me?"

"For being stupid," I muttered returning my gun to its holster.

A cheeky grin replaced his frown as he snaked his arm around my neck.

"Don't tell me I scared you Ikuto."

My brow twitched and I found myself striking a punch to his other cheek and started walking again.

"Ow…that's not how you treat your best friend," he mumbled sourly.

Thoroughly annoyed, I couldn't help but smile at his behavior – I really had missed his noisy banter.

x

"Do you think we're here?" asked Hitoshi staring at the dark room with a frown.

Shrugging, I pulled out my lighter and struck it, a ball of flame illuminating a small perimeter of the room.

"Hey, see if you can find a light switch," I ordered lightly.

There was a crash and just as I whirled around, a surge of light drowned out the flame of my lighter. Pushing the plastic item into my pocket, my eyes travelled around the room. There was nothing – nothing but cardboard boxes taking up space.

"Ikuto, this was the lowest area of the warehouse, right?

I nodded.

"Maybe he escaped."

"Not possible," I answered searching the room once more thoroughly. "I've stationed a team of cops around the perimeter of building – they would call me if he had escaped. And if there was a likely chance that he did indeed escape, there should be remnants of his experiments."

There was silence.

"Ikuto, this might sound weird, but what if the floor we're on, really isn't the lowest level?"

My mind mulled over the newly formed theory. If Hitoshi was correct, then that would explain the lack of security. I raised my foot and kicked a nearby box – they were too heavy for the average person to lift single-handedly.

"Hitoshi, start moving the boxes to the sides of the room, leave no box in the middle."

"What purpose would that serve?

"Let's say this really isn't the lower floor," I began picking up a box and placing it at the corner of the wall. "Then that would mean that there should be another entrance somewhere."

Catching my drift, Hitoshi began lifting boxes at a time and placing them at the sides of the room. After a while, I wiped the beads of sweat lining my forehead and stared at the wooden floor in eager triumph.

"You were right," I said bending down to trace the wooden square on the ground.

"Should I report it to the Chief?"

I nodded my head, and began to unlatch the rope that tied the hidden door to the metal loop attached to the ground.

"Chief, this is Hitoshi calling, so far the mission slash investigation is progressing smoothly. Sagachi has created, what we believe, an underground entrance to his laboratory."

"_Okay, continue as directed. As a precaution, I'll send another set of officers into the entrance level of the building. Be careful."_

"Ready to go?" I asked once the call had ended.

With the nod of his head, I pulled the door open, and began to move down into the entrance with the ladder stationed to the side. The ladder seemed to extend nearly 15 feet before it hit the ground – my knees pounding with the drums of fatigue once my foot reached the concrete which paved the way of an adequately lit hallway.

The hallway, contrary to what I believed, did not extend very far. Instead, it widened into a room that provided access to four other rooms – which you could arrive to by walking through another set of hallways.

"For God sakes," muttered Hitoshi. "What a bullshit move."

"Hitoshi," I started before he could say another word. "Take the first two tunnels; I'll take the last two. If you see Sagachi or the experiments give me a page or a call. The same goes for me."

"Can I fire three consecutive gunshots?"

A grin formed on my lips.

"Sure."

X

The first hallway didn't seem to be too demanding; like the first one Hitoshi and I had taken, this was also adequately lit and seemed to lead to another room. The concrete pathway suddenly came to an abrupt halt, leaving me face to face with an iron gate that blocked the entrance into the destined space.

Frowning, I looked around for something to use in my attempt to pry the bars of the gate open. My eyes immediately landed on the metal panel installed onto the wall beside the entrance; on it was a small red button that had an even smaller white label under it reading 'open'.

Shaking my head in Sagachi's pure stupidity, I pressed the button, noticing simultaneously the faded 'caution' label plastered above the metal panel. My brows knitted in together, the room seemed to be a cross between a storage space and somebody's bedroom. There was a shabby bed placed in the corner of the room and almost three to four feet away from it was a small circular mirror with cracks in it. Below it was a chipped porcelain sink and a toilet sitting a foot away.

The shadows casting the room didn't allow me to see much, but for what I did see, the rest of the space seemed to be cluttered with an assortment of boxes. Dragging a hand through my hair, I stepped forward and opened one of the boxes to see it filled with various screws and bolts. The next box over was filled with miscellaneous items such as broken knives or shattered glass. I immediately fished through my pocket and pulled out my cell.

"Did you find something?" asked Hitoshi.

"Kind of, I found Sagachi's storage space for his experiments."

"Swear you have all the luck. The first tunnel was a total bust; it led to a dead end. I'm about to check out the next one."

Before I could answer, there was a gunshot – the bullet whizzing past me but slightly grazing my arm. I released a painful groan.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Dunno," I answered. "I think someone found me."

"Dude, can I come over and assist?"

Was I imagining it or did he really sound exited?

"No, go to the next one. Sagachi might be aware of our presence."

Just as I was about to end the call, another gunshot erupted and shot me in the arm leading me to collapse on the ground. Biting the inside of my cheek, I threw my cell on the ground and immediately pulled out my gun.

"Hehehe, I found a little mouse."

The darkness cast onto the room blinded my vision.

"Ooh, master will be so happy to see that I've caught a mouse."

Another gunshot erupted and I immediately fell to the ground, the bullet missing me by a few inches.

"Fuck," I hissed, feeling the blood from my wound trickle down the length of my arm.

**Amu POV**

I pulled up in front of the warehouse and just as I was getting out of the car, Yosuke ran up to me breathless.

"Amu, he's not listening."

I took note of the weary caution in his eyes; my own eyes however blazed with pure determination.

"Where is he?"

Yosuke handed me his cellphone.

"He's the first number on the contact list."

Walking away from him, I went up to a group of officers – one of whom was holding a notepad in his hand.

"I need information regarding the suspect on the building."

The officer's beady eyes rested on mine before returning his attention to his with a frustrated sigh notepad.

"Yuiki Sanjou. 28. Male. Do you want me to continue?"

"You obviously have more than that written."

He released another frustrated sigh.

"He likes tigers. He got a scholarship to a college in America, but couldn't go. His favorite color is gray and –

"Stop," I muttered rubbing a finger on my temple. "Who was 'negotiating'?"

The cops pointed to Yosuke who merely shrugged.

"This is useless information."

"I didn't know what to say."

I resisted the urge to curse.

"What about the girls? Did you ask what their state of condition was in?"

When I received silence, I cursed and dragged a hand through my hair – a habit I'd picked up from Ikuto.

I handed the officer the notepad and called Yuiki.

"Look you insignificant piece of shit, I'm done with your worthless questions."

"Hi, I'm Amu."

"Hmm, a female. How old are you?"

"Turning twenty-two in a few months."

It wasn't until I revealed my age that it dawned on me that he was the same age as Ikuto. My brows knitted together as I attempted to concentrate.

"It's a pretty chilly night tonight, don't you think?"

"I guess, I wouldn't know; I have a pretty high tolerance for cold."

"What about the young girls with you? Are they cold?"

There was a breath of silence.

"Uh…the youngest one was kind of cold; I gave her my jacket. The older one keeps glaring at me."

"Thank you for taking care of them."

"I wouldn't hurt them!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Was I about to hit a nerve?

"I know you wouldn't," I soothed. "Do you know them?"

There was another period of silence; in that time I turned around to see Yosuke looking up at the sky.

"Yuiki?"

"Maori and Taeski," he mumbled. "They're my step-sisters."

"You said you wouldn't hurt them," I reminded.

"Of course not!"

"Why are they up on that building then?"

"My step-dad laid me off my job and cut off my inheritance."

"If you don't mind me asking, Yuiki. Can you tell me why?"

"I found this girl on the side of the street. Her family had disowned her after seeing that her boyfriend had gotten her pregnant; he abandoned her too eventually. She was seven months along and living off the scraps people gave her. I had my own apartment nearby, so I gave her hand and took her in. We started living together – she was such a breath of sunshine in my already shitty life. You could say I began to fall in love with her."

"You're a very kind person Yuiki. What was her name?"

"Haruki."

"But how does this lead to this moment today?"

I heard him release a shaky breath and I felt it - the premonition of a dark story. His tale would end in tragedy; I could feel it.

"We had been dating for nearly two months now; the baby was to arrive in about a month or less even. We were deeply in love, and I took Haruki to my parents. My step-dad originates from a wealthy family and he owns several successful franchises. So it made sense for him to immediately find distaste in her poorly constructed background. Haruki didn't possess a single mean bone in her entire body, so she sat through that dinner and took in all the comments. I was outraged, how could she do that? I threw a fit; he asked me how I could waste the money I earned on a worthless slut. I saw the tears bubble in her eyes, but she quietly stood, thanked my mother for the wonderful dinner and apologized for creating a rift. Several days had passed since that incident. I came home one day and saw her sitting on the floor with a package in front of her – tears streaming down her face. My father had attempted to bribe her out of this relationship."

He took in another shaky breath and continued.

"I returned the package, and for another week, I was able to see Haruki's smile. My step-father was relentless however, on the days I was at work he sent people to harass her. Two weeks before the baby was due, he hired a man to scare her. The man chased her and decided on himself to rape her, resulting in a miscarriage of the baby. The baby should've arrived today."

I released a gasp as I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes.

"So I trashed his most successful warehouse and decided to scare him. I wanted to see how he would like it if his beloved daughters were placed in a life or death situation – though I would never intentionally lay a finger on them. I'm not a monster. I'm not him."

"You're not him," I agreed. "But how do you think Haruki would feel?"

Before he could answer, there was a scream from the crowd.

"YUIKI!"

A petite woman with wavy light brown hair emerged from the crowd.

"What's happening?" he asked.

A few policemen began to approach her and push her back.

"Let go of me! Where is he?!"

"What's going on?" he repeated. "Is that Haruki?"

The woman's hazel eyes landed on me before noticing the cellphone.

"Is that him?" she shouted. "Excuse me, are you talking to Yuiki?"

I walked towards her, and asked to the officers to cease their actions.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be Haruki."

The woman stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, but how did you-

I held out the phone in her direction.

"This is Yuiki; he's on the top of that building with his step-sisters as hostage."

With hesitant hands she grabbed the phone; tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Yuiki what are you doing?"

"_I'm trying to protect you Haruki."_

"Yuiki please don't throw away your life for someone worthless like me. Listen to your step-dad."

"_If you are considered worthless by the likes of society, then I will become even lower than that just to protect you and keep that smile on your face."_

A sob escaped her lips.

"Please come down."

"_He needs to understand the consequences of his actions."_

"He understands Yuiki. He's on the ground crying and when he saw me come, he held onto my legs and begged for my forgiveness."

"_But-_

"I will love you no matter what, but please come down. Who else do I have in this world besides you?"

A soft sob came from over the phone.

"_Okay."_

**Ikuto POV**

"Fuck," I hissed dodging another bullet.

I had expected his bulky weight to hold him down but his agility was lightning and his accuracy was scarily close to precise. Even with the several bullet wounds that inflicted his right arm, he wasn't slowed down as much as I was with my two wounds on my left arm. And to add to the growing amount of complications, he had closed the gate preventing my escape unless I could somehow find enough speed to run to the panel closest to him, escape, and efficiently lock him in his cell.

"You can't defeat me little mouse; I am failed experiment 1-002."

"Failed experiment?" I repeated.

"Yes, I was unable to supply the demands of master. But master is kind; he did not dispose of me. I am to catch the mice."

As he was talking, I calculated the distance to the panel and cursed. Nearly ten feet. My eyes surveyed the room; I could sprint past him, press the button, and sprint back before he had time to catch me. I pulled out my gun and checked the ammunition – seven bullets before I would need to reload it. Sucking in a deep breath, I directed the gun towards his right knee and pulled the trigger.

A strangled cry erupted from him and I ran, maneuvering past him. I had no time to deal with him one on one. The moment I reached the panel, another gunshot went off, hitting me in my shoulder. I bit the inside of my cheek as to delay the pain, but my efforts were futile. Whirling around, I pulled the trigger on his leg once more causing him to collapse on the ground. As easy as it would be to just kill him off, that wasn't a part of the orders I had received – much to my dismay. Nonetheless that distraction would at most provide nearly five minutes for me to escape.

The panel consisted of an entirely different set up compared to the one outside; it required the scanning of a person's hand. I grimaced, there was the high probability it would only read Sagachi's. As I stared at the panel with a deadpanned expression, I heard a gunshot erupt. Unnecessarily, I whirled around pointing my gun to the so called 'failed experiment' to see him writhing on the ground. Another sound erupted making this the second consecutive shot.

"_Can I fire three consecutive shots?"_

Had Hitoshi found Sagachi or was this just a coincidence? Maybe he had run into an enemy and they were in the midst of a fight.

When I heard nothing else, I passed it off and refocused my attention on the panel. Deciding to stretch how much luck I possessed, I extended my hand to the scanner when three consecutive gunshots went off.

I froze midway.

This was it. Hitoshi had found Sagachi – I was sure of it.

I immediately pressed my palm against the scanner and I felt a searing pain in my shoulder blade. Just dimly, I noticed the small pool of blood gathering underneath me.

"Why can't you give up?" I hissed feeling the fatigue of pain I'd been attempting to ignore build up.

"M-master, he'll kill me."

"He doesn't care about you."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the green marker running the DNA coding of my hand – so far so good.

"He does!" exclaimed the robust man, beads of sweat collecting at his hairline. "I have to get rid of you."

Before he could even attempt to raise his gun, I pulled the trigger on the ground, shocking him. I didn't have time to run towards him and kick the gun out of his reach – the panel was still scanning. Before I had time to curse, the panel suddenly released a screeching chime. Startled, I looked down to read the words 'open' in neon green.

Swallowing the non-existent saliva to moisten my dry throat, I pulled off the trigger towards the ground again and made a sprint for the opening gate – picking up my discarded phone in the process.

"Come back!" screeched the man attempting to stand up but collapsing on the ground due to the wounds I'd inflicted upon him.

I ignored him; my brain was only functioning at two levels: the first was to escape this room and the second was to agonizingly remind my body of the extent of pain it was submitted to. Once I was out, I slammed my palm on the small red button on the panel outside – closing the gate effectively.

The man released a wail as I slid down the wall, hoping to catch my breath before I'd run to catch up with Hitoshi. The pain caught up to me now – my entire upper half was searing. Panting heavily, I tore of the hem of my shirt and wrapped it around the gunshot inflicted on my left arm. The moment the fabric was wrapped, it was immediately soaked dying the cloth to a dark crimson. Yet the blood from the other injuries continued to drip, creating small puddles whenever my movements ceased.

"L-listen," I muttered feeling the need to comfort the wailing man. "Nothing…will happen to you. We're going to kill your master though, understand? But you'll be safe."

My words didn't seem to offer him the slightest reassurance and as much the negotiator within me wanted to offer him comfort, I couldn't afford any more time in his tunnel. Pulling myself up, I let the man's cries fall to deaf ears.

Just as I exited the third tunnel I was in, my cellphone rang.

"Hitoshi?"

I heard him release a frustrated groan.

"I got him."

I froze.

"That quickly?"

"Fucking bastard," he cursed. "I had been excited when I got to him before you. Found him cowering in fear under a table after I'd fired the gunshots."

"The government officials-

"Are safe," he finished. "Damn it! I just wanted a little fun too."

A dry chuckle left my lips.

He'd always be the same trouble-making Hitoshi.

"I'll call Chief and let him know the mission went successfully," I began running a hand carelessly through my hair though what I really needed was a cigarette. "I'm sure you've already let the cops stationed outside know that we've captured Sagachi; you can handle that. I'll see what I can do about the people leftover from his experiments and the officials."

"Good job today," said Hitoshi, an excited edge to his voice.

I grinned.

"You too."

**Later**

After the onslaught of cops had arrived, I hadn't decided to stick around and opted to go home. I'd face the annoying lecture from Chief and deliver the report formally tomorrow. For now, all I wanted was a nice bath, the dinner Amu had made, and to disinfect these wounds. Sighing, I made a turn into the intersection and cursed when I noticed the blood beginning to seep into the leather of the seats.

"Fuck it all."

Soon enough I pulled up at the driveway and fished through my pocket for the keys, opening the door to see a very startled Ami sitting in the living room.

"Ah Ikuto, you're – oh my god!" she shrieked taking into account the blood that had created a trail behind me.

"Ssh," I muttered. "Don't add to the pain I'm already in. It's not as bad as you think."

She raised a skeptical brow when I let out an involuntary wince.

"Where are the others?" I asked retrieving the first aid kid from under the cabinet where Amu had placed it on days I arrived home like this.

"Asleep. We were expecting you to come back tomorrow morning. I was waiting for Amu."

My movements came to a stop – a deadpanned expression on my face.

"Where is she?"

"She told me to tell you that she went out on a negotiation case."

"Negotiation case?" I questioned walking into the living room where she was now sitting. "Tsukasa put her on 'probation'; she shouldn't be doing any cases."

Ami tensed.

"But she got a call from Yosuke saying that no one else was in and they needed her."

I felt an icy feeling spread in the pit of my stomach. All pain I had been feeling suddenly disappeared.

"Ami, who the fuck is Yosuke."

Ami sat up straight, worry springing into her eyes.

"Stop joking around, Ikuto. He works at your office; I've seen him there countless times."

I tried not to panic because if I did then Ami would – and that was the last thing that was needed.

"Ami, I know everyone in the office by heart. There isn't a person who goes by the name of Yosuke."

Her golden brown eyes widened as she jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen, retrieving her cellphone.

She ran back to me and thrust the device in my face.

"See!" she exclaimed, the panic evident in her voice. "You're mistaken. He's right here…Yosuke. We went out for ice cream together while you were gone."

When I said nothing, Ami froze.

My heart began pounding in my chest. I raised a finger to my head and tried to calm my mind.

"That's Yosuke right? Right?!" she screeched.

A series of footsteps came from upstairs, and Sasuke arrived in the living room with an annoyed expression.

"What's going on here? You're going to wake up May– Hey what's up with you?" he asked looking at my wounds.

His gaze wandered towards Ami, and he quickly dashed towards her when her knees began to falter.

"Ami? Ami! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh my-

"What's going on here?!" shouted Sasuke exasperated and worried at the lack of information he was receiving.

"I don't exactly know. But someone lured Amu out of the house. Ami, did she say where she was going?"

She shook her head and a tear slivered down her cheek.

"I didn't ask. I thought she'd be back in no time like always. Oh god, if I had, then-

"Stop," muttered Sasuke harshly. "Now isn't the time for 'what if this' or 'what if that'."

I quickly got up and ran to the drawer where I kept my ammunition at spare.

"Sasuke, I need you to wake up Mayumi after I leave. When she wakes up, I need you guys to call Utau and tell her to come over as soon as possible. When she gets here, tell her the details, and she'll know what to do."

"What are you planning to do Ikuto?" asked Sasuke.

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the searing pain from my shoulder emerge.

"I'm going to the office. I'm almost certain that Amu is still using the same gun that she'd gotten from Kukai. If so, there should be a tracking device installed in it."

"If not?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure out something."

**Amu POV**

My eyes searched over the crowd, looking for Yosuke. The crowd of spectators had already diminished and all that was left was Haruki, Yuiki, Yuiki's family, and a few cops.

"Um, excuse me," I said poking on the shoulder of the cop who had been scribbling the notes of the negotiation earlier. "Have you seen the man who was negotiating earlier? I can't seem to find him."

"I saw him walk into the warehouse not moments ago."

"Thank you."

As I ran to the warehouse, I sincerely hoped he wasn't too displeased over the comments we'd been joking about earlier – about his inability to negotiate correctly. Sighing, I pushed the door open and stepped into the dimly lit warehouse.

"Yosuke," I called out. "I hope you aren't mad about the things we said. It was only a joke."

Instead of a reply, I received a hauntingly cold laugh.

"Dearly beloved Amu, you are just so stupid."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Waaaah! I finished XD

Hello my lovelies. I'm finally here again after two months of painful studying and drama that is in the shape of school. I'm really thankful for all of you who stuck through it these past months (more like the entire year) as I tried to go through my schooling and such. But it's all worth it because I aced my finals so I'm as happy as a clam. AND I turned 16 so woot woot. Going to be on that driving grind pretty soon XDD

Anyways, as a reward I made this chapter super long. 19.5 pages and I'm pretty proud. PLUS, I revealed the person sending the notes (well not directly but if you put 2 and 2 together). Hehehehe I feel so pleased to be writing again and delivering so much in one chapter.

I feel the need to say more but I don't know what to say. LOL, I've been away for such a long time that I don't know what I used to ramble to you guys about. But oh well. I'll be getting back on my writing mojo and soon chapters/ stories will be flowing like the wind.

OH! I'm pleased and at the same time sad to say that this story has reached the moment I'm sure everyone has been waiting for, for quite some time now. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter (unless I do something bizarre and go in for an unsuspected cliffhanger…but that's unlikely). But yes, next chapter should be the last chapter and there should be an epilogue following it. WHICH I AM SO EXCITED FOR. I cannot express for how long I've been itching to write out the epilogue. But woohoo, the time has finally come.

**I'd like to say thank you to my faithful reviewers. You guys are like the inspiration that keeps me going on the months when I am unable to write. And I truly appreciate your encouraging words and feedback:**

**AmuxIkutolover (reviewed 11 times *.*)**

**Silver Shihouin **

**PrincessSkylar**

**Crystalapril735**

**KyokoKoizumi**

**NellyLuna252**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**Mysteriously Epic**

**Bluexsky**

**Shugo Chara Season 4**

**8232nyc**

**ThE-bLaCk-CaT-lOvEr**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Aznpride16xx**

**ChuluSempai18**

**Kisshu-ichigo**

**Johnmajormrbluehippopotamus**

**xxxStarlightAngel**

**Animefreaksrock96**

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose**

**TinkToxiixix**

Okay guise, I hope you all are in for the last bits of this rollercoaster ride.

It's not just over yet.

_**Neko-Meme**_


	66. The Final Glance

I'd left them alone in the house with a bundle of frazzled nerves and an underlying sense of hope. Yet here I was still on the driveway, in my car. I slammed my head against the steering wheel. The idea that this was my fault couldn't be any clearer than it was beginning to be now. I was supposed to protect her. I promised her that but she was in the face of it now without me there to protect her. Before I could begin to pile on any more guilt, I pulled the car immediately to reverse and backed out of the driveway. The barricade of guilt I had built around myself was beginning to be ebbed away by anger. I didn't know where this fellow 'officer' got off, but I was definitely seething now. This man obviously didn't know who he was messing with.

When I arrived at the office, I stormed towards Tsukasa's office and forced the door open – a look of surprise veiling his eyes before shrouding to darkness.

"I don't suppose you know what knocking means."

"Amu's in danger."

He stood up abruptly and stared at me.

"How much danger?"

"Listen old man; if we don't act fast she's going to be killed. The person threatening her lured her in. You do what you have to do to get everyone else ready, but I'll be gathering Kukai, Nagi, and Rima and tracking Amu."

Nodding his head, he whirled around and began calling people. I ran into the next office closest to Tsukasa's – panic and adrenaline whirling throughout me like a tornado. When I pushed the door open, I saw Nagi sitting at his desk with Rima's arms wrapped around him whispering something into his ear. They both froze before Rima's petite stature immediately stalked up towards me and poked a finger into my chest; her honey brown eyes blazing a hole in my face.

"Look here Tsukiyomi; knocking was invented for a reason."

I rolled my eyes. Was I going to have to hear this every time?

"Amu's in danger," I repeated feeling the bile beginning to climb up my throat savagely.

Her face paled, and Nagi rushed towards us quickly – concern etching his face.

"I don't have time to explain, but follow me. I need to get Kukai."

My voice seemed to belong to a stranger; its unrecognizable hoarseness and desperation seemingly foreign to me. They nodded their heads silently and both followed me to Kukai's office as I followed the same procedure I had earlier.

"Kukai-

"I know," he interrupted as he shoved his gun into his holster. "Utau called me crying. Let's go."

**Amu POV**

"Yosuke?" I called out only to hear that shrill laugh once more, goose bumps traveling up my spine.

"You really are stupid, but it's okay. I'll have my fun with you, _Amu_."

There was suddenly a gunshot and I dropped to floor quickly on natural instinct– the bullet flying over my head and hitting the door with a 'bang'. My sweaty palms were pressed against the cool concrete floor and small beads of sweat had begun to collect at the side of my face. Frowning, I stood up and pulled my gun; a mixture of fear and adrenaline thoroughly pumping within my veins.

"You're that person aren't you? The one leaving me all those notes."

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Congrats for figuring it out."

I took a step forward and narrowed my eyes in the overwhelming darkness that draped over the warehouse; a thick gray line separating what would be basked in light and what would be shrouded in black. My fingers gripped the hard metal with firmer; the ridges cutting into my skin leaving behind a numbing sensation.

"Step out," I shouted coolly, unwilling for the nerves racing within me to take control.

"That eager to begin the game, my little mouse?"

"Shut up," I hissed. "What did you do to Yosuke?"

An instantaneous bark of laughter roared and echoed throughout the building creating a nauseating feeling to wrap around my stomach. Silence eerily followed after causing me to take a faltering step backward. Amongst the teasing shadows, there was a shuffle then a series of footsteps.

My eyes widened and I took another step back. I pressed my suddenly parched lips together attempting to hold back the bile that was mercilessly crawling up my throat. The cursed lighting created an illuminating spotlight on the emerged figure; there was a sudden smirk that grew on the figure's lips – sinister, monstrous, and cold. I took another step, and unable to hold back the growing feeling of nausea, I immediately turned around and threw up - the acidic feeling burning a hole in my throat and nostrils. My hands shook immensely, my mind unable to truly fathom the circumstance I was currently living.

"Aww, come on now Amu, don't tell me you didn't expect this?"

My eyes surveyed the stature in front of me, but only one feature was truly evident – the hard gray eyes hiding a malicious intent that seemed to be directed to none other than me.

"Yosuke…? I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge, my doll. I need to exact my revenge."

My brows furrowed together as I made an attempt to stand up, despite the burning feeling that was beginning to create irritation and discomfort in my mouth.

"I don't know what I did."

"You're responsible for Karyn and Anju's deaths."

I froze and soon anger began to simmer throughout my veins.

"Don't you dare drag them in the middle of this!" I shouted in pure frustration.

I truly couldn't fathom why Yosuke of all people would choose to bear an intent hate towards me but I wouldn't stand here and allow him to bring those two children in the midst of his stupid ploy for revenge.

"Oh really?" he sneered. "And who the fuck are you, Amu, to judge whether I bring them in or not?"

"I was their negotiator dammit and I was the one who was able to relate to them the best!"

"Well I was their goddamn brother and you fucking killed them!"

My eyes widened and I subconsciously took a step back, shaking my head in disbelief as his eyes, ironically, seemed passionate with hate.

"No way," I breathed out. "Their brother was Taro…the guy you introduced me to."

Another bark of laughter erupted and I felt a sinking feeling from within the pits of my stomach. His lips twitched and formed a smirk – cocky, arrogant, and sinister.

"Let me introduce two concepts that may seem foreign to you; it's called lying and acting."

When nothing left my mouth he groaned and ran a hand through his hair impatiently.

"I'm not Yosuke," he began slowly as though attempting to make me understand so he wouldn't be subjected to having to repeat himself. "'Yosuke' was just the name I used as a façade to get close to you. That person truly does not exist. If you recall, I never chose to be around you and the people from work at the same time."

Dizziness consumed my mind and the urge to throw up became imminent once again. My mind refused to wrap around the thought that the person I had been friendly with was equivalent to the man who had been torturing the innermost parts of my thoughts.

"So who are you then?"

"Taro."

I raised a brow.

"That man-

"Was an amateur actor I paid to act as 'Taro' so I could play out my role as 'Yosuke'."

"So you're really Taro, Karyn and Anju's brother. And that man who I had believed was their brother originally, was just an actor."

At the nod of his head, something dawned upon.

A faint distant memory that I had forgotten until it was resurfaced now.

_**Flashback**_

_When I got back, Ikuto was sitting on the couch watching TV with a bowl of popcorn sitting besides him._

_"Enjoying yourself?"_

_Startled, he stood up so fast the bowl of popcorn spilled its contents all over the wooden floor._

_"Shit," he cursed picking up the remnants of the popcorn._

_Snickering, I walked over and helped him._

_"How'd the investigation go?" he asked after we had thrown the popcorn away._

_"They had a brother - Taro. I talked with him today."_

_"Hmm...I didn't know Taro had siblings."_

_"You know him?" I asked slightly curious._

_"Not really."_

_"Oh, well I'm going to go upstairs and go over these reports. I'm bound to find something."_

_**End Flashback**_

I took a step back and he grinned.

"I hope you understand now, Amu. I plan to exact my revenge on you, and there is nothing you can do to protect yourself."

**Ikuto POV**

Frustration seemed to grip me fiercely and showed no signs of relinquishing its reign too quickly. The pencil I had been holding snapped in half as I subjected more pressure to it. Rima, who I assumed had second thoughts about sitting next to me, tensed causing Nagi to send a low growl in my direction.

"Breaking things won't help us find her."

"Shut up," I muttered feeling the nerves begin to eat away at me slowly. "Kukai did you find her?"

When he shook his head, I took in a deep breath, grabbed the metal cylindrical pencil holder, and threw it aimlessly – missing the tracking monitor by a few inches. Kukai whirled around – emerald eyes blazing with matching emotions that ran throughout me.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he exclaimed pointing a finger towards me. "Amu's just as important to us as she is to you!"

He kept his hardened glare on me until he turned around and reseated himself in front of the monitor.

"Are you sure you properly installed the tracking device on the gun you gave her?"

"Yeah," he huffed out. "The damned thing just won't show up."

Groaning, I grabbed a fist full of my hair and tugged it lightly.

"I'm going to go crazy," I muttered. "I think I need to step outside."

Just as my foot crossed the doorway, Rima stood up and walked towards Kukai.

"Are you talking about the gun you gave her on Christmas?"

I turned around, a frown forming on my brows.

"Hmm…yeah. Though I was sure I put the tracking device in it."

"Did she go on any missions that may have dislodged it?"

There was a pause.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "It was demolished in that house explosion you and Amu got stuck in during the Kyou mission."

Kukai's eyes widened before darkening.

"Then tracking her…is going to be much harder."

**Amu POV**

I released a groan of pain and stared miserably at my injured shoulder as I pressed my back against the wooden crate – feeling the rough edges through my shirt. I grabbed the corner of my shirt, and pressed it against the bullet wound, releasing a hiss of pain as my nail accidentally prodded it.

"Where the fuck are you hiding?!"

I craned my neck and peered over the crate to see Taro standing nearly thirty feet from me. There was no doubt he would find me eventually, but the question was if I could disarm him momentarily to call the cops and arrest him before any more damage could be inflicted upon me. My hand searched the ground blindly for my gun, feeling the cool ridges before wrapping around it firmly. Releasing a shaky breath, I immediately stood up causing Taro to whirl around – a murderous gleam twinkling his eyes. He let out a dry chuckle.

"Are you really going to pull the trigger Amu?"

"Of course, it hasn't even been twenty minutes and you've already punctured my shoulder."

"Even after you were the reason for Karyn and Anju's deaths; even though you were responsible," he chuckled and took a step forward. "You really are something else, Amu Hinamori. The fact that you are more than willing to kill me on the spot despite knowing I'm their last living relative that actually gives a fuck – I'm sure they'd be disappointed."

My hands wavered – the gun lowered slowly.

"Do you feel guilty?" he sneered, raising his gun.

"I-

His sudden smirk that soon transformed into an uproarious laugh interrupted me, but it quickly subsided leaving behind a plastered smirk.

"If there's one thing I truly like about you, is your ability to be extremely naïve and gullible."

His finger twitched slightly and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my arm – my gun dropping to the floor. With wide eyes, I looked to the ground and saw the blood dripping quickly.

"You bastard," I hissed.

Taro let out a hyena-like laugh and began to shout incoherent nonsense to himself.

"Cocky piece of shit," I muttered as I used his distracted state to stumble towards a stack of crates.

I stared at my gun blindly but was unable to muster the strength to actually injure him due to terrifying images of Anju and Karyn before they died conjuring in my mind. Sucking in a deep breath, I used my uninjured hand to fish through the pocket of my jacket. When my fingers brushed against the desired object, I pulled it out and exhaled sharply. My finger subjected pressure to the center button and dialed in the familiar digits. Before I could even manage to say a word, a panicked voice greeted me all too quickly.

"_Amu?! Amu is that you? Can you hear me? Are you okay_?" exclaimed Ikuto quickly.

"I'm fine," I breathed out feeling the sharp intensity of pain spreading throughout my body.

"Where the fuck did you go?!" shouted Taro just seconds after I spoke, his voice echoing loudly within the confinements of the building.

I craned my neck slightly to see him standing in the middle of the room; his position allowed me only a meager amount of minutes to fully inform Ikuto of the situation.

"Ikuto, how much of the situation do you know?"

As he took a deep breath, I felt my nerves subside slowly despite my current predicament.

"_Ami informed me that you went out to negotiate but I thought it was strange because you are under probation according to Tsukasa. Then she said you were out with 'Yosuke' and I began to panic because I didn't know who this bastard was. When she showed me the picture, I realized the Yosuke you know is a fake – Amu that guy is Taro and he's one of the higher level officers."_

"I see."

I pressed my body against the crate, my injured shoulder making contact with the wooden edge leading me to exhale sharply.

"_Amu, are you injured?"_

"Just a few bullet wounds," I answered smiling meekly. "Nothing I'm not already used to."

He cursed.

"Seriously, it's not too-

"Where the fuck are you bitch?!" screamed Taro firing off his gun. "I'm tired of your bullshit games."

Another gunshot erupted and a window nearby shattered.

"_What's going on?"_

"He's angry and I'm hiding behind a stack of crates," I whispered.

"_Okay," _he breathed out and I noted the underlying fatigue and stress that lingered in his voice. _"Where are you?"_

I peered behind the crates again and internally cursed. Taro was getting closer to my location and at this point I wouldn't be able to change my location without being detected and suffering another wound.

"Ikuto, listen to me, I don't think I'll be able to repeat this. Fifty to sixty miles from the office, there's a ware-

Before I was able to finish, there was a dry chuckle behind me. My back stiffened and numbness began to distribute towards my fingertips. Unable to turn around, I sat there as Taro lowered his face towards the nape of my neck and breathed slowly.

"I found you."

"_Amu? Amu? What's happening?!"_

There was a shuffle of footsteps and I felt the support of the crates suddenly falter. My eyes widened momentarily, and I quickly grabbed my gun and whirled around to see the stack topple down on me – my vision instantly turning into a drapery of darkness.

**Ikuto POV**

"Amu! Amu! Answer me!" I screamed feeling the panic set in.

Rima stared at me with alarmed eyes.

"What happened?"

"The line went dead," I answered numbly, redialing her number to no avail.

"Don't panic," snapped Kukai. "I'll track the call."

I clutched onto my phone firmly and began to pace around the room when the door flung open.

"Utau?"

Kukai immediately whirled around, concern etching his face.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the house?"

She placed the two boxes she had been carrying on the floor gently.

"When I went to pick up the kids, this was at Ikuto's doorstep," she said pointing to the first package. "The second one was at mine."

Nagi kneeled down and began to inspect the packages carefully.

"What about Amu's house?"

She shook her head, "I didn't dare go there because I had the kids with me."

Nagi stood up, grabbing one of the boxes, and left the room.

"Nagi, where are you going?" questioned Rima trailing behind him.

"I'm going to figure out what's in these boxes, so stay here," he added as she continued to follow him.

Always ready to retort, she opened her mouth to offer her own opinion when Nagi's lips met her forehead quickly.

"I promise I'll be back, so wait here for me."

At the subtle nod of her head, he grinned and quickly raced out of the room, leaving Rima with a frustrated pout on her face.

Kukai slammed his fist on the table.

"The damned thing won't show up on the screen!"

"What do you mean it won't show up on the screen?" I questioned taking a step closer. "Everything is there and ready to be tracked!"

Kukai shook his head, "There is too much interference blocking the signal of the GPS transmitter. We'll have to wait until whatever is jamming the signal to leave on its own."

"I can't believe that bastard-

"Ikuto!" wailed Noelle running into the room with Ami, Mayumi, and Sasuke trailing behind her uneasily.

The small child grabbed the leg of my pants and gripped the fabric with as much strength as she could muster. Smiling softly, I picked her up, settling her on my hip as she continued to sob. I wiped her tears away with my shirt and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Swissy! I want swissy!"

"Don't worry sweetie," interjected Utau, before I could come up with a decent reply, putting a wide, forced smile on her face. "Uncle Kukai will find her."

Nodding, she rested her against my chest and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Kukai replayed the voice recording of Amu's phone call and began to type furiously. The door opened slowly, and Nagi stepped in uneasily.

"What was in the box, Nagi?" asked Utau as she toyed with Noelle's hair.

He let out a sigh.

"Remote controlled pieces of dynamite."

I cursed and before I could continue with my profanities, Kukai jumped up immediately.

"Is the signal still blocked?"

He shook his head.

"Get ready guys, Amu's in a warehouse located ten miles before the exit to Kyoto and about sixty miles from here."

**Amu POV**

Speckles of light drifted into the darkness before disappearing once more and being replaced by striking blades of light. Soon enough, the drapery of black began to fade away and was replaced by a blurry image. As my vision began to clear, I took notice of my change in surrounding – I was no longer in the first room of the warehouse but in a much smaller and brighter room. As I came to search for my gun, my confinement came to my awareness. My hands were tied tightly by a piece of rope to a metal pole that was attached to the ceiling.

"Release me," I barked hoarsely knowing Taro wouldn't have left me in the room by myself.

There was his infamous dry chuckle that followed.

"But you'll run away before we can carry out our destined date, doll."

I pulled on the ropes to no avail – they were tied securely.

"You know," he said as he began to approach me. "I think I must be in love with you."

He grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it in between his fingers; I jerked my head in response.

"You're crazy."

"It has to be love," he repeated pulling out a knife and kneeling down in front of me.

Panic began to set in and when I came to kick him, the second set of confinements came to attention. I looked down with frazzled nerves to see my legs tied together with another rope, rendering me virtually immobile. Taro raised his knife to my cheek, dragging it across causing bubbles of blood to dribble down my neck and stain my jeans.

"I mean, you're the reason why I can't eat. Before I go to bed at night, I think of you. When I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing that comes to mind. When I see you at work, my heart starts to beat faster-

He raised his knife once more and drew it across my other cheek.

"These are the things done when a person is in love. So if it's not love, then what is it!" he shouted dragging the blade against my bullet wound causing me to scream out in shear agony.

Taro licked his lips and stared at me – the evil glint truly visible in his stone cold, gray eyes.

"D-don't do this," I shuddered in between the waves of pain. "You'll only disappoint them."

"Disappoint them? Disappoint them?! How can I disappoint them when they don't I exist?!" he screamed kicking me harshly in the stomach.

Coughing violently, I looked up and tried desperately to plead with him and stall time for Ikuto to arrive.

"Taro…I truly had no intention of killing them. In fact, I was desperately trying to save them. I'm not the one who you should be taking revenge against; it should Hikaru Tenachi – the man that fired the first gunshot. The one that caused Karyn and Anju to die."

"Why didn't you die? You're the one that should've died, not them."

"I don't know why I wasn't killed, but believe me Taro, I had no intention of killing them."

"Shut up!" he screamed. "I've had enough of your bullshit. You're going to die Amu. I'm going to kill you with my own hands, bury you right here, and then escape. Do you understand?"

Using his knife, he began to rip through my jacket and continued doing so until he was able to pull the material off my body and discarded it in the corner of the room. A rush of cold air brushed against my skin causing goose bumps to form along my arms. I struggled uselessly as he continued to advance his knife towards me but he held me down with one hand as he cut through my tank top.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snarled as he threw the remains of my tank near my shredded jacket leaving me in my bra and pants.

Unresponsive, he dragged the silvery metal across the flesh of my chest slowly causing me to flail around in pain as a scream left my mouth. His lips twitched upwards and as though enjoying what he saw, he continued to repeat his actions until blood had begun to puddle around me. Waves of nausea in combination with the searing pain clashed within me as my vision began to blur. Terror seared in my mind as I realized what would occur once my vision truly blackened and I passed out. Shaking my head, I protested again my throbbing body to stay awake to no avail.

Taro leaned back and smirked again before standing up.

"Are you about to pass out, _Amu_?"

Without waiting for my response, he turned around and left the small room only to return with a small bucket. In one swift movement, he dumped the icy water on me and I screamed out once more – my entire body tensing violently as the water burned my open wounds. I bit the inside of my cheek to subdue the pain, but my efforts were hopeless.

Panting, I looked up at Taro through my bangs.

"S-stop…this."

"I'll stop when you're covered in red and lifeless."

Endure the pain, I ordered myself as he continued his actions. If I gave up now, he'd do whatever he could imagine to me. It's only a small amount of pain too, I reminded myself. Nothing that I haven't been used to before. When he came closer to me once more, I swallowed the remnants of harsh pain, and brought my mouth down onto his skin – biting as fiercely as I could. Taro let out a mangled shout and hit my head causing me to let go. He let out a hiss as he stared at the broken skin and blood on his arm. Cursing, he kicked me one more time and left the room.

The moment he disappeared, my eyes wandered throughout the small room for something I could use to cut open my restraints. My gaze immediately noticed the knife he had left on the ground absentmindedly; biting my lip to ease the pain I stretched my legs as far as they could go and brought them down on the metal object. After several unsuccessful attempts, my foot finally reached the item and began to drag it towards me slowly as to not bring Taro's attention to my current scheme to free myself. When the item finally reached my grasp, I began to shift awkwardly as to cut the ropes. I winced as the knife cut my skin, but once again, despite the fatigue that was resulting from the inflicted pain; I ignored it and continued my actions. In a short amount of time, surprisingly, the ropes came undone, and I massaged my now unconfined wrists.

When I realized Taro hadn't returned yet, I quickly set to cutting the ropes off my bound legs; and once the final set of confinements came undone, I kicked the mangled ropes to a corner and hid behind one of the boxes sitting in the room. After a few minutes, Taro walked in with an annoyed expression displayed on his face. His eyes surveyed the room and he smirked.

"I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed," he announced pacing around the room. "I didn't expect you to have enough energy to actually escape from the ropes. But then again, you are the supposed 'ten year old criminal'."

Scowling, I pulled up the leg of my jeans and slid my spare gun from its holster. I internally thanked Rima for the recommendation of keeping a spare gun with me and in a location that was generally out of sight. I dragged myself on the ground – a trail of red following – and peered from behind the box. He was nearly a foot away. This would probably be my only chance to injure him. With a silent breath, I raised my gun, aiming directly for the back of his knee, and fired. Taro crumpled to the ground with a pierced scream – his hands holding his bent knee to his chest. With a triumphant smile, I stood up shakily.

"Never underestimate me," I muttered harshly.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I dragged myself down the flight of stairs. The fatigue and the severe thresholds of pain I had been attempting to subdue seemed to catch up to me now. Pushing the hair out of my face, I continued to step down – holding the railways at the side fiercely. It wasn't until I reached the last few steps of the staircase that my body crumpled, and I fell down the stairs, landing harshly on my side. Dragging my body to the edge of a wall, I rested my head back and allowed my eyes to close. A serene blackness overcoming my body.

**Ikuto POV**

I pulled up to the warehouse immediately, noticing Amu's car at a small distance from the building. Not waiting for the others to set up and branch out, I quickly strapped my second gun to its holster and raced out of my car – Kukai and Nagi trailing behind me. Panic and frustration coursed throughout my body as I pushed the door open.

"Amu!" I shouted.

"Ikuto, you're going to alert Taro," warned Kukai as he began to inspect the outer perimeters of the main floor.

"She could be hurt," I countered.

"Amu's a strong girl, I'm pretty sure she's fine."

Running a hand through his hair, Kukai pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Rima, I want you to station half your men outside, ready and armed. I need the rest to wait for further instructions."

"_Got it."_

I continued to search the room, my eyes wandering towards the fallen stack of crates in the corner. When I found nothing, I turned to face Kukai and Nagi when a head of pink immediately captured my attention. After a moment's inspection, I raced towards the small crumpled body.

"Nagi, call an ambulance!"

"Why?" he questioned alarmed.

His gaze followed me and landed on Amu's badly injured body.

"That fucking bastard!" cursed Kukai slamming his fist into the wall nearby.

I pulled Amu's body into my arms, and lifted her arm. Placing my first three fingers on the side of her wrist, I checked for a pulse. When I felt a soft heartbeat, I breathed a sigh of relief – she was still alive.

"Here," said Nagi holding a small white box. "It's a first aid treatment box – just the basics. Amu's wounds look pretty bad."

Nodding my head, I pulled her unconscious body off my lap and laid her gently on the concrete. Tugging my jacket off, I bundled into a small ball and placed it under head. I studied her appearance with a frown – multiple gashes and bullet wounds, a really severe bullet wound on her shoulder and a few budding bruises. Cursing, I grabbed the bottle of peroxide, applied it onto a cotton ball and began to bandage up some of her more severe wounds.

"Do you think he's escaped by now?"

I shook my head, "I doubt Amu would allow herself to be in such a position if she hadn't already taken care of him."

"We should get Amu out of here first," said Kukai. "She's his target; once she's out we can set to looking for him."

Her body tensed violently when I applied the peroxide to the severe bullet wound on her arm. Biting the inner flesh of my cheek, I took in a deep breath and began once more. I cleaned the outer edges of the wound first and then used a small q-tip to clean the innermost regions. As I busied myself with her wounds, I didn't notice her eyes flutter open.

"Ikuto," she breathed staring at me softly. "You came."

My head snapped up.

"You're awake."

She nodded her head.

"Upstairs…I locked him in."

I brushed the hair out of her face and smiled.

"Don't worry, you did well."

"I'm sorry," she managed as she attempted to pull herself up. "I couldn't hurt him much…I shot him once and bit him."

A chuckle escaped my lips and she smiled weakly.

As I finished placing bandages on some of her more minor wounds, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics immediately rushed in.

"Amu, they're going to take you to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I need to catch Taro."

"Be careful."

I placed a kiss on her forehead and smirked, "Aren't I always?"

X

"Amu said he was upstairs, right?" asked Rima trailing behind us.

I nodded my head, "The last room on the third floor."

My quick pace came to a sudden halt when I saw the door mentioned by Amu. Motioning my hand at Kukai and the other officers that followed, I pointed to the last room on this level, and soon enough the area was surrounded. Rima turned around, facing the other officers that were stationed behind us.

"Okay guys, Taro is super dangerous. He's been apart of us for awhile, so he's aware of our tactics. I need a third of you here and the rest of you scattered amongst the various floors. I also need one of you to page the officers stationed outside to move in closer to the building. We can't let him get away."

As the officers followed Rima's orders, I tapped Kukai on the shoulder and stepped closer to the door.

"Are you going to break down the door or should I do the honors?"

"I'll do it; I think you'd rather beat the bastard to a pulp."

Nodding my head, the four of us approached the door. Kukai took in a deep breath, and in a fluid movement kicked the door fiercely – the hinges flying off and landing in a corner. We charged into the small room to see Taro standing there with a gun in his hand and a bloody knee. Amu had done a pretty good job busting him up.

I took a step closer towards him and snarled, "Game's over Taro."

He smirked, "The game isn't over until I declare it to be."

Taro quickly pulled the trigger, but the adrenaline pumping through my veins seemed to sharpen my reflexes as I dodged it skillfully. Taking another step forward, I pulled the trigger of my own gun – aiming for his shoulder. When the gun fell from his hands, I kicked the object away from his grasp and straddled him – punching his face relentlessly. Grabbing his shirt, I pulled him up and glared at him furiously.

"I hope you know how long I've been waiting to pulverize your damn face."

His lips twitched.

"It's a shame your girlfriend escaped by herself. I was planning on creating a blood bath from her body."

I slammed my forehead into his face, feeling the bridge of his nose shatter and hearing his sharp scream echo throughout the room. Satisfaction ran throughout me.

"I wonder how many times you made her scream like you, you bastard," I whispered darkly as I punched him one more time.

The footsteps that approached me fell deaf to my ears while I relentlessly made contact with his face.

"Ikuto that's enough," muttered Kukai grabbing my shoulder.

"No! He deserves to know what he did to Amu!"

"Ikuto!" snapped Kukai pulling me harshly. "That's enough. He's going to spend his life repenting, just hurry up and have him arrested so you can go see Amu in the hospital. He's only trying to egg you on."

I exhaled deeply and threw his mangled body on the ground. But before I left to get the other officers to arrest him, I bent down and pulled him up by his shirt again.

"You're lucky he saved your butt," I whispered pointing a finger towards Kukai. "But I'll be seeing your disgusting face everyday until the day you rot in your cell and you're going to suffer, but you'll endure it, won't you? Because Amu's endured so much because your bullshit. Don't worry; I'll transfer her pain onto you tenfold. I promise you that."

Punching him one more time to satisfy my desire to kill him, I threw him onto the ground and motioned for the officers to arrest him.

"You can't get rid of me this easily, Tsukiyomi!" called out Taro as he was dragged out of the room. "I won't disappear until she's dead!"

**A Few Hours Later**

**Amu POV**

"I'm fine," I protested weakly as I was babied by everyone in the room. "I'm used to this anyways. I'll be fine after a couple days."

My futile attempt to have the overly crowded hospital room quiet down by a pitch was effortless.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Ami jumping up immediately. "I should've been there."

"And what were you planning to do?" questioned Nagi with an arched brow and an amused smirk.

"What else? I would've demonstrated my two years of judo on him and kicked his butt."

Kukai scoffed and pointed towards Ikuto, "Don't worry, I'm pretty Ikuto busted him up pretty badly."

While the group in front of me chatted pleasantly, much to my delight, I came to shift my aching body slightly as to relieve some of the growing tension on my apparently fractured ribs. When a soft wince escaped my lips, Ikuto immediately waltzed towards me, placing a palm under my back and moving me. My face heated intensely as I stared into his dark azure eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke staring at me with a worried expression and thankfully breaking the intense eye contact between Ikuto and I.

I managed small smile in his direction.

"Nothing, I was just beginning to feel uncomfortable. That's all."

"You're such a sweet heart Tsukiyomi," cooed Utau half-jokingly. "You're the only one who noticed Amu was a pain in the midst of our argument. Either you're really observatory or you were looking at her the whole time."

Grinning, I turned my head and looked at Ikuto – my heart warming immensely. A faint pinkness appeared on his cheeks but he hid his embarrassment quickly.

"Yeah right," he snorted. "I was just making sure she was okay and I saw her trying to move, so I helped her."

Kukai, right on par with his girlfriend, punched his best-friend's shoulder – a wide and childish grin on his face.

"Yeah right, you're not fooling anyone in this room."

Before Ikuto was able to retort, a knock came at the door and the nurse from before walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to have to ask the family to go and wait in the waiting room for a while. I need to prepare some things for Ms. Hinamori, and then a doctor is going to visit shortly to make sure her operation went successfully."

They filed out of the room, mumbling small incoherent words under their breath. Before Ikuto shut the door, he spared a glance in my direction. Grinning at him, I raised a hand and shooed him away.

"You're such a worry wart," I teased. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Nodding his head, he closed the door behind him and I released a small sigh. The nurse fiddled with the IV tubes and scribbled something into her clipboard before looking at me; her dark emerald eyes lit with amusement.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Choking on my saliva, I looked up towards her, my face evidently flushed pink.

"…N-no!"

Ignoring my negative response, she hummed to herself knowingly and began to pull a few necessities from the cabinet nearby, stacking the commodities on the counter for the doctor to use.

"He likes you."

Biting my lip, I began to fiddle with the edge of the white sheet sprawled over me.

"I think you like him too."

"I-is it obvious?" I mumbled.

The woman let out a pleasantly amused laugh.

"I'll try not to pry too much, but the way you two look at each other, it's obvious there's more to the story."

I nodded my head warily and pushed a thin strand of pink hair out of my face. She whirled around, her eyes suddenly dancing with surprise, and approached me quickly. Grabbing my hand, she held up to her chest level and grinned at me happily.

"I'll even let you know what I heard from the receptionists downstairs. Turns out, he was in such a rush to see you, he ran into a few nurses and a closed elevator door. Some of the nurses who were infatuated with him tried to assist him, but he said he only wanted to see 'Amu'. The nurses downstairs are quite envious of you."

"Really?"

"Mhm," she hummed standing up and heading towards the door. "Just passing on the most popular hospital gossip of today. Oh, and by the way, the doctor will see you shortly."

Nodding my head, I allowed for what the nurse had just said to process through my mind.

"Do I really like him?" I mumbled to myself.

I mean I did care about him. And I did kiss him the other day. But it was to say thank you, I argued with myself. But who says thank you with a kiss? I guess I like him then if I consider the kiss plus all those small moments of romance after the breakup.

"Only wanted to see me."

A small bubbled laugh escaped my lips. As I was caught in between my delighted thoughts, I failed to notice the door open. It wasn't until I realized the doctor was fiddling with the IV tubes that I turned my head to his attention.

"Ah the nurse already –

The doctor paused, turning around slowly, and pulled down his mask, grinning simultaneously – stone gray eyes meeting mine. Eyes wide, I scooted over on the bed, and slid my hand down the white sheet sprawled over me to retrieve my gun only to notice I was in the cursed hospital gown.

"Miss me?"

"I-I thought you were arrested," I choked out trying to find the red button that would immediately call a nurse over.

He released a cold chuckle, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

"I'm a cop and a SWAT member, pulling some strings to get out of jail isn't that big of a deal. But forget about me, I have some unfinished business with you."

Before I could possibly attempt to scream or move, he slapped a strip of dark duct tape on my mouth and pulled out a thick rope. Rolling out of bed immediately, I came to run to the door but he pulled me back with one hand and tied my hands together above my head to the frame of the bed. My heart beat wildly within my chest as I flailed around on the bed – my attempts to flee futile. My muffled screams fell to deaf ears leaving Taro to smirk.

"It was a bit risky to have to disguise myself as a doctor and walk past your beloved boyfriend, but they're such a clueless bunch, they didn't suspect a thing."

I flailed around violently, kicking him in his gut in the process. Recovering from the blow, he stood up with a curse and pulled a white bottle from the pocket of his coat.

"I originally planned to inject air into your veins, but the death would be instantaneous-

I screamed again, hoping a passerby would hear me.

"But that'd be too easy for you, wouldn't it? So I bought this bottle from a drug dealer down the street. I didn't ask what it was, but he did tell me that after five minutes of injection the person would die."

My eyes widened in horror and I attempted to tug the IV tube off my arm. Grinning, he opened the pouch that connected to the tubes and dumped in the silvery powder. After several useless attempts to detach the IV and realizing that in a few minutes I would be dead, a tear slid down my cheek. My eyes widened when he suddenly brought his mouth to my ear and licked the outermost edge causing goose bumps to travel up my spine.

"It's such a shame you got on my bad side, you were so appealing to look at it," he muttered, his gaze traveling down my hospital gown before returning to my attention.

Anger simmering, I flailed around hoping to kick him and in the process disconnect the IV tubes – both efforts were useless.

He raised a finger and twirled a finger around a strand of my hair.

"Four minutes and twenty seconds before you breathe your last breath; let's have some fun."

Realizing his intent, I screamed once more and kicked around, but he elbowed my gut, the sharp pain serenading throughout me, and pulled down my hospital gown. He moved his lips to the nape of neck and began planting kisses until he reached the area above my breast.

As another tear cascaded down my cheek, I internally and agonizingly pleaded for someone to open the door.

**Ikuto POV**

I glared at Amu's hospital room, waiting for the doctor who had gone in there to get out, so I could be by her side again. As my thoughts continued to roam, they were suddenly interrupted by an ongoing banter between Sasuke and Mayumi.

"Sasuke let's pray for Amu, okay?"

Appalled, he sent a sidelong glance at his girlfriend and snorted.

"Yeah right, praying isn't my thing. And it's not going to change anything either."

Frowning, she shook his shoulder fiercely and reiterated her statement. When she received a negative response from Sasuke once more, she whirled around – her back facing him. After a short moment, Sasuke, apparently unable to tolerate the silent treatment tugged lightly on her shirt, receiving no response.

"Mayumi, stop giving me the silent treatment. Praying just isn't my thing; I just think its stupid, that's all."

The silence was followed by a sniffle as Mayumi turned around slowly, tears rolling down her face.

"It's n-not stupid. My mom always told me praying was done when you truly loved someone."

Panicking, Sasuke quickly put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Don't cry, don't cry. See? I'm praying. Okay?"

Mayumi's tears instantly faded and she smirked haughtily.

"Thank you."

Kukai and Ami burst into a fit of laughter while Utau gave Mayumi a well deserved high-five.

"Wait, what happened?" asked Sasuke in pure confusion.

"I'd say you've been tricked by your girlfriend," answered Nagi with an amused smile.

Jumping up, Sasuke started to shout when he was reprimanded by an approaching doctor.

"I'm sorry about him," I said standing up to face the doctor. "He's waiting for his uh…sister to get out of the hospital."

"I understand," he said looking around the empty room. "Ah, may I ask, are you with Amu Hinamori?"

I nodded my head and the man smiled immediately.

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I had an unscheduled appointment with another patient, so I hope you weren't terribly inconvenienced."

"No its fine. Actually, another doctor went to her room a while ago, so we were just waiting for him to finish up."

Frowning, the man raised a white brow.

"That's odd; I'm the only doctor on staff today."

I froze, my heart pounded with slow but fierce pulses.

"No, there was definitely another doctor that went into her room," said Ami standing up suddenly.

Unable to wait for the doctor to answer, I immediately ran towards Amu's room and opened the door to see her half naked, tape covering her mouth, her hands tied above her head, and tears streaming down her face. On top of her was Taro who turned around and stared at me with satisfied eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd be here. For a cop and a fellow SWAT member, I'd have to say it did take you a while to figure it out."

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed lunging towards him only to be stopped as he raised his gun and pointed it to Amu's temple.

Frantic and terrified golden eyes met my gaze.

"Just a moment, lover boy, you're apprehension to get your hands on me is only going to end up hurting Amu. But I'll let you know what's going to happen here and you get to decide – either Amu can die right now by a bullet through her head or she can die in two minutes and thirteen seconds."

Footsteps echoed behind me as everyone stood in the doorway.

"Amu!" screamed Ami trying to get inside the room only to be held back by Utau.

"Move away from her," snarled Kukai stepping into the room with his gun raised.

Taro's mouth frowned in distaste.

"You seemed to have invited everyone. Well I guess that's my cue to leave."

"You're not going anywhere," I hissed blocking his escape and wishing I hadn't left my gun in the waiting room.

He smirked and took a step closer to me – the gun still pointed at Amu.

"I think I am, because it's either you let me leave or Amu dies."

I looked up to see Amu's frantic face, her eyes pleading with me that nothing would happen. But if I let him go, he'd get to her again. I had to do it, I reasoned with myself. I wouldn't let anything happen to her again – I promised her that.

"I mean," he continued. "Either way she'll die, but just to let you know, you have a minute and thirty seconds left."

"Just let him leave Ikuto," muttered Kukai shoving the gun back into its holster. "We can track him down again."

"Dammit!" I cursed stepping aside and allowing Taro to leave my grasp with a haughty smirk.

Once he was gone, I rushed over towards Amu and pulled the tape off of her mouth.

"Ikuto!" she whispered in a raspy breath. "The IV tube, pull it out."

Confused as to what was going on, I supplied her demands and pulled out the tubes to receive a large exhale of breath from her. She panted heavily, beads of sweat collecting at her hairline.

"You're okay," I comforted pushing her hair out of her face. "He's gone. You're okay."

"I-It's hard to breathe."

Frowning, I turned around to see the doctor from before approaching us seriously. He pulled out his stethoscope and began to move it around on her chest as he listened intently. Letting out a small 'tsk', the doctor pulled out a small light and examined her eyes.

"Irregular heartbeat and dilating pupils," he muttered, his eyes scanning around the room before landing on a small white bottle placed on the counter.

"Ikuto…I-I can't…breathe," she whimpered squeezing my hand weakly.

"Doctor, what's happening to her?"

Unresponsive, the doctor opened the cap of the bottle and smelled the contents before whirling around immediately – alarm tracing his eyes.

"I need two of you to quickly roll her bed into the emergency room. The phony from before drugged her IV with the contents of this bottle. If she doesn't get there now, I'm certain she'll die."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Dammit!" I screamed punching the wall relentlessly. "Why am I so useless?"

"Hey!" snapped Rima grabbing my wrist quickly and pulling me away from the wall. "She's going to be okay. Ah, you're bleeding. Nagi, can you bring me some band aids from your handy first aid box."

I tried to pull my hand away from her, but she held it there with a convincing glare.

"Here you go," said Nagi handing his girlfriend the band aid.

He looked at my knuckles and shook his head.

"You're so reckless."

Rima placed the band aid on and returned her gaze to my attention.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. Anyone in your position would have done what you did, and it's not like he's disappeared forever, we can always track him down again."

Shrugging I got up and paced in front of the OR room.

Taro will come after her again; he's proven that already. Waiting around to track him down will just create more problems for Amu. Running my fingers through my hair in agitation, I shoved my hand into my pocket to grab my cigarettes only to find them missing. Cursing, I kicked the pot nearby lightly and received several stares from people passing by.

Just then the light illuminating the OR sign turned off and the doctor came out of the room.

"How is she?!" I exclaimed running up to him.

He pulled down his mask and stared at me with tired eyes.

"We rushed her in right on time. You can see her if you want."

Nodding my head, I muttered a quick thank you, and raced to her room. When I walked in, I saw her attached to several tubes and machines. She met my gaze and smiled. I took a seat on the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, at least I can breathe now."

I squeezed her hand and then brought it up to my lips – placing a small kiss on it.

"He'll come back again."

"I know, "she whispered. "I'm not scared though. I'm the ten year old criminal after all."

A chuckle escaped my lips and it was as I searched her eyes that an idea came to mind.

"Amu, I'm going to go after him."

Her eyes widened immediately and she attempted to pull herself up but landed on her back once more with a wince.

"Hey, don't overdo yourself."

"You can't go."

"I have to go; if I don't 'this' will happen again."

She pulled my arm to her chest and burrowed her brows together.

"I'm not letting you go."

"I'd go regardless of what you said."

"Ikuto! I won't let you disappear again…not like last time."

"I'll come back again, I promise you. But I can't sit here and wait for him to scheme out another plot for revenge."

There was a pause before she spoke once more.

"Nothing I say will change your mind?"

When I shook my head, she scoffed lightly.

"Of course not, you're stubbornness won't let you."

"I promised you, didn't I? I'll come back for you and then I'll ask you to be my girlfriend again."

"What?!" she exclaimed, her face reddening quickly.

I chuckled and then shrugged.

"Something to look forward to while I'm gone."

"Fine, but if you go then you have to promise me that you'll come back in one piece. I'll never forgive you if you don't."

I raised my right hand and grinned, "I promise."

I stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Amu."

"What?"

"I love you."

A light shade of pink graced her cheeks as she stared at me with wide eyes. I pouted jokingly in response.

"Aren't you going to say anything in response?"

"…I…hate you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

OH MY GOSH!

WOAH GUYS I JUST WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER TO SCARS HIDDEN! Loool, but yeah. I hope it was well worth the wait. And I know I wrote a lot for this chapter, but I had originally planned for it to be pretty darn long because there would be so much happening and the suspense factor would diminish if I cut it in half. Sorry for the delay too. I know I said 1 week or less than one week but the original chapter was pretty bad to be honest. It seemed really rushed and it ended at the fifteen page mark. Overall I wasn't satisfied, so I rewrote it again and that version was pretty shitty too. So I decided to give myself a one week intermission and come back to it with fresh eyes since I obviously was plagued with the dreaded writer's block. And voila~ I came up with the whole hospital scene between Amu and Taro and then the end with Ikuto.

I also hope the ending scene didn't seem too abrupt or anything. I mean I think it seemed that it deserved to be there. The romance between Amu and Ikuto has been building up quickly throughout the last couple chapters. It was obvious Ikuto still loved her and it was obvious they both cared immensely for each other – it was all just a matter of how Amu felt. So I think the ending is pretty cutely accurate.

What else can I say? Hmm, originally I planned for Amu to never escape the ropes at the warehouse and Taro would shoot her and what not. And then Ikuto would find her and think she was dead and yes. But, that would be so out of character for Amu's character in this story. So I revised that too.

**Don't worry guys! Its not over yet. Because an epilogue will follow shortly and EVERYONE will be pleased. ^.^**

**I would like to say thank you to the following reviewers! Y'all are so lovely to be honest:**

**Themeoftheday**

**IanHinamori**

**Guest**

**WinterPrayerOfTheMoons**

**Michan-natsu**

**Silver Shihouin**

**Memexxchii (reviewed 2 times)**

**xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx**

**Animelover456**

**101 Pretty Kitty**

**Naomi**

**Tarouchoo**

**Kisshu-ichigo**

**XeMi-ChIx**

**Mysteriously Epic**

**Crystalapril735**

**NellyLuna252**

**Bluexsky**

**PrincessSkylar**

**Blu2012**

**xXxCat101xX**

**aznpride16xx**

**AmuxIkutolover (reviewed like a bazillion times. LOL I can't tell but you definitely reviewed a lot)**

**Long live the magic**

WOOOH~ LOL I'm so happy to be ending this story soon. Its taken up a lot of my blood, sweat and tears. (actually none of those, but its been a long journey). I can't wait to share the ending with you guys!

On another note, if you guys are reading my other story, Amore Destinato, I'll be updating that soon. I promise. I just wanted to finish this one and before returning to that one.

OH AND ONE MORE THING! Guys, right after the end of this story, I'll be starting another story that I've been DYING to publish since FOREVER! (Actually there's a list of other ideas I've been meaning to publish).

But yeah!

Till then,

Neko-Meme


	67. Epilogue

**x Epilogue x**

I kneeled down in front of the two tombstones covered in moss and placed the bouquets in their respective positions. Releasing a pleasant sigh, I clapped my hands together and looked to the sky cheerfully.

"Hi mom and dad, hope you two are doing well up there. Ami and I doing fine down here too; she caught the flu however last week, so that's why I wasn't able to come visit you guys. Sasuke, Mayumi, and Noelle are doing great too; I was worried that once everything was over, things would get out of hand, but they've been doing well. Let's see what else; Tsukasa's been increasing my load of negotiations lately, which is a good thing. I haven't had a decent amount of negotiations for a few years now. Hm…I feel like I had more to say, but I can't recall what I wanted to talk about."

I rocked back and forth on my heels as my mind relayed through various thoughts. Remembering suddenly what it was that I had wanted to say, I dug through my bag and pulled out a decorative card, using a small stone to hold it down.

"Isn't this invitation beautiful?" I gushed excitedly. "Rima and Nagi are getting married in four months, and since Rima decided to plan it out by herself, things have gotten pretty hectic. They originally wanted it during the spring last year since that was when the cherry blossoms would be in bloom, but after Utau gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, they decided it would be best to postpone the wedding until Utau and Kukai were settled in."

Before I was able to continue, my phone rang, jolting me out of place and causing me to fall on my butt begrudgingly. I stared at the caller ID and frowned.

"Ami, you know I'm visiting Mom and Dad right now," I reprimanded lightly.

"I know, I'm sorry, but Utau called and said she was going to be coming over for dinner with Kukai and the kids. And Nagi suggested that it would relieve some of Rima's stress if she came too, so now we're having party; Shou and I were planning to make dinner but we're out of the basics, so can you go stock up?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. It was just like Utau to impose last minute plans, especially plans that would take place at the Hinamori residence.

"What about Sasuke and Mayumi? Ask them."

A hesitant giggle escaped her lips.

"They went on a date with Noelle a while ago and they must've turned off their cells because Shou can't reach them."

"Fine, I'll be home in half an hour.

"Thank you – Ah, I got to go, Shou's having difficulty at the stove. Love you, bye!"

Sighing, I slipped the phone into my pocket and returned my attention to the tombstones.

"I have to go; you know how Utau can be once she gets an idea in her head. I'll stay longer next time for sure; love you, bye."

**X**

It had been three years since Ikuto disappeared from the hospital room that day. After the first month, Kukai and I had hired a team of private investigators to track him down and check if he was still okay. When a year of no leads, clues, or evidence went by, Tsukasa placed a void on the investigation and the PI team labeled him dead – that had occurred nearly two years ago. Some of the newcomers at work believed me and the rest to be crazy, trying to avoid us when possible, since we prohibited anyone from taking over Ikuto's abandoned office. There were those who even assumed that he wasn't real or those who were slightly skeptical deemed it off as the 'Tsukiyomi Urban Legend'. And though it was difficult for me at least to move on during the first few months after the PI team called him off to be dead, there were several occasions that did shine some light.

Utau and Kukai had gotten married the year Ikuto disappeared; the two of them having everyone film vigorously so Ikuto would be able to watch once he returned from his prolonged disappearance. And then Utau gave birth to twins – Kaida and Toshio; they'd be over at my house almost every day of the week since Sasuke, Mayumi, and Ami were more than willing to cuddle with the twins allowing the poor parents a break. Then there was the engagement between Rima and Nagi after much stubbornness on Rima's part, and soon enough they'd be married.

"And everyone'll have a fairytale ending," I sighed happily pulling into the parking lot.

Zipping up the front of my jacket as to shield my body from the cold, I tugged on a shopping cart that was wedged between two other carts, and pushed it into the store. As I approached the cutlery section, I saw a frail old woman stare at me with gleaming eyes. Unable to recognize her, my mouth twitched into a small smile and I started towards the chicken.

"Child, where do you think you're going with such an improper greeting?"

Whirling around immediately, I saw Mrs. Sato staring at me impatiently. A silent curse escaped my lips and I walked to her begrudgingly.

"Hello Mrs. Sato, do you want me to hold your basket for you?"

"Nonsense," she snapped brushing my hand away. "Where's that charming young fellow who lives with you?"

"Sasuke?" I questioned a frown playing across my brows.

"No, no, that handsome fellow with the towel."

"Towel…"

_**Flashback**_

_"Amu, what's going on?" he asked casually walking up to me and wrapping my arms around my waist._

_I tensed fiercely and sent a desperate look to Mrs. Sato, who failed to notice me._

_"Who is this handsome young fellow, Amu?"_

_"No one."_

_"Now, now, don't be shy. We all have had our fair string of lovers."_

_I choked on my spit, feeling Ikuto's arms wrap around me with more force as he chuckled lightly._

_"Ikuto, mademoiselle."_

_"How charming! Now I really should let you two get back to your little rendezvous," she replied with a sly wink._

_My heart sank and my face, obviously flustered, seemed to give Mrs. Sato the wrong impression for she only smiled at me coyly. When Mrs. Sato, turned around to go to her wheel chair, Ikuto moved away from me and helped her into it. Before going away, she grabbed my hands with her own and gave it a little squeeze._

_"He is really is charming fellow."_

_"Mrs. Sato, you really are like a grandmother to me, but I assure you, there is nothing between us," I pleaded desperately._

_"There may be nothing between the two of you now, but he'll surprise you in the end. I know his kind. Goodbye dearie. And lovely meeting you Ikuto."_

_"The pleasure is mine."_

_"Goodbye Mrs. Sato."_

_I stood there smiling and waving until Mrs. Sato was out of site. The moment she was gone, I pushed him inside the house._

_"Why the hell did you do that?"_

_"Did what? I just wanted to meet her."_

_I snapped my head in his direction and narrowed my eyes into little slits._

_"You could've been decent enough to put on some clothes."_

_He stepped up to me and twirled a little piece of my hair around his finger._

_"You stole my clothes, remember?"_

_"This was your form of payback?"_

_"Maybe yes. Maybe no," he shrugged walking away._

_"She thinks we're lovers!"_

_He shrugged once more and I groaned._

_"I __really __hate you right now."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh, you mean Ikuto," I sighed.

Her eyes twinkled brightly and she stepped closer to grab my hands.

"Yes, yes!" she exclaimed. "How is that handsome young fellow? Are you two married yet?"

I forced out a smile.

"He's away on a business trip."

"When will he be coming back?"

"I don't know, to be honest, but he said soon, so I'll believe in his word and just wait patiently."

Mrs. Sato smiled softly for a brief moment before smirking immediately.

"You love him don't you? And don't try to lie to me, your eyes tell a different story."

I nodded my head slowly, and for the next ten minutes or so, Mrs. Sato chatted with me eagerly – wanting to know every possible thing there was to know about Ikuto.

I managed to finish the grocery aspect in a record amount of time while my thoughts were focused on Ikuto. Pulling myself away from my nosy but lovely neighbor had been difficult and in the end I was forced to promise her a small get together at my house when Ikuto came back.

Sighing, I placed the groceries on the conveyor belt and smiled at the cashier.

"How was your day today?" asked the young man.

"It was fine, thank you."

Without another word, the man rapidly scanned the items.

"That'll be $94.56."

Nodding my head, I looked down to grab my credit card when I noticed a streak of azure from the corner of my eye. I snapped my head in the direction of the exit, only to see a swarm of other shoppers leaving. I rubbed my eye vigorously and stared at the cashier blankly.

"Ma'am? The money."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Nodding his head, the man swiped the card into the machine and began to press a few more buttons. Meanwhile, I returned my attention to the door and stared at it as though magically wishing for what I had seen to appear once more. When nothing came into view, I cursed my colorful imagination and pinched my hand fiercely.

"Here's your card; we're a bit shorthanded today, so I'll bag your groceries.

Absentmindedly, I grabbed it from him and shoved it carelessly into my back pocket.

"It's okay, I can bag them."

"No, it's my privilege to do so for such a lovely lady."

I smiled and returned my attention to the door once more, to see a head of azure appear suddenly. The head lingered there for a moment until I took a subconscious step forward. My eyes widened – was that him? Did Ikuto actually come back? I mean, if he did, he would've at least given a call, right? Would I look crazy if I just ran out right now? It could be some other guy with azure hair and if so, he'd think I was a crazy.

I gripped the end of my jacket firmly and took another step forward. My mind and heart didn't seem to accept my excuses. And when the head of azure came into view once more, I bolted out of the store without a second thought.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Your groceries!" shouted the cashier from behind me.

Outside of the store, the smell of smoke drifted lightly in the air. Frowning, I looked down to the ash tray to see a newly crushed cigarette stubbed in. My heart pounded. I turned to face a young couple who seemed to be talking animatedly.

"Um, excuse me, but was there a guy here? He's about six feet and has azure hair?"

The man, obviously annoyed at me for having interrupted his conversation, turned to say something until his girlfriend immediately stepped forward.

"Oh wow," she gushed excitedly. "Do you know him? I saw him standing there and I thought he was a model. Is he?"

My heart pounded excitedly within my chest.

"D-do you know which way he left?"

"Hmm, he looked inside the grocery store, smirked, and ran in the opposite direction."

Nodding my head, I thanked the woman, and raced towards said direction. The cold air hit me like blades of ice as I ran against the direction of the breeze. Standing on my tiptoes, I looked around the crowd of people who bustled around. I cursed. It was only natural for people to fill the streets as it neared Christmas time, but I wished they would just disappear for now. I whirled around, to see the head azure once more before it was submerged by the heads of other people.

As I ran, I noticed the streetlamps beginning to flicker on. I made a quick stop at a nearby grocery store and tried to regain my breath; it was there I noticed another freshly crushed cigarette bud. What if he really wasn't Ikuto? But then again, there weren't very many men in Japan who had azure hair that was actually natural. I pulled out my phone and grimaced – it was almost seven. I'd chase him for a few more minutes, and if I couldn't reach him, then I'd just turn back.

Satisfied with my method of approach, I ran, shouting out for the azure headed man to stop. Strangers sent me looks of annoyance and contempt, but regardless of it, I continued to run. It wasn't until I reached the next block that I lost him at the intersection. Panting heavily, I looked around, trying to single him out from the crowd, but my efforts were futile. I waited another minute, and when I didn't see him, I sighed and turned around. It probably wasn't even Ikuto that I was chasing. I kicked the ground lightly and hailed a taxi.

"Amu Hinamori?" the man questioned once I sat in.

My hand snaked around my holster, an action that had begun to occur naturally at this point.

"How do you know my name?"

"There is a party, under the name 'Ami Hinamori' that is waiting for you. The description was to look for a woman in pink hair and golden eyes."

I cursed, completely having forgotten that I was supposed to pick up groceries for the dinner with Utau and Rima.

"Okay then, thank you."

The man nodded his head and began to drive. I rested my head against the window and watched the city lights with a burdened heart. On the side of the road was a man with dark hair smoking.

_**Flashback**_

_"Wow, I'm pretty sure it's not that cold in here," said Ikuto walking in._

_I watched him walk to the coffee maker and start making himself a cup of coffee._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Sweater, raincoat, scarf, earmuffs, gloves. You've gone all out for winter."_

_"Oh, I totally forgot," I said taking off my earmuffs, and gloves._

_"I never said take them off."_

_"But you said-_

_"Yes, I said you've gone all out and it's not cold. But I never said to take them off. In fact, it actually looked quite good on you."_

_"Are you hitting on me?"_

_"Did my attempts fail?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Darn. Now tell me what's up with wearing super winter wear in a building?"_

_"I'm sick."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yes, really. Ami wouldn't let me leave the house…so I had to sneak out."_

_"Oh no, my mom said I can't hanging out with bad girls," laughed Ikuto sarcastically._

_"And my…mom said I can't hang out with strangers…," I said my voice turning quiet all of a sudden._

_-Beep Beep-_

_I turned around, grabbed my soup out of the microwave and started to walk out._

_"Sorry, I have to go…um eat."_

_I stared at the microwave silently, and cursed at my inability to move on._

_"Knock knock," said Ikuto knocking on the open door. "Can I come in?"_

_I looked up and shrugged._

_"Sure thing."_

_"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I said wrong, but every time I talk about something in particular you seem to get upset and emotional."_

_"No, no! It's not you, it's me. It's something stupid…personal don't worry about it."_

_"I don't know. Ok how about this, how about you come out to lunch with me? How does that sound?"_

_"But I made ramen."_

_"Or we could go to a noodle shop this afternoon."_

_"Okay, but I'm still eating this."_

_"Knock yourself out."_

_Grinning, I peeled the lid off and began to eat. After a while I looked up and noticed Ikuto was just staring at me._

_"Do you want me to hire you as a piece of furniture? Maybe a statue? Some sort of paperweight?" I asked comically._

_"No."_

_"I see you've left all humor at home today."_

_"…"_

_I sipped up a noodle and got up from my desk. I fixed my scarf and walked towards Ikuto and started to walk around him in a circle._

_"No humor…no wise ass jokes…all seriousness…hmm."_

_I then abruptly stopped and took a step closer to him. We were inches apart…but I wasn't doing what you would normally think two people this close we would do. No, instead I raised my hand and put it against his forehead._

_"You're not sick either!"_

_"No, but you'll make me sick if you keep touching me!" exclaimed Ikuto._

_"Oh look, you're not sick after all. I'm going outside."_

_"Did you finish your soup?"_

_"No."_

_"Too bad, eat it all."_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Please tell that what I think just happened didn't happen?" asked Ikuto._

_"…Yes…" I said offering a smile._

_"What happened?"_

_"We're out of um…gas."_

_"OUT OF GAS?"_

_Ikuto flung the door open and stormed to my side of the car where he also forcefully opened the door and pulled me out. Now that I was standing on the side of the road, he stuck his head in the doorway and checked the top screen and saw the gas icon flashing red. He came back out and clenched his fists._

_"Call someone," he said finally._

_"Sure thing."_

_I pulled out my cell phone and just as I was about to dial the number my phone made a –ding ding- sound and the screen went dark._

_"What was that?"_

_"My phone went out of battery."_

_"Course it did," mumbled Ikuto bitterly. "Let's push the car."_

_"What about your cell phone?"_

_"It's in __my __car!"_

_"No need to yell."_

_I started to get into the driver's seat when Ikuto grabbed my arm and pulled me aside._

_"You're pushing princess."_

_"It's my car!"_

_"But you did this!"_

_"You know what? I'll prove it to you and your macho attitude that I can push this car!"_

_"Careful not to break your Guuchi sunglasses!" I heard him call out._

_I smirked but I was not going to let him get the better of me. I pushed the sleeves of my shirt up and took a deep breath…and started to push. And to my surprise and most likely to Ikuto as well, the car actually started to move and I smiled in triumph. I was pushing! I was actually pushing a 700 pound car by myself…well with the help of Ikuto but who needs him anyways._

_After a long time of pushing my arms started to give in a bit and I could I was pushing a bit slower. I'm sure Ikuto had noticed too because he called out to me._

_"Hey? You want me to push now? You've already pushed 1 entire mile!"_

_"Nah…I'm fine."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Of course I am."_

_Of course I'm not! __Sighing, I continued pushing the car. As I pushed a car came up from behind, honked at us, turned their car to the left, ran into a mud puddle and splashed me with mud. I was drenched in wet mud and I heard Ikuto slam his fist on the horn several times and shout out some curses._

_"Stop moving the car Amu!"_

_"But-_

_"STOP!"_

_I stopped pushing, and he walked towards me and took one good look at me. I knew what he was looking at. Mud covered my pink hair, my clothes…everywhere. I looked like someone out of a zombie movie minus all the scariness._

_"Don't rub it in," I mumbled bitterly._

_But instead of rubbing it in, he started to take off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I stared at him dumbfounded but he just shrugged it off._

_"Rima's going to bite at me if she sees you like that anyway. Saving myself the hassle…go sit at the driver's seat. I'll push the rest of the way…princess."_

_"Whatever pretty-boy," I smirked. "Thanks."_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Hurry up; you're going to catch a cold."_

_We left our boards outside and took shelter in the shack. It was pretty empty except for some ragged sheets and oversized t-shirts. I changed quickly and tied my wet hair into a tight bun. Ikuto was still in his swim shorts._

_"Why aren't you changing?" I asked._

_"I'm going to start my car."_

_I watched him run through the rain and in the meantime I placed the sheets on the cold wooden floor. In a few minutes, Ikuto came back with a scowl on his face and he was shouting curses._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Car's broken."_

_"Cell?"_

_"No. Fucking. Reception."_

_I struggled not to laugh, knowing that'd only make his mood worse. When I sneezed, Ikuto shot me a look of concern._

_"You cold?"_

_I nodded._

_He sighed and wrapped a sheet around me._

_"I'll be back with some wood. Let's see if I can make a fire."_

_He left again, and I just lay down on the floor. Rain pelted against the window making a drumming sound. Strangely I felt my eyes get foggy…and my eye lids became heavier._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

_Unfortunately for me however, it wasn't enough time. There was a loud knock on the door, and my heart dropped. I took off the robe with regret, and stuffed it under the bed. Taking in a soothing breath, I walked to the door and opened it. My eyes widened in shock when I saw who the lucky customer was. And trust me, he was as equally shocked as I was. Maybe even more._

_"I've already explained to him your test. We'll stand behind the door for a few minutes just to make sure everything is working well."_

_Shoot. Me. Now._

_"Listen, the first thing you will do is to introduce yourself. Invite him in, but don't just say 'Come in'. He has control over you; therefore you will call him master. But there are certain people who will want a closer connection, and so they will offer you their name."_

_"Hello master, my name is Amu. Please do come in maste-_

_"Ikuto. Call me Ikuto," he answered roughly._

_I snapped my head up and looked at him, but he avoided my eye contact._

_"Yes, please do come in Master Ikuto."_

_Hugo gave me a tight smile before turning around and leaving. I closed the door once Ikuto entered and followed him in. Neither one of us said a word, but when he began to take off his shirt, my eyes went wide._

_"What are you doing?" I whispered._

_"Covering you up," he hissed angrily._

_"Stop it! I have to do this test!"_

_For the first time since seeing me at the door, he looked at me straight in the eye._

_"You're honestly going to have sex with me?"_

_x_

_"Amu," he addressed me emotionlessly. "Get dressed."_

_I scrambled for my bra and hooked it on._

_"Okay."_

_Ikuto turned towards me, frowned, and then turned back around._

_"Didn't I tell you to get dressed?"_

_"I didn't bring any clothes."_

_"You came here dressed like __that__?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Oh for God's sake, put on my jacket!" he snapped._

_I grabbed his leather jacket from the floor and hurriedly put it on._

_"Okay."_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Amu?" he asked after a brief period of silence._

_"Yeah," I muttered feeling myself lull back to sleep._

_"Do you want to go back to your room?"_

_"Kind of…I'm getting sleepy…I can't move though."_

_"I'll take you."_

_"I thought you were injured or you were afraid of hurting me."_

_The clouds moved away again, allowing me to see the smirk he was currently wearing._

_"I lied."_

_I felt a smile grow on my lips._

_"You're horrible."_

_**End of Flashback**_

A small grin formed on my lips and I felt a tear sliver down the curve of my cheek. I breathed out painfully and quickly wiped it away. I was so pathetic I could hardly stand it. Unable to tell him that I fell for him again - Fell again? Closing my eyes, I rested my head against the headrest and shook my head slowly. That was wrong. I don't think I really ever stopped loving him to fall for him again.

"Your party is waiting here," announced the man snapping me out of my thoughts immediately.

I wiped another tear and looked out the window.

"The bridge?" I questioned.

The man shrugged, "This is where we were told to drop off 'Amu Hinamori'."

Nodding my head, I reached into my pocket to grab some money only to be stopped by the man.

"Your party already paid for the ride."

Frowning, I slipped out of the car and watched the taxi drive away.

"Ami?" I called out walking up the ramp of the bridge – my hands stuffed deep into my pockets. "Why didn't you just call me?"

I sighed once I was greeted with silence. It was just like Ami to play a prank on me. I rested my elbow on the railing and watched the reflection of city lights in the waters of the river below me.

"I'm going to wait here for five minutes, and if you don't come out by then I'll leave you here by yourself."

"Five minutes? That's a little harsh, don't you think Amu?"

My body went rigid at the familiar voice.

"I wanted you to keep chasing me, but I couldn't stand the thought of you running in the cold."

Eyes wide, I whirled around to see a tall figure in the shadows of the bridge. I pulled myself away from the railing and took a step forward to see the figure become basked in the lights. Azure eyes twinkled brightly.

"Miss me?"

"Ikuto?" I breathed out softly, taking a step forward.

"In the flesh," he grinned.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I ran to him immediately. He looked at me and grinned, raising his hand to brush away my tears.

"Hey, why are you crying? Are you that glad to see me?"

I raised a fist and punched his shoulder.

"Y-you jerk. What took you so long?"

When I raised my fist again, he caught it and pulled me into his chest.

"I've missed you Amu. I really missed you."

"T-they said you were dead."

"Why would I die when I promised you I'd come back?"

I raised my hand to his face and grinned shakily – wanting desperately to rememorize every inch of his face.

"You're not a ghost right?"

A chuckle escaped his lips and I felt serene warmth spread through my body. He shook his head then pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Follow me."

x

I kicked my legs back and forth while I stared at the night sky. It seemed too surreal that he was back; I'd already pinched my hand relentlessly in hopes of waking up from this dream.

"Here," he said extending out a hand that was holding a cup of hot chocolate.

I took it from him gratefully and wrapped my icy hands around the solid warmth. He stared blankly at the ice skating rink in front of us but said nothing.

"He died," Ikuto finally said after a moment of silence.

"Who?"

"Taro. I followed him to Taiwan where he was trying to get a well-known gang on his side to attack me. He wasn't able to pay them after enlisting them, and so the leader had him beat to death in front of me."

I looked up to see his eyes filled with a melancholy darkness. Breathing deeply, I reached for his hand and gripped it firmly – the guilt piling on me.

"I didn't want to feel bad for him; he'd hurt you so badly and I almost lost you…but for months, I couldn't get the scene of his death out of my head. I thought if I hadn't chased him to such desperate measures, maybe he wouldn't have experienced such a violent death, but every time I thought of that, I remembered him trying to kill you in the hospital. After six months of nightmares, I went back to the gang that had killed them and asked them to beat me."

"Did they?"

Ikuto shook his head solemnly.

"So I asked them to break my arm."

He rolled up his sleeve and I saw an area of broken skin with a lump under it. Tentatively, I raised my hand over his elbow and allowed for my fingers to brush over the injury. My heart beat painfully as though feeling the same pain he had felt when he asked for them to break his arm.

"Did the nightmares go away?" I asked softly.

"No. I had him buried in Japan beside Karyn and Anju since those were his last words. After that incident, I spent a few more months in Taiwan while waiting for my arm to heal. Once it healed, I flew back to France."

"France?"

"I had a few obligations to upkeep. There was this woman I'd met at the brothel in France and I'd promised to help her escape. It wasn't easy, and it took nearly a year to accomplish, but I did it. I managed to help her escape and shut down that brothel. Then I paid a visit to Tadase and my father."

My mind flashed back to the incident at Tadase's gallery when Ikuto's father had snapped at me.

"What happened then?"

"Well, I made up with Tadase and as for what happened with my father, that's a secret."

I nodded my head and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Exhaling deeply, I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Ikuto. Because of me you had to-

He placed a hand on my head and grinned.

"How did I know you were going to apologize?"

"I…"

"A person should only be sorry when they've done something wrong."

"But I-

"Do you want to go ice skating while we're here?"

I looked up to him and frowned.

"Wait Ikuto, I-

"Please Amu? I just came back and I really missed you."

x

"I don't know how to ice skate though," I whimpered clutching onto the railing.

"I know; just hold onto my hand."

I stared from the railing to his hand and grabbed it firmly with both hands.

"You just wanted an excuse to hold my hand," I said once we began to skate.

"Get ready," he said looking back at me with a coy smirk. "I'm about to make up three years of absence in one night."

He increased his pace and I held onto his hand firmly.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto, slow down! I'm going to fall," I exclaimed as bubbles of laughter escaped my throat while he raced past the other skaters.

"I could just let you go."

Terror-stricken, I gripped onto his hand firmly, refusing to let go. Chuckling, he slowed down to a comfortable pace and began to talk about the things he'd done while he was in France. I suddenly pulled on his arm and he turned around alarmed.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Pinch me."

He raised a brow.

"I come back after three years, and you ask me to pinch your cheek?"

"I think I'm dreaming."

"Huh?"

"There's no way you're actually here right now."

"Do you need to me show you that you're really not dreaming?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, waiting for the painful sharpness of the pinch to come. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Don't get angry at me."

"Huh?"

Ikuto lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine, before pulling away quickly. A tear slivered down my cheek as I felt my heart explode with a thousand different emotions.

"Ah, why are you crying? Was it the kiss? Damn it, I knew I should've warned you," he mumbled, obviously flustered.

"I missed you!" I blurted out, feeling my face flush immediately. "I really missed you Ikuto. I missed you so much it hurt. I want to tell you so many things, but I feel that once I do – once I blink – you'll disappear again. I want to spend every day with you and just talk about silly things, like before."

I sucked in a shaky breath and wiped my tears away.

"Wah that felt like a confession."

Embarrassment flowed throughout me when Ikuto's gaze met mine. I averted the eye contact quickly.

"Well its better than the 'I hate you too' you said before I left."

I blushed at the remembrance of the hospital scene. Sighing, Ikuto tugged on my arm once more and we began skating again.

"Amu?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said? About wanting to spend every day with me?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah."

"I'm not the best person in the world."

"It's okay."

"You better not take back anything you just said."

"Why would I?"

Frowning, I stared at his back.

"_You better not take back anything you just said."_

Was he going to disappear again? Is that why he's saying this? Why else would I need to take back my words?

Ikuto skidded to a stop.

"I'm going to let go of you now."

Terror-stricken, I tried to reach out for his hand but he pulled it out my reach and took a step back causing me to wobble back and forth to regain my balance. Bending my knees, I held my hands out to the side and glared at him.

"Do you have a death wish?!" I exclaimed. "I can't skate."

"Don't worry."

"Hey! Come back here!"

Sighing, Ikuto dragged a hand through his hair and shot me an impatient look.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?"

I froze and racked my brain for every single promise he had ever made.

"Wanting to protect me?"

"No."

"Uh...coming back in one piece?"

"No."

What else was there?

"Becoming your gir-

I blushed and Ikuto smirked.

"I have to break that promise though."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes and tried to scoot closer to him only for me to almost lose my balance once again.

"That's not funny Ikuto."

"I'm not joking."

Freezing, I looked from my skates to Ikuto.

Panic beat through me.

Was he leaving again?

I struggled to get towards him causing me to lose my balance. Ikuto quickly stuck an arm under me and lifted me back to place. When my balance was restored, he took a few steps back.

"Just stay still."

"You're going to leave again!" I exclaimed.

He raised a brow and sighed.

"No. Christ, I was trying to make this cool, but I guess it's not working."

"Huh?"

Ikuto got down on one knee and stared at me – a light tint of blush covering his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Amu, I don't want you to be my girlfriend."

"You said that already," I muttered. "Why do-

"Be my wife."

"What?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Be my wife."

He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

A crowd of skaters had already gathered around – cooing and shouting.

"Are you going to say no in front of all these people?" he smirked.

Standing up, he held his arms out.

"Amu Hinamori, will you be my wife?"

Tears welled in my eyes and I ran towards him, only to lose my balance and topple on top of him. From beneath me, Ikuto slid the ring onto my finger.

"That was a yes right?"

I nodded my head, my tears and laughter mixed together.

"Y-yes!"

**Later**

"Wait, are we just going to go in? What if they have a heart attack?"

Ikuto looked at me and chuckled. Without a word, he leaned in front of me and opened the door to my house.

"What the hell?" I questioned stepping in. "Why is it so dark?"

Groaning, I flipped on the light, only to have everyone jump out – confetti and streamers flying in the air.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Startled, I took a step back and stared at Ami who only beamed at me. Rima, Mayumi, and Utau suddenly rushed towards me and took my hand, examining the ring Ikuto had given me earlier thoroughly. Meanwhile, Sasuke, Kukai and Nagi rushed to Ikuto and hit him playfully.

"Oh my god, it's lovely!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Doesn't she look like she's glowing with joy?"

How was no one surprised that Ikuto was here?

I turned and pointed to Ikuto.

"Guys, look he's back."

"We know," they answered in unison.

"Wait-

"He got here early this morning," offered Shou slinging a shoulder over Ami's shoulder.

"So Shou and I devised a plan to get you two to meet up," finished Ami.

Astonished I looked from them to Ikuto who only grinned.

"Surprise."

**Later**

After everyone had left the party, Ikuto and I had snuck out to the park – sitting side by side on the swing set. A nearby streetlamp shined its light on the diamond ring currently wrapped around my ring finger. Grinning, I held my hand against my chest and rocked back and forth on the swing. Ikuto turned to look at me and placed his hand on my head.

"Why are you grinning to yourself Mrs. Tsukiyomi?"

"I'm happy," I murmured. "Is that a problem Mr. Tsukiyomi?"

"Well, I'm going to need a compensation fee."

I snapped my head in his direction.

"What for?"

"For making today one of the best days in your life."

I punched his shoulder playfully, "What do you want?"

Grinning, he pointed a finger to his lips.

"A kiss?"

"Initiated by you," he informed.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned forward and cupped his face – lowering my lips to his. Blushing, I pulled away, only to have him hold my head in place and press his forehead against mine.

"I love you Amu."

Pulling myself away quickly, I pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and turned around before he could notice the red tint coating my cheeks.

"Love you too."

x

_"Hello?" asked the husky male voice._

_"What the hell do you want?"_

_"Are you Amu?"_

_"Who else would I be dipshit?"_

_"Okay, Amu, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a negotiator."_

_"Okay? Like I said before, what do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound angry._

_"Well first off, is everyone in that room okay?"_

_I looked around the room. Some of the hostages were just sitting there in a daze while those around them cried in fear and held onto each other. There were also those who stared at me with great pity and concern. Now if my past was different I would care, but it's not so I don't care._

_X_

_"Let's see, 8 years old so that would be 3rd grade. Hmm…let's make a deal."_

_"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously._

_"I'll give you $100,000 in scholarship money to complete your education along with your little sisters, if you promise not to do anything bad anymore. Deal?" he asked sticking out his hand._

_"Deal," I smiled taking his hand and shaking it._

_What I didn't know was that by shaking this officer's hand my life had already changed._

_X_

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This feels so surreal. After practically two or three years of updates, I finally finished this story. And even though I feel like a piece of me had disappeared, I'm super thrilled and satisfied with how everything turned out.

And yes ^ Another supremely long chapter filled with oozing Amuto scenes because I'm sure EVERYONE has been waiting for something like this in the midst of all the negotiations, tears, drama, blood, battles, threats, and etc. I think this is one of my favorite chapters in this story. Probably because I've been wanting to write this scene since chapter like twenty or something.

Sorry if the epilogue came a little late. I've been obsessed with a few Korean/Taiwanese dramas recently. I've already seen Secret Garden, I Miss You/Missing You, and Autumn's Concerto. And so I was like, hmm let's watch some more. And while I was browsing, I remembered this one literally everyone gushed over, so I was like why not. GUYS. BOYS OVER FLOWERS = perfection. Omg. Like no. This drama leaves me speechless. And there's this other one which I can't get enough of. Like I honestly wish everyday would be Mondays & Tuesdays so new episodes would come out. Have you guys seen Dating Agency: Cyrano? Fangirling extremely because of how good it is.

Oh another thing I wanted to talk about.

BOYS OVER FLOWERS soundtrack. That is beautiful. I was so obsessed with the OST that I just ended up listening to it while I wrote up this chapter.

During the part where Amu was getting all those flashbacks and seeing Ikuto for the first time, I listened to "What Do I do?" by Jisun. I have to say, I really liked the combination of reading/writing the flashbacks while listening to that song.

And then during the ice skating portion, I listened to "Fight the Bad Feeling" by T-Max. GUYS. That one portion of the song where it's like Do-do-dodododo Bambambam that part. OMG. If you read the part where Ikuto proposes to Amu while listening to that portion, it feels like a scene in a movie.

**ANYWAYS, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE CHAPTER:**

**Animefan7272**

**Laluneblanche12 (reviewed 2 times)**

**Gamer27**

**WinterPrayerOfTheMoons**

**PrincessSkylar**

**Heyitsme**

**Guest**

**Kisshu-ichigo**

**Mary**

**Xgiuls**

**Blu2012**

**Crystalapril735**

**Yaya-Is-A-Baby**

**Silver Shihouin**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**Bluexsky**

**Michan-natsu**

**xCipiox**

**MysteriouslyEpic**

**Guest**

**I'D ALSO LOVE LOVE LOVE TO GIVE ONE FINAL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING MY STORY, REVIEWING, FAVORITING, LIKING, ETC. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I DON'T KNOW HOW I WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THIS LONG WITHOUT YOUR LOVELY SUPPORT! 3**

This is the end for this story.

I've had a fantastic journey with you all.

I'll see some of you in my other stories hopefully.

Till then,

Read~Love~Review

Neko-Meme


End file.
